He Who Brings Destruction
by sephiroth12285
Summary: My rewritten version now this story takes place a few years before the start of SEED, but brings us up to the present where three children will take their first steps on the path of destiny. Crossover with SEED and GW with Gundam UC later on
1. Chapter 1 The Sonnet of a false peace

Note from the author: Ok after months of thinking and careful consideration I have rewrote my whole fic "He who Brings Destruction." With new plot, new crossover (no longer G-Gundam), and other stuff I planned out with my fellow co-authors; Lightning Count, Gundamvid, Leonardo Castro and Frostblaze. I had made more than dozen mistakes in my last fic (Aside from spelling and grammar errors) so after talking it over with other fic authors and forum friends I rewrote it. The start of my fic may seem the same with the same OC from the old fic, but trust me it will be different. And what I am crossing over...I am not telling you at this time. It's a surprise. So please enjoy the new version.

Chapter 1

The Sonnet of a false peace

(Many years earlier…C.E. 62)

People crowded the sidewalks as vehicles filled the streets like a vast river moving both ways as the people go about their daily routines. Men, women, and children filled the city as it was overflowed with activity; it was the same within the buildings that also filled the large metropolis, but one building in particular is where the main focus of our story begins. In a large glass building shaped like four cylinders attached to one another making it a fine work of architecture. Up on the sixth floor of the seventy story building in an apartment was a young boy no older than seven years of age. His light blue eyes looked down upon the city as he rushed to another window with a smile full of glee.

Nearby was a woman with a slender build, and an attractive looking appearance as she wore an Atlantic Federation uniform with the rank of Vice-Admiral on the shoulders while near by there were two men. One man was slightly older wearing an Atlantic Federation uniform with the rank of Lieutenant on his shoulders. He and his other friend a man wearing a suit were standing near a small bar having some drinks. It was a peaceful scene with family together and a visiting friend.

Unfortunately some happy moments never last. Some kind of discussion was occurring between the two men which caught the woman's attention as she turned her head towards. An argument erupted between the two men and woman as words such as "Patchworker child" and "abomination" was shouted by one of the men; as were a cluster of other words. The little child didn't really understand the point of the argument as he was too busy standing by the window. He had turned his head to look at the argument while the woman, who appeared to be the mother of the child, was speaking in his defense.

As tensions between the adults grew one of them, the man wearing the suit, pulled out a pistol from his jacket as he shouted "Die Coordinator!" He fired two shots from his gun putting two gunshot wounds into the boy's left leg and his mid section which were followed by two more shots which went through the boy's shoulder and his other arm. Cracks in the glass were made from the bullets after they were fired. Each one had gone though the child and out through the window.

The woman threw herself over the child using herself as a shield. Tears dripped from her face as she begged the men to stop as she continued to cry while her child was screaming in pain; laying practically limp in her arms. Luckily for the boy, the man in the suit had missed his vital organs so he was in no immediate danger of dying, but if he didn't receive medical treatment soon he would ultimately bleed to death. As the young boy continued to cry and beg his mother to help him the man wearing the Atlantic Federation uniform roared for his "wife" to move. When she refused the man in the suit shot her five times in the back as the force of the shots broke the glass and sent the woman and her son plummeting to the ground.

The two landed in an open dumpster at the foot of the building. The Atlantic Federation officer had repositioned her body to use her self to soften her son's landing which was further reinforced and softened by landing in the dumpster. Blood covered the two as they laid there for a few moments. The young boy began to stir with his mother muttering her last words "Live…please live." With that the woman closed her eyes and died. The little boy tried moving his mother with his unharmed leg, the pain in his wounded arms and leg making it impossible to move them because of the pain.

"Mommy?" The boy tried moving her again. "Mommy…mommy." His eyes were already red with tears as more poured out like waterfalls until he finally shouted in anguish "MOMMY!" He cried for minutes until some arms reached down to him and picked him up. He found himself looking up into the face of a man with nail blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair. The man looked at the woman and a sad expression appeared on his face; he turned back to the boy and said to him.

"Come with me."

The blonde man noticed the boy was still crying for his mother, but he simply pulled him away and told him, "There is nothing you can do for her." The blonde fellow carried the child off. He disappeared into the alleyways as a gentle breeze blew though area. That child's life had changed forever from that moment. The blood of his mother and his own covered him. Her death left scars upon his mind and soul which would probably never heal.

July 13 C.E. 70

(Five months before the incident at Heliopolis)

Deep in space on the resource satellite known as Heliopolis; at the Morgenroete Facility where work on the five new GAT-Series prototypes were about to take place under the watchful direction of the Atlantic Federation with aid of the engineers at Morgenroete.

The five new mobile suits were expected to be completed in about five months if research and development proceeded as planned. However another story was taking place on the neutral colony at this very moment.

Inside the Heliopolis research engineering college, Kira Yamato and his friends Tolle Koenig, Miriallia Haww, Sai Argyle, and Kuzzey Buskirk were all gathered in class while they were waiting for their teacher to arrive to give them their daily lessons, but he hadn't shown up yet. Kira turned to Tolle and asked him.

"Hey Tolle, did you finish your assignment for our project?"

"Almost. What about you Kira?" Tolle asked with a seemingly confounded expression on his face.

"What about you Sai?" Kira asked as he turned to his second friend.

"Well I had a date last night so I didn't do much I am afraid?" Sai replied. He put one hand on his head and rubbed it feeling slightly embarrassed about the fact he had forgotten to take care of his homework, but he didn't feel too bad since he'd had a date with Fllay Allster last night.

"Sai you need to work on your priorities." Miriallia commented after eavesdropping on the whole conversation.

At that moment Professor Kato walked in and began class, but he wasn't alone when he entered. A young man had followed him into the classroom and took a seat near the back of the class. Once he was seated he pulled out a textbook and opened it up.

The young man was wearing black pants and shoes along with a dark blue shirt and a black jacket. He entered the room holding a small computer in his hands. He black hair and light blue eyes and seemingly pale skin with a slender looking build. He also appeared to be fifteen years of age.

"Good morning class. We will be continuing our lesson from yesterday as planned. I hope you have completed your homework assignments, however before we start I would like to introduce someone who will be with us for a short while. Class, this is Nicholas Tatsumaki. His mother is here for a short time on business so Nicholas will be joining us for the duration of his stay." Dr. Kato said as he introduced Nicholas to everyone.

"A new student?" Kuzzey asked quietly to Kira who simply remained quiet.

"He seems nice. I wonder when he arrived on Heliopolis." Sai whispered to the two. Kuzzey turned his head seemingly interested in the subject and wanting to join in the conversation.

"Really."

Kira didn't pay any mind to what the two were discussing since a moment later they were caught for speaking in class by Dr. Kato. Later, after the lesson was over Kira and his friends left to go out to a café for a small snack, but when they arrived they were surprised to find Nicholas Tatsumaki sitting by himself drinking some soda. Tolle looked towards Kira and asked him "Hey Kira wasn't that guy with that professor earlier today?" The young coordinator turned and looked at him.

"Yeah I think so."

"Why don't we go over there and say hi to him?" Miriallia suggested. Tolle suddenly snapped to attention as he spun around on one of his heels to face his girlfriend with signs of confusion written all over his face followed by a "Huh" from the young man's mouth.

"Well he's joining us for classes so we might as well just say hello." Miriallia replied.

"I don't see anything wrong with that?" Sai commented.

"I guess making a new friend isn't a bad idea." Kira said with a smile.

Nicholas was busy working on a program on his computer as he took a sip from his drink. He didn't really notice Kira and others approaching him from his left hand side. Kira was the first one to introduce himself to the new face on the colony "Hello…Nicholas Tatsumaki right?" Nicholas turned his head away from his computer to notice Kira and his friends standing next to him.

"Yes that is me. You are one of the students I saw in class earlier today right?"

"Yeah…that's right. I am Kira…Kira Yamato, and this is Sai, Miriallia and Tolle." Kira said as he introduced his friends to Nicholas.

"I see…well it's a pleasure to meet you guys." Nicholas said with a thin smile on his face as the young woman in Kira's group was next in line to ask something.

"So what brings you here to Heliopolis?"

"I am just here with my mother for a short while. She will be staying here on business for a few days then she needs to head back to Earth to take care of some things while I head off to another school. But I will only be gone for a short while." Nicholas answered as he maintained a serious expression on his face. Kira and the others were a little disappointed that someone who could have been a new friend was leaving for earth soon, but he did say that he was going to return in a short while. Miriallia's boyfriend offered some words to the young man.

"Well that is too bad, but when are you expected to return?"

"In five to four months from now. Not that long really."

"Then in that case we'll be expecting you back around in December or January then." Sai said as he did the math of the length of time Nicholas would be gone for. The said teenager Sai was speaking of only answered with a question of his own.

"I suppose despite that you still want to get acquainted right?"

"Sure why not…I mean you will be staying around the next time you come back right." Miriallia stated with a smile.

"Yeah…that's true. Alright…guys what should we discuss then."

Over the period of the next few days Kira, Sai, Miriallia and Tolle met with Nicholas several times doing minor things such as having conversations, going out on outings and during that time Nicholas showed Sai and Kira a few tricks of his own such as some technical tricks that the young man was sure they didn't teach at their school.

However it soon came to the time when Nicholas Tatsumaki had to leave. So Kira and his friends met him at the space port to see him off. He was on his way to Europe to study at a school there for a short while. Kira stood near the boarding platform as he waved farewell to Nicholas who was boarding his shuttle. "See you in a few months Nicholas." Kira said with a smile as he waved.

"Sure thing Kira…I'll be back in no time." Nicholas said while he boarded the shuttle.

Once the shuttle had all of its passages onboard it took off heading for its destination. Kira and his friends returned to their studies to await the return of their friend. In five months however something would happen; which would change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2 The Chosen Path

Chapter 2

The Chosen Path

(October 25…three months later)

In space near three of the Atlantic Federation's supply stations for their ships and other vessels a Nazca class ship was moving towards it as it began launching its mobile suits. The Mobile suits launched were a CGUE followed by five GINNs. Four of the five GINNs were pretty stranded in color and in weapons, but one of them was painted black. The other four GINNs were going to move towards their target and attack the supply stations, but the pilot of the CGUE told his men by saying.

"Stand down you four…we'll let our mystery pilot deal with them." A certain masked character commanded as his mobile suit was hovering there watching as the black mobile suit was flying into combat.

"But Commander Le Creuset …that guy possibly can't take on a squadron of Mobile armors and a Nelson Class Battleship?" Dearka Elthman said to his commanding officer.

"I agree with Dearka sir…you have just sent that guy on a suicide mission." Athrun Zala said as he was prepared to head into combat with his GINN.

"Commander Le Creuset! What the hell are you thinking?" Yzak Jule shouted as he watched a group of about eighty Moebius mobile armors appear from the supply station and begin heading towards the lone GINN. Rau Le Creuset smiled as he simply replied to his men by saying.

"I didn't send that boy on a suicide mission, but more on a training exercise. After all there is no better training than actual combat. I have high expirations for that boy and we will see the fruit of his quick training today Yzak. Trust me everyone…you will see why I sent him by himself soon enough."

Athrun, Yzak, Dearka and Nicol were completely confounded by their commander's answer, but they couldn't go against orders so they decided to stand down for now, but they would only step in if things got too rough for their friend. The black GINN moved towards his targets as it aimed its machine gun and took aim. As soon as the Earth Alliance mobile armor's fired a volley of missiles at their foe the GINN went into action as its enemies were pushed back by the recoil of firing their missiles.

The Black GINN fired up its boosters and it shot itself upward as it flew over the missiles while shooting one of them causing it to explode while the explosion from that one missile destroyed the entire volley fired at him. With lighting fast reflexes the pilot maneuvered his GINN and charged the mobile armors while he took aim with his machine gun carefully aiming for a mobile armor and shooting the cockpit of his targets. He used only one shot on each target as he flew to the left to avoid getting shot by the approaching mobile armors as they began encircling him trying to surround the mobile suit. Not only was he able to use the maneuvering thrusters to evade enemy fire, but he was using the recoil from his gun to move him back to help him avoid getting harmed.

The Moebius mobile armors charged their foe as they were closing in on him attempting to overwhelm him. But the Black GINN was using very quickly combat maneuvers flying to the right and then downward as it fired its machine gun destroying each mobile armor unit that had gotten too close to him with one shot from his gun. However when it was becoming too difficult to fight off the large number of attacking mobile armors the GINN pushed its boosters to the limit as it rammed into one of the near by Mobile Armors and sent it flying into one of its comrades destroying both of them while the GINN broke away.

Using the explosion as cover the black mobile suit put away its gun and drew its heavy sword and it charged out through the explosion and it sliced through a near by Mobile Armor destroying it while at the same time he kicked a booster that had belonged to a mobile armor he destroyed sending it crashing into another mobile armor destroying it as well. He flew pass another foe hacking it in half with one blow.

"Who the heck is this guy?" a mobile armor pilot said just before getting sent to meet his maker as the Black GINN attacked from behind slicing him into two cutting into the cockpit killing the pilot.

"Close to half of our forces have already been destroyed. We need back-up!" Another Mobile Armor pilot screamed right before he found himself impaled by the Black GINN's heavy sword. The mobile armors desperately fried at the fast moving mobile suit as it flew up, left and downwards to avoid getting shot by the mobile armors as their target flew towards the supply station where the Nelson Class battleship was stationed.

The battleship was preparing to launch as the Black GINN was closing in on it while it put away its heavy sword and drew its machine gun. The battleship began shooting the GINN as it began to fly pass as it entered the supply depot. The mobile armors flew into the supply depot to follow it, but neither the battleship nor the mobile armors could hit their foe because the pilot had excellent maneuvering skills as he avoiding enemy fire. However some bullets did manage to wiz pass the mobile suit leaving scratch marks on it.

The black GINN suddenly turned around and blasted some metal tanks inside the supply depot and suddenly a large chain of explosions started erupting inside of the area as the mobile armors and the battleship were engulfed and destroyed in the explosions that erupted and eventually destroyed the whole supply depot soon after the GINN flew out of the supply depot and started making its way to the other two.

It quickly went through the two remaining supply depots and destroyed them with ease because all of the forces defending them were destroyed. Soon after the last supply depot disappeared in a giant explosion the black GINN retuned to join its comrades. Athrun, Dearka, Nicol and Yzak were surprised by the supposed rookie that had just gone into battle and was expected to die, but instead he came out of the battle victorious having taken out a large number of enemies and took out a battleship single handedly. The four elite mobile suit pilots may have been surprised, but Rau on the other hand wasn't…he had a wide grin on his face as he called out to the pilot of the Black GINN and said.

"Congratulations cadet. Consider yourself officially graduated and a member of ZAFT's elite. I am sure headquarters will be impressed by your amazing kill count for this battle."

"This was it…you sent him out in battle just so he could graduate early? Who the hell is that guy?" Yzak shouted as he was not too happy that someone who had joined the academy a few months ago had already graduated and was now a elite pilot. Heck for all Yzak knew the guy may not only get named a ace pilot, but they may even give him the Order of the Nebula for this one.

"Sorry Yzak, but that is classified information. I am afraid the pilot's identity must remain a secret for the time being. But don't worry when the time is right I'll tell you who he is." Rau answered with a smile on his face as he flew back towards the ship with the Black GINN following him. Dearka, Nicol, Yzak and Athrun began to follow their commander back, but before they reached the ship Athrun asked Rau.

"You knew he was going to win that battle didn't you sir?"

"Your assumption is correct Athrun…I knew he was going to win. If I hadn't I would have never had sent him out on a mission like that alone. You can say that young pilot has very special as well as highly valued talents. Even some members of the council are very interested in him." Rau Le Creuset answered while the grin on his face remained.

"Is there anything about the pilot you can tell me that isn't classified sir?" Athrun asked.

"All I can really tell you is that…_he is not the average coordinator_." Rau replied.

Athrun was confused by his commander's reply, but he decided not to bother him about it any more. After all of the mobile suits were docked abroad the ship Dearka, Nicol, Yzak and Athrun floated near by hoping to get a look at the pilot who had kicked some serious ass. The cockpit of the black GINN opened up and a young man wearing a green and black average ZAFT flight suit emerged from the cockpit.

Nicol and his friends moved closer as some of the engineers inside the hanger were clapping and applauding the pilot as he floated down to the ground near by where Commander Le Creuset was waiting. Unfortunately for Athrun, Yzak, Dearka and Nicol they couldn't see the pilot's face clearly because of the large black sunglasses he wore that covered the upper half of his face.

"Nice job." Dearka commented as the pilot floated by him, but pilot didn't say anything but only give him a thumbs up gesture.

"Hey pal who the hell are you?" Yzak shouted.

"That is enough Yzak. As I said no one on this ship is allowed to know his identity, and even the pilot himself can't tell you." Rau said as he gestured for the pilot to follow him. "Rest well everyone we will be returning to the homeland for a short time so all of you have temporary shore leave." Rau said as he and the pilot went down the hall.

Sometime later in Rau's cabin the masked commander was sitting at his desk reviewing some reports while the pilot sat down in a chair just opposite of Rau still wearing his flight suit. Once Le Creuset was done reading the reports in front of him he turned to the pilot and smiled as he said.

"I am not surprised that you had done so well out there today. Your skills as a pilot have improved greatly. When you came to use you were but a nobody with very little piloting experience, but now look at you. You now have piloting skills equal to that of an ace, and you are now a professional solider as well. I can see great potential in you young man. Patrick was unsure of your abilities at first, but I am sure this will prove how valued you really are."

"Thank you sir." The pilot replied as he removed his helmet and the sunglasses he wore.

"No thank you Nicholas Tatsumaki for a job well done." Rau replied as the young natural or rather young coordinator was seated before him. "Who would have thought someone like you would have joined ZAFT. I am sure he would be proud of you." Rau commented as Nicholas simply smiled and answered him by saying.

"I am sure he would be. Your men have done a find job keeping my presence at the PLANTs secret. No one suspects anything or even some think I am dead. So what happens now?"

"Now we return to the homeland were Patrick will arrange for you to be further trained in secret so when the time comes you will be prepared to carry out the operation as planned. Even with the _prior _training I know you had under went. I believe there is more we can teach you. Your friends are beginning phase one of our hidden plans as you requested." Rau informed the young pilot.

"Excellent…just a few more steps and our plans to strike back at the Alliance will be ready." Nicholas said with a smile.

"Indeed…the operation you suggested is quite brilliant…I didn't even think you would conceive such an idea like that, but I suppose you had help from your friends after all. However I do like it…if it works we shall deliver a message to the Earth Alliance and if we are lucky we may even cripple them. However this all possible for the insiders you hired that we have to thank as well." Rau commented as he pushed a few buttons on his desk to open a communications channel with PLANT. More specifically a secured as well a private channel with Patrick at December City.

At the PLANT city inside his dimly lit office Patrick received the secured transmission as he was face to face with Rau Le Creuset on a private video line. "I trust you are here to report to me Mr. Tatsumaki's mission status?" Patrick asked with a serious expression on his face as he awaited Rau's reply.

"His performance in battle was far beyond expatiations. He whipped out over eighty mobile armor units, destroyed a Nelson Class battleship, and three supply depots single handily without even damaging his mobile suit, but leaving it with a few small scratches. His performance is what I would call truly extraordinary." Rau answered as Le Creuset's report surprised Patrick as his eyes slightly widen in surprise. As far as he knew; he never had heard of a mobile suit pilot taking out that many units ever. It was indeed a very impressive kill count.

"I take it you are surprised as well by his performance." Rau commented.

"Its good to hear his mission was a success. I will make sure that he is rewarded for his actions after he has carried out the operation and his mission." Patrick informed Rau.

"Of course sir. Right now we are on route to the homeland for re-supply. He will finish his military training then we can finish the final preparations of the operation." Rau replied with a seldom glaze on his face. Patrick nodded his head and told Rau these last few words before cutting the communication with the commander.

"Keep up the good work commander. You have done a fine job teaching the boy…make sure those who will complete his training don't make any mistakes. I want your full report after you arrive here at December City."

After Patrick switched off the communications viewer on his desk he turned to looked towards a person hidden in the shadows near by as the figure concealed by the shadows said "I told you his skills would be beyond that of the average coordinator. A few months ago he had arrived appearing that he had never piloted a mobile suit before. Now look at him. He already fights like an ace pilot."

"I almost didn't want to believe it at first when you told me about him, but hearing of his performance today has convinced me. He is really indeed a survivor of that fabled project that was said that all of its subjects who were part of it had perished. I am sure we will be seeing more of his abilities as his skills as a pilot improve." Patrick commented with a grin.

"Of course I expected no less from him. After all he is what he was made to be." The figure in the shadows replied.

"He will be very useful to ZAFT. Someone with skills and such abilities don't suddenly appear out of nowhere now do they?" Patrick said as the figure hiding in the shadows agreed with him by nodding his head. "I look forward to his next set of achievements." Patrick commented as the figure in the shadows also commented by saying.

"I assure you chairman. You have seen only the tip of the iceberg. His true power is yet to be unleashed."


	3. Chapter 3 To meet again before the storm

Chapter 3

To meet again before the storm

(Two months later January 24 C.E. 71)

On the resource satellite of Heliopolis at the Morgenroete Facility the workers there were preparing to roll out the new mobile suits created along with the new battleship called the Archangel. Aside from those events Kira Yamato and his friends were walking by an outdoor café, but they were surprised when they saw a familiar face sitting at one of the tables. It was Nicholas Tatsumaki finishing off a piece of cheesecake; as he ate the last piece a certain group was approaching.

Kira was surprised to find him suddenly, but he was glad to see him back at Heliopolis. Kira along with Tolle and Miriallia walked up to their friend. As they approached him Nicholas turned his head and saw the trio so he started waving at them with a smile on his face as he said "Well I return to Heliopolis an hour ago and I run into you guys so quickly. Must be fate."

"Its good to see you again Nicholas." Kira said with a smile.

"Same here Kira. Its also good to see the rest of you guys as well. Tolle you're looking healthy and Miriallia you are looking great yourself." Nicholas said as he complimented the two young teens. Miriallia and Tolle smiled slightly as both of them replied to Nicholas by saying.

"Oh thank you."

"So how was Europe?" Kira asked.

"It was alright…Pairs was fun, but I liked Rome better. I saw some good sites there while I was studying there."

"Sounds like you had a good time." Tolle said as he felt a little jealous of Nicholas for having seen places like Rome and Pairs during his time on earth.

"Did you see anything else interesting down there?" Kira asked with a curious expression.

"Nothing worth mentioning really, but my trip was still fun."

"Well I guess that is what is important. Just as long as you had a good time is enough for us to hear." Kira said as his robotic bird Torii flew down from above and landed on his shoulder. Nicholas took an interest in the bird as looked at it before asking Kira.

"That is an interesting pet you have there."

"Oh this is Torii…a friend of mines gave it to me a long time ago." Kira said as he remembered the last time he saw Athrun on moon just before he left for PLANT. Kira was wondering how his old friend was doing. He knew PLANT had a lot of problems dealing with earth due to the war, but the young coordinator had a feeling that his friend was alright.

"I see…I hope you will take good care of that gift then."

"I intend to." Kira replied with a warm smile.

"Alright guys! Since Nicholas is back why don't we go for a walk and find Sai. I am sure he would like to see him. Besides we still have so much we need to catch up on." Tolle said cheerfully. Miriallia and Kira agreed as Nicholas got up from his seat and grabbed his things. Sometime later that evening after Kira, Tolle, and Miriallia were unable to find Sai and Kuzzey since the two boys had their own thing to do. Nicholas was heading home to retire for the evening.

However on his way home Nicholas stopped by an alleyway where he encountered a shadily man dressed in an overcoat and was wearing a baseball cap to hide his identity. Nicholas leaned back against the wall near him and said "Is everything in order for the operation tomorrow?"

"We are ready to proceed with the plan sir. Everything has been prepared just as you ordered." The man answered as Nicholas slipped him a disk from his pocket.

"Good…this is the information on the security detail and other information Rau will need if he wants to pull off a successful operation to steal the new machines. Also share this information with our men before the operation tomorrow. Have them meet me at Morgenroete's main factory. Once inside we will steal all of the data regarding the G-series along with the secret Astray project I have heard about that Orb is doing and along anything else we find. The men will meet me in the security control room at 11:30 am armed with what ever weapons they can bring. I have informed my men on the inside to meet us at the dock for a quick departure once we are done." Nicholas said with a smile as the man took the disk from him.

"What about the security guards?" the man asked.

"I'll take care of that. No one is aware of what is about to happen, and thanks to our men on the insider getting into the security control room will all but too easy." Nicholas answered.

"Of course sir." The man commented as he smiled at the thought of reassurance.

"Also has my CGUE been modified as I have requested?" Nicholas asked as he rolled both of his eyes towards the man who was near him.

"Yes sir…we managed to sneak it into the colony, but it wasn't easy. But it's ready for you to use in the operation tomorrow aboard the transport ship." The man replied.

"Good…I will send a few people back to the PLANTs with the data while I'll lead the operation in the debris belt personally." Nicholas said to his friend as the man turned to face him as he said.

"With your planning sir we will surely hit the Atlantic Federation hard, and maybe even cripple the Blue Cosmos organization if we are lucky." The man said as he Nicholas simply smiled, but the man with the baseball cap then asked Nicholas "By the way sir what about our men in the Eurasian and Atlantic Federations?"

"Tell them to stay with them for now and await further instructions, but tell them to be careful and keep a low-profile. I do not wish for them to get caught." Nicholas answered as he had a look of concern on his face about the lives of those who are serving him to help him achieve their common dream.

"They are all aware of the risks sir. In fact they would gladly give their lives to bring about your dream." The man said with a sly smile on his face.

"No not my dream…Our Common Dream. We do this to bring forth a Bright and Peaceful future for the world." Nicholas said as his expression turned revealing a more serious expression on his face.

"Spoken like a true revolutionary. This dream must be made a reality no matter what the cost." The man said with a concerned expression about the war. If it was to get accelerated any more further. Then the world as they know it would be destroyed.

"Then go and inform the rest of our men. Once our business is done here and in the debris belt we will rendezvous at base. Now let's leave before someone notices us." Nicholas said as he the man wearing the baseball cap shook hands with his friend before both of them disappeared into the night.

On board the ZAFT ship called the Vesalius; Rau Le Creuset opened up a communications channel with a man on Heliopolis who was none other than the same man who Nicholas had met with about an hour ago. "So it's you. I trust you have already met with a certain someone?" Rau asked as he immediately recognized the purpose of the man's reason of contacting him.

"He has given me the necessary information you require sir. So I am transmitting it to you now. Are you receiving it?" the man asked as Rau began receiving a large number of files giving the ZAFT commander all of the information on the mobile suits there, everything that had been developed at Heliopolis, and including all of the information he would need to pull off a successful theft operation.

"Excellent work Bruce. Be sure to give my compliments to your leader, and good luck with your upcoming operation." Rau said with a smile as he had successfully received all of the information Bruce sent him. Bruce smiled as he simply answered Rau by saying.

"Thank you Commander Le Creuset. We wish you good luck on your next mission."

Bruce said as his face disappeared from the video screen on his desk. Rau had a smile on his face for a few moments as he began concocting his plan to steal the new mobile suits at Heliopolis, but he was interrupted when he heard a knock on his door followed by a voice saying.

"Captain Miguel Aiman reporting."

"Enter." Rau replied as the door opened and Miguel walked in giving Rau a salute as he asked.

"Commander Le Creuset. I wish to discuss the matter of losing the supply station during my last combat engagement." Miguel was saying, but he stopped when Rau interrupted him by saying.

"Your mission was to defeat the enemy that was attacking the supply stations. You have fulfilled that mission objective so you can put your mind at ease now captain. But since you are here I would like to discuss your next assignment. However I am afraid due to the damage your GINN suffered during your battle with that mercenary it won't be ready so would you mind using a normal GINN for the upcoming mission?"

"Of course not Commander Le Creuset, and thank you." Miguel replied as he saluted the masked commander.

"Excellent…in that case I will be counting on your skills during our next mission Miguel. Our next mission will be at the Neutral Colony of Orb known as Heliopolis." Rau began saying as he Miguel was surprised that they would be heading to a neutral colony, but the real question on Miguel's mind was the reason for going there. So the GINN pilot asked.

"Excuse me commander for interpreting you, but why are we heading to that colony?"

"A fair question. Word has reached us of the Atlantic Federation are secretly cooperating with Orb and Morgenroete at Heliopolis in the construction of new mobile suits for the Alliance and as well as the construction of a new battleship. These new weapons are set to be transported tomorrow so we intend to acquire those new mobile suits for ourselves before the Earth Alliance has a chance to transport them off the colony." Rau answered as the thought of Heliopolis developing weapons for the Earth Alliance was quite a surprise for him.

"Earth Alliance weapons inside the Neutral colony. Those bastards." Miguel commented as his fists tighten because he was sickened by the thought that the Alliance would use a colony like Heliopolis as a shield so they could make their weapons inside of it. Rau grinned slightly as he looked up at Miguel and said.

"Go and gather Athrun and the others and meet me in the briefing room in one hour. I shall discuss the rest of the mission then. You are dismissed Captain." Rau said as Miguel saluted him and he turned around and left the room. Rau opened up a communications line with someone at the PLANTs. Patrick's face appeared on the video screen on top of Rau's desk.

"Report commander." Patrick demanded as Rau began giving his report as he said.

"Nicholas has begun the operation as planned. Once things at Heliopolis have been taken care of he will move to phase two of the plan."

"Excellent…just a few more steps till the elimination of those naturals on earth. I never would have thought Nicholas himself would propose such a plan however it may work if nothing unexpected happens." Patrick commented as he remembered the kind of plan Nicholas proposed.

"Operation Meteor will be carried out as plan sir. Even if something does go wrong Nicholas does have a back up plan in place just in case. Whenever the main objective of the plan fails we can still do a lot of considerable harm to the Earth Alliance." Rau informed the chairman as Patrick put one hand on his chin to think about a thought in his mind, but then he answered Rau by saying.

"That is true, but I still hope the main objective of Operation Meteor is carried out despite the manner of how it is carried out does trouble me, but the results will be worth it. I will speak with you again after your mission at Heliopolis." Patrick suddenly cut the communications line with Rau as his face disappeared from the screen. Rau smiled for a moment as he thought to himself.

_Actually Patrick…I think Nicholas has other plans with Operation Meteor. _

Meanwhile inside a hanger somewhere the man known as Bruce entered a large transport ship similar to the kind some Junk Guild members use to move heavy and large mobile armor and mobile suit parts and other junk. Bruce entered the ship and he made his way to a cabin as he walked over to a desk with a video phone on it. He pulled out a chair and took a seat in it as he activated the video phone to make a call. In moments a face appeared concealed in shadows.

"Yes"

"Nicholas is moving ahead with his plans as you expected."

"I see…keep me posted when something new develops." The man in the shadows of the video phone image said as the screen went blank as the brief communication between the men ended.

At that moment on the ship men were unpacking hidden automatic assault rifles, guns, and knives that were hidden on the ship as other men were pulling out Morgenroete security guard uniforms. An infiltration as well an attack on the facility was planned tomorrow and what else may happen is still unknown.


	4. Chapter 4 Requiem of War

A/N: sorry the old story is staying down since I can post two stories with the same title. Besides this one is better than the old. RVD you can use my character, but wait until chapter 12 where he reveals his true self. I have premade 21 chapters so far. I'll post them all slowly.

Chapter 4

Requiem of War

The next morning came as Kira, Tolle, and Miriallia were leaving to see Dr. Kato at the Morgenroete research facility. However the trio was sitting at a park bench while Kira brought out his laptop. A few moments later Kira and Tolle were viewing various news video footage from different areas of the world until news about the battle happening at the Republic of East Asia's Kaohsiung spaceport appeared and it was the only news feed they could hold onto. Kira, Miriallia and Tolle watch the news report as an announcer spoke by saying while Tolle was working to maintain the signal.

"Right here, about 7 kilometers outside of Kaoshiung, the sounds of a fierce battle can be heard. Due to the ZAFT forces advancing towards the spaceport, all media personnel have been ordered to seek refuge due to the possible number of casualties." A news anchorman said as Kira and Tolle tried to get more information, but the signal went dead. They had lost the signal.

"This news feed is from last week right?" Miriallia asked the two boys.

"Yeah, but I can't find anything saying what happened to the spaceport." Kira said as he closed his laptop.

"But isn't Kaoshiung pretty close to Orb? I wonder if Orb is going to be okay." Miriallia asked with a concerned expression on her face.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. We might be close, but we're a neutral colony. There's no way Orb would turn into a battlefield." Tolle answered with a cheerful expression. Miriallia sighed for a moment as she turned to Tolle with a smile as she simply replied by saying.

"Yeah…I hope so."

"I doubt Orb will become a battlefield right Tolle." Kira asked Tolle as he turned his head to face him while the cheerful young man answered him promptly with a smile as he said, but at the same time asked himself a question which was.

"That's right, but I still but can't help to wonder what happened at that spaceport."

"I am afraid the Kaohsiung spaceport fell two days ago. I heard about it while I was leaving for Heliopolis." Nicholas said as he appeared behind Kira and Tolle after he had overheard the two's conversation. Tolle and Kira both turned their heads to look behind them to find Nicholas standing there looking down at them.

"It fell…ZAFT destroyed it?" Tolle asked with a surprised expression.

"Yep…Earth Alliance troops were taken out and the spaceport itself was completely blown apart."

"Well I guess that answers one question, but what about Orb?" Miriallia asked.

"ZAFT hasn't gone anywhere near Orb since the battle. They have been keeping their distance from that country." Nicholas replied as Kira had a relieved expression on his face. "You seemed pleased that ZAFT hasn't approached Orb." Nicholas commented as he noticed Kira's expression.

"I am just glad Orb wasn't drawn into the war. I don't even want to being to think about what would happen if that did." Kira said with a gloomy expression.

"I would be careful about saying such things. You may end up jinxing it." Nicholas joked with a smile.

Kira clucked a little as he then replied by saying "Is that so, then maybe I should be a little more careful talking about it. But still seriously I hope Orb is never drawn into the conflict."

"One can only hope such things will not happen, but no one knows what the future holds so something could always happen without you knowing it or be able to do anything about it." Nicholas said as he remembered a peaceful time from his childhood. Kira had a confounded expression on his face as he noticed that Nicholas seemed sadden for a few moments about something.

"Are you alright?" Kira asked the young teen standing behind him.

"Oh…me…don't worry. I am fine. I think you guys maybe late for your visit with Dr. Kato if I am not mistaken." Nicholas cautioned as he pointed to his watch on his wrist.

"Oh man…he's right we're going to be so late." Tolle said as he seemed a little panicked.

"Then we better get going then." Kira suggested as the group left the park to make their way to the research facility. Meanwhile outside in space near by hiding behind some asteroids were three ZAFT ships. One was the Versailles; the second was a Laurasia class ship called the Gamow and the third ship was another Laurasia class ship known as the Alexandra. A group of three small shuttles were deployed from the ships. One board one of the shuttles a group of soldiers were sitting inside of them.

"Anyways, are you sure this is okay?" said Rusty who was asked his fellow men what he had considered an important question.

"Is what okay?" Yzak said with a confounded look on his face.

"Meddling in the affairs of a neutral colony like this." Rusty answered as Yzak with a serious expression on his face answered his friend's question by saying.

"Then you would condone the Earth Alliance using the same neutral colony to develop its weapons?"

Rusty began laughing for a few moments as he said "You've got a point, I guess." After that small conversation a voice was heard over the intercom. It was Miguel as he asked the men onboard the shuttle.

"Guys. Don't keep me waiting too long."

"Yeah, yeah don't worry Miguel. We'll be in and have those mobile suits in time for lunch. But lets quit the chit-chat and let's go okay. Like they say, for ZAFT." Rusty said with a cheerful expression on his face as the shuttles drew closer to Heliopolis. Meanwhile inside the colony Kira, Tolle, Miriallia and Nicholas reached a small outdoor station to wait for an automatic car.

While they were waiting they bummed into Fllay Allster and two of her friends. As the two approached Kira and his friends overheard them talking about Ssigh and some kind of letter she had received from him. As the two approached Fllay noticed the group. She turned her head and decided to say hello to Ssigh's friends.

"Hello Miriallia." Fllay said with smile on her face.

"Hi Fllay…what brings you here?" the young girl asked.

"Me and my friends are going on a little outing. You know the usual. You should probably come with us." Fllay asked while she offered Miriallia a chance to hang out with her sometime. Miriallia smiled at the offer as she replied simply by saying.

"Well that's nice…maybe next time I'll be available."

"That's good to hear, but I am curious to know. Are those two some of Ssigh's friends as well?" Fllay said as she pointed at Kira and Nicholas. The two boys were a bit caught off guard, but Miriallia answered for them by telling Fllay.

"Yes…this one is Kira Yamato and this guy right here is Nicholas Tatsumaki." Miriallia said as she introduced Nicholas and Kira to her as Miriallia turned to Tolle and asked the red head "you already know Tolle right." Fllay nodded her head as Kira and Nicholas said hi to the woman.

"Hello Fllay." Kira said with a smile.

"Yeah…hi." Nicholas said with a friendly expression on his face.

Fllay smiled at the two as she replied to Miriallia's earlier question by saying. "Of course we met once before. Ssigh told me about Kira and Nicholas, and." Fllay was interpreted when she saw an automatic car pull up for them. "Sorry everyone its been nice chatting with you guys, but we have to go. I'll see you guys around." Fllay said as she and her friends waved farewell to them.

"Excuse us, but we need to get by." A voice came from behind as a woman with short black hair accompanied by two other men was trying to get by the group of youngsters. Kira and Nicholas along with Miriallia and Tolle both moved out of the way so the three could pass by. "Thank you." The woman said as she and her friends all got into an automatic car and drove off.

A few moments later another car appeared and the four teens got in and made their way to the Morgenroete research facility. Meanwhile at the same time the ZAFT shuttles carrying a group of soldiers stopped near an entrance into the colony. All of the soldiers left the shuttle and entered the colony as they soon reached the spaceport where the new battleship the Archangel was docked. One of the soldiers gave some hand signs to his friends as the group suddenly broke up into three teams and disappeared down different corridors.

Later as the car stopped in front of the research center at Morgenroete the group got out of the car. Suddenly before the group could walk any further a clock alarm on Nicholas's watch began going off as it made a loud beeping sound. Nicholas looked at his watch and said "Oh dear. I am afraid I have to go guys. I have another appointment I must tend to."

"That's too bad." Miriallia said with a disappointed expression on her face.

"I won't worry about it Milly. I am sure once he is done he'll be right back right." Tolle said his usual cheerful smile.

"Yes of course I will be." Nicholas said as he started walking towards the main factory. Kira watched his friend leave as he waved to him shouting.

"Hey don't take too long ok."

Nicholas turned his head and said "Don't worry I won't." A dark smile crossed Nicholas's face as he entered the main factory after showing an ID card to a guard who was standing by the main entrance. As Kira and his friends entered the research center Nicholas made his way to the security control room for the whole facility. He saw a guard inside of the room who had gotten up to ask him to leave, but Nicholas drew a gun with a silencer attached to the barrel from his jacket and he shot the guard two times in the chest.

Nicholas closed and locked the door as he pulled up a chair and he began typing on the control console keyboard in front of him as he quickly worked to shut down the facilities security systems and surveillance cameras. Not only were those systems now disabled, but Nicholas had quickly shut off the security door locks throughout the facility allowing anyone to go anywhere in the base without anything stopping them. Lastly Nicholas used the system to shut down the phones and communications network for the facility so no one could warn them of what was about to happen here.

The security system here wasn't only connected to the factories and facilities here, but the spaceport the Archangel was at as well. Its security system was also controlled from this station. Now with it shut down it would be easy for anyone to break in. Even a child could do it. Now all Nicholas had to do was to wait for his men to arrive.

Meanwhile at one of the rear exits to the factory a group of about twenty armed men. Carrying grenades and AK-47 machine guns equipped with suppressors reached the door. All of the men wear dressed up as Security guards with black cloths wrapped around their arms just above their elbows. One of them opened it up and poked his head inside. A security lock would normally keep the door locked, but now that all of the security systems were disabled. The locks were something these men had to worry about.

Once the man who had poked his head into the factory checked if the area was clear he notified his men as they quickly stormed into the factory. They rushed down the halls in two by two formations. When they saw a worker or a security guard they quickly gunned them down before they could attempt to alert anyone of their presences. It didn't take them long to reach the control room where Nicholas was waiting for them. He was looking at his watch as five of the twenty men poured into the room while the rest ran throughout the main factory securing the building as well as all of its entrances and its exits.

"Exactly 11:30 am sharp. Good work men. Now we can proceed with the next phase of our plan. Has the building been secured?" Nicholas asked as he got up from the chair he was sitting in. One of the men armed with a machine gun walked up close to him and said while saluting him.

"All exits and entrances have been secured sir. We are in complete control of the factory and all possible means of escape or alerting anyone to our presence has been cut off. We have maybe twenty to fifteen minutes before anyone becomes suspicious and comes here checking on things here."

"Excellent work Stan. Now I want you, Charlie, Bill, and Roger to accompany me to the main computer core and help me hack into the main system to take all of Morgenroete's and the Earth Alliance's up to date research data along with any other goodies we find. We have to work quickly it won't be long before ZAFT beings its attack on the colony so we must pick up the pace." Nicholas commanded as his men snapped to it and went to work.

Meanwhile as Athrun and Nicol were planting bombs inside the spaceport the ZAFT elite pilot couldn't help, but notice that the security cameras and systems in the area were all deactivated. Nicol noticed his friend's concern as he was looking at a deactivated camera above them.

"What's wrong Athrun?" Nicol asked as he put one hand on his shoulder.

"It's nothing Nicol. I am just a bit surprised that all of the security protocols have been deactivated. I was expecting tighter security around this place." Athrun answered.

"Maybe someone messed up and their system is down, but either way it makes it easier for us right." Nicol said cheerfully.

"Yeah I suppose, but let's not stop now. Let's hurry up before the system comes back online or something." Athrun said as he and Nicol went back to work, but he still felt uneasy about the situation. He had a bad feeling about the mission he was a part of. Meanwhile back at Morgenroete's main computer core room. Nicholas and his men began accessing the network.

It didn't take them long to locate the data they were searching for. They hooked up some external hard drives to the computers in the room and began downloading all of the data; literally cleaning out the database. The Astray Project, G-Series, and all other research data and materials that Morgenroete was working on or had was now downloaded onto about ten external hard drives and ready for transport to ZAFT for their engineers and scientists to examine.

Although Nicholas had acquired samples of the research conducted here by getting ZAFT the specs for Phase shift and beam weaponry technology a few months ago thanks to help from insiders; Nicholas had intended of getting ZAFT every last scarp of information regarding the work and research being done here this time around.

Once they were finished Nicholas pulled a compact disk out of his pocket and inserted it into the computer and opened a file on it. Suddenly all of the files within the computer core were being deleted and the rest of the system was being destroyed by a very powerful computer virus.

"That should cover our tracks. Alright men we're done here. Let's go." Nicholas said as he grabbed two sets of the External Hard drives and started to walk away with his men, but as they were heading out of the factory quietly one of the men with him turned to him and asked.

"Excuse me sir, but what about the two mobile suits in the hanger here?"

"You mean the Aegis and the Strike? You took care of the guards and personal in there right?" Nicholas asked as he turned his head to face the guy who had asked him a question while the man answered his question by replying.

"Of course sir."

"Then leave them be. ZAFT will be here in a short while to claim them so we don't need to worry about them. Now let's get to the space port and get off this colony quickly." Nicholas said firmly as the rest of his men made their way out of the factory and they all got into some vehicles that were waiting for them near by. Once aboard they drove off to the space port to make a hasty departure.

Several minutes later a large transport vessel departed from Heliopolis and was moving quickly to leave the area. Inside the main cargo hold of the ship Nicholas watched as a few men revealed the CGUE unit they had hidden aboard the ship as it was unburied and uncovered from a tarp and some junk parts that were covering it to hide it. Once it was uncovered Nicholas looked it over.

The CGUE before the young man was heavily modified using data acquired in the earlier months during the G-Series development by a spy Nicholas had hired to steal the data he needed from Morgenroete. It cost him an arm and a leg, but it was worth it. The CGUE had a different color scheme from the regular ones seen in the war. For instance this one had a black and dark grey color scheme with some plum at the appropriate places. However at the moment the whole mobile suit was a light grayish color; it was because color wasn't the only upgrade made. Its real color scheme would be a black color much like the color his GINN had.

The CGUE was given Phase Shift Armor, its shield was covered with anti-beam coating and two beam sabers attached to a recharging/battery unit on the shield so the mobile suit's beam sabers wouldn't have to draw power from the mobile suit's battery reactor. Aside from enhanced boosters and proposition systems the CGUE was armed with a high-energy beam rifle with a built in grenade launcher. The CGUE still carried the same Heavy sword its counter-part uses, but it was left there so Nicholas could surprise his enemies Thanks to Martius Arsenals and Maius Military Industries they created Nicholas Tatsumaki's Custom CGUE calling it the ZGMF-000A High Maneuver Enhanced CGUE.

"Well done…my new machine looks good. Ironic that today is my birthday so I guess this is the best birthday present I have received." Nicholas commented as a man seemingly kinda large with a bald head and a grey beard approached the young man from behind as he asked the young coordinator.

"Sir we have received word from our men near the Debris belt. They are awaiting further instructions. They are prepared to commence Operation Meteor."

"Excellent work Daniel. We'll head over there and rendezvous we the rest of our men, but first you and a few others need to head over to the PLANTs first to drop off the goods." Nicholas said as he was referring to the Hard Drives containing the data they had gotten a hold of. "With that done there we have only one more bit of business to attend to. I'll explain after you are done at the PLANTs." Nicholas commented as he and Daniel both walked towards the bridge of the ship.

"Of course sir." Daniel said with a respectfully saluted as he and Nicholas descended deeper into the ship.


	5. Chapter 5 The course of one’s Destiny

Chapter 5

The course of one's Destiny

Meanwhile back on Heliopolis; Kira and Ssigh were working with their computers when suddenly the whole system crashed. Their computer screens went blank as Ssigh and Kira were both baffled by the sudden occurrence. "What happened to the system?" Ssigh asked as he tried to get his computer working again, but it was no good.

"I think the whole computer network has crashed." Kira said as he was also trying to get the computer he was working on to function.

"What happened guys?" Kuzzey asked as he looked over Kira's shoulder.

"I don't know." Kira said as he kept trying to get the computer he was using to work.

"Maybe I better go find Dr. Kato and ask him what happen." Miriallia suggested.

"That might be a good idea, but do we know where he is?" Tolle asked.

"Good point." Miriallia said sadly.

While the group worked trying to get the computers working Cagalli continued to stand near by. She had come to Morgenroete on Heliopolis to see for herself if the Alliance was really developing mobile suits here. At that moment inside the hanger where the Archangel was docked Athrun and his fellow soldiers had finished planting bombs throughout the whole spaceport.

Athrun and the rest of the ZAFT soldiers had finished making their way to the colony interior where they were now only waiting for Rau Le Creuset to launch the attack on Heliopolis. Speak of the devil on board the Vesalius Rau turned to Captain Ades and commanded.

"Its time."

"Active the engines. Take us forward and have the Alexandra and the Gamow launch their mobile suits and to join in the attack." Captain Ades commanded as the three ZAFT ships began moving towards the colony as each ship began deploying their mobile suit forces as planned. A total of twelve GINNs were deployed, but only six of them flew towards the colony while the rest of the GINNs stayed behind to protect the ships just in case.

Inside the spaceport alarms were going off as the ZAFT ships were approaching the colony, but the GINNs were going to be upon them in a matter of moments. On board the civilian transport ship the Marseille III that had brought the G-pilots to Heliopolis was alerted to the impending attack on the colony. The personal managing the spaceport send out warnings to ZAFT forces, but their signals are blocked by interference waves being emitted by the ZAFT ships. On board the bridge of the transport ship Mwu La Flaga was with the captain as they were informed of the situation.

"I am not surprised that they figured it out. They know the Earth Alliance is developing mobile suits here on Heliopolis." Mwu commented as he heard the report of ZAFT launching an attack on the colony. The captain started to sweat slightly as he was shocked that ZAFT had discovered their plans.

"But how did find out. Our security and steps we took to ensure that it would remain secret should have been more than enough." The captain added as he turned to the ace mobile armor pilot. Mwu turned his head to look down at him as he simply replied to his comment by answering.

"I don't know how they found out, but I guess they had an insider."

"Ensign contact the Archangel and tell them to launch the G-units ASAP." The captain commanded as the ensign at his station shakily replied.

"Y-yes sir."

"Lieutenant La Flaga I want you to get out there in the Zero and defend the colony. No matter what happens those units mustn't fall into ZAFT's hands understood?" the captain asked as he turned to Mwu.

"Yes sir…I'll mobilize the Zero at once and give Heliopolis a hand dealing with ZAFT." Mwu replied with a salute.

"Good. Have Harry and Johnson launch in their Moebius to fight as well." The captain asked as Mwu started making his way off the bridge after saying.

"Understood sir."

Once Mwu was gone the captain turned his attention to the rest of his crew who were on the bridge as he commanded "This ship is heading out into battle as well. Ensign! Give the order for all hands to prepare for battle stations." The Ensign didn't bother to speak with the captain as he began quickly relaying the captain's orders to the rest of ship, but the officer had one bit of news to report.

"Sir I can't reach the Archangel. All communications between here and the hanger has been cut off."

"What?" the captain asked with a surprised expression.

Meanwhile inside the hanger where the Archangel was kept; the captain along with the G-pilots and a group of boarding crew members were boarding the Archangel when suddenly the bombs left by ZAFT's soldiers detonated and destroyed most of the hanger as well as killing the captain and the mobile suit pilots along with a large number of the Archangel's crew who were working outside of the ship at the time of the explosions.

Back at Morgenroete; Lieutenant Murrue Ramius was with the trailers containing the Duel, Blitz and the Buster Gundams near the rear of the facility inside a large storehouse. So far no one was aware of the events that had taken place at the factory yet. The young woman was preparing the three units for transport to the Archangel, but with communications within Morgenroete were cut off no one was there was aware of the impending danger.

However the explosions from the hanger where the Archangel was at alerted most of the colony. Murrue turned to a worker and asked "Sergeant what was that?" The sergeant turned to her and replied.

"I don't know…I'll call the Archangel and find out."

The sergeant rushed over to a near by phone on a wall and he tried to raise the Archangel, but the line was dead. No matter how much the Sergeant tried all communications going in and out of Morgenroete as well as to the hanger where the Archangel was located was dead.

"Lieutenant the lines are dead. I can't reach the Archangel or anyone for that matter." The Sergeant reported.

"What!" Murrue said with a horrified expression. "Sergeant! Prepare to move these units out. You three come with me. We're going over to the main factory where the security control center is and find out what is going on. If something has happened to the Archangel then we may have to relocate the G-units." Murrue said as she pointed to three men near by as they all drew handguns and armed themselves just in case as the group rushed over to the main factory.

Meanwhile in space Mwu launched in the Moebius Zero while two others took off into battle inside two Moebius Units. The Six GINNs deployed to the colony were busy making short work of the Mistral worker pods as each one was effortlessly gunned down and destroyed by the technologically superior ZAFT mobile suits. One worker pod was blown into scrap by GINN armed with a bazooka.

Three more Worker pods were shot to pieces by the assault rifles some of the GINNs were armed with literally littering space with bits and parts of metal showing all that remained of the worker pods. Such a thing would even be considered a battle…it was more of a slaughter as the GINNs were left unopposed. That is until the Moebius Zero appeared on the battle field piloted by the Hawk of Endymion. Mwu unleashed his four wire controlled gun barrels as they spread out and open fire on the attacking GINNs.

The recoil from the gun barrels pushed the barrels back slightly, but Mwu was successful damaging a GINN as he blew off one of its arms and a leg. Bits of metal along with two small explosions were proof of the damage Mwu had caused to the mobile suit as the GINN was unable to continue the battle backed away and retreated for repairs. Mwu turned his attention and began to help the remaining worker pods and the two Moebius units deal with the remaining ZAFT forces. However in the mists of the battle being raged four GINNs snuck away from the battle and entered the colony destroying most of the space port as they entered.

Back inside the colony Murrue and the group of workers that had followed her into the main factory were shocked by the brutal sight they saw as they found several dead employees and some guards lying on the ground all of them riddled with gun shot wounds all over their bodies. While horrified by the sight Murrue heard someone groaning near by as the young woman turned her head to find a man leaning against a large crate with four gun shot wounds. One was on his leg while three were on his chest. One bullet had pierced his side, his left lung and his shoulder. Blood was dripping from his month and his wounds had left his clothes covered in blood. Murrue rushed to his side knelt down near him and asked.

"What happened here?"

"I-I-I am…not…sure. A group…of gunmen…stormed…the factory killing everyone. I think they were after the data in…the computer regarding the G-series." The worker said weakly as he coughed up blood. The worker was clearly suffering from his wounds as he continued to grunt and moan in agony. Murrue turned to worker and shouted.

"You there go find a medical kit. Hurry!"

"Don't bother…I…am already dead. It's too late for me." The man said as he took Murrue's hand.

"But we can still help you." Murrue pleaded.

"My wounds are too far gone." The man replied as he continued to lose more blood as it was starting to spill onto the ground.

"Then tell me this…do you know who the gunmen were? Were they ZAFT?" Murrue said as she was sadden that she couldn't save this man's life, but she could at least make sure that the men responsible behind this attack would be brought to justice. The man looked at her and answered.

"I am not sure. I don't think they were with ZAFT, but the attack was carried out was very well planned and it was quickly executed. I think an insider helped them."

"Did you see the face of the leader? The one who lead the gunman in here?" Murrue asked.

"I am not sure who was the leader, but I saw someone talking to them. He looked like….." Before the worker could finish he died from his wounds as his head fell forward just hanging there with his eyes open. Murrue put two fingers against his neck to check his pulse and confirmed that the worker was dead. She raised her hand towards his face and closed his eyes. She stood up and turned to the other men who came with her and ordered.

"You there go into the security control room and get communications back online. While you come with me into the computer core. We need to check something."

While Murrue and one of the other workers went with her to the computer room to find out what those men who had attacked the facility had done. At that moment on the GINNs that had infiltrated the colony made their way into the habitat area. People on the group below began to panic as warning and alarms were going off in several areas throughout the colony. Back at the Research lab the emergency lights came on due to the damage the spaceports had suffered.

"The emergency lights? If they are on then that means the shockwave we felt a few minutes ago must be pretty serious." Kuzzey said as he noticed the lights flicker.

"We better get out of here." Kira suggested as he, Miriallia, Tolle, Ssigh and Kuzzey left the room and quickly started making their way out of the research building. Meanwhile the GINNs located the transport escort and the Trailers containing the Blitz, Duel and the Buster Gundams all of them were stationed outside of a large storehouse ready for transport. Nearby Athrun, Yzak, Nicol, Dearka and Rusty along with a group of other ZAFT soldiers stood ready to attack once Miguel and his fellow GINN pilot cleaned up some of the assault vehicles protecting the trailers.

The two GINNs swooped down low towards the trailers like a pair of hawks about to seize their prey. Before some of the Assault vehicles could attack Miguel took aim with his mobile suit's rifle and he fired a rain of bullets at the vehicles utterly tearing them apart as chunks of the vehicles were sent flying as the bullets tore them up before they exploded.

"Alright Miguel and Zack are mopping up the escort vehicles for us. Time for us to head in there and claim those machines." A solider said as Athrun spoke up and said.

"Wait! There are only three. Where are the other two?"

"Must be at the factory; I guess we can go and recover them right pal?" Rusty said as he and a few soldiers were going to go with them to the factory.

"Just don't take too long you two you got that?" Yzak said bluntly as both Athrun and Rusty nodded their heads before heading off towards the factory.

Meanwhile down below as Kira and his friends were about to exited the building when Cagalli started running down a hallway that led into the factory as a shortcut for the works. Kira saw the girl run off so he ran after her as another explosion rocked the facility. As Kira chased Cagalli though the facility he shouted to her "Hey! What are you doing? This way is!"

Before Kira could finish his sentence Cagalli stopped running for a moment to interrupt him by saying "Why are you following me? You should get out of here!" At that moment another explosion rocked the facility the passageway behind them collapsed behind them. The smoke and the explosion caused a gust of air to rush down the hallway blowing off Cagalli's hat revealing her true gender to Kira who the young coordinator thought was a boy.

"A girl?" Kira muttered as he had a surprised expression on his face. Cagalli looked at the young man giving him a glare as she replied.

"Yeah what the hell did you think I was?"

"No, I mean" Kira said sounding rather embarrassed until Cagalli cut him off by saying.

"Just go! There's something I need to check out."

"Go where? We can't go back the way we came. Let's see...here, this way!" Kira said as he grabbed onto Cagalli arm and tried to lead her down the hall, but the princess of Orb wasn't exactly willing to let Kira lead her around as she shouted.

"Let go of me you idiot!"

Meanwhile outside the research lab Kira's friends exited the building to see the two GINNs land near by attacking the escort crew and their vehicles. While at the same time Yzak, Dearka and Nicol successfully fought their way though the workers and guards protecting the trailers containing the mobile suits. It wasn't long before the machines activated and they rose up breaking themselves free of their restraints.

"This machine is impressive…how about yours Dearka?" Yzak asked his friend in arms over a short range communications channel.

"It's not too bad. Its alright I suppose." Dearka replied as he activated his machine.

"The OS is pretty badly made though, but I think with a little work these units will be combat ready." Nicol commented as he had to do a little tinkering with the Blitz Gundam's OS in order to get it working properly. "Ok this machine is ready to go." Nicol said as the Blitz Gundam was capable of operation now. Yzak took the Duel Gundam into the air while Dearka followed him as the Sliver Duelist said.

"Alright let's head back to the ship."

"What about Rusty and Athrun?" Nicol asked.

"Don't worry about those two. They can take care of themselves. After all we need to get these machines back to the ship undamaged right." Dearka replied.

"Yeah…I guess so." Nicol said as the three Gundams along with the GINN that accompanied Miguel took off as they proceeded to leave the colony.

Meanwhile inside the factory Murrue and the two workers meet back in the main hanger where the Aegis and the Strike were kept. "Lieutenant the whole security system is down. I can't bring it back online, and the same goes for the communications. Judging by the looks of it. It would probably take days to fix the whole system." The worker reported.

"Damn it. We checked the computer core…the entire system and all of the data contained there was destroyed by a virus. I guess the security and communication protocol programs were affected as well. We have to get the G weapons to the Archangel before." Murrue was saying, but she was interrupted when a group of workers and guards rushed into the factory and took of positions behind some crates. Suddenly a rain of bullets filled the area as Murrue and the two workers dove behind some large metal containers. "What the hell is going on?" Murrue shouted as she pulled out a pistol.

"ZAFT forces are attacking the colony. They have already captured the Duel, Blitz and the Buster. A group of ZAFT foot soldiers are on their way here to claim the Strike and the Aegis." A sergeant shouted as he fired several shots from his gun at the ZAFT soldiers outside of the factory.

_Damn ZAFT, so that explains all of those shockwaves and explosions we felt_. Murrue thought as she took aim and she fired at the first ZAFT solider she saw.

At the same moment Kira and Cagalli made their way into the main hanger where the Strike and Aegis were at. The two young teens were shocked as they both looked down on the two mobile suits. "Those are." Kira said, but before he could finish Cagalli interrupted him when she dropped down on her knees and cried out.

"I knew it. The Earth Alliance's new mobile weapons. Father, you betrayed us all!"

"You're kidding me!" Kira said as he was surprised by finding two brand new mobile suits inside Morgenroete, but suddenly Murrue had heard Cagalli's shouting so she turned around and began shooting at them thinking they were with ZAFT. Kira grabbed Cagalli and the two ducked just in time to avoid getting shot. Kira and Cagalli quickly rushed out of the room down another hallway near by. "Come on…crying about it won't help; we have to get out of here." Kira said as he grabbed Cagalli and practically dragged her down the hallway.

Down below Athrun and Rusty shot two workers and a guard and were making their way into the factory drawing closer and closer to the last two GAT units. Murrue knew the soldiers would probably get pass them soon so she had to do something to keep them from getting the last two units. "Sergeant where are the pilots for those mobile suits?" Murrue asked as she fried two more shots at the ZAFT soldiers.

"They were all killed when the GINNs attacked. We lost them all and the reserves too." The Sergeant answered.

"Then cover me. I'll pilot one of them." Murrue shouted as she looked towards the Strike.

"But Lieutenant those mobile suits are difficult to operate…even the pilots had trouble with them." The Sergeant warned.

"I'm not going to just sit here and let them take those machines. I'll be damned if I can't take one of those machines and kick a group of simple foot soldiers butts with it." Murrue answered as she fired a few more shots from her pistol before she made a run for the Strike. To avoid getting shot Murrue dove for a metal container near by to cover herself until she could make another dash for the machine.

Elsewhere in the facility Cagalli and Kira reached a shelter as Kira pushed a few buttons and began speaking as he asked "Hello please let us in." Kira stood in front of the door waiting for it to open, but instead he received a replying from someone inside the shelter saying.

"Sorry we are at full capacity. Please go somewhere else."

"Alright, but can you take one more person. She is a girl" Kira pleaded.

"What are you doing?" Cagalli shouted.

"Please I beg you." Kira said as he waited for a reply.

"Okay we'll take her." The person inside the shelter replied as its doors opened. Kira took Cagalli by the shoulders and he pushed her into the shelter as the young heir of the Athha family protested by saying.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Now go." Kira shouted as the door started to close while Cagalli shouted.

"But there aren't any shelters left."

Once the door was closed Kira started making his way back towards the factory hoping he could find another shelter as well as another way out. A few moments later back inside the factory Murrue was only now a few more feet away from the Strike. All she had to do now was get inside the machine without getting shot. However the situation was growing worst as only she and two others were now what stood between Athrun and Rusty claiming the mobile suits. It was now or never.

Murrue ran up to the side of the Strike and began climbing onto the machine when suddenly she heard someone shout "Behind you!" Murrue turned and shot an approaching ZAFT solider who would have surely killed her if it weren't for the person who warned her. She looked up above her to see Kira standing on a bridge a few feet above the Strike. "Don't mind me… I'm going to the left-block shelter! Don't mind me!" Kira shouted.

"What are you…oh never mind. Come here now!" Murrue said as some explosions and fires began to break out in the factory due to the battle that was going on inside the factory. "Those shelters have been destroyed so come here right now." Murrue shouted as Kira jumped down from the bridge above and landed on top of the Strike. After Kira landed on the Strike; Murrue was standing next to the cockpit when Rusty was charging at them. Before he could shoot them the Sergeant shot Rusty in the head killing him instantly as his lifeless body fell to the ground near by.

"Rusty!" Athrun shouted as he ran across the room towards the Strike while he fried his assault rifle killing the last Sergeant as well as another worker.

"Sergeant!" Murrue shouted as she turned to shot Athrun, but Athrun shot the young woman in the arm with his rifle. He then flew up using his backpack and was floating above the Strike in front of both Kira and Murrue in a position ready to kill them both. However something stopped Athrun from killing Murrue and the young teenage boy who was with her.

"Athrun." Kira said as he recognized the solider in front of him.

"Kira" Athrun said as he moved his finger away from the trigger and he landed on the Strike in front of the two.

Before the two could exchange any more words Murrue picked up her pistol and began shooting at Athrun. She missed as Athrun took off into the air and escape heading straight for the Aegis. Murrue opened up the cockpit as she suddenly pushed Kira into the cockpit and she jumped in herself before closing it.

"What are you?" Kira was trying to ask, but Murrue interrupted him and told him.

"Be quite and get behind the seat. I should be at least able to get this thing moving." Murrue answered as she activated the Strike while Kira watched as the machine come on line and the words **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-Link **D**ispersive **A**utonomic **M**aneuver Synthesis system on the main control panel for the machine.

_Gun-dam._ Kira thought as he read the words and took the first letters of the system's name and made an acronym for it. The mobile suit rose up and broke free of its restrains while at the same time Athrun got inside the cockpit of the Aegis. The wheel of fate has begun to turn for those two young men as the path to their eventually Destiny's has begun.


	6. Chapter 6 Ravages of War

Chapter 6

Ravages of War

In space somewhere the transport ship was heading closer to PLANT while onboard the ship Nicholas Tatsumaki entered his cabin. He sat down in his chair as he took it as a time to reflect on the moments that had brought him to this point. He remembered what happened to him after the blonde man saved his life for he was the small child who was ruthlessly shot by that man almost exactly nine years ago. While he was being cared for and nursed back to health another man who was a friend of the blonde man watched over him.

About nearly a week after the incident on the moon; Nicholas was taken to Heliopolis to hidden there. The room he laid in was dimly lit as bandages covered most of his body. Sitting in a chair was an old man in his twenties around the age of twenty eight with brown hair and blue eyes. The man at first glace would seem emotionless, but after closer observation it could be seen that this fellow was indeed capable of emotion at points most men would not expect from him. His eyes focus on the boy as he broke the silence of the room.

"You look better."

The child only grunted as the man watching him cast a stern glare upon him. "Don't complain. Try to get well soon" The boy looked away as depression was all over his face and so were the clear signs of rage burning in his eyes. He was young, but he was already growing a lust for revenge. His caretaker offered more words to the small boy.

"Your eyes." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Would like to be a Gundam pilot?"

"Gundam pilot?"

"You will learn how to pilot a mobile suit." The man answered as went on to explain what he was offering. "More importantly I want to teach you how to survive in the present. That man who tried to kill you will try again if he runs into you, so I will teach you what you will need. Although your father may be against it."

"But my father was one of the men who wanted me killed."

"No that was your foster father, and the woman who died was your foster mother as well. They weren't your real parents; your real parents have been in hiding, and to avoid getting you into danger you were given to that woman to look out for you. The cover was prefect since her child died before she could give birth. Before anyone could be informed we arranged it with her for you to be signed off as her child to give you a clean record."

"But are my real parents still alive?"

"Yes."

"Will I see them?" the boy asked as he was almost incapable of understanding the situation of his foster parents, but for the young boy the man was looking out for he seemed to understand it well with all things considered. "I would say you were lying, but after what happened…I think you may be onto something."

"What does your heart tell you?"

"Huh?"

"It is best to do as your heart tells you so you will not regret a discussion you make later."

Moments of silence rose up as both boys didn't say a word to the other until finally Nicholas who was the boy who that man in the suit had shot spoke up and replied. "I feel somehow in my heart that you are telling the truth." His face showed that he understood the man's words as he felt it within himself that he was telling the truth. "I want to be a Gundam pilot. Teach me how to survive."

"Did you make that discussion with your heart?"

"Yes."

"Good…then I sure you will not regret it."

"I know I won't, but who are you?"

Fast forwarding back to the present at Heliopolis a heated battle was being fought between the Strike Gundam and a GINN piloted by Miguel Aiman. After Kira quickly reconfigured the OS of the Strike Gundam; even without any experience with a mobile suit Kira was able to make sort work of the GINN as he stabbed the sides of its neck with its two Armor Schneider combat knives. Miguel ejected from his GINN soon after setting the self-destruct inside his mobile suit. The machine exploded in Kira and Murrue's faces knocking the Strike back.

Meanwhile back aboard the ZAFT Nazca Class Ship the Vesalius; Rau Le Creuset was awaiting a status report of the situation as the four mobile suits captured by Athrun, Yzak, Nicol and Dearka were being examined and their data was being extracted. A moment later he received word that the capture of the Strike failed and not only was Rusty killed too, but word of Miguel having to self-destruct his own machine in an attempt to destroy the Strike failed.

"So Miguel was unable to destroy the Strike even after he had destroyed his own machine; what a pity." Rau commented as he rose up from his chair and he began making his way to the hanger as he informed Captain Ades "Have the crew prepare my CGUE. I am heading out there to deal with the Strike personally."

"Sir." Ades replied with a salute while a crewman was replying Rau's orders to the work crews in the main hanger. As Miguel was recovered by another GINN and was being brought back to the ship while Rau was preparing to launch in his mobile suit. Meanwhile a battle was going on outside of the colony as Mwu La Flaga and the Earth Alliance Transport ship was fighting off ZAFT forces. Unfortunately the GINNs attacking overwhelmed the transport ship as one GINN shot the bridge while another one destroyed the engines. The ship exploded in a large fireball, and soon all that remained was nothing more than large chunks of broken apart wreckage.

"Damn it the Marseille III." Mwu said as he attacked a GINN with his wire controlled gun barrels. He blasted it apart as he watched the GINN literally get blown apart. It soon exploded as it cockpit was shot by a linear gun shot fire from the Moebius Zero. All that remained of the GINN were bits of charred metal and some scarp machine parts adrift in space. Mwu searched the area as he saw that only he was the only one left to oppose the ZAFT attack force. Suddenly a recall flare was fried from one of the ZAFT ships. _Huh what's going on? Why are they withdrawing?_ Mwu thought as he saw the GINNs turn around and leave heading back to their respective ships.

Flying towards the colony Rau Le Creuset was piloting his CUGE to engage the Strike, but another thought was passing through his mind at that moment. _I wonder if you can sense me Mwu just as I can sense you._ Rau had detected Mwu La Flaga's presences while he was approaching the colony while at that same moment Mwu sensed Rau approaching the colony long before the sensors of his Moebius Zero detected the CGUE.

_Is it him?_ Mwu thought as he had confirmation that it was Rau.

"So you sense me, as I sense you? Quite the unfortunate relationship we have don't we? Mwu La Flaga!" Rau said to his rival as the twp approached one another.

"Shit! Rau Le Creuset?" Mwu said as he used a dodge roll to avoid getting shot by Rau as he fried his machine gun at him. The CGUE charge the Zero as it fired its Machine gun while it unleashed a rain of bullets at the enemy mobile armor. Mwu manage to avoid the deadly rain of bullets while Rau continued to try to destroy his rival. However Rau managed to slip pass Mwu while making his way towards the colony.

"I would love to stay and play, but I am a more pressing engagement to tend to." Rau said as he broke away from his fight with Mwu and he flew into the colony though one of the damaged spaceports. Mwu turned his mobile armor around and he flew into the colony to pursue Rau.

_Damn it he went into Heliopolis! What did he mean by engagement_? Mwu thought as he pursued Rau deep into the colony.

Meanwhile inside the Archangel Natarle awoke to find some members of the crew dead. She was shocked by the sudden occurrence for a moment, but she got up and she began looking around for other survivors until she found one. She looked to him and asked the young solider.

"Are you alright?" The solider nodded his head as Natarle ordered him to "Good! Go find any other survivors and have them gather at the bridge." Natarle began moving and made her way to the bridge while on her way she was looking for other survivors.

At the same time Murrue awoke to find Miriallia tending to her wound while she was lying down on a bench. It wasn't long before Murrue noticed Sai, Kuzzey, Tolle and Kira were near the Strike. She quickly jumped up to her feet as she pulled a gun out and she pointed it at everyone including Miriallia. She fired a shot and shouted to the group of teenagers saying.

"Everyone line up over there right now!"

"Stop this!" Kira shouted in protest of Murrue's actions.

"You have seen a top secret Earth Alliance weapon. I want all of you to line up over there now and tell me your names." Murrue demanded. With a gun pointed at them Kira, Sai, Kuzzey, Miriallia and Tolle reluctantly did what she told them to. After lining up and introducing themselves Murrue informed the group that "Since you five have since one of the Earth Alliance's military secrets you have to remain with me until I receive orders."

"You can't do that!" Kuzzey shouted.

"Heliopolis is neutral and we're just citizens. You can't hold us like this." Sai protested while he asked "Besides what is the Alliance is doing on Heliopolis anyway?"

"After what you have seen how can you remain neutral? You must remain with me until I receive orders." Murrue answered firmly after firing a shot from her gun into the air.

Meanwhile somewhere near the debris sea the transport ship carrying Nicholas and his men would soon reach the debris sea and their destination sometime tomorrow. Before proceeding any further a small shuttle was launched from the ship and it flew towards the PLANTs carrying the stolen data from Morgenroete. With the data on its way Nicholas decided to retire in his cabin for the rest of the day as he was lying down on his bed. His room was a typical with only one window, a shelf with a dresser under it and a bed. On that dress his black and dark purple ZAFT elite flight suit was sitting there. He was expected to sortie probably tomorrow if the need arose.

As memories of the past washed over him; he tried to sleep, but he was starting to suffer from a case of insomnia and was thus unable to sleep. So he sat up in his bed and he pulled out a book from his shelf near by and began looking through it. Before he continued looking he flicked on a overhead lamp on his bed.

It was a photo album and it contained several photos from Nicholas's life. He looked at it for a short while until a small device near him began ringing. He grabbed it and he turned it on as he spoke into it saying "I am here. What is your report? Adjust your signal a little you are breaking up. The interference is disrupting the signal."

Nicholas held the device close to his head like a cell phone while he listened to the voice on the line. "I see…stay with it for now and report to me on where it goes and what their plans are. Relay those orders to the rest of my men understood?" Nicholas asked as he heard a reply from person on the line. "Excellent…I shall be looking forward to your next report." Nicholas said as he cut off the communication line with a dark smile on his face.

Back at Heliopolis; Natarle was on the bridge as a few members of the surviving crew members took their stations. While Natarle sat in the captain's chair she commanded "Run a diagnostics check on all systems." The crew on the bridge snapped to it as they did as they were told and were running a full system's check to make sure the ship was operational.

"Life support systems, nominal." One crew man said while another spoke up and said.

"CIC, online."

"Weapons systems, online. FCS, contact. Magnetic chamber and Hi LED sensor, idling normally" one Arnold Neumann announced as he ran another set of system diagnostics checks on the ship while on more crew man said.

"External shocker dampener, hold at maximum output. Min power, contact. Engine output, normal. All Arch Angel systems, online. Launch preparations, complete!"

"Madam if we launch we may have a problem launching the ship and operating it since we are have a very small crew to manage it." Arnold said as he turned to Natarle.

"We can't just sit here and let ZAFT capture the new machines. We are launching so we'll just have to do what we can. Now…ahead slow; Archangel launch!" Natarle commanded as the Archangel began moving slowly out of the bay. Meanwhile outside of the hanger and inside the colony Rau Le Creuset had made his way into the colony main habitat area. Murrue, Kira and the others saw the ZAFT machine make it way into the colony so after Murrue and the others brought the trailer for the Strike they began to work fast to equip the Launcher pack.

"Can we get this thing on any faster? That mobile suit will attack Kira any minute now." Tolle said as he helped Murrue use a cane that was on the trailer to move the Launcher pack and its equipment onto the Strike. Just as Rau noticed the Strike he began flying towards it, but at the same time Mwu caught up with him inside the colony. He flew out to engage the ZAFT ace pilot.

"So you're not taking no for an answer aren't you?" Rau said as he preformed a mid-air summersault and then fired his shield mounted gun at him while at the same time he put away his machine gun and drew his heavy sword. He flew towards the mobile armor while declaring to Mwu "I guess I'll just have to deal with you first."

"Damn you Le Creuset." Mwu said as he fried several shots from his Liner gun at the CGUE, but Rau's mobile suit was more maneuverable than the average GINN so the ZAFT ace had no trouble dodging a few shots as he swung to the left and then unleashed some air from the chest mounted vents of his CGUE to use to the recoil of the release to push himself back while at the same time he moved upward and then pass Mwu's mobile armor as it was passing him.

"Mobile armors like yours are outdated despite those wire controlled gun barrels it has." Rau said as he fried a rain of shots from his shield mounted gun at Mwu's mobile armor damaging it as he destroyed three of the four attack pods on his machine and caused some serious damage to the engines. Mwu was forced to take his machine down and make an emergency landing. With Mwu out of the way; no one else was left to oppose Rau as he moved to finish off the Strike. "Now with you out of the way its time to deal with you." Rau said to himself as he closed in on the Strike.

"Oh man that mobile suit is coming this way!" Kuzzey said as he was starting to panic.

"There its on. Try it now Kira." Murrue shouted as the Launcher pack was successfully inserted onto the Strike. Inside the Strike; Kira activated the phase shift armor and the mobile suit rose up from its knelt down position. Rau fired several rounds from his gun mounted onto his shield. Although he hit his mark successfully the bullets had no effect on the mobile suit's phase shift armor.

_Damn, not even with modified APSV rounds?_ Rau thought as he saw that his assault on the machine failed. He considered attacking with his sword, but he knew it would be unless with that mobile suit's phase shift armor. Rau wasn't sure what else he could do, but before he had a chance to contemplate a counter attack he saw the Strike aiming its hyper impulse cannon at him. "Damn it." Rau said as he pulled his machine to the left just as the Strike fried its weapon even though Murrue was shouting to Kira not to fire it.

The powerful crimson beam ripped through the sky as Rau managed to evade it in time as the beam vaporized the left arm of his mobile suit equipped with his shield and his Gatling gun. After escaping near death all that was left of his left arm was virtually nothing at all expect for some melted metal and some broken machine components. However that wasn't all; the beam continued on until it blasted a large hold in the side of Heliopolis.

_Blast…such weaponry. This is a foe that I shouldn't take lightly._ Rau thought as he kept an eye on the Strike as he flew around trying to stay out of the sights of the Strike. Kira was shocked that he had done such damage to the colony. At that moment a large explosion erupted on the far side of the colony. Once the blast disappeared and died down. From the smoking blast area the Archangel emerged as it entered the colony. _A new model? Did we fail to destroy it? The new battleship…the one with legs._ Rau thought as he saw the ship approaching the area.

On the bridge of the Archangel; Natarle and the rest of the crew detected the CGUE ahead of them as Natarle commanded "Move head and engage that enemy mobile suit." Rau deiced that if couldn't take the Strike down then he would at least take care of the Archangel as he drew his machine gun which was the only weapon he had left. He flew towards it and fired several shots at it aiming for its bridge. "Evade! Helm 5 degrees starboard!" Natarle shouted as the Archangel moved to the side to avoid getting hit by Rau's attack. "Aim Helldarts and fire." Natarle ordered as the crew took aim and fired a dozen missiles at Rau.

"Damn it I failed." Rau said as he flew backwards and he shot two of the missiles with his machine gun as he flew around the main colony shaft and used it as a shield to protect himself from the missiles as several of them stuck the shaft. Rau destroyed the rest of them with his gun as he flew out into space though the hold the Strike had made with its cannon. _That mobile suit and that ship could be a real problem for us. Perhaps it is time to take the gloves off and deal with the matter much more seriously._ Rau thought as he escaped back to his ship.

Sometime later near the Archangel at Morgenroete; Murrue, Sai, Miriallia, Kuzzey, Tolle and Kira met with Mwu, Natarle and the other surviving crew members of the Archangel. Natarle walked up to Murrue and saluted her as she asked "Lieutenant Ramius are you alright?"

"2nd Lieutenant Badgiruel…yes I am, but what happened? Where is the captain?" Murrue asked as she didn't notice the captain or any of the other senior officers with them.

"I am afraid ZAFT planted bombs at the spaceport where the Archangel was docked and when they went off most of the crew was killed along with the captain and most of the other officers as well." Natarle answered with a sadden expression. Murrue was surprised by the turn of events as Natarle went on to comment "I thought they would have been detected by the security system, but we didn't receive any kind of warning until it was too late."

"I think I can explain that." Murrue was about say when Mwu walked up to them and said.

"Explain what?"

"Who are you?" Natarle asked the mobile armor pilot.

"Earth Alliance 7th Mobile Division Lieutenant Mwu La Flaga at your service." Mwu said with a salute.

"2nd Natural Army Unit 5th Special Operations Group Murrue Ramius." Murrue said as she introduced herself to Mwu with a salute.

"2nd Lieutenant Natarle Badgiruel from the same division as Lieutenant Ramius." Natarle said as he also introduced herself by giving Mwu a salute.

Suddenly Mwu turned his attention to Kira and his friends while Murrue noticed the sudden interest Mwu had taken in the youngsters. "Oh these five are civilians who got mixed up with the situation. This one." Murrue said as he turned to Kira and then continued saying "This young man took control of the Strike and recognized the OS and defeated one of the GINNs that attacked and help drive away that CGUE."

"I see…so kid. Are you a Coordinator?" Mwu asked while everyone else was slightly troubled by the thought of what Kira's answer maybe. Everyone waited several moments for Kira to answer until he finally answered Mwu's question by simply replying.

"Yes I am."

Suddenly a group of soldiers pointed some rifles at him, but before they could do anything Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey and Miriallia gathered around Kira trying to protect him from the Earth Alliance soldiers. Tolle stood firm as he said "Listen just because Kira is a coordinator doesn't make him an enemy. Besides he just saved our lives so how can you treat him like an enemy."

"What are you guys doing?" Kira asked his friends.

"You saved our lives Kira so we owe you one. Besides that is what friends are for." Kuzzey said with a smile.

"You guys just leave him alone." Miriallia shouted.

"Don't worry. Kira let us handle this one." Sai said to Kira while Murrue stepped forward and told the soldiers.

"Lower your weapons. He is not with ZAFT."

"But Lieutenant Ramius." Natarle said as she tried to argue with the young woman. An argument which would be one of many that the two would have.

"Don't be so surprised…I am sure there were other families and others besides Naturals who wanted to escape the war." Murrue replied as she turned to the young Earth Alliance officer. However Kira decided to add more to the subject as he added to his earlier answer he made about being a coordinator.

"Actually I am only a first generation coordinator."

"Then both of his parents are naturals, but thanks to this young man our lives were saved when he defeated that GINN." Murrue said while Mwu walked a remove steps closer and asked.

"Excuse me Lieutenant before anything else happens I would like to request permission to come aboard since my ship was destroyed."

"Permission granted." Murrue answered with a smile.

"Lieutenant Ramius…you said you had an explanation for the failure of the security system. Could you please inform us of the details?" Natarle asked as Murrue began explaining what else happened before the GINN and those ZAFT soldiers attacked the facility and stole four of the five new mobile suit prototypes.


	7. Chapter 7 Rivalry and Sorrow

Chapter 7

Rivalry and Sorrow

Murrue, Mwu and Natarle were seated on the bridge discussing most of the events that had taken place at Heliopolis since the attack. Murrue informed the two of what happened thus far, but she was unable to find out if ZAFT was reasonable for the theft of the information from Morgenroete. All she knows is that attack was carried out swiftly and whoever planned it had intimate knowledge of the facility and its security measures. Next they had cleaned out the entire database of all information probably most likely all information regarding the G-series machines.

"Well I didn't expect something like happening. But you're right whoever led the raid pulled off one heck of a job. No one knew it was happening until it was over. I am convinced the only way a raid like this could have been pulled off was if an insider had helped them out. But real questions right now are who did it and who the insider was." Mwu asked the two female officers.

"Yes, but do you think ZAFT was involved?" Natarle asked the mobile armor pilot.

"I can't say for sure, but if they were why didn't they try to steal the machines when they had a prefect opportunity to do it. Something about this whole thing just doesn't really add up. Unless they were with ZAFT and their job was just to steal all of the research data and then allow the raiding party to capture the machines themselves which seems a little odd too." Mwu answered as he had his hand on his chin trying to figure out the whole situation.

"Well with the entire computer network and the security systems completely destroyed we have no real leads to really prove what happened." Murrue said with a sigh.

"And to top if off the insider could have been anyone. It could have been someone in the Earth Alliance or someone in Morgenroete. I mean I doubt anyone in the Alliance would have done it, but Morgenroete has lots of possible suspects as well so the list is pretty long." Mwu said with a troubled look.

"Well there isn't much more we can do, but right now ZAFT forces are still out there." Natarle commented as she reminded everyone of the situation.

"Especially with Le Creuset commanding those guys things are going to get a lot more difficult." Mwu said as he figured that the next attack would be tougher than the last.

"The Le Creuset team…then our next objective should be leaving Heliopolis as soon as possible." Natarle suggested.

"Yeah, but once we get out there I doubt this ship will be able to handle those two ZAFT ships and plus those mobile suits they have. My Zero is still damaged and needs time to be repaired so we got a problem. This ship maybe well armed and fast, but I doubt it will be enough for us to escape." Mwu said as he remembered the shape his mobile armor was in.

"Then commander why don't you pilot the Strike and use it to defend the Archangel?" Natarle advised.

"Hey have you seen what that kid did to the OS of the Strike? No ordinary human being could handle that thing now." Mwu answered with a surprised expression.

"Then we have no choice but to ask Kira to pilot it for us then." Murrue suggested with some reluctance.

"Lieutenant Ramius…giving such valuable piece of military hardware to allow a civilian to use it strictly prohibited let alone a coordinator child." Natarle said to object to Murrue's decision.

"Do you have any other better ideas? I mean without that mobile suit helping us I doubt we will get far from Heliopolis." Mwu said with a serious expression.

"I suppose, but will he even agree to help us?" Natarle said as she admitted defeat and went forward with agreeing with the two.

"I don't know, but the only way we'll know for sure is to ask him." Mwu said as he looked at the two military officers.

"I'll try to convince him." Murrue volunteered. Meanwhile outside of the colony aboard the ZAFT ships Rau Le Creuset was going over the video showing Miguel's battle against Kira. Three other ZAFT pilots were standing there along with Miguel and Athrun who was also present at the meeting.

"If it wasn't for this footage then I would have been a laughing stock. I am not sure how this natural pilot got the OS of his machine to work properly for him since the OS of the other machines were incomplete, but aside from that we can not allow a powerful weapon like that to remain in the hands of the Earth Alliance. We must capture it or destroy it by whatever means necessary. Olor, Bill and Mathew will accompany Miguel on the surprise attack mission to destroy that mobile suit and the legged ship is that understood?" Rau asked his men.

"Yes sir!" the four pilots said firmly with a salute.

"Excellent…for your mission your GINNs will be loaded with D-type weapons since we have nothing else that can damage that mobile suit and that battleship enough to destroy it." Rau explained as Athrun was slightly shocked by the proposal to use such powerful weaponry in a colony.

"You heard the commander head to the hanger and go and take care of that enemy mobile suit and that new ship." Captain Ades added to the matter.

"Sir I request permission to join the attack please." Athrun asked as he approached Captain Ades. Rau and Ades turned to Athrun with skeptical expressions on their faces as Rau replied to his question by saying.

"But Athrun you do not have a mobile suit to use. Besides the other ones we have are in reserve for the other pilots. Also you have already completed your part of the mission so there is no need for you to head out there." Athrun seemed disappointed by his commander's reply judging by the expression on his face.

"Besides Miguel has some aggression and frustration to release." Ades also added to Commander Le Creuset's answer.

Meanwhile inside the hanger of two of the three ZAFT ships D-Type weapons such as Heavy missiles were being equipped onto two GINNs. Miguel's GINN was being equipped with a heavy energy recoilless cannon and the last GINN was being given the same weapon. Meanwhile back at the Archangel Mwu and Murrue were walking down the hall together looking for Kira while Murrue asked the mobile armor ace pilot.

"So the shelters have been boosted up to hazard level nine, so even if we could allow it we can't let these kids go and be dropped off inside a shelter."

"Yeah…so this will probably be tough on them, and not to mention dangerous for them." Mwu replied.

It wasn't long before the two reached the cabin where Kira, Sai, Kuzzey, Miriallia and Tolle were all gathered. They were talking about various things and subjects while Kira was asleep. The two entered the cabin and the minute they did the room went silent as all eyes were on them. Mwu was the first to speak as he asked "how is the kid?"

"He's alright, but I think piloting that machine has put him through a lot." Sai replied firmly.

"So will you be letting us off the ship?" Kuzzey asked.

"Sorry, but the shelter hazard levels have gone up to nine so they are not accepting any more civilians as a result of the damage done to the colony." Murrue replied with a sadden expression.

"What! Oh that's just great." Tolle said with a sarcastic expression.

"Well if you thought that was bad it gets worst. ZAFT forces are still in the area, and if we stay here then things will only get worst. However with ZAFT out there this ship is underhanded and I doubt it will be able to hold its own against a large force of mobile suits and those three ZAFT ships out there. So we were kinda hoping we didn't have to, but we need Kira's help again if we are going to leave this colony in one piece." Mwu said as he shot a serious glare at Tolle and the others trying to push onto them how serious the situation was.

"Three ZAFT ships and mobile suits; I don't know if Kira can even handle those even if he agreed to help you." Sai said in his defense.

"True, but it would better our chances of making it through this alive." Mwu commented.

"But I don't want any part of your war any longer." Kira said as he woke up and he had overheard most of the things Mwu and Murrue had asked.

"We can't force you to do it, but right now you maybe our only chance of making it out of this alive." Murrue warned as she continued to comment by saying "If there was another way out of this then we would have used it. We could to try to escape without your help, but we will be at a disadvantage."

"Look I am came to Heliopolis because I hate war, and I don't want to get involve." Kira answered firmly.

"Look Kira…if the Archangel goes down then everything is lost." Mwu said as he turned to Murrue and said "I am heading up to the bridge. I better check on things. It's only a matter of time before ZAFT attacks again." Mwu walked off as he made his way back up to the bridge. Murrue turned to Kira and asked.

Meanwhile four GINNs armed with D-type equipment flew out and made their way towards Heliopolis, but before the Vesalius could close its hanger doors the Aegis piloted by Athrun flew out of the ship heading for the colony. Ades was notified of what had happened as he turned to Rau who saw the Aegis flying towards the Colony. "Commander Athrun has taken the Aegis and has left for the colony. I'll have him called back at once sir."

"Don't bother Ades let him go." Rau said with a smile on his face while the captain was confused by the commander's orders. "Besides have you ever wondered what it would be like for two Earth Alliance mobile suits to fight one another? I think that is a battle which should prove interesting and besides it data has already been extracted." Meanwhile back at the colony aboard the Archangel; Murrue was still trying to convince Kira to help them by piloting the Strike.

"But Kira, but." Murrue was saying, but was cut off by Kira who replied by saying.

"No and that's that. I don't want to be involved with your stupid war anymore."

Kira's were worried about the situation while Murrue was also concerned about what may happen next. Suddenly Chandra detects N-Jammers are in effect as he turns to alert Mwu. "Commander; I am detecting more N-Jammers in effect." Mwu sits in the captain's chair and he opens up a channel to a communications station where Murrue is standing near. Murrue notices that someone is attempting to contact her so she answers the communications signal from the bridge.

"Lieutenant Ramius; looks like ZAFT isn't going to wait for us to leave the colony; we just detected more N-Jammers in effect. ZAFT is launching another attack." Mwu warned as alarms were going off all over the ship alerting everyone of the impending danger.

"Is your Moebius Zero ready yet?" Murrue asked.

"No, but you need to get up here to take command." Mwu informed as Murrue was slightly surprised. "I may be rank higher than you, but I don't know anything about this ship so you should take command." Mwu answered after figuring that Murrue would be surprised.

"Alright, but I would like you to take command of the CIC. I'll be up there shortly. Tell everyone to prepare for battle." Murrue said as she closed communications with the bridge, but before she left for the bridge Kira turned to her and said.

"You're despicable you know. I'll pilot the Strike, but not because you told me to. I'll do it only because I want to protect the things that are dear to me."

A short time later Kira is inside the cockpit of the Strike as the Sword Equipment is loaded onto the machine. Once equipped and ready for launch the Strike took off for battle after getting launched out of its Lunar Catapult; meanwhile a large hold is blasted into the colony by one of the GINNs. The four GINNs flew into the colony with Athrun following them. It didn't take them long to locate the Archangel. Miguel contacted the other members of GINN squad with him as he ordered.

"Alright you three attack the ship. You two hit the engines while the rest of you go after the bridge. But watch yourselves for that new machine. Athrun and I will deal with it if those Alliance bastards send it out." Miguel opened up a channel with Athrun's machine as he said "Alright Athrun you stay with me; time to see how you can fight in that machine since you were so eager to disobey orders and come all the way out here Athrun, so you stick with me."

As the five machines approached the Archangel on an attack run; the Strike flew towards the attacking GINNs as it drew its anti-ship sword. One of the GINNs armed with Heavy Missiles got a lock on the Archangel as it opened fire by launching its missiles at it. On the bridge Murrue ordered "Lock on Igelstellung guns and shot down those missiles. Target those mobile suits with the Gottfried cannons and fire." The Archangel fired its Igelstellung cannons shooting down the missiles while the Gottfried cannons opened fire on the GINN.

The GINNs and the Aegis easily evaded the Energy cannons as they flew around the Archangel planning to flank it from behind. "How pitiful." One of the GINN pilots said as he was taking aim to fire his missiles at the Archangel. However before he could pull the trigger A spinning glowing pink disk appeared out of nowhere as it sliced through the GINN's cockpit killing the pilot and causing the machine to explode, but its missiles launched as they flew out of control and collided with the central shaft damaging it in the process. The beam boomerang thrown by the Strike returned to its sender as the Strike turned to deal with Miguel and Athrun.

"Damn it those GINNs are armed with anti-base equipment are really that serious. If they fire those in here then they could destroy the whole colony." Mwu commented as he saw the weapons the GINNs were carrying.

"We have a confirmation on the five machines with them. It's the Aegis." Pal noted as he detected the Aegis moving to engage the Strike. Upon hearing the Aegis would be sent into battle again so soon Murrue and Natarle were a bit surprised about it, but right now they have other problems to deal with.

"Take down those GINNs quickly, and be careful not to hit the central shaft." Murrue ordered as the Gottfrieds fired at a GINN that was aiming to hit the ship with its energy cannon, but it flew to the side to avoid getting shot down. However the beams fired hit the central shaft right behind it causing even more damage to the colony. "I told you to avoid hitting the shaft." Murrue shouted.

"If we don't fire then we will be destroyed." Natarle snapped back.

Meanwhile Miguel and Athrun were closing in on Kira and the Strike. "This for my defeat you damn Natural!" Miguel shouted as he began firing his energy cannon at Kira, but his careless aiming was causing more damage to the colony as all of Miguel's shots missed his target badly. Kira was able to avoid getting shot easy enough, but with each shot more damage was done to the colony. _Damn how this guy be so quick._ Miguel thought as he fired another shot and missed again causing more damage to the colony.

"More I run the more damage is done to the colony." Kira said as he decided to go on the offensive.

He flew towards Miguel's GINN while ready with his anti-ship sword. Miguel saw his target moving to attack him as he shouted "So you're going to attack me head on huh. You were better off running away like a coward!" Miguel fired another shot from his cannon as the beam blew another hole into Heliopolis after Kira evaded it. The recoil of each shot Miguel fired pushed his machine back as Kira moved to get closer to his foe. "Damn you! Get behind it Athrun!" Miguel shouted as the Aegis moved towards Kira to flank him.

Kira detected the Aegis's approaching him from behind as he thought _it's that mobile suit?_ Athrun rushed towards the Strike as the pilot of the Aegis was thinking.

"Kira is that you?"

The Aegis quickly rushed by the Sword Strike as Kira moved to the left to avoid the Aegis as it passed him. Meanwhile; one of the other GINNs armed with an energy cannon fired a shot at the Archangel aimed directly at the bridge. "Hard to port!" Murrue shouted as the ship did a hard turn to the left to avoid getting hit as the beam of energy missed them and hit the colony.

"Lieutenant! Give me manual control of the ship's Gottfried cannons." Mwu asked Murrue as he sat at a CIC control station.

"Switching over weapons control to CIC. Its all yours commander." Murrue said as she completed the task from her station. Mwu took aim with the Gottfried cannons as he began targeting the two GINNs as one of them were aiming the heavy missiles it had at the Archangel from the right hand side of the ship. Mwu turned one of the Gottfried to hard right as he pulled the trigger without even waiting to see if he had a lock and fired. The green beam struck the mobile suit's chest and right arm vaporizing them both and the missiles it had. All expect for the ones on the left arm.

The two missiles flew off into two different directions; one missile flew towards the Archangel, but was quickly shot down by the ship's Igelstellung while the second missile flew out of control skyward until it collided with the Colony central shaft setting off a chain of explosions while some large cables and metal bits from the shaft were falling down onto the colony destroying many building and causing a great deal of damage to the colony.

_Shit…that bastard Rau knew we couldn't fight without damaging the colony._ Mwu thought as he became frustrated with the thought so much damage was being done to the colony. Mwu managed to aim the last Gottfried at the last GINN as it continued to fire carelessly at the ship, but thanks to Murrue and the quick reactions of the bridge crew on the Archangel they were able to maneuver the ship out of danger barely. The recoil from the GINN's last shot moved it into Mwu's range of fire at the moment he fired the Gottfried and the recoil push got the GINN killed as it was blown apart by the Gottfried. Most of the GINN was vaporized as only an arm and parts of a leg and various parts were seen falling from the sky towards the colony, but the energy cannon it was carrying survived as well as it was falling with the barrel pointed upwards at the shaft.

At the same time Miguel was trying disparately to kill Kira, but he always missed the novice pilot. Miguel had managed to get behind Kira, but before he could send Kira into the next work the Strike dropped down as it fell just in time to avoid getting shot at point blank range. Miguel now in a berserker's rage fired widely at Kira with each chance he had. Once of his shots caused more damage to the central shaft. One more hit like that would destroy the shaft. As more pieces and broken metal followed by some very large cables fell destroying more of the colony. Kira grabbed the beam boomerang and he threw it at Miguel.

Miguel moved to the right to avoid it, but the glowing spinning disc came around just as Miguel was taking aim. The boomerang sliced off the legs of the GINN causing it to fall backwards slightly. Before Miguel could react Kira shouted these words before cutting the GINN in half and killing the ZAFT pilot with one blow. "Stop it now!" With that Kira sliced into the GINN's chest killing its pilot in a quick, but painless manner. A second later Athrun watched the GINN explode.

"Miguel!" Athrun shouted as he saw smoke and some small flaming bits of shattered metal and machine parts fall to the ground which was all that remained of Miguel and his GINN. Athrun moved to confront the Strike as Kira stood ready to fight the mobile suit with his anti-ship sword. "Kira…Kira Yamato!" Athrun said as he opened up a communications channel with the enemy machine. Kira was surprised at first, but hearing his surprise Athrun immediately figured it was indeed Kira. "So it is you isn't it Kira!"

"Athrun? Athrun Zala?" Kira said as he recognized the voice.

Meanwhile at that moment the energy cannon the GINN had held hit the ground while the barrel was still pointed upwards at the shaft and its accidentally miss fired sending a powerful shot up towards the shaft itself. On the Archangel's bridge Murrue, Natarle and Mwu thought the worst was over. Although serious damage was done to the colony it was still holding itself together barely.

"Madam…the only enemy unit left is the Aegis. The Strike is currently engaged in combat with it." Pal said as he turned towards Murrue.

"Thank goodness the colony wasn't destroyed." Murrue said with a sigh of relief, but it was only seconds later that a powerful heat source coming from the ground below.

"Lieutenant Ramius…heat source detected. An energy cannon shot from one of the cannons the GINNs were carrying is coming up from below." Pretty officer Pal said as he also noted "Madam one of the energy cannons the GINNs were carrying must have hit the ground missed fired. It's the only explanation."

"Stop that shot before it causes any more damage to the colony. Shot it now." Murrue shouted desperately.

"Too late we can stop it. It's going to hit main shaft!" Pal shouted as the green beam hit the shaft blowing it in half. Within seconds the whole shaft fell apart as wires and various debris and metal fragments were falling down onto the colony. Inside the shelters Cagalli heard the announcement saying the hazard level had been raised to level ten and the shelters were going to be jettisoned into space as lifeboats. The crew of the Archangel could only watch in horror as Heliopolis was breaking apart while the lifeboats were launched into space.

As the Colony was falling apart around them Kira shouted out to Athrun Zala "What are you doing here Athrun?" Athrun heard his childhood friend's remark as he firmly replied with a question of his own.

"What I am doing here. I should ask you the same question. What are you doing inside that thing?"

Before the two could answer the other's question Heliopolis came apart and the two machines were sucked out into space onto opposite sides of the colony. Both pilots cried out to the other as the vacuum of space sucked them out of the collapsing colony. The lifeboats were able to clear the colony as it came apart. On the Vesalius; Rau and Ades were surprised by what happened as the colony fell apart. Ades was horrified by the destruction caused while Rau on the other hand was smiling with a sly grin.

Heliopolis was completely destroyed in a matter of minutes as various remains of the colony were scattered across the emptiness of space surrounding the area with the ruin of the once Orb controlled resource colony. Athrun and the Aegis managed to survive the destruction of Heliopolis unharmed, but he couldn't detect Kira due to all of the debris. With no way of being able to find Kira; Athrun turned around and he flew back towards the three ZAFT ships.

Meanwhile floating helpless amongst the ruins of Heliopolis was Kira in the Strike which also survived the colony's destruction unharmed. However Kira's mind was in a state of shock while at the same time Kira was horrified at what had happened to the place he called. His eyes saw it, but his mind was trying so hard to reject it. Kira had no choice, but to expect the cold reality that was before him. Heliopolis was completely destroyed and with that in mind. Kira was also concerned about the safety of his parents who could have died in destruction of the colony. All he could do was hope for the best and that his family had survived.

Suddenly Kira hears Natarle's voice over a communication's channel asking "Kira…Kira come in do you read over? Kira please respond." Kira was still in a state of shock, but after hearing Natarle repeat the same lines over and over again Kira slightly recovered mentally from the shock to reply.

"Yeah…I am here."

"Good…is the Strike damaged?" Natarle asked.

"No its fine…nothing seems to be wrong with it." Kira answered as his mind was recovering from the shock of seeing his home destroyed.

"Excellent. Return to the ship. I'll transmit our coordinates to you." Natarle said as Kira received the coordinates he needed to find the Archangel, but before he returned to the ship Kira detected a distress signal from an escape pod that seemed to have broken down. After thinking about the matter for a few moments Kira grabbed the pod and began carrying it back with him to the Archangel.

Meanwhile in space near the remains of the destroyed colony. A few more broken down escape pods were located by Athrun as he was flying back to the ship. The pods were damaged by some debris while Heliopolis was breaking apart. Athrun saw them and considering what had happened to Heliopolis he opened up a communications channel with the Vesalius and in moments Rau's face appeared on the screen.

"Report Athrun…was the enemy ship destroyed?" Rau asked with a serious expression on his face.

"I am sorry to report that the mission to destroy the legged ship and the Strike failed. The colony was destroyed by a miss fire from one of recoilless cannons one of the GINNs had. After it was destroyed the GINN dropped it and it fell and hit the ground. It fired a shot and the beam stuck the central shaft after the Earth Forces damaged the central shaft with their weapons while fighting us." Athrun reported.

"I see…what is the status of Miguel and the others?" Rau asked.

"I am sorry to also report that all of them lost their lives in battle." Athrun said sadly.

"That is unfortunate to hear. I want a full report when you return is that understood?" Rau asked, but before he could say anything further Athrun spoke up and said.

"Sir there is one more thing. I found three lifeboats that were damaged by the collapsing debris. They are intact, but they are adrift in space. I would like to request that a team be sent in to recover them otherwise I doubt the civilians inside will be able to survive let alone be found by the time rescue teams arrive. I thought we should rescue them due to the destruction of their colony that we had a hand in although we are not directly responsible for it. I am sure this incident will stir up some trouble back at the home so I believe lending these people aid will show our good faith and sincere condolences for what happened."

Ades was about to protest against Athrun's suggest, but Rau stopped him with a hand gesture as he said "Very well…I will have the Alexandra send out its GINNs to recover the lifeboats and make sure the civilians on board receive fine care until they can be returned to their nation. Just stay there for now with them so the team can locate them easier."

"Thank you sir." Athrun said as he remained with the three lifeboats to watch over them until the GINNs arrived. While waiting Athrun's thoughts were on Kira as he had a feeling he would be seeing him again soon.


	8. Chapter 8 Tears of lost feelings

Chapter 8

Tears of lost feelings

(Thirty minutes after Heliopolis's destruction)

Somewhere in the debris belt Nicholas Tatsumaki was asleep in his room until he heard someone knocking at his door. He woke after several knocks while a crew man aboard the ship was shouting frantically for him to wake up as he shouted "Mr. Tatsumaki please wake up something happened at Heliopolis." After hearing that Nicholas got up and told the crewman at his door.

"Hold on I am coming."

Nicholas wearing undershirt and boxers as he quickly got dressed in his elite ZAFT uniform. He rushed to the door and opened it. "Mr. Tatsumaki sir. Please forgive me for disturbing you, but we have received some terrible news from our informant. He's told us that the colony has been destroyed."

"WHAT! Heliopolis has been destroyed? How?" Nicholas exclaimed as signs of horror were written all over his face.

"We don't yet have all of the facts, but apparently the Earth Alliance weapons caused some damage to the central shaft while ZAFT inflicted some minor damage to the shaft and other areas of the colony as well, but I will inform you of anything new once we have it." The crewmember answered.

"I see…damn it I didn't want this to happen. I was hoping the situation wouldn't turn out like this." Nicholas said with an angered expression as he slammed his fist into the side of the wall near him. He soon quickly regained his composure and asked "Well what done is done. We can't undo what happened so let's move on. Anyway how goes our preparations?"

"We are going to need at least a several more days before we can initiate Operation Meteor. Perhaps eleven to twelve days will be required before we are ready at most. We are having trouble moving the Flare motors into the debris belt without anyone noticing." The crewman answered.

"Blast it. Alright…I'll leave you in charge. In an hour or so I will take one of our ships here with me along with my CGUE and a couple GINNs and two GINN long range reconnaissance types for escort. I'll do a little reconnaissance and keep a close eye on that legged ship, and a few others things I intend to take of, but either way I may get the prefect chance for me to battle test my new CGUE." Nicholas said with a light grin.

"Of course sir. I shall make the necessary preparations?" the crewman asked.

"Of course Richard. See to it everything is prepared. I'll take the Laurasia class ship we have with us as my ship. I will leave in a short while."

"Yes sir." The crewman said with a salute.

As the crewman left Nicholas alone with his thoughts. The young coordinator who many believed was a natural except for a small few knew the real truth about him. The young teen had a grin on his face as he thought. _Soon justice shall rain down from the heavens and deal a blow to the Atlantic Federation…no…the Blue Cosmos._ Meanwhile hiding somewhere inside the ruins and floating debris of Heliopolis the Archangel was sitting there while Kira had returned with a lifeboat which after another argument with Murrue and Natarle had broken out about the matter, but Natarle gave in to Murrue's argument.

Kira brought the lifeboat aboard. Meanwhile happening at the same time three GINNs carried the three dead in space lifeboats onto the Laurasia class ship the Alexandra. The Aegis was returning to the Versailles while Rau was taking a shuttle to the Alexandra to address the civilians they rescued feeling they would want an explanation about their current situation.

Meanwhile Athrun had gone to his room to lie down on his bed for a while to await Commander Le Creuset's return. He was distracted with his own thoughts he couldn't help, but think about Rusty as he noticed his things laid out all together on his bed near Athrun. Then there was Miguel who had lost his life to Kira. Athrun didn't want to believe it that it was Kira who killed him, but it just made the feeling of Miguel's lost a lot worst for him. The thought of your own best friend from the past had taken one of your friends' life just made it all the more painful for Athrun to comprehend.

Aboard the Alexandra; Rau Le Creuset was saluted by the ship's captain as he exited the shuttle he had taken over to the next ship. Near by some ZAFT soldiers starting helping some of the civilians inside the lifeboats out of them while some members of the ship's medical staff were on stand by to help anyone if they were injured. Among those civilians were Cagalli. She was deeply concerned about being aboard a ZAFT ship, but she noticed that none of the soldiers were interested in taking anyone prisoner or harming anyone.

Suddenly Rau made his way onto a catwalk above the crowd as he handed as megaphone so he could address the crowd. "Survivors from Heliopolis may I have your attention for just a moment." All eyes were soon upon Rau Le Creuset as he looked down on them. "First allow me to express my most sincere condolences to the destruction of your homes, but please understand that it was never our attention to destroy Heliopolis. Our sole target was the new Earth Alliance weapons being secretly developed there with aid from your government and Morgenroete." Rau announced to the crowd as he heard many faint comments expressing their surprise about the reason of their attack. Some of them didn't sound like they believed him.

"I can understand if this is a lot to take in, but we do have very convincing evidence of the incident if you are curious to prove that we are not lying if any of you want to see the evidence for yourselves. In the meantime don't be alarmed about being on this ship. We only took in your life pods after we had found them damaged and dead in space for humanitarian purposes. You will be taken to BOAZ and then from there once we contact your government you will be transferred onto civilian shuttles so you can return to your homeland. We have no intention of keeping you all as hostage, only rescuing you from leaving all of you adrift in space." Rau said as he finished giving his announcement, but below he noticed one of the civilians arguing with one of the soldiers.

It was Cagalli and apparently she was shouting at the solider about something. Rau floated down from the catwalk with the Captain of the Alexandra right behind him as Rau asked the solider "what is going on here?" The solider turned to the approaching commander and replied with a salute sir saying.

"Sorry sir, but this young man wants to speak with you about the matter regarding Heliopolis in private sir."

"I see, but if I am not mistaken isn't that a girl you are talking to?" Rau asked as had a grin on his face.

"Huh." The solider said with a confounded expression on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You can't tell I am a girl!" Cagalli roared as she shot the ZAFT solider a death glare.

"Well you are not just any girl my dear. If I am not mistaken are you Uzumi Nala Athha's daughter Cagalli Yula Athha. I believe I saw a picture of you in a newspaper a few months ago I am not mistaken?" Rau said as he remembered seeing Cagalli's face in a newspaper article about Cagalli and her father.

"Yes that's me." Cagalli said as she hung her head down looking at the ground while no one else in the area bothered to listen in or pay attention to the conversation.

"I see. Then forgive me Ms. Athha. Where are my manners; I am Commander Rau Le Creuset. Let us leave for the Officer's lounge shall we. Captain you can come with me." Rau said as Cagalli and the Captain of the Alexandra left the hanger. Several moments later Cagalli, Rau and the Captain of the Alexandra entered the Officer's lounge to talk about the matter about Heliopolis. "Now Ms. Athha you can begin asking your first question."

"Did your team destroy Heliopolis? I know the Alliance was working with Orb to create new weapons." Cagalli said as he threw that question out at the commander.

"Not exactly, but I suppose both the Alliance and ZAFT had a fair hand in causing Heliopolis's destruction. However we only pushed our attack further after seeing the destructive power of the GAT-X105 Strike and the new Earth Alliance battleship. I would have to say they contributed more to the colony's destruction than we did. Please observe." Rau said as pushed a button on the table that began showing Cagalli the Launcher Strike firing its Hyper Impulse Cannon at Rau which blew a hole in the side of the colony. The video went onto to show what happened when the Archangel appeared inside the colony and began using its weapons inside the colony. "Despite the power of their weapons I would say they used them in the colony quite carelessly wouldn't you agree." Rau said with a sly smile.

"What the hell were they thinking firing those weapons inside the colony? But why a second attack?" Cagalli asked.

"Simple my dear; If you were in my position would you allow such weapons of destructive power escape before more weapons of that kind of power are created? Any military commander like myself; would have probably done the same thing." Rau answered as he began showing more images of Miguel's team with the Aegis fighting the Archangel. "These images were recovered recently from the Aegis's visual camera memory blanks."

Cagalli watched as the Earth Alliance Archangel Class ship tried to shot down the GINNs, but each of their shots caused more damage to the colony. Until finally the accidental misfire from the dropped Energy cannon is what destroyed the colony. Cagalli was horrified by the colony's destruction.

"As I had just said we both had a hand that led to the colony's destruction the only reason why we used D-type weapons was to destroy the Strike and the new battleship since most of the standard weapons our mobile suits had couldn't inflict any damage to them." Rau replied with a serious expression on his face. "Although it was never our attention to go this far, but it had to be done. Now Ms. Athha I would like to know something from you. What pushed Orb to work with the Atlantic Federation?" Rau asked.

After recovering from the shock she had gotten from seeing Heliopolis destroyed she managed to pull herself together, but her fists were tightened which showed signs of her anger. "I only heard rumors some members of the government and Morgenroete got together with Earth Alliance after some pressure the Atlantic Federation put on them. I believe my father knew about it, but I didn't so I came to Heliopolis to see for myself."

"I see, so judging by the situation I guess your timing was pretty bad wasn't it. Well that was the only question I had for you. Either way this ship will head for BOAZ where arrangements will be made to have the civilians here and yourself transferred down back to your homeland once we contact your government." Rau Le Creuset said as he started making his way out of the room before leaving Cagalli got up and asked him.

"What are you planning to do about the ship and mobile suit that escaped?"

"We're going after them of course." Rau said with a smile.

Meanwhile onboard the Archangel; Murrue, Mwu and Natarle were discussing their next course of action. With all of the heat sources on most of the debris of Heliopolis they were safe from the ZAFT ships for now at the moment at least. The three Earth Alliance officers were viewing a map of the area trying to figure out their best course of action.

"Well we can't stay here forever. What do you two suppose we do? I heard the Archangel is a pretty fast ship." Mwu asked as he looked at Natarle and Murrue.

"We can make a run for Atlantic Federation HQ on the moon, but that ZAFT Nazca class ship you mentioned commander La Flaga is a fast ship. If we try to make a dash for the moon the enemy will most likely intercept us on the way." Murrue said as she thought about the situation.

"Well we could always surrender. That is one option we have." Mwu advised.

"Despite the difficulty of the situation I do not plan on surrendering this ship or the Strike to ZAFT. I know this will be difficult, but we must make it through this somehow."

"Well making it to the moon without encountering the enemy will be almost impossible, so our best move will be to head for Artemis." Natarle suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan, but Artemis is a Eurasian base isn't it?" Murrue asked.

"True, and the Archangel and the Strike are sensitive military secrets. Even though the Archangel doesn't possess an ID recognized by Alliance it may be difficult for them to expect us, but I am sure Eurasia will be sympathetic to our dilemma." Natarle suggested as both Murrue and Mwu thought about the matter carefully.

"We'll we are not only underhanded, but we are also in need of supplies. The supplies we have won't last us the whole trip from her to the moon. I have to agree with Natarle that probably stopping off at Artemis is our best course of action." Mwu said with straight expression on his face.

"Alright then…we'll launch a decoy towards the moon to distract the ZAFT forces while we make a silent run to Artemis. After the decoy is launched I want the engines operating at full power long enough to send us on a course to Artemis." Murrue ordered, but Murrue put on hand on her shoulder and said.

"Not so fast captain, we have one thing we need to ready before we do anything else." Meanwhile elsewhere in the ship Kira, Sai, Fllay, Tolle, Kuzzey, and Miriallia were gathered inside a cabin where Fllay was getting filled in on what has happened. Fllay was surprised to hear that Heliopolis was destroyed while everyone still wasn't taking it too well.

"I can't believe Heliopolis is gone." Kuzzey said as he was still overwhelmed by what happened with their home.

"Yeah, but what is going to happen now? Where is this ship going?"

"I don't know, but I wonder if our parents made it out of there?" Miriallia said with a worried expression as she looked at after Tolle replying to his question.

"Well everyone on the colony was asked to evacuate into the shelters so I am sure they made it off safely."

"Yeah, but I don't think we're not. I doubt ZAFT is giving up on getting this ship and that mobile suit." Kuzzey commented.

"What! You mean it isn't safe here?" Fllay said as she was pretty scared by what was happening.

"Would you rather be stuck on that broken down lifeboat?" Miriallia asked with a glare at Fllay.

"Well no, but." Fllay was saying, but was cut off by the entrance of Mwu as he knocked on the door. Kira turned and saw the Mobile armor pilot standing there looking at him as he said.

"Oh there you are. Kira right?"

"Lieutenant La Flaga." Kira said with a slightly curious expression, but he had a good idea why Mwu was here to see him.

"You and I are needed to be on stand by after we put on pilot suits." Mwu said as an expression of surprise appeared on Kira's face. "Our attempt to get away from ZAFT's forces and reach a safe port is about to start soon. Hopefully our decoy will keep them off our tails, but if it fails then we will probably end up fight their forces again." Mwu said to inform Kira of the situation.

"Are you saying you want me to pilot that mobile suit again?"

"I understand that you don't want to pilot it. We may not even have to fight if the plan works, but you and I are the only ones who can protect this ship." Mwu said with a he looked down at Kira with a look of concern.

"I know that…but." Kira was saying, but was interrupted when an EA solider walked pass them into the next room and asked.

"Excuse me is anyone here a doctor or a nurse?"

"I am a doctor and this young woman is an intern." An older man in his late forties said as he stood up and so did the young woman with him.

"We need your help. There are a lot of injured people that need medical attention. The ship's doctor and the rest of the medical staff were killed during the attack so can you two please help us." The young EA solider said as the doctor and the intern got up and began to follow the solider down the hall.

"Of course we would be glad to help." The doctor told the solider as the three went down the hall.

"All we can do now is contribute what we can to help, in our own way. Whether solider or civilian…it's tough, but those are the circumstances we now face on this ship. To tell the truth I like to run away from it all myself, but I can't, so what'll it be? The choice is yours. Just make sure you don't regret the decision you make." Mwu said as his words touched Kira and his friends while Kira himself was partially speechless as he was thinking his decision over.

"Contribute whatever I can." Kuzzey muttered to himself. The others were thinking about Mwu's words while Fllay was clueless to what was going on. A short time later on the Bridge; Murrue sat down in the captain's chair while shouting "A the moment we launch the Decoy have the engines fire at full power for ten seconds. We will be flying to Artemis on inertia alone."

Once the decoy was launched the Archangel fired up its main engines at full power for ten seconds while it was setting it self on a silent run for Artemis. Aboard the Vesalius; Rau Le Creuset stood by a map of the area. While the masked commander was looking it over with Ades a crewman working the radar picked up the decoy as it was flying out of the area.

"Commander…heat source detected it appears to be battleship class. Projected course is towards the Earth Alliance Atlantic Federation HQ." the crewman informed his spurious.

"Its nothing but a childish ploy…but we can use it to gain the element of surprise. According to the information we received that ship was never fully loaded with enough supplies for a long journey to the moon. It's making a silent run for Artemis while using that decoy to draw our attention while they escape to that area. They are hoping to avoid a battle." Rau said as he turned to Captain Ades. "Ades get in touch with the Gamow and have it head towards Artemis, but have it proceed slowly. But tell him not to loose them. If they get too close they may alert the legged ship of our plan."

"Plan sir? Are you even sure they are going to Artemis?" Ades asked.

"I am absolutely sure about this. We'll pretend to follow the decoy and then once we are out of their radar range we will swing around and head them off before they can reach Artemis that way we can attack them from in front and behind." Rau suggested.

"But sir we barely have any mobile suits left. We sent most of the machines that were lefts with the Alexandra. We only have two GINNs while the Gamow has no machines to send out." Ades informed the commander.

"Do we? We have the stolen units…they are ready to be used just as the Aegis. Now let us proceed quickly." Rau said as Captain Ades nodded agreeing with the plan while the crew on the bridge was quickly working to carry out Rau's orders. Meanwhile on the Archangel Murrue was concerned that their plan may fail, but soon Pal informed her.

"Captain…signature detected it's a Nazca class battleship. It appears to be following the decoy. It will be out of radar range in a few minutes captain."

"How long do you think it will they realize it's a decoy?" Natarle asked.

"I don't know, but hopefully before they figure it out we can put some distance between them and us. We may even reach Artemis if we are lucky without any confrontations." Murrue answered as she still seemed worried. Suddenly Pal turned to the captain and asked.

"Captain I have the civilians from Morgenroete. They are requesting a meeting with you. They want to know how they can help out with the ship."

"Huh?" Murrue said with a surprised expression.

"This is a combat situation the captain has no time to deal with such matters. I'll deal with them myself." Natarle said as she left the bridge to take care of it. A short while later as Kira was heading down towards the hanger after changing into a flight suit. He had decided to protect the ship. While he was moving down the hall he ran into an unexpected group.

"Hey Kira." Tolle shouted out as he, Sai, Miriallia and Kuzzey were all dressed in Earth Alliance uniforms while Pretty officer Pal was following them.

"Tolle? What are you guys doing?" Kira asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Well we all have to contribute somehow so we decided to help out around here." Tolle answered.

"Besides we didn't want you to be alone so we thought you could use some company." Miriallia said with a smile.

"We'll all in this together now." Sai said as Pal said to them.

"Ok guys lets get moving."

"Well we'll see you later Kira and good luck." Tolle said as the group proceeded down the hall. With a smile on Kira's face the young coordinator floated into the hanger where he ran into Mwu who was also dressed in a flight suit as well. Mwu turned and he noticed Kira as he asked.

"So you decided to help out…well that's good and thanks for helping out Kira." Mwu took Kira by should and said "ok since you are going to be helping its time I let you in on the plan. Although word on the bridge is that we have shaken ZAFT forces. I doubt they would let us go so easily. So listen up." Mwu said as he began telling Kira the plan just in case ZAFT attacks them as Mwu is expecting they may.

About an hour later somewhere near the vicinity of Heliopolis was a Laurasia class ship. On its bridge was Nicholas Tatsumaki in his red ZAFT uniform sitting in a captain's chair. He was watching the crew on the bridge operating the ship from their respective stations. The crew on his ship was a mix of civilians, ZAFT soldiers and Earth Alliance soldiers. Nicholas was looking at the image of the now destroyed colony of Heliopolis.

_I can't believe this happened._ Nicholas thought as he was resting his head onto the palm of his right hand while his right elbow was rested upon the arm rest of his chair. One leg was rested over his knee. "The Astray mobile suits are probably still on the colony somewhere." Nicholas said as he was thinking about something then he turned to a bridge crewman as he asked "Send out a Long Range Reconnaissance GINN and have it hide in the debris for a short while to monitor the area."

"Sir?" the crewman asked with a confused look on his face.

"It's only a matter of time before Junk Techs, Pirates and god knows what starts swarming all over the place. I am curious to see who will find the Astray units if any of them survived." Nicholas commented with a grin.

"But sir if there is a chance those units survived should we try to recover them?" a crewman asked.

"No that won't be necessary; Besides for all we know they may have been destroyed either during the attack on Heliopolis or destroyed by Morgenroete to hide the project's existence. We maybe wasting out time looking for them so just in case; I am interested to know who will claim if they survived. Tell the pilot we'll return in a few hours once we have confirmation of the Archangel's next designation. If it goes to Artemis then I doubt it will be staying there long once ZAFT starts making good use of the new machines they acquired." Nicholas said with a smile.

"Of course sir…we'll make the necessary preparations." The crewman said with a salute.

Meanwhile the Nazca Class battleship the Vesalius; Rau was in position as he ordered the launch of the Aegis Gundam while the ship was aiming its main cannons at the Archangel which was still far ahead of them. Athrun was flying towards the Archangel while not too far behind the legged ship was the Gamow. It launched all of its remaining GINNs armed with anti-base equipment. The Duel, Blitz and the Buster were launched into battle along with the heavily armed GINNs as they carried their recoilless beam cannons.

"Let's hurry up and close in on the Archangel before Athrun gets to it first." Yzak said with a small grin as he and his friends were closing in on the Archangel from behind.

"Right" the other two pilots of the two stolen Gundams said as they flew towards their target. Meanwhile on the Archangel the bridge crew detected the incoming mobile suits that were being followed by the Gamow. Petty Officer Pal turned to Captain Murrue Ramius and informed her.

"We have heat signatures approaching from the rear. Confirmed…Buster, Blitz and Duel along with two GINNs and a Laurasia Class battleship are approaching. ETA is two minutes."

"They must have been following us. They were careful to stay out of our radar's range. Does this mean they were onto us?" Murrue said as she thought about the matter.

"Captain we have two more heat sources ahead of us. It's the Nazca Class ship and the Aegis. The Aegis is on an intercept course, but the Nazca Class is stationary at its current position." Kuzzey said as he was worried.

"Launch the Zero and the Strike immediately." Murrue commanded as the Archangel was preparing to fight ZAFT forces once more.


	9. Chapter 9 The path to the future

Chapter 9

The path to the future

Kira was sitting inside the Strike's cockpit as it was loaded onto the Lunar Catapult to be launched, but before that it was being loaded with the Aile Striker parts. Kira was hoping that Athrun wasn't going to head out and fight him again, but after hearing word that the Aegis was already on its way here so there was no chance of avoiding a confrontation against Athrun.

Before launching Mwu contacted Kira from his Moebius Zero before launching from the ship "Listen kid concentrate on protecting this ship, and remember the plan. Draw their attention away while I launch a surprise attack on the enemy ship up ahead so we can get pass them and make it to Artemis."

"Alright I'll try my best." Kira said as he activated the Strike's phase shift armor and was about to launch.

"This is Mwu La Flaga; Moebius Zero…launching!" Mwu shouted as he was launched out of the Archangel. Kira was sent out next while on the bridge Murrue called out to Arnold Newman and said

"Prepare to fire both Lohengrin cannons at the Nazca Class ship ahead of us."

"Fire anti-beam depth charges and prepare Valiant cannons one and two. Leave the Igelstellungs on automatic firing control. Prepare Helldarts and load surface to ship missiles into launchers on the rear. Aim the Gottfried and have them target the Aegis once it gets into firing range." Natarle ordered as she was taking command of the CIC.

"Ready aim…fire." Murrue shouted as the Archangel fired both of its Positron Blaster Cannons at the Nazca class ship ahead of them. Up ahead aboard the Nazca class ship the crewmen on the bridge detected the incoming beams as one crewman shouted out.

"Two large heat sources heading right towards us."

"Hard to port; evade it" Rau shouted out as his orders were swiftly carried out as the Vesalius moved to the right barely avoiding the large two crimson beams as one of the beams grazed pass the left hand side of the ship causing some minor damage to the ship. The ship shook for a few moments as Rau deiced to retaliate by giving out his next set of orders. "Target the Legged ship with the main cannons and fire."

The Vesalius fired its two energy cannons at the Archangel as the legged ship pulled to the right hard to avoid getting hit as the two green beams flew pass the ship missing it by a few yards. Anti-beam depth charges were fired as some of the beam shots fired from the Duel as it drew closer to the ship were weakened while the Archangel was firing missiles and its two Valiant linear cannons at the incoming ZAFT mobile suits from behind.

Kira in the Strike moved forward to engage the Aegis Gundam as it neared the Archangel. Athrun put away his beam rifle and he activated his right arm mounted beam saber as he made his way towards Kira. Kira did the same thing as he drew his own beam saber. The two mobile suits passed one another at first then they both turned back towards one another to face the other.

"Kira put away your sword I don't want to fight you." Athrun said as he called out to his friend.

"What! Athrun what are you doing here?" Kira said as he was careful to keep his distance from the Aegis.

"We shouldn't be fighting each other…put away your beam saber and come with me before you get killed." Athrun pleaded with his friend.

"No I won't go on a ZAFT ship." Kira shouted.

"Kira the Earth Forces are just using you. You shouldn't be with them you should be us." Athrun shouted as his eyes began to burn with fury.

"No that's not true…there are people I know who are very good friends of mines onboard that ship. I am not with the Earth Alliance…I am only piloting this mobile suit so they don't get hurt." Kira replied hoping his friend would stop attacking them. "But what about you? You told me you hated the whole idea of war so why are you with ZAFT?" Kira asked.

Athrun was momentary shocked by what Kira was asking him, but while he was distracted the Archangel was under siege by the four GAT mobile suits and two GINNs. The Duel was trying to attack the ship and disable its Igelstellung guns while the Buster was attacking the ship with its cannons as the Blitz was trying to attack the ship from below. The two GINNs were closing in to attack by attacking the bridge. Meanwhile Mwu was flying through a debris field to surprise attack the Vesalius. In a few minutes he would be able to attack the ship head on.

Kira saw the trouble the Archangel was in as he tried to assist them. Athrun tried to stop them, but Kira took aim with his beam rifle and he shot a GINN in the chest going through the cockpit and killing the pilot just before the GINN could take a shot at the ship, but the other GINN had already fired several shots at the Archangel. However the ship was lucky since the pilot of the GINN was a lousy shooter.

Kira rushed forward and took down the GINN by shooting it apart with his beam rifle as he shot the cannon then he blasted the GINN a couple times in the chest destroying the enemy machine. Athrun got in front of Kira and shouted "Stop that right now Kira! Come with me or I'll have to shoot you."

"I won't let anyone harm the Archangel." Kira shouted back.

"It looks like Athrun is having a little trouble with the Strike. You guys take care of the ship I'll help Athrun." Yzak said as he flew away from the Archangel to deal with the Strike while at the same time giving Athrun some back up. Up ahead the Vesalius was preparing to fire another barrage of beams at the Archangel when suddenly Mwu began his attack as rushed the Nazca class ship from above as he unleashed all of his gun barrels and let loose a hard hitting assault as he badly damaged one of the ship's engines.

"Engine one has been hit. Damage crews are working to contain the fire." A bridge crew member shouted as the Vesalius was spiraling out of control as it was forced to move out of the Archangel's way. Rau held on to his chair as he had a look of pure anger on his face as he thought.

_Damn you Mwu La Flaga you bastard!_ Rau turned to Captain Ades and asked him "Give the others the order to retreat. We cannot continue the fight while the Vesalius is in this shape." Captain Ades nodded his head as he told a bridge crewman to send out the order. While Dearka and Nicol were evading weapon fire from the ship they were receiving orders to withdraw from the battle.

"Damn it…the Vesalius has taken a hit." Dearka grunted as he punched the side of his cockpit.

"Well it can't be helped so let's head back then." Nicol suggested.

"You two can go back if you want, but I am not leaving this battle without taking out that mobile suit." Yzak said as he started to take aim with his beam rifle as started firing at Kira while Athrun was trying to prevent him from returning to the Archangel. The Strike shifted to the side to avoid getting shot by the Duel. Meanwhile a good distance away hiding in a field of debris was a Long Range GINN Reconnaissance Type. It was hiding behind a large piece of metal as it was transmitting images of the current battle to the Laurasia Class battleship hiding farer away from the area.

On its bridge Nicholas Tatsumaki was watching the Duel and the Aegis fighting against the Strike, but the young coordinator was curious about why the Aegis wasn't really trying to defeat the Strike. With one hand under his chin Nicholas was thinking until he had an idea in mind as he called to one of his bridge crewmen and said "After the battle open up a private channel to the Vesalius and get me in touch with Rau. I think this is something we should both look into."

"What do you mean sir?" a crewman asked.

"Think about…I saw the kind of shape the OS for the Strike was in from the data we stole. No matter how good or familiar a natural is with it. There is no possible way a natural could be piloting that machine even after modifying the OS so quickly alone impossible. With all the information we had on the pilots who were meant for those machines they could barely move them from what I heard so I suspect a coordinator by be piloting that machine and I have a good feeling the pilot of the Aegis knows who the pilot is otherwise why would he be holding back like that?" Nicholas answered with a grin.

"Of course sir…I'll try to get a hold of him once all hostilities on both sides have ceased." The crewman replied as he began working at the control station he was working at. Meanwhile they saw from the distance the Strike was powering down as its Phase Shift Armor was deactivated.

"I got you now!" Yzak shouted as he was about to send Kira into the next world as he was aiming for his cockpit with his beam rifle. Suddenly the Aegis transformed into its mobile armor mode and it grabbed the Strike as it began carrying Kira off. "Athrun what the hell are you doing?" Yzak shouted as Dearka and Nicol arrived on the scene to provide assistance.

"I am capturing this machine." Athrun replied.

"What the hell? We should destroy it while we have the chance." Yzak advised as he kept the sights of his beam rifle on the Strike as the Aegis was carrying it off.

"We have a fine opportunity to capture the machine so I am taking it with us." Athrun said as started to fly towards the Gamow.

"I don't want to go on a ZAFT ship!" Kira shouted as he tried to struggle free, but the Strike didn't have enough power to get free.

"Shut up Kira. My mother was killed during the Bloody Valentine. If you don't come with me Kira you will be killed." Athrun said sadly, but before he could escape with Kira several shots flew pass the Aegis as several more were fired hitting the machine knocking Kira free as he took the opportunity to bypass what power he had left to the Strike's propulsion systems and he flew towards the Archangel while Mwu attacked Athrun and the others.

"Launch the Launcher Pack right away." Murrue ordered.

"But it might get shot down." Natarle warned.

"The ship and the Strike may get shot down if we don't." Murrue remarked as Pal sent the orders down to the hanger to have the Launcher pack sent out to Kira.

"Kira listen…we're going to launch the Launcher pack to you. We're sending you the data you'll need to align the Strike with the Archangel so you can receive them." Miriallia informed Kira as he received the data he needed.

"Thanks Miriallia." Kira said as he positioned the Strike.

Within moments as the Duel managed to get away from the Moebius Zero while Dearka and the others were dealing with Mwu. "You're mine Strike." Yzak shouted as he fired a grenade from his rifle at the Strike after Kira jettisoned the Aile pack and was mounting the Launcher unit. At the moment the Launcher pack was attached to the mobile suit the grenade hit its mark and created a large explosion.

Everyone was quite for a moment as some feared the worst for Kira while Yzak was sure he nailed the Strike, but then a power crimson beam appeared from the disappearing ball of fire as it melted off half of the Duel's right arm and destroyed its rifle. Kira had survived and he was fighting back with the Hyper Impulse Cannon as he was firing one shot after another at the enemy machines.

"Yzak pull back. Our machines are almost out of power we have to withdraw." Athrun called out as he and Dearka were falling back to the ship as Nicol was following them.

"Damn it!" Yzak shouted as he reluctantly followed them back to the Gamow.

Once the enemy was gone Mwu rendezvoused with the Archangel and Kira as the group continued onward to Artemis. After returning to the ship the two pilots rested up as the ship reached Artemis. Meanwhile inside his cabin Rau Le Creuset was taking some of his pills when he was receiving a private message on a secured communication line. He sat down and he opened up the channel to see Nicholas's face appear.

"Well hello my young friend. I doubt this is a social call." Rau greeted with a grin.

"Nice to see you again too Commander Le Creuset; I have something I think you should see." Nicholas said as he transmitted the images they recorded from watching Athrun and Kira fight. Rau become interested as he observed the footage with a faint grin. "It looks to me your pilot isn't trying his hardest to beat the Strike don't you agree?" Nicholas asked while Rau replied.

"I see…indeed Athrun has been acting strange lately since we have been dealing the Strike."

"I suspect he knows something about that machine's pilot. Lets face it there is no possible way a natural could fight like that and I think Athrun may know what you and your men are dealing with." Nicholas suggested as the commander was starting to agree with him as he continued to observe the footage.

"Agreed; I have been meaning to have a small chat with Athrun regarding recent events. I believe its time he gave me his report on the matter." Rau said with a smile.

"Indeed." Nicholas said while meanwhile aboard the Gamow; Athrun and Nicol were inside the pilot's dressing room when suddenly Dearka and Yzak walked in and the sliver haired pilot grabbed Athrun by the collar and slammed him against a wall while shouting.

"Damn you bastard. We had him and you had to try that stupid stunt of yours you idiot."

"Hey take it easy Yzak." Dearka said as he gave Athrun a glare.

"Take it easy…because of this moron we got humiliated." An enraged Yzak shouted as he raised his fist up about to punch Athrun when Nicol stood behind him as he grabbed his hand his told his angered friend.

"Stop it you two. Beating up Athrun won't change what happened. We'll just get the Strike and that ship next time."

Yzak wanted nothing more at the moment but to kick Athrun's ass, but he reluctantly let go of the Aegis pilot as he and Dearka left the room leaving the two along. Nicol just looked at Athrun while the Aegis pilot was busy with his thoughts about Kira. Later after the Archangel arrived at Artemis; the Laurasia class ship Nicholas was commanding maintained its position in the debris field while it sent out the Reconnaissance GINN again to keep a close eye on the area while the machine kept its distance as well as its presence unknown to the ZAFT forces in the area and Artemis.

At the remains of Heliopolis a rebuilt Earth Alliance Transport ship was approaching the resource asteroid that was once the foundation of the colony as three Kimera mobile pods were deployed from the ship to explore the asteroid while the Reconnaissance GINN left behind in the area remained well hidden in the debris field to avoid detection continued to monitor the area using its sensors while it began to listen in all communications channels as it tried to locate the communication channel that transport ship was using.

The pilot of the GINN eventually located the activate communications channel that ship was using to communicate with the mobile pods. The pilot overheard the following message sent from one of the mobile pods to the others. "What's our entry path?" The pilot then overheard the other pilot of the pod replying.

"Forward on course AC-R3."

"Okay Roger." The voice of the other mobile pod pilot said as they reached a door on the side of the colony.

The GINN remained in the area as it began recording every little detail and transmission being sent in and out of the area for Nicholas to listen to later. A short time later aboard the Vesalius; Athrun Zala returned to the ship in the Aegis and was on his way to see Commander Le Creuset to give his report on recent events. He stood in front of the door as he knocked on it while he stated his name "This is Athrun Zala reporting as requested.

"Enter" came Rau's voice as Athrun entered the room and he saluted Rau. "At ease Athrun." Rau said as he was looking at a folder with some papers in it before turning to Athrun and asking "According to Yzak's and Dearka's report you weren't participating aggressively during your last battle. You are not in trouble or anything Athrun, but I am concerned by this and especially since you have not seemed to yourself as of late. I would like to hear an explanation regarding your recent actions."

"Forgive me sir for not reporting it earlier, but I was influenced by an unexpected event." Athrun said as he began his explanation.

"An unexpected event?" Rau said as he seemed curious at what was Athrun referring to.

"The Strike…I got a good look who the pilot was. The pilot is Kira Yamato a fellow Coordinator. We attended the same preparatory school at Copernicus when we were children." Athrun replied as Rau commented on the matter by saying.

"I see so that explains your irregular behavior lately."

"I am sorry my actions have caused this much trouble, but since we were friends I wanted to try and sway him over to our side where he belongs. Kira may be brilliant and kind-hearted but I believe the Earth Forces are taking advantage of him." Athrun said with a look of concern on his face.

"I understand how you feel Athrun, but you should have informed me of this sooner I could have you taken off the sortie." Rau said as he seemed concerned.

"No sir I wanted to go out there and convince him to come back with us. I am sure Kira will come to our way of thinking." Athrun replied firmly.

"I know how you feel about the matter Athrun, but right now he doesn't seem interested in listening to you. What if he still refuses to listen?" Rau asked as he shot Athrun a serious glare.

"If that is the case then I will shoot him down myself." Athrun said as some tears began to form in his eyes. Rau had a grin on his face as he said.

"I am impressed by your drive Athrun. Thank you for your report on the matter, but I would like it that if we keep the fact that the pilot of the Strike is a coordinator between you and me otherwise news of this could cause problems back at the PLANTs. Now rest Athrun we have been ordered to return to the homeland not just for repairs and supplies, but we have been ordered to appear before the council that is investigating the destruction of Heliopolis."

"Thank you sir." Athrun said as he saluted then he turned around and he left the room. Once Athrun was gone Rau sat down in his chair as he turned to his computer and said.

"Did you get all that?"

"Of course I did, and somehow I am not too surprised that Kira would be the one to pilot the Strike. He was after all at the facility at the time of the attack."

"I am slightly surprised as well with all things about that boy considered." Rau said with a grin.

"True, but he could become a serious problem if the Archangel leaves Artemis and enters the debris belt in favor of a quicker route to the moon where they could stumble across our little operation." Nicholas commented.

"I see your concern, but until we know wherever or not Archangel will even enter the debris belt; it is safe to say we can still proceed with the preparations for Operation Meteor." Rau replied.

"Of course…in the meantime I will keep tabs on the Archangel and its crew with my insiders who are aboard the ship and my man at Artemis. At the same time I left a Reconnaissance GINN at Heliopolis to keep an eye on the area. I am sure Junk Techs and Pirates will be swarming over that area soon and if those Astray prototypes Orb created survived then I would like to know who will claim them. We don't need them, but still we should know who has them right." Nicholas said with a faint smile.

"Agreed…I'll leave you to take care of that then." Rau said as he agreed with Nicholas's course of action.

"Alright then. I think I may have a way to deal with Kira if he becomes a problem." Nicholas said with an evil looking grin.

"Oh?" Rau said with a look of interest.

"I won't tell you what it is now, but remember it was you who taught me that there are other ways to win wars and battles than using guns." Nicholas answered as Rau smiled and said.

"Well I will be looking forward to seeing your plan in effect then my prized student."

"Alright. Good luck with your upcoming meeting with the council and give Patrick my regards. I will speak with you again soon." Nicholas said as he cut off the communications conversation with Rau as the masked commander smiled and thought.

_Very good my friend I am looking forward to the chaos and destruction you will be causing very soon as well. _

An hour later as Blue Frame was seen leaving the vicinity of Heliopolis while it was followed by a blue modified GINN. At the same time the Junk Guild ship that had claimed Red Frame and the arm of the Gold Frame were leaving the area as the Reconnaissance GINN recorded and documented everything that happened. Once they were long gone from the area the Laurasia class ship returned to pick it up. On the bridge the pilot of the GINN met with Nicholas while he was sitting inside of the captain's chair.

"Welcome back Smith." Nicholas greeted with a smile.

"Sir…I have collected data on all events that have occurred within this area for the past hour. It is all here on this disc sir." Smith said as he handed Nicholas the disc containing the video images of the recent battle that took place in the area and recordings of all of the communication messages sent between the Junk Guild Ship, Mobile pods and the mobile suits with them.

Nicholas floated by them as he patted the solider on the back and said "Well done Smith now go and rest you have earned it solider." Nicholas saluted him as the pilot saluted him and replied.

"Thank you sir."

In his cabin Nicholas began going over the data the GINN collected as he began examining it with interest. Meanwhile at Artemis; the Archangel was being watched by armed guards while some soldiers were inside the ship itself. Meanwhile in a room somewhere inside the base was a man dressed in an EA uniform as he pulled out a long range specially made coded frequency communicator device.

The solider activated it and he waited a few moments until he got in touch with the Reconnaissance GINN hiding in a debris field near by. "What is your report?" the pilot of the GINN asked. The solider began to explain the events that transpired here by first saying.

"The Archangel and its crew have been contained while the coordinator known as Kira Yamato is apparently being forced to make a copy of the Strike's OS and its combat and technical data for the Eurasian Federation. I have nothing new to report on the matter right now."

"Ok…just to warn you the commander is sure that ZAFT will try to use the Blitz Gundam's Mirage Colloid to bypass Artemis's defenses. Poor bastards if you ask me. They don't even know what is coming; by the time the battle is over they won't even know what hit them." The pilot commented with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Well I guess I'll just make sure I get the hell out of here before that happens then." The Earth Alliance solider said as both the GINN pilot and the solider both snicker with the pleasant thought of what will happen to the base once ZAFT attacks. "I get my hands on a shuttle or a Moebius and get out of this place. I'll speak with you soon." The EA solider said as he turned off the communications device, but suddenly it went activate again as Nicholas voice was heard on it.

"Before you leave Wilbert I have something I want you do."

"What is that sir?" the EA solider asked as Nicholas simply replied.

"I want you to frame the Archangel crew for sabotage."

"How do you want me to do it sir?" the EA solider asked as Nicholas began giving him detailed instructions on how he wanted his ordered to be carried out so the cap of mistrust between the Eurasian government and the Atlantic Federation would be deepened. More events were destined to take place which would ultimately affect the whole world as the dark schemes of a coordinator would be the source of much trouble in the world.

A short time later Lowe Gear, Kisato Yamabuki, Liam Gearfield and the professor with their newly acquired Astray mobile suit while the Mercenary Group known as Serpent with the Blue Frame Astray now claimed by Serpent Tail leader Gai Murakumo. Soon their destinies along with that of Kira Yamato and another would collide with one another. Nicholas was sitting in his cabin as he watched the video of Gai and Elijah leaving the area as he smiled and thought.

_I may have a use for you Serpent Tail. _


	10. Chapter 10 The first child

Chapter 10

The first child

Inside Artemis the solider Nicholas had spoken with earlier was walking by some Moebius as he was planting bombs by hiding them under the left booster where no one could see them. He planned several onto the mobile armors as they rested in the hanger. Then the same solider quietly, but was careful not to be noticed as he sat at a computer inside the control setting up the system to shutdown its security systems and all defenses exactly when the base sounds the battle alert for the whole base when ZAFT has breached their Umbrella defense.

With his job done and the careless Eurasian Federation soldiers were clueless and too relaxed by their so called unbeatable defense that they weren't even aware of even noticed what the solider had done. The same solider made his way to a Moebius mobile armor and was prepared to take off and leave the base the minute all of the action starts so he can make a clean get away. However that solider wasn't working alone because on the Archangel a few crew members who managed to sneak away from the Eurasian Federation soldiers that were suppose to be watching them were inside a room that placed them near the bridge.

A pipe was opened up revealing wires that connected weapons control with all of the weapons on the ship. One of the crewmen had a small computer as he used two small wires with small clips attached them to the wires as he peeled back the wires covers with a wire cutter. After hooking them up he hacked the weapons control and he set the Gottfried cannons and the Helldarts to attack targeted points the minute the main engines were activated. With their job done the soldiers put the cover back on the conduit pipe and quietly left the room leaving no traces of what they had done.

Outside Artemis after the Umbrella was lowered the invisible Blitz Gundam quietly flew closer to Artemis as it prepared to attack the base and disable its main defenses. It landed on the top of Artemis as it began shooting all of the generators on top of the base that created the Umbrella. By the time the rest of the base became aware of what was happening over half of their Lightwave generators neared to create the Umbrella were destroyed they could no longer deploy the Umbrella. Once enough of the generators were destroy the Blitz Gundam activated its Phase Shift Armor while deactivating its Mirage Colloid.

Garcia rushed to the Command Center to get a report on the situation as he shouted "What in the blazes is going on?" A solider turned to Garcia and said.

"A mobile suit suddenly appeared within out defense parameter and began destroying our Lightwave generators. We have already lost too many of them we can't engage the Umbrella."

"General the Laurasia Class ship we were monitoring earlier is turning around and it's sending out its mobile suits. ETA to their arrival is two minutes." Another solider shouted as he was looking at a radar display. A panicked Garcia shouted while he gave an order.

"Deploy all mobile armors and activate all system defenses and sound the alarm. Level one battle stations."

At the very minute the alarms were sound and the call for battle stations were called to level one the hanger where the mobile armors were kept began to suffer from a number of multiple explosions that were going off as most of the Moebius mobile armors kept in the hangers were either damaged to the point where they couldn't be used or they were completely destroyed. Elsewhere all of the defense and security systems protecting the base were all shut down.

"What the hell just happened?" Garcia demanded as he felt the shockwave of the explosions while he noticed the defenses and the security systems were shutting down. Suddenly the face of Wilbert the solider who Nicholas was in contact with contacted Garcia through a voice intercom system. He alerted the voice using a special device he had on hand making it sound like he was a dying man.

"General I saw some crew members from that ship we have in the hanger the new Atlantic Federation's battleship. I don't know how they got in here, but they came in and shot two of our men and rigged bombs all over the place. I managed to survive after they shot me in the legs twice."

"What how the hell is that possible?" Garcia roared.

"I don't sir, but how else can we explain what happened? I think they may have tampered with the security and defense systems too." Wilbert said with a grin on his face as he secretly drifted out of the base in his a mobile armor once the hanger doors were opened up. Once he was out; he cut off his communications with Garcia as he activated the mobile armor's engines and he flew away from the base and hurried into the debris field near by.

Meanwhile Natarle, Murrue and Mwu had escaped the custody of the Eurasian soldiers that held them captive in a near by room. After the crew had retaken the ship due to the confusion caused by the Blitz Gundam's attack; Kira exited the ship with the Sword Strike equipped as he stood atop the ship preparing to defend it from any attackers. _What the heck happen? Did ZAFT already attack the inside of Artemis?_ Kira thought as he saw flames erupting from the inside of Artemis as explosions were seen from the walls around the hanger area.

The Blitz Gundam entered the hanger area unopposed while Nicol sighted the Archangel and the Strike Gundam. _Well this has been pretty easy so far. I guess Artemis were too dependant on their protective shield._ Nicol thought as he closed in on the Archangel and the Strike. Kira launched off from the top of the ship as it flew towards the Blitz Gundam to engage it. The Strike grabbed its anti-ship sword and sliced the Gleipnir anchor the Blitz Gundam fired at the mobile suit in half.

While the Blitz Gundam and the Strike Gundam were fighting one another Murrue and the rest of the Bridge crew arrived and manned their stations as they began activating the ship's systems. "Prepare the ship for take off. Launch the ship the moment we are ready." Murrue ordered as she sat down in her chair.

"We'll be ready to take off in a minute captain." Arnold said as he took the helm.

Meanwhile the Duel and the Buster arrived on the scene as they began firing on Artemis attacking and destroying its inoperable defenses. Meanwhile inside Nicol blocked a strike from the Strike Gundam's anti-ship sword with its shield as sparks were flying between them. Nicol and Kira backed away from one another as Nicol fired all three of the Blitz Gundam's lancer darts, but the Strike Gundam destroyed them all with the beam boomerang. It came about and it almost nailed Nicol from behind, but the ZAFT pilot evaded it. However he soon found himself caught by the Strike's anchor and was swung around once in the air before sent crashing into the side of the hanger. A chain of explosions were going off inside the command center while Garcia was injured by some falling equipment.

Kira returned to the Archangel as Murrue gave the order to launch the ship with engines at maximum. However at the moment the engines were activated the Gottfried cannons and the Helldarts were preparing to fire. "Captain Ramius…Helldarts and the Gottfrieds are preparing to fire and they are targeting areas of the hanger more specifically the mobile armor hangers and ammunition storage.

"Stop it." Murrue shouted.

"We can't the weapons system has been locked out. The Helldarts and the Gottfrieds have been set on automatic targeting and firing mode we can't stop it." Natarle called out from the CIC. The weapons fired as the caused large amounts of damage to the base after the missiles and energy cannons hit their marks.

"What happened I want an explanation?" Murrue demanded after seeing the damage caused by the Archangel's weapons.

"No time Captain we have to escape now." Arnold advised as Murrue turned to him and replied.

"Take us out of here…engines at maximum."

The Archangel made a speedy escape from the base as they quickly hurried away from the base as it exploded. The Blitz Gundam emerged from the damaged base as it saw the Archangel already disappearing into the distance. Later on his ship hiding in the debris belt was Nicholas. He was awaiting the return of the Long Range Reconnaissance Type GINN and the mobile armor with one of his insiders aboard.

Suddenly one of the crewmen at the radar display detected a Drake class Earth Alliance battleship near their position. The crewman alerted Nicholas of the situation as he called out to the young coordinator and said "Sir we have detected a Nelson class ship approaching our immediate area sir. ETA ten minutes."

"What is the status of the GINN and the mobile armor?" Nicholas asked as he turned his head towards the crew man as he sat on the left hand side of the bridge.

"Nothing yet sir, but if we stay here we are sure to be detected." The crewman answered.

"Very well then. Prepare my CGUE for launch immediately." Nicholas said as he rose up from his chair and floated around making his way out of the bridge. "I'll deal with the pests myself. A Drake class ship is no match for my improved machine. Besides I been hoping to give it a test run." Nicholas said as he exited the bridge.

A few minutes later Nicholas launched from the ship in his personal CGUE as he activate its phase shift armor and he flew towards the Drake Class ship. Meanwhile on the targeted ship the crew detected an enemy MS was coming towards them so they began sending out their mobile armors along with a Moebius Zero much like the one Mwu La Flaga piloted. However a different pilot was at the helm of the mobile armor; the pilot wore a black and red Earth Alliance flight suit, his violet eyes were on the sensor display on his controls as he had detected in the area heading straight for them. "Drake, and Joe you guys hang back. I got a feeling about this guy." The pilot said as he flipped a few switches in his cockpit.

"That's what you always say Canard." One of the other mobile armor pilots accompanying the Zero mobile armor joked with a few chuckles in his voice.

"Yeah man you worry too much. Let us take him. The three of us…this will be over quick."

"Serious guys something is up with this guy." Canard informed his overconfident friends as he felt something from the CGUE closing in. The image of the mobile suit appeared on one of Canard's monitor as it was within visual range of their machines." It's black…an odd color for a CGUE."

"That is kinda odd, but so what?"

"Hey…I have heard stories about a black ZAFT machine taking out ships and mobile armors single handedly without even taking a scratch. No survivors are left around." One of the pilots crumbled as Canard laughed it off.

"Really…then where did the stories come from then?"

"Look Joe. I think Canard may be right about this guy so he'll go in and we'll provide fire support." The mobile armor pilot said as sweat fell from his brow.

"Here he comes." Canard shouted over their communication channel as the CGUE was picking up speed charging at them making an attack run. "He's making attack run everyone spread out and don't try anything stupid you guys." The mobile armor piloted ordered as he moved to engage his foe while in his cockpit Nicholas had a wide grin on his face as he thought _Ah a Moebius Zero, and two plain mobile armors. This should be quick._ The Zero engaged its wire guided gun barrels as they took aim and opened fire on the Black CGUE as the machine rolled back and flipped over aiming its beam rifle at one of the barrels. One shot and the barrel vanished into a fireball leaving the pilot very surprised. _How the hell did that happen? No has ever shot down one of my gun barrels. Who is that guy?_

_How pitiful…I was expecting more of a fight, but it's sad. Oh it can't be helped then; time to hurry this up and mop these excuses for pilots out of existence. _The pilot of the CGUE thought as he was somehow disappointed with these pilots he had encountered. He continued his attack with another flip as he rocketed away from Canard's line of fire to attack one of the other mobile armors. He raised his arm with his shield attached to its side as he gunned down the first mobile armor by reducing its cockpit to Swiss cheese with only a few well aimed shots.

"Drake!" Bob shouted as he charged his friend's killer with his linear gun firing off shots wildly at his target. Nicholas stopped his mobile suit dead in space as the shoots fly pass him as the mobile suit flew over him. He was only still long enough to aim his rifle at him and send the mobile armor and its pilot into oblivion. As the fireball of what remained of Nicholas's latest victim disappeared while enraged Canard charged the CUGE with all the mobile armor's gun barrels deployed firing all he had at it. His enemy spun his sword around in series of sweeps as he blocked most of the shots from Canard as he countered attacked with a rain of fire from his Vulcan system equipped shield. A few bullets left small starches on the hull of the mobile armor as they passed, but a dozen of them struck the machine's linear gun causing it to explode. The Zero was thrown back by the blast as warning lights were flaring up in the cockpit.

"Shit!"

Canard shouted as he worked frantically to fight back before his opponent would litter space with his what-would-perhaps-soon-be-his-remains. Now the only thing keeping Canard alive was his two wired guided barrels, but they soon became one as one barrel was sliced into two when Nicholas threw his heavy sword up. As the sword spun around as it was flying though space; it eventually cut through a gun barrel cutting it completely in half. The weapon pod exploded moments soon afterwards as the last weapon the mobile armor had was shot down with the CGUE's beam rifle. With no weapons left Canard was as good as dead.

Expecting to be killed; to his surprise the CGUE stopped in front of the Moebius Zero and stopped it in its tracks as the black machine pointed its beam rifle right at its cockpit. "Not bad my friend, but you are no match for me." Nicholas said as sweat fell from forehead of the Zero's pilot as his foe continued speaking. "What is your name?" Canard was reluctant at first, but he figured it didn't really matter at this point already.

"Canard Pars."

"Ah I have heard of you. If I am not mistaken you have a brother named Kira Yamato don't you."

"What!" Nicholas's words caused Canard's blood to boil. "You know Kira Yamato. Where is he?"

"I know him well enough that you would be no match for him if you went to fight him in that piece of junk. He has a very powerful mobile suit that was created by the Atlantic Federation. If you want to know where he was at…he was last seen at Fort Artemis. I suggest you hurry and get a working mobile armor or something better before you go after him. In fact if you get a mobile suit of your own…a powerful one. I will be sure to let you know where Kira is next time when you do." Nicholas said as he turned and he flew off while enraged by the mere mention of Kira's name Canard took off for Artemis while Nicholas himself returned to join up with his allies with a grin on his face as he thought.

_Life is cheap my friend...Especially mine_

Far away from Artemis in space was the Archangel; as the ship was making an escape from the area near Artemis. In side the captain's cabin; Mwu, Natarle and Murrue were discussing the events that took place at Artemis. Once they had made their escape Murrue ordered a few engineers to check out the firing controls, and they discovered that they were not only tampered with, but someone had preprogrammed them to fire once the ship engaged its engines targeting certain areas within Artemis. Natarle and Mwu were surprised that such a thing had been done, but now the questions on their minds were; who did it and why did they do it?

"Its obvious someone set us up, but I wonder."

Murrue and Natarle turned their heads to look at the Hawk of Endymion as he continued "I was thinking of the possibility the insider or someone who is in on what happened at Morgenroete is onboard the ship. Or…someone at Artemis set us up to try and place the blame of what happened on us, but I doubt that could be it." Natarle and Murrue took this moment to consider what Mwu had said before the Captain acknowledged the Lieutenant's response.

"I believe the insider or someone with him as you put it Lieutenant is most likely the one behind what happened at Artemis. Who else could have done it and for what reason, but I am trying to figure out why this was done?"

"Maybe one of the civilians we have onboard could be responsible."

Mwu was shaking his head in disagreement to Natarle's suggestion that one of the civilians on board was responsible. "I doubt that. Whoever did it must have known about the computer security protocols, programming and workings of ship in order to have successfully reprogrammed the weapons in order for them to do what they did." Murrue agreed with the Lieutenant's assumption as all of three them knew for sure that one of their own crew members was indeed a spy and a traitor for the enemy.

"If the spy we have is indeed a member of our crew then who is it?" Natarle asked as she traded glances with Mwu and Murrue until the Mobile Armor pilot spoke up to say his last two cents on the matter.

"Whoever it is…we better keep our eyes open."

Back at Artemis after ZAFT left the once stronghold fortress of the Eurasia Federation Military HQ in ruins; approaching the base was the Drake and the damaged mobile armor piloted by Canard Pars. He tried to reach the base though his radio, but after minutes of static a voice came on the line. "We see you Drake and you Moebius Zero. Welcome to…what's left of Artemis."

"Roger that we will dock inside and provide what assistance we can." Canard answered as his captain had told them their purpose to coming here after delivering the news of what happened to Artemis. The Zero docked inside the practically destroyed hanger as wires and broken metal floated everywhere. ZAFT had indeed done a number on the facility. The young coordinator pilot of the Zero climbed out of his machine and floated over to a hatch. After he opened it he went inside where he was greeted by four soldiers armed with rifles. They had bandages warped around their heads while one had its hand wrapped up which made it clear that many people here were injured or killed in the attack.

"The General wishes to see you."

The solider that just spoke to the young man led him down the hall to Garcia's office. There the General was seated in his chair with his arm in a sling, his head wrapped up in his bandages with a few burses on his head. He shot a serious glare at Canard as the young man gave him a salute and introduced himself. "2nd Private Canard Pars of Eurasia Special Forces reporting as ordered sir." Garcia nodded to him as he gave him a salute.

"At ease Private." Garcia pulled out a remote from one his desk as he activated a monitor showing him the Archangel. He pushed a button and it then showed the Strike Gundam along with a shot of its pilot Kira Yamato. A moment later a video camera image of the Archangel blasting various areas of the base was shown as the ship and the Strike made their escape. "As you can see about one hour ago the new Atlantic Federation battleship named the Archangel was carrying the GAT series mobile suit known as the Strike arrived here. We tried to acquire data from the machine, but due to an attack on the facility by ZAFT and the Archangel escaping as it opened fire on us from inside the base caused us to lose the battle and the mobile suit." Garcia paused for a moment as he pulled out a folder from his desk. "About a couple months ago we received some data on the mobile suit project being conducted by the Atlantic Federation on Heliopolis. We have used this data to begun our research and development project on mobile suits. Our first model is completed, but all we need is capable pilot." Garcia paused again as he handed the folder to Canard. "I have been looking over your combat records private and I have decided that I want you to be the first pilot of our new machine. Your orders are to leave for Earth as soon as possible to receive the new Hyperion mobile suit. You will be put into testing exercise to help you grow accustom to the machine before you are dispatched on your first mission with it."

"May I ask what that mission is sir?"

"Of course…your mission will be to hunt down the Strike and the Archangel. I want the Strike captured if possible, but I want the Archangel to be sunk. You are free to use whatever means to accomplish your objectives, but if you are unable to capture the Strike then your orders are to destroy it. Also take out any opposition from ZAFT if they get in the way. Understood?"

"Yes sir….it will be a pleasure to carry out this mission." Canard said as a smile crossed his face as hidden behind his willingness to carry out the mission was his own hidden agenda.


	11. Chapter 11 Requiem of Destruction

A/N: the moment has come the crossover I have planned will be revealed at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 11

Requiem of Destruction

About six days later the Archangel was approaching the debris belt, but not too far behind them was the Laurasia class ship under the command of Nicholas Tatsumaki was moving along carefully trying to avoid detection from the Archangel. Reports from the ship came to him from his contacts on the ship while he had some other contacts elsewhere monitor the movements of the Junk Tech known as Lowe Gear, but right now as he sat in his office another Laurasia class ship had pulled up near his as he watched a man enter his cabin. The man before him wore glasses of some short although Coordinators wouldn't really need them according to some, but this one was different in his own way.

"I am Gai Murakumo of the Serpent Tail."

"Greetings Mr. Murakumo I have heard much of your reputation as a mercenary as well as your crew. I wish to hire your services."

"What is the nature of the job?"

"That depends on your opinion, but first allows me to display what you may encounter."

Nicholas began showing Gai a video recording of Kira in the Strike Gundam fighting against ZAFT forces while they were fleeing to Artemis. Once the video was finished the young man turned back to Gai and said "That was the GAT-X105 Strike mobile suit recently developed by the Earth Alliance. It was one of five units that were built in secret at Heliopolis before its destruction. This mobile suit was the only one that wasn't stolen by ZAFT during an attack on the colony. Despite some programming flaws with its OS it has proven to be a difficult adversary for ZAFT. Next to it is the Archangel the new battleship the Alliance also constructed there. I am telling you all this because these two will be part of your mission."

"Go on."

"The ship and that mobile suit are in route to the Debris belt…I want you to either delay them or drive them away from going into the Debris belt. I have something planned in there and I do not wish for that ship or that mobile suit to drop in on me unannounced. You are free to use whatever means are necessary to do what you must, but if it seems you are unable to complete both objectives then gather what data you can on that machine then withdraw. Afterwards I would like your services for another job if you are up to it?"

"Interesting…so you want me and my team to try and stop that ship and its mobile suit from entering the debris belt, but if I cannot stop it then I am to gather what information on it I can?" Gai asked as he shot Nicholas a glare.

"I am planning for the most unlikely situation. I am sure you will have no trouble defeating them, but that mobile suit has seemed to have a lucky streak. First not only has it defeated anything ZAFT has thrown at it, but it also appears he took out one of their best pilots. I believe his name was Miguel Aiman. Anyway the ship it is on is dangerous underhanded, and the pilot of the Strike according to my sources is a kid who had virtually no combat experience in a mobile suit. How he has managed to defeat ZAFT's forces so far is beyond me, but the only other unit protecting that ship besides the mobile suit is a mobile armor piloted by Mwu Le Flaga one of the Alliance's ace pilots. I trust you will be able to handle it. If you manage to sink that ship and destroy the Strike I will triple your pay."

"I see your point as well as your concern in this matter." Gai answered as he thought over the offer for a moment before he replied "Very well I accept the job. I will state out what kind of payment I will be expecting."

"Of course…we will pay you whatever amount you request." Nicholas said with a cruel smile on his face.

Several hours later near the vicinity of the Debris Belt; the Junk Tech crew comprised of Lowe Gear, Kisato Yamabuki, Liam Gearfield, and the Professor. After their adventure at the Graveyard the crew decided to pick up some junk on their way out of the debris sea. Meanwhile on a near by Laurasia Class ship was Nicholas Tatsumaki in a flight suit preparing to launch but he stood in a room speaking with someone on a video monitor. He was a middle aged man with a strange hair style, but he would be easy to identify for anyone who knows him. The man was Kenov Rukeni well known as an informant by those who needed information, and he was also the owner and president of Aktaion Industries.

"Well Kenov it's been awhile. I trust everything is ready on your part?"

"Of course the information you gave me, and the information I gave you has benefited us both up to this point. I understand you want the Red Frame correct…what if I could promise you a better prize?" Nicholas offered with a smile.

"I am interested."

"What if I could get you both the Red Frame along with the bonus of the Alliance's most advance mobile suit to date along with its newest battleship? Although the ship maybe a little banged up by the time we're through with it, but I am sure you can make good use of it. You will have the new advance mobile suit itself with the newly updated OS developed by its pilot and its combat data it has collected so far."

"Very interesting…alright now what did you have in mind again?"

"Did those machines I commission you to build using data from those relics I gave you finished?" Nicholas asked with a wide smile.

"Not yet, but we have completed only one hundred and thirty out of the total number we were planning."

"Good enough…we could use this as a chance to battle test them."

"Vulkanus did indeed keep a good supply of machines that were meant for disposal, but the data you have helped their production."

"Another man's trash is another man's treasure what can I say." Nicholas said as he was amused with the thought of what they were planning. "Besides that treasure trove is what brought my father and mother here along with the family heirloom. Of course I should not forget what also came afterwards with it." Nicholas said as he remembered something else. "Anyway have the troops ready for battle."

"Consider it done…I can only image the faces of the Alliance while you unleash those machines upon them. Our partnership has been very beneficial to us both, but we should move carefully or we will become pawns." Kenov warned.

"Agreed…our plan must be flawless." Nicholas replied as he grinned. "Make sure the item I requested is ready soon once the Alliance deals with that civilian shuttle you sent the alliance after while you can have your friends on stand by waiting for our new first line of prototypes to begin the assault. I doubt even the Strike no matter how good its pilot is can stop our little army."

"I agree…it will take a miracle to save them. After all those new toys we are making will be more than a match for them. Even if Gai doesn't finish them off, but it will at least ready them for what is to come."

"Indeed…I will head out and observe the situation with Gai and the others when they engage the Archangel personally. I will contact you later after the battle." Nicholas said as he turned off the monitor and he left the room to take his machine out into space. Meanwhile elsewhere; Kenov turned his attention to Elisa Asanya the fashionista pirate who was sitting on a chair near by dressed in her "usual" outfit.

"Well you know what to do."

"Of course…once your friend is done dealing with the Archangel he will come and assist with phase one of our plans." Elisa answered as she called over to her assistant to follow her. Once Kenov was alone he quietly thought to him.

_Now this is where things will get interesting._

Meanwhile back on his ship; Nicholas was contacting Patrick over a secure channel. A moment later his face appeared on the screen. "So it's you again. How goes Operation Meteor?"

"We are ready to proceed, but it seems we may have some problems so I would like my machine to be sent to me. I have been told it's already here in the debris belt, but the crew on the transport ship is awaiting your orders to deliverer it to me." Nicholas asked as he thought it was time to take his favorite machine into combat.

"I suppose its time for you to take it back into battle. With your newly developed skills you will be unstoppable. I will send the order right away. Just carry out Operation Meteor."

"Understood."

"Good…I must go now. I have to meet with Commander Le Creuset and my son. I will speak with you again soon." Patrick said as he cut communications with Nicholas as the young man had a smile on his face. Meanwhile a transport ship carrying a mobile suit began moving towards Junius Seven to drop off something for Nicholas.

About a short distance away from the debris belt was the Archangel. Although some of the crew was against entering the debris belt they all knew they had no choice, but to enter the debris sea in order to evade pursuit from ZAFT and in order to reach the moon. On the bridge Murrue, Natarle and Mwu were there watching as the ship drew closer to the massive ring of junk that circled the whole planet of earth. "Well if we make it though the debris belt it should be smooth sailing from here." The mobile armor ace pilot said with a smile as he stood near the captain's chair.

"I would be careful what you say Lieutenant. I won't be saying we are safe until we reach HQ." Natarle advised as she shot Mwu a glare from the CIC where she sat.

"Hey I am just saying ZAFT isn't following us so we might be safe from this point on hopefully."

"She has a point Lieutenant…there is always a chance you could jinx it." Murrue added to the subject as she turned her head towards him.

"Making our way though the debris belt will be the hard part; finding supplies will be real challenge. I just hope nothing else happens."

Suddenly Pal spoke up from his station and announced "Captain we have two contacts closing in. One is a GINN, but the other one is an unidentified mobile suit closing in fast from the debris belt." Everyone was up and alert as Pal added "We have a visual." The officer displayed an image of Blue Frame armed with the same back pack arsenal it used while protecting Artemis a short time ago which is armed with a bazooka, a pair of missile launchers and a few other weapons he added while next to him was his partner Elijah Kiel in his custom GINN modified with parts from his recently destroyed friend's GINN which belonged to Goud Veia.

"That blue machine looks like one of our mobile suits, but I don't recall seeing a machine like that at Heliopolis." Murrue said as she noticed the similarity between the Blue Frame and Strike. Pal turned her head and informed.

"Captain we are being hailed by the unidentified mobile suit."

"Put him though."

Suddenly Gai's face appeared on the monitor on the bridge as Gai introduced himself and spoke firmly "This is Gai Murakumo of Serpent Tail. Archangel; turn about and leave this area at once." Murrue and Natarle along with Mwu were surprised that the mysterious mobile suit before them knew what their ship was called. "I repeat turn about or face the consequences. This is your second warning."

"This is Captain Murrue Ramius of the Archangel, what in blazes are you doing ordering us around like that?"

"I am a mercenary hired by my client to prevent you from entering the debris belt. Apparently my client doesn't wish for you to enter the debris belt. He offered me a very high and very generous offer to stop you or to turn you away from the debris belt. I know full well your crew is serious unhanded and you have only one mobile armor unit and one mobile suit defending your ship so I strongly advise you turn about. We do not wish to sink your ship, but we will carry out the terms of our contract."

"What! How could you have know that?" Mwu roared as every signal person on the bridge was surprised by Gai's apparent knowledge of the debris belt.

"My client is well informed. He has informed me about everything about your ship from defense capabilities to offensive capabilities as well as the GAT-X105 Strike you carry and its pilot Kira Yamato a mere sixteen year old teenager with no prior combat experience, but yet he has managed to defend you up to this point." Gai explained as his extensive knowledge of the ship surprised them.

"If you know so much about us then what the hell are you doing with that mobile suit? It looks like the Strike." Mwu demanded.

"That is not important. Now I will give you my final warning leave now or else."

"We can't turn back we must reach the moon as quickly as possible so we're going though you." Murrue replied firmly as she turned to Natarle who sent orders for Kira to launch while Mwu rushed off the bridge to take his Zero out into battle. Kira was already one step ahead of everyone as he was the first one to be launched out into battle. Equipped with the Aile pack he charged forward as the Archangel was preparing to open fire on their foes. Gai and Elijah charged the Strike Gundam as the two against one battle began. At that moment near by hidden behind some debris was Nicholas in his CGUE with his phase shift armor deactivated to converse power, and his mobile suit was shut down so he could avoid being detected. Expect for the external cameras which supplied him with a live feed of the battle outside. A smile curled on Nicholas's lips as he thought.

_That's it…keep fighting. I only need you to be delayed along enough for my plans in the debris belt to be put into effect._

Meanwhile deep within the debris belt; Lowe and company were busy defending a civilian ship known as the Sliverwind that was being attacked by the Earth Alliance under orders to attack it since word had reached them it's a ZAFT ship disguised to look like a civilian ship. After a difficult battle against a group of Moebius mobile armors the Alliance ship retreated leaving the ship dead in space, and all of its crew dead except for one who was launched out in an escape pod. Lowe in the red frame followed by his friends Kisato and Liam in their own worker pods approached the ship to see if there were any survivors. Unfortunately none could be found.

"It doesn't look like there are any survivors, but it appears that an escape pod was ejected from the ship during the battle, but we have no data on its location. I hope they are alive." Liam noted as he made one pass by on the ruined ship. Lowe sitting in the cockpit of his machine was troubled, but he only spoke up and said.

"I hope they got out ok. They should be transmitting an S.O.S., but it will be hard for the signal to get though with all of these junk and debris floating around here. But if they get out of here they should be ok."

"Hey guys what happened?" Kisato called out as she approached in her Kimera worker pod, but as she approached a mobile suit appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Kisato's pod and began flying away with it. "LOWE! LIAM! Someone help!" The young woman screamed. Lowe took up chase as he chased after Kisato while following a mobile suit that looked exactly like the Strike Gundam with the Aile pack. It dashed off into the distance towards the battle that was taking place between Gai, Elijah, Kira and Mwu at that very moment while Lowe was already taking up pursuit with Liam calling for him as he tried to follow.

Meanwhile Gai sent a volley of missiles at the Strike while Elijah was busy dealing with Mwu and his Zero. Kira dealt with the incoming volley with his head mounted weapons along with a few shots from his beam rifle. To his surprise Gai fired a flash bomb into the Strike's face blinding Kira for a few moments long enough for the Blue Frame to ram into him as Gai took one of its combat knives and tried to stab into the cockpit, but phase shift armor provided more than enough protection. The mercenary saw his attack had failed as he kicked Kira away to blast him with a shot from his bazooka.

The shell struck the machine, but it survived thanks to the phase shift armor, but the Strike couldn't keep taking this abuse indefinably. Sooner or later it would run out of power so Kira had to fight back and defeat Gai before that could happen. At that moment Mwu was having a hell of a time with Gai's partner Elijah as he harassed Mwu with shots from his machine gun after dumping is bazooka when it ran out of ammo, but he was in for a nasty surprise as the ace mobile armor pilot delivered some serious punishment from behind using his gun barrels to hit Elijah's machine a couple times damaging it.

Meanwhile Gai had discarded his back pack and attached armaments to attack Kira using his shield and his beam saber as the two were fighting at their hardest. But Gai had the advantage as he pushing his saber closer to the Strike trying to over power it and break the dead lock the two were stuck in. Suddenly Gai noticed the predicament of his friend Elijah as Mwu had blown off an arm and a leg of his GINN. Instead of continuing to finish Kira off he kicked the Strike away and rushed towards Elijah to save him. Firing his beam rifle as he destroyed two of the Zero's gun barrels Blue Frame put away his beam rifle and grabbed the damaged GINN as the two fled the battlefield.

"They're leaving?"

Kira asked himself the question as the two mobile suits disappeared from sight as the Zero pulled up close to him.

"He was worried about his comrade. I didn't want the guy to get killed."

"That guy pilots that blue mobile suit I fought. He was a little tougher than those ZAFT pilots."

"Mercenaries are sometimes tougher than most ZAFT soldiers. Trust me kid I know from experience. But let's head back."

Just before the two could return the mobile suit modeled to look like the Strike zoomed pass them dropping off Kisato's pod near them before it fly away into the debris belt. "What on earth was that?" The pilot of the Strike said as he issued a question to his wing mate.

"I am not sure, but it looked like the Strike."

Suddenly another mobile suit came into view; it was the Red Frame with Lowe behind the wheel. "You bastard I am going to make you pay for trying to kidnap Kisato." Lowe roared as he charged them after drawing his sword. He rushed at the Strike trying to cut it in half with the Gerbera Straight. The two mobile suits began to clash with one another as Mwu and Kira were surprised by this sudden occurrence. The Archangel was going to send in some support fire, but with the Strike and the Red Frame so close together they risked hitting the Strike. On the bridge Murrue and Natarle watched as the situation was intensifying.

"First Mercenaries and now another mobile suit; It looks like the one the mercenary had expect its blue." Sai commented as he watched the Red Frame and the Strike duke it out.

"This is just great." Natarle grumbled.

"We can't open fire on it not without endangering the Strike and the Zero so it's on its own for now." Murrue commented as she didn't seem happy about the situation.

Kira and Lowe fought unaware that they had fallen into a well planned trap. Near by in the debris watching was Nicholas, but soon he wasn't alone two mobile suits were with him now. Elisa Asanya and her partner Otark were in their own custom modified GINNs. Elisa was in her modified High Speed GINN called Tempestar which was modified and built with a pair of very powerful and high performance boosters which replaced the legs and were built onto the back as well. The back wing-like apparatus were modified in a similar way like the legs were giving high speed performance capabilities. Her mobile suit was armed with a heavy machine gun and a glaive. Her partner used a modified heavy bomber GINN mobile suit called Fuego; which was a GINN built to carry a massive payload of missiles and other forms of artillery thus earning its name. Its arms were covered with plates of armor giving it protection in the event if it was ever forced to face a close range attacker.

"You two have arrived right on time; Gai and his partner have done half of our work so far. Once Lowe and the Strike weaken themselves a little more; we'll head in and you two can take the Strike, and then finish off the Archangel insuring no one will try to stop us." Nicholas said as he spoke with the two pirates.

"I like the idea where we attack them once their batteries are virtually empted." The female fashion sensitive pirate commented.

"I say give them a couple more minutes then we'll strike." Nicholas suggested as they stayed there hiding behind the debris to watch the battle.

Kira brought out his beam saber after blocking most of Lowe's entrance attacks with his shield. The two weapons almost met one another as Lowe put away his sword to draw his own beam saber. "I don't know what you are planning, but this one heck of a lame attempt to steal my machine." Lowe shouted over a communication channel which was over heard by everyone. Kira, Murrue and Mwu were confounded, but the pilot of the Moebius Zero didn't waste time sitting around as he moved in to give Kira some support. Lowe moved back and around to evade the shots fired by Mwu, but it was only moments later that emergency alarms were going off alerting both Lowe and Kira that they were running dangerously low on power.

"Someone help me!" Kisato screamed as she was left adrift. Mwu saw the mobile pod about to hit the Archangel. It wouldn't cause much damage, but it would probably hurt the girl inside. He moved in and he used the barrel of his linear gun to stop the pod from hitting the ship. "Thanks uh whoever you are?"

"Not at all, but what the hell is going on with that red machine is something I would like to know. I have a feeling it came here for you."

"Well we were in the debris belt trying to save a civilian ship that was attack by the Earth Alliance, but after we chased them off a mobile suit that looked that one over there grabbed me then dropped me here. I don't think it was that particular mobile suit over there because I saw it was already here when I dumped here." Kisato answered as Mwu was starting to figure out what was going on…someone was setting them up. "I tried to tell Lowe, but I can't reach him."

"I see your point…I got the feeling someone is setting those two up. Here bounce your signal off my Zero and that should give you a better chance of reaching him."

"Uh…ok."

As Lowe and Kira were fighting to the point where they were at each others throats as Kira was about to stab the Red Frame in the waist as Lowe was about to take the Strike's head off. But both of them were stopped when Kisato's voice was heard shouting "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! Lowe that guy didn't try to kidnap. Some look-alike left me here so you two would fight it out."

The two looked at each other as Lowe left like an idea; since they had been attacked by so many pirates and mercenaries that have wanted Red Frame lately that Lowe had developed a type of a shoot-first-and-ask-questions-later type of personality in recent days. He was feeling like an idiot at the moment as he looked at Kira as the two mobile suits lowered their weapons.

"If what that girl said was true then someone has been going though a lot of trouble to set us up." Natarle added to the sentence as she and everyone the bridge heard what Kisato had said.

"But who and why?" Murrue asked, as suddenly one of the officers was detecting a total of three contacts coming out from the debris heading straight for them.

"Two unknown heat signatures are heading this way led by a third. The third one is a CGUE." Petty Officer Pal informed everyone as Lowe and Kira were under attack as a volley of missiles were sent flying at them fired by the GINN bomber. Kira and Lowe bust out both of their mobile suits beam rifles and shot as many of the missiles they could; saving them both from getting hit by them. The high speed mobile suit rushed into battle as it slammed into Kira knocking him back as the CGUE fired some shots from his beam rifle at them.

"Who the hell are these guys' friends of yours?" Kira asked the Junk Tech.

"I don't know them."

"We want your mobile suits hand them over." Elisa demanded.

"What! No way in hell!" a certain Junk Tech shouted.

"Fine then you will die, but we'll be taking that other machine too as well as sink that ship. After all we can leave witness now can we?"

"That machine is Earth Alliance property, you can't have it!" Murrue shouted over the open commutations channel."

"How do you plan on stopping us…your machines are almost out of power. For an Earth Alliance captain you fell into an obvious trap." Elisa snapped back as Natarle shouted at them.

"You may have an advantage over our mobile suits, but I doubt you can handle dealing with an Earth Alliance battleship at the same time."

"We don't have to…they will do it." A voice said from the CGUE as a total of fifty heat sources were detected heading for them.

As they came into visual range the silhouette of Heavy mobile suit was on its way. It had large shoulders carrying hidden missile pods in them and it was built out of Neo-titanium alloy giving them a thick armor hide. Originally built by a revolutionary army these machines being sent against the Archangel were turned into machines called mobile dolls using technology that was found a few years ago. Now that these machines were mass produced in secret they were now being deployed for one purpose…to carry out the intentions of the one controlling them. They were called the MMS-01 Serpent, and a number of them were armed with different weapons such as a few were armed with double Gatling guns, beam cannons, and very powerful bazookas.

"What are those things? Are they ZAFT machines?" Murrue asked as Natarle's eyes went wide in shock as it seemed she recognized those machines.

"Let's just say those machines are tough, and state of the art mobile suits. Way better than those ZAFT machines." Elisa commented as the Serpents began their attack on the Red Frame, Strike Gundam, Moebius Zero and a group of them moved to attack the Archangel as well.

"Target those unidentified mobile suits with the Gottfrieds and open fire." Murrue commanded, but before they could open fire on the mobile dolls when suddenly all of the Archangel's weapons were deactivated. Everyone was shocked by this development as the Archangel was rendered completely defenseless. "What happened?"

"All of our weapons have been deactivated. I can't get them back on."

"Oh great our spy strikes again." Natarle said as angry with the outcome of the events unfolding.

"What now? We got no weapons; Kira, Lieutenant La Flaga and that other guy have a small army to deal with." Arnold asked as he looked towards the Captain.

"I don't know."

Suddenly three Serpents were aiming their weapons at the bridge and were ready to open fire on them. The crew on the bridge panicked as they thought the machines were going to fire on them. However two beams of yellow light shot pass the bridge of the Archangel engulfing two of the three Serpents completely destroying them. The third was finished off when a white blur appeared and disembodied the Serpent with two beam sabers. After it exploded the mobile suit that saved the Archangel came into view. It was a Gundam, but not just any Gundam its majestic angel wings flapped once. Natarle was in complete shock as she knew of the Gundam before them.

_Wing Zero?_


	12. Ch 12 The Legacy of The Lightning Count

Chapter 12

The Legacy of The Lightning Count

Wing Zero flew over the Archangel as it put away its beam sabers and drew its twin barreled Buster rifle. The pilot inside the mobile suit took aim and opened fire on the Serpents as they fired on Wing Zero in useless effort to destroy it, but the beam fired from the Buster rifle engulfed all of their shots before engulfing them destroying them in the process. He had taken out a total of thirteen enemy units in a couple seconds. The Serpents turned and charged Wing Zero as the said Gundam spilt its Twin rifle into two separate ones before it opened fired on them.

With effortless and precise aiming he shot and destroyed Serpents by whole groups instead of just one at a time. As they charge the angel winged Gundam more Serpents were sent to see their maker. Within moments there were only a total of nine left, and those nine were fighting Kira, Lowe and Mwu. As Wing Zero was making short work of the unmanned Serpents; Kira fought the GINN bomber piloted by Otark while Lowe dealt with Elise head on.

"Looks like your army is getting its ass kicked bitch!" Lowe ridiculed as he attacked the Tempestar GINN with his beam saber while the GINN attempted to impale Red Frame with its glaive. The battle got nastier and rougher with each passing moment. Mwu was trying to make due with his remaining Gun Barrels as he tried to nail the black CGUE, but it was fast at maneuvering and evading all of Mwu's attacks to shoot it down. After he failed to take it out, but before he knew it the CGUE turned about and straight up at him head on. He took out his Linear gun, and his last two gun barrels with its sword. Defeated; the Hawk of Endymion was forced to return to the Archangel for repairs while Mwu was left with his thoughts.

_Damn the pilot of that CGUE…fights like lightning._

Seeing Mwu being forced to return to the ship; Kira had to finish off the GINN quickly, but it suddenly bolted away from him towards some debris. The Strike Gundam went after it in pursuit as it followed it to a floating piece of debris that had a small beacon with a battery pack sitting there. Kira put the pedal to the metal as he rocketed pass the GINN bomber and reached the battery first. The pilot of the GINN began to panic as Kira held the battery in his hand. He slapped onto the back of his machine were the power cables to recharge his mobile suit were hoping they would work on his machine. A moment later he had full power, and he had recharged himself just in time because in another minute or two he would have been dead in space.

Otark fired all he had at the Strike, but his Phase Shift Armor took the hits as Lowe came in from behind and cut the GINN in two finishing it off as the modified bomber exploded into scarp. "Hey kid I'll take care of this guy's partner. You better take care of that black mobile suit." Lowe Gear suggested as he rushed back into his battle against Elise.

"I am on it."

However Kira's path was blocked by a Serpent; Lowe took out one a few moments ago by slamming his beam saber into its chest. Now with only eight left one of them were turning on Kira and the Strike to take them down. The mobile doll fired its missiles from its shoulders followed by some energy fire from its large beam cannon. The Strike raised its shield up to take the blast as an explosion was created as a result of it. As the explosion cleared the Strike Gundam dove downward leaving its shield to not only take the blast, but to cover it so it could get the jump on the Serpent. Taking a beam saber it impaled the machine through the lower torso before cutting its way up into its head completely cutting it in half.

After it exploded Kira was attacked by the Black CGUE; it appeared the other Serpents had broken off their attack and left the others alone, but they were no where to be seen. With his beam saber still drawn he took a swing at the black mobile suit as it discarded its heavy sword in favor of its beam rifle. It fired a total of three shots at Kira as the Strike moved to the left to avoid the beam rifle's line of fire. The Strike shot back with its beam rifle, but like he had done; the CGUE avoided it. The two closed in for a close range confrontation with one another.

The speed of the CGUE and the reflexes of the pilot made the black mobile suit move so quickly it was like lightning as Kira was having a hard time trying to keep up with defending himself and fight back against his foe which the pilot of the CGUE didn't bother to make it an easy challenge for the young coordinator. _This guy is quick. _Kira thought as he tried to overpower his foe's mobile suit, but it was too fast for him to hit. However Kira finally managed to get a shot through as he managed to graze the shoulder of the enemy unit. However the black mobile suit switched from its beam rifle to a beam saber it pulled out from its arm mounted shield.

Surprised Kira had the Strike fried its head mounted Igelstellungs at the CGUE, but its phase shift armor protected it as the bullets bounced harmlessly off its body. _It's got Phase Shift Armor._ Kira realized in his mind as fought back as tried to get a shot off his rifle, but it was destroyed when the CGUE cut it in half with its beam saber. It exploded in Kira's hand. The Strike was able to place its shield in front of itself just in time to block the attack. Sparks flew from the shield after the beam saber collided with it. The CGUE kicked the Strike away as it rushed to draw its beam rifle with the grenade launcher attached to it. Nicholas took aim and fired the grenade which hit the Strike Gundam knocking it back. Nicholas moved in to strike down the Gundam as aimed his rifle at the cockpit of the mobile suit.

"It's over Kira."

Nicholaus said as he was just about to pull the trigger to end Kira's life when suddenly a yellow beam engulfed the rifle and most of his right arm. Nicholas looked over to his side and saw Wing Zero aiming his Buster rifle at him. With an angry expression on his face he saw Lowe finish off Elise after slicing her GINN completely in half, but he saw that the pirate survived. Although Lowe was only seconds away from powering down he knew he could win against taking on both Wing Zero and the Strike. So the last of the Serpents charged onto the battlefield once more as they each threw a flash bomb. After going off; the blinding flash covered Nicholas's escape as he first grabbed Elise before fleeing into the debris belt. By the time everyone could see straight again they saw that the black CGUE was gone.

"Where did he go?" The pilot of the Strike asked as he looked around for him.

"He ran off pretty quick. Maybe he was low on power."

The Junk tech noted his opinion as he put away his sword. Meanwhile Kira noticed an escape pod drifting near by while Wing Zero put away its twin buster rifle after recombining the two rifles back into one. On the bridge of the Archangel everyone was asking themselves the same question. "What is that mobile suit? I never saw anything like it before." Sai said as he saw Wing Zero in the distance.

"Is it a ZAFT weapon? Because we didn't even detect it was coming. Even right now it's not appearing on radar, but I do have it on the heat sensors now." Pal added to the subject. Suddenly a beeping sound was heard. Miriallia took a look at her screen as the pilot of Wing Zero was trying to get in touch with them.

"Captain the pilot of that mobile suit is trying to contact us."

"Put the pilot through." After Murrue's reply a face appeared on the overhead monitor on the bridge revealing a face. The face of the pilot was a young man who seemed to be in his early thirties about around the age of thirty four and thirty three years of age. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"I wish to speak with the captain of the ship."

"I am the Captain, but I want to know who you are?"

"My name is not important. I came to warn you that group of mobile suits that attacked you are planning something in the debris belt called Operation Meteor."

"Operation Meteor?"

"They plan to drop the remains of the PLANT known as Junius Seven onto the North America Continuant from the Intel I gathered." The boy replied as the information he revealed shocked everyone on the bridge and those in a mobile suit and a mobile armor heard it. "They are ready to begin at any time. This attack was primarily to force you away from the area. To keep you from finding out."

"What proof do you have such a plan is being conducted in the debris belt?"

"I have intelligence proving it, but if you really want to know for sure then go and find the remains of Junius Seven to see for yourselves if you wish."

"We were going into the debris belt anyways, but who are you?"

"If you want to know then I will tell you face to face. If you want to stop Operation Meteor then you will need my help to deal with the one hundred and thirty mobile suits at Junius Seven that I have been told are gathered at Junius Seven. I would be more than…happy to assist you, but there are conditions if you want my help." The pilot of Wing Zero warned.

"What kind of conditions?" Murrue asked with a confounded expression on her face.

"One no one is to touch or examine Wing Zero whatsoever. Otherwise the fail-safes I installed will cause Wing Zero to self-destruct. To put it simply my machine will blow up is someone tampers with it or even touches it. Second once you able to reach Alliance HQ I will depart from your ship. Neither I nor my Gundam will go with you to Alliance HQ otherwise I will be forced to take drastic action. Do we have an understanding?"

"I suppose that sounds reasonable…very well we will agree to your conditions. I will meet you in the hanger. Unless you have any objections to this Ensign Badgiruel."

"I have no problem with his demands whatsoever captain." Natarle replied as her answer surprised Murrue since she was expecting her to have some short of objection to the matter. Meanwhile; Kira went to recover the escape pod he saw as he flew back towards the Archangel as the Wing Zero flew into the ship first, but the Red Frame was floating near by as Liam had brought it another battery so it could do a quickly recharge to give the Red Frame some power before it ran out. Natarle, Mwu, Murrue along with Miriallia and Sai were standing near by as the Wing Zero found a place to park in the hanger. "It looks like Kira has developed quite a hobby of brining things back."

Kira left the Strike to float over to where the Wing Zero stood as Natarle, Mwu and Murrue along with a few others were waiting for the cockpit to open up. As Murdock worked on the pod; Wing Zero's cockpit opened up slowly as Heero stepped out of it wearing a green shirt, blue jeans and a black trench coat. A serious look was on his face as he stepped out to face Murrue and the others. "My code name is Heero Yuy pilot of Gundam XXXG-00W0 Wing Zero."

"What's your real name?" Mwu asked as he poked in a question.

"I don't have one. I was born without a name of my own so you may refer to me by my code name."

"Ok…then." Mwu replied with a raised eyebrow expression on his face; however his attention turned to Natarle who Heero seemed to recognize. Heero walked up to Natarle and said.

"Well it's been awhile since I last saw you. Back then you were a cadet. I am glad to see you are doing well. I believe you are an ensign now aren't you?"

"Yes, but I doubt your presence here in the debris belt isn't because of someone dropping Junius Seven isn't it."

"Yes I am afraid the situation is much more serious than that."

"Hold it you know this guy!" Mwu asked with a surprised expression on his face.

"Yes Lieutenant I know Heero…I and…another guy met him a couple of years ago."

As Natarle thought about it she remembered the time she had first met Heero after facing one of the most terrifying machines she had even seen in action. "I am interested in learning more about how you two met, but what exactly do you both mean by the situation is more serious?" Murrue asked as she shot them both a glare.

"Natarle I believe you recalled the OTHER machine you saw a few years ago?"

A look of worry appeared on the woman's face after Heero issued his question to her while at the same time sweat was appearing on her forehead. "You mean it's on the rampage again?" The Ensign on board the Archangel asked as she hoped what Heero was telling her was not true.

"I am afraid so…he has taken control of Epyon again. Only now he has mastered the Zero System."

"How is that possible I thought you were trying to prevent that from happening?"

"Excuse me, but what is Epyon and this Zero System."

As the Captain of the Archangel awaited an answer to her question Kira was near by as he was interested in their conversation. Meanwhile Murdock had opened the pod as a few armed soldiers stood near by. The others looked down to see a girl with long pink hair float out followed by a little pink toy. Murrue followed by Mwu, and Kira went down there to meet the pink haired girl. Heero followed them downward as the small girl floated around. Kira was the first to meet her as he stopped her from floating around as he held onto her hands.

"Thank you." Lacus said as both of her feet were now on the ground thanks to Kira as she received a thank you reply.

"Uh…sure no problem."

Meanwhile Lacus noticed the Earth Alliance logo on Kira's shoulder as she exclaimed "My now; this doesn't seem to be a ZAFT ship now dose it?" A few were confounded by the girl's seemingly nativity, but Heero floated near by looking on. Meanwhile deep within the debris belt not too far away on the PLANT remains known as Junius Seven a large group consisting of Moebius mobile armors and some worker pods were installing the last of the Flare motors onto the PLANT. However further away in the debris somewhere on a Laurasia Class Ship was Nicholas in his flight suit as he was moving across the hanger towards a mobile suit sitting in the hanger which had been recently brought to him. He climbed into the hanger and began activating it. "Prepare to launch my machine. Have all of the traitors been gathered out there?"

"Yes sir…we have the last of the traitors who have connections to Blue Cosmos and the Alliance."

"Good…our organization has no room for traitors and spies. Complete the rest of our True Operation Meteor. We'll say the original operation failed due to someone compromised the plan." Nicholas answered as his mobile suit made its way onto the catapult.

"Understood sir…everything is green you can launch at any time. Good hunting Lightning Count."

Nicholas only smiled as he was lunched from the ship his mobile suit spread out its wings as it flew towards Junius Seven to deal with the traitors and spies. Meanwhile at the said location no one there was aware of their coming demise. One of the worker pod pilots spoke to one of his friends.

"Hey were are the mobile suits? Were there suppose to be other guys guarding this place?"

"Who cares once all of the other members are here we will blow the whistle on them and the whole alliance fleet will come down on them." The pilot of a mobile suit replied.

"Well this seems kinda odd."

"So what?"

"I am not sure if I should tell you this but?"

"But what?"

"Well the flare motors we have been attaching to Junius Seven are well…fake."

"What the hell did you just say?" the mobile armor pilot asked, but suddenly explosions were seen in the distance as groups of mobile armors and worker pods were being ruthlessly destroyed. "What the hell is going on over there?" Before the pods or the mobile armors could move their systems and engines shut down leaving them dead in space. Their craft had been rigged, so it would be easy for Nicholas to deal with the traitors. Moving faster than he could have ever moved in his CGUE; explosions filled the area around Junius Seven as more traitors were executed without mercy. This half of Operation Meteor was one giant death trap designed to allow Nicholas to deal with all of the traitors in one convenient spot.

His mobile suit arrived in the area as it drew a long bladed beam sword as its glowing green color could be seen for a good distance. Mobile pods and Mobile Armors were hacked to pieces effortlessly. As the light from the sun was starting to shine through on the area it revealed the image of the mobile suit carrying out this grisly execution. It was red, with wings and armed with only two weapons which were a heat rod whip and a very powerful beam sword. It was beyond a doubt Gundam Epyon; which had somehow returned and was now in the possession of a very dangerous young man. Near by the area of the Debris Belt was a group of Earth Alliance vessels. The group comprised of five Drake class Earth Alliance ships, four Nelson class ships and an Agamemnon class ship was there acting as the fleet flagship. Aside from them of course was a massive wave of mobile armors.

The chain of explosions over Junius Seven prompted the fleet to move in to engage. Nicholas smiled as the Zero System was running at peek capacity as his eyes had a hue of red on them. As the fleet approached something else happened his eyes went blank as a light blue colored seed hit a pool of water in front of his eyes before shattering. The pilot of Gundam Epyon had gone into SEED mode and was now using the Zero System in an unthought-of combination which pushed his reflexes and other abilities to the limit.

"I can only go by one name: destroyer of his own men." Nicholas said to himself as he watched the fleet and mobile armors approach. "Or rather I should be called the executioner of traitors." Epyon ignited its beam saber and flew straight into the fleet as Nicholas increased the power to Epyon's sword making the blade bigger so he could cut the first Drake Class ship he passed in two. "I'll eliminate all obstacles"

He then turned around as he lashed out his whip while it was glowing red as it ripped though every Moebius mobile armors that were trying to gang up on him from behind. They exploded into brilliant fireballs as Epyon raced through the explosions to attack the next Earth Alliance ship. As he passed one Moebius unit after another he cut them in two with one sweep of his sword. The fleet and the rest of the Alliance forces tried to stop Epyon, but they couldn't hit the fast moving Gundam as it was slaughtering their forces. The Red Gundam left a trail of exploding mobile armors as he destroyed one after another in seconds. He reached the next Drake Class ship and cut bridge in half. He flew away as the ship exploded becoming part of the debris belt. No one on those ships had a chance to escape before they were destroyed.

"They are all my enemies!" Nicholas said as his blank and empty eyes watched another mobile armor explode after impaling the cockpit with Epyon's whip before hacking another unfortunate Moebius to pieces with the beam sword. He raced to the Nelson class ship as he impaled his sword into the right hand side hull of the ship and he began flying along the side of the ship dragging his sword along it until it spilt in two. It exploded once he was finished just in time to do a three sixty with his Gundam to cut a group of mobile armors trying to surrounded him to bits. The Earth Alliance forces managed to score a few hits on Epyon, but only a few. However those hits did absolutely nothing to its tough armor.

Epyon made a pass by another Nelson class ship and cut off the bridge itself from the rest of the ship. It drifted up into space for a few moments before it exploded. Nicholas quickly finished off the ship by hacking the ship apart. As the remaining Moebius units descended upon him they tired their best to defeat Epyon, but alas it was already proven quite obvious at the start of the battle that they didn't stand a chance. Nicholas and Epyon made short work of them as he used its beam sword to fly pass each of them to slice each enemy machine into two.

With the last of their mobile armors destroyed; the last remaining Alliance ships in the area decided to bail on the battle and withdraw. However Epyon and its pilot had other ideas. Instead of letting those Earth Alliance ships escape; the Red Gundam charged with its beam sword ready. He attacked a straggler Nelson Class Ship; Epyon used a vertical cut to slice into the back of the bridge, and then proceed to cut downward until he reached the engines. This caused a chain reaction which destroyed the ship. The remaining ships fired volleys of missiles and machine cannon fire at Epyon, but thanks to its speed and ability to quickly maneuver it avoided very shot and missile fired at it.

He passed in between of the last Nelson class ship and a Drake class ship; out of pure desperation they opened fire, but it was a mistake as Epyon took off leaving both ships to realize they had opened fire on one another. Accidentally the volleys of missile, machine cannon fire badly damaged the two ships allowing Epyon the chance to quickly finish them off by ramming its beam sword into the engines and running it across the left hand side of the ship. It took off right before they exploded. Due to the damage the ship lost control and turned to the side as it collided to the side of the Drake class ship destroying them both.

With only three ships left the Agamemnon was gaining speed as the last Drake Class ships were trying to flee, but sure enough Epyon caught up with them as it attacked the first ship it reached with a beam sword slash to the engines before cutting into the bridge, and as he passed it; he used a vertical cut to chop off the front of the ship. After sustaining damage the ship exploded. The last Drake was hovering over the Agamemnon class ship hoping to provide cover for it, but Epyon attacked the engines as he sliced off the top half of the engines and the top two side engines that were located only on the sides of the bridge. Like the Nelson the ship lost control as the bottom half of its engines and the weight of Epyon standing on its bow caused it to noise dive into the Agamemnon class ship sinking them both in a gigantic fireball. Epyon escaped the explosion before both ships crashed into each other. With all of his enemies dead the pilot of Epyon exited SEED mode and started flying back to his ship. He sat in the cockpit of his Gundam relaxed in his seat as transformed Epyon into its bird mode. _Space…It's so quiet. _Nicholas thought as he flew away from the carnage he left behind in his destructive wake.

He remembered first getting Epyon sometime ago after his mentor had brought him to an old resource disposal satellite that sat near Mendel in Largepoint Four. According to what he heard about Epyon when his father used it last he had tried to get it disposal of, but a private collector took Epyon; repaired, cleaned it and kept it for himself in a private collection. After the events during AC 196; the remains of Wing Zero soon joined that collect as it two was repaired and fully restored so it could be placed along side Epyon. This collector had several mobile doll units and a few Serpents that survived as well in his collection, but eventually his secret collection wouldn't have remained a secret forever. An Organization called the Preventers learned of the collection and feared the machines could be used to bring violence if they were ever taken by anyone about four years later after the Chirstmas Eve incident.

However; although his mentor wasn't too specific as to what happened. Apparently the same disposal satellite that was originally suppose to destroy the Gundams and a large collection of other mobile suits and mobile dolls was the current place the collector was using to hide his collection after he brought it to use as a factory for shuttles and some forms of machines used for construction work. The collector moved the satellite to mars hoping no one would find it, but two former Preventer agents boarded the satellite as one of them was in a mobile suit. One of the agents had brought a mobile suit with them just in case the mobile suits in the collector's collection were used against them.

In a desperate act to save his priceless collection the collector unleashed poisonous gas which almost killed the team expect that they were fortunate enough to find a couple of experimental stasis pods that were being tested to see if a person could be kept in suspended animation. A few of the pods passed into the collector's hands who had liked to collect interesting works of technology. In a last ditch effort to survive they entered the pods and fell into a deep slumber.

However just as the collector himself was about to get into a third pod located in another part of the satellite. He was shot twice by another person who infiltrated the satellite to make sure the two Gundams wouldn't be used again. Before dying he activated the satellite's engines and accidentally sent the satellite into deep space along with the Preventer agents and the third person who had sunk aboard. Unable to stop the satellite from heading into deep space, the person was forced to enter the stasis pod and enter a deep slumber like the others.

Its unknown how they ended up here or how long they were asleep, but after arriving in earth's orbit more particularly Largepoint four. Somehow or someway one of the Preventer agents awoke from the slumber to find that the poison had long since been vented and disappeared through the years of drifting in space. What was even more remarkable was that the life-support system managed to remain functional all this time during the trip through space. However it was soon learned that the other Preventer agent was gravelly injured. Taking a shuttle aboard the satellite; the other agent raced around looking for a place to take the woman to, and eventually came across Mendel where they met him, but they were later learn another had awakened with them.

(C.E. 53: Mendel Colony)

A man with long platinum blonde hair, nail blue eyes sat in front of a desk talking to a man who had invited them in willing to help them seeing the pain the woman who had accompanied him with was in. He had a few collages perform a few tests to see what was wrong with her. Now the man who had brought her to the colony. Although the colony and place they were in was very different from where they were from, but the man didn't care about it. He cared about the well being of the woman with him. The man sitting cross the desk in a chair looked at a sheet of paper before delivering his report of what the examinations revealed.

"Well from what we discovered; it seems the stasis you told me about she was in has caused some damage to her body. We can repair it with some surgery, but there is a complication."

"What short of complication?"

"I am afraid we have discovered your friend is two months pregnant with a child."

The word pregnant hit the man like train as a look of shock and concern was on his face because he had a bad feeling where this was going. "She is pregnant with a child? How is it?" The doctor shot him a look of concern as he calmly replied to answer his question.

"The child is fine at the moment, but if we perform this surgery then there is a ninety eight percent chance the child will not survive, but if we don't perform it your friend will die after she gives birth to the child."

The man was now worried; it seemed he would have to choice between his friend who unknown to the doctor was his wife who he had married sometime ago, but he didn't want to lose her or the child. The blonde haired man wanted to hear other options if there was a way to save them both. "Is there any chance to save them both? Please doctor I do not want my wife or my child to die. Is there any other ways to save them both?" The doctor with his dirty blonde hair thought about the problem for a few moments until he came up with an answer.

"There is one way. I have finished researching a way to place children conceived into an artificial womb that is used to genetically alter a child. We could use it to keep the child in there while we perform the surgery, but it would be best to let the child developed in the machine until he can be brought into the world. If you wish we can alter him genetically or we can leave him as is." The man thought about this for a moment before answering

"Before I make a decision I should perhaps speak to my wife."

"A fine idea, but could I have your names for the record?"

"I am Zechs Merquise and my wife is Lucrezia Noin Merquise."


	13. Ch 13 The Resurrection of White Fang

Chapter 13

The Resurrection of White Fang

(Mendel Colony C.E. 53)

In the infirmary where Noin laid; Zechs entered the room and pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. He had a dispersed look on his face that was a clear sign to Noin that the news he had was nothing short of good. Several moments passed as it seemed Zechs was in deep thought about what he was going to tell Noin as he finally said.

"I am afraid I have unpleasant news."

"Just spilt it. I knew it was something bad the minute I saw your expression."

"I have learned that the long sleep in the stasis chamber has caused some injury. It's not serious now, but unless it's treated soon it could become fatal and kill you someday."

"But…if it can't be treated then why are you so depressed?"

"It's because there is a complication that threatens the life of another. Noin…you're pregnant with our two month old unborn child."

The news was very shocking to Noin, but also sad for her as she was starting to see just as Zechs had; knew where he was going with this conversation. She was at first happy she was going to give birth to Zechs's child, but at the same time troubled because of something she had a feeling her love was going to tell her.

"However if the treatment is preformed the child will die, but if it's not preformed you will die after you give birth to him. I want to save you both, but I don't know what to do." The Lightning Count informed his lovely wife as he knew of a possible solution, but he wasn't sure if Noin would agree with it. In fact he didn't feel too comfortable about the idea himself.

"I see, but I take it you may have found a solution to the problem did you?"

Noin had a hopeful gleam in her eyes as she was praying that Zechs had found a way to help them both. She didn't want to die and leave Zechs alone nor did she want her child to die, and she didn't want to leave her child without a mother. "I think I may have, but I am very uncomfortable with it. According to what Professor Hibiki has told me the only way we can save both of you is to move your child into an artificial womb so he can develop while you are treated. I do not like the idea myself, but its only option open that could save you both."

Just as Zechs had predicted; Noin was very uncomfortable with the idea, but she laid there thinking it over carefully for several minutes until after much careful debating she spoke up and said. "Zechs I am not too sure about it, but I want our child to be born into this world and I want it to be with a mother and a father. Although I don't like, but I am willing to go through with it so we can have a family."

"It is your choice…I wanted to leave it up to you."

"Thank you."

(Present day C.E. 71)

As Nicholas Tatsumaki although his real name is Nicholas Merquise son of Lucrezia Noin Merquise and Zechs Merquise was now following the bloody path of revenge just as his father did many years before he was born. Although his reasons aren't known yet, but from this moment on as he would go about his plans he would call himself Nicholas Peacecraft named after Milliardo Peacecraft. Although there was more than getting revenge in his plan; Nicholas was going take the Epyon and use it as his main weapon in his own war and battle for what he believes in. As he remembered some of the things he had heard a man named Treize Khushrenada once said: _a soldier who is not afraid to die, is what I believe to be the closest thing to perfection._

Having faced death many times in his life; many could say that he has faced death everyday of his life, but when he first took Epyon into battle years ago. It was an experience he couldn't forget. He had been driven mad by its Zero System, but he slowly and began to understand how it worked which became his first steps to mastering it. However the young man stopped reflecting on the past as he continued flying over Junius Seven in Epyon in its bird mode.

He suddenly stopped as Epyon transformed; it landed on top of a hill as its cockpit opened up, and Nicholas was standing there with a signal paper flower in his hand. He let it float away as he saluted the site where so many had die as he was paying his respects to them. He looked down at his own hands for a moment and said to himself "My hands are stained with blood, but despite the things I have done I will live to the bitter end. Just watch me!"

_I refuse to die until I have won my al of my battles. Until then I will survive, and live._

Nicholaus thought, but before he left he looked at ruined buildings that once housed dozens of people on Junius Seven as another thought passed though his mind. _Forgive me for spilling blood on your resting ground. I hope I never have to do it again. _ The young Peacecraft turned around as he got back into Epyon and began to take off, but before he could transform into its other form he saw something in the distance coming. He grinned as he recognized it. Meanwhile on board the Archangel; Lowe Gear and his crew left the area seeing there was no reason to stick around, and Liam had warned him getting him involved with the Earth Alliance would have been a bad idea considering what has already happened. Inside one of the cabins; Lacus Clyne, Mwu La Flaga, Murrue Ramius, and Natarle Badgiruel along with Heero Yuy were gathered there.

The two had finished listening to her story about how her ship was attacked by an Earth Alliance ship attacked their ship. During the battle she explained that she was pushed into an escape pod and launched out into space to be safe. Heero listened as the others soon discovered that she was the daughter of Siegel Clyne the Supreme Chairman of the PLANT supreme council. Heero was slightly surprised by her immaturely and foolishness, but he suspected something else about her that made him think otherwise. He always remembered the saying that said never judge a book by its cover.

"Well we got a Princess here, but would someone mind tell me just who the heck is this guy is?" Mwu asked as he looked over to Heero.

"Well before I go into" Heero was saying, but was interrupted by Neumann calling over an intercom that was in the room.

"Captain…you better come see this. I also think you should bring that other guy too."

"We're on our way."

After Murrue's reply the group; with the exception of Lacus, all went up to the bridge. After arriving they saw a very distributing site. Not only were they looking at the remains of Junius Seven, but they saw something drifting around the area. They saw the remains of the fleet of ships Nicholas had destroyed only moments ago. The wrecks were still fresh as signs of a battle had taken place here. To Heero and Natarle this sight was all but too familiar to them. This wasn't the first time Epyon under Nicholas's control had taken out a group of ships and mobile armors like this.

"What happened here? Those wrecks look new."

"They are new…this is Epyon's work. Look some of the smaller ships had been cut completely in two." Heero informed Pal as he noticed some of the Drake class ship wrecks adrift in the area. "This couldn't have happened too long ago. Epyon can't be far from here." Everyone was shocked by the devastation of the ships Nicholas had destroyed, but suddenly Pal detected a faint heat source from above.

"Heat source detected! It's above us!"

Kira entered the bridge just in time to see Epyon appearing in front of the bridge with its beam sword drawn. Glaring down on them Murrue and everyone on the bridge was looking Epyon in the face. Its beam sword was raised ready to hack the bridge in two, but instead it held back its hand. "What is that thing?" Miriallia shouted as she was terrified that Epyon was going to kill them.

"It's Epyon!"

"That's Epyon!" Mwu said after Natarle gave them the identity of the mobile suit before them. Its form was almost menacing up close, Kira was worried that the mobile suit would destroy them, but it didn't.

"We are receiving a communication from the pilot." Pal said as he looked to the captain with sweat falling down from his forehead.

"Put him through."

Nicholas's face appeared on the screen as he chose to reveal himself since the Alliance already knew he was behind what had been happening here. He wasn't wearing his ZAFT elite flight helmet as his blue eyes moved scanning the crew on the bridge. "I am Nicholas Tatsumaki. You must be Captain Murrue Ramius are you not?" The name Nicholas Tatsumaki sent a wave of shock to Kira, Sai, Kuzzey, Tolle and Miriallia.

"I am, but why did you destroy that group of Earth Alliance ships?"

"Simple…they came here to kill me, so I lured them to a trap and killed them."

"Nicholas…Operation Meteor why are you dropping Junius Seven?" Heero shouted demanding some answers.

"I had considered dropping Junius Seven, but…I decided not to. Wiping out all life on earth isn't my true objective. However the false idea of its true purpose worked out to my favor in rooting out spies and traitors in my organization. Once I found them all I lured them all here and killed them."

"Then what is the True Operation Meteor?"

"See for yourself?" Nicholas said as he showed an image of what looked like a large linear catapult on the side of a large chunk of debris of what seemed to have been parts of a ship. "This is specially built Rail Gun we built that uses electromagnetic forces like most rail guns, but instead of firing specially made ammunition. I have been using it hurl considerably large objects into the atmosphere at such velocities that the places I am targeting have no time to react. We have already destroyed several targets already. In fact we destroyed most of the targets we needed to take out. Operation Meteor was a complete success."

"What targets?" Heero asked as he was disappointed in himself for not being able to stop Nicholas from carrying out his plans.

"Why don't you all catch up on current events?" Nicholas said as he played a recorded news report from earth.

"This is Janet Mitchell reporting live from JOSH-A Earth Alliance HQ here in Alaska where for the past fifteen minutes reports are pouring in from all over the world where numerous reports of massive meteorites have fallen from the sky and destroyed more than a dozen Earth Alliance bases. We have heard reports of four bases normally used for weapons and research development have been destroyed in the Central Eurasia. But the most damage was done on the Atlantic Federation where a total of fourteen Lieutenant military facilities used to train new soldiers and construct new weapons and mobile armors were destroyed. All though military casualties have been counted in the hundreds; however we have heard there wasn't a signal civilian casualty was reported. All of the bases were destroyed were hit by the meteorites which were far away from any civilian populated area. Right now the total decease count at the moment is estimated over thousand. We will have more later as more reports come in." The report showed scenes of destroyed Alliance bases as virtually nothing of them remained expect for a crater marking where they once were.

Nicholas turned off the recording he was sending to the Archangel; "I had similar devices set up throughout the debris belt, but now that Operation Meteor has succeeded. I don't need them anymore." He pulled out a remote and pushed the button as explosions were seen in the debris belt. The giant rail guns he used exploded. "I am surprised what I had done made breaking news already."

"How could you do such a thing?" Kira roared. "In fact why are you doing this?"

"I am fighting for what I believe in, as Treize Khushrenada once said when he had built Epyon; this machine will show the pilot the face of his enemy, and it will show him his own future. He also went on to say that he thought that continuous fighting was humanity's reason for living. But he could not find the answer he sleeked. With his battles over he kept trying to discover for the reason for the act of fighting as he put it. Therefore, he built this Mobile Suit. He thought a Gundam would be most appropriate, because he wanted to grant a blessing to the victors and the defeated. This is a machine makes that possible. Do you remember what else you said to him when he said these words Heero when you told them me when I asked about Epyon?"

"Yes…he was trying to create a god."

"Correct… For a pilot whose will to fight is pure, this machine is able to erase all uncertainty. A soldier who is absolutely sure is sublimely beautiful. In a sense, you can say that soldier is very near to being a god. Those were the words he said to you Heero when you became the first pilot of Epyon before my father did."

"Yes, but you were defeated."

"True, but that was with Wing Zero's help you were able to beat me that time. But as Treize also said; for defeated men like me restrictions become the foundation for new strength. Even since I was defeated I gotten much stronger than I was, and now I am ready to fight my own war. I will fight for my beliefs." Nicholas replied as he looked to Kira and said.

"Kira you are still young and very new to fighting in battles. I am sure you have taken lives already, but I will give you one piece of advice. A saying my mentor once told me was that; do as your heart tells you so you won't regret the decision you made later. Isn't that right Heero; after all you did teach me how to survive before I went off on my own?"

"What is that suppose to be mean?" Kira shouted as Murrue and Mwu were a little interested to hear that Heero was the guy who had taught Nicholas how to survive as it was apparently put. "Tell me this was it you who told ZAFT about the mobile suits being built in Heliopolis?" Nicholas looked at him for a moment until finally he answered him.

"Yes it was me. I told ZAFT about the whole project. They had known about it for months. I gave them periodic updates on the progress the project made and even gave what research data I acquired to them. It was even me who led the attack on the factory to disable the security systems and clean out the data of everything regarding what had been done at Heliopolis thanks to some inside help. I disabled all of the security systems and communications so ZAFT's infiltration and attack on the colony to steal the machines would be easier. You could say I helped them orchestrate the whole thing." A series of shock and grasping filled the bridge as Kira shouted.

"How could you do that? Heliopolis was destroyed because of you and ZAFT?"

"Me…no Kira; Heliopolis was destroyed when the Earth Alliance and ZAFT decided to have a battle in there. You caused them to grow concerned after you blasted a hole in the colony. If you were a command of a military group trying to capture new weapons for your country wouldn't you be worried about a new weapon capable of that kind of destruction. ZAFT was worried about the damage you did to Heliopolis could have been done to their own colonies which is why they attacked you as soon as they could to prevent you escaping with those weapons. So the one to blame for Heliopolis's destruction would be you, everyone on that ship and I suppose ZAFT gets a share of the blame as well since the plan was to captured the mobile suits, destroy the new ship and leave with what we hoped would be no civilian casualties. But I suppose I should have planned more thoroughly. I was long gone from Heliopolis before the attack happened."

Kira was still angry about what happened, but it hurt him even more when he learned that someone who he thought was his friend had helped ZAFT plan the attack on. "I will ask you again; what are your true plans?" Heero demanded. Nicholas grinned as he replied.

"I am not telling you, but you will find out soon enough. Yet sadly its time for me to go I have places to be and things to do, but I will give you and the crew of the Archangel one piece of advice they should heed. Through the Zero System I can see my enemies clearly now. If you become my enemies, I'll kill you. That is my warning you all. I have no wish to kill anyone unless I must, but since you have citizens aboard I don't wish to harm so I will give you this fair warning not to get in my way otherwise I will destroy your ship."

"The Earth Alliance military will not let you get away with this." Murrue shouted at the young man angered by the things that he had caused.

"Oh please…what I did to the Earth Alliance was our official decoration of war against the Blue Cosmos Organization and anyone involved with it namely the Earth Alliance. We supported ZAFT during Heliopolis since they were making weapons on a neutral colony, but now we are ready to wage our own war against you. I Nicholas Tatsumaki hereby declare the resurrection of White Fang, but reformed for the purpose to bring a bright future to this world and eliminate those who threaten it. My organization will create a bright future for the world." Nicholas shouted out proudly as Epyon transformed and took off into the debris belt leaving the Archangel behind.

"I take it another terrorist organization was just born then right?" Arnold asked after watching Epyon disappearing into the distance.

"It appears that why, but I want some answers. Heero Yuy and Natarle you two have got some explaining to do? In the meantime I want you and Kira to lead a team in some worker pods out to Junius Seven. Kira I want you to take the Strike out there just in case something happens. We need to search the surrounding area for supplies, but while I am doing that I want Lieutenant La Flaga to accompany me to my cabin we have something to discuss." Murrue said as she gave some orders to Neumann who followed by Kira left the bridge to head down to the hanger to prepare to leave while at the same time put together a group to go with them to Junius Seven. Murrue left the bridge with Natarle, Heero and Mwu following her.

As the hanger crews were preparing the Mistrals to head out; Epyon returned to the Laurasia Class Ship and began leaving the debris belt. He left Epyon as he returned to the bridge and he took his seat in the captain's chair. He turned to one of his men and asked "Take us out of the debris belt. We need to make contact with the other sensor members of our organization. I want to be able to send a clear transmission."

"Yes sir. We should be out of the debris within the hour."

"Excellent…prepare to contact Kenov, and some of the senor members of our organization. Operation Meteor was just the opening act, now its time to make things more interesting. Also arrange for a meeting with Patrick Zala; I have to tell him the bad news."

Meanwhile back at the PLANTs; Athrun and Rau had finished meeting at the council while the masked Commander had returned to the ship to rest. Almost an hour had passed since Operation Meteor began, and he awaited word on what happened. Suddenly he was receiving a secured communication from an unknown location. He took the message in his cabin as the face of Nicholas Peacecraft appeared on the screen. "Ah Tatsumaki I was expecting your call or should I call you Peacecraft from now on?" Rau asked with a smirk on his face.

"I don't care, but I have come to report on Operation Meteor. The plan was compromised due infiltration and spies within our mists, but we were able to eliminate them all along with a fleet of Earth Alliance ships and destroy more than dozen military bases belonging to them around the globe. The drop of Junius Seven may have failed, but we did manage to cause some considerable damage to them."

"That is unfortunate to hear, but I am pleased to hear the damage as you put it you have caused the Alliance."

"Indeed…I managed to help your pups deal with Artemis by making it look like the Archangel sabotaged their mobile armors and fired their weapons inside the fortress. I am sure this will cause more friction between Eurasia and the Atlantic Federation. However we may have a problem?"

"Problem?"

"Yes…remember my former mentor I told you about?"

"Yes I believe his name was Heero Yuy wasn't it?"

"Correct…take a look at this. It appears he has joined with the Archangel or rather the legged ship you people at ZAFT have come to call it." Nicholas informed Rau as he shown him video images of Wing Zero taking out the Serpents. "If your men in current pursuit of the Archangel face Wing Zero I grantee you that they will be killed within a matter of seconds. Wing Zero and its pilot are in a whole new league of their own; it's too powerful for them to face."

"I see so the Zero System is as powerful as you told me."

"Indeed which is why I will confront the Archangel with your team in Epyon. I will meet up with the Gamow in a short time, but in the meantime I will transmit you the coordinates of the legged ship's current whereabouts. After which I will remain near the debris belt until further notice."

"Understood; I will be meeting with you shortly."

"However sir there is one more thing I should report?" Nicholas said as he Rau seemed interested. "We discovered a civilian ship in the debris belt which had been attacked. So far all of its crew members have been discovered dead, but we noticed it was from the PLANTs. I was wondering if this was the ship Lacus Clyne was traveling on."

"It could be, but I will look into the matter just to be sure."

"Alright, but in the meantime the present I have for you will be with me when we meet up in a day or two."

"Excellent I am eagerly waiting the present." Rau said with a grin as he cut communications with the young Gundam pilot. With a wide grin on his face he thought only these words in his mind. _You have carried out the plan perfectly my boy. I taught you better than I thought, but I wonder. When the time comes to execute the Original Operation Meteor will you be ready to go through with it?_

At that moment after a heated conversation with Kira and the others about taking water and supplies from Junius after the discovery of all of the coordinator remains they discovered. Many of them were not really happy about it, but eventually they all agreed to do what had to be done. While efforts to collect water and other supplies from Junius Seven; Heero, Natarle, Mwu were in Murrue's cabin waiting to hear how Natarle knew Heero.

"Well I suppose the best way to start the story is to have Natarle go first. I will fill in the blanks when it becomes necessary." Heero said as he looked to Natarle as Mwu offered a few comments.

"I guess you have the floor ensign."

"I suppose I should start." Natarle said as she began explaining her first encounter with Epyon and Heero which took place about three years ago at Mendel. C.E. 68; Mendel Colony Largepoint four a investigation group comprised of a few Drake class ships and a Nelson class were dispatched to the area to investigate what happened to a investigation team sent by the United Nation to look into the bio-hazard incident that claimed the lives of hundreds, but no reports was ever heard from the team so the small group of ships out on practice maneuvers volunteered to go and investigate what happened. On the Drake class ship called the Apollo; its captain although not yet known by many was however well respected by his crew.

"Captain Halberton we have reached the vicinity of the Mendel colony."

A crew member turned from his station to let his captain know of their location. Halberton turned to his crewmate and replied "Ok. Now that we are here search the area for the team that was dispatched here to investigate the situation that occurred at Mendel a few hours ago. I want all commutation frequencies check, and let me know if you find something. Have our Moebius units sent out to help with the search."

"Yes sir."

The team that was originally meant to be out training new pilots and crewmembers for the Atlantic Federation was now on what was going to become a rescue mission judging by what was happening. The team searched for about an hour until one of the Moebius out searching the area around the Mendel colony started picking up something. It was a signal carrying a coded transmission.

"Captain I am picking up something. Its faint, but I am retransmitting it to the Apollo."

"Good work Cadet. We're receiving…Cadet decode this message immediately."

It took the bridge crew filled with cadets and some experienced crew members; all of which were in training about twenty minutes to finally decode the message they were receiving. "Captain we have decoded the message. We're putting up on the main monitor." A few moments later an image of a panicked looking man was seen with smoke in the background.

"Attention to anyone who can hear this. We are the UN investigation team sent to survey the damage done at Mendel. We tracked an unknown object to this area, but we were suddenly attacked by a…my god its fast. Our troops can't stop it. Please someone help. They destroyed the last ship that was assigned to protect us. I beg you…anyone help us!" The message ended when a scream was heard over the line as the image blanked out into static before dying out all together.

"Did the Moebius pilot get a point of origin of that message?"

The Captain said as he turned to another crew member for an answer "We a report saying he has already done that he is transmitting the coordinates to us." Moments later they were receiving the location of the message as it they compared them to a map of the area trying to pin point the location and the distance from here. "According to our estimates sir that message came from beyond Largepoint three. No ship has ever gone that far out. Many thought it was too dangerous to go that far out. It will take about an hour or two to reach that area."

"What should we do captain?"

"Recall the Moebius and head out to that location. If there are people in trouble then we must do what we can to try and help them. The UN team was in danger so we must hurry there to do what we can. Now let's move people." Halberton ordered as his crew worked quickly to carry out his orders. Once they were ready they left the area to head to the last place where the UN investigation team was. Almost one hour and thirty minutes later they were almost to the area when they detected something in the distance.

"Captain we are detecting a large object up ahead. It extract size is unknown, but it's at least more than several miles long. It's a gigantic asteroid, but there is something odd about it?"

"Odd?"

"We are detecting large heat sources from inside that rock."

"Can you get me more of a close up image of that asteroid?"

"Give me a moment sir." The crewmember replied as Halberton the crewman worked to bring up a magnified image of the asteroid they were looking at. What they saw on it surprised them. There were signs of metal pipes and objects attached throughout its whole body while a pair of engines could be seen on its back. It appeared to be some kind of mobile asteroid, but judging by the looks of the rock it was old…really old. However in reality it was the disposal satellite that was originally intended to send the Gundams Wing Zero and others into the sun. However; when the satellite came under ownership of a collector just as Wing Zero and Epyon did. An event happened that sent them along with the satellite into deep space which was lost for unknown number of years until finally it arrived here in a system similar to the one it was from.

"What on earth is it?"

"I have a feeling it's not even from here? Deploy the mobile armors and tell them to be ready for anything. I want a sweep of the area. Finding the UN team is our first priority we can investigate whatever that rock is another time." Halberton ordered as mobile armors were deployed to search the area, but they didn't need much time to search the area when the wreckage of a drake class ship came into view from behind the asteroid soon wreckage from more than a dozen mobile armors. With that two more Drake class ships were found, but what troubled Halberton that made those two wrecks different from the rest was the fact that the ships seemed to have been completely cut in two. Lastly the ship carrying the UN team; a Nelson class ship was destroyed as its wreckage was now in visible view. Whatever had happened here the team as well as their escorts was taken out most brutally by something unknown.

"What did this?" a bridge operator asked.

"I don't know, but I want everyone alert just in case whatever did this is still around."

"Yes sir."

"Also I think we should prepare an armed group to head over to that asteroid. If there are any survivors then that's where they could be at. I will lead the team; Lieutenant I want you to take over for me while I am over there. I will wait down in the hanger for the team to gather. Ensign you will come with me." Halberton gestured a young female ensign to accompany him. The woman followed him as he left the cabin. A short time later the ensign and the Captain were waiting by shuttle in space suits while the team was checking their weapons and suits. "Are you men ready to go?" Halberton asked, but before he could get an answer a sudden explosion shook the ship which was followed by a large green blade cutting into the ship which was sent penetrating the hanger. As the beam blade cutting all the way though the hanger a large hole was left that was pulled people and objects into space.

The Captain along with the ensign with him was pulled into space; although they would survive, but their fellows weren't so lucky because they didn't have enough time to don their helmets on their suits. The force of the suction pulled the two sending them hurling towards the asteroid. Minutes later as flashes of explosions were seen the two roughly landed on the asteroid's surface. They were able to grab hold of its surface just in time to look up and see the destruction of the group of ships Halberton had with him. He saw with wide eyes filled with horror a red and black machine with wings, but its body was humanoid shaped. It was unlike anything he had seen before; Epyon was hacking the ships and mobile armors apart with ease. Due to the crew and pilot's inexperience in a battle they were quickly slaughtered.

Epyon used its heat rod whip to smash apart a group of mobile armors charging it as it then flew over to the last Drake Ship left and sunk it by cutting it in two with its beam sword. The ship had been spilt into two halves as what remained of the two halves exploded. As the last of the mobile armors were sent into oblivion by Epyon it floated in space surveying the damage it caused.

"What is that monster?"

"That is what the UN team must have encountered?" Halberton replied as he looked to his left and found an airlock. He gestured for the ensign to follow him as the two found a control pad next to the door. Once they figured out how to open it; the two went inside. After the room was pressurized the group went into the asteroid. As they walked around the dimly lighted halls they searched them for any sign of survivors from the attack by that red machine. "Hello is anyone here!" Halberton shouted hoping someone would hear him. The two kept their helmets on just in case as they journeyed though the halls. Finally they entered a massive hallway meant for large vehicles judging by its size to travel through.

Suddenly the two heard a gun click behind them as they both turned around and saw a man standing there before them with a pistol pointed straight at them as he informed them coldly "Trespassers on Vulkanus…I cannot allow you to venture any further."


	14. Ch14 Wing Zero and Epyon clash once more

A/N: RVD you can use my character, but I was having you wait until Chapter 12 came out so you could pretty much know who he really was. Chapters 14 and 15 will give more of an explanation of what makes Nicholas Peacecraft tick in a sense. What put him on his path to join ZAFT and reform White Fang; updates are easy for me I have already pre-made up to 24 chapters and working on chapter 25. I got more surprises in store thanks to help from Lightning Count and Gundamvid as well as Frostblaze.

Chapter 14

Wing Zero and Epyon clash once more

(Resource Disposal Satellite: Vulkanus C.E. 68)

Deep within resource disposal satellite known as Vulkanus; Captain Lewis Halberton and a young female Cadet with him were held at gunpoint by a thirty four year old man with brown hair, an athletic and sender build wearing only a button white shirt and black paints with some running shoes. "Whoever saw Epyon and Vulkanus must die." The man was aiming when suddenly a powerful tremor knocked them over as Epyon was suddenly standing over them.

"All of my enemies must die!" The enraged pilot of Epyon enraged shouted as he tried to step on them. Heero dove into a small opening as Natarle and Lewis dropped and scrambled to the opening before Epyon could kill them. Once inside they saw Heero running down the hall as the two decided to go in pursuit after Captain Halberton drew his own pistol from a pocket in his own space suit he wore. They ran for minutes down a curving corridor until they reached a large storage room where junk parts and metal ore were lying about. Halberton turned his head searching the room for the one who had held them at gun point before Epyon arrived.

"Where did he go?"

"Behind you." The mysterious man said as he appeared out from the shadows with his gun pointed at his backs. "Drop it." Halberton reluctantly dropped his weapon as their mysterious gun man kept his gun aimed at them. "It appears I will need your help to stop Epyon. So I am considering of letting you two leave this place alive, but there is a condition."

"What would that be?"

After the Captain issued his question the man answered it promptly. "You must tell no one you saw or even know about this place. Otherwise I will kill you both right here right now." The Atlantic Federation Captain and the woman with him were surprised to hear such remarks from their captor. "If Epyon continues to go out of control then it will mean serious problems for everyone. Would like it if it attacked civilians next?"

"No, but…what is Epyon. You mean that machine that destroyed our fleet." Halberton shouted as he demanded an explanation. His captor maintained a serious glare on his face showing no change whatsoever as he answered.

"Epyon is a mobile suit called a Gundam. It's too powerful for your military to stop, but I can stop it before it can do any more harm. However its pilot doesn't want me to reach Wing Zero, but I could reach it if I have some help."

"But why do not want anyone to know of this place." The female solider next to the captain asked.

"Because this place carries weapons and technology that would mean Armageddon for the earth and anyone else if they fall into anyone's hands. I will not allow that. The results will be unspeakable."

"But the technology here you speak of could help many." The Captain added.

"Maybe, but it will be used for destruction which I cannot allow. I don't like taking unnecessary risks. If only you knew the power and the danger many of these machines possessed then you may better understand my reasons. Take Epyon for example…if similar mobile suits like it were built to be used as war machines then the death toll would be too horrible to image. Now will you swear never to tell anyone of this place or shall I shoot you both now."

"Very well…we'll agree to keep this place secret." Halberton said with some reluctance in his voice as the young woman solider with him spoke out.

"But Captain!"

"Be quiet Cadet…we need to stop that machine from doing any more damage, and if what he said about the weapons here are right then I do not what the bloodshed that could be caused from this to be on my hands. Do my make myself clear Cadet."

"Yes sir."

"Alright then…follow me. These corridors will lead us to through the storage compartments. Then we'll follow them to the main factory, and if we can avoid Epyon then we should reach Wing Zero." The man said as he pointed to a doorway near a pile of boxes and drum barrels. He began walking to lead the way, but before they continued; the woman with them shouted at the man.

"Just who the hell are you?"

"I have no name, but you may refer to me by my codename Heero Yuy."

After Heero's cold reply he lead the way into the dark hallways. Halberton and the female solider followed Heero for several minutes until they reached a large open storage room area. In one corner of the room they had boxes and crates of objects pilled up while in one area of the room were a line of Serpent mobile suits along with one or two MD Virgo units. All of them were leaning against a wall. The Captain and female solider looked at them in awe as one of them asked "What are those things?"

"Those machines." Heero said pointing to the Serpents before continuing "Are MMS-01 Serpent and those are." Pointing at the Virgo mobile dolls. "Are Virgo mobile doll units."

"More weapons I take it then."

"That is correct." Heero said as he turned his head to look towards the Captain.

"Shouldn't we use them against Epyon?" the female Cadet suggested.

"No…Epyon would rip those machines apart in seconds. We wouldn't stand a chance using them. They simply don't have the speed and the maneuvering capability to keep with Epyon."

"You seem to know a lot about this machine."

"I used to pilot it years ago. I know its weapons, systems, everything about Epyon right down to its ZERO system."

"Zero System?" the female solider asked them.

"The ZERO system is a very powerful pilot interface system that was designed to improve the pilot's abilities to handle his mobile suit or Gundam by boosting his reflexes; he or she gets faster in making crucial decisions on the battlefield. This is accomplished by connecting the brain directly with the mobile suit's combat system - it bypasses normal human interfaces such as visual and audio input by feeding the data collected directly into the brain. The pilot doesn't have to wait for his brain synapses to tell him what he saw or heard. The ZERO system will already have the information and a suggestion for action ready. The system thus acts as a sixth sense, communicating directly with the brain. It is the most powerful combat system ever created, and Epyon has it."

"So what you're saying is…that the Zero System allows the pilot to predict his opponent's every move before they can even execute it." The Atlantic Federation Captain asked.

"Technically yes, but a system like this dose process one serious drawback. The system is what you can say…too powerful." Heero said as he remembered all of those who had suffered from this drawback of the powerful combat system.

"Too powerful I don't understand." The female officer asked with a confounded expression on her face.

"The Zero System is so powerful that it not only draws data from the combat computer of a mobile suit and the surrounding area to help the pilot in the heat of combat, but it also causes hallucinations which those who have used it believed is the undeniable future, but this fact is only half true. You see the system analyses all options and suggests an action to be taken, and the possible result of those actions. So while the system seems to have the ability to predict the future, but it is only a possible future among endless possible others. There really is no telling how the system chooses one particular future, or whether the ZERO system manipulates the version of future the pilot sees to suit its needs or not. If there is no apparent target or mission, the pilot comes into the danger of being manipulated by the ZERO system, which will seek out all possible targets and analyses the situation. The other hallucinations caused by this direct brain interface system; the ZERO system seeks out and retrieve needed information for the current situation, and communicates with the conscious part of the brain drawing needed data from there as well. Anyone who can't handle the massive in-data feedback loop drives the pilot insane. Everyone who had used it had gone insane or was killed by the system. Only two people have mastered the system successfully drawing out its full potential."

"I see the possible dangers of this system, but what the worst that could happen if someone can't handle it if doesn't kill them." The female solider asked as Heero turned his head as he stopped walking to look at the short black haired female with one of his death glares as he answered her question coldly.

"One time a friend of mines used the system. When he couldn't handle it he went insane and then on a rampage and destroyed a whole colony. Fortunately, the colony was evacuated just in time. I believe that is as bad as a worst case scenario as one can be when it involves the Zero System don't you think?"

"You have proven your point. As useful I believe the technology and weapons here would be, the more I think they are better left undiscovered especially the Zero System." The Captain admitted as they entered another hallway that was dark and had some pipes on the ceiling.

"Well then…that means you'll live to leave this place."

"What is wrong with you…I have never known anyone so…cold." The female solider shouted at Heero while the prefect solider kept walking he only replied.

"I am technically not cold, but I am just a very serious person."

"I think you're too serious." The woman said under her breath.

"I have been raised learning how to fight and kill as a solider most of my life. If I have to…I will destroy this whole facility taking Epyon and Wing Zero with it."

"And kill yourself in the process?"

"Life is cheap…especially mine. If I must die to complete a mission then so be it."

_This guy isn't just serious, but he seems kinda suicidal and determined to be the average solider._ The Cadet thought as she followed the two men though the hall until it started shaking until pipes began falling down as a part of Epyon's sword was seen coming through. "Everyone look out." The two Atlantic Federation soldiers dove forward as Heero jumped and rolled across the ground to avoid Epyon's sword as it came down, but before Heero and others could be out of harms way the crimson mobile suit was already preparing trying to cut down into the hall again from the level above them. That was when the Gundam pilot eyed a ventilation duck near by, and it was open as well as just big enough for them to get into. "Everyone get inside." Heero was last seen diving into the duct as he dropped down several floors. The other two jumped in after him as they all fell down the duct where Heero broke their fall.

After they got up; the Cadet with them noticed that Heero had dislocated one of his legs and his right arm. "Are you alright…I believe you dislocated one of your joints." Heero looked down at himself as he began twisting and turning his leg followed by a few grunts of pain.

"Actually I dislocated my left leg and my right arm when you two landed on me."

"Wait let us help you." Lewis offered as Heero tried to relocate his joints.

"Don't worry I suffered much worst than this. I will only be a minute." Heero replied as he twisted his leg one more time to hear a snap as he relocated his leg. It didn't take him long to do the same to his arm. Within moments he was moving about again fit as fiddle walking about as if nothing had happened to him. "See it was nothing." The man began crawling down the ventilation duct.

"What kind of person are you?"

"A Gundam pilot."

Heero continued his way down the duct until they exited the ventilation system reaching a control center. There were monitors lined up on a wall with a control board at the base of it. It was the security center for the whole satellite. Heero went to the console and began bringing up computer images of the whole facility. One image showed Epyon roaming the facility in one of the enlarged passageways used for mobile suits to move around in. It was searching the satellite for them. "According to this display Epyon is moving around on the far side of the facility which is prefect for us. Wing Zero isn't too far away, but if we want to avoid Epyon reaching it will still take some time."

"Perhaps I can stay here and monitor its position from here. Take this." Halberton said as he pulled out a radio he had in a pocket of his space suit. "Cadet hand me yours." The Captain asked as the Cadet handed him her own hand held radio she had. "We can stay here and monitor Epyon's movements and let you know where it's at." Heero typed in a few commands on the keyboard before him as a full three dimensional map of the satellite's interior. The Gundam pilot created a green bar that outlined the path he would be taking to reach Wing Zero.

"Alright…this is the path I will take to reach Wing Zero. Let me know if Epyon comes anywhere near these areas."

"No problem."

"Wait I should come along just in case." The Cadet said as she volunteered to help Heero.

"I am not sure if that's a good idea."

"Maybe, but if she wishes to come that's fine. Just as long as she doesn't get herself killed." Heero said as he didn't seem to mind someone accompanying him. "Epyon could have damaged some of the passageways so I may need a hand with them if they had been sealed off." Halberton was sure about the idea, but they did need to stop Epyon from doing anymore damage.

"Ok then. Good Luck you two."

Heero and the Cadet walked down the hall until they reached a hatch that lead down into some service and maintenance tunnels for the satellite. After opening it the two descended down a ladder entered a long tube looking passageway lined with pipes and a few cobwebs. There was some dim lighting in the tunnel as the two traveled through it. An untold amount of time passed as inside the security control room Halberton sat there watching Epyon as it was still lurking about on the other side of the satellite. While he was waiting he did a little snooping around the database and found a file or rather a record regarding Heero Yuy. The database contained a record of Heero's accomplishments such as his battles with the Lightning Count, military bases he had destroyed among other activities or events he was involved in. However a video file that caught his eye named _G Pilot Training (introduction) video one: year A.C. 188_.

The Captain opens the file and a video plays on the screen. He sees an old looking man wearing a lab coat with an old pair of glasses and a mechanical hand while he sees a little boy is there who looks exactly like Heero Yuy. The old man known as Doctor J and the boy were alone in the room. Doctor J was standing on one end of the table and Heero on the opposite end. Heero looked like he was about eight or seven years old. The old man was the first to speak.

"I know that you agreed to join our little operation, but this is just a standard procedure we must follow. You understand right?" The young man that would be known as Heero just stares in silence. "I'll take that as a yes. So, do you have a name?"

"I have no name."

"I see. Do you have a family?"

"I have no family."

"Alright, do you have any friends?"

"I have no friends."

"Okay. Do you have anything else you want to share?" Dr. J asked as he had about finished asking Heero all of the questions he needed as the said young man replied.

"I have no past, no history, and I have no identity."

Doctor J just chuckle at this little discovery as he added to his finishing statements. "I see. Interesting. I can see you will be a fine addition to our group." The small boy only remained silent as the doctor continued speaking. "Anyway, we will be doing more tests tomorrow. Then we will begin your training next week. For now, we want you to rest. Also, you're going to have to put up being nameless, until we find you a proper code name. You understand?"

"Yes."

"I have total faith in you boy. So, rest well, for you will become our "Perfect Soldier." The old man said as he leaves the room with a hardy laugh.

Halberton was shocked that someone as young as eight like Heero was trained to become a solider. He scrolled down the list of other video files OZ had found when they asserted Dr. J. One video had shown a young Heero Yuy signal-handily fighting and defeating twenty men with his bare hands in an extreme bad-ass fashion. Another video showed him when he was nine years old punching a large sheet of metal. He had been punching it for hours until the bandages warped around his hands were bleeding. Dr. J ordered to him to stop, but he only replied that he would keep going until he was too tired to continue. The fourth one showed him practicing how to fly a mobile suit, a plane and some training within a G-forces simulator to help him build a strong tolerance to intense G-forces. The next video was an accident recording that took place during A.C. 194 when Heero was only fourteen, and in the room with Dr. J was an older man with a bald head known as Dekim Barton.

"That is ridiculous…The Gundam is a symbol of peace not a bringer of death?" Dr. J argued as he looked Dekim in the eye as the head of the Barton Foundation replied.

"That boy is too green for Operation Meteor. Besides this is war! It is no big deal sacrificing the general public! Got it?" Dekim turned his attention to Heero who stood at attention like any other solider would. "Now retrain him at once. The humane feeling of kindness is unnecessary for our weapon."

"Your right there. But do you really believe Heero Yuy would be pleased if we buried his humanity?" Dr. J asked as he seemed to be against retraining the boy.

"I will hear no more of this!" Dekim Barton turns his full attention to Heero Yuy as he roars. "Now you listen to me boy. You are not a human being. You are a tool, a weapon that will kill for our ideals. You will spare no one: Man or woman, soldier or civilian, not even a child. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? NO ONE!" Heero just stand there unmoved by Dekim Barton's words as he just made only a simple reply.

"Understood."

Halberton was sickened by the way Heero was being trained it was just wrong. Now finally the last video he saw was at the bottom of the list. He was hesitant to open the file at first, but when he did he learned it was the worst of all of them. It showed Heero being chained to a metal table as he saw six men surround Heero. Two are armed with whips and clubs while two more are armed with a pipe and a blow torch, and one man is holding a bucket of water and the last man is holding two cables attached to a car battery. Dr. J steps in and demanding an explanation from the men.

"What the hell are you doing? I did not order this type of training!"

"We're sorry sir. We didn't want to do this. We were just following orders." One of the men replied.

"Who's orders?" the professor demanded as the same man who answered him earlier gave him another reply.

"Dekim Barton sir."

Dr. J's face bore strong signs of anger on his face as he didn't like what Dekim wanted done with Heero, but to his surprise as well as his horror the young boy tells him. "It's okay. I will endure it." The professor looks at him with a look of concern as moments of silence passes. Dr. J proceeds to leave the room as he tells the men.

"Alright. Do whatever you want." But before the professor left the room he turned to look at Heero to tell him "Heero. Be strong."

Halberton could only watch as his stomached turned at the abuse Heero received as he was first beaten with clubs. Then whipped without mercy for a long period of time. Then other two men would use the blow torch to heat the pipes and press the red hot pipes against Heero's skin. Then finally Heero was drenched by the bucket of water and the man with the cables electrocutes Heero as a finishing touch. To the surprise of the men; Heero didn't scream not even once during the whole thing. Halberton wanted to hurl when the video was finished, but when it was over he downloaded the videos and Heero's file onto a small computer he had with him in his suit. He managed to connect the two machines together as the data was downloaded onto his computer. He prayed that no one would even put someone though that kind of training, but he was so distracted by the videos he didn't notice Epyon was in the area where Heero and the Cadet were.

Inside the service tunnels the two were about half way to where Wing Zero was kept. Suddenly Halberton's voice cracked over the line as he noticed Epyon was in their vicinity. "Be careful you two Epyon is in your area so watch it." Heero felt the hall shake as Epyon was right above them walking down the mobile suit size corridor, but suddenly without warning a steam pipe explodes and bits of metal was sent flying everywhere. A few bits hit Heero in the arm, but a large piece stuck the woman in the leg forcing her to drop to her knees. As the steam cleared Heero pulled the metal shards stuck in his arm out before he bent down to tend to woman.

"A few metal shards are in deep. I can't get them out with your suit on. I will have to ask you to remove otherwise you will bleed for while which may cause your wound to get inflected if I don't remove those metal bits." Heero informed the woman as the Cadet was hesitant at first as she began removing her suit revealing her uniform she had under it since she and the Captain had almost no time to change out of their uniforms into their space suits. Once the Cadet's leg was exposed Heero began removing the metal bits from her leg. "Hold still…this will hurt for a short time." The woman grunted and moaned in pain as one metal piece after another was removed until after several minutes later all of the metal bits were removed and Heero used a part of his shirt as a bandage to warp up the woman's leg. "That should work for now. I think you should be able to walk."

"Thank you."

Heero didn't answer as he stood up and he looked down the passageway ahead of them. The Cadet stood up, and tried to walk, but found it a little difficult. The Gundam pilot noticed it and told her "I suppose we can rest here a moment for you to regain your strength." Heero sat down while the Cadet sat near him until she broke the renewed silence by speaking.

"There is something I want to ask you." Heero remained silent as the Cadet continued. "How could be so cold, and so resilient to pain. I have never seen anyone like you who was so serious?"

"So you are curious about me is that it?"

"That's one way to put it."

"The events of my past are not important, but I will divulge a small bit of my past to you if that will satisfy you. However if you want to a little about me then I want to know something of you in return." Heero spoke as he retrained his always serious expression on his face as he had his eyes on the woman until she answered him by saying.

"Fine…my name is Cadet Natarle Badgiruel of the Atlantic Federation."

"And I am Heero Yuy formerly of the Preventers and Gundam pilot of the Wing Zero."

"So you're a solider?"

"Correct…I was trained at a very early age." Heero kept his glare on Natarle as he added. "I believe that will satisfy you for now." The Gundam pilot stood there for a moment before he continued down the passageway with Natarle following him. As they continued walking Natarle noticed blood dripping from Heero's arm, but she noticed another wound which was from his leg as blood was dripping from it as well.

"You're bleeding."

"Its nothing I will be fine."

"Stop right there. You stopped to tend to my own wound; we should do the same for yours." Natarle snapped as Heero turned his head and shot her another glare.

"I don't need your help."

"Stop acting like some emotionless jerk and let me fix that wound or would rather drip blood everywhere you walk. Or would rather do it yourself?"

"For your own information I may appear emotionless, but the truth is that not even I can be completely void of all emotion, and if you are going continue insisting on wanting to tend my wounds then I will shoot you. I will take care of them myself later once the mission is done since I don't have the time to worry about the rest of my wounds. If I die after I bleed to death; then that's how it will be." Heero said as he pointed the gun right at Natarle as the young cadet seemed like she was looking into the face of death itself judging by the expression on her face.

"Are you always so serious?"

"I am always serious in everything I do so get used to it."

The two continued down the passageway until they reached a ladder that led up to hatch. Heero climbed up as he opened the hatch, after it was opened Natarle climbed as she and Heero arrived in what appeared to be a mobile suit automatic manufacturing plant, and at the far corner of the room sat a mobile suit with angel wings. "There it is…Wing Zero."

"That's Wing Zero?" Natarle asked as she saw the Gundam resting near a pair of assembly arms and a few catwalks that lead up to it. "It looks almost brand new."

"Technically it's older than Epyon, but during my last battle with it. Zero was heavily damaged and its remains were dumped here to be scrapped. After the incident that trapped me here, and brought me to this neck of the universe I used the factory and the Gundanium alloy stored here to rebuild it. I figured I might need it just in case something happened like someone would take Epyon for a joy ride." Heero answered as he and Natarle walked over to Wing Zero and climbed up the catwalks to reach the cockpit. Once inside Natarle placed herself atop of Heero's seat in a similar position as Murrue was when she was inside the Strike although it was difficult to remain in that position with all things considered. On the screen the words XXXG-00W0 ZERO System appeared.

"This machine has a Zero System as well?" a surprised Natarle exclaimed.

"Yes, and remember what I told about being two people who mastered it. I am one of the two." Heero replied as Wing Zero came to life as its eyes flashed green making its activation known. Wing Zero has risen once more to battle with its counterpart Epyon. "Now its time to put a stop to that boy's mischief; lets good Zero…its time we fight Epyon once more."

The white mobile suit entered the long hall way where it saw Epyon standing at the other end. It seemed to have been expecting them. Epyon ignited his beam sword, as Heero had Wing Zero draw one of its own beam sabers. Once both machines had drawn a weapon both of them charged head on to engage one another. Once in the middle of the hall the two Gundams clashed as their beam weapons met creating a rain of sparks of energy that fell from their blades.

Halberton watched from a pair of security monitors that gave him a viewing of what was happening as the two Gundam fought one another. Zero kicked Epyon back as the red mobile suit lashed out its whip to slap the angel winged Gundam in the face knocking it back a few steps giving Epyon enough time to jump up and deliver a roundhouse kick to the chest. Wing Zero recovered and went back into the fight as it drew its other beam saber to do battle with Epyon.

The two machines resumed their clash as the pilot of Epyon had indeed either mastered the Zero System or was getting better at handling it. Heero had Wing Zero jump up to deliver a double kick to its check knocking the red machine down. The crimson machine didn't stay down for long as it whipped out its whip and it wrapped around Wing Zero's leg. The angel winged mobile suit was pulled off its feet sending it crashing into the ground as Epyon shot back up from the ground head butting Zero as while was it was getting back up. The two machines slammed into a wall while Epyon stood up leaving Zero stuck in a large dent made by their impact into the wall.

The crash into the wall hurt the two people sitting within the cockpit of Wing Zero as Heero seemed to be beginning to fade away towards losing consciousness. Natarle noticed what was happening to the young man as blood was floating up in the cockpit. "It seems I should have let you treat me while I had the chance. I was hoping to finish this quickly, but he is much stronger than I thought. I have really botched this mission."

"Just hold on and we'll"

Natarle's words went unheard as Heero lost consciousness; it appeared it was due to blood lost which meant that he had lost more blood than they had thought. However that wasn't their only problem as standing there with its beam sword ignited was Epyon ready to deliver the finishing blow. Natarle sat in the pilot seat on top of Heero's lap as she hurried trying to figure out how Wing Zero work, but with Heero out cold and now she was in the pilot seat the Wing Zero began to effect her. She hit the pedal on the floor as Zero's boosters came to life once again at full power. Breaking Wing Zero free of the dent it was stuck. It rammed Epyon head on as it carried it down the hall at blazing speed.

As the two machines continued down the hall at a speed which would danger both pilots of both machines if they were to crash into something. As they continued down their path Natarle felt her senses tingling as the Zero System was already adapting to her while the system was finished linking to her mind. In seconds the young woman started to feel weird as she felt something in her mind. The cockpit seemed to glow as her eyes started to flash red. In her mind's eye she saw herself by Epyon's hand as it cut into the cockpit killing her and Heero. The next vision was more distributing as she saw something that seemed to be a possible future for the earth. She could see a massive battle as mobile suits of different designs were fighting one another as Atlantic Federation ships were battling with ships she had never seen before. On the side of Federation nuclear missiles were launched at the PLANTs, but were stopped by two silhouettes. She couldn't recognize them, but suddenly behind the forces that were protecting the PLANTs a large weapon of some kind appeared before her eyes. From it a gigantic wave of energy was fired as it destroyed the entire Atlantic Federation fleet of ships, and eventually she saw the beam fried on earth destroying it and in the end missiles hit the PLANTs destroying them. All that was left was a void filled with destroyed ships and mobile suits as all life was destroyed.

The image of death horrified Natarle as the Zero System picked at her mind feeding her more images of death and destruction of the possible future she saw. As Epyon and Wing Zero crashed into a wall hard Natarle was screaming as the Zero system of Wing Zero was ripping her mind apart, but thankfully the blow of the crash was so powerful she banged her head on the cockpit console rendering her unconscious while the same thing happened to the pilot of Epyon as the blow from the crash knocked him out as well. The battle between the two machines was at a draw…for now.


	15. Chapter 15 Prince of the Stars

Chapter 15

Prince of the Stars

(Resource Disposal Satellite: Vulkanus C.E. 68)

Both the Wing Zero and Epyon laid on the ground as the angel winged mobile suit laid on top of red demon, but instead of its pilot remaining unconscious for long Epyon rose up moving the Wing Zero off of it. The red machine stood up as another mobile suit made an appearance. Its form was recognizable for anyone who had seen it. It was armed with a Mega Cannon, a pair of beam sabers, vulcans and a shield with a built in a heat rod whip. It was the Tallgeese III piloted by none other than Zechs himself; the Tallgeese was the third mobile suit that made it to earth within the satellite.

"Nicholas! Stop what you are doing!" Zechs commanded.

"Why father! The Blue Cosmos hurt mother!" Nicholas shouted as his voice was full of rage.

"True, but she is safe. I brought her to Orb and she is being treated, but she has fallen into a deep coma. But she is alive. Now please stop this madness my son."

"Never! Epyon forced me to face my fears, and it pushed me to my limits as a pilot. Out of the mobile suits I practiced with that were here while Heero trained me here…I had a great deal of difficultly mastering this machine. I no longer fear death, and I now can fight beyond my limits and do what I believe must be done?"

"What are you thinking? Epyon is controlling you…now shut that machine down and get out of it."

"No…I need its power. As long as the Blue Cosmos and Logos exist they will hunt, me, you and mother. I won't stop until their evil is wiped from the face of the earth. I saw a possible future from Epyon showing me if nothing is done about the growing tensions between Coordinators and Naturals then a war which will eventually destroy all life will happen. That is the future Epyon has shown me. So I cannot stop, I will never stop. I will fight and challenge death and all of my enemies until I win. I am still far from mastering the Zero System, but Epyon can no longer control me. I don't want to be hurt, betrayed or anyone else close to me to die anymore." Nicholas said as some tears fell from his eyes. He remembered what happened after the incident on Mendel.

(Mendel colony several hours ago)

After Blue Cosmos caused the bio-hazard incident many people inside Mendel were killed, but some escaping members of Blue Cosmos made their way onto a shuttle where Noin and Nicholas were on. It was a large transport shuttle Blue Cosmos commandeered in order to escape Mendel; it carried a shuttle for a quick escape. A group of five men armed with automatic rifles was holding the two at gun point.

Noin tried to draw a gun from the jacket she wore in an attempt to defend her son, but one of the men shot her in the arm before she had a chance to draw the weapon. Before anyone else could react Noin was shot in the other arm and both legs as one man ran up to her and hit her in the head with a bat. The force of the hit sent her flying into a wall knocking her out. She lay still unknown if she was alive or not. Nicholas knelt down near his mother's seemingly lifeless body. He began to cry as his fists were shaking. His hands were covered in his mother's blood. As the men behind him were laughing and snickering at him as they were reloading their weapons to kill him when these thoughts running though Nicholas's mind trigged something.

_I won't die…my mother and my foster-mother. NO ONE ELSE I LOVE IS GOING TO DIE!_

With those thoughts passing through his mind a light blue colored seed fell before his eyes before it shattered after it struck a watery surface. He spun around and launched himself at the nearest Blue Cosmos member. As the other men turned to fire their weapons at the boy; Nicholas grabbed the man's gun as he pointed it at the others before firing at them. Bullets filled the air as two of the men went down in a rain of bullets as they ripped into their bodies killing them. As soon as the man he tackled hit the ground along with him he let his training given to him by Heero take over as he eyed a knife in a sheath on the man's belt. As quickly as he ripped out the knife he slashed the man's throat wide open spraying blood all over the place.

The remaining three men aimed their weapons and fired, but they shot only a burl as Nicholas jumped into the air and landed on the next man from above like a hawk coming down from the sky to kill its prey. He stabbed into his stomach and ripped the knife all the way up to his neck, but as the men fired their weapons he turned the man's body to use it as a shield. As bullets riddled the man's body, but it wasn't long before he pushed the man's body into the other two. Their dead comrade fell on them knocking a machine gun from his hands as it landed close to Nicholas's feet. He picked up the weapon as he quickly gunned the other man down, but he was able to get off a shot which grazed his left arm. The other man on the ground managed to get his dead friend off of him, but was horrified as he looked up into the barrel of the machine gun Nicholas held.

"Please mercy." The man begged as the last thing he saw were the flashes of the gun being fired. His body was pumped full of bullets within seconds. Even after the man died he continued firing until he had ran out of bullets, but even without bullets he continued trying to pull the trigger thinking more bullets would fire out of the weapon. Suddenly he heard more men coming which snapped him back to reality; he took two of the machine guns the men had with them. When the door opened; he saw the first group of members with the Blue Cosmos group. He let lose a spray of bullets that took them down in moments.

He raced across the room as he dashed into the next room; when the first man he saw fired on him he jumped into the air grabbing a pipe. He let the gun hang in one arm thanks to the strap that was attached to the weapon. As the other arm held one of the guns that was letting loose a rain of bullets on the men. With precession accuracy all of the men were killed in the room within a matter of seconds before anyone could react. As the Blue Cosmos members laid dead all around him he dropped the weapons he held as Heero and Zechs entered the room to see the young man covered in blood and dead bodies all around him. They looked into his eyes that were blank and empty, but they returned to normal a few short moments later.

"What happened here?"

Zechs voice came as he looked around the area, but when he saw Noin on the ground in the next room he rushed over to her. Heero was looking at his student; a young man who he trained to survive and how to fight if he had ever needed to defend himself or those around him. Heero had a blank expression on his face which showed no signs of how he thought of the situation that had happened. A shuttle the two had taken docked with the ship moments ago to get Noin, but it seemed something horrible had happened.

"Blue Cosmos…hurt my mother. I am going to hurt them back, and make them pay for what they did to the people I knew at Mendel."

Nicholas said as he suddenly ran off. Heero went after him as he called out to him and said "Wait!" Heero ran after him, but before he could stop him he reached the small hanger where a one man shuttle was docked in. He hopped in and activated its engines as the hanger doors opened and ship took off. Heero could only watch as the ship flew off into the distance. It was then after seeing the direction it was going in; Heero knew where Nicholas was going. To Vulkanus; once there Nicholas rushed through the facility unknown that a group of ships belonging to the UN followed it. Before they could draw closer to the place; Nicholas found Epyon sitting in a dark chamber, It didn't take him long to reach the cockpit as he began flipping all on of its systems. As monitors came on and the Gundam known as Epyon came to life once more.

The moment the Zero System was activated he could feel all of his senses tingling as the Zero System was already adapting itself to him and began working to link his mind with the system and the Gundam's Combat System. Clam and relaxed; Nicholas let the Zero System guide and lead him as he made his way out of Vulkanus. Once outside he saw the small gathering of UN ships in his mind he heard something tell him: _they are your enemies attack and destroy them. _Nicholas did just that as he flew head on into the grouping of ships taking out Epyon's beam sword to hack the first ship he rushed to apart.

The UN forces were alerted to the presences of their destroyer, but it was too late for them to do anything as Epyon was already hacking the next ship apart. As Moebius mobile armors proceeded to swarm around Epyon like swarms of bees attacking an invader trying to destroy their hive, but with a prefect three sixty maneuver spin around he slashed apart all of the mobile armors with the whip as it spun around him in almost every direction. Every mobile armor within range of his last attack was literally ripped to pieces as Epyon littered space with the remains of their machines.

The surviving mobile armor pilots were afraid of red machine attacking them as another group disappeared into oblivion with one sweep of Epyon's beam sword on those unfortunate enough to be in the blade's path. A few of the ships launched a attack on Epyon, but proved to be ineffective as the Gundam effortlessly evaded everything thrown at it. Nicholas began laughing as he pushed his attack on.

A short time later Heero arrived on Vulkanus after seeing the damage Nicholas had inflicted on the fleet as scrap metal, wrecks of destroyed ships, and hundreds of metal parts that had once belonged to mobile armors destroyed mere moments ago by Epyon. Inside the large asteroid; Heero found Epyon standing up with the cockpit opened up seeing Nicholas sitting in the pilot seat breathing heavily after the rush from the Zero System. While under the Zero System Nicholas was forced to not to face his fears, but he had to face seeing horrifying futures that scared him to the point of insanity. But also Epyon showed him another fear he had within himself; failure to protect his love ones. In the past he was powerless to protect those he loved…the foster mother who raised him and his own mother were now victims he might have saved if he only had the power.

He lost control of Epyon because one important factor; that was made clear to him during the battle. Like his father before him when he tried to master the Tallgeese, he was afraid to die. As Heero once told him; Epyon was a machine that was capable of drawing out its pilot's greatest ability, and with it his fears, his focus, and his meaning. However this machine had very little regard for its pilot life like the Tallgeese his father tried to master where in the end once he was able to eliminate his fear and overcome his limitations. If he wanted to master Epyon and use it to its full power he must overcome his fears and his own limitations in order to raise and use it at its absolute full potential.

A moment later his attention was drawn to a pair of footsteps as he looked out from the cockpit and saw Heero moving towards Epyon's cockpit. He slammed his hand on a switch which closed the cockpit before Heero could reach him. The veteran Gundam pilot grunted in frustration as Epyon began moving again. "Nicholas! Get out of that machine right now!"

"No…I need Epyon. I am going to master it one way or another. I will rid myself of my fears and surpass my limitations."

"You're not thinking straight. Epyon's Zero System will kill you."

"It hasn't yet. The more I have been using it, the more I understand what I must do in order to master the system. I will master it!"

"Stop this right now." Heero shouted.

"I would love to stay and chat, but it appears another group of enemies are here according to Epyon's sensors. I have to greet them." Nicholas said as Epyon turned and left the room to head back out into space to annihilate Halberton's fleet. As he fought them and destroyed them; his mind was becoming a little more capable of handling the Zero system's effects, but he was still a long way from it. He did however develop the ability to survive its effects during his last battle.

(Present time: Zechs facing his son)

Fast forwarding to the present time where Zechs was in Tallgeese III, and his own son; Nicholas in Gundam Epyon were facing off against one another. "Do you understand now father. I need Epyon to fight and defeat my enemies the Blue Cosmos before they claim any more of those I care about while at the same time…I need to…find…my own life's meaning, and what I can do to change this insane world before the Endless Waltz of history begins to let the sorrow and suffering of war be heard and felt by the world. The battlefields are where true warriors are born, and it is where I shall go with Epyon and Zero System to help me find the answers I seek."

"But wait" Zechs said trying to reason with his son, but it seems he had inherited much of his own personality traits. When he was looking at his son he could almost image himself looking at younger version of himself. "You don't have to do it."

"But I must, someone must. Besides you once said some lessons can only be learned by risking one's life and father as it is. I have failed to protect those closet to me already. At this point I no longer have any right to have something to save nor protect because they die right in front of me because I am powerless. So please forgive this hopeless, outraged, betrayed, and wounded son of yours. I must go in seek of my own answers, and find a way to help bring peace to this world. I saw visions of the coming war through Epyon, and I intend to do something about it no matter what it takes."

Zechs looked at his son blanking for a moment as his thoughts went about in his head: _It appears even before a war has begun. I feel that you have already started to become a second Milliardo Peacecraft. But how far down the path of blood and violence will you descend? Will you one day attempt to destroy the world as I did for the shake of peace? How far will you go?_ Zechs looked up at Epyon as his next series of thoughts were on his son; he didn't know what to say to him next.

_Treize did you perhaps want my child to inherit Epyon, is that why fate placed it in his hands? Because you wanted your creation to rise up and return to the battlefield once more to help create an era of peace. Is that what you want my son and Epyon to since the world we live in now has become more and more unstable between coordinators and naturals? If so then your sprit must be lingering within Epyon I suppose. If that is the case and your sprit is with Epyon then I ask you and your creation to watch over my son and keep him safe. Because I fear he will have to suffer things much worst than anything I can ever foresee once he goes down this path. I only wish my son will find his answers and perhaps bring peace to the world. Please guide him my old friend. _Zechs thought in his mind as he thought about Treize, but to his surprise he could have sworn he saw the eyes on Epyon suddenly flash as if it was responding to Zechs's thoughts.

Epyon began to walk pass Zechs as the Lightning Baron from OZ sat within his own mobile suit. He spoke to his son one last time and said "What will you do now?" Epyon stopped in its tracks, and it stood completely still for a moment or two before looking back at Zechs and replied.

"I am following my heart so the decision I make won't be one I will regret. I will see you again father, and I promise you once that day comes I hope to have the answers I seek. As Treize once said in something mother mentioned to me: Winners of a battle will eventually decline and lose power and become losers and then those losers will cultivate a new leader. I lost to Epyon twice today; even after the other mobile suits Heero let me used that I have already mastered. I may be a looser now, but as Treize said I will be cultivated into a new leader and a stronger warrior than what I am now. I promise you I will survive and live to the bitter end living life my way."

"You are beginning to sound grown up, but you are still young. Just promise me one thing?"

"Yes?"

"Take of yourself and return to me and your mother when you no longer need to fight anymore battles."

Nicholas thought about it for a moment before answering him "Of course you; have my word. Once I no longer need to fight anymore I will come home. Until then I will stay alive and I will make sure no one copies the Zero System or its technology. If anyone tries it I will kill them. Till then make sure you take care and mother of one another and you two better hang in there until I came home." Nicholas disappeared into the darkness of the halls with Epyon before finding his way out of the satellite where he disappeared for wherever his heart would lead him.

Zechs was silent for several minutes as suddenly the cockpit of his machine opened up, and he jumped down to the chest of the Wing Zero to open the cockpit. After managing to use the emergency release hatch to open the cockpit; the first person Zechs dragged out was Natarle with a bump on her head, and next was Heero who had blood stains on his clothes. Halberton arrived in the area after seeing what happened on the video monitors.

"Are those two alright?"

Zechs turned his head at Halberton and answered him calmly "They will be once we tend to their wounds." Zechs laid out both of the two occupants of Wing Zero on top of the machine as he looked over Heero to see what condition he was in. "His injuries are not too serious, but if we do not tend to them soon he will die. Help me with these two." Zechs picked up Heero and carried him over his shoulder as Halberton carried Natarle.

Some time later; the group was on a large transport Zechs had arrived in that was complete with its own medical bay. Natarle was tended to quickly as a bandage was warped around her head. She would be alright in perhaps a day or so, but Heero would take a longer to recover since he had lost a great deal of blood, but Zechs came well prepared as he was already having blood transfused into the Gundam pilot's body to restore his strength. The pilot of Wing Zero would be back on his feet in a manner of days or hours depending. While Heero and Natarle were recovering in the medical bay on Zechs's ship; the Lightning Count was having not only his own mobile suit moved aboard his ship, but Wing Zero along with some Gundanium alloy stored on the satellite was being moved onto his transport ship. The Lightning Baron was planning on destroying the whole resource satellite, but he knew as long as Epyon was out there they would need Wing Zero and what replacement parts they may need in case Wing Zero gets damaged. It would take a day or two to properly prepare the satellite for permanent disposal.

Meanwhile a good distance away, somewhere in near Largepoint five was Gundam Epyon flying along in its mobile armor mode. It stayed clear of active areas were ships and other forms of activity were found. As he promised his father he wanted to avoid the general public from discovering Epyon so he made sure to stay clear of any places where he would be noticed. As he cruised along in Epyon he thought to himself how he was going to fight for his beliefs. He had no idea where to go. A moment later an alert appeared on his screen as Epyon's sensors detected something not too far away from him. According to the sensors a shuttle was under attack by two Drake class ships and eight mobile armors; Nicholas guessed that they were probably pirates or Blue Cosmos. He considered if he should intervene, but after much consideration his heart told him he should probably step in and kick some serious ass.

The shuttle begin chased and attacked was a ZAFT shuttle carrying several civilians, and a few official members of the PLANT government. On one of the Drake Class ships attacking them the captain of the vessel grinned as he said "Sink those damned coordinators, and litter space with their remains." The rest of his crew on the bridge shouted in unison "for the preservation of our blue and pure world!" On the shuttle itself which was about to be overwhelmed by the attacking members of the Blue Cosmos organization was shouting to one another.

"Captain those mobile armors will rip us apart in a matter of moments."

"Put everything we have into the engines."

"But sir its not going to be enough. We can't shake them."

"Has the passengers been moved to the lower decks?"

"All but a few; one is a member of the ZAFT temporary council, but the other two are Chairman Zala's wife and her son."

"Oh this is just great." The captain said as in the passenger area of the shuttle only two men and one child were still there after most of the passengers evacuated to the lower decks. One man was sitting at a window down the row of seats where he was looked out the windowing fearing his demise was near. Further up the row was Lenore Zala and next to him was her son Athrun.

"Mother will we make it?"

"Don't worry sweetly we'll make it. Just have hope." Lenore said as she hugged her son, but suddenly a mobile armor was floated right in front of them as it was aiming its missiles at them. Fear washed over the minds of both Lenore and Athrun as they thought they were going to die, but suddenly out of nowhere a beam blade of energy came down on the machine from behind cutting it in half. After it exploded Epyon was right behind it with its beam sword ignited. The other mobile armors turned and tried to swarm around the red machine, but like he had done before he turned and let lose his heat whip. As he spun around in a circle; the deadly whip moved around him creating a whirlwind that destroyed anything that got too close to it. The Moebius units were easily ripped apart in seconds. With all of the mobile armors already gone; Epyon turned its attention to the two Drake Class ships. The ships carrying the Blue Cosmos members were trying to flee, but as Epyon turned to attack them. The Temporary Council member went to the bridge and asked one of the crew members to activate a monitor to show him what is happening. He watched as Epyon sliced the first ship's bridge completely off from the ship before he smashed the bridge of the other ship with his whip effectively destroying them both.

The two ships exploded moments afterward; each of them went down with all hands. Afterwards Epyon transformed and was about to leave when a voice was heard in its cockpit. "Attention pilot of unidentified machine. We appreciate your assistance and we are grateful to you for saving our lives, but please do tell us who are you?" The member of the Temporary Council asked as Nicholas was hesitant to answer at first.

"I am called Nicholas Peacecraft, and my machine is called Epyon."

"I am Temporary Council member Gilbert Dullindal, and I would like to accompany us back to the PLANTs, you amazing ability will be welcomed and I am sure you will be thanked and rewarded by Chairman Patrick Zala for saving his wife." Gilbert offered trying to persuade the pilot to coming back to the PLANTs.

"I saved your lives. I do not need to be rewarded, but it was the right thing to do."

"A noble reason, but where are you going? Do you have anywhere to go? We could use someone like you if you have no where to go."

Nicholas thought about it for a moment until he remembered the piece of advice that has guided him this far. _Do as your heart tells you._ He spoke to the council man and told him "Very well, but I want to be the only person to pilot this machine, and no one else mustn't tamper with it or try to examine it."

"Why not?"

"Because this machine is too powerful for it to be mass produced into a weapon, and far too dangerous to be controlled by the average pilot. It's better if this machine stays the only one of its kind. I command a machine of great power, and with that power puts a great burden of responsibility for me to handle. Do you understand what I am trying to say?" Nicholas answered as the chairman remained quite for a short time until he replied.

"I understand."

Epyon followed the shuttle to the PLANTs as Lenore and her son Athrun watched Epyon fly by them. "Mother what is that red machine?" His mother looked at him with a confused expression on her face and responded to him saying.

"I don't know, but whatever it is. It saved our lives and the lives of everyone here."

Later at the PLANTs Epyon was allowed to land in a private hanger where he would be met by Gilbert and Natural Defense Chairman Patrick Zala. Epyon was standing there as it was something no coordinator had ever seen before. Epyon was indeed truly impressive, and a remarkable machine. However what surprised them more was when the cockpit opened up, and young Nicholas Peacecraft emerged from Epyon. They were all surprised someone as young as him piloted a mobile suit with such skill like he was veteran pilot.

"I am Nicholas Peacecraft; pilot of the OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon."

"I am Natural Defense Chairman Patrick Zala. On behalf of the PLANTs I would like to thank you for protecting our citizens and saving the life of my wife and son. I heard about your performance in battle and saw the footage the shuttle recorded, but I never thought someone as young as you would be this machine's pilot."

"I was trained since I was eight to handle mobile suits."

"How is that possible we only began rolling out mobile suits a few years ago?"

"My mentor and my father have a generous amount of advance mobile suits. Although not as powerful as Epyon here, but I assure you they are quite formidable. My mentor had me train in them and taught me how to fight, survive and how to live as a solider." Nicholas replied as he maintained a serious expression on his face.

"I see...very interesting. You wouldn't by chance know where these machines are located. We could make use of them for the defenses of our homeland. But what interests me more is this machine." Patrick said as he looked up at Epyon. "I have never seen any machine of this kind of design before, and I would like to know who built it and where it came from." Nicholas knew they would probably want to take a look at Epyon after hearing Patrick's words, but he had already thought up of something to get their interest off of Epyon.

"I can tell you, but you wouldn't believe me without proof so I will tell you where the satellite containing the extra mobile suits are kept. In a few days time I anticipate father intends to send it and the weapons on it into the sun. I can lay out a plan for you that will allow you to capture the satellite without drawing any unnecessary attention, and at the same time making everyone think the satellite was destroyed."

"You act as if you were a military strategist. Who was your mentor?"

"I will reveal that once you have the satellite, because all information regarding him is kept on it as well. I can give you everything you'll need to redirect the satellite from its expected journey into the sun, and back here without anyone knowing where it went. I know my father will do this because some are already becoming aware of its existence and it's what I am expecting him he will do. With the technology from the satellite I am sure it will be of great use to the PLANTs in the coming future. I only wish to offer what I can to protect the PLANTs."

"I was mistaken when I said you were young, but it seems you are more grown up than most young men I have known." Patrick joked with a grin as Gilbert looked down on the child with one of his signature smiles. Nicholas turned back to both of them and said to the two men.

"If you don't mind me asking. Do the PLANTs have some kind of military?"

"We have recently begun a military expansion, but I doubt our military will admit someone as young as you, but I suppose something else could be arranged, but why would you wish to join?" Patrick asked with a curious expression.

"Because I do not want to see anymore people killed by the likes of the Blue Cosmos. I have already lost my mother and most of those I love to them. I have no wish to let that continue nor will I allow it to happen to everyone else. I will do all within my power to prevent that if I can."

"Well said my friend…we need men like you to help defend the PLANTs. Until it can be arranged for you to join our armed forces due to your age. I will arrange for you to be made into a full fledge citizen of the PLANTs, and in the meantime we will store Epyon within one of our secret facilities in Aprilius City until your skills as a pilot and a solider are sharpen."

"That is fine with me honorable chairman. In fact that is prefect…I will not pilot Epyon again until I have perfected my skills, but I would like it if no one else would pilot it. This machine is very dangerous in the hands of someone who has no idea of the kind of power Epyon processes. I am the only one who can handle it."

"Why is that?" Gilbert said as he issued a question.

"Once the satellite is brought within PLANT airspace I will be able to give you more of a proper explanation of the dangerous power Epyon has."

"I see…well I suppose we should take of other arrangements. Once I have assembled a team to send it to the satellite you can give them all the information they'll need to bring it here."

"Consider it done."

"Chairman Zala; allow me to take care of the boy's living arrangements as a way to show my gratitude for saving my life."

"Very well Dullindal…I leave it in your hands."

"Thank you honorable chairman." Gilbert said as he led the boy out of the hanger as Epyon would rest for a few years before it would return to the battlefield.

Less than a day later; Natarle woke up and got up in the bed she was lying in. She looked around and noticed Heero was in another bed next to her sleeping peacefully. She climbed out of the bed and began walking around the ship. At first she couldn't remember what happened, but when one hand touched the bandages on her head memories of what happened yesterday poured into her mind like a waterfall coming into her mind. She remembered her experience with the Zero System as well as the horrible vision of the future she saw. She wandered through the halls of the ship until she walked into a cabin where Halberton and Zechs were. The Lightning Count was sitting behind a desk while Halberton was sitting on a chair in front of him. Both men looking at a file. It was the file regarding Heero Yuy; Halberton came across on the Satellite.

Natarle came just in time to watch the training videos Halberton had seen. As the three watched them; Natarle began wishing she hadn't regained consciousness because the last few videos she saw sickened her as much as they did Halberton. The young cadet could image what kind other forms of training he underwent molding him into the man he was today. Without even noticing Zechs looked to the doorway and noticed a forth person was standing there.

"So you're awake."

"Thanks for the medical attention." Heero replied as he stood there leaning against the door as if nothing had happened to him.

"I had a feeling you probably would have sustained some injuries so I came prepared. Noin is alright…she is being taken care of."

"What about Nicholas?"

"He escaped with Epyon." Halberton noted.

"I am afraid he did, but." Zechs was saying, but before he could continue Heero took notice of the videos they were watching. Heero replayed all of them, and watched them all. Once he was finished he did something some might not have expected. He deleted all of the files Zechs had copied from the satellite to his computer on the ship. Afterwards Zechs looked at him with a calm expression and said "So, that's the reason why you are the way you are today. I was faintly curious what kind of training you were put though."

"This did not happen. Do you understand?" Heero said as he looked Zechs right in the eye. The Lightning Count grinned for a few moments until he answered.

"Understood your secret shall die with me."

"Good, but now that I am awake care to fill me in on what has happened?" Heero asked as he looked from Zechs, Halberton and then to Natarle as he waited for an answer. Meanwhile on the far side of the satellite a team of coordinators dispatched by the PLANTs used a special shuttle craft to dock on the far side of the satellite avoiding detection. A plan to acquire the satellite was in effect.


	16. Chapter 16 The Endless Waltz of history

Chapter 16

The Endless Waltz of history

(Resource Disposal Satellite: Vulkanus C.E. 68)

Zechs explained to Heero that he was unable to stop Nicholas from escaping with Epyon, but he has prepared to send Vulkanus into the sun. The Gundam pilot was in deep thought for several minutes before he asked "Has Wing Zero and a sufficient supply of spare parts and Gundanium Alloy been moved onto this transport ship?" The Lightning Count promptly answered.

"That along with parts for the Tallgeese III as well the Tallgeese III itself has been loaded onto the ship."

"Is Vulkanus ready to be sent off into the sun?"

"Its ready…all I have to do is transmit the signal for the engines to fire, and the satellite will be on its way."

"We should send it immediately. I am sure the UN will be sending another team to look for the missing team and us soon."

"Agreed…but once we send Vulkanus away we mustn't speak of it again. Otherwise it will raise unnecessary questions." Halberton added as he looked at the two men. Natarle was a bit surprised that the Captain was agreeing to something like this, but after experiencing the power of the Zero System first hand.

"What will you tell your superiors?" Zechs asked.

"Our fleet was ambushed by a large group of pirates which had attacked and destroyed the UN team, but although we were successful in defeating them the whole fleet went down with only myself and cadet Badgiruel were the only survivors. Its all we can tell them. There is no evidence to prove otherwise."

"Alright then now that is covered shall we send Vulkanus on its way?" Heero suggested as he looked at a monitor that showed the disposal satellite. Zechs turned his chair so he could face a small control panel on his desk as he pushed a few buttons before saying.

"Vulkanus is now on its way to the sun."

The satellite's engines activated as the large rock moved through space as it was on a course for the sun. As the Transport ship turned and left the area; the ZAFT infiltration team. They began moving through the halls of the satellite as they made their way to the control center where they could change the course it had been sent on. About a couple of minutes later after using a map supplied by Nicholas; the men reached the main control room for the whole satellite's navigation and engine controls. The team worked fast to change its course as it would be out of sensor and visual range of the transport ship in a few minutes time. Instead of going to the sun; the team planned to turn the ship around and have it go around the earth in a long orbit towards Largepoint five.

Once their job was done the satellite slowly turned about and began moving towards Largepoint five where it would come under the watchful eye of ZAFT and the mobile suits and other technologies within it would be looked over by the scientists there. Meanwhile nearing Earth's atmosphere; Zechs and Heero were planning on dropping off Halberton and Natarle at Copernicus. On the way there Heero was standing inside an observation deck all by himself looking out at the stars alone with his own thoughts until someone approached him.

"Do you mind?" Natarle asked seemingly a little nervous to be around Heero; the young man turned his head and shot a glare at her.

"No not at all."

"Well I wanted to thank you for helping me back on the satellite."

"You already did remember, and besides were even now. You hit the thrusters on the Zero which sent it flying into Epyon knocking it back which saved our lives."

"Considering the circumstances I had to do something. If I didn't we wouldn't be here right now."

"Everything worked out so I doubt we should complain about it them."

"What about Epyon its still out there somewhere?"

"I'll do what I can to find it and stop it from going on another rampage if I can."

"I hope you'll succeed for the shake of those unfortunate enough to cross Epyon's path."

"I hope so as well." Heero said as he stood there looking out into the vast void of space as Natarle was right behind him. After all they had gone through already the Gundam pilot had already earned the young cadet's mutual respect. The two stood there as the transport ship arrived to deliver them to Copernicus where they would return to Atlantic Federation HQ to report what had happened. Meanwhile at Largepoint five; about a couple hours later a large object was now deep within ZAFT airspace. Tucked away in an area were no one would see it unless they went up close to it. But it wouldn't be seen from a far distance away. On one of the PLANTs; Gilbert received word from Patrick that the capture of Vulkanus was a complete success. He went into a room where Nicholas was sitting, and across from him on a chair was a young man about around his age was there.

"It seems the plan you proposed worked perfectly; your father had done as you had expected."

"He knew destroying the satellite would draw attention to it; where there was a possibility that something could have survived so sending it into the sun was the best course of action open to him." Nicholas explained with a grin as Gilbert smiled at him before adding to the conversation.

"Once you have reached the proper age you will be enlisted into ZAFT, and I confident that with the proper training you will be the greatest solider in history."

"I can only fight and do what I can with what skills I have."

"Indeed…Skills we intend to sharpen, but in the meantime there is much I could teach you, but before we get into that there is someone I want you to meet."

Gilbert looked to the doorway where a man wearing a red elite ZAFT uniform walked in. He had shoulder length blonde hair, and blue eyes. "So you're the famous young pilot I heard about. Congratulations on the destruction of two Drakes and eight mobile armors. I was impressed with the display of skill you showed for someone as young as you."

"Nicholas Peacecraft this is Rau Le Creuset."

(Present day: C.E. 71)

On the Archangel as Natarle and Heero finished telling their halves of the events that took place a couple years ago; Mwu and Murrue were all but surprised that something like that happened. The two had a few more questions on their minds which the hawk of Endymion began by issuing his first one to Heero.

"If Vulkanus was supposed to have been destroyed then how did those machines pop up?"

"My only guess is that before we launched either the pilot of Epyon or a team of infiltrators perhaps dispatched by him somehow; entered the satellite to change its course sending it to another location where they could hide it and build more mobile dolls and Serpents and mass produce more of them."

"So wherever Vulkanus is…is pretty much anyone's guess."

"Correct."

"How much power does Epyon have? If it runs on a battery then maybe we can wear it down somehow." Murrue suggested, but Natarle turned to her and replied.

"I am sorry Captain, but Epyon and Wing Zero run on fusion reactors. They possess an unlimited power supply. The only way to stop Epyon is to defeat it in a battle, and Wing Zero and Heero are the only ones who can stop it." The Captain was worried now by the knowledge by Epyon has a

"That is defiantly not good, but what are our chances if Epyon shows up while Heero and Wing Zero are not around."

"We would be destroyed in seconds." Natarle answered with a gravely depressed expression on her face. "If Epyon does come back then Heero and Wing Zero are our only chance of surviving a head on attack from that machine." The Ensign added as she looked over to Heero.

"Well what do we do now?" Mwu asked the Captain.

"We were unable to stop Operation Meteor from being carried out so let's gather what supplies we can find here and move on to head for Atlantic HQ. Before we arrive Heero and Wing Zero will depart from the ship."

"Sounds easy enough…let's hope we make it to the moon without anymore trouble."

"I doubt ZAFT and Epyon will allow that." Heero commented.

"Then let's hurry up with re-supplying the ship and let's leave." Natarle advised as Murrue and Mwu seemed to be in complete agreement that they shouldn't linger around for too long. Meanwhile a great distance away deep in the debris belt; the Laurasia class ship carrying Epyon was now resting in the hanger as on the bridge; Nicholas was sitting in the captain's chair dressed in his elite ZAFT uniform while the bridge crew were all now dressed in ZAFT uniforms as well. Most of the members in the organization of White Fang aside from those who were spies were the Blue Cosmos and the Atlantic Federation were all loyal and faithful followers of White Fang's cause.

Their trusted members were made of not only ZAFT soldiers and PLANT citizens, but many naturals who were betrayed by the Earth Alliance or harmed in someway by the Blue Cosmos such as many of its natural members were survivors of the final battle fought at the Endymion Crater or friends and relatives of those killed by the Alliance when they set off a Cyclops System on the site. Even other naturals who had their children taken away from them by the Earth Alliance to be used Ginny pigs in their experiments regarding altering naturals. Family members of those who had lost their children to them were also members.

"Open up a com channel to our friend Kenov." Nicholas ordered as within minutes Kenov's face appeared on the screen. He looked at the young coordinator with a clam expression as he started to ask some questions.

"I take it Operation Meteor was a success judging by the news reports I have been seeing."

"Correct, but I must offer an apology because capturing Red Frame and the Strike didn't go as planned. We had an unexpected encounter which foiled our plans."

"I see…well there is always next time, but for now leave Lowe and his crew to me."

"Very well then. How does construction of the new colony goes in Largepoint three?"

"The workers were a little nervous with all of the recent action lately in the area, but I recently employed some Junk techs into its construction. I think the colony may be completed in about a half of year time, but if we can get more workers to help I think we can complete the colony at a much quicker rate."

"Excellent I am glad to hear my non-military contribution is getting closer to being completed seeing its construction started about almost three years ago. Its construction has come a long way, but what about the construction on IT?"

"Its construction is moving along in complete security…only mobile doll controlled construction units and guard units have been working on it. It should be completed within the next year, and we are adding the new technologies as planned as well as Phase Shift Armor and Mirage Colloid. Only our most trusted friends are over there now overseeing its construction. Only you and I, and the men on your ship know about it."

"Excellent everyone here is loyal to me, and no one at the PLANTs is completely unaware of our little secrets. If events in the future prove too unstable then we may unveil our secret as a counter agent in the event we may need it"

"I agree, but in the meantime where are you going now?" Kenov asked with a grin.

"I am going to rendezvous with the Le Creuset team and help them deal with the Archangel and the Strike."

"Excellent…well then I will leave you to deal with them then." Kenov said as he cut off communications with Nicholas as the coordinator born son of Zechs Merquise began planning his next move. A far distance away on the Nazca class ship called the Vesalius; Athrun Zala was sitting in his room alone with his thoughts as he had been very concerned for the welfare of Lacus. In his cabin; Rau Le Creuset was sitting at his desk as he pulled two pills into his mouth before swallowing them down with a cup of water. He was looking at the specs of a mobile suit, but soon he looked at a file which had the words **Z**oning and **E**motional **R**ange **O**mitted System appear on his screen.

He remembered sometime ago despite Nicholas had told them not to tamper with Epyon, but some refused to heed his warnings about its deadly Zero System. A copy of the combat system was made and installed in a few GINNs to test out other coordinators if they had the capability to handle the system. Overconfident in their genetic abilities; many thought if a kid could handle it then they could handle it. However soon they found out they were sadly mistaken when several of the pilots went insane during the test runs, a few more suffered brain damage while five pilots were killed by the system. These incidents showed the kind of power and danger the Zero System had and it was a key reason why Nicholas was allowed to pilot Epyon since he was the ONLY known Coordinator alive who could handle it.

Rau looked closer at the specs for the mobile suit Nicholas was brining him. According to what he was told it was assembled from spare parts found on the satellite, and from inspiration ideas that Nicholas had a part in coming up with. He used ideas from seeing his own father's mobile suit the Tallgeese III to design a mobile suit with a similar design. Although not as powerful, but nevertheless it was still a formidable unit that would require an excellent and capable pilot to handle this recreated wild horse since like the previous predecessors of the Tallgeese development line the machine Nicholas had designed for use of ZAFT didn't only process the fast and maneuvering power of the Tallgeese, but it had the draw back of the pilot being bombarded with physical punishment, but such was a price for power.

Since much of its design was based from the Tallgeese series this machine was dubbed the Tallgeese, but it wasn't given a number like the others that came before it since this was ZAFT prototype machine based on the design features of the Tallgeese while combined with technology and weapons from the G-series project. The new Tallgeese was armed with the usual pair of traditional beam sabers, but added were a pair of head mounted vulcans with modified armor piecing rounds, a new experimental feature; on the left forearm was also a extendable version of the whip used by Epyon expect smaller and more compact and easier to handle, but as an added bonus the whip could electrocute objects snared by the whips. This new experimental whip would be the basis for the whip used by the GOUF ignited in the far future. Another feature was the usual left hand shoulder mounted shield, but this one was modified with a Planet defenser from the Virgo mobile dolls to give it protection from most energy weapons.

Mounted on its right shoulder was a mega cannon; the same kind used by the Tallgeese, and for optional hand armaments it was armed with a beam rifle. Aside from those features it had phase shift armor and it was carrying an experimental form of the N-Jammer Canceller so it had a working nuclear engine for power. ZAFT engineers were having trouble adapting fusion technology with their own so a working experimental reactor hasn't been built yet. However this mostly due to the fact that more funding when into military applications for mobile suits than the development of ZAFT's own fusion engine. Lack of funds further hindered the project, but rumors were spreading that the project was being secretly sabotaged.

However the adapting of weapons and other forms of technology found on Vulkanus opened up new frontiers for research for possible military advancements into mobile suits which were to be more than likely realized in the future. "I am looking forward for the chance to test out this new machine." Rau said to himself as he finished looking over the data for ZAFT's own version of the Tallgeese.

Away in space on the Archangel about a couple hours later after re-supplying themselves continued to make their way towards the moon. Kira was walking down the halls a little shaken up at what happened at Junius Seven where he saw many of those who had died there. It was simply horrible, but before leaving they left hundreds of paper flowers behind to honor those who had died.

As Kira was going down the hall; Fllay, Miriallia, Kuzzey were in the cafeteria auguring about who should take Lacus's food to her. Kira walked in on them as he overheard most of the argument. Kira walked up to Kuzzey and asked him what was going on. "Miriallia are auguring who should bring that pink haired girl's food. Milly asked Fllay, but she refuses to drop it off."

"Come on Fllay it's a simple task."

"No Coordinators are scary, and." Notices Kira is nearby "They have improved strength."

Suddenly Lacus walks in with her Haro toy jumping around. "Excuse me, but I am very hungry and thirsty." The Pink Princess walked over to buffet and began looking for something to eat. She stopped when Fllay began shouting at her with much anger on her face.

"What on earth is a girl from ZAFT doing walking around the ship?"

"I am not with ZAFT. I am a civilian just like you."

"No you're not like me. All you coordinators are the same."

"No I am a civilian. There isn't much difference between us, so why can't we be friends?" Lacus said as she offered her hand out to Fllay, but the red haired rejected it and shouted words that would hurt Kira deeply.

"Don't try to be friendly with me, you filthy Coordinator! We are not the same so we can never be friends."

Suddenly the room went silent as Heero Yuy was standing in the doorway to the cafeteria. It seemed he over heard everything that happened. He walked into the room with a clam and almost emotionless expression save for his signature glare he was giving Fllay. "You think Coordinators and Naturals are not the same. What a very childish and stupid sense of logic you possess. Its pathetic people like you are one of the few main reasons why wars are wagged. For someone as old as you are. You act like a spoiled rotten infant."

"What how dare you say that to me!" Fllay roared.

"I dare because I am not afraid to speak what is on my mind." Heero replied with one of his death glares fixed on Fllay. "Coordinators and Naturals are not as different as you think. What to know what I think of both coordinators and naturals. In my opinion, Naturals are weak creatures who are afraid to show their full potential. Also, Coordinators are weak creatures; who depends too much on their genetics than their skills. These two classes of humans are fighting a war which is pointless, meaningless, and a waste of time. Coordinators are not prefect and neither are naturals. Humanity in general is weak which includes all of us and me as well."

"How the hell can you say such things? Coordinators are stronger they are made to be prefect."

"More stupid reasoning. You are beginning to annoy me. Coordinators are not prefect, despite the genetic tampering done to them a flaw or two occur when they are returned to the mother's womb. Usually it's a few minor things such as facial and cosmetic matters mostly, and ability inheritance. The mother's womb for many coordinators presents an uncontrollable environment that can cause unexpected changes to an unborn coordinator. So to make it simple for you to understand every coordinator has a flaw or two."

"But that coordinator might attack me." Fllay said as she pointed at Lacus. Heero looked back at her as if he was tempted to kill her on the spot.

"I don't see any reason for anyone to fear her. It's not like her fingers will change into a pair of claws and she will jump at you and skin you alive. But if you want something to fear then it's me. I am much more dangerous than anyone save for the pilot of Epyon and the pilot's father." Heero said as he took a couple forks and a few butter knives. "Besides one little girl from the PLANT is something you shouldn't be afraid of."

"Why should I fear some wimpy natural like you then?" Fllay shouted as a snapping sound went off in Heero's mind as his patience with this child was gone. In a cool bad ass fashion he throws all of the forks and the knives so quickly that they make an outline of Fllay where she was standing on the wall right next to her. Each one came dangerously close to hitting her.

"Holy cow did you guys see that. I barely saw him move." Kuzzey exclaimed as he was impressed but a little scared of Heero at the same time. Miriallia even threw in a comment or two; who was soon followed by Kira.

"Whoa."

"Those are some killer moves."

Fllay's face went pale when she saw the outline Heero made. The prefect solider had gotten his point across. He walked out of the cafeteria with Lacus and Kira as he decided to walk with them though the hallways. "Please excuse my words Ms. Clyne they weren't directed at you or Kira intentionally."

"It's quite alright sir. You said it yourself you are not afraid to speak your mind. Which is I suppose a good thing."

"Yeah I agree, but don't you think you were a little hard on Fllay?"

"That child was asking for it. I had to teach her a lesson because as I said it's sometimes foolish people like her that can usually cause a war. All it takes is one stupid decision to start a war."

"You seem to know a lot when it comes to war Mr.…uh." Lacus was saying, but she didn't know Heero's name.

"I am called Heero Yuy. I have a first hand experience in fighting many wars."

"Then you are some kind of veteran." Kira asked with a curious expression.

"You could say that."

"Mind if I ask a question then." Kira said as he posted another question; after Heero nodded his head Kira went on to say "Do you think this war will end?"

"Hard to say, but some can call History an Endless Waltz. History is really a never ending dance in three-four time. The never ending steps of War, Peace and Revolution. An Endless Waltz." Heero replied with a straight face.

"That's sad, but what is sadder that people do fight pointlessly." Lacus commented with a sad expression.

"So why do people fight anyway? Perhaps the meaning of human existence lies within their will to fight. People feel a sense of accomplishment through battle, and it's also a fact; that the one actually fighting are never perceived as being tainted." Heero said with a clam and smooth voice. "Although there are people on this ship who may not like Coordinators, but I can grantee you that I am not one those who hates Coordinators."

"Then such a war based on hatred because someone is different from you may last for who knows how long." Lacus added.

"Peace is nothing but a result of war, but the Complete Peace Principal is the peoples hope. People cannot live without hope. As long as there are those who hope for peace then…there is a chance." Heero added as Kira listened to them as he thought in his own mind about Heero's words.

_People cannot live without hope._

"So are you a coordinator?" Lacus asked Heero.

"No"

"Are you uh." Lacus asked as she turned to Kira just as the two reached the door to her room.

"Oh…my name is Kira…Kira Yamato. Yeah, and well I am a coordinator as well."

"Well both of you are nice because you two are yourselves." Lacus said with a smile.

Heero didn't answer as he gave a rare smile to the small child as she somehow almost reminded him of Relena. He couldn't put his finger on how, but he just had a feeling. Kira stood near Heero as he noticed the rare smile on his face. He was starting to wonder if a war like the one ZAFT and the Earth Alliance were fighting would ever end.


	17. Chapter 17 A silencer appears

Chapter 17

A silencer appears

(Two days later)

In space as the Laurasia Class ship commanded by Nicholas Peacecraft was soon expected to join up with Rau Le Creuset's team. As they were traveling along they came across something adrift in space. It looked like a part of a space station, but it seemed banged up and nearly broken apart by smaller asteroids hitting it during the time it has been adrift in space. One of the members of the ZAFT ship's bridge crew turned to their captain and said "Sir we have detected an object ahead floating in space."

"So, what of it?"

"Well sir it seems like this object doesn't belong to anything we can make out sir."

"Let's see it." Nicholas ordered as an image of what appeared to be part of a transport vessel of some kind. The large chunk in space looked like a long square shaped object; it was defiantly man-made since numerous metal pipes and plates ran long the sides. A few full tanks of some kind could be seen; as Nicholas studied the object it seemed it was part of a colony or a large transport ship of some short. "Alright let's investigate it. I want a team prepared in EVA suits to head out there and search that object so we can figure out where it came from. I will be out there in Epyon just in case. Now let's move and be quick about it."

"Yes sir." All of the men on the bridge said together in unison as Nicholas left the bridge to take Epyon out to act as a guard just in case any unwanted guests showed up. About minutes later a team in space suits heading into the large object to investigate it. Twenty minutes up to an hour passed as the investigation continued until finally one of the men inside the object radioed Epyon. "Commander Peacecraft; please come in. We found something."

"Report."

"Well sir we found a man in one of those pod thingies. He's still alive. I guess this object must have had some kind of power source powering this pod."

"Are you telling me you found a suspended animation pod with a man in it?"

"Yes sir…we can attack an external power unit to it to keep the unit active until we can get it aboard to shut it down properly and get whoever is inside out."

"Very well do it. Once you have the pod aboard; I will return so we can leave this area. But we will destroy that object before anyone else could find it." Nicholas ordered as he waited for his men to move the pod off the object and onto his ship. It took his men about fifteen minutes to move the pod aboard. Once finished Nicholas returned and the men departed from the area continuing on their course, but of course not before they destroyed the object completely with several bursts of energy cannon fire.

Once Epyon returned to the ship its pilot climbed out to join his comrades below as they were working to open the stasis pod. Inside Nicholas was shocked when he saw the man because he had remembered his mentor Heero telling him about the man in the pod as well as showing him a few images of him on the computer at Vulkanus. Although much older he was easy to recognize for the young solider. _Trowa Barton_ Nicholas thought as he looked at the man in the pod closely.

The pod opened up, and in moments Trowa's eyes opened and he turned looking straight at Nicholas as his own eyes met with one another's. "Trowa Barton is that not your name. I know you don't possess a real name, but I understand that is the name you use is it not?" Trowa looked at him with a blank expression as he decided to answer the question.

"Its truth I do not have a real name of my own, but you may refer to me as Trowa Barton. Now where am I and who are you?"

Nicholas gestured for his men to leave them alone in the hanger. Once they were all gone the son of Zechs chose that time to answer his question. "First allow me to warn you what I am about to tell you will be hard to take in, but allow me to introduce myself. I am Elite Mobile Suit Combat pilot Nicholas Peacecraft of ZAFT. We found you in a stasis pod drifting though space. You might have continued drifting helplessly though space if we hadn't found you, but you should be thankful that we did." Nicholas said as the mention of the name Peacecraft surprised Trowa. "That object we found you in must have drifted endlessly though space for an unknown amount of years for you to end up here in this neck of the universe just as Heero Yuy, my mother and father did."

"What are you talking about? Are you saying you are the son of Noin and Zechs Merquise?" Trowa said as he figured out who his parents must be if he was indeed a Peacecraft and also based on what he had told him moments ago. "I want to know where I am at." Nicholas grinned as he proceeded to walk away.

"Perhaps we should retire to my office first. The database my computer has should be enough for you to answer your questions."

As Trowa followed Nicholas through the ship he remembered the last thing he saw before he was forced to go into that stasis pod. It was After Colony year 207; and Trowa long with his friends and the rest of the circus troop he was traveling with was going to perform their first show at Mars to celebrate the successful construction of the first settlement. The celebration was to take place on a colony station built to orbit Mars to act as living quarters for those working to terraform the planet. The circus was traveling on an improved model of a transport ship, and was expected to arrive in a couple days.

He remembered since the incident with Vulkanus; all ships traveling through the solar system was required to have a set of stasis pods set around the ship with their own power supplies allowing them to last almost indefinitely just as long as the pods or the power supplies weren't damaged. People using the pods to save themselves when life support failed or decompression of the deck they were on was imminent threatening the lives of everyone aboard. They proved to work as the idea life saver for ships so most transport ships built to travel thorough the solar system were refitted with pods stored on each deck so they would be easy to reach in event of any kind of trouble that would require immediate use.

The trip to mars was going well until the ship collided into a meteor shower which damaged several areas of the ship. Everyone was evacuating to a shuttle which was going to get everyone off the ship, but during the evacuation Catherine got trapped inside her cabin while she was in the middle of getting dress after taking a shower. Trowa risked getting sucked into space to get her out and to the shuttle, but before he could join them he and Catherine were cut off from one another when one of the emergency hatch doors came down when a power surge accidentally triggered it. Catherine began screaming for Trowa as the silent fellow spoke up.

"Don't worry about me! Catherine! Just get onboard with the others. I saw some stasis pods on the way here. I will get in one and hang in there until a rescue team picks me up. Just get out of here…if you don't then my efforts saving you would have been in vain. Just continuing living for my sake regardless if I make it or not. I don't want you to waste your whole life mourning me. Now go!"

"But Trowa!"

"I said go…you don't have time."

"Alright." Catherine said reluctantly knowing only but full well that there was nothing more she could do. "I'll live for your sake, but I'll make sure they send a rescue team to find you." Catherine shouted as she ran for the shuttle. She boarded it just in time as objects were now getting pulled out into space. Trowa turned and ran down the hall as objects were scattered all over the place. The former pilot of Gundam Heavyarms hurried to find the stasis pods as his only means of surviving since he knew it would take him far to long to find a space suit and get dressed in one. At least Trowa found the pods on one of the lower decks as he activated their own compact fusion reactors built-in for them into the wall behind them as Trowa got in. Once inside he fell into a deep slumber as everything that wasn't bolted down was pulled into space.

From outside in the shuttle Catherine watched in horror as the ship exploded in a giant fireball. Catherine screamed in horror as she watched the ship explode. However a large part of the ship was hurled into space. More specially it was the part of the ship that held the area where Trowa was slumbering. The force of the explosion sent Trowa hurling helplessly into deep space.

The two men reached Nicholas's cabin as he went in and brought his computer online as he opened up some files and gestured for Trowa to sit at his desk so he could browse through them. "Everything you need is here. Although I am not sure how you will take it, but although the name of this world is the same as the one you are from and other things, but this world is vastly different." Nicholas said as he left the room to leave Trowa by himself to use his computer. Trowa felt rather uneasy around the boy, but the fact that he was the son of Zechs and Noin was a surprise although he still wasn't sure if it was true or not. Anyway it appeared his host had no intention of attempting to harm him in anyway so he decided to accept for now and use his computer to figure out where he was and what was going on. He did want to know what was Epyon doing on this ship where if he recalled correctly was suppose to have been destroyed on Libra.

As he looked through the computer's database looking through one file after the next. He was surprised as a sign of being one hundred percent confounded could be noticed as anyone might be able to tell in the change of his eyes. They were calm, but now Trowa was in one way shocked. A total of four hours passed when Nicholas returned to his cabin to see Trowa's progress of searching through the computer. When the ZAFT pilot entered he found the pilot still going through the database still as he was now watching video files of the Blood Valentine as Junius Seven was blown apart by a nuke.

"Are you beginning to understand what has happened? I can understand if you are in denial, but those are the facts. However if you want more proof care to tag along with me because soon we will meet up with your comrade Heero Yuy. You can ask him to confirm everything I have shown you is true."

"Heero is here…how sure are you that this ship will meet up with them."

"Because; Heero is traveling with the same military group that destroyed Junius Seven along with a total of 243,000 civilians. We are on a mission to capture or destroy the Earth Alliance's new prototype mobile suit and battleship, but our plans have been hindered because of Heero Yuy and Wing Zero. I could use your help to stop both of them; we were planning to sink the ship, but we believe there may be civilians on board so I would like to avoid harming or killing the civilians unnecessarily."

"I do not wish to take part in a mission that forces me to fight my former comrades."

"But do you condole that they are trying to mass produce powerful mobile suits to destroy the PLANTs. I became a Peacecraft throwing away my false last name I used to hide from the organization called Blue Cosmos. I trust you came across that information in the database did you not."

"Yes I did."

"Then you know they are an organization that will go to any lengths including perhaps even sealing their own souls to destroy all coordinators. To them this war is a campaign of Genocide, and its because of them that my mother was placed in a coma. I have already lost too many loved ones to them. I don't intend to allow them to mass produce those weapons so I can lose anymore of those I care about."

"So are you fighting this cause for revenge then?"

"No…I am fighting this cause because its all I can do and its what my heart said I should do. Always act on your emotions is the best piece of advice my mentor gave me."

"Your mentor…I suppose that would be Heero then. He is the one of the few people I know who used that saying."

"That's right…he taught me everything. My parents were being hunted by the Blue Cosmos so I was placed in hiding with Heero, and while I was with him he taught me everything I need to survive. After some disagreement we went our separate paths. I saw through Epyon a war between Coordinators and Naturals was bound to break out. I had problems handling Epyon, but I overcame them once I sharpened my skills a little more. So how about it Trowa want to help me defend the PLANTs and end this war, and perhaps if we are lucky may even end all wars. You and Heero once made that possible."

"True…we did help bring in an era of peace without anymore wars. But I will not join you until I have spoken with Heero."

"Fair enough…then consider yourself a guest on my ship. I have a spare mobile suit you can use for when we do meet up with Heero you may use if you want."

"Alright its agreed then." Trowa replied as Nicholas kept an expressionless face. Meanwhile a couple of hours later Nicholas's ship met up with Rau's Nazca class ship. The two commanders of the ship met in Nicholas's office where Trowa was present. He was still browsing through the database. He was almost done. Nicholas saluted his superior officer as he noticed Rau was holding an almost flat rectangle shaped box under his left arm.

"Welcome aboard Commander Le Creuset."

"It is good to see you again my friend. Allow me to congratulate you on your success with Operation Meteor. Although the Chairman was hoping the drop on Junius Seven would occurred, but destroying those bases from orbit without killing a signal civilian is impressive alone. But do tell me…you had no real intention of dropping Junius Seven did you?"

Nicholas grinned at him and said "Well you read me pretty well. I may not like the Earth Alliance, but I am certainly not crazy enough to wipe out all life on the planet. At least not like this, and not to please psychotic politicians. However I did use the false information I spread to have all of those who were traitors in the plan and eliminate them as well as take out the whole ambush team the Earth Alliance had set up for me."

"You really do leave up to your reputation as the Lightning Baron don't you?"

"Indeed I do."

"I have a question? Who is that?" Rau asked as he looked towards Trowa. Nicholas answered him promptly.

"He is Trowa Barton the former pilot of Gundam Heavyarms. I believe I recalled you and Patrick looking over the data from Vulkanus that mentioned him if I am not mistaking."

"Really now…are you certain?"

"I am…we found him adrift in space in a stasis pod. The same model Heero and my father as well as my mother were in. He is onboard as my guest. But now onto business; word has reached me about Miss Clyne's disappearance."

"Correct which is why we are out here. We have also learned from intelligence that an advance fleet from the 8th fleet is on its way to rendezvous with the Archangel; we are planning to engagement since believe Miss Clyne maybe be on board."

"The Archangel was in the immediate vicinity of where Miss Clyne was last known to be located at so it's a very high possibility that she is there, but of course I don't need to assume. About a few hours ago I contacted my agent on the ship and he has given me confirmation that she is indeed aboard. This will complicate things, but unless you want future historians to think of us as laughing stocks then we must act quick and intercept the advance fleet and destroy them. Then we can deal with the Archangel…I suggest we use what mobile suits we have. Take care of the Strike as quickly as possible; I'll deal with Wing Zero and you can use the new machine to deal with that mobile armor if you want. Athrun can act as support as he can move in and take out the ship's weapons and their engines leaving them dead in space so we can send in a team to retrieve Ms. Clyne. Once we are able to get men aboard I will have my spies aboard assist."

"You already have a plan to deal with the matter. I had a feeling you might have come up with something, but I expected no less from one who I trained and helped sharpen their skills in strategy."

"Well most of this plan's ideas were inspired by you after all." Nicholas said with a smile.

"I am glad to hear that, but I have one piece of business to deal with before we do anything else." Rau said as he handed Nicholas the large box he was carrying. "It is by the decision of headquarters to bestow upon you the Order of the Nebula, and a very generous promotion Commander." Nicholas took the box and opened it and inside was the Order of the Nebula Medal placed on top of a ZAFT white commander's uniform. "As of this moment you are now the commander of the Peacecraft Special forces team that report directly to the Natural Defense Chairman himself. Congratulations Commander Peacecraft. You are now the youngest commander ZAFT has ever had as well as one of our best."

"Thank you sir. I won't disappoint you." Nicholas said with a salute.

"Excellent…in seven hours we should engage the fleet have your men ready." Rau ordered as he turned and left the room. Trowa looked at him and said.

"So I take it you been busy stirring up trouble for the Alliance."

"Correct…however I am taking no pleasure in the slaughter of my enemies. Killing ones enemy makes the person that cared for them hate you in return creating a never-ending cycle of hate that goes on endlessly. Right now the world as I know it as trapped in his cycle of hate and death. I don't know how, but I'll keep fighting until I find a way to break it." Nicholas said as he left his cabin leaving Trowa alone.

On the Archangel news about possibly joining up with the Advance Fleet soon reached throughout most of the ship; even Kira who was standing out at the observation deck looking out into space. He was alone for a few minutes until a voice behind him asked.

"Looking out to the void, the massive darkness where a battle can be fought almost anywhere. Or are you looking back to where your home was before destruction consumed it and its remains was scattered throughout space." A cryptic Heero spoke as he was leaning against a wall.

"Not exactly, but to be honest I never wanted to fight."

"I see…I envy you."

"Huh?" A confused Kira muttered out as Heero moved closer as he was now standing right next to him.

"Although I had done what my heart told me. It seems life has always sent me down the bloody path of war and battle. But sometimes life is cruel and unfair after all I suppose. I wonder what I could have done differently or what might have happened if I had chosen not to fight. Then again something no matter how terrible the choice or the result of the path you chose may be the best path. Although you have no wish to fight…all you have done so far has protected your friends hasn't it? When we make a choice no matter how good it may be there will always be a negative effect caused by our choice, and all the same it's like ripples in a pond. When you make a choice that choice and the results of it affect everything else on such a scale that no one can not possibility be able to predict." Heero said as he shared into the void of space.

Kira was silent as he was somehow in a way moved by Heero's words, but their silence was interrupted by a soft and kind voice. "Perhaps then maybe there are no right choices then." Lacus with her Haro floated up behind the two as she stood next to Kira as she looked at the two. Heero looked at her for a moment before he added a comment.

"Perhaps, but we should at least consider the possible effect of a choice we make. No matter if it's big or small. No one can be sure how can the smallest choice a person makes will effect those around him. Like the pilot of Epyon; he let his heart guide him, and now look at what his decisions has caused."

"But why would he do such horrible things?" Kira asked as he looked down.

"I thought he was really going to drop Junius Seven, and that he had a large force of mobile suits there to make sure of it, but it was nothing more than a giant poly. I have to hand it to him. He has gotten cleverer since we parted ways. Someone has been teaching him some more tricks. He is becoming a little harder for even me to predict." Heero said as he remembered a moment where he was showing Nicholas how to clean a gun when he was nine years old.

"Epyon…someone wanted to drop Junius Seven." Lacus asked with a curious expression on her face.

"Epyon is the name of a mobile suit created a long time ago by a man named Treize Khushrenada. He believed that a man could find himself through heart felt battle. Unlike most mobile suits Epyon was only armed with two weapons; a very powerful beam sword, and a razor sharp heat rod whip. Despite its lack of weapons in the hands of a capable pilot Epyon is almost unstoppable. In a way Epyon was the mobile suit for the prefect warrior armed with only duelist weapons or rather Epyon was a weapon for Treize's envisioned prefect solider."

"But who is the pilot really?" Kira asked.

"His real name is Nicholas Peacecraft; he was born C.E. 54 January 24 on the Mendel colony. Originally he was never to be made into a coordinator, but complications with his mother forced his parents to place him in an artificial womb where he continued his development, but from what I found out it seemed someone genetically tampered with him. So in a sense he is not the average coordinator; remember when I said every coordinator that is born from their mothers after being manipulated always had one or two minor flaws?"

"Yeah." Kira said as Lacus nodded her head.

"Unlike other coordinators; Nicholas was one of three children involved in a project to create the Ultimate Coordinator. A coordinator born without any flaws normally suffered by other first generation born coordinators. A coordinator born prefect is almost everyway without a single noticeable flaw." Heero said as his story about the Ultimate Coordinator shocked both Lacus and Kira. "However from what I know the project was ended sometime ago during the incident from Mendel, but from what I heard last only three children survived. Nicholas was one of the successful coordinators born from the project along with a younger one. Both of them were Ultimate Coordinators, but yet each one was different somehow. However the younger Ultimate Coordinator had an older brother who was a failure hence he is the third child to survive. I do not know who these two surviving children are."

"Three children; one a failure and the other two are Ultimate Coordinators. I didn't really think people would be trying to do such a thing." Kira said as he spoke out what was on his mind.

"Well it's no surprise, but I know for a fact that this is not the last we have seen of Epyon. I can imagine it knows we are moving to meet up with the advance fleet so it will probably try to prevent that."

Lacus held up her Haro and said "Despite that I doubt that is what sent that young man on his path isn't it?"

"Correct…what set him on the path was a childhood filled with death, betrayal and pain. The foster mother he lived with died protecting him when he was eight, and after he went into my care for a while he watched as his mother was injured so gravelly that she was put into a coma. This is what drove him to take Epyon and disappear. He said he wanted to take it, and go and fight to prevent humanity's destruction, and to find a way to end all wars." Heero replied.

"I was so angry at him I didn't even such things had happened to him. I think I can see why he doesn't like the Earth Alliance so much. Or at least I think I can see a glimpse of his point of view." Kira commented as he turned to Lacus and said.

"What do you think he fights for now?"

"I am not sure, but I do know he is not hell bent on destroying the planet that much I figured out." Heero replied as he looked into the distance.

Meanwhile up ahead much further away from the Archangel was the 8th fleet advance force. Closing in on them was the Vesalius and the Laurasia class commanded by both Rau Le Creuset and Nicholas Peacecraft. Mobile suit hanger doors were opening up as first launched the Aegis Gundam followed by two GINNs and then Rau in his new Tallgeese; ZAFT's own version. On the Laurasia class Serpents followed by Nicholas in Epyon launched from the ship while inside the black CGUE; Trowa Barton was in a basic ZAFT flight suit as he was preparing to take off. He contacted Nicholas on a communication line and asked.

"As we planned."

"Yes…go and see your friend first, but be sure to deliver my message alright?"

"Understood." Trowa said as he cut communication. He powered up the CGUE as he called out "Trowa Barton…ZGMF-000A CGUE taking off." The CGUE was launched out of the ship and straight into space.


	18. Chapter 18 The song of sorrow

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The song of sorrow

Trowa was rushing along in the black CGUE that Nicholas had used for a short time towards the expected area where the Archangel was located. He flew through space for about twenty minutes until he detected the Archangel up ahead at the same time the bridge crew on the Archangel was detecting him. On the bridge Murrue was receiving word that a lone CGUE was approaching and it was the same one encountered on the outskirts of the debris belt a few days ago. It came into view as the CGUE paired its gating mounted gun on its shield for use.

"Prepare the Strike. Have Mr. Yamato head out immediately before that mobile suit arrives." Murrue ordered as Natarle issued the captain's orders to the rest of the ship. Within a matter of minutes Kira was sent out in the Aile Strike Gundam as Mwu followed him in his mobile armor just in time Trowa moved to engage them. He was curious to know how strong those two would be. He circled the two as he fried round of bullets at the Zero and the Strike. As Heero was preparing to leave in the Wing Zero; the pilots of the Strike and the Moebius Zero had their hands full with whoever was piloting the CGUE.

"Damn I can't hit this guy. Hey kid! See if you can go around and flank him." Mwu said as he suggested a plan of action to his partner.

"I am on it." Kira replied as he tried to get the CGUE around to attack it from behind; but Trowa anticipate the attack was coming as he fired up the thrusters and shot downward to avoid getting hit by Kira's attacks with his beam rifle. The black machine retaliated as it pumped out more ammo at Kira. "What is that guy doing?"

"I don't know, but whoever he is. He's good."

Suddenly as Kira was trying to line up his slights with the CGUE to take another shot at him; he was rushed by Trowa as he was knocked back as the mobile suit used its free hand to draw a beam saber. It was going to finish Kira off, but a shot from a Buster rifle stopped the mobile suit in its tracks as it passed between the two. Wing Zero was rushing onto the scene. The mobile suit continued to spay ammo at them as Mwu and Heero evaded the shots fired at them as Kira moved away from the CGUE as he fired a few shots with his beam rifle, but missed.

"What is with that pilot?! He's just wasting ammo!" Mwu shouted as he tried to use his gun barrels to overwhelm him, but it wasn't working.

"Wait minute." Heero said as he noticed something.

"What's wrong Heero?"

Answering Kira's question as soon as he realized what he was seeing. "I recognize this fighting style. An image of Heavyarms appeared over the CGUE for a moment in Heero's mind's eye as he had a feeling he know who the pilot was. "This is Trowa's fighting style!" Kira was a bit surprised as he asked.

"Trowa who?"

"I am Trowa Barton; now that I have gotten your attention I wish to speak with Heero Yuy." The pilot of the CGUE said over an open channel as the monoeye of the mobile suit looked towards Wing Zero. "I believe you are in that machine aren't you Heero." Heero, Kira and Mwu were surprised as Heero answered his friend's question.

"Yeah it's me Trowa. What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, but I lack the time to tell it. Anyway I am here to warn you now to hand over Ms. Lacus Clyne to my custody or else. Even as I speak the Advance Fleet coming to meet you is being annihilated by ZAFT forces. Now while I await your decision I wish to speak with Heero Yuy."

"I am here Trowa…why are you here?"

"I was recent discovered and awoken from a stasis pod stuck on a floating chunk of debris that floated in the path of Nicholas's ship. He has informed me of everything that has transpired, but he let me borrow this machine to fine you so I can ask you something and deliver a message to you on his behalf."

"I see…so what is your question."

"Why are you with the Earth Alliance? You are aware that they destroyed a colony full of innocent civilians?"

"I am with them because I wanted to stop Nicholas from dropping Junius Seven onto the earth, but it seems that was never his plan."

"I see, so are you going to remain with them?"

"For the time being until they arrive at Atlantic Federation HQ. In exchange if they help me stop Operation Meteor I would help them reach their HQ."

"I see…well then in that I case I repeat my previous demand. Hand over Ms. Clyne to me at once. Otherwise once ZAFT is done with the Advance fleet they will come after you and hit you with everything they have." Trowa warned.

"I am not the one that makes the decisions on her fate Trowa." Heero replied firmly as the former circus performer answered.

"Then you have until the Advance fleet is destroyed to change your mind." Trowa said as he took off heading back to rejoin Rau's forces. Meanwhile a text message was transmitted to the Archangel from the CGUE. Wing Zero and the Strike along with the Moebius returned to the ship. Meanwhile further ahead, the Law was under heavy fire and attack from the Aegis and the GINNs. While this was going on Rau in his new machine was pulverizing any mobile armor in his path as Nicholas in Epyon was doing the same. On the bridge of the Archangel the message Trowa sent was being decoded while Heero was led up onto the bridge with Mwu and Kira. The two were talking about Trowa with Mwu saying a comment or two.

"What rotten luck. Now we have to deal with Heero's war buddy."

"Tell me about it. So from what you're telling us Trowa Barton is a Gundam pilot like you?" Kira asked with a curious expression. Murrue took notice of the conversation after Mwu filled Murrue in on what kind of person Trowa was. According from what he learned from Heero; Trowa Barton wasn't his real name either, in fact not much is known about Trowa so in a way he was more mysterious than Heero was. He was a quiet type who hardly speaks unless he had something important to say. He was an excellent mobile suit pilot on par with Heero. After the war was over he became a circus performer; why he was with ZAFT and White Fang was anyone's guess. Murrue gave her first question to Heero after hearing the whole story from Mwu in the same way Heero had told him moments ago.

"Do you have any opinion to why your friend is with Nicholas Tatsumaki?"

"I'm not really sure myself, but something like this happened before." Heero replied as he remembered such occasions involving Trowa. Murrue looked worried as he gave her next question.

"Would you like to fill us in?"

"During my war years, I snuck inside an enemy base to assassinate scientists. After failing my mission, l was caught and arrested by Trowa. At first I thought he sided with the enemy, but he was really in disguise." Heero explained to the crew on the bridge. Natarle was up next with a question.

"Are you saying your friend is only pretending to be helping ZAFT?"

"I don't know. Trowa is a hard person to understand. I don't know much about him as he doesn't know about me." Heero replied; suddenly Miriallia finished decoding the message Trowa sent them from his CGUE as she called out to Heero.

"Incoming message. It's for Heero."

Everyone was surprised to hear the news as the said receiver for the message turned his head to the young woman. Murrue looked at her from where she sat as she issued an order. "Please read the message." Miriallia begins reading the message as she reads it word by word.

"If you are reading this then I know you have survived or we have not begun our battle yet. Nicholas doesn't know that I transmitted this message through my MS computer, so I will make it brief. After gathering enough information from both you and Nicholas, I've decided to join with Nicholas. I am not joining up with Nicholas, ZAFT, or White Fang because I believe in their cause, but to keep Nicholas from losing his sanity. Nicholas may have Epyon, but he also possesses Zechs and Noin's heart. There is still some hope that he can be saved before he does something terrible. For now I will be working with Nicholas and his projects. I can't stop his plans for it will draw attention to me; however, I will try to give you up to date information on Nicholas if I am able to. Also, there is a big chance that the battleship you are on will be targeted by Nicholas so be on your guard even after Lacus Clyne is released. If we are forced to battle each other on the battlefield, then you must be prepared to kill me as I am I prepared to kill you. One thing for sure is this: We must stay alive to prevent Nicholas from unleashing Agamemnon if that is what he is really planning, but for the moment I do not know Nicholas's real intentions or how far he is planning to go with them."

"I see, so we can say that we have a spy in his ranks now, but I suggest for now we keep it between everyone on the bridge here. Your ship is full of spies that work for him; if one of them catches wind of what is happening. Then Trowa will be in danger." Heero suggested to the crew as he looked towards Murrue.

"Agreed no one here on the bridge is to discuss the message received from Trowa Barton is that understood?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as the Captain turned her attention to Neumann. "Captain how long until we reach Advance fleet?" Arnold answered her question a few moments later.

"We should be in visual range in a few minutes. There are a lot of heat sources detected. A sure sign of a battle."

"We better get ready to head out." Heero suggested as he rushed off the bridge to hurry back to the hanger. Kira and Mwu followed him, but on the way they ran into Fllay who stopped Kira to ask him.

"I heard there was a battle, and my daddy is on one of those ships."

"Yeah we know." Kira replied as Fllay sounding panicked asked.

"Please save my daddy's ship please."

"Don't worry I'll do what I can to protect him and his ship. I promise." Kira said with a smile as Heero looked at him. As the two hurried to the hanger Heero gave Kira a bit of advice.

"You should be careful about promises you make. Sometimes you may not be able to keep them."

"Maybe, but I am going to keep this one."

"Alright, but just remember what I said."

"Fair enough." Kira replied as he and Heero continued down the hall. At the moment the two ships arrived on the scene Wing Zero, the Aile Strike Gundam and the Moebius Zero were launched into battle. The first to take notice of their arrival were Rau and Nicholas as they finished off another Drake class ship together along with their mobile armors. Nicholas grinned as he took out his beam sword.

"Ah it seems our guests of honor have arrived."

"Indeed…" Rau commented as he sensed Mwu was near by. "I have something to take care of. I trust you can handle things." The masked commander said as he took off to face his rival. Epyon looked towards the Nelson class ship known as the Montgomery. A faint smile on his face; Nicholas replied.

"Don't worry I got things well under hand here. I think I will take out their flagship."

Nicholas took his whip out as he smashed the first cannon turret to bits as he was planning on taking the ship apart piece by piece. On the bridge of the Montgomery; Fllay's father George Allster was sitting next to the captain not pleased with the current situation. He had only hoped to have the chance to see his daughter, but when he saw Epyon hacking apart areas of the ship he knew he was probably going to die.

"Someone! Shoot down that mobile suit!" the captain sitting next Vice-Minister Allster shouted. "Vice-Minister I suggest you get to a life boat right now." After the captain gave his suggestion Epyon used its beam sword to cut into the hanger before slashing the inside apart. Not too far away the Archangel appeared in the Nelson class's view as three mobile suits were in route to assist.

"I can't believe this not only are we getting shot down by our own weapons, but we being attacked by a new ZAFT weapon." George complained as he could only watch in fear as Epyon was slowly taking the ship apart. Kira and the Strike tried to rush towards the Montgomery to halt the Red Gundam's attack, but their path was blocked by Athrun who launched an attack on them with his beam rifle.

"Kira stop fighting me and come with me." Athrun asked of his friend.

"No…I won't go with you. I have people I want to protect."

"Then I have no choice but to fight you." Athrun replied as he rushed the Strike as he continued firing on the EA mobile suit while Kira evaded each shot.

"Athrun!" Kira shouted as a fight between him and his friend Athrun was well underway, but as Heero was moving to fight against Epyon, but his path was blocked by Trowa who launched an assault on him by shooting a grenade at him from his rifle. Wing Zero flew up to avoid it as the angel-like mobile suit swung to the left to evade some beam rifle fire. The two machines began to clash as Mwu detected the presence of Rau approaching him from above. The pilot of the Moebius Zero looked up and saw Rau in his new mobile suit.

_A new model?_

Mwu thought as he suddenly found himself evading shots fried from Rau's beam rifle as the two began a battle of their own. At that moment Fllay rushed onto the bridge trying to see if her father's ship was still safe. She arrived just in time to see one of the Drake class ships protecting it go up in one huge fireball. Fllay panicked as she feared that might have been her father's ship. The red head shrieked in fear as Murrue shouted to Sai.

"Remove Ms. Allster from the Bridge no civilians are allowed up here."

Sai took Fllay away as the battle continued into the halls of the ship where he told her "Please remain here Fllay. You're father's ship is still safe." Fllay stood there in the halls mumbling about Kira promising to protect her father. As desperation began to take hold over her mind she heard Lacus singing in the distance. Outside Epyon had trashed the Nelson class ship as a few more small slashes with its beam sword would destroy it. Heero was trying to get by Trowa, but the CGUE was much quicker than he had thought considering it was Trowa piloting it.

Heero drew a beam saber as Trowa did the same and the two clashed with their weapons. The two were fighting fiercely against one another as both of them exchanged one slash after another with the other. Athrun was attacking Kira in the Aegis's mobile armor mode as he fired his Scylla cannon at the Strike, but the young coordinator was lucky enough to evade the beam. Meanwhile on the bridge Fllay returned to the bridge only this time she had Lacus with her.

"Tell those ZAFT guys to stop firing on my daddy's ship or I'll kill her."

After saying her words; Epyon which had taken its sweet time dismantling the Nelson class ship took its beam sword and sliced into the bridge. The last thing George Allster saw was a beam sword coming down on him. He then knew no more after that moment. Fllay's eyes widen in horror as the Nelson exploded as Epyon flew away and when Pal announced that the entire advance fleet had been destroyed.

"Destroyed? No that...that...can't be true; Kira said he would protect him. It's impossible!" Fllay screamed as she got hysterical right before fainting. Sai rushed to her said as Kira noticed the Montgomery had been destroyed by Epyon.

"No!" Kira shouted as Epyon was heading right for him.

"Mind if I cut in." Nicholas said with a cold smile as Epyon held its beam sword in one hand.

At that moment Heero broke though Trowa's fierce defense as he kicked him back before slicing off one of his legs and taking out one of his legs with two quick sweeps of Wing Zero's beam saber. Once Trowa was momentary disabled Heero and Wing Zero rushed to confront Epyon. Nicholas rammed Epyon into the Strike before kicking away so it could cut the mobile suit in two with its beam sword, but Heero arrived at the last second and saved him as he kicked Epyon away. Although Kira was save Heero had to deal with Epyon's fury as it countered attack by lashing out its whip. Wing Zero backed away just in time as the tip of Epyon's second deadliest weapon was only a centimeter away from hitting its target.

The compartments on Wing Zero's chest opened up to unveil its machine cannons; the cannons opened fired on the red Gundam as Epyon evaded by flying straight up before the bullets could even reach him. Heero changed his target and tried to shoot Epyon again, but this time the crimson mobile suit spun its sword around in front of it catching as well as blocking all of the shots fired. Wing Zero and Heero gave up on shooting at Epyon as it favored charging its foe head on with beam saber drawn while the said target also had the same idea.

Meanwhile thanks to Heero's intervention; Kira could focus on dealing with Athrun and the Aegis. He may have failed to protect Fllay's father, but he was dead set on preventing anything from happening to the Archangel. He and Athrun engaged in a beam saber duel as the two mobile suits were both quickly caught in a dead lock. The battle continued, but Mwu was in a tight fix as Rau continued his relentless assault on the mobile armor.

"Well Mwu La Flaga what do you think of my new machine?"

An irritated Mwu La Flaga deployed all of his gun barrels and fired on the Tallgeese, but all of his shots were blocked by the Planet Defensers protecting the mobile suit. _What the hell…some kind of shield? _Mwu thought as he tried to think of another strategy to counter Rau's attacks. Unfortunately he didn't have a chance as the white mobile suit shot down one of his gun barrels. Soon two more of them went down as Rau was charging towards the damaged mobile armor to finish the job.

"Pity…I was hoping for more of a fight. Alas I guess its time for the final cut."

On the bridge of the Archangel; Natarle suddenly left her station and took Kuzzey headset as she opened up a communications channel with ZAFT forces. "Attention ZAFT forces this is the Earth Alliance battleship the Archangel. We currently have Ms. Lacus Clyne on board our ship. We had brought her aboard for humanitarian purposes, but if you continue your attack we cannot grantee her safety." Murrue was upset with Natarle for going out of line like that, but Athrun was more upset than anyone else.

"You cowards! How dare you use a civilian like that? Athrun are these people the kind of cowards you fight so hard to defend when they start using an innocent civilian as a hostage."

"Well Mwu it seems you might have lucked out or did you?" Rau mocked as he grinned as he decided to speak with the Archangel. "Attention legged ship we are well aware you have Ms. Clyne aboard. We intend to recover her by all means necessary; once we are done with your machines you're next."

"If you know then; then you should understand if any attack is launched on us there is a possibility she will be injured." Natarle replied.

"Then we'll give you twenty four hours to decide what to do…if you do not hand Ms Clyne over to us then we will take her by force." Rau warned as he turned and flew back towards his ship; Athrun followed him as did the last few GINNs after vowing to Kira he will rescue Lacus. Epyon took off as well following Rau back to their ships which were near by. Trowa also left with them in his damaged CGUE. On the bridge Murrue roared at Natarle for her conduct.

"Ensign Badgiruel!"

"You can disciple me for my actions later, but something had to be done."

A short time later Mwu, Heero and Kira both returned to the ship as they met up with Murrue in her cabin along with Natarle. Kira however on the other hand didn't attend the meeting. He was on his way back to his room thinking about what Mwu had told him about Lacus's situation or rather they way they were using her now. As he continued down the hall he stopped when he heard someone sobbing. He poked his head in and saw Fllay in Sai's arms crying her eyes out as Tolle, Kuzzey and Miriallia were also present. It didn't take the girl long to notice Kira at the door way. She turned her head as her face was filled with a mix of sorrow and rage.

"YOU! You didn't protect my daddy just like you promised!"

"Fllay; Kira tried his hardest to protect your dad." Miriallia said as she tried to defend Kira.

"He was fighting his hardest out there, but he couldn't stop Epyon from destroying your dad's ship."

"No he didn't save him because he wasn't trying hard enough it's because he is a coordinator too!" Fllay shouted as those words ripped into Kira's heart as they wounded his soul greatly. He turned around and ran off as tears fell down his face; he ran until he found himself on the observation deck. The young coordinator cried alone for several minutes until a voice was heard behind him.

"I warned you about making promise like those."

Heero emerged from the shadows behind Kira like a stealthy assassin as he stood right next to him. "There was nothing any of us could have. You did your best; you shouldn't let what she said get to you." Heero's words were some how reassuring to the young man, but it didn't help erase the guilt in his mind and heart. He looked to Heero and told him.

"I guess you were right, but even if I know I tired my best I still don't feel any better."

"Guilt can be painful. In my dreams I always feel the guilt of the little girl and the dog I killed. During a mission when I was young about twelve years old I believe. Anyway I had rigged an entire base to explode once I hit the detonation button, but before I would destroy it later tonight I met a young little girl walking her dog. She gave me a flower and we talked for a few moments before she left. Later that night I set off the explosives destroying the entire base, but I miscalculated and a mobile suit fell onto the residential housing killing hundreds of civilians."

Kira was surprised as Heero continued. "The following morning I surveyed the ruins trying to find any survivors. All I found was part of the girl's dress she had worn when I saw her along with a teddy bear and next to that was the dog that had belonged to the expect it was dead." Heero paused for a moment. "That was one of the worst things I had ever done and I have regretted it ever since."

"That's so sad…something horrible like that happened." A voice came as Haro came between the two men.

"You have a habit of eavesdropping on people don't you?" Heero commented as Lacus stepped closer to the two men.

"Please forgive me Mr. Yuy, but I didn't want to interrupt you."

"I see…well it's alright then, but I also noticed that you also have a habit of sneaking around don't you?"

"I can't stand being in one room for too long. Besides Haro likes to go out for walks" Lacus answered before looking over at Kira who seemed sad. "Is there something wrong Mr. Yamato?" Kira looked to her and replied.

"I just wish I didn't have to fight just because I am a coordinator, and my friend Athrun."

"I see…well you and Athrun are both good people just like Mr. Yuy here is?"

"Huh? You know Athrun?"

"Of course I do he has been apart of my life. He is the man I will one day be marrying." Lacus answered as this surprised Kira. "How do you know Athrun?"

"We went to school together when we were younger, and before we parted ways he gave this pet as a keep shake." Kira said as his pet robotic bird landed on his shoulder.

"Oh how nice…it was nice of him to make this haro for me. I guess he noticed that I liked them so much that he kept bringing me one each time he visited."

"Sounds like Athrun haven't changed one bit, but I have no choice but to fight him now. He is piloting that red mobile suit called the Aegis."

"That's so sad…but wouldn't it be great if you two didn't have to fight any more?"

"It would be, but life is never that simple. Nothing is ever simple." Heero commented as near by Kuzzey was listening in on them. He walked away to rush to the cafeteria.


	19. Chapter 19 Crossroads of fate

Chapter 19

Crossroads of fate

On the Laurasia class belonging to Nicholas; he was in his cabin having a conversation with a man with a bald head and was wearing an Earth Alliance uniform. "General Garcia how good to hear from you?" The general grin as he looked up at the young coordinator and said.

"I trust word has reached you about what has happened at Artemis?"

"Of course it has. It was quite unfortunate, but at least you are alive?"

"Indeed, but the Archangel inflicted a great deal of damage while escaping."

"So I have heard, but so did ZAFT. Anyway have you done as I asked?"

Garcia smiled for a moment or two before replying "Of course I have…Canard Pars is on his way to earth to receive our new mobile suit. We would not have completed our own research without the data you gave us a few months ago. It has been very useful, and what better way to test it than to send it against the Atlantic Federation's own machine."

"I agree…I have made good use of the money you gave me for that data."

"We both benefit from one another don't we?"

"Indeed…anyway my man at Atlantic Federation HQ has informed me that they are planning on having the Archangel land at Alaska. However I will make sure they don't make it. I'll see to it that they land very far off course so you can have a chance to nail them. Just make sure you have my payment for my services ready once I complete my end of the deal."

"Of course…you're money will be ready. You'll receive it in the usual manner as always. It's always good doing business with you."

"Same here General. I will contact you soon." Nicholas said as he cut communications. He began contacting someone else. A moment later a man's face that seemed to be forty years old, with long black grayish hair appeared on the screen. "Ah Brandon Dekim how are you. I trust things at the colony are going as planned?"

"Everything is proceeding as planned sir…in about a year or less if we are lucky the Khushrenada colony will be completed. Once that is done we can begin work on the internal structure and finish the completion of our factories. No one…not even ZAFT, Orb or the Alliance knows the true purpose of this colony's construction."

"Good…I trust you and the others over there to make sure it stays that way."

"We will sir. How are things on your end?"

"Alright I say, but slow…however our plans are moving along. I will meet with you all at the colony once I take care of a few matters here."

"We'll be awaiting your arrive sir."

"Good."

A couple hours later as most of the crew of the Archangel was sleeping. All of them save Kira; who was still awake in his room with his pet bird resting on his arm. He sat up in is bed for a few minutes looking at it until he thought. _This is wrong…the whole thing is wrong. _With those thoughts Kira got up and left his room heading for Lacus's room. He arrived a short time later as he quietly entered the room, but Haro started to react to his presence as he started saying his usual lines of chatter.

"Be quiet Haro."

Kira's words and Haro's chatter woke Lacus up as the long girl stirred from her sleep. She sat up and looked at her friend and the young coordinator standing at the doorway. "Mr. Yamato?" Kira put one finger to his lips to quiet her as he informed the pink princess.

"Please be quite. Get dress and come with me."

Later as the two were going down the hall together trying to make their way towards the main hanger where Kira was planning to get Lacus off the ship and return her to ZAFT forces. However on the way he ran into his friends Sai and Miriallia; he stopped and tired to hide Lacus, but it was no good his friends were already onto him. "Kira what are you doing?" Sai asked right before he and Miriallia noticed Lacus trying to hide behind him.

"Wait? Are you doing what I think you are doing?"

After the young woman posted his question, Kira looked at them and was about to say something when Heero walked up to them and said "Sneaking her out and to return her to ZAFT because you think using her as a hostage is wrong isn't it?" The Gundam pilot read Kira's plan with Lacus with no effort at all. The young coordinator considering all that has happened lately wasn't too hard to figure out.

"Yeah that's what I am doing? Are you going to stop me?" Kira asked as he knew that there was no point in hiding it anymore.

"Stop you? No…I intend to help you."

"We'll help too…besides only a villain would kidnap a girl. Its something a bad guy would do right." Sai said as Miriallia nodded her head in agreement, but Kira was against them helping him because he knew they would get in trouble.

"Look you guys…I appreciate it, but I don't want you guys involved."

"Don't worry about it. Besides how are you going to stop us from helping you?" Miriallia said with a smile.

"Alright then." Kira said as he gave in; about twenty or fifteen minutes later Lacus was with Kira in the changing rooms while Heero was making his way to a control center where he could provide some assistance to Kira. Once Lacus and Kira were in the proper attire they entered the hanger and prepared to leave in the Strike. "You're coming back right Kira?" Sai asked the young coordinator and he and Lacus got in.

"Don't worry you can count on it."

"I hope to see you all again someday." Lacus called out as the cockpit closed; Heero watched from near by as he began hacking the hanger and catapult controls making it easier for Kira to get off the ship. Before launching the Strike was fitted with the Aile parts before it was launched. Heero snuck out of the control room he was in as he covered his tracks leaving no signs of his presences in the room. Meanwhile onboard the Vesalius; Rau, Athrun, Trowa, Ades, and Nicholas were there planning to launch a send a team of Special Ops troops to the Archangel as planned. As they were making final preparations Athrun was a little surprised that the man who piloted a mobile suit he saw a while back was right here with them now. He was curious to know if he was the same pilot of Epyon, but now wasn't the time to ask. He was more concerned with rescuing Lacus Clyne. Suddenly a crew member working at a radar and sensory console spoke up after detecting some activity from the Archangel.

"Commander we have detected the Strike leaving the Archangel. It's heading right for us."

"Prepare to deploy our mobile suits and have my Tallgeese ready for combat." Rau ordered as suddenly another crew member had something to say.

"Sir we are receiving a hail from the Strike."

"Put it through." Nicholas ordered as in moments Kira's voice was heard over the speaker.

"This is the pilot of the Strike. I have Ms. Clyne with me; I am prepared to hand her over to you, but I request that Aegis and its pilot come out to recover her only. No one else understood?"

"Why not." Rau replied to Kira, but soon he turned to Athrun. "Athrun take the Aegis and head out there to retrieve Ms. Clyne."

"Yes sir."

"Somehow I am not surprised with his move." Nicholas commented as Athrun left the bridge.

"I agree, but the pilot of the Strike isn't exactly a solider so I suppose his conscience about using Ms. Clyne as a hostage probably had a part in this move." Rau answered as he left to head for the hanger himself as Nicholas Peacecraft decided to remain on the bridge to watch and observe the situation. About twenty minutes later Athrun launched from the Nazca class ship and flew out to meet Kira and the Strike while Rau on the other hand was preparing to leave in the Tallgeese. A short time after leaving the ship; Kira saw the Aegis approaching as it began to slow down.

"Here he comes."

Once Athrun and his mobile suit had come to a complete stop; Kira called out to his machine as he pointed his beam rifle at him. "Athrun is that you?" Athrun was quiet for a moment before he answered Kira's question.

"Yeah it's me."

"Open your cockpit."

The cockpit of the Aegis opened up as its pilot climbed out standing on the cockpit hatch looking down at the Aegis. The cockpit of the Strike opened up as Athrun could see Kira sitting inside the Strike along with another in a space suit. The pilot of the Alliance mobile suit turned to Lacus and asked "Say something…he can't tell it is you."

"Hello Athrun it's very nice to see you again."

"Here you go." Kira said as Lacus got out of the Strike and floated to Athrun. Once Athrun caught her Lacus turned to both Athrun and Kira.

"Thank you very much Mr. Yamato and you as well Athrun."

"Thank you Kira." Athrun said as he held Lacus's hand. However he turned to Kira and asked. "Kira come with me."

"I am sorry Athrun, but I can't."

"Why do you have to remain with them?"

"Because I have friends on that ship I have sworn to protect."

"Very well then I have no choice. The next time we meet I will shoot you down." Athrun said as he was very distressed by the decision he had just made.

"Then I will not hesitate to do the same then." Kira replied with a sadden expression as he closed the cockpit of the Strike before flying back towards the Archangel. Meanwhile as Kira was heading back; Rau was launched in his Tallgeese to launch an attack on Kira meanwhile at the same time Mwu launched in the Moebius Zero to intercept Rau. Although it wasn't fully repaired; Mwu was unsure if he could hold his own against Rau even with Kira's help.

"Athrun return to the ship with Ms. Clyne. I'll deal with the Strike myself."

As Rau moved to engage Kira; he received a message from the Aegis from none other than Lacus Clyne. "Commander Le Creuset! As a member of the Memorial Delegation I order you to halt your attack at once right now." Rau was angered by the fact the daughter of the Supreme chairman had ordered her to stop. Hesitant on following what she had ordered him to do he had no choice but to concede and head back to the ship.

The Strike, the Aegis along with the Tallgeese and the Zero returned to their respective ships. Nicholas stood there on the bridge watching what had happened with a wide smile on his face as he thought things had ended in a way he hadn't even thought would, but it would give him time to deal with other matters. Meanwhile on earth; on their main island capital of the Orb Union. In his office; Uzumi Nala Athha was in a meeting with someone sitting in the shadows.

"My daughter has returned with some troubling news, but we had already received word sometime ago about Heliopolis. Only to now disappear again. Was threat of this rumored Operation Meteor prevented?"

"According to my informants; dropping Junius Seven wasn't the real intention of the group, but to merely bombard over a dozen Earth Alliance bases from orbit. I had asked Heero to deal with it, but it seems he had arrived too late to stop it. I have let to hear a full report from him."

"I see…now word of a new organization has formed calling themselves White Fang."

The figured in the shadows was surprised by the mention of White Fang, but he remained cool as he replied to the statement the Chief Representative of Orb had made. "I see…then my son will be quite a troublemaker." Zechs said as his came out of the shadows and sat down in a chair as he took a sip from his glass. Zechs looked the same as he had always had except that he was much older and he was wearing the military uniform of the Orb military expect he bore a very high rank. He was either a General or an Admiral judging by his rank.

"I didn't think your own son would have done so much damage. Why is he doing it?"

"That is another reason why I sent Heero…to find out."

Suddenly the two men were interrupted when a woman dressed in formal attire of a secretary. "Pardon me Chief Representative Athha and Secretary of Defense Minister Merquise; but I have something you should be informed of Chief Representative Athha. Your daughter Cagalli has disappeared. We have already dispatched one of our soldiers; a Colonel Kisaka to find her."

"WHAT!"

"Our children are quite rebellious aren't they?" Zechs commented before looking to Uzumi and asked "Shall I send out anyone to find her?"

"Wait until we have an idea where she is. In the meantime notify me once Heero has informed you of anything new."

"Understood sir. Perhaps I wonder if we should have politically arranged for my son to marry Cagalli…they are both alike instead of that Yuuna boy."

"I had considered that, but I doubt Cagalli would marry him considering what he had become even if they are friends, but I agree with you one thing." Uzumi said a grin. "We both have the most rebellious children in all of Orb." Zechs grinned at the comment and replied.

"I couldn't agree more."

After Uzumi left his office Zechs walked up to the window and looked out at the sunset and thought: _My son…I hope you will return to us as you promised. What are you doing now?_ Back in space on the Archangel; Kira was inside Murrue's cabin as was Heero, Mwu, and Natarle. Kira was being judged on a trail for his recent actions for releasing Ms. Clyne back to ZAFT. Heero stood there not because he was in trouble, but on request only because according to some he wasn't involved. He was helping Mwu defend Kira.

"Mr. Yamato's actions were motivated by the injustice of holding a civilian hostage despite the circumstances whatever they may be Kira is not entirely at fault. Although he did leave the ship without orders and took Ms. Clyne back, but I believe he acted on good judgment."

Natarle glared at Heero for a few moments before speaking to counter what Heero said "With all due respect what Kira may have done could be considered a kind act, but he has placed this ship in mortal danger and has broken more than a half of dozen military rules."

"True, but it's against the Alliance's laws to use Civilians as hostages." Mwu pointed out as Heero decided to add in more.

"Besides Kira is not an official member of the Earth Alliance so I doubt he can be punished. And he could have not been completely aware of all of the military regulations he violated, but he does know he did something wrong that much we know."

"But" Natarle was about to go onto say when Murrue decided to step in and interrupt.

"I have made my decision; normally the punishment for such acts is execution, but since Heero and Lieutenant La Flaga have pointed that Kira is not officially part of the military so we can not carry out such punishments on him. However I do want Kira to think hard on what he did and should he do something like this again I will not be so forgiving next time."

Since Kira was off the hook as he could be he left the Captain's cabin and walked down the halls. A short time later he came across Miriallia and Sai who emerged from the bathrooms holding a bucket, a few scrub brushes and some soap. "Hey what are you guys doing?"

"We have been assigned to toilet duty for a week for helping you take that girl back." Sai replied with a glum expression.

"But guess what?" Mwu said with a grin as he stood behind Kira. "You have just been assigned to help them as of now." The mobile armor pilot said as he handed the young man a scrub brush.

A distance away while the Archangel was moving to meet up with the 8th fleet which they were expected to meet with in a few days, but while that was going on the Vesalius along with the ship under the command of Nicholas Peacecraft were heading back towards the PLANTs to drop off Ms. Clyne. On the ship Athrun went to meet with Lacus who was residing in her room with her pet Haro, but instead of being in her room as he was expecting her to be the ZAFT red coat found her outside in the halls with her robotic pet.

"Excuse me Lacus, but we are still at battle alert. When we are at battle alert you have remain in your room where it's safe."

"I am sorry, but you know my Haro likes to go out on walks."

"Yeah of course, but better to be safe than sorry."

The two walked down the halls and reached Lacus's room as Athrun asked her someday-to-be-wife a question. "Tell me how you were when you were taken hostage?"

"I was treated very well by them especially Mr. Yamato."

"I see."

"Mr. Yamato is a strong individual with good character." Lacus said with a smile, but Athrun didn't think so highly about Kira.

"He is a misguided fool."

"Huh?"

"He is only being used by the Naturals, and he says that he is protecting his friends as an excuse." Athrun replied as he seemed sorry for speaking about Kira like that in front of Lacus. "Please excuse me…I sorry for saying such things in front of you." Athrun said as he bowed before turning around to leave the room, but as he was about to exit through the doorway Lacus had one more thing to say.

"When I look at you there is a different person there. You seem much sadder now."

"I can't exactly fight a war with a big smile on my face." Athrun replied as he exited; meanwhile in the hanger Trowa was wearing a standard issue ZAFT pilot suit as he being led to the repaired CGUE he had used earlier only now it had large full tanks attached to its back. Floating near by was Nicholas Peacecraft in his commander's uniform.

"The CGUE is ready for you. I have to accompany Ms. Clyne back to the PLANTs so I want you to go and meet with the rest of the Le Creuset team and help coordinate an attack on the Archangel. Since you know Wing Zero and Heero better than me I am sending you over their as a tactical adviser. I have already sent a message ahead to the Gamow so they will be expecting you. I have given you the coordinates you'll need to find them." Nicholas informed Trowa as the cockpit of the mobile suit opened up.

"I am I already an official member of ZAFT?"

"Not yet, but with my influence in the military I believe I can pull a few strings. For now I have placed you as regular ZAFT solider under my command."

"I see…I'll send you a report of what has happened if we are successful or not?" Trowa replied as he got into the cockpit of the CGUE. Nicholas gave him a salute before he quickly exited the hanger before they would open up the hanger doors to allow the black mobile suit to make its way to the catapult. Within moments Trowa was launched into space as he took off to meet with the Gamow. The pilot of Epyon was in the halls walking back towards the bridge where he bumped into Athrun Zala.

"Commander." Athrun said as he saluted him.

"You must be Athrun Zala the pilot of the Aegis I have heard a little about you from Commander Le Creuset." Nicholas said with a cool smile as he saluted back acknowledging the salute he received. Athrun looked at him for a moment before he said something to him.

"I was wondering sir if you don't mind the question; were you the one piloting that red mobile suit called Epyon?"

"Yes that's me."

"Did you by chance pilot it a few years ago defending a shuttle full of civilians from a terrorist attack."

"Yes it was indeed me."

"I wanted to thank you then because if you hadn't saved that shuttle I wouldn't be here today." Athrun said as he offered his hand to shake it.

"Of course no problem at. I saw the shuttle was in trouble and decided to intervene."

"Well just the same thank you for what you did uh Commander."

"Peacecraft…I am called Commander Nicholas Peacecraft of the Peacecraft Special Forces team."

"Yes sir."

Far away on the PLANTs in a darken room somewhere a chess board laid out on a table, and a unseen hand appeared and moved a black knight chess piece forward to intercept a group of white pawns on the table that had been grouped in threes from two squares ahead of their starting point. A man sat behind the white pieces after moving the black knight; he had a grin on his face as he thought.

_It has begun._


	20. Chapter 20 Windows of chance

Chapter 20

Windows of chance

(A couple hours later)

Trowa was flying across space towards his destination as he was occupied with his own thoughts; his thoughts lingered on his friends and Catherine. He was worried what became of her after he disappeared; unable to come up with an answer after pondering it for more than an hour he could only hope that he did move on with her life and lived it to the fullest was all he could have hoped for. He traveled along in space for about several more hours until he finally came across the Gamow. As he closed in he transmitted his identification codes to the ship and waited for them to acknowledge it and to open their hangers for him.

Once inside Trowa exited the black CGUE as he met with the Captain of the ship waiting for him outside of the mobile suit. After saluting him the Captain led him to the bridge where Yzak, Dearka and Nicol were planning their next attack on the Archangel. Trowa floated into the bridge to join the two youths as the Captain introduced him. "Fellows this is Trowa Barton sent by Commander Peacecraft to assist with the pursuit of the Archangel."

"Why do we need some grunt to help us?" Yzak mocked as Nicol shook Trowa's hand as Dearka had his own comments to say.

"Yeah why send this guy I never even heard of him."

"Look I am sure there is a reason he was sent." Nicol said as he looked towards his two comrades. Trowa smiled coolly as he looked to Yzak and told him.

"I didn't come here because of the Strike. A new and much more powerful mobile suit has joined up with the Archangel."

"Another one?"

Yzak said as Trowa took a disc out from his pocket and he placed it into a control console as an image of Wing Zero appeared on the screen; some of the images were of Heero destroying the legions of Serpents the Archangel encountered earlier before entering the debris belt. Dearka and Nicol were curious about the mobile suit, but Yzak was his usual smug self while Nicol had a question.

"What kind of mobile suit is it? I had never seen one like that?"

"I kinda like its wings and those rifles it has." Dearka commented as Trowa shot him a serious glare.

"Well it's more than likely you will be facing it. Wing Zero's buster rifle on minimum power can vaporize a group of mobile suits with one shot while a full power blast could destroy something as big as a PLANT. It is very maneuverable and extremely fast so this is foe you will not find so easy to defeat."

"What makes you so sure that a single mobile suit can't be beaten by three elite pilots?" Yzak snapped.

"Lets see…well according to reports you couldn't defeat one Strike when it was piloted by an inexperienced young boy I say that is evidence enough you can't beat Wing Zero. You'll be destroyed within seconds, and not to mention the Wing Zero has the Zero System." Trowa answered as Dearka was next in line with a question.

"Zero System?"

"Here…Chairman Zala gave me permission to show you this classified data. You see we knew about Wing Zero for quite sometime, but were never able to acquire it." Trowa said as he placed inside another disc from his pocket soon the words for **Z**oning and **E**motional **R**ange **O**mitted System which together the bold words of system name spelt out ZERO system. It was a documentary on ZAFT's experimentation of the Zero System after acquiring it from Epyon. The video explained that the Zero System was in general a reflex booster which would allow a pilot to see and predict his foe's actions before he or she could execute them and it would have also come up with a countermove for them and results of that action. The video explained all of the advantages of the Zero System as well as all of the dangers of the system.

The group saw images of failed test pilots that had attempted to use the Zero System, but a pilot was either dragged out after going insane, having extensive brain damage done to them or pulled out of the cockpit in a body bag. It records only three pilots known to have mastered the Zero System, and one of them was known as Nicholas Peacecraft. Trowa turned off the video footage feeling the pilots had watched enough as he turned to them and said "The Wing Zero possesses a Zero System, and the pilot has mastered it. I believe you have a deadly opponent." Nicol had a second question.

"So if we knew about the Zero System then do we have any mobile suits with it?"

"Only one…Epyon, but currently its in the possession of Commander Peacecraft the only pilot who can pilot it, and right now he has been ordered to return to the PLANTs which is why I had been sent. I am the only pilot among you that can hold my own against the pilot of Wing Zero which is why I will be supporting you in battle. The disc I brought with me has information, video clips, everything you'll need to know about Wing Zero and the Zero System if you wish to study it." Trowa said as he shot Yzak a glare.

"We should catch up with the Archangel in day or two…I'll notify you once we are closing in." the Captain informed the pilots

Later in his cabin; Yzak was reviving the data Trowa brought him on the Zero System and Wing Zero. As he looked over how fast and powerful the mobile suit was he kept trying to find ways to beat it, but after learning how powerful the Zero System can be he wasn't sure if this tactics against the Wing Zero would work. He was positive he could take down the Strike, but it was just Wing Zero that concerned him.

An idea came into his mind as he began trying to contact someone; he waited several moments the face of his mother Ezalia Jule appeared on the screen. "Son why are you calling me at such a late hour?" Yzak was straight to the point as he just informed her of the reasoning for calling her.

"Mother I need your help. We're going to be facing a mobile suit armed with something known as the Zero System."

"The Zero System; you mean the mobile suit you will face will be Wing Zero then. I heard about the system and the mobile suit that possessed, but I thought they were rumors."

"Well we just saw some classified data proving otherwise, and in a day or two we'll be going against it. I need you to get me a copy of the system; our side has it. I need it before we face the Wing Zero so I can have an edge." Yzak said as he kept a serious expression on his face.

"If what you are saying is true; then I'll see what I can do about acquiring a copy of the system for you before you face Wing Zero. It probably won't be easy since they might have it under lock and key, but I'll do what I can."

"Thank you mother." Yzak said with a smile as he thought it was good to have someone who was a member of the Supreme Council.

About three days later the Gamow was finally catching up to the Archangel, but they would be capable of engaging it in a couple hours; In his room Yzak waited for his mother to contact him. He waited three days, and soon he would probably face Wing Zero, but just when he thought he wouldn't hear from his mother the screen on his computer flickered and the image of his mother appeared. "Yzak are you there…I got it. It wasn't easy, but I got it. I had a hard time talking Patrick into allowing it, but I did it. I have already sent ordered to the workers in the hangers to modify the Duel's cockpit for use for the Zero System; no one else on the ship knows about this save for the Captain. All you have to do is wear your helmet and be inside your machine when it is activated. I do trust you are aware of the dangers of the system aren't you? I don't want you doing anything foolish."

"Don't worry mother I am sure I can succeed where those idiots who tried using it earlier had failed."

On board the Archangel; Kira was sitting in the cafeteria after he entered moments ago with Fllay following him. Sai and Kuzzey were also present in the room as the gang was talking about what would happen to them once they rendezvous with the 8th fleet which according to Murrue would be soon. "So what do you guys think will happen when we meet up with the 8th fleet?"

"I am not sure?" Sai said as he offered a possible answer to Kuzzey's question, but then he turned to Fllay. "Fllay shouldn't you be resting?"

"I am alright." The red head replied as she walked over to Kira and said "I am sorry for the things I said to you when my father was killed by that red mobile suit. I know you were fighting your hardest, but I just panicked and I was scarred."

Kira looked at her silent for a few moments until he replied "Thank you." Meanwhile Heero was standing at the doorway listening in. Meanwhile far away approaching PLANT airspace was a Nazca Class ship and a Laurasia Class ship; inside an area of the ship Nicholas was walking down the halls after having a meeting with Rau in his office he was going to take a shuttle and return to his own ship however on his way he bumped into Athrun who was at that moment leading Lacus to the ship's cafeteria, and bouncing behind her was her pink Haro. Athrun saw the commander coming so he gave him a salute as the two passed.

"Greetings again Athrun Zala."

"Hey Athrun? Who is that?" Lacus asked after Athrun gave him the salute.

"He is Commander Nicholas Peacecraft of the Peacecraft Special Forces team." Athrun replied as the name Peacecraft rang a few bells. Lacus remembered everything he had heard about him from Heero. Now she was face to face with the same man he had heard about from Heero. "Oh pardon me; uh Commander Peacecraft this is my fiancé Lacus Clyne."

"Ms. Clyne it's a pleasure; I have heard many of your songs and I must say they are excellent." Nicholas said with a cool smile as he offered his hand. The two shook hands as he said "You're a lucky man Athrun I do hope you will take good care of her when you get hitched."

"Don't worry sir I intend to." Athrun said with a grin.

"Glad to hear that. Well Athrun I have other business I need to attention to so I'll let you two go. It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Clyne." Nicholas said as he continued down the hall as Lacus looked at him with a straight expression as she and Athrun continued down the halls. Meanwhile in the hanger of the Gamow; Yzak, Nicol, Dearka and Trowa were getting into their mobile suits to prepare to launch. The phase shift armor of the GGUE, Duel, and Buster and Blitz mobile suits activated. The hanger doors opened as the catapult launch system was ready to deploy the four machines. Trowa was up first followed by Nicol, Dearka and Yzak.

"Trowa Barton… ZGMF-000A CGUE taking off."

After Trowa was launched the next mobile suit was prepared to be sent out, and after each one was launched the next mobile suit was placed on to the catapult to be launched.

"Nicol Amarfi; GAT-X207 Blitz launching."

"Dearka Elthman; GAT-X103 Buster heading out."

"Yzak Jule; GAT-X102 Duel taking off."

As the four mobile suits headed straight for the Archangel; Yzak had a grin on his face as these thoughts passed through his head _Beware Strike, and Wing Zero I got a little surprise in store for you two. _As the group moved towards their target as did the Gamow radar for the legged ship was being jammed. "Captain…our radar and long range sensors have been jammed." Pal informed Murrue as he looked down at her from his station.

"Alert everyone; we have incoming. Have Kira, Mwu and Heero man their mobile suits." Murrue ordered. The Igelstellung were armed as were the Valiant cannons, and the Gottfried cannons were armed and prepared for the coming battle as the four mobile suits were getting ready to make their attack run. A short time later in the hanger Kira rushed to get into his mobile suit the Strike while Mwu and Heero were doing the same thing. Once all three of them were ready to take off they were all moved to the catapult and launched to deal with their incoming attackers.

Kira and the Strike were the first to head out soon followed by Wing Zero and the Moebius Zero; the moment they passed the Archangel to engage their visitors the battle began as Trowa led the charge as he called out to rest of them. "Remember guys we have less than ten minutes to take that ship down before it joins up with the 8th fleet." Yzak shouted at the Gundam pilot with a rude comment.

"You don't have to remind me."

The Buster Gundam led off with barrage of shots from his gun launcher and high powered beam rifle while the Blitz Gundam engaged its Mirage Colloid so it could attack the Archangel head on and attack it while under the impression that they can't hit what they can't see. Gundam Duel went for Kira with firing his beam rifle at the Strike as his opening move. However soon Dearka found himself dealing with Mwu and the Moebius Zero and Heero in Wing Zero was looking around for Nicol, but was planning to head for Yzak and the Duel to take care of them first.

Yzak turned his head after drawing a beam saber to take Kira on in close range combat, but he saw the Wing Zero coming towards him in the corner of his eye as this thought passed through his mind _Wing Zero and the Strike huh…I'll take both of you on._ Yzak pushed a few buttons on the controls, and the words Zero appeared on his screen as he could feel the Zero System was activating. In that instance he could predict Heero's movements just as Trowa was approaching from behind as he fired several shots from his beam rifle at the angel winged mobile suit, but Heero saw the attack coming so Wing Zero out maneuvered the CGUE and evaded every shot fired at him.

The Strike rushed the Duel with its beam saber, but Yzak turned and blocked it with his shield as he followed it up with a counter attack involving kicking it in the chest to knock it back before slashing at it with its beam saber. Three large cuts were left on top of the chest of the Strike's armor. They weren't too deep, but they proved how dangerously close those slashes came to taking him out. The Earth Alliance suit countered with fired a few shots from its rifle, but Yzak was using his beam saber to deflect every shot.

Kira was worried about not surviving this battle as the Duel was getting closer and closer to him. Yzak got close enough to Kira after the Strike tried to keep his distance from the Duel as the attacking mobile suit sliced the beam rifle in two; right out from Kira's hand. Before the Duel could hack something of the Strike off, Kira drew one of his beam sabers, but it was rendered useless as Yzak chopped off the top of the saber rendering the weapon useless. As Kira was drawing another one; Yzak was already about to strike him down with his own beam saber as he was going for the cockpit.

"You're good Strike, but with the Zero System I can't loose."

A short time before that; Heero and Trowa continued to battle as Wing Zero fired on him with his machine cannons, but the bullets were having no effect on the CGUE's phase shift armor. However Heero still had two beam sabers in his hands as gave Trowa a few sweeping slashes with his two weapons, but Trowa was quick as he fired the grenade mounted on the rifle at Heero only to have it cut in shot apart by Wing Zero before it could even reach it. But it stalled Wing Zero long enough for Trowa to draw a beam saber and to change straight at his foe.

The angel winged Gundam raised his own saber up to block while it used the other to fight back, but the Black CGUE blocked with its shield. The two machines fought back with one another trading blow after blow. After a series of fast and hard hitting sword strikes the Wing Zero took out the CGUE's shield arm by slicing it off right above the elbow before cutting off its left leg while its right arm and head was also hacked off. With Trowa's mobile suit unable to continue combat.

At that moment as Yzak saber was about to cut into Kira's cockpit, but memories of his close calls with death, and now the images of seeing the Archangel under attack by the Blitz Gundam caused him to remember the destruction of the Montgomery. All of these memories and the pressure from the situation caused a seed to bounce off a watery surface before shattering. Kira's eyes went blank as he entered into SEED mode for the first time. Kira hit the Strike into reserve as he just barely managed to avoid getting killed by Yzak, but countered at the same time by using his free hand to grab an Armor Schneider knife to stab the side of the Duel Gundam's torso.

"No way! I had that bastard. No matter that was just a lucky move." Yzak shouted as an image appeared in his mind of him being hacked apart by both Wing Zero and Strike; then saw an image of the Strike armed with its hyper impulse cannon destroying the PLANT where his mother lives. All of these images added with the massive in-data feedback loops were driving Yzak over the edge. "No…I…I won't….I won't die….They are my…enemies…I must…destroy them ALL!" Yzak mumbled as he shouted the word die as he charged at the Strike Gundam his attacks were far much quicker and more violent as he acted like some kind of crazed killing machine.

He rushed Kira as he took off the Strike's left arm cutting it off from the shoulder as he slammed his shield into his face. Kira fought back as he kicked the duel's arm knocking its beam saber from its hand, but this didn't stop the Duel from pounding the hell out of Kira with its fist and its shield. Yzak had gone completely berserk as all of his attention and violent ferocity on the young coordinator. Yzak delivered a nice roundhouse kick with his Duel Gundam as it sent Kira flying until he landed on the top of the Archangel's deck as the Blitz was continuing its attack preparing to take out the bridge as it deactivated its Mirage Colloid since the Archangel has been attacking all of the point's of origin where his attacks come from. So there no point in hiding any more.

"No stop!" Kira roared as he got back up and tackled the Blitz Gundam before kicking it off the ship, but as the Duel was closing in to finish the Strike; Wing Zero intervened and those two began battling it out. Yzak tossed his shield at Heero as Wing Zero kicked it away while the Duel drew its second beam saber and charged at the Angel winged Gundam attacking it like a mad man, but he was moving so quickly that even Heero had some difficulty evading him. As Heero countered attacked with his beam sabers; Yzak effortlessly dodged them as if he could see the attacks coming long before Heero could execute them. It was the same for Yzak when he attacked Heero, but he managed to get a few light scratches onto the chest of the Wing Zero as some sign of his high enhanced skills thanks to the Zero System, but it has driven him mad in the process and he was fighting more like a lunatic.

_What's with this guy? _Heero thought as he dodged another slice from Yzak's assaults with his beam sabers. _Could this guy be using the Zero System? If so then it seems it has driven him insane. _Heero concluded in his mind as he began planning a way to put the Duel out of its misery. However before he could act Kira arrived on the scene just as Yzak and Heero got trapped in a deadlock with their beam sabers. As the Duel Gundam was moving to evade the Strike's incoming sweep with its saber it almost lost an arm to Wing Zero as it broke free, but Kira flew pass it cutting along the surface of the Duel's chest as part of the beam blade went into the damage torso area Kira himself had created earlier. The passing cut wasn't deep enough to reach the cockpit and kill Yzak, but it was more than enough to cause an explosion in the cockpit causing bits of metal of fly into Yzak's face and shorting out the Zero System.

Yzak was freed from its influence, but he now had been injured by the Strike. As the Duel seemed dead in space Heero and Kira decided to turn their attention to the Buster Gundam; the Blitz had deiced to abandon attacking the Archangel in favor of recovering both Trowa's CGUE and now he had to take Yzak back to the ship. In his cockpit Yzak was holding the right side of his face as the visor of his helmet had been completely shattered while blood was dripping through his fingers.

"DAMN YOU STRIKE. I SWEAR ONE WAY OR ANOTHER I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN."

As Yzak was taken back the Buster was left to deal with the Moebius Zero and now the Strike and Wing Zero. Mwu managed to keep the Buster on the ropes the whole time, but with Kira and Heero moving in to deal with the ZAFT pilot. After seeing his friends being taken back to the ship by Nicol; Dearka decided to follow suit and retreat seeing they had already lost. As the mobile suits retreated Wing Zero and the Strike stopped near the mobile armor as they stayed alert just in case they deiced to make a turn around and come to face them again.

"That battle went a little smoother than last time we fought them." Mwu commented before he noticed the Strike lost an arm. "Damn what happened to the kid?"

"One of those mobile suits had been armed with the Zero System. Lucky for Kira…the pilot had no real idea how to really control it, but it gave him more than enough of an edge for the Duel to hold its own against me and take out an arm from the Strike." Heero replied as he kept an eye on the Buster as it disappeared into the distance. "I am surprised Epyon wasn't with them, but then again its better that it wasn't. We would have had our hands full dealing with two mobile suits with the Zero System."

"I heard that." Mwu replied as he agreed. "It's a good thing we have some spare parts for the Strike on board the Archangel. We can have that arm replaced in a day or two."

Kira was quiet as he, Mwu and the Wing Zero began flying back towards the Archangel once they were sure the enemy had left the area, but as they returned the 8th fleet arrived and rendezvous with them. A short while later somewhere near the PLANTs; another Laurasia class ship next to the Vesalius. Lacus Clyne was leaving to return to the PLANTs after she would transfer onto the ship via shuttle. While that was happening; Nicholas was in his cabin on board the Laurasia class ship speaking with Patrick in a video phone conversation.

"I see, so that sliver haired fellow tried the Zero System. I can image it didn't go well." Nicholas said as he drank some water from a squeeze bottle as he awaited Patrick's answer. The chairman didn't look happy nor did he seem angry, but his expression seemed balanced.

"Well I didn't expect him to survive, but it was the same as the others who tired it. He went mad. Perhaps prolonged use of the Zero System might have killed him."

"Agreed…besides I am sure it will be awhile before anyone else can master the Zero System."

"Indeed, but we are sure that we could never use it on a large scale."

"True, but one powerful mobile suit armed with the Zero System and a pilot that can handle it is more than enough. In fact I promise you I could take Victoria all by myself. Although there will be some damage to the base I can easily take out all of the defenses there." Nicholas said with a grin.

"An interesting thought…why not. Commander Nicholas Peacecraft once you and Commander Le Creuset deal with the Archangel and the 8th fleet. Once you have done so fail or succeed I want you to descend on Victoria and launch an assault. At the same time we'll have a special ops team move in and seize control of the command center as will our forces will proceed to deal with ground forces Epyon cannot get to without destroying the whole base. We would like to capture most of the base intact if possible."

Nicholas smiled at the thought of the mission as he answered "Consider it done…I will send a signal when I descend upon the base."

"Excellent…now I understand there was another matter you wished to discuss with me?"

"Indeed…I trust you have looked over Trowa Barton's file already?"

"I have."

"He wishes to enlist with ZAFT. Since the Earth Alliance already has Gundam pilot Heero Yuy why not have another one for our side besides me. Besides he'll be useful in dealing with the Archangel and the Wing Zero. The only thing standing in our way of destroying the Archangel and the Strike is the Wing Zero. Once it's out of the way I will have no trouble taking them down."

"A tempting point you have made. I consider formerly enlisting Trowa Barton, but for now watched him carefully."

"I intend to sir."

"Good…now you and Commander Le Creuset are to proceed to Earth's orbit and destroy the 8th fleet, the Archangel and the Strike by whatever means you believe are required."

"It will be done, but as I said sir…if Heero Yuy fights with them. Then completing that mission will not be easy. But as I have already told you once we take him down…the mission will be completed without much trouble." Nicholas answered as Patrick looked at him with a glare as he answered.

"I am counting on you Commander Peacecraft."

"I know… and I will do my best for the people of the PLANTs as the Lightning Count."

At that moment as the 8th fleet was now escorting the Archangel; on his flagship the Menelaos. Halberton was looking at the Archangel. After hearing word that Heero Yuy and the Wing Zero was onboard he remembered his last encounter with that man as he asked for him along with Murrue, Natarle and Lieutenant La Flaga to meet with him. He remembered it was the Wing Zero that influenced and inspired most of the designs and weapons used by the GAT series mobile suits. After seeing Wing Zero in action and the military effectiveness of a mobile suit; he gave the designers ideas based on what he saw in Wing Zero such as head and beam saber design. He was careful not to suggest too much to them. He was looking forward to seeing Heero Yuy again as he stood on the bridge of his ship.

"Admiral Halberton…the Captain of the Archangel and those you have requested for have arrived." A crew member alerted the Admiral.

"Good…have them meet me in my cabin."

Halberton left the bridge to meet with his guests.


	21. Chapter 21 Death comes on swift wings

Chapter 21

Death comes on swift wings

Yzak lay in the infirmary as he was sweating and he tossing about in the bed he laid in. Trowa was standing near by as he remembered hearing about those who had used the Zero System had to fight off its after effects even after it was shut down. A couple of bandages covered half Yzak's face; while Dearka and Nicol entered the room. They were confounded what had happened to their friend. "What happened to him?" Nicol asked as he looked to Trowa.

"He is still suffering from the after effects of the Zero System…you're friend should be lucky he walks out of this with his mind in tact. He'll be fine in a few hours or so if he can overcome the after effects." Trowa answered as he turned and walked away proceeding down the hall. Meanwhile on the Menelaos; flagship of the 8th fleet Halberton was waiting in his cabin for a certain few to arrive. Moments later Murrue followed by Natarle, Mwu and Heero entered the room. After proper introductions and a few salutes; the group had a deep discussion, but first Halberton approached Heero and saluted him before shaking his hand.

"Heero Yuy it has been a while hasn't it?"

"It has…last I saw you. You were only a captain. Congratulations on your appointment to Admiral."

"Much has happened as you have noticed, but I doubt your presences on the Archangel can't be anything less of a social call now can it?"

"Correct…Epyon is on the lose, and judging by recent events; Nicholas has joined ZAFT. Now Epyon fights for them."

"So the situation has become that serious then. It appeared this gives us all the more reason to have the Archangel to proceed to a safer destination. We will escort you into earth's orbit where you are to descend to Earth Alliance Headquarters at Alaska." Halberton informed the group as Murrue was prompt to ask a question to the admiral.

"Sir I thought we were to head for Atlantic Federation HQ?"

"That changed…with the Advance fleet gone we don't have the forces to defend or hold our own against the stolen GAT units especially with Epyon on the loose. If it launches an attack against us teamed up with the stolen GAT units and ZAFT forces we won't last long even with Heero and Wing Zero's help." Halberton said as he knew what would happen if Epyon as well as ZAFT launched an attack on them combined. He guessed their forces would probably last no longer than twenty minutes at most if they were lucky.

"I see." Murrue said as she knew what their chances were of the 8th fleet surviving a head on assault with Epyon and ZAFT forces just as well as anyone else in the room.

"Once we're in position you will descend to Alaska, but first there is a matter about the civilians aboard your ship. Orb has been demanding their return claiming you have kidnapped them. I can only imagine ZAFT is applying a great deal of pressure. So we must send them back down to Orb as soon as possible." Halberton commented as he looked to Heero Yuy.

"Sending down civilian in a shuttle will be dangerous especially with a battle imminent." Heero cautioned as Murrue decided ask about another matter.

"So I suppose that includes the civilians working on the Archangel; including Kira will be returned to Orb."

"Yes…Hoffman has their discharge papers, but I would like to speak with them before they leave."

"Of course sir." Murrue replied as Natarle had a few words to offer to the table.

"Sir if I may say we cannot lose someone of Kira Yamato's abilities."

"True, but he is only a civilian we can not force him to join." Halberton replied, but that didn't stop Natarle from suggesting.

"Then perhaps if we take his parents hostage then." However Halberton snapped at her while Natarle was in mid sentence.

"Stop talking such nonsense."

"The civilians may discharge if they wish or remain. It's up to them; we will not force them."

"I have a question sir…is it true that you and Heero met each other while back then?" Mwu asked.

"Yes it is…although I told Heero I would never reveal the information on Vulkanus, Epyon or Wing Zero, but during the GAT series development I had some design features inspired by them incorporated into them, but mostly into the Strike and the Aegis in terms of design anyways." Halberton answered as Heero remained quiet until Murrue added to the conversation.

"So in a way Wing Zero and Epyon are the parents of the GAT series mobile suits?"

"You could say that Captain."

Later on the Archangel in the hanger; where Kira was watching them repair the Strike Gundam while at the same time they were working to replace the arm and repair the Moebius Zero. As young coordinator walked pass Murdock while he asked him "What's with the rush to repair these units?"

"Most of the pilots in Halberton's fleet are rookies and since you are probably leaving we're going to need this mobile armor in top working order."

"Oh."

A few moments later a shuttle arrived inside the Archangel's hanger carrying Heero, Halberton, Natarle, Murrue, Mwu, and Hoffman. As Hoffman and Natarle spoke with Sai, Kuzzey, Fllay, Tolle, and Miriallia in the cafeteria while Halberton was having a talk with Kira in front of the Strike Gundam. Halberton was looking at the machine as Kira near its cockpit. "So you're the pilot of the Strike; Kira Yamato correct?" Halberton asked.

"Yeah."

"They told me you were young, but I didn't expect someone as young as you. Please forgive that comment. If you don't mind I would like a few moments of your time."

"Sure, but if you're going to try and convince me to stay with the Earth Alliance then my answer is no."

"That's not why I am here. I was simply wondering if you regret parting with it."

"No not really."

"I see…the Strike was created as a means to counter ZAFT mobile suits, but when you use it. It becomes a super weapon. I wonder what your parents were thinking when they made you a coordinator? I do not mean this as any insult to you in any way, but I am only curious."

"I am not sure really…that's a question best left for them."

"I see…I'll admit someone with your abilities is tempting to have, but one person alone cannot end a war."

"Then should I fight because I have the power to?"

"Power doesn't mean anything if you do not have the will to fight." Halberton replied as Hoffman approached him from behind and informed him he had to return to the ship. But before he left he turned back to Kira and said "Well farewell Mr. Yamato…I hope our paths will cross again."

On the Vesalius; Rau and Nicholas were looking at a map of the area, and possible routes to the moon. After discussing it for several minutes Rau concluded "It appears the Archangel isn't going to try to reach their headquarters on the moon, but instead with the destruction of the advance fleet. Halberton knows he cannot possibly get the Archangel to the moon without engaging us for a battle."

"So the Archangel will try to descend to earth, and go to Alaska." Nicholas added as he too had figured out what Rau had concluded as well. The masked commander nodded his head as he was thinking about a few things for several moments, but he looked up at the young commander "I estimate they will probably attempt a drop in the next hour or so. We must move quickly and stop them."

"I agree…we must mobilize all of our mobile suits for this one."

"Halberton will most likely use every thing he has to cover the Archangel while we escape to the Atmosphere. I can deal with the fleet myself. Your men can take care of the Archangel." Nicholas answered, but Rau had another idea.

"There is the possibility Wing Zero could intervene and wipe out the attack team so I'll leave Heero Yuy to you. I'll deal with Halberton and his fleet myself. My new Tallgeese has the weapon I need to deal with the fleet."

"Good point…very well. I'll just hack my way through their forces then engage the Archangel along with the rest of your team while you finish off Halberton and his fleet."

"Then it's agreed then."

"Quite…let's make the proper preparations then." Nicholas said with a smile as Athrun was preparing the Aegis for battle after running a systems check. Meanwhile hanger crews were removing the safety locks from the Mega Cannon control system so a certain commander could test it out. Later on the Archangel after two new Skygrasper units were loaded onto the ship and Halberton along with Hoffman returned to their own ship. Kira was standing in line waiting to board a shuttle that would take them back to Orb. However before leaving; Heero walked up to him and said.

"Leaving already?"

"Yeah…I got my discharge papers."

"Uh excuse me." A little girl said as she tugged on Kira to hand him a paper origami flower. "Thank you for protecting everyone."

"Sure no problem." Kira replied as Heero kept his focus on him.

"I am not sure if you have heard, but your friends have decided to stay on board and join the Earth Alliance?"

"What?"

"It seems your friend Fllay said some touching words which changed their minds."

"Oh I see, so what about you?"

"I know Nicholas well. I taught him everything I know, and I know he'll attack only this time he'll probably have the full force of the Le Creuset Team backing him. I am sure he has figured out their plan for the Archangel to try and land at Alaska, so he'll be trying to stop it and he'll wipe out the entire 8th fleet to do it. I know as well as Halberton dose if Epyon was to attack they will be annihilated. Nicholas is aware of this fact as well I am sure of it. I'll stay with the ship and do all I can to defend it, but I'll have my hands full fighting Epyon." Kira remained silent as Heero took a breath as he added. "Someone once said that the most important thing is that your heart is in it. If you wish to fight or do something about the world we live in your heart must be in it."

"But I am done with piloting the Strike."

"Maybe, but I want to give you something to think about. To act on what your heart tells you is not a bad idea."

"This war won't end, even if you fight."

"Perhaps, but someone I know on earth would probably that does the war end when you fight?"

"We all have our own sense of justice and our own beliefs. This war will continue to drag on with both sides continuing to fight a pointless war. Sooner or later Orb will be dragged into it. It's inevitable that the world and everyone in it will be drawn into the conflict one way or another. Sounds sad doesn't it?"

"But Orb will."

"Not be drawn…not get dragged into the war. Kira there is one thing in life you should understand and that's life is never fair. Things you cannot predict will happen; like them or not, but the question you should really be asking yourself what can you do about it? How can you help to prevent any more lives or incidents like Heliopolis from happening again? The Zero System has been able to tell me what the outcome of this war is. It has however shown me several different possible outcomes, but none of them seem certain. I have no idea how far or how deadly this war may turn. So Kira I ask you this…although one man can't end a war…what will you do? Sit in Orb with your family and wait for it to come to Orb or are you going to try to prevent it." Heero asked as he turned and floated away towards Wing Zero.

After leaving Kira's friends came to wish him well, and to tell him that they will be staying with the ship; as they spoke he thought long and hard on what Heero told him. What Heero was telling him in general was that if he has the power to make a difference then he should try to make a difference at least. This is what Kira concluded in his mind which would help influence with eventual solution. Meanwhile on the Gamow; the Buster, Blitz, and a repaired CGUE piloted by Trowa were deployed into battle. Last to leave the ship was a repaired Duel Gundam upgraded with an assault shroud. Today he vowed he would get revenge. However before leaving the Zero System was removed from the Duel. On the Vesalius; Athrun launched in the Aegis followed by two GINNs armed with heavy recoilless energy cannons, and lastly Rau in his own Tallgeese.

Soon joining them were Epyon along with four GINNs armed with standard weapons. A few more Laurasia class ships moved in to join them as Rau's voice was heard over a communications line between all of the mobile suits and ships with them. "I will lead the assault on the 8th fleet myself while Nicholas will lead the Duel, Buster, Aegis and the Blitz as well as the CGUE to engage the Strike, Wing Zero and Archangel. The rest of you stay behind me."

"Alright you five you heard him. All of you with me; the rest of you go with Commander Le Creuset. We'll fight our way through the fleet and engage the Archangel, and the Strike as well as the Wing Zero and that mobile armor with them. We anticipate it's going to make an atmospheric drop during the battle so we must work quickly to prevent them from reaching Alaska by whatever means necessary do you all understand?" Nicholas said as he heard all of the men under his command say together.

"Yes sir."

_Attacking the Archangel sounds fine to me. I might even get my revenge on the Strike._

Those were Yzak's thoughts as he, Dearka, Nicol, Trowa and Athrun followed Epyon towards the fleet intent on breaking through their defenses to reach the Archangel. Meanwhile Rau stopped in space and was preparing to fire the mega cannon as the weapon was charging up to fire a shot. "I'll start things off by destroying that group over there." Rau said as waves of energy were seen around the Mega cannon as he was aiming for four Drake class ships, a Nelson and four dozen mobile armors gathered around them. "Mega Cannon fire!" Rau shouted as he fired the powerful weapon as a gigantic beam of yellow plasma erupted from cannon towards the ships. Any mobile armor units caught in the path of the beam were vaporized in mere seconds. The first Drake hit by the beam was ripped apart by the sheer power of the beam while the other three suffered the same fate. Explosions was what remained of the annihilated Drake class ships as the Nelson was completely destroyed by the beam as it engulfed the ship sending those on it into oblivion. "DAMN!" were the expressions of some who had seen the power of Rau's mega cannon.

"Holy shit I am glad I wasn't on those ships. I wouldn't mind if the Buster had a powerful cannon like the one the commander has." Dearka commented as he caught a glimpse of the ZAFT Tallgeese handy work. Epyon led the charge as it decided to plow the road of enemies as its heat rod whip was being readied for use as it was glowing bright red.

"Dearka…Athrun time to plow the road; use your long range weapons to shoot down any enemies that get in our way. Nicol and Yzak I want you guys to do the same." Nicholas ordered as he took out a group of approaching Mobile Armors with his heat whip in one deadly curving arch. "Take them down!" Epyon drew its beam sword and with one swing it took out two more Moebius Units with a horizontal cut that sliced through the two with ease. "Only focus on the enemies that get in our way; don't waste too much time with them, but watch your backs too."

As Athrun transformed the Aegis into its mobile armor mode he remembered what Lacus had said when they parted ways. _What is it one should be fighting? War makes that question very difficult. _After that he also remembered what Rau had told him. _What is it one should be fighting against? Did you hear what happened to Yzak? Remember if you don't shoot it down you'll be shot down._ With these thoughts in mind he aimed the Scylla cannon and shot down a couple of mobile armors and shot through the hull of a Drake class ship sinking it. The Buster fired its shoulder stored missiles and both its gun launcher and its high-energy rifles at any enemies that dare tried to oppose them. The Buster combined its two weapons in a sniper impulse rifle and fired them to take out the bridge of a Nelson class ship as Nicol took full advantage of the Mirage Colloid and attacked and destroyed several mobile armors never knowing what destroyed them.

Up ahead on the Archangel as Heero was given an extra blue flight suit to use inside Wing Zero. With the helmet under his arm he was on stand by in Wing Zero while Mwu was ready to go in his trusty Moebius Zero. As Murdoch was talking to the Lieutenant; Kira appeared as he made his way across the hanger to the Strike. He had recently changed into his flight suit after having a little chat with Fllay. After sharing a kiss with one another Kira was more determined to protect the Archangel more than ever.

"What changed your mind?"

Kira turned and noticed Heero was looking at him. Kira's only reply was that "I want to try and make a difference about this war, but what I really want to do is protect my friends on this ship. That's what I'll do for now." Heero only stared at the young man for a few seconds before.

"Sounds reasonable…are you prepared?"

"Yeah, but what about you? That flight suit? Dose that mean you're with the earth forces?"

"For now anyway…Halberton hired me on the Archangel as a Mercenary to protect the Archangel until it reaches the Topic of Cancer which should be within Alaska's air defense gird. It was done so I could remain on the ship and help out without causing any legal problems while I remain with the Archangel." Heero said with a straight expression.

"Oh I see." Kira replied as he sat in the cockpit and remembered his little encounter with Fllay. A short time ago as Kira entered the changing rooms to change into his flight suit he saw Fllay standing by an open locker. "Fllay what are you doing here?" The young red head turned her attention to Kira as he entered.

"Kira…I thought you had left us, or at least I thought you did."

"I changed my mind…I want to try and make a difference and end this war somehow? I doubt I can do it on my own, but I want to try. Besides it what my heart said I should do? I also have people on this ship I want to protect so I'll stay." Kira noticed the open locker as he saw a flight suit inside. "Fllay were you going to?"

"Well since I had heard you were leaving I thought I could try and."

Fllay stopped short of what she was going to say as Kira moved up to the open locker and said "Listen Fllay you can't pilot the Strike."

"I know, but I wanted to try and help out."

"I see, but it's alright. Just leave the fighting to me. I'll fight them and I'll do what I can to prevent anything from happening to this ship. I'll admit it won't be easy, but I'll do my best."

"Ok then." Fllay replied as she got close to Kira and threw her arms around him. "Then while you protect us my feelings will protect you." Fllay forced her lips onto Kira's as the two shared a very deep and passionate kiss. Although Kira was shocked and hesitant at first, but he gave into it. Returning to the present; Kira was ready to launch in the Strike as well Heero in Wing Zero and Mwu in the Zero. Meanwhile on the bridge word of what was happening reach them as they had recently seen most of the 8th fleet destroyed by Rau with the Mega cannon.

"He destroyed a quarter of the 8th fleet in a few seconds." Murrue said as she was horrified by the scene. Suddenly they saw more explosions as Pal caught a glimpse of six mobile suits fighting their way towards them as they destroyed anything and anyone that attempted to stop them. Three Drake class ships and four Nelson class ships went up in large fireballs as did more than three dozen mobile armors in barely less than a minute. When Pal saw the mobile suits heading for them he immediately alerted Murrue.

"Captain we have six mobile suits heading straight for us. I have detected the Aegis, Duel, Buster, Blitz, the CGUE custom and…Epyon. Epyon is leading them. ETA one minute. They are fighting their way though fleet."

"Damn it…put me through to the Menelaos." Murrue ordered as on his ship the Menelaos; Halberton saw that his fleet had already sustained heavy losses. He feared that they wouldn't last much longer. Suddenly he was receiving word that the Archangel was trying to contact him. "Admiral! Please give us permission to begin entering the atmosphere."

"You're not doing this to save yourselves are you?" Hoffman interjected.

"No, but we're the enemy's main target. If we leave then perhaps the battle will cease. If the Strike and the Archangel don't make it to Alaska then everyone here would have died in vain."

"Very well Captain; you may proceed. Good luck and Godspeed."

"Thank you Admiral…good luck to both of us."

After Murrue's face disappeared from the screen Halberton looked to Hoffman and ordered "launch the shuttle with the civilians onboard and have it leave for earth immediately. Move the ship in the path of those approaching six mobile suits we mustn't let them get to the Archangel. Tell everyone to assume a defense formation and not to let a single enemy unit reach the Archangel at all costs."

In the hanger Mwu contacted the bridge and asked "Captain let me launch in the Zero…I'll fight till the last minute and land on the ship before we begin phase three." Soon Heero's face was also seen on the monitor in front of the captain as the pilot of Wing Zero also had a request.

"Launch me and the Wing Zero as well. The Menelaos and the rest of the 8th fleet won't last much longer. Once they are through with them they will come after us. I'll fight till the last possible moment, and besides my mobile suit can survive reentry on its own if necessary."

"I'll head out too…the Strike is also capable of surviving reentry. I'll be sure to be back on top of the ship before the Archangel reaches phase three of its reentry procedure." Kira said as everyone on the bridge as well as his friends there were surprised. "Please send me out to help defend the ship." As Murrue was question why Kira didn't leave Natarle took a headset from Sai.

"True the Strike could survive, but we never tested it. We don't know what will happen inside the cockpit so do not attempt it. Return to the ship before we reach phase three."

Murrue rose up from her chair and shouted "What are earth are you thinking?"

"Captain if we loose the Strike, and if this ship doesn't make it then the sacrifice of the 8th fleet will be in vain."

As Epyon and the mobile suits following him closed in the on the Archangel; Nicholas noticed the ship was making a descend attempt for earth just as he and Rau anticipated. "The Archangel is beginning its descent…we must take it out quickly. Dearka, Nicol and Athrun attack the ship. Trowa deal with the Zero if you encounter it, and Yzak the Strike is yours while I deal with the Wing Zero." Nicholas ordered.

"So that ship is trying to escape to earth. Let's sink it before it can reach it." Dearka commented as he was about to open fire on the ship, but the Menelaos blocked their path as did two Drake class ships. "Oh those bastards think they can stop us?" Epyon charged the Menelaos with beam sword in hand as he shouted.

"Take them down."

Behind them the Gamow was approaching as it was firing with all of its beam cannon batteries hitting the Menelaos with all it had. Epyon stuck its beam sword in the underside of the ship as it began dragging it along, but at the same time a shuttle was launched from the ship, and was making a run for the atmosphere. Epyon dragged its blade across the underside of the ship leaving a gigantic cut mark on its underside causing extensive amounts of damage to the ship. Nicholas grinned and said.

"That will seal that ship's fate. Let's hurry up with the Archangel."

Everyone followed Epyon pass the damaged ship as Dearka thought to put in a couple hits as he blasted into the large hole Epyon made causing more damage. The Red Gundam rushed a Drake Class ship slicing off its bridge with a passing sweep of its sword. Yzak destroyed the other one by shooting the bridge with the built in grenade on his rifle. With nothing else in their way they hurried to the Archangel. Meanwhile Rau finished off the last of the 8th fleet with another shot from the Mega Cannon wiping out any surviving ships and mobile armor units.

At that moment three objects from the Archangel was moving to engage them; it was the Moebius Zero, Wing Zero and the Strike equipped with the Aile pack. The trio was heading straight for them. "You're mind Strike!" Yzak shouted as he flew straight at his target as Dearka followed by Nicol began moving towards theirs. The CGUE piloted by Trowa took one glare at Heero for a moment before heading to attack the Zero piloted by Mwu. As for Nicholas he went to face Heero himself as Athrun went to give Yzak a little help with Kira.

"Yzak be careful." Athrun said as he fired some shots from his beam rifle at the Earth Alliance machine. Meanwhile Epyon and Wing Zero with their blades drawn faced off as they quickly were locked in mortal combat. The two machines with the Zero System faced one another as Epyon kicked the angel winged machine away trying to throw Heero off balance as he attacked him with a couple of sweeping cuts from his beam sword, but Heero was able to evade them. The white Gundam fought back as it fired its machine cannons at his crimson colored foe, but sadly all of Wing Zero's shots were blocked and intercepted by its shield.

Epyon hit its thrusters on maximum and charged Wing Zero as it rammed into the Gundam knocking it closer to the atmosphere; as Epyon backed away it slashed at Wing Zero a couple times with its heat rod whip knocking the angel winged mobile suit around. However Wing Zero grabbed the whip with its hand and pulled it and its owner close to it just so it could kick Epyon in the stomach and kick it over its head. As the two mobile suits continued to clash with one another Trowa was facing Mwu as the Hawk of Endymion was using his wire controlled gun barrels to attack the CGUE. The former pilot of Gundam Heavyarms fought back proving he was stronger than ever this time as he quickly shot down on of Mwu's barrels.

Meanwhile Kira and Yzak were going at it as the two engaged in a deadly beam saber duel. As the two continued to exchange blows with one another as they fought a vicious battle with one another. He was going to step in and give Yzak a hand, but he noticed Nicol was in trouble as he had trouble trying to get close to the Archangel, but saw he had gotten hit by one of their Gottfried cannons blowing off its left arm and damaging its left leg in the process.

"Nicol!" Athrun shouted as he rushed to get Nicol out of there. He reached the Blitz Gundam as it seemed it wouldn't be able to continue especially since they were dangerous close to the earth's atmosphere. The Aegis transformed into its mobile armor mode and grabbed the Blitz Gundam.

"Athrun…that last shot fired damaged my mobile suit. Some of the weapons are not working." Nicol informed his friend as he saw that the increasing heat from the atmospheric reentry might have been causing problems to his mobile suit.

"I think the heat that's probably making its way through your suit has probably burned out some system relays. I am taking you back." Athrun said as he called to Epyon and its pilot. "Forgive me commander, but Nicol's mobile suit has been badly damaged. I am taking it back. It's unable to continue combat and make it back to the ship on its own in its current condition."

"Very well…we'll just have to make due without you."

"Thank you sir." Athrun said as he took off with Nicol. Leaving Dearka to assault the ship on his own. As Dearka in the Buster closed in to take a shot at the Archangel's bridge a smiled appeared on the pilot's face as he took aim and had a lock on the bridge.

"Time to say good bye."

Suddenly the Menelaos was flying close to the Buster when the Gamow delivered the last shots that caused it to explode as it entered the atmosphere even as heat from atmospheric reentry was rushing into the ship through the hole Epyon had made contributed to the ship's end. The blast sent the Buster flying and tumbling down towards the earth as it missed the Archangel and what may have been his own chance to shoot the bridge. He was now hopelessly caught in earth's atmospheric pull as he fell helpless downward. On the bridge of the Archangel after the Menelaos exploded Natarle and Murrue were saluting the lost of the Admiral while a tear rolled down from her eye. The ZAFT ship was also destroyed in the atmosphere due to the damage it received and the heat from reentry.

Meanwhile Mwu fought against Trowa, but the Gundam pilot was forced to retreat as he was dangerous close to the atmosphere as the CGUE turned and decided to retreat. "Commander Peacecraft we have lost our chance to destroy the Archangel; Dearka was knocked hurling into the atmosphere we cannot destroy the ship without risking the chance of being killed during reentry."

"Although your phase shift armor does allow you to survive, but I rather not try to find out if it really works. Very well have the rest of the men pull back." Nicholas said as he kicked Heero away from him again, but as Wing Zero fell back its beam saber sliced the power cord connecting the beam sword to the mobile suit. Heero knew by cutting the power cord power to the beam sword will be cut off, but that didn't happen. Sparks were coming from the tip of the cord where Heero had cut, but the beam sword blade was still activated.

"What…Epyon's sword should have been ineffective?"

"Sorry Heero, but since our last encounter I made a few minor upgrades to Epyon. One of them was adding hand plugs to its hands so I could power the sword without any need of the cord, but it has given Epyon a new trick." Nicholas said answering Heero's question as he tossed the beam sword into his other hand as his right hand was charging up with energy as a sphere made of pure energy was formed. "Check out this new move Heero…this one was inspired by Lowe Gear and the Red Frame." The Red Gundam threw it nailing Wing Zero in the face as the burst of energy caused all of the visual sensors and monitors in the cockpit to go haywire. While the angel-winged Gundam was blind as a bat Epyon took its power cord and stuck it to Wing Zero's chest electrocuting the mobile suit and its pilot. The controls in the cockpit were sizzling as some of the controls were damaged and fried by the electric surge. Falling like a dead weight Wing Zero was falling out of control towards the atmosphere as some of its operation systems and control subroutines were damaged, but the Zero System remained in tact. With almost no control over Wing Zero; Heero had a bad feeling he was in trouble, but what surprised him was that Epyon had pulled a fast one and beaten him.

"Not bad…Nicholas…in fact that was clever of you to use that on me when I had least suspected it." Heero said with a straight face as it seemed his own apprentice had beaten the master. Despite all this the Gundam pilot was in a way impressed with how much of a pilot Nicholas had become. At the same time the battle between Yzak and Kira was reaching the boiling point as both machines were pushing themselves to their limits. Even without the Zero System Yzak was performing much better against the Strike than he had in his previous battles since he has managed to hold his own against the Strike. They continued exchanging beam saber blows with one another as their battle sent both machines dangerously closer into the atmosphere. They clashed against one another one more time before backing away from one another.

Just then the shuttle carrying the civilians from Orb got between them; Yzak took notice of them and aimed his rifle at them. Kira realized the danger as he flew towards the shuttle as Yzak shouted "An escape shuttle full of fleeing wantabe soldiers." As Kira tried to get close enough to protect the shuttle he shouted.

"No they are only civilians."

"I am not letting you guys get away." Yzak said as he fired a shot from his rifle which went across and hit the shuttle destroying it right in front of Kira. The young coordinator could do nothing but watch it explode. The blast knocked Kira back as the Strike Gundam was sent falling towards the planet as he was too far away from the Archangel to follow them through their descent path. Wing Zero was also near by close to Kira as it was falling like a dead weight. Kira regained control as he saw the shape Wing Zero was in as it seemed unresponsive so he grabbed the mobile suit and tried to steady himself as the two machines fell.

On the Archangel's bridge Murrue saw the Strike and the Wing Zero wasn't going to be able to remain on track with them. According to Pal they would land in a remote area at the rate they are falling. "Move the Archangel…if the Strike's thrusters are not powerful enough then maybe the Archangel's thrusters are." Murrue ordered as the ship moved to intercept the Strike and the Wing Zero. Mwu and his mobile armor had landed on the top of the ship minutes ago as the legged ship had deployed its ablative gel across its hull. Kira managed to land both machines on top of the ship as the Archangel continued its way to earth.

Meanwhile falling to Earth aside from both the Duel and the Buster which were expected to land near Gibraltar was Epyon; before going through the atmosphere it was using its shield over its cockpit as Nicholas called out to Rau to say "Send word to our ground forces near Victoria and tell them to get ready. I am about to begin Operation Death from above. Death is about to come upon them with swift wings." Nicholas Peacecraft said with a smile as he enjoyed a small victory over Wing Zero. He didn't consider it official, but a small one nevertheless. Epyon descending to earth as it was heading straight for Victoria.


	22. Ch 22 The God of Death returns from hell

Chapter 22

The God of Death returns from hell

The night was quiet and peace at the Earth Alliance Victoria base as business there went on as usual. A battalion of linear cannon tanks and other defense positioned weapons such as tanks, and assault vehicles. A group of soldiers were doing a late night run through the base, but what was a normal routine changed when alarms were going off all over the base as everyone man and woman there snapped to it and proceeded to their stations. "Attention I repeat this is not a drill motion and heat sensors have detected an object falling from space towards us. Unable to confirm if it's a meteor or a mobile suit landing pod everyone please report to your battle stations." An announcer shouted as it began repeating its message over and over again.

Everyone at the base rushed to their stations as an object falling from the sky was seen. Most people thought it was just a piece of space junk, but after several missiles were fired to try and destroy it a red light was seen before they exploded. Everything was still for a moment as the object seemed to no longer be falling as giant smoke cloud high above the base could be seen. No less than a minute later a green light was seen as within the cloud itself a pair of green eyes was seen. Epyon dropped down on the base from above as it landed on a hanger for combat planes and helicopters.

The hanger and everything within it and around it was either damaged or destroyed by the blast. But Epyon remained unharmed as it stood up standing in the flames of the burning ruins of the hanger as the flames danced around it without harming the Gundam as it looked completely menacing and malevolent as it stood there. It was as if the eyes of the Gundam were locked on the soldiers of the base as terror and panic gripped the base as their executioner had come; Epyon was a frightening sight as the flames surrounded it. Its beam sword was held in front of it as the Red Gundam was already launching its attack upon Victoria.

"Operation Death From Above begins now!" Nicholas Peacecraft declared as Earth Alliance officers detected large concentrations of mobile suits quickly rushing towards the base as ZAFT was now launching their attack, but the question was how much of the Earth Alliance would be left by the time they arrive? No one was expected to survive as Epyon raised its sword up and swung it at the first group of enemies. The sounds of screaming soldiers filled the night as Epyon began its grizzly work of not only taking the base while leaving the command center and the mass driver untouched, but it would annihilate everything else. This battle wasn't going to last long.

Almost a day later elsewhere on the African continuant in the city of Banadiya in a three story building which had a junkyard behind it; within the building was three men. One man was seated at a desk while the other two stood in front of it. The room was too dark for anyone to be able to tell who was who, but the men in the room knew each other very well. A moment later another man entered the room and said.

"We just got word that Victoria has fallen. The battle ended in less than five minutes."

"Impossible…I know the machines ZAFT got are tough, but there is no way they could take a base like Victoria that quick." One of the men in the room said.

"Yeah, but here is the real surprise; word is that this machine was responsible for the victory. Almost all of the base defenses were taken out by the time ZAFT forces arrived, but the battle was virtually over. The Earth Forces were going to self-destruct the base, but an elite squad of Special OPS ZAFT commandos broke into the command center and stopped them while the battle was going on." The man said as he tossed some photographs of Epyon onto the desk in front of the man at the desk as a series of gasps were heard after a lamp on the desk was turned on.

"It's Epyon, but that's impossible it was destroyed wasn't it?"

"Well Zechs had to have survived somehow so I guess he probably ditched Epyon after he made it to a colony or somewhere I guess. Now it has ended up here, and it's in the hands of ZAFT. This could be a serious problem." The man at the desk said as the other fellow in the room commented.

"Well Desert Dawn can handle whatever ZAFT throws at us." The man who had brought the photos said as he stepped forward into the light lit by the lamp revealing it to be Sahib Ashman. The man at the desk's face could be seen a little more clearly as he seemed to be a young woman nearing his thirties, but still much of his appearance was still hidden by the darkness.

"True, but Epyon would be a serious threat if it came here?"

"I wonder who the pilot is. I mean only Zechs and Heero are the only ones I know who could have handed that system." The man at the desk commented.

"Anyone who masters that system is more than human that's for sure."

"Agreed, but what about news of this ship that fell to earth yesterday?"

"You mean that new Earth Alliance ship? Yeah it's been stationary ever since it has landed." Sahib answered, but he added more to his answer. "However it seems the Tiger has noticed them and is preparing to launch an attack on them tomorrow night."

"I see…hey do you think Death is combat worthy?"

"It is, but its not complete, but its more than ready for some combat." The man at the desk replied as he continued to add "But my machine and Dragon will need at least a day more of work before they are ready for combat at most. However all of our machines will still be only seventy five percent completed."

"That's more than enough for me. Hey Sahib I got an idea how to give those guys a little hand."

Meanwhile at the PLANTs; a celebration was being held for fall of Victoria while earlier the PLANTs had their Bloody Valentine memorial ceremony. In an apartment Nicholas Peacecraft was sitting on a chair after returning from being honored for his achievements and his actions. He was watching the rest of the parade as he caught one scene where Chairman Zala was shaking the young commander's hand in front of a large crowd. Yesterday at Victoria's command center standing in front of a large video screen was Nicholas Peacecraft wearing his ZAFT commander's uniform as he was having a video conference with Patrick Zala. "I am happy to say that Operation Death From Above went smoothly and couldn't have gone better. Victoria is under our control." Patrick kept a straight face as he looked at the young man.

"Excellent…word is spreading here at the PLANTs of your achievement. You're a hero and being hailed as our greatest pilot and military leader. The council has decided to publicly recognize your actions by having you attend our Bloody Valentine memorial ceremony where you will be honored as a Hero of the PLANTs."

"Thank you honorable chairman."

As he sat in his apartment he was wondering about a few things; he was now one of ZAFT's greatest heroes and most powerful mobile suit pilot they had as well as their finest military leader. Many within the PLANTs were thinking of him to be the greatest solider of all time. As he stayed in the PLANTs he was trying to keep a low profile since the announcements of his actions has made him quite a celebrity on the PLANTs so he couldn't leave without anyone bugging him. However he had a way of getting out, but first he had a call to make on special radio he had.

"General Garcia I trust the funds have been deposited into my account. As you have probably heard the Archangel never made it to Alaska."

"Good…now all I need is to know where they are?"

"One of my men on the Archangel will contact you with periodic updates on their movements use that to allow Canard a chance to intercept them. I'll leave that in your hands."

"Excellent I am very glad to hear that."

"Now General if you would excuse me I have a meeting to get to." Nicholas said as he ended his conversation with the General. He exited his room after donning his uniform. He could care less if anyone might probably recognize him, but he remembered that some might not even think it's him since one of the best ways to hide would be in plain sight. After leaving the building through a back door he traveled through some alleyways until he was approaching a café where a girl was waiting for him.

Later that following evening on the Archangel; Heero was sitting with a few laptops attached to Wing Zero as he was working to repair the operation system for Wing Zero. Although the Zero System itself wasn't harmed by the power surge other systems such as those for motor, thruster and weapon controls were fried and were in need of repairing. Judging by the damage he would probably have to remake Wing Zero's entire operating system. It would take at least a couple days or more to do. However perhaps with Kira's help he might be able to get the job done, but he wasn't sure about letting someone near the Zero System let alone Wing Zero.

As Murrue, Mwu and Natarle were planning their next move as to how they were going to reach Alaska; on a sand dune about several miles away sitting in a jeep with a fellow officer was Andrew Waltfeld commander of the Waltfeld team or better known as the Desert Tiger to his enemies. He was looking over the Archangel with a pair of binoculars; once he was finished he turned to the man in the jeep with him. "DaCosta! Radio the Lesseps, and have them deploy an assault force to engage the Earth Alliance ship. Make sure you tell them not to get too reckless. I only want to measure the capabilities of that ship and those mobile suits I heard that are on board."

"Yes sir."

Minutes later on the bridge; Pal detected a force of forty combat helicopters, and seven BuCUEs were on their way to attack them. He hit the alarm as he announced on the ship "Attention we have incoming enemy forces. I repeat we have enemy contacts. Forty Combat Helicopters and seven BuCUE units; ETA fifteen minutes at their present speed." In his room; Kira Yamato heard the alert as he got out of bed. Wearing only the under-shirt of his uniform and a pair of boxers he quickly changed into his uniform. Once he was dressed he left as he dashed out the door leaving behind a certain woman under a blanket after a rather deep and very intimate encounter.

Earlier on the Archangel

Fllay entered the cabin where Kira was sitting on his bunk with his mechanical bird on his shoulder. "One of the mechanics asked me to bring this back to you. It was in the cockpit of the Strike so he thought it was yours." The red head said as she handed Kira the paper flower he had received from the little girl. He remembered placing it in his cockpit before heading out into his last battle, but the memory of the little girl being killed by Yzak ripped its way into his mind and tore at his soul. He broke into tears as he held the flower, but Fllay comforted him.

"I couldn't protect her."

"But don't worry…I'll be here. I'll always be here to protect you with my feelings." Fllay said as she pressed her lips against his and they shared another kiss. The rest was history; fast forwarding back to the present as Kira was inside the cockpit of the Strike as he was fully dressed in a flight suit as his machine was being equipped with the Launcher parts before being sent out to defend the Archangel. On the horizon; stood a man in old brown cloak. Next to him was Sahib who said.

"We're ready to go? Are you sure they will work with us?"

"Well they need to beat the Tiger in order to get out of here alive right, and besides if they try anything I'll take them down. He runs... he hides... he does everything, but he never lies that's me in a nut shell. I have to be Death again, but this time I'll be Death till the end." The man said as he walked off into a large sand dune as something seemed to be buried there.

Meanwhile after Kira and the Strike landed in the middle of the desert he noticed that his mobile suit was unable to stand properly in the shifting sands as the Strike had a hard time maintaining its balance. ZAFT forces focus most of their attacks on him taking full advantage of the Strike's ill-favored situation. Missiles and machine gun fire from the combat helicopters bombarded the Strike as the BuCUE units were closing in on as a few with missile pods mounted on their backs began assaulting the Earth Alliance mobile suit. Kira knew the problem with the Strike was that it's OS and its systems were designed for desert environment, but if he was going to adjust the OS then he would need at least a minute or two to do it.

Kira launched himself into the air as he tried to deal with the BuCUEs while trying to work in for him an opportunity to adjust the OS, but thanks to the constant harassment he was getting it would be difficult. But he used the explosion from the next set of missiles that hit him as the BuCUEs armed with rail guns were firing on him now as two of them were charging at him with their mouth mounted dual ended beam sabers. The Strike barely managed to avoid them, but the passing BuCUEs knocked him over. As a squad of combat helicopters closed in to deliver another volley of missiles to Kira; the young coordinator finally managed to get enough time in-between attacks to complete adjusting the OS.

He got back up much to the surprise of Commander Waltfeld; the Strike Gundam was standing up only now standing and operating in the desert was no longer a problem. Kira and the Strike fought back as it kicked the first charging BuCUE in the head knocking it over onto its back where the Earth Alliance mobile suit placed one foot on its chest and sent it to hell with point-blank range shot to the chest with its hyper impulse cannon. Another group of two BuCUEs were moving in to launch another attack on the Strike, but using its machine cannon shoulder mounted weapon; it shot up the area in front of them blanketing their vision with sand. Disorientated for barely a second as the two pilots inside the machines knew no more as Kira had leap into the air in the Strike and eliminated them with one shot that took out the first BuCUE from above while he landed on the second one crushing it under the Strike's weight, but just to be sure it fired the Hyper impulse cannon on top of the BuCUE.

After dealing with three of the seven BuCUEs; Kira saw missiles and cannon fire being sent at the Archangel. The cannon fire was being fired from the Lesseps a long distance awhile while the missiles were being fired at the Archangel from the combat helicopters although a couple of them were shot down by the legged ship. "I won't let anyone sink that ship!" Kira roared as he went into SEED mode while at the same time Fllay who was getting dressed mumbled to herself.

"That boy will protect us, because he wants to protect me."

The Strike's attacks became more ferocious as it fired the Hyper Impulse cannon, and thanks to perfecting aiming and timing the Strike shot down all of the missiles and cannon fire sent at the Archangel while the ship was in the middle of taking off. With them gone; Kira turned his attention to the remaining BuCUEs and Combat Helicopters, but suddenly he got some unexpected help from Desert Dawn as they charged onto the scene with trucks armed with missile launchers. A group of them attacked the BuCUEs while another group focused on the combat helicopters. A few helicopters were shot down in their first attack, but the BuCUEs were a different story. They could handle what the Desert Dawn was throwing at them.

Kira looked at his power meter and noticed he was running dangerously low on energy. Judging by what he had left he had about two minutes worth of power left if he didn't use the hyper impulse cannon. However with only four BuCUEs left he had some problems on his hand, but one of the trucks with the Desert Dawn pulled up close to the Strike Gundam and shot something onto it as the voice of Cagalli was heard as she had a conversation with the young coordinator.

"Listen up Earth Alliance pilot. If you want to get out of this then listen carefully. Head to these coordinates."

A map of the area appeared as a blinking red dot showed Kira where he had to go. He was hesitant at first, but with the four BuCUEs closing in on him and he was now virtually running on fumes in terms of power. He hurried to the location has he ran out of power for Phase Shift Armor, but he was still capable of moving as the Combat Helicopters hurried after their target as did the BuCUEs he reached the area where he had been asked to go. He stood their hoping whatever was planned to deal with the BuCUEs would happen soon.

"We got him now." A BuCUE pilot said as they cornered the Strike, but suddenly something was rising up from the sands behind the Strike. A pair of demonic wings spread out as the machine continued to rise up. Its form was terrifying due to its wings, but what scared the ZAFT soldiers the most was the beam scythe that ignited once the mobile suit was standing up.

"Phase Shift armor engage." A voice came from the black mobile suit with demonic wings. Its eyes closed green as Kira saw that it wasn't just a mobile suit, but a Gundam. However it didn't seem like something ZAFT or the Alliance would build. Although its appearance was that of a Gundam, but the voice of its pilot on again "Deathscythe Hell has come back from hell along with me the God of Death." It was Deathscythe hell, but its body looked slightly different since much of its body had been built using a CGUE as a base, but its shape and form were unmistakable for anyone who has seen it before.

The black demonic winged mobile suit jumped over Kira and the Strike as it descended on the terrified BuCUE pilots as with two sweeps of its beam scythe they dog like mobile suits were sliced to pieces. A few more carefully and well carried out attacks with its beam scythe and the combat helicopters were taken out. Any of the surviving helicopters that the demonic mobile suit missed; where shot down by Desert Dawn or the Archangel; seeing that he had already lost the battle Commander Waltfeld called for a retreat since they had completed their main objective, but now they had another problem to deal with.

"You know pal you didn't do so bad out there." The pilot of Deathscythe said with a smile as he sat inside his machine as he had a chat with Kira.

"Who are you?"

"The name is Duo Maxwell. I may hide, run, steal, but I never tell a lie. I am the God of Death."

A short time later as both mobile suits stood before one another; the cockpit of Deathscythe Hell opened up as Duo descended from his machine on a wire as Kira done the same. Kira removed his flight suit helmet as Duo was a little surprised that pilot of the Strike was about a year older than he was when he first started piloting a mobile suit. "Well I'll be damned didn't think someone like you would be piloting a machine like that, and judging by your actions I say you're a coordinator right?"

"Yeah that's right."

"That's cool…first time I have met with a coordinator up close like this. You sound like a nice guy what's your name?"

"Uh Kira Yamato."

"Kira huh I'll remember that, so what brings you to these parts. I doubt you and that ship landed here to look for a nice vacation spot." Duo turned his head and noticed Murrue coming with Sahib, Cagalli, Mwu and someone Duo wasn't expecting to see. "Holy shit is that who I think is?" Kira turned and looked at the truck heading straight for them. After it stopped the ground hopped out to meet them. "Heero is that you?"

"Duo?" Heero said as he eyed the thirty year old man before him; even Duo had aged a little over time, but he looked pretty the same even with the facial and body changes for a man his age, but he was wearing a dirty brown cloak around him as he was face to face with his friend Heero Yuy. With a smile on his face he took Heero as he threw one arm around his neck as he began giving him a noggie saying.

"I'm surprised, Heero. You really turn up in the most unexpected places. Damn old buddy where the hell have you been?"

"Touch me again, and I will kill you." Heero said as he shot Duo a cold glare from the corner of his eye as Duo released him and the God of Death took a step back and chuckle nervously as he commented.

"Still the same Heero huh…well I guess that's a good thing. Man won't the others be surprised."

"Others?" Heero asked with a curious tone in his voice.

"You'll see soon enough, but I take it you're with these guys now right?"

"Not really…I am staying with them until I can get the Strike to Alaska. Epyon has been harassing them lately."

"Epyon so I take it you know how it end up with ZAFT?"

"Right, but I rather discuss that later. I need to repair Wing Zero."

"Whoa hold on…Wing Zero?" Duo said as he raised his hands up.

"Correct, but I'll give you the details later."

"So Mr. Yuy who is this fellow?" Murrue asked as she looked at Duo.

"Hello the name is Duo Maxwell." Duo said with a cheerful smile as he introduced himself to the Captain. "Gundam pilot and salvage expert at your service."

"He is a Gundam pilot like my self. He also comes from the same world as me."

"Another one?" Mwu said as he was surprised by this bit of information.

Meanwhile Cagalli walked up to Kira as she recognized him from Heliopolis. "What are you doing in that thing?" Cagalli shouted as stood in front of Kira. "Answer me. I said what on earth are you doing that piloting that machine and why are you with the Earth Forces?" Kira was confused.

"Huh?"

"Answer me." Cagalli said as she tried to slap him, but she caught her hand as he replied.

"Oh I remember you…you're that person I saw at Morgenroete at Heliopolis."

"Let go of me you jerk." Cagalli said as she slapped Kira with her other hand after wresting her other hand free.

"Uh I am missing something here?" Duo asked with a clueless expression on his face.

"I am just as clueless as you are?" Mwu said as he watched a fight between Cagalli and Kira ensure.

"This is going to be a long night." Heero said to himself as Sahib approached Captain Ramius and said.

"Excuse me, but you're the captain of the Archangel right."

"That's right."

"I am the leader of the Desert Dawn. You may call me Sahib. As the leader of Desert Dawn we have a few things we want to talk with you about. Come to these coordinates here, and we'll hide and re-supply your ship in exchange for your cooperation against the Desert Tiger."

As the Captain and Sahib talked; Heero and Duo stepped in to break up the fight between Cagalli and Kira. Elsewhere Andrew and his fellows on the Lesseps as they were planning their next move, but were also reporting to ZAFT about the unknown mobile suit they encountered. Meanwhile a short time later on the Archangel as the ship was heading for the location supplied by Sahib; the Deathscythe was loaded onto the ship to give it a lift. Standing near it and the Wing Zero were Kira and Duo.

"So how did you manage to rebuild Deathscythe?"

"Its not finished, but it's been a work in progress that has been taking four months. We got some of the specs on the GAT series units the Alliance was working on from ZAFT thanks to some connections we got. We incorporated some of those new technologies like Phase Shift Armor to use as a replacement for Gundanium Alloy, and once Deathscythe is finished it will not only get to use the Hyper Jammer and EMC modules I rebuilt for my partner from scratch, but it will have that new cloaking technology called Mirage Colloid. I assumed this baby from parts we got from some BuCUEs, some DINNs and a couple of GINNs. I used a CGUE we got to use as a base for it. It has taken awhile, but my new Deathscythe is taking shape."

"Well all things considered your reconstruction job isn't too bad."

"Thanks Heero. So what's the problem with Wing Zero?"

"Epyon electrocuted it with its power cord for its beam sword after it blinded my machine. The Wing Zero itself is undamaged, but its operating system has been badly corrupted from the power surge. The Zero System is untouched I just finished back it up onto some portable hard drives along with all of the combat system's data. I may have to remake the OS from scratch, but it will take time."

"Ouch so Epyon's pilot gave you a whooping then."

"It was a lucky shot."

"I could help with the OS?" Kira said as he offered to help out. "I could make a new OS using the Strike's OS as a base, but I can modify it and make some changes that will make it compatible for the Wing Zero and the Zero System." Heero thought about it for a moment before he looked back at the boy and said.

"Alright let's go to work. Duo I could use some assistance from you."

"No problem…I'll be more than happy to help."

The three men took out some laptops as they plugged them into the Wing Zero before Kira went to take the Strike's OS to make a copy before downloading it onto one of the laptops and reconfiguring it and modifying it for the Wing Zero. In a sense they were making a new OS for the Wing Zero. With their help they should be able to have it ready in a week or even sooner depending on progress.


	23. Chapter 23 The flames of revenge

Chapter 23

The flames of revenge

The following morning in a canyon somewhere the Archangel landed deep within a ravine. It was a tight fit for the large ship, but it managed. After coming to a complete stop Duo, Heero, Sahib, Murrue, Mwu and Natarle were walking inside a cave that was filled with weapons, supplies and other items which were from both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT. Although more then likely these items were either taken through theft or other means. As they walked through the cave Sahib said "I just want to make one thing clear we are not exactly friendly towards both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT. You two are just the same as the other to us you both come to pillage and conquer. However since you'll have no choice, but to face the tiger in order to make it out of this country alive. A little cooperation between us will be able to help us both out."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Well what's the status of your ship?"

"We're badly underhanded, are supplies will be severely exhausted even before we can even get barely half way to Alaska. I say we'll be out of supplies in about two weeks time." Murrue replied.

"I see…so that bad. Well I am sure we can take care of that, but it won't be easy."

"But I am sure I could be of some assistance." A voice came as a thirty year old short haired blonde with blue eyes approached them holding a clip board under his arm. He was wearing a simple blue button shirt and some dark blue paints along with some desert fashion footwear. "Hello my name is Quatre Raberba Winner and my friend here is Chang Wufei. I guess you have already met Duo."

Another man appeared behind Quatre; he was approaching Heero and others saw this man wearing white Chinese material arties uniform, but the face of the man was beyond a doubt Wufei's even though it has changed a little due to age. The two men were surprised when they noticed Heero was with Duo as Wufei was the first to speak. "Well this is quite a surprise…we were certain that we wouldn't see you again Heero Yuy?"

"Wufei and Quatre fancy meeting you two here? I am certainly surprised."

"Then that makes two of us. Good to see you again Heero." Quatre said with a smile.

"I guess you guys have some catching up to do, so why don't we leave you guys to chat then. The Captain and I along with her crewmate need to discuss plans on what actions we need to take." Sahib suggested as Murrue turned to Heero and told him.

"Don't worry about us we'll be fine."

After the others walked off to talk Duo, Heero, Quatre, and Wufei began catching up on things as the three led Heero into a large underground cavern where some lights were turned on revealing a nearly completed Gundam. "Duo's Gundam is the only one we have been reconstructing. In about a week or so Nataku should be combat worthy although it will be seventy eight percent completed, but at the moment we don't have the sufficient parts to complete it." Wufei explained as Heero eyed the almost resurrected Nataku a.k.a. Altron Gundam. The machine was a grayish color since it was equipped with phase shift armor. Although its body was finished it didn't have its Dragon Fangs installed. "Nataku has the standard issued head mounted vulcans, and we managed to put together a double ended beam trident for it thanks to a few BuCUE wrecks we found, but we lack the proper parts to truly complete it. Once some recalibrations of the motor controls and weapons systems are finished as well as some maintenance work Nataku should be ready for battle by the end of the week."

"So does this mean your Sandrock is also being rebuilt?" Heero asked as he cast a light glare on Quatre.

"Yeah, but it's at a different location. The Sandrock might be the only machine successfully rebuilt with phase shift armor since most of its components were easier to attainting from ZAFT than the parts for Deathscythe and Altron. By the end of the week Sandrock should be ready. But I only wish we had access to much better parts and equipment personally so we could really do more of a better job on our machines, but you have to work with what you have I suppose."

"I see." Heero replied as he thought about what was happening. He was still surprised to find that all of his friends were here, but he was curious to know how they arrived here. "Once they are finished what do you plan on doing with them?" The pilot of Wing Zero asked.

"We plan on helping Desert Dawn defeat the Tiger and help remove ZAFT from their land. They helped us out a lot since Wufei and I came here, but I am not sure we should stay around once the tiger is defeated. After we defeat the tiger and if ZAFT sees our machines they may send in a tougher military force much nastier than Waltfeld here so that's the big question for us." Duo said as he answered for anyone.

"That brings another question exactly how did you three end up here?"

The group was silent for a few moments until Wufei spoke and said "I arrived here when the shuttle carrying me crashed landed in China. However." The Gundam pilot said as he remembered the day he went into a stasis pod so many years ago; it was one year after Heero had vanished, and a couple months after Trowa vanished. He had asked if he could be placed in a stasis pod so he could slumber until the world would need a warrior like him since peace had come to the world and the Preventers even without his help have done everything they needed to keep the peace. So with nothing left to do and since the world didn't need his skills he decided to go into stasis and remain there until the world needed him. On a shuttle that was going to take him to mars where he would be left to slumber in a facility there where he could well guarded. At L1 colony Sally Po was with Wufei before being sent on his way.

"Its pity you have to go into stasis. The world will miss you."

"I doubt that…peace has come so there is no longer any need for a warrior like myself. This might be better so if warriors like me are needed they can wake me up."

"Then take these." Sally said as she gave Wufei her dog tags. "These are a gift to the finest young warrior I have ever worked with." Wufei smiled as he reached into his pocket and gave her a dagger with a golden two head dragon wrapping itself around the hilt of the weapon.

"Then consider this a gift to fine solider and one of the best friends I have ever worked with."

"Thanks a lot…if I ever get married and have children I'll name my son after you."

"Your first child named after me…heh…I'll be honored, but just make sure your son honors the name you give him and that he doesn't bring disgrace upon it."

"I will you have my word."

"Well then see you around Sally." Wufei said as the pod began to close.

"Good night and have a good sleep." Sally said as the pod closed and Wufei fell into a deep state of suspended animation. During the trip to mars a group of pirates were attacking a supply ship on route to Mars, but a stray shot hit the side of the ship sending it into a nose dive that send it into deep space. It drifted for an untold amount of years before arriving at Earth. After that it fell to earth where the shuttle crashed in a mountain range in China. Wufei survived the crash, but he had sustained a few light cuts after climbing out of the ship after his pod had been damaged and he awoke. He wandered through China's countryside for several weeks living off of the water from streams and the meat of animals he killed.

He was discovered by an old man who took him to the satellite known as the Graveyard. He had came down to bring back some items and some food as well as some fresh new herbs plants since the ones he had at the Graveyard weren't doing a good job of sustaining themselves and food was a problem. He lived with and learned sword craftsmanship under Un No. It gave the Gundam pilot a hobby to do while staying there; although returning to space was difficult, but it gave Wufei a chance to practice his skills as he fought Un No to make certain that they don't slip.

Eventually though Wufei decided to leave the Graveyard and go out on his own to fight the evils of the world as a war between the PLANTs and the Earth seemed imminent. Along the way he encountered Quatre who was with a group of Junk Techs after he had started a business of salvaging items and other things. He was working in partnership with the Junk Guild on some ventures over the months since Quatre arrived, but after finding Wufei; Quatre and the Gundam pilot of Altron worked together since then. Once Wufei was done explaining his story to Heero; the pilot of Wing Zero looked to Duo and asked.

"So what happened to you?"

"Well that's a long one and sad one." Duo said as he went on to explain how he arrived here. It happened a short while after Heero disappeared and Wufei had also vanished. Duo and Hilde were making a delivery of new supplies and a few new brand new stasis pods for an interplanetary ship that was going to travel all the way to Pluto and back. It was an exciting venture for the two, but the Earth Sphere choice Hilde and Duo for the job to handle transport was because some pirates had attacked some of the past transports in the past, and another reason was Duo's background as a Gundam pilot hoping that he might be able to pull it off and get those pods to mars.

Unfortunate everything didn't go as plan; the pirates had caught onto their plan and launched a surprise attack on them. The ship was damaged as the pirates attack sent it on a course into deep space as they did with the rest of the ship that had tried to deliver the same cargo to Mars. The Pirates were paid by a rival company to the company that was investing in the project that had wanted to build their own ship to travel to Pluto so they hope by preventing all shipment of supplies and equipment would hinder the project. Duo and Hilde were forced to get into some stasis pods to avoid dieing from lost of oxygen since oxygen was leaking out of the ship due to the battle.

They suffered the same fate as Trowa, Wufei, Heero, Zechs and Noin as they drifted into space and ended up crashing to earth as some debris somewhere in Europe. After they crashed Duo awoke to find himself in some flaming wreckage. He was surprised that he had survived the explosion and the crash to earth, but to his horror he discovered that Hilde was no where to be found. He spent a day searching the wreck for her, but when he finally gave up he cried "Hilde!" After suffering her lost these thoughts were in Duo's mind.

_Anyone who gets close to me dies._

Duo wandered for two months living off of what he could find. His ship was completely trashed and there wasn't anything he could use to barter with. Until finally while in Spain he tried to mug someone for their wallet, but he was surprised to see it was Quatre. "Hey Duo is that you?"

"Quatre? I am seeing things?"

"Nope it's me. You're a mess want to come with me?"

After that he joined Quatre in his junk salvaging business for almost ten years up to now. Speaking of Quatre the young heir of the Winner family spoke up without Heero even asking him. "I came here about in the Cosmic Era year 60 when I was only twenty one years old. Like Duo I too was one of the captains trying to make sure we got some cargo for an interplanetary ship to Mars, but needless to say what happened. The crew with me were killed in the attacks while one of them stuffed me into a stasis pod, but he died before he could get in. I was found by a team of Junk Techs near Largepoint three where I started working for them and after a year or two I started my own junk business. I made it pretty big here, but along the way after attainting my fortune I ran into Duo about two years later and Wufei sometime after that. So I am about thirty one, Duo is thirty, and I think Wufei is thirty three years old."

"I see well that seems strange that many of us would end up here."

"Must be fate I guess." Wufei said as he spoke saying his thoughts.

"Well whatever it was Heero pretty much explained to me what happened with him, Zechs and Noin. Guys I just learned who pilot of Epyon is from Heero?" Duo explained as Quatre was the first to ask.

"Who is it?"

"Allow me to explain." Heero said as he began to tell his friends everything about Epyon, Wing Zero, and Nicholas Peacecraft…everything. Meanwhile on the Archangel Kira was almost finished making the base for the new Wing Zero OS as he was recalibrating the motor controls and the and perfecting the thruster control subroutines along with the molecular pumps and the motion control system. Once he was done fine tuning the basic systems he would move onto the subsystems and primary operating core systems of the Wing Zero. At that moment Kira was visited by Fllay as she stood near him.

"So you have been working all day on that thing huh?"

"Yeah…the Wing Zero is a lot more complex than the Strike so I am going to have to work with Heero making a brand new Operating System for it based on the Strike's OS. It's still going to take a while to create." Kira replied as he worked at the OS which would soon be Wing Zero's. "I have to admit whoever made its OS originally did an impressive job."

"I see" Fllay answered as she remained near Kira.

Later that night in his jeep overlooking the town of Tassil on a sand dune was Andrew Waltfeld as he was giving orders over a radio. "Alright begin the attack, but give the people enough time to evacuate the town before you destroy it." A few moments later a group of three BuCUE units paired up on the city's outskirts as they began announcing over loud speakers.

"Attention people of Tassil. For assisting the Desert Dawn your town will be destroyed since we have received word that your homes hold supplies and weapons for that group as well as the caves around the town. So you have exactly ten minutes to evacuate your homes before we destroy them. I repeat your homes will be destroyed in ten minutes time so please evacuate at once."

In a hurried panicked riot the people quickly evacuated their homes and vacated the city. As the last few people left the town the BuCUEs open fire on the town destroying everything. Homes and buildings were reduced to rubble in seconds as flames engulfed the entire town. Caves outside of the town were also destroyed just as quickly as the town itself was. Once the BuCUEs were finished they turned and left the town in smoking, flaming ruins. The following morning after what happened; Desert Dawn members led by Sahib returned to the village shocked to see what happened. Kira with Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Mwu and Natarle along we a few members of the Archangel were with them. As doctors and some crew members from the ship helped out with some of the townsfolk the Gundam pilots had a little chat.

"So ZAFT took out the town after giving enough time for everyone to evacuate." Duo commented as he eyed the destruction caused by the BuCUEs that attacked last night.

"This Desert Tiger…he was only interested in destroying the town and the caves carrying the supplies for Desert Dawn." Wufei said adding to the conversation.

"Well at least no civilians were killed, but I am surprised Trowa would be with a bunch of guys like ZAFT." Quatre said as he turned to Heero who added.

"But let's not forget Epyon and its pilot."

"How can I? Who would have imagined Zechs and Noin's own kid would be the pilot of that monster."

After hearing Duo's comment Heero had something else to say. "I am not sure what he is doing now, but I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again sometime in the near future." As the Gundam pilots talked among themselves Mwu got into some trouble for saying after pointing out that Andy wasn't interested in fighting them nor killing any civilians, and what he did was probably punishment for happened yesterday. Although this only got an angry Cagalli and some townspeople glaring at him, but he did try to insult Waltfeld however it didn't work too well. Kira gave Cagalli a hand moving a few things. Since yesterday day the two had some time to chat as the young girl was given a short explanation of how Kira ended up with the Earth Alliance, but the young coordinator never had a chance to figure out why she is here with Desert Dawn.

However the others had other problems to deal with as more than a dozen of the men auguring with Sahib wanted to go out and get revenge against the Desert Tiger. "Don't be fools we have to tend to the people here first and relocate them so they can have access to food and water as well as some shelter." Sahib argued with his men. Unfortunately many of his men weren't going to listen to him.

"Forget you Sahib we're going after them." A man shouted as more than a dozen men took to their jeeps and took some bazookas with them as they drove off to pursue Andy's forces. The leader of the Desert Dawn noticed Cagalli followed by Ahmed and Kisaka as they took a jeep to go with them.

"No Cagalli don't go…damn it."

"Those hotheads what the hell are they thinking?" Mwu shouted as he watched them drive off.

"They'll get slaughtered fighting those BuCUE units if they only have bazookas to fight with." Natarle mentioned as Mwu looked to Kira and said.

"Kira I better get you back to the Archangel looks like we'll have to bail them out of trouble once Waltfeld and those guys meet up."

"I agree."

Kira and Mwu rushed to the Skygrasper parked near by as Mwu took the controls and Kira had to find a way to sit inside so he ended up sitting on Mwu's lap. The two didn't like the idea, but it was the only way to get the kid to the Strike fast enough so he could take off to give those hotheads a chance. Meanwhile somewhere on one of the PLANT cities; lying down on the floor wearing a bath robe with a blanket over him, but next to him was a young woman also wearing a bath robe. The young maiden had her arms around the young man in a tight embrace, but the young man began to stir as he heard a ringing sound.

The young man got up and he walked over to his uniform where it was hanging to dry along with the rest of his clothing as the young woman's clothes were also there. Apparently the two had an accident last night, but as for the young coordinator he pulled out a cell phone from his uniform's pocket as he said.

"Commander Peacecraft speaking…yes good morning sir…very well I'll be there in about an hour. Of course sir…I'll see you then." Nicholas said as he hung up. His clothes were dry as he disappeared into another room to change back into them. Once he was ready he picked up the sleeping young woman and carried her into her bedroom where he laid her down on her bed. Before leaving he put blankets over her. As he turned to leave an arm seized him.

"Where are you going?"

"Chairman Zala wants me to see him. Sorry but duty calls. I'll clean the living room before I leave."

"Shoot I wanted you to spend more time with me."

"Oh don't worry I think I can pull some stings so I can, but first I got work to do."

"You better promise me you'll come back."

"Don't worry I will." Nicholas said as he and the woman shared a kiss. Meanwhile back on earth; the Desert Dawn members daring to go up against Andy and his forces as they were heading back to their base after destroying the town of Tassil last night. They were closing in on the three BuCUEs and the jeep with his officer DaCosta and the Desert Tiger himself. As they approach the Tiger takes notice of them as his friend also sees them coming.

"Sir we have incoming. Looks like Desert Dawn is out for some payback. Shall we quicken our pace?"

"Why bother their weapons can't hurt the BuCUEs."

After saying those words the Desert Dawn jeeps pull up close enough to Andy so they could fire at him with their bazookas from afar. They would have hit him if it wasn't for DaCosta driving which enabled them to avoid getting blown to hell. Andy looked back at the jeeps after the attempt on his life as he ordered "Then again…BuCUE squadron take care of those jeeps."

The BuCUEs turned and launched an assault as they attacked the Jeeps; one of the jeeps was run down by a BuCUE killing everyone while Cagalli and Kisaka were firing at the underbelly of a pursing BuCUE. However their shots were having no effect on the BuCUE, but as it was about to kick their jeep; Cagalli and her bodyguard drove off the Jeep as she shouted for Ahmed to follow, but unfortunately he didn't make it. The jeep exploded and Cagalli saw the boy's body sent flying. As another BuCUE finished running over a jeep full of men and was about to take out another vehicle full of Desert Dawn members a beam rifle shot appeared from the sky above as it grazed the side of the BuCUE. The Strike Gundam with the Aile Pack arrived on the scene as Kira as the Earth Alliance mobile suit blasted off one of the BuCUE's missile pack.

As Kira dealt with the BuCUE units; Cagalli and Kisaka reached a mortally wounded Ahmed as he lay in the sand with blood coming from his mouth as he muttered. "C…C…Cagalli." The blonde woman grabbed the young man up in his arms only to have him die in the Goddess of Victory's arms. As the Strike continued to fight with a BuCUE while adjust and calculate the abilities of the BuCUE units as Andrew switched with the pilot of one of the three BuCUE units.

"Alright guys dealt formation; he may have Phase Shift Armor, but assaults from conventional weapons will overpower its armor as its beam rifle will drain it of even more power. We attack it until it runs out of power then we move in to finish if off." Waltfeld ordered as the three BuCUEs gathered around him preparing to execute their commander's plan. As the three machines rushed towards the Strike in their planned formation; Kira is assaulted by the three ZAFT units as their attacks continue to pound on his phase shift armor while at the same time Kira's missed shots with his beam rifle cause him to deplete his energy reserves further.

But no matter how well you plan something unexpected usually happened, and for one Kira entered SEED mode once more as he charged by the three BuCUE dropping his shield into the part of one causing both of them to collide and the ZAFT machine exploded. Andy was surprised, but before he and the other BuCUE unit could fight back Kira destroyed it with a beam rifle shot to the neck causing it to explode. Both the Desert Tiger and the Strike rushed one another, but as the BuCUE and the EA mobile suit passed one another the Strike cut off one of the machine's front legs.

"DaCosta we're retreating." Andy ordered as he knew the battle was no longer in his favor, and within seconds he and a jeep carrying DaCosta and the pilot of the BuCUE Andrew were using escaped the battlefield. A short time later Sahib along with Heero and Wufei who had arrived a few moments ago in their own jeep saw as the members of Desert Dawn were gathered around Ahmed's body. Kira exited the Strike Gundam and walked over to them.

"What the hell were you people thinking of; running off into battle? All of you would have been killed? It's foolish to die in a desert for nothing."

Cagalli turned an angry glare to Kira as she stood up and grabbed him by the collar as she shouted "You heartless bastard. How can you say such things. We." Cagalli pointed to Ahmed's body as she continued. "Are all fighting desperately and bravely for the things people want to protect." In a surprising move Kira slapped Cagalli across the face as he shouted.

"What can you people hope to protect when your feelings are the only weapons you have?"

Everyone was silent for a moment as Wufei stepped in and said "He's right you know. What you all did was very foolish. Going to avenge simple homes that were but only made of bricks and wood. Such things can be rebuilt, but what can never be replaced are human lives and you were all willing to waste them by going off on a suicide mission. It might have been more sensible if people had been killed in the village attack last night, but no…no one was killed the Desert Tiger speared them. So I am asking you all this you're going to keep fighting, even though you're so weak? Those who believe they are fighting for a worthy cause must also have strength. Not just strength of heart or will, but a proper weapon they can use to fight with."

"I couldn't have said it any better myself." Heero commented.

Meanwhile somewhere in space leaving the PLANTs was Gundam Epyon as it exited from a spaceport. It was on its way back to earth where it had some business to tend to. Meanwhile Dearka and Yzak were resting at Gibraltar, but soon a faithful encounter was going to happen in a few days.

A/N: before you ask...nothing serious happened between Peacecraft and the woman he was with. You'll get the whole story in the sequel.


	24. Chapter 24 Into the Tiger’s den

Chapter 24

Into the Tiger's den

Four days had passed since Ahmad's death as now Kira, Cagalli, Heero, Quatre, Natarle, Sahib, Kisaka, and a few others from the Archangel arrived at a city known as Banadiya. While Heero, Quatre, Natarle, Sahib, Kisaka and Jackie Tonomura were off meeting with a water and arms dealer named Al Jairi. As group went to the meeting Kira and Cagalli went to gather supplies, but instead of being her bodyguard the pilot of the Strike ended up carrying all of the blonde girl's bags which after visiting several shops the poor young man was carrying about ten large bags full of stuff. As the two were visiting another shop; Kira looked around the city and since coming here he noticed.

"The city seems active and peaceful."

"Don't be fooled by what you see on the outside." Cagalli said as she led Kira into an alleyway and showed him some large holes in the ground that were caused by explosions from a battle sometime ago, and seen over some buildings was Andy's flagship the Lesseps. "It may look peaceful on the surface, but the cold reality is that ZAFT and the Desert Tiger runs the city and anyone who tries to oppose them they are dealt with."

A short time later at a café the two take a seat at a table where a waiter takes their orders. Kira was exhausted from searching around for fancy creams for Fllay which were impossible for him to get, but about fifteen minutes later he returns serving both Cagalli and Kira kebabs. Kira looked at his meal with a curious expression. "What kind of dish is this?" The young coordinator's question prompted the young woman to answer.

"It's a kebab it's a delicious dish served around here. Here add some chili sauce to it."

Suddenly a familiar looking man wearing a hat and a pair of sun glasses stood over them holding another bottle of sauce as he advised "No try yogurt sauce…its much better." The two continued to argue which sauce to use until both men accidentally get Kira's kebab was covered with both sauces, but the argument came to a halt when Andy heard a Bazooka shot fired at him. In response to the attack he kicked up the table and shouted "Everyone down." Cagalli got covered in both yogurt and chili sauce while Kira and she ducked down as several men armed with machine guns tried to rush the Desert Tiger. "DaCosta clean them up for me." Andrew said as he pulled out his own side arm as he and his men began fighting back.

As the gun fight continued between Blue Cosmos and the ZAFT soldiers a terrorist emerges from an alleyway behind Andrew, but Kira had picked up a gun in his hand as he threw it knocking the terrorist's own firearm from his hand right before kicked him in the chin knocking him out. Moments later all of the Blue Cosmos members that had attempted to take out the Desert Tiger had failed and were dealt with the Blue Cosmos's said target removed his hat and sun glasses as DaCosta walked up to him and asked.

"Are you alright commander?"

"I am fine thanks for the clean up, and thanks to this kid over here too for saving my skin as well."

Cagalli recognized the man who Kira had just saved as she muttered "You're the Desert Tiger." Kira was surprised upon hearing whose life he had just saved. Meanwhile after a long and difficult argument and discussion with Al Jairi; the said water and arms dealer took them to his secret factory where he had in storage there. Natarle and Tonomura check out the stockpile of stolen Earth Alliance ammunition he has as the two learn that it's authentic. The second in command of the Archangel turned to the arms dealer and asked.

"How on earth were you able to get your hands on so much contraband?"

"There are many underground routes that no one within the Alliance knows about."

"It shouldn't surprise you that arms dealers like him have in possession such items like these. After all with a war going on it makes it much easer for them to acquire it so they can sell it when arms are most needed in a time of war. Heero commented as he overheard what Natarle had asked. As Sahib and Kisaka discuss payment with Al Jairi Natarle walks up to Heero and the two have a little chat.

"I was wondering if you could answer another question for me."

"Go ahead."

"Is it true from what I have been hearing that Ensign Yamato and Ms. Allster well…got…very close if you know what I am saying."

"You want to know if the word that the two slept together is true…then the answer is yes they did. Mwu believes it probably happened after we landed on earth since there was no other time for it between now and then. Although I don't find it unusual for some young people to do such things, after all it's known to happen, but between those two?" Heero said as he placed his hand on his chin and was in deep thought.

"What do you mean?"

"The timing and the situation and considering what has happened between them; I am not sure if Fllay is how should I put it devoted and attached to Kira as a lover, but judging by recent events I say this sudden show of affection probably means that Fllay may just be playing with Kira's feelings as a way to manipulative him and to make sure he remains on the ship."

"Are you certain is that what's happening between those two?"

"Well just looking at what those two have been through, and the kinds of situations what has occurred. Surely since Kira doesn't posses the proper military discipline nor the proper emotional preparation for being a solider I am certain this has caused a great deal of emotional stress on him. So I am almost certain that Fllay must be using her body and the emotional stress Kira is in to manipulative him and keep him on the Archangel to defend the ship. Although I am not sure if this is her real reason, but I am no expert on relationships but I do know manipulation when I see it."

"I think you may be right, but should we tell Kira?"

"No this is something the young man should figure out and deal with on his own. We just have to hope it doesn't end up doing more harm to him in the end. After all if we try to tell him he may deny it. I already know about what happened when Sai apparently discovered the two were together now a couple of nights back."

"Have you ever had a relationship with someone?"

"In what way?"

"A personal one with a woman…one you loved?"

"No…men like me should remain alone and besides the one woman I was interested in had a lifestyle that didn't suit me. I prefer not to live in fancy, rich or spotlight filled lifestyles." Heero explained as he remembered Relena.

"I was expecting you to say that you were never interested in having relationships."

"I may appear emotionless, but I suppose if called upon I can be compassionate. However romance and relationship in the type you are talking about isn't something I never really had with anyone."

"Do you think you'll ever get into a relationship of your own?"

"I am not concerned about such things, but life is unpredictable so who knows? If that is the answer you were expecting to hear?"

Natarle remained silent as Heero walked away; meanwhile back in Banadiya the Desert Tiger had taken Cagalli and Kira to a palace near where the Lesseps was resting, but the palace was also the place he was using as his headquarters. Soon after arriving inside a red mobile suit appeared over the horizon as it was approaching the Lesseps; it was Epyon and inside was Nicholas Peacecraft on his way to pay Waltfeld a visit after checking on the situation at the recently captured Victoria base. The Red Gundam flew over the city as its shadow covered the city before it landed inside the Lesseps mobile suit hanger.

Inside the palace; Andrew's girlfriend Aisha took Cagalli away to have her cleaned up while Kira and Andy retired in another room while Aisha was picking out a dress for Cagalli while the princess from Orb herself was in the bathroom cleaning her self up. As Andrew gave Kira a cup of coffee the young coordinator eyed the miniature copy of the space fossil known as Evidence 01. "I see you noticed that…that is Evidence 01 or at least a copy of it, but it's known as Whale Stone. It is proof that extraterrestrial life exists in deep space, but I suppose it is rather troubling."

"Huh?"

"Why do you suppose a space whale would have wings? Why would it need them?" Andrew asked Kira as a short time later in the streets of Banadiya was Heero. He was walking around the café where Kira and Cagalli were at earlier. He drew a cell phone from his pocket as he spoke to Murrue.

"I am at the café. I think I may have an idea where they are judging from what the locals have informed me. I'll check it out and let you know what I find."

A short time later back at the Palace as Kira and Andrew were still talking about the fossil as the Desert Tiger explained that the winged whale was the root of the war. A moment later Aisha walked in with Cagalli wearing a beautiful green dress, a golden necklace with a ruby in the center and her hair was tied up making her look very elegant and beautiful. Kira stood up and was surprised by Cagalli's change of appearance.

"You're a girl?"

"What the hell did you think?"

"Whoa…uh…I mean this reminds me that you are a girl."

"It still amounts to the same thing you moron." Cagalli shouted as she raised her fist at the young woman who had unknowingly insulted her. This prompted Aisha and Andrew to laugh at them as the two teenagers turned their heads at them. As a discussion between the two occurred Heero was sneaking into the Palace to locate Cagalli and Kira, but unknown to him Nicholas Peacecraft was in the building as he was making his way towards the room where Andrew, Kira, Cagalli, and Aisha were in. Speaking of whom Nicholas was approaching the room where he heard some kind of argument insuring as he overheard Andrew say something to Kira and Cagalli

"So tell me kid how does a mobile suit pilot like you think how the war should end?"

As he drew closer he heard more of what Andrew was saying "How do you tell the winners from the losers. War is not exactly a game with a time limit or a means to keep track of a score, but how do you end a war? When you have killed all of your enemies?" The Desert Tiger drew a gun on the two youths after asking his question. Nicholas walked pass Aisha as the woman was surprised by his appearance has stood near the entrance to the room as Andrew, Kira and Cagalli noticed him.

"Pardon my intrusion Commander Waltfeld but Chairman Zala dispatched me to check on your progress here and that of things at Victoria. I see you have guests including that of the Strike pilot Kira Yamato and someone else I am familiar with." The ZAFT pilot and commander said as he stood there eyeing everyone in the room. "Commander it's been a little while."

"Well Commander Peacecraft this is a surprise. Last I heard you became a hero for taking down Victoria by yourself, and becoming the youngest leader of the new Special Forces Team known as the Peacecraft team working directly and receiving orders straight from the Natural Defense Committee." Kira was surprised as Nicholas grinned and said.

"I am only doing my part."

"What are you going here?" Kira snapped.

"As I had told Commander Waltfeld I am not here about the Archangel, the Waltfeld and the Le Creuset Teams have been assigned to deal with it. Besides can't some like me say hi to an old friend? Besides Kira I believe the commander asked you a question so why don't you answer it."

Kira remained quiet for a few moments until Waltfeld added "Don't even think about trying anything you are in a palace full of coordinators, and even with Berserker capability you cannot escape. Even if you are a coordinator yourself, but I do not know why you would fight against you own kind. But know this as long as you are the pilot of that mobile suit we're sworn enemies." Andy explained as discovering that Kira was a coordinator surprised Cagalli.

"Can't decide can you." Nicholas commented. "Pity I was hoping after all of your constant fighting that you would have some kind of answer."

"Well I guess he can't help it. Why not you two head on home; you saved my life today so consider ourselves even." Andrew said as he put away his gun.

"Don't you men three." Nicholas said as he pulled out a side arm and shot three shots into the ceiling where parts of a ventilation duck fell revealing Heero Yuy dressed as a ZAFT solider. "I had a feeling you were around here somewhere." The pilot of Gundam Wing Zero stood up as he looked his student in the eye and said.

"You anticipated that I was coming? I applaud you."

"You just did a good job training me that's all."

"Hmmm." Andrew said as he looked at the Gundam pilot's eyes as both men drew their guns on one another. "You have interesting eyes. They tell me that you are not afraid to die. Heck, I don't see fear in your eyes at all. Like that of a samurai or ronin." The Desert Tiger commented as the two men faced off for a few moments before both men lowered their weapons. "But if you are here for the boy then all three of you are free to go."

"Don't worry about me Heero…I am not stopping you. I have no interest in dealing with you three at the moment. But be warned Kira; you will be having a little reunion with a long lost relative, and oh Cagalli tell your father that I said hi when you see him next time on my behalf." Nicholas said as he stood away from the doorway to allow Kira, Heero and Cagalli to leave. Kira glared at Nicholas as a faint smile appeared on his face once the trio was gone.

"So what did you mean by long lost relative?" Andrew asked with a curious expression.

"Kira will find out soon enough."

Later back at the Archangel; as Kira was cleaning up from his adventure Heero was inside the hanger looking over the OS Kira was making as the pilot of Wing Zero was making a few modifications on it. Overall Kira hadn't done too bad of a job on it so far, but the new OS looked well put together despite only five days had passed. About a day's more of work and it will be finished. Suddenly Heero eyed Sai opening the cockpit of the Strike. As the young man stepped into the cockpit Heero rushed over to the machine and was looking into the cockpit giving Sai a death glare as he asked.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"I am going to try and pilot the Strike so I can prove that a Natural can pilot it."

"That's not your reason isn't it? I know you and Fllay were arranged to be married so I believe as a desperate act to impress her so you can win her back from Kira is by showing that you pilot the Strike as well as he can. I am correct?" Heero said as he saw right through Sai and figured out why he wanted to pilot the Strike.

"But I want to pilot a mobile suit like you and Kira can."

"Really, but can you stomach the lives you will take and the constant dangers to your life. Let's not also forget that if you were to get the kind of reputation similar to my own or perhaps Kira then you'll be hunted down. Throughout your life you will be hated by the people whose friends and loved ones you have taken away. Can you live with yourself…I doubt you can even bring yourself to kill a man?"

"Well…no…I don't know, but I have to win Fllay back."

"I wouldn't be worry about that. I don't think those two will remain together for ever long. I have been observing them and as I told a few others I believe Fllay is using herself to control Kira as a means to have him fight the coordinators. Think about it hard and you might come to the same conclusion as I did." Heero said as he turned and walked away back to the Wing Zero. Back at the Palace at Banadiya; Nicholas Peacecraft was having a chat with Andrew.

"So aside from visiting me why has ZAFT sent you here?"

"I have come to inform you in about a few days from now you will be receiving two members from the Le Creuset team along with two ZuOOT units, but I managed to convince them to send you some BuCUEs." Nicholas said as he drank some coffee from a cup. The Desert Tiger wasn't exactly happy to hear that Gibraltar was going to send him some ZuOOT units and two mobile suit pilots from the Le Creuset team since not too many ZAFT commanders on earth likes Rau Le Creuset. "I tried to get you some pilots that had more experience in atmospheric combat, but my hands are tied. I was going to offer to assist you myself, but unfortunately I am on the planning committee for Operation Spilt Break so I'll be busy at Gibraltar for the next several weeks planning deployment strategies and other classified information that cannot discuss with you I am afraid."

"I am sorry to hear about those two space rookies I'll be stuck with and those two ZuOOTs. At least you managed to get me some new BuCUEs units."

"I wish I could have done more, but right now what I can do for you is very limited."

"Nah it's alright I'll manage."

"I do have some good news for you?" Nicholas said as he slid a piece of paper across the table to Andy. "That is the exact location of the Archangel right now which also seems to be the main base of operations for Desert Dawn. All thanks to my men on the ship."

"Thanks…once the new machines arrive I'll launch an attack."

"Alright…I head out to Gibraltar in the morning. If there is anything you need I'll do what I can."

"I appreciate it. I am glad there is at least one commander around that isn't some stick up like Le Creuset."

"I am also glad I had a friend like you. Many of your tactics were a required study for me. I have learned a good deal from them." Nicholas complimented with a smile.

"That's good to know some people have learned a thing or two from what I had done in the past."

"Indeed…I wonder what future historians will think of me and you?"

"Good question, but who knows?"

"Indeed."

Elsewhere in North Eurasia was a military research base; training in his new machine was Canard Pars. Taking the Eurasia Federation's first new prototype mobile suit known as the CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Unit 1. This machine was armed with five Romteknica RBW Type 7001 beam knives, one Zastava Stigmate RFW-99 beam sub-machinegun and two Forfanterie beam cannons. Thanks to specs from the mobile suit development on Heliopolis phase shift armor and technologies from that project were added. However one thing that truly set this machine apart from the other mobile suits were that fact they were armed with Armure Lumiere mono-phase lightwave shields which were the same defense technology used to create the Umbrella of Artemis.

Although this defense was a drain on the mobile suit unit's battery, but nevertheless the Hyperion Gundam was an effective mobile suit. The Hyperion Gundam and its pilot were training in simulators and in real combat exercises against other combat-coordinator mobile suit pilots employed with the Eurasia Federation. As he fought Canard had these thoughts in his mind.

_Once I am use to piloting this machine you're head is mines Kira Yamato._


	25. Chapter 25 Desert Sand dyed in Blood

Chapter 25

Desert Sand dyed in Blood

Later that night in the Palace Headquarters of Andrew Waltfeld in his room Nicholas Peacecraft was having a video conversation with one of his men in the White Fang leadership hierarchy known as Brandon Dekim. "Commander Peacecraft the Colony is going to be completed much faster than we had originally expected thanks to the support we have been receiving from the Junk Guild."

"Excellent I am glad to hear that."

"What happening on your end?"

"Nothing I can discuss at the moment, but for now I want you and the rest of our White Fang members to lay low and maintain a low profile. Has the MS factory being completed?"

"Yes sir…we have one operational MS factory hidden on Mendel and a second we'll soon have in operation at the ruins of Heliopolis in a month or two."

"Good work."

"Shall we consider the construction of MD Virgo I and Virgo II unit improved models on a larger scale?"

"I am unsure of the construction of mobile dolls, but for now I want you to focus on the construction of our Serpent units, but we should maintain a legion of mobile dolls for defense purposes of the factories, and possibly the colony once it's finished. Along with our other project, but I do not want a gigantic army of MD only a reasonable size defense force. War only has meaning when people risk their lives, and wars should be fought between people. If machines with no souls are sent to fight for us then we add nothing but more meaningless to the meaning of this war and we reduce it to no more than a simple game."

"Understood sir."

"Excellent I shall speak with you again soon." Nicholas said as he ended his conversation with Brandon. He lay back in the chair he sat in as he let his thoughts dance about his mind. _Encountering Cagalli and Kira was certainly unexpected, but I wonder what those two will think once they learn the truth about one another. When I discovered the truth behind my own altered birth…an alteration my own parents was completely unaware had even surprised me. Life is an interesting time for human beings as they live by their own ideals and truths or they live by the ideals and truths of others. Throughout life humans except what they understand, but yet always fear what they do not while at the same time envy and fear someone or something stronger than them._

Nicholas took a deep breath as he drank from a can of juice that sat near him before continuing to reflect on his thoughts. _Throughout human history the bloody wars has shaped our civilizations as nations and kingdoms rose before eventually falling to give birth to new nations and kingdoms. But yet during those wars our history and existence has been affected by the truths our ancestors and those who live in the present create. The World is influenced by nations, and other forms of influence, but the biggest influence of all is what we define as our own truths. Absolute Truth doesn't exist for the truths we know are merely how we perceive them. _

_However one should consider that history might have also been changed or altered in one way to befit the writer of the records. Who knows if any of the events that had taken place long ago happened? I wonder if people will not understand what happened during this era. Anyway one who truly understands the way the world works. Many do not understand that such things like convenient half-truths. Such things will cause problems when someone is not happy with the world or cannot simply accept the sad truth about something they will always look to half-truths to feel better._

_Another thing some people fail to notice is that billions spent on new weapons in order to humanely murder other humans. Rights of criminals are given more respect than the privacy of their victims. Although there are people suffering in poverty, huge donations are made to protect endangered species. Everyone grows up, and they are told the same thing. Be nice to other people. But beat out the competition! You're special. Believe in yourself and you will succeed. But it's obvious from the start that only a few can succeed. Such things like these are what add to the chaos and problems our world suffers. It may seem small, but what is small can grow into something big over time._

_Everyone thinks they are right in their own sense; people like the Blue Cosmos think they are right because Genetic Engineering is wrong, but why is it wrong? Who makes the decision its wrong? Them? The Logos? In reality no one can say its wrong, but such ideas are mainly spawned because many do not want to accept that those altered by genetic engineering is made better than everyone so perhaps these truth the Blue Cosmos has grown to must have been formed because of envy._

_Things like hate and envy are also created when the human mind is unable to accept something, but I suppose that is what makes humans so interesting. I wonder what will happen next on this grand stage known as the world. What part will I play? Will I have a leading role? I feel I shall know soon enough. _Nicholas thought as he rested in the chair for the rest of the evening.

The following morning Nicholas left for Gibraltar in Epyon as Andrew watched the red machine fly away. _So what are you going to do about this war…how are you going to end it? _Andrew thought as he watched the Gundam disappear from slight. A day later on the PLANTs; while Athrun, Nicol and Rau were recalled to the PLANTs the three had some shore leave. Athrun drove up to the front gates of the Clyne mansion as he presented his ID to the guard before he was allowed to enter. A few minutes later Athrun meets with Lacus at the back patio near the glass gazebo as she is surrounded by dozens of bouncing and screaming Haros.

"Hello Lacus…here you go. I am sorry I wasn't around for the memorial services, but since we have some shore leave I intend to make the best of it and visit." Athrun said with a smile as he gave Lacus a bouquet of flowers. Athrun noticed all of the Haros as they were all over him screaming and bouncing about as they beginning to surround him. "These guys are a little annoying."

"I wouldn't say that it's just has been awhile since you last visit so they are all excited that you are here."

"I guess so. It has been quite a while hasn't it?" Athrun replied as the Pink Princess gave the flowers to a robotic dog called Okapi. The two took seats at a table on the lawn as Lacus takes a Blue Haro and begins painting a white mustache on its face. Once she is finished she set it on the ground as all of the other Haros began chasing it. As the two sat; Lacus spoke saying "It's sad to hear that you were unable to attend the memorial ceremony, but I prayed for your mother on your behalf."

"Thank you very much…I am sure my mother appreciated that." Athrun answered as the pink haired girl nodded her head.

Lacus was silent for a few moments before she said "Not at all, but it saddens me that so many of my friends are enlisting in the military. I feel that the war is escalating more each day don't you Athrun?" Athrun was quiet for a short time before Lacus had another question for the young man. "Athrun; do you know how your friend Kira is doing?"

"As far as I know he is down on Earth somewhere."

"Oh, but tell me Athrun did you know Kira for a long time?"

"Yeah we did…he known each other since we were barely six years old. We went to the same school on the moon until my father called me back to the PLANTs."

"I see…well when I told Mr. Yamato about Haro he told me that his pet bird called Torii was also made by you."

"Well I didn't expect he would still have it." Athrun said with a surprised expression as elsewhere at the PLANTs in his home Rau Le Creuset was laying on his body when his body began to writhes in agony. After some moments of agony he falls off his bed while trying to take his medication that was sitting on a table near his bed. After taking his medication he gets up and hears the phone ring. He walks up and answers it to hear Patrick Zala's voice on the phone.

"Commander Le Creuset…I would like to meet with you later to discuss some details on Operation Spilt Break." The Defense Chairman laughed for a few moments before continuing on. "If we raise the stakes so will the Earth Alliance." Patrick hung up after Rau told him he will be there later. Once the phone was away from his head he said to himself in the room.

"I'll let Patrick be as arrogant as he wants for now."

On the Archangel in the main hanger Kira and Heero along with Duo were doing the final checks on the Wing Zero's new OS while at the same time Tolle, Cagalli and the other civilians from Heliopolis were practicing on the mobile suit simulator, but Cagalli was scoring the highest out of all of them.

"What is the status of the OS guys?" Duo asked as he looked over Kira's shoulders at the computer he was working on.

"I have completed CPC settings. Linear linkage and ionic concentration are normal. Meta Data Parameter is steady. Power Process from the fusion reactor is normal. Motor and thruster control systems operating at peek efficiently. All systems are all green. Updating and beginning upload of new Wing Zero Operating System." Kira said as the words system updated appeared on his screen as Wing Zero's new OS was finished and ready. Inside the cockpit of the Wing Zero the words **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-Link **D**rive **A**dvance **M**aneuver Synthesis System version NV9. Soon after another set of words appeared saying **Z**oning and **E**motional **R**ange **O**mitted System; this of course stood for the name Zero System.

As Heero checked the system over he looked to Kira and said "This new OS is quite impressive."

"I designed it based on the Strike's OS, but I made some changes and altered it making it unique for the Wing Zero and the Zero System."

"I noticed…the name of the system on the OS is different from the one on the Strike."

"I got a little creative and inventive at the same time. I found ways to boost the Wing Zero's performance levels and to increase its operation efficiency by two times its normal efficiency level."

"Whoa…I like this kid." Duo said as he patted Kira on the back.

"The only way to see if Wing Zero's new OS really works is to take out for a test flight." Heero advised.

"That's kinda risky with ZAFT crawling around the place." Duo said as he looked concerned.

"Then we'll have to wait until another time to test it." Heero answered as back on the PLANTs; Rau left Patrick's office after discussing Operation Spilt Break. With a smile on his face he was preparing to head off to prepare to leave for earth in a few days, but meanwhile down on earth at Gibraltar; Trowa was watching as the CGUE he was using was being redesigned and refitted with CGUE DEEP arms components which were a heavy laser sword which resembled an anti ship sword at its waist while its shoulders had two built in thermal energy cannons the shield and the beam rifle were removed but two beam sabers were attached to the shield were placed on the sides of the cannons. Other things such as the Phase Shift armor remained apart of the mobile suit.

"This CGUE DEEP arms should be more of an ideal machine to use since it closely resembles my usual style of combat."

"Sir an official report has come from Commander Peacecraft. You are now a member of the ZAFT elite rank of pilots and you are assigned as a part of the Peacecraft Special forces team." A solider said as he handed Trowa a red ZAFT uniform.

"I see…give the commander my thanks. I still have some work to do."

"Yes sir."

"In a few days I'll head out to join the Waltfeld team along with Yzak and Dearka to take care of the Archangel." Trowa said as the saluted him before walking away.

Four days later out in the desert as a few Transport planes were landing near the Lesseps as they began unloading two new ZuOOT units, five BuCUEs, the Duel and Buster Gundams and the CGUE which has been modified to a CGUE DEEP arms by Trowa. On the bridge of his ship as two other land battleships were joining the Lesseps. Andrew turned one eye to DaCosta as he commented.

"Well at least Nicholas came through with getting me some BuCUEs. Whose is the pilot of that CGUE with?"

"He is Trowa Barton a member of the Peacecraft Special forces team. He is supposed to be a skilled pilot, and he was recommended to us since he has experience with another machine kept on the legged ship."

"I see…so aside from a guy from the Special Forces HQ sends us two pilots with only space combat experience, and what makes it worst that they both come from that bastard Le Creuset."

A short time later in the hanger of the Lesseps; Yzak, Dearka, and Trowa were there standing at attention. Andrew was the first to notice Yzak's scar given to him by Kira. Once the Desert tiger was standing before the three they saluted him and he saluted them right back as he welcomed them.

"I am Commander Waltfeld commander of the forces here, so you two are from the Le Creuset team." Andy shot a glance to Yzak and Dearka before looking to Trowa Barton. "And you must be the guy from the Peacecraft Team."

"Yes sir." Trowa said with a salute.

"Where is the legged ship located?" Yzak demanded.

"It is about 180 km to the south at the resistance base from our current location." Andrew said as he decided to point out something "I noticed your scar, and it's said that when soldiers don't remove scars it's because they've vowed something to that scar. I take it you have vowed something to it, and I'll bet my money its something about the Strike."

Yzak was embarrassed by Andrew's observation as Andrew gestured for the men to accompany him to another part of the ship where they were discuss the tactics they would use in the coming battle. Elsewhere at that moment Desert Dawn members were busy loading up vehicles up with weapons, ammunition and other supplies. Near one of the caves Cagalli was looking at a stone before Kisaka drew her attention when he asked.

"Cagalli what is that?"

"This is malachite ore that had belonged to Ahmed. His mother gave it to me because he was planning to give it to me." A tear rolled down her eye as she remembered Ahmed's final moments. Murrue and Sahib had worked out a plan that would allow them to break though the Lesseps and the Desert Tigers forces which would hopefully put an end to the Tiger once and for all. Meanwhile Andrew is aware of the fact that the Archangel was moving out so he ordered all ten BuCUEs he had at his disposal into battle as one of the other land battleship which a smaller class of land battleship than the Lesseps was called the Henry Carter was moving away preparing to ambush the Archangel from another direction.

In the mess hall of the Archangel; Kira was trying to finish off his kebab as Mwu looked to him and said "Listen kid you better hurry up with that dish." The young coordinator began practically stuffing the meal down his throat, but as Mwu handed him some yogurt sauce and said "Here yogurt sauce goes great with kebab." This caused him to remember his meeting with Andrew a couple days ago. He mentioned his encounter to Mwu as the two had a discussion. Once Kira was done explaining his encounter with Andrew at the café, but he didn't tell him about what happened at the palace. The mobile armor pilot only had this to say.

"I see so the Desert Tiger has good taste, but its best not to know anything about your enemy otherwise it will be harder to fight them if you know them." Mwu's words made Kira think about Athrun as he and Mwu began to proceed to the dressing rooms to change into their flight suits.

Meanwhile Wufei was inside the cockpit of his Altron Gundam; although as it was mentioned it was still incomplete, but it was more than combat ready. At the same time Duo was preparing to launch in the Deathscythe as both incomplete Gundams were both on the Archangel. To better their chances the Archangel would carry and deploy all three Gundams along with the Strike.

"Wing Zero online and ready." Heero said as he was ready to go in the Wing Zero.

"Deathscythe Hell is primed and ready."

"Nataku is also prepared."

The Wing Zero and the Deathscythe were being loaded into the catapults while at that same moment; Mwu was auguring with someone over the intercom to have both Skygraspers ready with the Launcher Equipment and the other with the Sword equipment. He informed the man it would be quicker for him to switch than to go back and switch parts. Before Kira and Mwu left the dressing rooms the young coordinator had another question for the ace mobile armor pilot.

"Excuse me Major, but what is a berserker?"

"A berserker…well from what I understand berserkers were normally calm and gentle people, but when they set foot on the battlefield they became very different people. They were like demon warriors which were much more aggressive and very skilled fighters." Mwu explained as Kira remembered the times he had gone into SEED as he realized how differently he acted. As Andrew and his forces drew closer the catapult launchers on the Archangel opened up as the Wing Zero was going to be sent out first.

"XXXG-00W0 Wing Zero, you are clear to launch." Miriallia's voice said as the thrusters were coming to life.

"Heero Yuy, Wing Zero launching." The Wing Zero was launched as it spread out its wings and flew across the desert. Next to follow the Wing Zero was Deathscythe Hell as it was sent out. Once the demonic Gundam was out it activated it's Phase Shift Armor; following Duo was Wufei in Altron Gundam.

"Wufei Chang, Altron Gundam heading out." Altron Gundam took to the battle as the phase shift armor changed its color from grey to its normal color scheme. Finally the last two units to launch was the Strike Gundam piloted by Kira using the Aile equipment followed by Mwu in the Skygrasper with the Launcher parts. Ten BuCUEs, one modified CGUE DEEP arms, two Gundams, two ZuOOT units, a whole bunch of combat helicopters, three land battleships, and one LaGOWE seemed like good odds for a ZAFT team to have. However the Desert Tiger not only had the Strike and the Archangel to deal with, but he had to take on Wing Zero, Deathscythe Hell and Altron Gundams. The odds were not in his favor.

"Well it certainly seems the Archangel has more mobile suits at its disposal." Andrew said as he sat in the cockpit of his own machine the LaGOWE. Also in there with him was Aisha. "With them is also the Wing Zero. Nicholas warned me about that machine."

"Think we can win?"

"Yeah, but the Wing Zero and the Strike could be our biggest problems. Lucky Nicholas dropped me a line this morning and told me he has a drop ship ready in orbit to drop in forty four heavy mobile suits capable of operating in the desert called Serpents. All I have to do is signal the ship to bring its drop. Once we launch DaCosta will signal them." Andrew replied.

"Well then what are we waiting for?"

"Well for one I am waiting for you to leave. Besides I am not sure if I'll walk away from this one."

"Sorry Commander, but I rather die then let you head out there alone. I'll be you're gunner while you do the piloting."

"You're a very foolish woman you know that, but alright. LaGOWE launching!" the Desert Tiger shouted as the ZAFT machine launched from the Lesseps while on the bridge DaCosta sent a signal to the drop ship in orbit. They sent out a total of forty four Serpent mobile suits. They were carrying high powered beam cannons as they were also equipped with beam tomahawks and a beam saber. The pods were entering the atmosphere as in a matter of moments they would be over the Archangel.

As the BuCUEs and the combat Helicopters began the attack as Wing Zero hacked a few of the enemy helicopters in two with a single sweep of its beam saber as Duo impaled a BuCUE in the back with its beam scythe. Kira and Wufei engaged a few BuCUEs as the Strike rushed one as it kicked off the head of the land based machine before shooting it in the back with its beam rifle as it passed over it. Altron Gundam drew its double ended beam trident as he stabbed into a BuCUE as he declared. "Nataku has been reborn."

Trowa moved towards the battle as he shot across the battlefield; he took aim with his thermal cannons and fired on Duo. Two large beams of energy would have blown the Deathscythe apart if Duo had not dropped down and rolled across the sand to avoid it. "What the hell?" the god of death asked himself as he saw the CGUE take its heavy anti-ship sword and rush towards him. "So you want a piece of me. Come and get some!" The two machines began to exchange blows with one another. On the deck of the Lesseps the two Gundams the Duel and the Buster provided some cover fire for the BuCUEs, but Yzak wasn't too happy about the part they played in the battle.

"This sucks we should be out there fighting the Strike."

"Don't worry. Maybe during the chaos of this battle we'll get our chance." Dearka said as he fired some missiles from his shoulders at some Desert Dawn members wiping off the face of the earth. Meanwhile the pods was only seconds away from reaching the battlefield as the Archangel was detecting their descent.

"Captain we have orbital drop pods right above us. Counting twenty no…exactly forty four units. They're Serpents."

"What!" Murrue said with a surprised expression. "Alert Kira and the others we have incoming."

The first group of Serpents could be seen high above the Archangel as they opened fire with their beam cannons bombarding the ship with constant heavy fire. Another group was landing near the BuCUEs as they were providing them with fire support. Wing Zero and Altron Gundams took notice of the machines as they moved to intercept them. However the Hawk of Endymion was one step ahead of them as he took aim with the hyper impulse cannon and shot down three Serpents with one shot. Heero took the Buster rifle and separated into two separate guns as he aimed at the still descending Serpent units and shot a total of ten were vaporized while still in mid air.

Altron began working to deal with the Serpents that had landed as Wufei rushed the first one stabbing one end of his beam trident into the chest of the first unit before kicking the machine free to impale his weapon to a second unit before ripping it our to slice one that was approaching him from the side in half. The three slain machines exploded around Wufei as he eyed another group approaching him. Kira was working to deal with the remaining BuCUE, but thanks to Wufei and Heero he only had seven to deal with. He worked quickly to finish them off as Heero and Wufei were currently dealing the Serpent mobile suits that had landed.

Kira threw one of his beam sabers into the head of a BuCUE as he shot another one that was attempting to jump onto him from behind with his beam rifle in the underbelly destroying them. He flew up into the air and taking a beam saber he sliced a passing BuCUE in two before putting it away to take out his beam rifle to shoot another one in the head and the back. With only three to go the Strike took its beam rifle and noticed two BuCUEs traveling side by side as he aimed for the left leg of one of the machines. After shooting it off the BuCUE on the left turned to the side hard as it collided into its fellow BuCUE on the right. After both machines exploded from the collision the Strike finished off the last one by shooting it in the legs and the head destroying the last BuCUE, but he soon had another problem to deal with as it was being shot by the LaGOWE's beam cannons.

_That one is different from the rest. Could it be a command unit? Could it be his? _Kira thought as he figured Andrew had to be the pilot of that machine. The LaGOWE assumed more of a defensive stance as its dual ended beam saber in its mouth was activated. As a battle between the two was to ensure Wing Zero piloted by Heero as he used the Buster rifle to vaporize a group of Serpents that were assaulting the Archangel as Wufei was also busy fighting off a large group of them. One of them drew a beam saber and began fighting with Wufei in a close range combat duel.

Wufei kicked the Serpent in the head knocking it off balance long enough for Altron Gundam to take its beam trident and use an under arm move to stab into the chest of the machine destroying it. After the Archangel was trapped after flying over the Tarpadia Factory; Cagalli launched in the second Skygrasper with the Sword Parts attached. She and Mwu attacked the Lesseps as Mwu dealt the ship heavy blows with the cannon while Cagalli sliced off the cannons with the anti-ship sword with each pass by the Goddess of Victory made. Meanwhile the Henry Carter appeared from behind to attack the Archangel with its cannons, but Cagalli used the Sword pack's rocket anchor to make a hard turn as she used the sword just as she had done with the Lesseps to take out the cannons. The Archangel was targeting it with its valiant cannons as they open fire on the land battleship inflicting tremendous damage upon the ship.

Unfortunately for Cagalli stray energy cannon fire from a Serpent grazed the back of the plane as the engines were damaged forcing the plane to make an emergency landing in the desert. At the same time Yzak who had attempted to get close to the Strike to fight it found his mobile suit the duel sinking in the sand since his machine wasn't modified or prepared for a desert environment. To top if off he was being attacked by Desert Dawn members with their bazookas. Dearka was suffering the same problem after he fired a shot at the Archangel which instead of damaging it, he freed it instead which only caused the Lesseps to get fired upon.

Dearka was also sinking in the sand as his machine like Yzak wasn't prepared for desert environment. However Trowa was no fool, he made sure that the CGUE he was using was properly modified for desert terrain. The Black modified CGUE managed to hold Duo back as he managed to hold his own against Deathscythe's attacks. Duo was sure he wasn't dealing with the average ZAFT pilot, but it didn't take him long to realize it was Trowa he was fighting. Two things led him to his conclusion; one was the fact that Heero and informed them that Trowa was not only with ZAFT now, but he was using a black CGUE. The second reason was that the fighting style of his opponent was very much like Trowa's own style of combat.

Meanwhile as a battle continued back in Banadiya; Quatre was in his office when a troop of ten ZAFT soldiers bust down the door and aimed their guns at him as he sat at his desk. The young blonde man turned his head to one of the soldiers as he said rather calmly. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"By order of the ZAFT military you are under arrest for assisting a terrorist faction and numerous other charges." One solider said as Quatre's expression remained calm.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes we are. Now are you going to come quietly with us or do we have to use force?"

"Sorry, but I cannot agree to your demands now leave."

"Damn you! Open fire!" the solider commanded as he and the rest fired on Quatre, but their bullets went right through him. The soldiers soon discovered that it was a hologram they were shooting at.

"Now if you excuse me I have another appointment to attend to." Quatre said as the hologram disappeared which was followed by the ground around the area to begin shaking as the small junk pile behind the building was moving as something was rising up. A mobile suit rose up with no doubt using phase shift armor; on its back was a make shift specially designed flight pack made to accommodate the two Heat Shotels on its back. Gundam Sandrock took to the sky as it flew away heading straight for the battle that was taking place miles away.

Shifting back to other events Kira and Andrew were locked in mortal combat as only one was probably going to walk away from this battle by the time its conclusion would come. As Wing Zero and Altron Gundam finished off the last of the Serpents; Andrew signaled DaCosta to gather up the surviving men and retreat to Banadiya. As the heavily damaged Lesseps made a full withdrawal from battle Andrew and Aisha were staying behind to provide them some cover.

"Stop this now the battle is over!" Kira shouted as he and the Strike as was the LaGOWE were charging towards one another.

"Not a chance kid."

As the two machines passed the Strike with its beam saber took off the right leg and right wing attached to the orange machine. Despite the damage the LaGOWE continued its battle as Aisha took aim with the beam cannons on its back and fired on Kira while at the same time Kira aimed for the cannons on its back and sent a shot off. The two shots passed one another as Aisha's shot destroy Kira's beam rifle as the Strike's own shot destroyed the beam cannons on the LaGOWE's back.

"Give it up!" Kira shouted as his machine phase shift down,

"Never" Andrew declared as a small explosion on the back caused some sparks to fly from Aisha's control console. "I will never give up until one of us is destroyed."

As the LaGOWE charged for the final attack with its mouth mounted beam saber ready; Kira went into SEED mode as he ditched the shield and the Aile pack as he drew a combat knife from his hip armor and charged the machine. As the two machines met the Strike embedded one knife into the back of the LaGOWE dealing it with the finishing blow. As the Strike fell back and the LaGOWE dropped to the ground. Right before exploding Aisha and Andrew embraced one another for the last time. The machine exploded ending Aisha's life, but this was not the end of the Desert Tiger which Kira would find out someday.

"It didn't have to end like this!" Kira shouted in anguish because he didn't want to kill him.


	26. Chapter26 A world with too many scruples

A/N: I would like to at this time thank Rave Drifter for specs to the new Tora units that will be appearing soon.

Chapter 26

A world with too many scruples

A couple of hours later Sahib and the rest of Desert Dawn were gathered celebrating the Desert Tiger's defeat. Shortly after the celebration they gathered to honor the memories of those who had died. During the celebration Quatre arrived in the Sandrock Gundam as the other Gundam pilots were having a meeting with Sahib and Murrue. "We have learned that ZAFT has been launching investigations searching for the three machines that helped you during the last battle. Rumor is that ZAFT plans to start holding some towns hostage if they don't locate them."

"We agreed it would probably be best if we left with you." Quatre said with a concerned expression which was soon shared by Murrue.

"I am not sure if I should allow that?"

"If ZAFT believes we have left with you then hopefully that should prevent any harm from befalling the towns." Duo added as Heero also had something to add.

"They would be able to provide better help and protection for the Archangel."

"Besides we are planning to go only as far as Orb. Cagalli wanted us to ask you on her behalf."

"You three maybe fine pilots, but I cannot allow." Murrue was saying, but was cut off by Heero who replied.

"I wouldn't worry about it. They can serve along with us until we reach Orb since the journey through the India Ocean will be very difficult."

"Very well, but Ms. Cagalli and your friends will be your responsibility." Murrue said as she reluctantly agreed. After boarding the Archangel; Kira was in his room looking up something to take his mind off his final battle against Andrew and Aisha. After much time doing research Mwu giving Cagalli a short tour of the ship stumbled upon the young coordinator working as Mwu and Cagalli decided to take a look.

"What are you up to kid?"

"Samurai…ronin?" Cagalli said as she read the highlighted words on the screen. Heero was passing by when he overheard what was going on. Heero walked in and took notice as Kira began explain why he was researching those words.

"Waltfeld said that Heero's eyes reminded him of something called a Samurai and a ronin. I was just wondering what kind of guys they are?"

"A Samurai is an ancient kind of warrior that had been around during the old times in Japan. They were warriors trained ever since they were young to fight, and to follow a strict code of honor. They follow their master who is either the lord of some lands or the commander of an army, but either way they are so loyal to their master that if he gave them the order to kill themselves they would carry it out without question. If they died Samurai usually had to commit suicide." Mwu explained as he went on to talk about what a ronin was.

"Now ronins were something like a Samurai in a way, but they were warriors without masters who act more like Mercenaries as they went out in search of new masters in order to be paid."

"So that's what they are." Kira said as he looked towards Heero who had something to say.

"Samurai's are warriors who serve a master. Unfortunately, the one who commands me is dead. Ronin's are warriors without masters as the Major mentioned that who search out new masters in order to be paid. I have no desire to be commanded by any power nor do I want any profit or gain. Also, I have free will. In short, I am both the master and the samurai."

"A Samurai and a ronin that sounds a little strange, but I guess that's who you are right?"

Kira said as Mwu and Cagalli didn't answer. Meanwhile somewhere along the shores of India was an Earth Alliance carrier, and being loaded onto it was the Hyperion Gundam. Canard Pars stood on the ship as he watched his machine being loaded inside. He turned to an officer and asked "How long will it be before we reach the Archangel and the Strike."

"We should be finished loading up by tonight, and if we leave tomorrow morning we can get to them in five days tops. In fifteen days they should reach a place called the Strait of Malacca, but if we leave tonight as soon as loading is complete we can get maybe two days ahead of them and prepare a trap there or we can attack them when we reach them. Our outside help says he should have what we need ready before our arrival in that area."

"Do it. Call this outside help and tell them we should set up a blockade. A powerful one. Strong enough to stop them in their tracks, and give us time to prepare an ambush." Canard replied with a smile as his mind was entangled with thoughts of excitement as he was eagerly awaiting the moment where he would meet his younger brother face to face so he could kill him and prove he was a success and not him. Three days later as the ship crossed into the red sea as it was about to reach the Indian Ocean in a couple more days. On the deck of the Ship; Miriallia, Kuzzey, Tolle, Kira, Cagalli and Kira had all gone out to see the ocean.

For some of the former residences of Heliopolis this was the first time for them to see the ocean. While Miriallia was teasing Kuzzey with stories of monsters in the ocean; Wufei and Duo were overlooking their Gundams along with Quatre. Deathscythe, Sandrock and Nataku Gundams were in combat worthy, but they were still incomplete machines. Wufei sat inside the cockpit of his machine as he was looking over its OS while Duo was running some maintenance on his own Gundam as Quatre was talking with Heero how to upgrade and improve the performance of the Sandrock Gundam.

Meanwhile on a ZAFT Bosugolof class submarine the Cousteau that was in the area; Rau Le Creuset was sending a video message to Commander Marco Morassim. The video message went as followed. "I can only be remorseful at the death of Andrew Waltfeld, and I suppose I am the one at fault for letting the Archangel to land on earth. I will be landing on earth soon myself for Operation Spilt Break, but in the meantime I hope I can count on you Commander Morassim that you will succeed where I failed." After the message ended Marco wasn't pleased about the message or in particular who sent it.

"Damn you Le Creuset. I'll destroy the Archangel over the Indian Ocean, and show everyone what a pathetic upstart you really are."

Back on board the Archangel; Duo was standing near some crates of supplies and equipment with Wufei, Heero and Quatre when Kira, Mwu and Murdock walked up to them. "Well how are your machines coming along? Murdock tells me that you guys are hurrying to keep them at combat ready status despite that they are incomplete."

"Well the enemy can attack at anytime." Murdock commented as Duo looked at him with a grin and said.

"Well I can understand everyone is worried about enemy attacks and sabotage, but we should also worry about malfunctions with Archangel?"

"I doubt it. This is a state of the art ship." Mwu answered.

"Is that fact? Well, let's pretend that this toy model that I made is the Archangel." Duo said as he pulled out a little model of the Archangel. With a smile Duo began to speak. "We're driving along and along. We could here Mwu saying "I got to go to the bathroom!" Natarle is screaming "Not now damn it!" Suddenly, the thruster exploded probably because of a spark or someone pissed on the engine. Then we can hear Neumann screaming "WE CAN'T STOP! NO! HELP!" As Duo went on with his speech he began smashing the little model of the Archangel up before throwing it onto the floor right after saying "Then the ship falls off a cliff." Then Duo picked it up off the ground to crush it again.

Duo pulls out a lighter and notes. "Then the whole thing catches on fire." The whole model catches fire as the whole thing is in flames. "Tolle would probably be saying OH MY GOD! WE'RE BURNING ALIVE, and Kuzzey would say I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" The God of Death imitates an ambulance siren sound as he pulls out a little toy truck. "Then the Alliance meat wagon comes." The pilot of Deathscythe continued to say.

"Then commanding officer would say Oh my god. and his subordinate would be puking his brains after taking a look at our grotesque carcasses." Duo began making puking noises as he pretended to be the subordinate. "All of that will happen if we don't be careful of malfunctions." Everyone was shocked as each person who had heard Duo's little speech was concerned if he had brain damage or was just insane. Tolle and Kuzzey along with Miriallia who so happened to be there at the time overheard it as the two boys were scarred of him. Mwu decided to make a few comments, but in reality his comments were more like crack-pot jokes.

"Did you eat mud when you were a child?"

"Up Yours Mwu."

Wufei, Quatre and even Heero were questioning Duo's sanity as they were witness to his reenactment he had showed them. Later on the bridge; Sai began picking up some signals as he detected a total of three DINNs. ZAFT's aerial mobile suits were approaching them. On his ship Morassim was in a ZAFT flight suit as he was about to launch in his ZnO.

"Attention everyone…the DINNs will lead the charge while I'll command things from underwater. All mobile suits are to launch. The rest of you cover me and be on the look out for that ship's mobile suit, and be wary of enemy fire. We're taking them down."

The DINNs began to converge on the Archangel in a tight defensive formation as were about to make their first attack run on the ship, but the hangers of the ship opened up as the Skygrasper was the first to fly out to engage the enemy. Meanwhile three GOOhNs launched from the submarine as a ZnO was launched along with them leading the attack. The hangers of the Archangel launched the Wing Zero since it was the only mobile suit that could fly while Kira was released onto the deck of the ship in the Strike armed with a Bazooka. The Nataku, Deathscythe and Sandrock Gundams were kept on stand by just in case.

On the bridge; Murrue was given a report on the approaching DINNs, but soon Sai had to alert the captain of something else. "Captain…we have four new heat sources detected underwater heading out direction. They are three GOOhNs and one ZnO. ETA to attack range fifteen seconds."

"Prepare for emergency take off and."

Murrue was interrupted when Pal shouted to inform here. "A group of torpedoes fired from the GOOhNs heading right for us. They will hit in ten seconds."

"Take off immediately."

The Archangel rose into the air just evading the torpedoes by a spilt second as they went under the ship and disappeared into the ocean depths. The DINNs launched their assault on the Archangel, but Mwu's craft armed with the Launcher parts blasted one of the enemy mobile suits to bits with a well placed ship from the Hyper Impulse Cannon while Heero quickly dispatched of the remaining two DINNs by cutting each one in two with his beam saber as he flew pass them.

Kira was trying to hit the GOOhNs as they swam around under the ship as at random one emerged from the water for a second to fire its phonon masers at the ship's underside. Soon four more GOOhNs arrive on the scene. Heero calls out to the Strike and Mwu as he informs them.

"There is probably a command submarine near by. I'll locate it and destroy it. Can you two protect the ship until then?"

"Leave it to us." Kira said as he fired another shot into the water while Mwu called with a reply.

"Don't worry about us I am the man who makes the impossible possible."

Wing Zero took off in the direction towards the Submarine based on the direction the enemy forces came from while Kira went back into the hanger where he equipped the sword pack as he called Murrue on the bridge. "I am going underwater to engage the enemy mobile suits. I can't hit them…they are moving too fast underwater for me to hit accurately."

"The Strike wasn't built for underwater combat."

"I know that, but what else can we do." Kira said as he dove into the water to deal with the GOOhNs head on. However; fighting underwater was going to prove to be very difficult as two of the GOOhNs rammed into the Strike Gundam trying to overtake its phase shift armor so it would be depleted of power much quicker which would eventually leave the Strike vulnerable to physical attacks.

Using the sword he managed to fight some of them away, but they attacked him like a hungry pack of piranhas that were swarming about a piece of meat that was leaving more than enough blood in the water to attract them. Kira landed a lucky shot as he lacerated a GOOhN with the anti-ship sword by cutting into the top of its head. The pressure of the underwater depths sealed the fate of the GOOhN as it imploded due to the undersea pressure after Kira's deathblow. Another enemy mobile suit was closing in as it unleashed a barrage of torpedoes.

He fired the Panzer Eisen rocket anchor as it latched onto the fin of a GOOhN in mobile armor mode while it was cursing through the water. He used it to pull himself up to it so he could impale its head with the sword. He kicked himself away from it right before it exploded. He used the same move to get in close to about two out of the seven GOOhNs remained. In two minutes he destroyed a total of three more enemy underwater MS leaving only two GOOhNs left, but soon they doubled team Kira as they attacked from both sides. Now Kira and the Strike had the ZnO piloted by Morassim to deal with as it fired what appeared to be almost continuous phonon maser fire. As the two GOOhNs were going to ram into him again the two machines transformed and grabbed him holding the Strike by both of its arms forcing Kira to drop the sword.

"You're only a natural after all." Morassim said with a grin as he was closing in to finish the job.

Meanwhile the Cousteau was surfaced awaiting news of the mission was a success or more reinforcements were needed. Suddenly alarms on the bridge were being triggered as a crew member detected a mobile suit flying in the sky holding a stationary position in the sky. Wing Zero was ready with the Twin-Buster Rifle as it was locked onto the ZAFT sub.

"Target locked on….Twin-Buster Rifle charged and ready." Heero said to himself as he saw confirmation on the screen inside the cockpit informing him that he was clear to fire at any time. "Twin-Buster Rifle fire." Wing Zero let loose a full charged twin buster rifle shot upon the sub as it stuck the vessel and a second later a gigantic explosion was seen in the distance from the Archangel. The Cousteau wasn't just sunk, but it was completely destroyed.

With the enemy submarine destroyed; Kira only had the two GOOhNs left and the ZnO. The Strike had lost the sword so it had more problems to deal with, but as the ZnO fired its phonon maser at the Strike, but the machine struggled free of one of the GOOhNs in time to pull it into the path of the incoming beam taking the hit instead of the Strike eliminating the GOOhN as a threat. Since it had lost the sword; Kira drew the two combat knives and stuck them into the cockpit of the GOOhN killing the pilot and destroying the machine.

The ZnO hasty charged the Gundam as it grabbed the head of the EA machine with one of its large hands as it was about to put one hand on its cockpit to fire a phonon maser shot at point blank. Although he knew that beam weapons don't work well underwater since they are fifty percent less effective than they are above on the surface and in space. Kira took the beam boomerang and stuck it up close to the ZnO's chest before activating the blade. Engaging the blade at point blank range was more than enough to cut through the ZnO killing Morassim and destroying the last foe the Strike had to deal with.

The Strike poked its head out of the water as Heero saw him from above in the Wing Zero so it flew down low to pick him to carry him back into the hanger. Kira climbed out of the Strike as he approached Heero after he disembarked from the Wing Zero once both machines had returned to their holding areas in the hanger.

"From what Mwu has informed me of your performance in battle. I have to congratulate you on your ability to adapt to any form of combat despite that the Strike was never constructed for underwater combat."

"You did alright today kid." Duo said as he climbed up a ladder. "But of course I could have taken them if the good captain sent me out."

"I somehow doubt the Deathscythe can swim." Heero commented.

"Well I don't think Wing Zero could have done any better."

"Perhaps, but who knows."

Kira said thank you to Heero before walking away to head towards the changing rooms to change back into his Earth Alliance uniform. About three days later at Gibraltar; Nicol and Athrun arrived with their mobile suits to meet up with Yzak and Dearka. Nicol and Athrun traveled through some hallways to meet with Commander Le Creuset to discuss the matter concerning the Archangel. When the son of Chairman Zala arrived in the briefing room to meet with the others along with Nicol he noticed Yzak was auguring with Rau, but at the same time he noticed his scar given to him by Kira. The masked commander was the first to notice the rest of his men's arrivals.

"Ah...Athrun and Nicol; how good of you two to arrive. You're just in time for our little meeting."

"Sir." Athrun and Nicol said together as they saluted their commander.

Athrun took another glance at Yzak's scar as their commander took notice and explained. "If you two were wondering why Yzak is keeping his scar instead of having it removed then the simplest answer would be that he will keep it until he defeats the Strike. Now gentlemen we have some business to discuss." The commander pulled out four folders and handed one to each member of his team while explaining. "As some of you are aware that Commander Andrew Waltfeld and Commander Marco Morassim have already been defeated and destroyed by the legged ship, the Strike and the Wing Zero. Now it seems the three more mobile suits have joined up with the legged ship. We are unsure of their capabilities, but the bottom-line is that we must stop that ship from reaching Alaska. However that task has been assigned to our forces at Carpentaria."

"But sir we want to find the legged ship and take the Strike and those other machines down." Dearka said as Yzak butted in to comment.

"That makes two of us…I want to fight them again sir and this time we won't let them get away."

"Is that so…well I suppose I had expected as much from you two so you along with Athrun and Nicol we transfer to Carpentaria and join with our forces their to intercept the legged ship when it reaches the Strait of Malacca in about nine days. Are you boys up to it?"

"Yes sir." All of his men saluted and said in unison.

"Excellent…I will be unable to join you four since I will be with Commander Peacecraft and others planning for Operation Spilt Break. However Commander Peacecraft has informed me that he already has plans for an ambush being laid and he will be sending Trowa Barton along with you four as support. He says that with your support the chances for the trap's success rate will be greatly raised."

"But commander who will lead the squad if you are not present?" Nicol asked as he brought up a good point.

"A good question Nicol…that is why I will appoint Athrun Zala as Commander of the Zala Team, and your mission is to transfer to Carpentaria to join with our forces preparing to ambush the legged ship."

"Sir." Athrun and Nicol said as they saluted, but Yzak and Dearka were not too happy about Athrun being put in charge.

"You're transfer to Carpentaria will begin an in few hours be ready to leave with a transport plane that will carry your respective machines to Carpentaria."

"Yes sir." All four of them said together. Later in a lounge Yzak and Dearka were having a short chat as Dearka started things off.

"Well Athrun being in charge can't be a good thing."

"Well let's just hope he doesn't get us killed."

The following day in space high above the location where the Archangel was a ZAFT drop ship, but at the same time at Gibraltar; Rau Le Creuset and Nicholas Peacecraft was playing a game of chess. The young Peacecraft was using white pieces while Rau was using black pieces. Peacecraft had taken two of Rau's pawns, a bishop, and both rooks while the masked commander had managed to take one pawn, one knight and a rook. The game was becoming intense with each passing moment, but right now it seemed Rau was winning.

"So tell me about this ambush of yours?"

"Its simple really…have the failed Coordinator Canard Pars and his machine called the Hyperion take on the Strike. Imagine it the Ultimate Coordinator Kira Yamato pilot of the Atlantic Federation's Strike fight against failed Ultimate Coordinator and older brother of Kira Yamato; Canard Pars pilot of the Eurasian Federation's new Hyperion mobile suit. After an encounter like that; who do you suppose will come out victorious?"

"A very interesting plan, and quite clever; pitting those two in opposition against one another. How ingenious; you seem to becoming quite the villain I say."

"I am only a villain in the eyes of the enemy, but to the PLANTs I am a hero or a good guy if you will. This world is moderately ruled by opinions and thoughts of others. I wonder if the concept of good and evil even exists or is it just another concept created by man to control man."

"That is a very persuasive question young man."

"Perhaps, but this war may for a fact bring the end of both coordinators and naturals one way or another."

"Indeed…after all. All things that are born eventually die."

"True. People waste their lives searching for their desires and when their lives take a turn for the worst. They think; why did this happen, it shouldn't have happened, it can't be right. Thoughts like those will make them retreat to their own little worlds until they find ideas and things that they like and make them feel better. While in these little worlds of their own they spread these ideals to the rest creating a world with too many principles and statutes. This self-deception…is an unforeseen plague of humanity. Do people build their little precious values and morals based on their own little worlds and their own truths? Will they live the rest of their lives regurgitating and re-digesting, those few pleasant memories they have because they think they are right?"

"True, but then again; no one is right, and no one can certify these truths."

"Exactly…everyone is running away from reality since no one can accept many of the things in our world, and coordinators are one of them because they were born to be capable of greater strength and amassing greater knowledge than the average natural."

"They simply will not accept that they are capable of initiating change within themselves without genetics, they will be unable to continue if they think they have reached an evolutionally dead end. Is it to them that this world is filled with too much pain and suffering, to keep going on. Perhaps they think this way because in recent generations humanity has become accustomed to receiving things from others and that they are the greatest of all."

"This world is indeed full of too many scruples."

"Agreed. They grow envious and hateful of one another for someone better than them, so they believe that they are right because they were born naturally so they become like frightened little children and then they make themselves feel better by hurting those who are better than them."

"Such phrases like be nice to others, and believe in yourself. Are useless."

"Indeed…they only unknowingly add to the troubles this world has. Making people who kill or harm others believe that they are justified in their own way."

"Perhaps." Peacecraft said as he used his queen to take Rau's king as he declared "Checkmate."

"Well played…care to play again."


	27. Chapter 27 Sonata of Virtuousness

Chapter 27

Sonata of Virtuousness

Canard Pars was asleep in his bed on the ship as he was having a dream or rather was reliving a memory that he had experienced a long time ago while he was a young boy about no more than either six or seven years of age. He remembered the lab he was in as he sat in a metal chair wearing nothing but rags as men around him spoke.

"Ah, so this is the experiment created in Mendel."

"But how did he survive?"

"He was supposed to be trashed."

"But one of the assistance pitied him and released him."

"What a nice fellow."

"Now we can start our research on the ultimate coordinator."

"We should be thankful to that person for releasing him."

The men began to laugh, as the dream shifted to Canard when he was two years older running on a treadmill. The men at the research laboratory were pushing the young child to his limits to further their research, and they were mistreating him in ways that were unspeakable. The boy was already on the verge of dropping to his feet when he heard one man say.

"It's no good. This kind of data cannot be used. It's really impossible for us to create our own Ultimate Coordinator. It would have been great if we had gotten the real sample instead of this failure." Canard turned to the man giving a glare and a face full of hate. The doctor didn't take that well. "What do you think you are looking at? You should be grateful that you are still alive you worthless lab rat!" The doctor hit a switch which electrocuted Canard with such a jolt of electricity that he fell to the ground crying in unbearable agony, but he was still alive…barely. "Heh…you only learn after surfing like an animal."

That painful moment along countless others is what woke Canard from his sleep as he remembered all of the hell he had gone though, but soon he was finally going to get some retribution for all of the pain caused because Kira was a success and he was a failure and he suffered as a result of it.

"Kira Yamato…I will kill you will my bare hands."

In orbit above the Archangel's position the ZAFT drop ship was ready to deploy a load of a total of about eight pods, and with them a total of twenty four of White Fang's newest experimental MS numbered the YMF-X21B by ZAFT or otherwise numbered the WFM-03 called the Tora. It was a general all purpose all MS that was capable of not only being piloted by a natural, but can be equipped with a Mobile doll AI. Although a team of AI controlled brand new Tora units may not be enough to bring down the Archangel, but the battle would not only delay the legged ship for a short time giving the ambush party more time to prepare, but would provide prefect data to help with White Fang's mobile suit development.

One by one the pods were deployed as on the surface the Archangel was cursing along the ocean as no one was aware of the danger from above. It didn't take long for Sai in the CIC to notice that radar was picking up falling objects from above. "Captain Ramius we have incoming. Eight ZAFT forces descending pods detected above us."

"Go to level one battle alert. Have Ensign Yamato, Major La Flaga, and Heero Yuy launch to intercept incoming ZAFT forces."

"Yes Madam!" Sai said as he relayed her orders over an intercom to the said individuals. The Strike equipped with the Aile pack and the Wing Zero was rushed to the catapults to be launched after their pilots boarded their respective machines. Mwu was having the engineers equip the Skygrasper with the Launcher parts while the second Skygrasper was being prepared for launch. The hangers of the Archangel opened as one by one each mobile suit was launched.

"Kira Yamato GAT-X105 Strike launching."

"Heero Yuy XXXG-00W0 Gundam Wing Zero taking off."

"Mwu La Flaga Skygrasper launching."

The three professional combat pilots made it out onto the battlefield just as the Tora units were emerging from their pods high above the ocean surface. The machines were white with some black coloring on their bodies, but overall they looked like the RGM-109 heavy Gundam from the Gundam F91 movie without the goofy antenna sticking out the back of its head. Out of the twenty four machines coming down half of them were armed with bazookas while the other half was armed with beam rifles.

On the bridge Murrue was overseeing everything on the bridge as the Archangel weapons from their Gottfried cannons to valiant cannons were being armed and ready. Suddenly she received a call from Murdock as his face appeared on the small monitor on her chair. "Captain we got Duo and Wufei wishing to take off in their machines."

"But weren't they not properly prepared for ocean and air combat?"

"Yeah, but since the last battle we have worked around the clock getting them ready for any more upcoming battles." Duo said as he butted on the monitor, but he was pushed away by Quatre who explained.

"We never really expected on taking part in underwater or aerial combat, but we made some quick modifications and now Deathscythe and Nataku are ready to join the battle both capable of operating in both the sea and the air."

"But aren't your machines still incomplete?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that they are combat worthy." Duo answered for the captain with one of his usual cheerful expressions. "So give us the word and we'll head out there."

"Captain…ten ZAFT ZnO underwater units are closing in from the south; ETA three minutes." Sai shouted as he picked up more enemies coming in.

"Duo and Wufei I want you two to deal with the ZnOs. Can you two handle that?"

"Yes Captain no problem." Duo said with a cocky smile while giving her the thumbs up gesture as Wufei appeared standing next to Duo dressed in an extra EA blue color flight suit. With no obvious expression on his face he only nodded as he simply said the words.

"Just be ready to send us out into combat."

In the Catapult; both Nataku and Deathscythe Gundam were prepared and ready to be launched into ocean. Instead of being shot out both machines walked up to the edge of the open hanger. Wufei took out his double ended beam trident, but instead of a beam appearing at each end a long blade emerged from the center of each end of the weapon. On the Deathscythe's scythe a long blade appeared from the scythe replacing the usual beam blade as it had appeared like the blade on a switch blade army knife.

"Too bad we didn't have any Gundanium for our weapons so they could have operated in the water much better."

"It's unfortunate that standard beam weapons of this world aren't as effective as our old ones."

"Then let's just make due with what we have then." Duo said as he jumped off the Archangel and dove into the water followed by Wufei in his machine. Meanwhile Wing Zero was engaging the Tora units in mid air as shoot off the head of one of them with his machine cannons by shooting at the base of the neck. Taking his beam saber he cut through the waist of another unit as he passed it while evading beam rifle fire.

Kira positioned himself on the deck of the Archangel as he was providing fire support for Heero and Mwu as the fable Hawk of Endymion had take a Tora by surprise as he shot it in the back with the Hyper Impulse cannon. Underwater Wufei and Duo engaged the ZnO units as Wufei charged at a group of five of them while Duo went to deal with the remaining five left over.

"I'll take five and you take five."

"Agreed." Wufei said as he impaled his first kill with his weapon before ripping it out of the ZnO's chest to stab an approaching ZnO in the head. Nataku kick itself away from the damaged machine right before the pressure of the depths finished it off by causing it to implode upon itself. Deathscythe and Nataku were picking off the ZnO units one by one as they continued to face them.

Above the ocean surface the Strike took to the air as it used its beam sabers to slice of the right arm of Tora unit before kicking in the head sending it to coiled with another enemy MS as machine it crashed into fired its beam rifle into its back and the resulting explosion destroyed them both as parts of the exploding Tora's body stabbed into the body of the machine that shot it.

The remains of the destroyed machines fell into the waters of the Indian Ocean below sinking to the bottom of the sea littering it with what was left of them. Below Wufei was getting tackled by two ZnOs, but one of the destroyed Tora's bazookas was sinking pass him as he grabbed it and shot the first one in the chest at point blank before finishing off the next one with a well aimed shot to the chest. With a couple shots left in the bazooka; Wufei decided to capitalize on the opportunity and began making use of the weapon he gained as he was in a position to pick off the remaining ZnOs much quicker and more effectively.

Above the water Wing Zero piloted by Heero wasted another by cutting it completely in half while Kira and the Strike was facing one Tora unit on the deck of the Archangel as the MD unit had drew a katana like beam saber. The Strike drew its second beam saber after throwing its shield into the face of the Tora unit as Kira charged the machine. Using the beam saber in his left hand he knocked up beam katana used by the Tora to have an opening window to take his right hand holding the other beam saber to cut into the left side of its waist to destroy the machine.

It didn't take Heero, Mwu, Wufei, Duo and Kira to start finishing off the last of them, but when there were only three left. Cagalli launched from the Archangel in the second Skygrasper. "Who in the blazes is in the second Skygrasper?" Mwu asked as he tried to radio it. Soon Cagalli's voice was heard saying.

"I am not going to sit back and watch you guys fight and get out numbered. I am going to help you guys finish cleaning them up."

"But we don't" Mwu was saying, but was interrupted when Murrue's voice was heard saying.

"We have more incoming from above."

"Then again we might need your help after all. How many this time captain?"

"The pods have already opened up, and we have an estimated count of about fifteen unknown units. They don't seem to be the same ones you have just fought moments ago." Murrue answered as the units descending came into view revealing them to be black Taurus MD units designed for use in the atmosphere.

"Those are old OZ space mobile suit units called OZ-12SMS Taurus units, but it may be possible that these ones may only be mobile dolls and also possible that they have been modified for use within our atmosphere" Heero explained as the fourteen of the fifteen Taurus transformed into their mobile armor modes and flew towards Heero and Mwu as well as Cagalli as the last Taurus dove into the water and swam straight for the bottom.

"Where the hell is that one going?" Duo asked himself as he and Wufei watched the Taurus make its way to the bottom of the ocean depths as it transformed into its mobile suit mode right before it began scavenging the sea floor. It was searching through the wreckage of the destroyed Tora units for something. It eventually found what it was looking for. Duo zoomed in on it, and noticed it was some kind of black box.

Once seizing it; the Taurus shot up out of the water like a bullet as it quickly fled the area with the object it had recovered as Wing Zero, the two Skygraspers and the Strike were fighting the other fourteen Taurus units. Having experienced facing them before; Heero was having no difficulty dispatching of them, but Kira had some slight trouble with them as he found that while in mobile armor mode they can be rather quick and maneuverable. Such advantages made them difficult for Kira to get a lock on them with the beam rifle, but from below the ocean the Nataku and Deathscythe Gundams rose up. The retracted the blades on their weapons as they engaged the beam blades instead.

"Never fear the cavalry has arrived."

As the Gundams were fighting back Cagalli was caught in a fog cover as she was chased by a Taurus unit, but after being pursued for awhile she managed to shake it in the fog and turn about to shoot it down from behind with some missiles and beam gun fire to its back. However she soon realized that she was lost as she couldn't locate the Archangel, but she did pick up something on her radar so she moved in to intercept it. Thinking it to be the Archangel; Cagalli was surprised to see a ZAFT transport plane instead. Without even thinking about it she launched an attack on it as she fired missiles and assaulted it with beam gun fire. The plane had already taken too much damage thanks to the first wave of attacks as Cagalli stuck the engines. The ZAFT plane fought back as it managed to hit Cagalli's engines before going down, but before it went down the Aegis Gundam along with its pilot inside was launched.

The two landed on an island not too far away as Cagalli landed on one side and Athrun and his Gundam on another. Meanwhile back at the current battle Wufei jumped into the air and impaled his double ended trident into the back of a Taurus that was flying over the Archangel. He kicked it so that it would crash into the ocean. Kira took out a beam saber and picked up his shield as he took to the air and clashed with a Taurus before hacking it to pieces.

Only nine Taurus units were remaining, but instead of staying around for the rest of the battle the machines suddenly turned around and flew away. "Well that was unexpected." Mwu commented as he made a pass by over the Archangel. Heero watched the MD units leave as he asked Duo.

"You said that one of them went into the water and recovered something correct?"

"Yeah that's right…it looked like some kind of black box."

"Hmmm…those new machines must have been prototypes mobile doll units. This was just a test for them, and that black box that Taurus recovered must have contained test and combat data information that will be used for their development." Wufei, Kira and Duo remained quiet as they realized that they were used only as Ginny pigs in an experiment set up by no doubt Nicholas Peacecraft.

"Is it more than likely was can expect more surprises from him?" Mwu asked the pilot of Wing Zero. Heero was quiet for a moment or two until he answered.

"It's more than likely that we will."

"Hey guys were is Cagalli?" Kira asked as he couldn't locate Cagalli's Skygrasper. A short time later at ZAFT's Carpentaria base; Nicol and Dearka were both gathered in some kind of lounge area where they were waiting for either Yzak or Athrun to arrive. Yzak stepped into the room as he made an announcement.

"Guess what guys…our first mission as the Zala Team is to rescue our commander."

Dearka let out a burst of laughter as Nicol turned to Yzak and said "What happened to Athrun?"

"According to what we heard before his plane went down that a small fighter launched a surprise attack on it. We know where it went down and there a few islands in that area. We can start our search there tomorrow morning since it will be dark soon. It will better if we wait until then to begin our search."

At that moment on the island after failing to get in touch with the Archangel; Cagalli decided to explore the island to see if she could find some fruits of some short she could eat. As she wandered through the island's jungle armed with only a pistol. When she reached the other side of the island she was shocked when she saw the Aegis sitting on the shore. The machine was inactive at the moment, however it didn't take Cagalli long to quickly deduce that the Aegis must have been what was inside that transport plane she shot down.

She looked down at the air from atop a hill she was standing on as it didn't take her long to spot the pilot standing near the Aegis's right leg as its pilot seemed busy looking through some kind of bag it had brought out from his machine. Taking the safety off she took aim at the pilot, but lucky for Athrun he sensed something was wrong as he dove to the side to take cover behind some rocks at the very moment a bullet was fired at him. Cagalli fired a few more shots at him, but Athrun was well hidden and protected behind the rock. The blonde haired girl noticed something lying by the rocks, and that object was the gun the pilot must have had with him. She rushed down the hill to recover it before the pilot could, but what she didn't know that Athrun had left it there on purpose to draw his-would-be-assassin out.

He at used the opportunity he opened for himself to sneak around and jump Cagalli from behind as he leap from a rock. He tackled her as he knocked the gun out of her hand before using one hand to take her by the collar before drawing a knife out from his flight suit to slit her throat, but just as the ZAFT elite pilot was about to finish the job Cagalli let out a scream which was one of two things that made him realize that his assassin was a woman. The second thing was that he had his arm right between her breasts as he was holding her by the collar.

"You're a girl?"

Cagalli just wanted to slap him for saying that for he was the third person she had known who had mistaken her for a guy. "Yes I am a girl! What is it with you men?" Cagalli snapped as Athrun looked confounded for a moment. A moment or two later Athrun tied her arms and her legs to make certain she wouldn't cause him any trouble. He may not like the Earth Alliance and any of its soldiers, but he is certainly not a woman hater. He felt it would be wrong for him to kill a woman so he tied her up.

"What on earth are you doing?" Cagalli shouted as she was placed and was leaning against a rock. Athrun walked away as he began climb up into the Aegis and attempted to make radio contact with his forces, but due to the N-Jammers being buried on the planet it make any attempt of communication impossible. Athrun deiced to finally answer her question as he climbed out of the Aegis.

"I can't make contact with the forces at Carpentaria base."

"Well that's no surprise…you and rest of your kind scattered those N-Jammers across the entire world. That's why everything is so messed up."

"You kind fired nuclear weapons at us…what did you think we were going to do…just sit back and let you use them against us again."

As the two had a bit of argument; back on the Archangel Kira was trying to convince Murrue to let him go out in the Strike to search for Cagalli seeing that she had been declared MIA which was short for Missing in Action. Unfortunately Kira was only permitted about two hours of time to search in the Strike. He stayed out much longer than intended as tired searching underwater for any sign of the Skygrasper used by Cagalli.

On the island; it was starting to rain as Athrun had gave up trying to argue with Cagalli as he was concerned about setting up a shelter in a near by cave he found. Cagalli screamed and shouted for him unit she accidentally rolled over into a small placement of rocks that had some water from the sea in it, but it seemed she was having a very unlucky day as it began to rain. She kept calling for Athrun as the water was filling up, and she would probably soon drown if she wasn't pulled out.

A moment later Athrun moved the Aegis's shield over Cagalli to prevent any more rain from filling up the little pool she was in. Athrun arrived a minute or two later and pulled her out of there. "What took you so long?" Athrun pulled her up to the Aegis Gundam where climbed back in to deploy some radar buoys into the water. Once he was finished he cut Cagalli lose. "Huh why did you?"

"You have no weapons so I have no reason to keep you tied up."

Suddenly a crab crawled out from her hair which prompted Athrun to start laughing. The blonde haired woman was confounded at first, but soon Cagalli began to panic when she feels more crabs under her shirt which leaves poor Cagalli freaking out. As night fell Cagalli's clothes were hanging near a fire where they were left to dry as the woman herself was given a blanket to warp herself around in to stay warm. Meanwhile in space at the Junk Guild main office at the Barnacle Space Dock a group of men were gathered in a darkened room. A total of six men were in some kind of conference room. One of them men could be seen as it was none other than Reverend Maiko. One of the five men in the room spoke as he said.

"Thank you for coming to our meeting Reverend Maiko on such short notice."

"Of course gentlemen…we both knew this meeting was going to take place sooner or later."

"And it is taking place now. When Milliardo Peacecraft with his pregnant wife Lucrezia Noin arrived at Mendel along with Heero Yuy and the Wing Zero and Epyon we all knew full well of what may happen when we awoke then from their slumber and when we had restored the resource disposal satellite's life support systems." Following him another man spoke.

"Was it a good idea to awaken those three in the first place?"

"It wouldn't have made a difference. We all knew perfectly well that war between coordinators and naturals was bound to break out sooner or later."

"Just the same wars begin with people and so they will end with people."

"Perhaps, but judging by the intelligence we have gathered…there are those on both sides who are intending on committing acts of genocide against the other. This war will soon grow into something far more bloody and horrifying." One of the other men said as a slightly shorter man noted to the others.

"Well at least with Epyon piloted by Zechs's son Nicholas Peacecraft, and Wing Zero piloted by Heero Yuy perhaps such a scenario will hopefully be prevented."

"Perhaps, but do we even know what Nicholas Peacecraft is intending. Does he really plan to annihilate all naturals just as those radicals on the ZAFT Supreme Council wishes to do?"

"Gentlemen we faked out deaths because we knew men like us would no longer be needed in a time of peace, but nevertheless we all agreed to go beyond the solar system and wander the universe. Eventually we ended up here, and we knew that perhaps we could be useful somehow. Now I feel we can perhaps no longer remain in the shadows."

"Perhaps, but let us remain unknown to the rest of the world for now."

The other four men nodded their heads in agreement as another one asked.

"What about Nicholas Peacecraft? His organization and his aims remain unknown…we need to learn what his real intentions are."

"I agree, but how?"

"I think its time we call upon one of the Gundam pilots to do that for us?"

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Don't worry about that…I'll take care of everything."

"Very well then, but I wish to comment that I am surprised that the other four Gundam pilots would be here as well."

"It seems that fate or perhaps destiny may have had a hand in this somehow, but either way this may work out well to our ends of preventing both sides from destroying one another."

The other men were in agreement once again as another man who appeared to be taller than the rest said.

"We should prepare for the worst case scenario just in case."

"Agreed."

Four of the five men left the room leaving Maiko with the last man, but they were soon joined by another man who entered the room. "Well guess while you guys take care of things I'll perhaps go visit an old buddy of mines." The other two men turned to him with concerned expressions as the older appearing man said.

"You don't mean to bring him into this."

"We need someone who has access to resources so he may be our best choice."

"Very well you may go ahead and do it, so I suggest you accompany Father Maiko back to earth."

"We do."

"Come the children will be missing me." Father Maiko said as he and the other man left leaving the old man alone in the room. He looked at an image of Heero Yuy and Wing Zero fighting against ZAFT as the man thought to himself. _Heero Yuy; will you help bring an end to his pointless and meaningless war as you and the other Gundam once did._ The following morning on the island as Athrun had managed to make contact with Nicol who was approaching in a helicopter, but before he arrived Cagalli was going to return to her down plane. However before leaving Athrun asked.

"Hey are you sure you are not part of the Earth Alliance?"

"No." Cagalli was about to leave when she turned back and said "Hey I am Cagalli what is your name?"

"I am Athrun."

"Well take care of yourself Athrun." Cagalli said as she ran though the jungle to return to her Skygrasper as Athrun said.

"You too."

On the other side of the island the Strike Gundam piloted by Kira arrived. Meanwhile at the Strait of Malacca on an island; Canard Pars was wearing his black and red Earth Alliance Flight suit as he was standing on the open cockpit hatch looking at the sun set. He thought calmly to himself as he watched troops of Virgo I and II units arriving followed by Serpents and some DINNs, GINNs and some of the new Tora units built by White Fang. In near by hills two positron blaster cannons were being set up on movable turrets was being prepared for use in the coming battle.

_In seven more days my day of vengeance will be finally here._

A/N: I don't even need to say what happened between Cagalli and Athrun during the night they stayed on the island since we all know what happens just as it did in the series.


	28. Chapter 28 Quarrel of Brothers

Chapter 28

Quarrel of Brothers

(Seven days later)

Arriving at the site of what will be the ambush site for the coming battle in a few hours; Athrun, Yzak, Nicol, Dearka and Trowa arrived with their machines as they were being prepared for launch for the upcoming battle. They were led to a command tent where they met up with Canard Pars as he was still dressed in his flight suit and with him was a ZAFT commander. The five ZAFT elite pilots saluted the commander as he spoke.

"Gentlemen before I begin; this is Eurasian Special Forces Operative Canard Pars. Pilot of the Eurasian Federation's forces new mobile suit the GAT-1/3 Hyperion. We are working in a joint operation with a few members of the Eurasian Federation who wish to ensure that Archangel never reaches Alaska."

"Commander; remember what we agreed on." Canard said as he shot a glare at him while Athrun was caught by the Eurasian pilot's face as it seemed almost identical to someone he knew.

"Of course…it has been requested by Canard here that he is allowed to face the Strike one on one…no interference or help from anyone."

"Why the hell does he get the Strike?" Yzak roared, but he received a death glare from Canard.

"Because it's the pilot of that machine I want to kill…Kira Yamato. My little brother who thanks to him had me lived a life of hell."

A wave of surprise and shocked filled expressions filled Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol and Trowa. It hit Athrun as Canard bore an unquestionable resemblance to Kira Yamato. "We know for certain that the pilot of the Strike is a coordinator named Kira Yamato, and we have his brother Canard Pars with us. Who is more than willing to help us finish off the Strike permanently; we also have support from White Fang as well to aid us in this battle." The commander noted as Athrun was worried about Kira as his brother…he could see it in his eyes. He wasn't kidding about killing Kira; that much he knew for certain.

"We have setup a blockade that will trap the legged ship as we have positioned two positron blaster cannons on these hills. They will remain hidden until the Archangel is in position. Our forces consist of about forty Virgo I and II units, twenty Serpents, ten new Tora units piloted by our forces, five DINNs, five GINNs and recently arriving ten Taurus units. If they get through we'll chase them to this point where a little surprise we have set up for them will be waiting."

"Excuse me Commander, but do you think that is a bit much?" Dearka asked.

"Considering the machines and the forces the legged ship has defeated so far…I believe this should be more than enough to finish them off. We have also planted and hidden various batteries across the islands so if you men need to recharge just go to these points. Make sure the enemy doesn't see you."

As Athrun sat there for the rest of the briefing he was certain and worried that this was a battle that Kira and those on the Archangel had very little change of surviving through. Meanwhile about a few hours away on the Archangel; Duo was sitting in a room by himself as he looking at some videos he pulled out from his bag. Wufei was with him as Duo was grinning, but also in the room with him was Quatre. Soon Kira and Mwu walked by as they poked their heads in wondering what was going on in the room as they noticed Duo was grinning.

"Hey what are you three up to now?" Mwu said as he was rather suspicious of Duo.

"Oh nothing just looking through some videos I saved from when the shuttle crashed. I was just thinking of watching them to remember our younger days." Duo answered as this caught Mwu's interest.

"Now this I got to see."

"This should be interesting." Kira said as he walked in as Cagalli and Heero took notice from the halls and the two made their way into the room as Duo put in the first video. It came on showing Duo and the rest of the Gundam pilots were attending a super bowl game on their world. Judging by their ages at the event it seemed to be taking place some time after the Mariemaia incident.

"Wow you guys were quite young looking." Mwu commented.

"Thanks." Duo replied as the video continued as the Gundam pilots were making their way to their seats.

The camera was traded to Trowa as he held it as Wufei in the video was asking. "Now why are we here again?" Duo started laughing as he answered simply by slapping Wufei on his back.

"Because don't you guys want to get together and remember these moments. Also wouldn't you guys like to enjoy a good game of football and to relax and have a good time?"

"Yeah guys Duo is right…let's just enjoy ourselves here ok. Besides these front row seats weren't cheap you know."

"I am only here on your request Quatre." Heero replied as he was followed by Wufei.

"I'll stay since I got nothing better to do today. Sally forced me to take the week off saying I was working too hard."

"Well how is the salvaging business going Duo?" Quatre asked as he looked to his happy go luck friend.

"Not too good. Hilde and I owe about seventy five grand on some land we need, but right now I am looking for a very rare bird." Duo said as he pulled out a picture of it to show everyone. "If I catch that bird and bring it back to the owners I get fifty grand for it. I will be well on my way of paying the land off."

"Oh please Duo be realistic for once…what are the chances of you finding that bird?" Wufei noted, but suddenly landing on top of one of the football team's refreshment coolers was the said pigeon that Duo was looking for. Everyone was surprised as they couldn't believe the chances of it showing up. "You have got to be kidding?"

"Quiet guys." Duo said as he got out of his seat and he began sneaking up on the bird. He crept closer and closer to his target; the pigeon seemed as good as his as his hands was about to seize it, but then one of the football team's mascots that was a man dressed up as a knight arrived and scared the bird away as he went for a drink. "Idiot!" Duo shouted as he lost his chance to grab the bird.

"What?"

"Do you realize what you had just done? You have cost me fifty grand."

"So?"

"So you are the biggest damn idiot who just cost me fifty grand."

"Yeah…you can kiss my shinny metal ass pal."

"Really now." Duo said as he pushed the knight, but then the knight pushed him back which prompted Duo to push the knight back again even harder until Duo had taken all he could take as he said "Ok that's it…I am going medieval on you ass." The God of Death punched the knight in the face as he knocked him to the ground, and began kicking the knight's ass. As he was punching the knight senseless; Duo's little fight was being displayed to the whole stadium on the large viewing screen for everyone to see as the whole world and the colonies were seeing what Duo was doing. After finishing beating the crap out of the knight mascot; Duo looked and realized that he was on TV. Not knowing what else to do he smiled and waved at everyone. Wufei turned off the video and said.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Yeah and to think I was banned from ever coming to another super bowl thanks to that."

"Duo…I question your sanity sometimes." Heero commented, but as Duo was about to counter Heero's comment. The God of Death had a better idea. He pulled out the video that was still in the VCR and put in another one as he began smiling. "What are you doing now?"

"Hey Heero remember that one mission where you were needed to do a little infiltration of a mental hospital?"

"Don't tell me you have that on video somehow?"

"Yeah…Sally had some special glasses that had a video camera inside of them. I got the whole thing on video." Duo said as the video began playing. It was revealed that Sally was face to face with a doctor as he was talking to her.

"So Ms. Po what can we do for you today."

"I want you to have a look at friend of mines named Kira." Sally replied as the room began bursting into laughter as Kira's name was used as an undercover name for Heero although Kira didn't find it funny and neither did Heero, but at that moment Natarle was passing by so she stood at the doorway curious what was going on. Natarle almost dropped dead from a heart attack when she saw Heero in the video was dressed up as a mental patient with a white shirt and he was wearing a pink tutu. Natarle's face was turning red as she was trying hard to contain her laughter. Everyone else but Heero was laughing so hard that they began to cry. In the video Sally began pretending to cry as she spoke her fake sob story making her act very convincing.

"It was terrible doctor. My friend here was performing at a college football game where he was hit by some lighting. Now he thinks he is still in the game. It was the best game of his life and if this didn't have he might have gone pro." The doctor turned to look at Heero as he looked at him and said.

"Just give me a shot coach I know I can do it. Its not all about the body, but its mostly psychological." Heero got up acting like a truly troubled mental patient making his performance very convincing. "Allow me to perform a demonstration of a tackle in slow-mo." Heero moving very slowly rushed forward and did a very slow tackle against the doctor, but stopped and said "Now allow me to do it reverse slow-mo." Heero reversed and did everything and said everything he said in complete slow monition as well as in reverse. It was too much for everyone to contain their laughter as their faces were turning red. Natarle walked away and retreated into her cabin where she suddenly broke out into uncontrolled laughter as she had saw a side of Heero she never thought she would see.

A few hours later as the Archangel was about to pass over the island where ZAFT and White Fang forces were hiding in wait prepared to launch their ambush on the legged ship like a cat waiting for the right moment to pounce on its prey. Suddenly a mobile suit shot up from the water in front of the Archangel as it was already pointing its beam rifle at the bridge of the ship. It was Canard Pars in the Hyperion Gundam. With the legged ship right where he wanted them he contacted a bridge full of shocked and horrified crew men and women.

"Attention Atlantic Federation ship Archangel."

Murrue noticed the similar appearance of the Hyperion Gundam between it and the Strike. She saw that everyone on the bridge was terrified as they were fearing their own end was near. "This is Captain Murrue Ramius of the Archangel identity yourself." Canard's face appeared on the main screen in front of Murrue. Canard removed his helmet revealing his face as everyone was astonished as they noticed a resemblance between him and Kira Yamato.

"I am Canard Pars member of the Eurasian Federation Special Forces unit. My demands are simple…order Kira Yamato out in the Strike so that I can fight and destroy him."

"Why do you want to face the Strike?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Canard said as he shot Murrue a glare. "You have five minutes to comply with my demands. Otherwise you will be destroyed."

Suddenly a shot erupted from the hull of the Archangel as a powerful beam shot pass Canard's machine almost striking him. Following that surprise attack which left the Hyperion shaken a hand came out from the hole on the deck made; and seized the leg of Canard's mobile suit pulling it to the ground. At that moment the top of the Archangel's deck opened up and Kira in the Aile Strike Gundam rushed the Hyperion Gundam knocking one another off the Archangel and onto the island below. With his foe pinned Kira shouted at his foe.

"Who are you and why are you after me!"

"Kira Yamato…we finally meet face to face. Finally I can avenge myself upon you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Because of your existence I was made to suffer." Hyperion pulled one of its legs back so it could kick the Strike off of its body so it could have a chance to get back up. Aiming its beam machine Canard roared "It's because of you I was forced to live like animal, and I am going to make you pay for every moment of it." Hyperion fired a swarm of energy beam bullets as the filled the air between the Strike and Hyperion with a storm of beam fire. "So I am sending you to hell even if it kills me!"

Kira retreated into the air to escape the storm fire of beam energy and fired back at Hyperion Gundam with his own beam weapon, but Canard also took to the air as his machine unfolded its dual Forfanterie beam cannons over its shoulders. He fired his cannons straight at the Strike so quickly that the shots nearly hit it, but the two beams grazed the sides of the Strike Gundam's torso. Those shots came too lose for Kira's own comfort. As a hardcore skirmish between the two machines began the Archangel didn't waste time preparing their weapons and launching Heero who was already inside Wing Zero; for you see it was him who fired that hole using a small charged shot from the buster rifle though the hanger and grabbed Hyperion's leg.

Following Heero was Quatre, Duo, and Wufei in their machines and lastly Mwu in the Skygrasper. They were about to engage Hyperion Gundam, but suddenly Aegis, Buster, Duel, and Blitz Gundams and the CGUE DEEP Arms followed by other ZAFT and White Fang forces lying in ambush to emerge and launch their attacks. The Archangel was completely caught by surprise as the hidden forces launched their assaults as the skies in the area were lit up with beam and cannon fire.

The Archangel was under heavy assault by ZAFT and White Fang mobile suits as Wufei and Duo followed by Heero had no choice, but to turn their attention to the attacking troop of enemy mobile suits. Distracted for but a moment; Kira was shot at by Hyperion's beam cannons. However the Strike raised its shield just in time to prevent it from the striking him, but the powerful beams destroyed his shield. The Strike Gundam tripped over itself as it was falling back from the blast as Canard was already reloading his beam machine gun to release another shower of beam shots.

With a smile of cruel unbending satisfaction Canard watched as the hit areas across the body of the Strike with the beam machine gun. As the Strike was riddled with beams from the gun; although he managed to avoid getting hit in the chest, but the Strike's right and a part of the lower torso wasn't so lucky. The leg was shredded by so much beam rifle that it was reduced to Swiss cheese before the leg along with some of the torso exploded. The mobile suit crashed to the ground as it tried to get up, but Canard was already on him as the Hyperion kicked him over leaving the Strike lying face first in the sand of a shoreline.

Taking his beam machine gun he shot of the Strike's left arm from the shoulder down with a merciless showering of beam fire, but before he could finish the job by shooting into the cockpit; Kira fired up the boosters as he managed to get the Strike into the air. Going into SEED mode the young pilot drew one his beam rifle as he fired one shot after another at Hyperion Gundam.

However Kira could only watch as his shots were blocked by the Hyperion's lightwave shields as it activated the one built into its left forearm. "Sorry Yamato, but despite that my machine doesn't have phase shift armor of its own it does however have lightwave shields. The same kind of shielding technology used by Fort Artemis is being used by my machine." Kira grew worried as all he could do was keep himself in the air and keep his distance from Hyperion as it continued to assault the Strike with beam rifle from the ground.

Meanwhile as the Archangel was firing what weapons it could to fight off the attacking hordes of mobile suits; Heero and the Wing Zero were locked in combat against Kira's friend Athrun Zala and the Aegis Gundam. At first Athrun tired to take out the Wing Zero from a distance with his beam rifle, but that proved impossible as the angel winged Gundam proved to be far to nimble to take on at long range. Left with only one way of engaging the Wing Zero; Athrun put away his shield and beam rifle before he flew on his Guul to the take Heero Yuy on in a battle of beam sabers.

Engaging both of his forearm mounted beam sabers before jumping off his Guul upon which he activated his foot mounted beam sabers he was descending the on the Wing Zero from above. Heero took Wing Zero just as it finished cutting a GINN in two with its beam saber and jumped to the side to avoid getting sliced by the beam sabers on the Aegis's feet. The beam sabers deactivated right before the machine landed on the ground. Heero swung his beam saber in a vertical slash that sliced off the tops of some palm trees as he was attempt a low below the belt slice to take out the Aegis's legs, but Athrun saw the attack coming as the Aegis jumped over the Wing Zero as the Aegis's right foot mounted beam sabers reactivated and in a amazing feet of what could be perhaps known as a feat of mobile suit gymnastics as the Aegis was turning over in mid air fully extending its right leg straight so the blade could cut into the Wing Zero's back.

Lucky the angel winged Gundam dropped down to the ground just scarcely evading the attack. Heero shot back up to his feet and drew a second beam saber from the Wing Zero's wing binders and turned around just in time to use a scissor configuration of his two sabers to catch an incoming horizontal slash that was coming down on him from above. Just when Heero thought he had Athrun caught and cornered the Aegis Gundam engaged one of its feet mounted beam sabers and tired to kick and slice the angel winged Gundam, but Heero backed off just in time.

As the two fought; Trowa was in battle with Wufei because he was providing back up for Dearka since his machine wasn't designed for close range combat. The former pilot of Heavy Arms drew the CGUE DEEP Arms unit's heavy beam sword as it held the anti-ship sword up to use in combat against Wufei. The Buster Gundam provided range support as it let loose some missiles against Nataku as Trowa worked to keep Wufei from getting through him to Dearka.

To counter against the swarm of missiles; Nataku Gundam spun its double ended beam trident in front of it using it to shield itself from the missiles. Once all of the missiles were taken care of; Wufei charged the DEEP arms unit as the two began to clash with their weapons as Trowa sent a little message to his former comrade.

"Wufei it seems you are here too."

"Trowa is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I am fighting you because I have joined with ZAFT."

"WHAT?" Wufei shouted as he had to jump away from Trowa as he aimed one of the DEEP arms unit's shoulder mounted thermal energy cannons. The powerful green beam flew pass him as he kicked off the ground and rammed the ZAFT machine knocking it over on its back on the ground, but before Nataku could inflict any harm upon the machine Dearka fired both of the Buster Gundam's weapons at him forcing Wufei to back away.

Also in battle was Duo against Nicol as their Gundams the Blitz and the Deathscythe Hell were facing one another. At first their battle involved that both machines had tried to get the jump on one another using their machine's respective sheath technologies, but since the Deathscythe was still incomplete all it could do was use its Hyper Jammer to make it difficult for the Blitz to get a lock on him with its weapons and the Blitz Gundam's mirage colloid was also giving Duo a hard time. When mobile suits decided to take the gloves off and shut down their sheath capabilities that was only when the two machines began to fight it out.

"Well that's not a bad looking Gundam." Duo commented as he jumped to the side to avoid the Blitz Gundam's lancer darts. He successfully dodged the first one, but he had to use his beam scythe to destroy the other two before they could strike him. "That little shield with all those weapons on it isn't too bad either, but you got no chance of winning."

Duo countered attacked as he rushed the Blitz Gundam kneeing it in the stomach before slapping it across the face before taking off its left arm with its beam scythe. The black machine hit the ground hard as it was lying on its back as Duo the God of Death was standing over Nicol as it appeared he considered that he had won.

"You're not worth killing pal, but be thankful I didn't think taking you down would be necessary."

As for Yzak and the Duel Gundam they were fighting Quatre and his Sandrock Gundam. The heir of the Winner family was shooting shots from his a GINN machine gun he was using for his mobile suit against the Duel, but with a spray of missiles and a well aimed shot from his shoulder equipped rail gun the missiles hit the ground in front of Quatre throwing him off balance long enough for a rail gun shot to destroy his machine gun. With no additional weapons left at his disposal; the Sandrock brought out its famous heat shotel weapons. The blades glowing with heat as Quatre used one of the Sandrock's well known famous assault combos called the Cross Slash which successfully not only damaged the Duel Gundam's chest in the blinding speed that the assault was preformed, but Quatre had taken out both of the Duel Gundam's arms.

"What!" Yzak shouted as he knew he was forced to retreat.

Quatre ignored him as he charged the other mobile suits harassing the Archangel. He began working on picking off the GINNs and the Virgo units as Duo took to the air to take care of the Taurus and DINN units. The battle was starting to turn against ZAFT and White Fang, but they were prepared for such a problem as the two Positron blaster cannons set up and getting ready to fire on the legged ship. Seeing the light from the two cannons charging up for a shot; Heero kicked Athrun away from him as he took to the air and took both Buster rifles he had. He aimed each rifle at each of the two Positron Blaster Cannons right before firing to take them out. With the threat of the cannons now gone; Heero's attention was called by to the battle against the Aegis.

Focus back on Kira and Canard; the Strike managed to keep its distance from the Hyperion Gundam as it grew tired of trying to shoot it down, but instead restored to cutting it with its beam knife which oddly enough its blade was about almost as equally as long as a beam saber's blade. Kira was force to ditch the beam rifle as he drew his beam saber to defend himself, but he soon had another problem as the Strike was running dangerously low on power.

Canard intercepted the beam saber with his beam knife as Hyperion delivered a good kick to the chest that sent it falling to the ground as Canard slashed across the chest of the Strike Gundam exposing its pilot as the cockpit was opened up thanks to the cut on its chest. The Strike's phase shift powered down as it fell, but Duo arrived in the Deathscythe where he grabbed Kira and hurried him back to the Archangel. Quatre moved in to distract Canard as most of the Mobile suit forces fighting against them had already been dealt with.

"Come back here you coward!"

Canard was angry that he didn't have a chance to finish Kira off, but he suddenly noticed he was about out of power himself. So taking this moment the Hyperion moved across the island to where they hide a spare battery for him to use. While he was using it to recharge the Archangel was moving across the island trying to get away from the battle. Heero finally managed to force Athrun to retreat after he fought the Aegis until it almost ran out of power, and was forced to retreat.

Using his Buster rifle he blasted groups of enemy MS and MD with well controlled power shots that were more than enough to destroy the enemy machines. Quatre did the same as he helped cut some Virgo and GINNs in two with his heat shotel weapons. On the bridge the Archangel had taken damage as small fires were being reported on areas of the ship, but unknown to the crew the battle was but one of the few things that had happened. Somewhere on the ship near the rear of the legged ship a group of about twenty six armed ZAFT Special Ops soldiers that had snuck aboard the ship during the battle. One of the men was speaking to a fellow in an EA uniform.

"We'll hide here until nightfall when most of the staff will be asleep. Make sure no one comes in here."

"Of course no problem."

As ZAFT and White Fang forces retreated allowing the Archangel to escape, but they weren't aware of the passengers they had just received. Meanwhile at Gibraltar; Nicholas was in his office drinking a can of soda as he was looking at a report he had received about the battle that had taken place only moments ago. Canard was unable to continue pursuit since the legged ship was gone by the time he was done recharging his machine. But the young man received word that his team of Special Ops had made their way aboard thanks to one of his men already on the ship. A smile formed as his lips curled into a thin smile as he thought.

_Excellent…even if they somehow survive the Special Ops I sent. They'll have to escape my pincer next._


	29. Chapter 29 Towards the land of Peace

Chapter 29

Towards the land of Peace

As distance was being put between ZAFT and White Fang forces; the Archangel had a moment of peace. As evening was approaching the armed team that made their way onto the ship was preparing to take it over. They were checking their ammo clips to automatic rifles equipped with silencers. Once ready they took off the safety on their weapons before making certain they had their combat knives and grenades. They wanted to make absolutely sure that they had everything they need to take the ship.

One man stood by the door who appeared to be the leader as he called to his men. "Alright; night has fallen, and its past midnight. We move down the hall, and we take out any crew member we encounter discreetly. Do not use your firearms…use knives only until we have no other opinion. We must converse ammunition and we have no clear idea how many people are aboard this ship despite our reports say that there is only a skeleton crew. We capture the ship's armory and bridge. Once we have them under our control we'll move this ship towards our allies where they will board and take care of the rest from there. Understood?"

"Yes sir." All of the men said quietly as they saluted him, but before leaving the leader gestured for another Special OPS solider to give their insider a suitcase they had brought aboard as the solider explained. "That is the item Commander Peacecraft has prepared for you along with instructions. If we fail to capture the ship then you are to proceed with our back-up plan." The insider nodded his head as he understood what to do. The man left so he could retreat to his cabin where it would be safe while in a few minutes the ZAFT soldiers were move in and attempt to take command of the ship.

A short time later in his cabin; Heero Yuy was awake as he was working at a computer examining something right before he heard a body fall in the hallway outside his cabin. Alert and aware; the pilot of Wing Zero opened up a draw near him and drew forth a pistol, and with it he also took out a combat knife. He crept up to his door and he opened it to see a Special OPS solider dragging away the body of a crewmen that was killed that had blood around his neck meaning that his throat was cut. As the solider was reacting to Heero's presence as he was about to throw his knife at him, but the Gundam pilot reacted much quicker as he threw his knife before his foe did striking him into the throat killing the solider in seconds choking to death on his own blood.

Heero didn't notice anyone else in the halls, but he went into his room and made a call to the bridge. Pal's face appeared as a question was issued to the Gundam pilot. "What is it Mr. Yuy?" Heero went straight to the point of his call as he pulled up the body of the Special Ops solider he killed and explained.

"We have armed stowaway soldiers on board and they have already killed a man. Inform the captain at once, but don't sound the alarms yet otherwise it will alert the enemy. A group of them will try to take the bridge so lock it down...don't let anyone in."

"Uh…right away."

Pal called Murrue in her cabin as the female Earth Alliance officer had fallen asleep for the night in her room. At the same time; Heero made his way into the hall after taking the automatic rifle equipped with a silencer the solider he killed possessed. He moved with stealth down the hallway as he saw a few more moving down the hall towards the armory. Heero counted a total of five were on the move. Before Heero could pursue he slipped into Wufei and Duo's room that the two had to share under the captain's orders.

He woke Wufei first who shoot him a glare for waking him, but Heero was already ready with an explanation before he could ask. "We have some unwanted company. To be more specific we are about to deal with armed soldiers…possibly a Special Forces group that snuck aboard the ship during our last battle."

"I see so that's why you woke me."

"I spotted a group heading for the armory, but it's more than likely that their primary target is the bridge."

"Correct…now I'll awake Duo and we can deal with our guest before they learn that the ship has been alerted to their presence."

"Very well, but first grab this end of Duo's bed." Wufei suggested as he and Heero grabbed one end of Duo's bed on the top bunk right before turning it over sending the God of Death falling out of bed and hitting the ground face first. Duo wasn't exactly happy about being rudely awaken, but before the Gundam pilot could make a fuss Heero silenced him by putting his hand over his mouth and telling him.

"We need you awake to help us take care of some well armed stowaways on board the ship. I need you to go and wake Quatre. I heard from Murdock he fell asleep in the cockpit of Sandrock while he was working on it. Take this" Heero gave Duo the extra pistol he took from one of the soldiers he killed.

"Alright I'll go fetch sleeping beauty, but when this is over I am going to give you guys' hell for waking me like that."

"Ok then…Heero lets clean house." Wufei said as he took out a katana sword he had with him.

In the halls towards the armory; Kira was walking down the hall heading towards the hanger to do some late night work on the Strike's OS. He knew Canard may attempt to go after him again seeing how enraged he was, so he thought while repairs on the machine were being made he could do some work on the OS or at least see what improvements he could make.

Unfortunately; the young man picked a bad time for an evening stroll in the halls as he turned his head just in time to see one of the five Special Ops soldiers jump at him with his hand holding a knife, but thanks to aid from his coordinator reflexes he ducked and flipped the solider over him sending him flying into a wall. The rest of the soldiers began to quickly take aim with their weapons, but before they could turn Kira's body into Swiss cheese using automatic rifle fire. Heero and Wufei surprised the soldiers from behind. Wufei made short work of them using his katana to cut the spine of one solider before taking out another one by beheading him while Heero gunned down the remaining four with the rifle he claimed from the solider he killed earlier.

"Heero, Wufei?"

"Kira can you use a gun?" Heero asked the coordinator as the solider Kira sent flying into the wall got up and was about to lunge at the young man again, but Wufei threw his sword pass Kira using it like a spear as it nailed the man in the throat killing him and pining him to the wall as the sword's blade went through his neck. Kira nodded his head as he only answered.

"Yeah, but I don't use them much."

"Good enough…we don't know how many more of them could be on board. We need to head towards the bridge…that is where they are most likely going."

"Ok."

Wufei followed by Heero and Kira after the Gundam pilot recovered his sword from the throat of the solider he killed as the three rushed to get to the bridge to deal with the rest of the Special Forces Team that are still aboard the ship. Meanwhile at the elevator that leads to the bridge the twenty Special Forces members arrived as they were attempting to crack the lock and get inside.

"They locked the door…means they must have caught onto us somehow or this is a security measure our insider never mentioned."

"They are probably onto us. Burt and his team must have been caught." Another Special Ops member said as he watched the hallways behind his fellow team members.

Down the hall Mwu, Murrue and a few armed soldiers had received word of the men that had boarded their ship. Mwu was peeping at the men from the corner at the end of the hall trying to count how many were they up against. "Lets see…one….four….ten…twelve…sixteen…twenty. We're up against exactly twenty armed Special Ops Coordinators." The EA pilot had an assault rifle in his hands as he took off the safety ready to charge in there with guns blazing, but he knew perfectly well that was not a good idea.

"We have ten men here including the two of us, but I am not sure if we can take them all out before they can fight back." Murrue said as she figured the odds weren't in their favor. At that moment Kira along with Heero and Wufei showed up. Murrue turned to the three men and asked them. "What are you two doing here?" The captain was referring to Kira and Wufei.

"We were dragged into it." Wufei replied as he turned to Mwu. "How many are we up against?"

"Twenty…I am not sure how many we can take out…there is a chance those men could be wearing body armor."

"He's right…the ones I thought wore body armor, but when I gunned a few of them down I aimed for their heads and shot many of them in the neck."

"Oh great…our chances of taking them down have just gotten slimmer." Mwu grumbled.

Heero was looking at the sprinklers above them before peeking down the hall looking at the men. He scanned the area some more before he turned to Mwu and Murrue asking the two. "Can you trigger the sprinklers for the hall where those men are at?" Murrue looked at him for a moment before answering.

"I believe so…I just need to reach a monitor station."

"Then can one of you activate them then?"

"Alright, but I hope you know what you are doing?"

As Murrue left with Mwu to carry out Heero's request; the said Gundam pilot and Kira were trying to quietly open up a wall panel as they got their hands on a high voltage power cable. It was dangerous holding it, but using jackets from Kira and one of the soldiers they used it to carefully hold it and while trying to use them to avoid getting electrocuted. The group waited for the sprinklers to activate and within minutes before the Special Ops could break the lock and get onto the bridge the sprinklers for that area of the hallway they were in began pouring down water on them.

"Wait for it."

Heero wanted everyone to wait as the puddle of water forming at the feet of the men grew larger and was moving towards them as they were confused what was going on. One of them thought that tampering with the lock triggered the sprinkler system. Finally as the puddle grew large enough; Heero tossed the cable as electricity sparked from its end as it stuck the watery surface on the ground below sending powerful jolts of electricity towards the men. The Special Ops team was electrocuted to death as the lights on the bridge and some cabins flickered for a few moments before returning to normal.

One of the EA soldiers cut off the electricity current traveling through the cable making it safe to walk across the puddle of water that covered the whole hallway. Heero knelt down and looked over the men as Wufei joined him. Mwu and Murrue returned as Kira remained at the far end of the hall. He was getting sick because he saw one of the legs of the dead soldiers twitching. Quatre and Duo arrived and saw the scene noticing they were too late to really do anything. A short time later while clean up was underway; the insider was in his cabin using a communication device as he was sending his report to Commander Peacecraft informing him that the Special Ops team failed.

Back at Gibraltar; Nicholas was looking over some files and intelligence reports when he saw a beeping sound on his desk. He put his two fingers and his thumb onto a special security identifier as the computer accepted his ID, and a screen appeared in front of him revealing the insider's report. A frown was upon the face of the Lightning Count as he thought to himself.

_So my men failed to capture the legged ship…no matter…I'll simply have to use less delicate and discrete measures. My pincer plan is already prepared, but in order for it to work I must lead them into it. This is something I should see to myself._

Nicholas Peacecraft rose up from his chair as he began putting away the files he was looking through. After he was finished he pushed a button to summon a solider into his officer. After a salute; the ZAFT commander ordered him. "Prepare Epyon for launch and inform the advance team that Special Ops team has failed so we'll proceed as previous planned. Tell the Zala Team to continue pursuit, but do not engage until I arrive."

"Yes sir."

With that the man went to carry out the commander's orders while back on the Archangel the following day. Inside the hanger while repairs on the Strike were still underway; a man wearing an Earth Alliance uniform carrying a suitcase walked up to a mechanic. After whispering a few words to him; the mechanic took the suit case and carried it away. About almost seven days later; the Zala Team accompanied by Canard Pars was in hot pursuit of the Archangel on their submarine as they were followed by five more submarines. The lead submarine was surfaced as out in the distance; Epyon appeared as it landed inside the submarine. A short time later; Nicholas Peacecraft met with Athrun, Canard, Yzak, Dearka, Trowa and Nicol on the bridge.

"Good morning gentlemen. Forgive me for taking so long to arrive, but I had hoped the Special Ops team I sent to capture the Legged Ship were defeated and killed, but I am pleased to say that I have another back up plan already ready."

"What is this plan?" Canard spat.

"Yeah…so far we have been keeping our distance from the legged ship these last couple of days so it better be something good." Yzak snapped as he was already clearly impatient with the situation.

"I trust you boys have read Sun Tzu's Art of war correct?"

Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, Trowa, Nicol, and Canard nodded their heads as Dearka added in a comment.

"So what about it?"

"Some times the best way to defeat an enemy is to make them think they are safe when they are with allies, but if their so called allies were our own men deceiving them then we can gain the element of surprise on them and deal a crippling blow to them. Our plan is based on an old strategy which I doubt those Earth Alliance grunts will see coming. We'll use a pincer strategy on them along with something else I added to spice it up a little. We'll chase the Archangel towards what they will think is a fleet of allied ships that had come to assist them, but when they get close to them. They will open fire on them catching them completely by surprise damaging the ship quite heavily in the process. We will arrive moments later and surround them and hit them from all side. The Strike, Wing Zero, and those other machines will be our only concerns. Canard I want you to deal with the Strike as we agreed, and the rest of you pick your targets, but I'll deal with the Wing Zero personally."

"That's quite a plan, but will the legged ship fall for the ploy?" Athrun asked with a concerned expression.

"I am certain they will, and I am certain things will work in our favor."

On the Archangel's bridge; Neumann was sitting at the helm of the ship with Tolle next to him, but at Sai's station he was detecting fourteen heat sources. Once he was finished identifying them he alerted the captain. "Captain Ramius; we have fourteen heat sources heading in our direction."

"What are they?"

"Eight DINNs along with the Aegis, Buster, Blitz, Duel, CGUE, and….Epyon and that other mobile suit that attacked Kira. ETA…six minutes…they are closing in."

"The Archangel is taking off…I want engines at maximum. We need some time to prepare. If we are lucky we can exhaust most of those mobile suits of their power before we engage them."

The ship was alerted as Heero, Mwu and the other Gundam pilots quickly prepared for combat while Kira was forced to sit this one out since he was unable to go out with his machine still badly damaged from his fight with Canard. Meanwhile not too far away from Orb's territorial waters was a fleet of what appeared to be Earth Alliance cruisers and battleships along with some carriers was moving to intercept the Archangel, and what had also appear join with it. In the cockpit of Epyon; Nicholas had a thin smile on his face as he ordered his men.

"Remember everyone…we're to chase the legged ship into the line of ships up ahead."

"Sir!"

On the bridge as the catapults were opening up as the Wing Zero was being loaded and prepared to launch as the Skygrasper with the Launcher parts. "Heero Yuy, XXXG-00W0 Gundam Wing Zero heading out." Wing Zero was sent out first as made a fly around the Archangel before landing on the deck of the ship. Mwu was up next as he launched and took to the air. He stayed close to the Archangel. Quatre, Duo and Wufei were kept on standby since Sandrock and Nataku couldn't fly, but although Deathscythe may be able to, but it was being kept back in reserves.

On the bridge Sai noticed something in the distance that being detected not too far up ahead. It was a fleet of what the computers were saying was Atlantic Federation vessels. "Captain Ramius I have a fleet of Atlantic Federation ships up ahead on. Putting on screen." On the overhead viewer a fleet of about seven cruisers, five carriers and five battleships was heading straight towards them. "We have confirmation that they are from the Atlantic Federation."

"Hail them."

A moment later an Atlantic Federation Captain appeared on the screen as he greeted everyone. "Captain Ramius; I am Captain Davis and we have been secretly dispatched to escort you back to Alaska if you were successful in getting this far. We owe you an apology for that informing you, but our deployment to assist you is secret since we are so dangerously close to a ZAFT base I am sure you understand."

"I see, and I suppose all things considered that it should be no surprise that your deployment was secret."

"Either way we are prepared to assist you."

Inside the hanger of one of the carriers was a short haired man with wild silver hair. His golden eyes were looking down at the controls of his prototype machine. Barring easy going facial features and average body build. He was preparing to take off into the sky with the rest of his squadron who were a famous squadron within the Eurasian Federation known as Death Wind. At the controls of one of the new Prototype new mobile weapons known as the CAT-X3/3 Hyperion Gundam. The third Hyperion unit created armed with the same armaments as Canard's Hyperion Gundam. The only real differences between his machine and Canard's were that the color scheme of his machine was night black, his machine had a experimental electrocution whip built into one of its forearms and his Hyperion Gundam had a self-destruct built into it.

On the flight deck; five attack planes were preparing for take off as they planes were also painted night black. They were all part of the Death Wind Squadron as their leader was inside the third Hyperion Gundam's cockpit. "Captain we are ready to begin the operation." A voice inside his cockpit said as the man looked up and replied.

"Alright…when the Captain gives the word we head out. Our objective is to take the Archangel and any opposing mobile suit out."

"Sir!"

On the deck of the Eurasian Federation's target; the Archangel was about only minutes away from joining the fleet with Epyon and the rest of ZAFT biting at their ankles as they were closing in. Deathscythe was deployed onto the deck with Wing Zero followed by Nataku Gundam carrying a bazooka and Sandrock armed with a beam rifle.

"I don't like this." Heero commented as the head of Wing Zero turned looking at the fleet of ships and then the approaching Epyon and ZAFT forces. "Something isn't right."

"What are you worried about?" Duo asked, but Wufei was already sensing what Heero was feeling.

"I agree…Epyon can travel much faster than that. It's chasing us slowly on purpose giving us time to reach those ships, but why?"

"Either he is stall for time or…he is waiting for us to reach those ships."

As the Archangel had reached the ships their weapons and cannons were being aimed at them. When Heero and Wufei saw this; they both immediately called Murrue on the bridge. "Murrue it's a trap; pull away now!" It was too late as the Archangel flew over the fleet of ships and it was at that very instant they opened fire on the Archangel from all sides. The bottom portion of the ship was being heavily bombarded from below as machine cannon and heavy weapons fire tore through the ship's underside.

Wufei and Heero leapt into action as Nataku shot the first ship in his sights with the bazooka destroying the bridge while Wing Zero took to the air taking one of its buster rifles and sinking one ship from above. Quatre tried to destroy the missiles fired at the ship while Duo played hop scotch on the ships as he jumped from one ship hacking off their bridge or heavily damaging them by cutting the enemy ships apart as he jumped from one ship to another. A battle equipped, but from one of the carriers the black Hyperion Gundam emerged and began attacking Duo as it jumped onto the ship the God of Death had recently made his way to after cutting apart the bridge with his beam scythe. Taking his beam knife he fought the God of Death.

"What the hell…where did this guy come from?" Duo said as he blocked the black Hyperion Gundam's attempt to stab him in the back from behind. In a surprising move; the enemy MS kicked the Gundam back right before using a vertical cut to slice Deathscythe Gundam's beam scythe in two. Stunned for a moment; Duo was going to duck and head butt his foe, but instead while he was knelling down in a lighting flash display of deadly effectiveness and swift movements. Deathscythe was beheaded, and was about to be finished off. Duo retreated to the air to avoid getting killed, and due to the damage his machine had suffered he had no choice but to withdraw back to the Archangel. The Black Hyperion turned its attention to another target.

At that same moment; Nicholas and the rest of the Zala Team along with a group of DINNs arrived and launched an attack. Canard was looking for Kira while Nicholas was heading straight for Wing Zero to confront Heero again. Trowa was leading the attack on the Archangel in his CGUE DEEP Arms unit as it rode on its Guul he was riding as the airborne mobile suits were flying behind him in formation.

"Spread out and take out the ship's engines, weapons and the bridge if at all possible."

"Sir."

The DINNs spread out to launch their attack, but one of them was shot though the chest by a Skygrasper armed with an Impulse Cannon. The other DINNs were moving to attack the plane, but Wing Zero intervened and quickly dispatched of them by hacking them apart with the use of both of its beam sabers taking one out after another by either cutting through their waists or slicing into their cockpits while flying pass them at high speeds.

After the DINNs were defeated; Epyon arrived with its beam sword drawn as Nicholas called out to Heero. "Lets finish where we left off shall we." Heero didn't reply as he piloted Wing Zero to confront Epyon head on as the two machines began to clash once more. "I suppose it's the destiny of these two machines to always fight one another wouldn't you agree? Or is it the pilots who must force these machines to face one another or could it be the Zero Systems of our machines want to fight one another. Tell me Heero do you know the answer?"

Heero was silent as he fought Epyon as they exchanged blow after blow. Meanwhile at that same moment; Wufei was now in combat against the third Hyperion Gundam as he and its pilot fought against him and Nataku. The Gundam drew its double ended beam trident exchanged blows with the black machine as it countered with its beam knife. Hyperion kicked the Gundam back as it engaged its beam cannons and fired. Wufei may have been killed if he hadn't rolled over the side of the ship allowing the Earth Alliance ship to take the hit instead of him. As the back side of the battleship they were fighting on exploded; Wufei rose up from the water and tackled the black mobile suit sending both of them over the side.

Meanwhile not too far away; a fleet of Orb Aegis class battleships were drawing closer as onboard one of them was a mobile suit. It was the Tallgeese III and in its cockpit was none other than Zechs Merquise also known as Milliardo Peacecraft. As he watched the battle though a video feed the ship was providing for him as he sat within his machine's cockpit…only these thoughts were passing through his mind.

_Wing Zero and Epyon clash once more, and my son fights against his own teacher. If they draw any further into our territory then I may have to step in._


	30. Chapter 30 The SEED Factor

Chapter 30

The SEED Factor

As the battle between ZAFT, White Fang, Eurasian Federation and the Archangel continued. The battle was growing more intense with each passing moment. Left with defending the ship by himself; Quatre and his Sandrock Gundam were left to defend against the Aegis, Duel, Buster, and Blitz Gundams by himself. With all things considered he was doing alright, but that didn't mean a four against one battle wasn't nothing but easy for the Gundam pilot. With some support from the Archangel as it was firing helldart missiles into the air; Quatre fired several shots at the enemy MS as they circled the Archangel like a group of vultures.

"Just one mobile suit is protecting that ship." Dearka said with a smile.

"With everyone else distracted this should be easy."

After hearing Yzak's comment; Dearka sent his Buster and the Guul it was riding on nose diving towards the Archangel with guns blazing as he said "Then lets take that ship down." Yzak was more than happy to join him, but Athrun and Nicol were moving for a different approach.

"Nicol…get under the ship and go for the engines. I'll target the weapons and draw their fire giving you a chance to get to them."

"Roger that Athrun."

As the two machines closed in on one another; no one was left to attend to Trowa who was now free to begin an assault on the Archangel. However that was the least of their problems; with only a few of the supposed friendly ships remaining and still attacking the Archangel; the ship had suffered heavy damage to its engines and other sections of the ship. Canard deiced on finishing off the Archangel as he flew in close to the bridge practically staring at Murrue as he pointed his beam machine gun at them. Another feel of dread washed over everyone on the bridge for a moment right before a green beam raced across the sky destroying Hyperion Gundam's beam machine gun.

"What!"

Canard turned his head as did Epyon and Heero who stopped fighting for a moment to turn their attention towards the new coming. A mobile suit was soaring above the ocean as it was heading straight for them while behind them there was a fleet of Aegis class Orb battleships. It was the Tallgeese III piloted by Zechs as it was taking aim with his beam rifle it held. It fired several shots that hit the Guuls Yzak and Dearka were riding disabling them and sending the Buster and the Duel crashing into the water.

Athrun saw his two comrades' crash into the water and their machines sunk like rocks. Nicol reached the under side of the ship, but the head of his Blitz Gundam was blown off just as he fired three lancer darts into the engines destroying over half of them. Nicol's Guul his machine was riding on was the next to go as it was shot down by Zechs. Nicol and his Gundam were sent sinking into the ocean below where it would be later recovered by one of the ZAFT submarines.

"Nicol!" Athrun shouted as he used his shield to protect himself from Zechs's beam rifle shots from afar. Nicholas was grinning as he saw his father arrive on the scene as he turned his attention to the black Hyperion unit piloted by a fellow known as Leonardo Van Yui. He had Wufei on the ropes as he was pushing back towards the water, and whatever Nataku fought back with the beam trident; its attack would be blocked by the Hyperion's lightwave shield.

Leonardo deployed his machine's beam cannons again and fired a shot, but only this time; Wufei didn't have enough time to evade so both arms of his machine were blown off clean off. Defenseless; the leader of the Death Wind Squadron was about to land a kill, but Zechs intervened and stopped him. He landed on the burning ship the two were dueling on as he put away his beam rifle and drew a beam saber.

"Attention all ZAFT and Earth Alliance forces…this is Orb Secretary of Defense Zechs Merquise. I hereby order all participating forces in this conflict to cease fighting and leave our territorial waters immediately. If you do not comply with my request then I will be forced to take direct action against you to exercise our country's right to defend ourselves." Zechs warned as he maintained his usually sense calm and serious nature as always.

On the bridge of the Archangel; at first Kuzzey and the other youngsters on the bridge hoped the approaching Orb fleet had come to help them, but instead they only came to end the battle and drive the Earth Alliance and ZAFT forces out of their territory. Murrue explained what their presence meant, but after Zechs's declaration…it meant confirmed what the EA captain suspected. Murrue was about to order the ship to withdraw from Orb, but Cagalli hurried onto the bridge and took a headset from Kuzzey as she informed the Captain.

"Head straight into their territory. I am going to speak with Orb personally." Murrue was taken by what Cagalli had said, but before she had a chance to argue with her. She was cut off as Cagalli spoke to Zechs. "How dare you say that after seeing the kind of trouble we are in?"

"How dare you speak to me with such a tone? Who is this?"

"Who I am…if you don't know who I am then you're a fool Zechs. If you need a reminder who I am then contact my father. Contact Uzumi Nala Athha." Everyone was surprised as was Athrun as Cagalli continued saying. "My name is Cagalli Yula Athha." Everyone was taken by this announcement.

"Impossible…the princess cannot be on your ship and even if you were her you cannot tell me what to do, and the princess would not address me rudely either. I will destroy all enemy forces if they do not leave at once. This is your final warning." Zechs cut transmission with the Archangel as he turned his attention to something attacking him. It was Canard charging the Tallgeese looking for some revenge after Zechs destroyed his weapon. Armed with a beam knife he rushed the machine in a berserker's rage.

"You bastard! How dare you interfere?"

"Attacking while enraged is not a wise decision."

Zechs proved his point when he lashed out at Canard's machine with his heat whip. Canard was about to block with his lightwave shield, but Zechs's attack was much faster and more brutal than the coordinator had thought. Bits of metal was sent flying with each strike from the heat whip, but the Lightning Count's next attack left Canard's mobile suit in pieces literary. Using his beam saber he took out the head, right arm, and right leg leaving the machine heavily damaged and disabled as it landed in the ocean below leaving Canard defeated.

"I should perhaps say that I told you so. Fighting with only your anger will either ensure your own defeat or end up making a decision you will regret later."

The black Hyperion finding the Tallgeese a more worthy foe was positioning itself to attack it, but its pilot realized his machine was running dangerous low on energy and with the carrier ship that had originally brought him and his men out here was already retreating. Knowing full well continuing the battle was pointless since it would only cause a diplomatic scandal; the Black Hyperion Gundam retreated for the time being towards the carrier ship which was the only survivor from the battle as the other ships were destroyed. Only Epyon was left, but Trowa was already returning to the ship while Athrun was slowly backing away from the battlefield.

"Well Heero it seems luck is on your side, but rest assured you haven't see the last of ZAFT yet."

Epyon put away its beam sword and flew away as did Athrun and the Aegis as more Orb military forces were arriving on the scene. The Archangel was forced to crash land in the water due to the damage it received during the battle, but as it drifted there for a moment. Orb forces radioed them.

"Seeing that you have ignored our warning we shall exercise our right to defend ourselves."

As cannon and gun fire surrounded the Archangel as the water around the ship was taking all of the hits. Kisaka who arrived on the bridge with Cagalli reassured the captain that. "Don't worry; the soldiers of the Third Defense Fleet are known for their accuracy so we'll be fine."

"I understand." Murrue replied as Mwu, Heero and the others returned to the Archangel's hanger.

Later as Orb ships were still in the area where the battle was fought only a short time ago. A salvage team was busy trying to recover the Hyperion Gundam. Although they recovered it and discovered that it could be repaired they were surprised to learn that Canard was no where to be found in the cockpit. At Orb the Archangel was escorted to Onogoro Island where it was being taken to a hidden dock where the ship would probably undergo repair if approved by Orb's government and Morgenroete.

As the ship was heading into the dock Kisaka began to give Murrue, Mwu, Heero and Natarle an explanation. "This is a hidden dock owned by Morgenroete and the Orb government on Onogoro Island. We cannot be detected in here even by satellite." Murrue turned her head to the man and asked.

"I think its time you tell us who are you really?"

"I am Colonel Ledonir Kisaka of Orb's third armed Infantry division…I am her bodyguard."

Kisaka looked at Cagalli while Murrue threw in another question at the Colonel. "Should we be thankful for these turn of events?" Kisaka was quiet for a moment before he answered the Earth Alliance officer's question.

"That is a question reserved for the man you are about to meet. The loin of Orb; Lord Uzumi Nala Athha."

Once the ship was docked inside the hanger; down by the water a hand was seen reaching out of the water for a ladder that was near by. On the ship itself; Cagalli was having a reunion with Mama who was more than a bit ecstatic to see the Princess again. At the same time Kira was inside his cabin where he found Fllay sitting there on the bed looking at a monitor that was currently showing the Archangel was inside the dock. The young coordinator was carrying some drinks to them on a tray when Kira broke the silence.

"So Fllay are you thirsty?"

"No thanks."

"I just overheard this is a possibility that we could disembark. I heard you have a house here don't you Fllay?"

"There is a house, but it's probably empty now. My mom died when I was young and my dad…well you know." The red haired girl replied sadly as she remembered when she watched Epyon tear the ship her father was on apart. It was a very unpleasant memory as she recalled what happened on that day. A few hours later; a meeting at the military HQ was taking place as Murrue Ramius, Natarle Badgiruel, Mwu La Flaga and Heero Yuy were meeting with Zechs in a conference room. Uzumi was expected to arrive soon. Opening up a folder; he began to read its contents. Several moments later the former head of White Fang closed it and spoke.

"You have an impressive battle record from what Colonel Kisaka has informed me. I see despite short comings and troubling times you have made it this far."

"It wasn't easy."

"I know it wasn't."

"Pardon me." Mwu spoke up saying. "I was wondering if you have brought us here to hide us just because we had Lord Uzumi's daughter on board. I serious doubt that could be the reason you allowed us in your country."

"A fair question, but true is that we didn't help you because you had Lord Uzumi's child on board. We would not risk the fate of a whole country just for one little girl."

"Forgive me for asking."

"It's alright, but you have to remember we have millions of people within this country we must also forget to consider. If only things were that simple, but nothing is every simple no matter what it may be."

"I agree." A voice came as Uzumi was seen at the door as he had just entered the room, and took up a seat near Zechs before continuing. "I overheard that many of you are wondering exactly why we didn't just allow your ship to be destroyed. But as I look back on it I wonder should it have been better if we allowed that ship to sink? However those children on board your ship were also citizens of Heliopolis which were saved when you took them with you, but I can't help but feel concerned for them after joining the Earth Alliance."

"I am sorry for what happened to the children and what happened at Heliopolis. I know what I may say may not count as an official statement, but I want it known from the bottom of my heart that I am truly sorry for what happened."

"Come now…there is pretty of blame to go around. No one could have predicted this could happen. Now I should explain to you the real reason we saved your ship. We would like the Strike and all of its combat data and the assistance of the coordinator Kira Yamato to assist our researchers at Morgenroete. In exchange we'll provide your ship with extensive assistance."

"But Lord Uzumi." Murrue stopped short when her glance met with Uzumi's calm, but serious glare.

"I'll give you some time to consider our proposal." Uzumi said as he and Zechs got up and left the room leaving the four alone to consider the offer presented to them while on the Archangel. Kira and Fllay were walking though the halls when they overheard Cagalli's voice asking Mana.

"I can walk on my own."

"But you mustn't!"

Everyone including Kira was surprised to see Cagalli in a famous green dress wearing expensive ear rings and jewelry worthy of the princess of Orb. As the two walked by Kira and Fllay it seemed the blonde haired woman was either ashamed or too embarrassed to look at the young coordinator, but once the two women were out of ear shot. Fllay had a fierce looking glaze in her eyes as she snapped.

"So what? Big deal?"

Inside the conference room; Mwu, Natarle and Murrue along with Heero were discussing the current situation regarding Uzumi's proposal. "We can't agree to their terms." Natarle said as she was against the proposal give to them by Orb's government. Murrue and Mwu on the other hand thought differently as Mwu voiced his thoughts on the matter.

"Well what do you expect us to do? Get off here and swim to Alaska?"

"That's not what I am saying, but can't we just pay for the repairs?"

"That wouldn't be the end of it." Murrue said as she got the attention of both Mwu and Natarle while Heero remained silent. "Although he didn't mention it, but Orb must be under a great deal of political pressure from ZAFT. They are taking a great risk hiding us here. I hope you understand that."

"Whatever you say Captain seeing that I do not have the authority to do anything about it, but I will make a point of mentioning it in my report when we reach Alaska." Natarle saluted and left the room to return to the ship as Mwu decided to crack a joke as he stood up from where he sat.

"She has a list right?"

Murrue smiled as she put her head down on the table in front of her to rest for a moment as Mwu decided to pat her on the back a few times at which point she replied. "Stop that commander that is sexual harassment." Mwu with a look of being completely confounded on his face looked at his hand and asked.

"It is?"

Heero got up from his chair and stepped out of the room. He walked down the hall and he met up with Zechs who had appeared to been waiting for him in the hallway. He had a folder under his left arm, and as soon as he passed the Lightning Count the said fellow began following him.

"The Gundams expect for Wing Zero have already been transferred to Morgenroete to have work on them completed along with a few tune ups."

"Excellent…I am surprised that I encountered the others."

"As I am I, but we have another matter we need to discuss."

"It's about Nicholas isn't it?"

"So you're noticing it as well."

"Yes."

"We'll discuss the matter more at Mrs. Simmons at Morgenroete." Zechs said as he led Heero down the hallway. A short time later in Erica Simmons's office; the two men arrived and sat at her desk as the young woman was there awaiting their arrival. After taking a slip of her coffee she turned to the men and said.

"We managed to acquire these images of Epyon in combat where it fought against the 8th Fleet and you. We have also examined images that Zechs kept from the time you fought him at the resource disposal satellite. We have been going over them ever since we heard that Epyon bested you."

"It was a cheap shot." Heero noted.

"Aside from that I think you have been noticing something about his skills in combat. Before he returned to battle in Epyon; we have been examine footage where Nicholas has taken the standard GINN into combat and fought against the forces of the Earth Alliance."

"We have noticed that Nicholas's skills are improving at a alarming rate. You have noticed his increase in skills Heero?" Zechs asked.

"Yes…each time I faced him. Each time we fought one another including today it was harder to keep up with him, and to keep him from landing a blow on me. I was wondering was it perhaps that he has a better mastery over the Zero System than I do."

"We don't think that is the only case or the only factor involved. Take a look at this." Erica said as she turned the screen to allow Heero and Zechs to look at the words appear which spelled out **S**uperior **E**volutionary **E**lement **D**estined-factor. "We have confirmed that Zechs's soon has skills and abilities that are far beyond of those of the average coordinator. This means with his mastery of the Zero System he is in a league of his own, and if he truly does have the SEED factor then that further proves that fact." Erica said with a grave expression expressed on her face.

"What is the SEED factor?"

"According to what is currently known right now the SEED Factor is as the name applies. It's a factor that determines the course of a species' evolution per say. The existence of the SEED factor has yet to be proven, and it remains a subject of intense controversy in scientific circles and discussions. But in theory, those who possess the SEED factor have the ability to advance to the next stage of human evolution, and this ability is unrelated to whether the carrier is a Natural or a Coordinator. So in short some say it's like having something close to a built in Zero System, but this removes all distracting thoughts and emotions from a person's mind allowing them to focus on a matter at hand. Combine this with the Zero System and you got someone with the possible potential of greater mastery than either me or you Heero." Zechs explained to Heero.

"I see…with that kind of ability if it's true does make Nicholas a very powerful and skilled pilot."

"Indeed." Zechs said as he agreed with Heero on the matter.

"Well we may have the chance to look into another possible person who has this ability from what Colonel Kisaka has told me."

"Who?" Heero said raising an eyebrow.

"Kira Yamato." Erica replied.

"The pilot of the Strike?" Zechs asked as he found this fact very interesting. "I wonder is that due to the fact that those boys were both in that project?"

"Maybe, but we have yet to confirm that."

"Either way Heero…I am trying to deice if examination of Kira might yield some answers, but I doubt it."

"I suggest that we don't try that. I doubt you would find anything anyways."

"You have a point…tomorrow morning Ensign Yamato will bring the Strike here to examine its combat data while he helps us with the M1 Astray development project."

"I see." Heero said as the two were interrupted when the door open and someone wearing a shirt and paints walked in. It was Noin as she asked the two men. "Where is my son?" Another woman walked in from behind Noin as she explained to Zechs, Heero and Erica informing them.

"I am sorry sir, but she insisted on see you. It was the first thing she asked when she awoke from her coma about an hour ago."

"Noin!" Zechs said as he rose from his seat and went over to embrace Noin. The woman returned his embrace, but the woman had a one track mind at the moment. "Zechs I am glad to see that you are alright, and it warms my heart that you have watched over me and remained near by for me, but where is my son?" Zechs wasn't sure how to answer her, but Heero being the one unrestrained by such things answered.

"You're son has joined ZAFT and has become head of their Special Forces unit."

"WHAT?" A worried Noin replied as Zechs calmly told her.

"It's a long story."

A few hours later after leaving Noin crying upon hearing her son has taken Epyon; Joined ZAFT and is now fighting in the war against the Earth Alliance. Meanwhile as Heero returned to the Archangel he decided to the upper deck for some air since it was rather hot within the ship, but when he got up there he found Natarle outside. She was wearing her hat with her uniform still as she was looking down at repair crews working on the Archangel. She turned and noticed Heero as he stood near the railing on the opposite side of the ship where she stood.

"What brings you here?"

"I came out for some air since it was getting rather warm inside the ship."

"I see…well most of the ventilation system will be inoperable until the end of the week." Natarle explained as she deiced to ask Heero a question. "Tell me…you know what happened in that conference room today. What decision would you have made? Would have agreed to Orb's terms or tried something else."

"If the situation was different I might have another decision, but considering the state the ship was in…I suppose that choice Murrue chose was the best opinion open to us."

"So you agree with her?"

"I don't agree with all of the things she does, but some things cannot be helped. After there isn't much neither of us can do."

"I suppose, but what I do is not out of despite for her or any kind of personal grudge, but only because the military needs to be regulated and a certain amount of order must be maintained within the chair of command and the soldiers."

"True, but sometimes we must do things that don't comply with the rules or regulations of a military for what must be done otherwise completing a missile will be almost impossible to do."

"I suppose."

"Tell me what you would have done."

"Well." After swallowing her pride she replied. "I might have done the same."

"I see. I have to return to my cabin I'll see you around and Natarle." Heero said as the young woman turned to him. "Thank you for not brining up that Zechs is Nicholas's during the meeting."

"Sure no problem."

As Heero was leaving; Natarle turned and went after him as she stopped him in the hallway after calling his name a few times. "What is it Natarle. Was there something else you wanted to talk to me about?" The woman was strangely quiet for a moment as her face showed signs of blushing, but Heero wasn't sure what this meant. Natarle couldn't get herself to speak up and say her mind so she turned and ran down the hall while thinking.

_Damn it…get a hold of yourself…you don't have time for a relationship with someone. Especially not now._

"Sorry Heero, I forgot."

"What was that about?" Heero asked himself as Mwu had been watching what had just happened walked up to Mwu and said.

"I think it's pretty obvious she has it for you Heero."

"What?"

"I mean she likes you…hell she may not only be attracted to you, but heck she could even love you."

"I don't really follow?"

"So I take it you haven't had a relationship with someone. Let alone know what one is right?"

"I haven't had much time to really think about it."

"Well let me ask you this…do you really plan on being alone for the rest of your life or do you at least want to give love a chance?"

As Heero thought about that he remembered one of the last meetings he had with Relena. As Heero was about to leave on a shuttle for space Relena was meeting with him as she asked to make her a promise. _Heero can you make me a promise…one you must swear that you will never break._

_Alright…what is it?_

_You will not die a lonely man._

_What?_

_I want you to go out there and experience what love is. I want you to find someone to share you life with and love. That is the promise I want you to make me._

_Relena I think that is._

_Promise me._

_But._

_Promise me!_

_Alright I'll give it a try when I have a chance._

_Good…I hope for the best._

He didn't even find the promise he made to Relena reasonable. In fact the Gundam pilot found ridiculous of her, but Heero hasn't broken a promise to anyone yet and he wasn't planning to start now. He looked to Mwu and asked "No I want to give it a shot. I made a promise to someone and I said I would try it. What must I do or what should I need to know."

"Well you're in luck Heero…You are speaking to a man who knows a lot about these things. I'll tell you what to do."

A short time later after Mwu was done coaching Heero on love and relationships he sent his student to Natarle's cabin. After giving him a thumbs up gesture the Gundam pilot was sent in there. At that moment Heero was walking towards the door; Duo passed Mwu and asked him. "What's going on?"

"Heero is going to hit on Natarle."

"You mean hit as hurt her or hit on as you know…love kinda thing."

"Love."

"Holy shit! I got to be here for this." Duo said with a gleeful smile as Heero turned the corner and found Natarle's cabin door was open. He poked his head inside and saw Natarle sitting in her desk looking at something. As he poked his head further in he was surprised to see her starring at a picture of Heero. She was moving the fingers on her left hand on the picture as her face was red. He stood at the doorway as he said.

"If you wanted a picture of me you could have just asked me."

"Huh!" Natarle looked over her should and almost panicked when she saw Heero. Realizing what she may have seen. She tried to cover up her tracks by closing the picture on her monitor screen as she was completely embarrassed. "Uh Heero I was just." Natarle said as she was trying to think up an excuse.

"You just fawning over a picture of me because you…love me; isn't that right? The evidence is written all over your face."

Knowing there was no point in hiding it any more she confessed. "Yes I had an uh…well there is no way I can put this. But yes I had a liking for you; I admire you for your resolve and seriousness in the things you do, but I also feel concerned for you when you go out into battle. I hate to admit it, but I had some…well…impure thoughts about you. I find rather attractive." Heero was a bit surprised as he didn't even think that Natarle Badgiruel; the most serious Earth Alliance officer on the ship would have what may would call a huge crush on him.

"I never knew."

"You probably think I am foolish…I doubt you have an interest in a romantic relationship with anyone."

"Actually I made a promise to someone when the chance came I would give it a try. One I think I should see if I can fulfill."

"What…what do you mean?"

"I heard this might be the best way to show." Heero said as he took Natarle by her shoulders and brought her closer to him as the two were so close that their bodies were pressing against one another, but nothing prepared Natarle for what was to happen next. Heero pressed his lips against hers and began to explore the inside of her mouth. In a state of shock for a few moments; Natarle returned the kiss as they allowed passion to take over. For Heero this was a rush…he felt his heartbeat faster and as their kiss held. He was feeling strange sensations erupting throughout his body as he felt…he was enjoying this, and something within him didn't want this moment to end.

Duo and Mwu were smiling as they slapped the other's hand as they were witnessed to what may have very well been Heero's first kiss. "Well after seeing that…lets leave Romeo and Juliet alone." Mwu suggested as Duo smiled and nodded his head in agreement since the two didn't want to ruin their moment so they left the area. Inside Natarle and Heero were still locked in their kiss as Heero and Natarle were moaning as their arms continued to embrace the other as their arms moved about constantly adjusting to the other's movements.

They broke away from the kiss, but their tight embrace held as Heero looked Natarle in the eyes as the woman returned his glaze. "That was…I never shared a kiss with anyone before, but that was." Natarle smiled at him as she completed his sentence for him.

"A rush."

"Not really the choice of words I was looking for, but I suppose that is the proper word for what this experience was for me."

"Well then you have just had your first kiss."

"Yes and something is making me want to share another one with you."

"Really…well don't worry about holding back because I won't."

"Very well then." Heero said as they exchanged another deep and passionate kiss, but only this time this kiss and sign of affection they were sharing with one another soon began to intensify as feelings and thoughts of Heero suppressed by Natarle had broken their chains and were being released all at once while for Heero. During his teen life his hormones were deeply suppressed as something pushed Heero to take what was a passionate kiss and take it above and beyond that.

As they said neither of them were not going to hold anything back as the two were practically making out on the spot. With nothing to restrain them since it was a no holds bar moment, and what seemed to be minutes was forever for those two as nothing else mattered for them expect for each other as Natarle had removed her uniform jacket and the two ended falling against the wall near the door. As their bodies were pressed against one another; Heero stopped kissing Natarle for a few short moments long enough to close the door and lock it.

A/N: Hope I didn't go too far with the Natarle and Heero moment. I tried to keep it within the rating.


	31. Chapter 31 A family reunion

A/N: well that's good to know. I was using that scene as a means to experiment for future use so when I do a similar scene like that I won't have to worry about going above the rating, and I wanted to see how far I could go with a scene like that too. I only used Heero and Natarle (And note before anyone asks they didn't really sleep together or anything like that...in fact...I'll leave thatpart up to reader's imagnation on what happened.)as my Ginny pigs for the experiment, but my decision to continue with them as a pairing I will determine later as this fic moves along. A quick reminder: Heero and the others are in their 30s so they are much older this time around.

Chapter 31

A family reunion

On board the ZAFT submarine as Athrun and Yzak's argument about Orb's official statement was echoing through the hallways. Nicholas Peacecraft sat in his cabin on the submarine as it cruised along the outskirts of Orb's territorial waters. He was waiting for word from his spy aboard the Archangel as finally he heard a beeping sound which prompted him to pull it out from his draw and answer it.

"Report?"

A voice was heard saying to the boy.

"Good so it's installed…excellent…anything else?"

The voice continued giving his report to the Peacecraft, but when he mentioned something that caught Nicholas's interest he asked.

"What was that?"

The voice spoke again.

"I see…she has awakened from her coma. Thank you. Continue you work and tell the others I said to keep a low profile until you guys have exited Orb's territory."

The next day on the Archangel; Kira was getting ready to take the Strike to Morgenroete later that evening, but elsewhere inside the dock somewhere a dead crewman of the Archangel was pulled behind some boxes. After taking his clothes and ID; the killer dumped the body into the empty dock where the Archangel rested. Dressing himself up as the worker; he put on the hat as he hid a gun and a knife he had with him onto his person so he can attain them quicker when needed.

As the young coordinator was working on the Strike in the hanger as the last of the repairs were expected to be completed later that same afternoon. Heero went to Morgenroete to check on Duo and the others while Natarle suggested to the Captain that they should take this time to overhaul the Archangel's internal systems. Within the ship as Fllay was cleaning up Kira's room a crewman worker stepped into the room and asked the girl.

"Excuse me is this Kira Yamato's cabin?"

"Yes."

"Are you a friend of his?"

"You're weird, but yes I am. Are you looking for him?"

"In a matter of speaking, but I need some bait. Now come with me." The worker said as he pulled out a gun with a silencer attached to it and pointed it at Fllay. "Do as I say and nothing will happen to you. Attempt to scream or do anything to anger me and I will kill you." Fllay was scarred, but she had no choice to do as the man said as he took her by the arm and led her out of the cabin with the gun pressed against her back and concealed by the body of the worker.

The two exited the ship, but it was easy since most of the halls were deserted since workers and other crew members were doing some maintenance on the ship. The worker had no trouble dragging Fllay through the halls were they made their way to a supply and materials train that transported them on a railway system used to send small amounts of materials, cargo and tools to the dock. The worker and Fllay used it to take it straight to the Morgenroete testing facility for the M1 Astray units.

Some time later; Kira returned to find Fllay missing, but soon Heero arrived baring some bad news for Kira. "Kira we have to talk something happened." Kira walked up to Heero and listened as the Gundam pilot explained. "After the battle yesterday the Hyperion unit piloted by Canard Pars the guy who was out for your head…remember him?"

"Yeah?"

"When we recovered the unit we discovered it was empty and so we thought he made have gotten away, but we found out he is here on Onogoro Island."

"What!"

"It gets worst…he has taken a hostage and as of now he has taken one of Orb's new defense mobile suits Morgenroete is developing here called the M1 Astray mobile suit to be used to defend Orb's neutrally. He wants you to take another M1 unit and fight him in a duel to the death otherwise he'll kill his hostage if you do not face him in one hour."

"What no way…who is the hostage?"

"It's Fllay Allster."

Kira's blood went cold as he feared for Fllay's life because he dared not think what Canard may have done to her already. He had no choice, but to expect the Hyperion pilot's challenge and face him otherwise it would cost Fllay her life. "Take me there…I got no choice, but to face him now." Kira's eyes were burning with resolve as this time he would defeat Canard Pars no matter what. Almost an hour later; Heero brought Kira to Morgenroete where he boarded an M1 Astray. After noticing its incomplete and imperfect OS. Kira quickly reconfigured it for his use before marching out into the testing area to face Canard.

He entered the large testing area used to test run the new mobile suits Orb has been trying to create, but for the moment it was going to be used as a deadly battlefield against two machines. Canard was smiling as he spoke to Kira over a com channel saying.

"Well I have to admit that I wouldn't think you would show up, but here you are."

"Where is Fllay?"

"Oh so you're friend means that much to you doesn't she…I wonder if she is your lover; she is quite lovely isn't she. I have to say you pick your girlfriends nicely." Canard replied as he was attempting some psychological warfare against his brother hoping to weaken his mental.

"Shut up…why do you want to kill me so badly?"

"Because before you were born hundreds of my or rather our brother and sisters were scarified and thrown away like trash so you could be created as the Ultimate Coordinator. I the lucky to have survived because our mother showed pity on me, but I was soon captured by the Earth Alliance and turned into a Ginny Pig because they wanted to use the Ultimate Coordinator which is you."

"Ultimate Coordinator what are you talking about?"

"Before either of us were born; on the Mendel colony our father Professor Ulen Hibiki wanted to make his child into the ultimate coordinator using the most advance technology and an artificial womb he invented to make it possible. In the process a countless number of our brothers and sisters were sacrificed until only you, I and our natural sister remained. I was only spared because mother saved me, and a short time after they were killed at Mendel I was taken by the Eurasian Federation where I was put though hell. I was also tortured because I was a failure they wanted the real sample which was you. For that I suffered endlessly with the thought I could one day get my revenge by killing you is what kept me alive."

"Liar…I wasn't part of something like and you can't be my brother."

"Then ask Uzumi and Heero. A short time after you and your twin sister were born you were both put into hiding to be raised by two different parents."

"What?" Kira asked as he was surprised, but Heero's voice was heard as he said.

"It's true Kira…you are the Ultimate Coordinator. Everything Canard is telling you is true."

"Heero?"

"Years ago when I first came here I stayed at Mendel with Zechs and Noin for a while until they moved to Orb. During that time another child was involved in that project who became another Ultimate Coordinator like you."

"What?" Both Kira and Canard said expressing their surprise on this discovery.

"One of the men there tricked Noin into allowing her child to be kept in an Artificial womb because apparently she was in danger of dieing, but it they attempted surgery on her they would have killed the child, so he was placed in an artificial womb. However unknown to us until some time afterwards we learned that her child was altered into a coordinator much like how you were Kira. That other Ultimate Coordinator child was Nicholas Peacecraft."

"That ZAFT commander an Ultimate Coordinator. No way!" Canard roared.

"Think about it Canard…how else he could have known about you and Kira. He used your hatred for Kira to pit you two against one another. You have been his pawn this whole time." Heero explained.

"That bastard…I'll deal with him later, but first thing first. I am going to kill you Kira! So if you have anything important you want to say then do so now!"

The failed Coordinator punched his Astray unit into high gear as he drew its beam rifle and began the battle by firing some shots at Kira. The Ultimate Coordinator countered by using his machine's shield to take the hits as he drew a beam saber and rushed the enemy machine. Instead of using his shield he was using his beam saber to deflect all of Canard's shots as he rushed to engage the Astray in close range melee combat.

"I came close to destroying you once which means I won't fail to destroy you this time."

"I am ending this feud between us once and for all."

"Then let's get down to business!" Canard shouted as he shot at Kira with the M1's head mounted Igelstellung 75mm multi-barrel CIWS. The bullets damaged the M1's left shoulder as the two machine continued to clash. Canard dropped his rifle and grabbed Kira's arm holding the shield and dropped to the ground to pull him over himself in mid so he could kick him and send him flying across the chamber slamming into the wall. Taking a beam saber of his own the failed coordinator was hurrying over to the fallen M1 and finish Kira off before he had a chance to get up.

The young Earth Alliance pilot was barely to his feet when Canard attacked him, but when he attempted to block with his beam saber the tip of its hilt was cut off by a well placed slice. With his weapon rendered useless; the M1 tried to draw its second one, but Kira was shocked to learn that it was damaged and rendered inoperable when Canard threw him against the wall. His beam rifle was on the far side of the area and with only his shield left for him to use to defend himself as the situation was not looking good for the young coordinator.

The M1 Kira was using was virtually with out weapons save for the head mounted Igelstellung 75mm multi-barrel CIWS and the shield, but if he used the Igelstellung then he could run the chance of serious hurting Fllay in the process. Suddenly another voice was heard saying "Here kid take this!" A red mobile suit that looked like an Astray mobile suit tossed a katana sword to the Astray unit and Kira seized the sword just in time to block a beam saber cut from Canard as his saber was coming down on him to hack his mobile suit into two, but the Gerbera Straight blocked it.

"I don't know how long your machine can handle something that heavy so move it man."

"I will." Kira answered as he entered SEED mode; he rushed Canard slamming his own machine into his knocking him back a few feet as Kira raised the sword and cut down cutting the M1's shield used by Canard in two along with most of his arm. Kira brought the sword up and was about to bring it down to take out M1's other arm. Canard grabbed the blade of the sword with its right arm. Despite Canard's best efforts the sword was too heavy to hold back as his arm began to break apart as sparks and smoke were seen coming out from the M1's right arm, but Canard's machine wasn't the only one with this problem. The left arm of Kira's M1 was smoking up as sparks were flying from it, and the damage.

Moments later the left arm couldn't take any more so it gave up as the sword dropped like dead weight taking out a chunk of the M1's leg used by Canard, but before it hit the ground; Kira turned the blade and sent it across the chest of the machine cutting open the cockpit exposing both Fllay and Canard as they were seen inside the cockpit though the large cut made by Kira; after that it was when the sword took off a part of the leg.

"Well it seems we're both at a serious disadvantage." Canard said with a grin as he pushed a button and the self destruct control slipped out from pilot's chair armrest. Canard was proceeding to push buttons as he was about to engage the self-destruct. The Eurasian Federation's officer's attacks prompted his captive to ask him a question.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to engage the self-destruct and take Kira with me!"

"What!"

"I'll finally win."

"Kira…he is going to self-destruct his machine!" Fllay screamed in an attempt to warn Kira. The young coordinator knew what was more than likely to happen that the explosion would destroy most of the testing arena, but it would defiantly kill Fllay since she would be at the heart of the blast.

"Fllay!" Kira cried out as he probably only had seconds to act, but rushing to the M1 used by Canard was the Red Frame piloted by Lowe Gear was rushing to the machine as it tacked it right before grabbing the beam saber that was still in its holder on Canard's machine while the other hand took hold of the left hand of Canard's machine.

"8 hack that M1 and use the data you got from the M1's equipment you interfaced with earlier and shut down that self-destruct sequence right now."

Since the left arm of the M1 was no longer any use to him; Kira tore the arm right off from the elbow down and used it like a club as knocked the head of Canard's machine clean off from the neck joint. Kira opened the cockpit after extending its right arm to the cockpit of the foe M1. The self-destruct was still counting down as 8 was trying to hack the M1's system to override it and shut it down.

"Fllay!" Kira shouted as he ran along the arm towards the open cockpit while taking aim with a gun he had brought with him. His older brother saw him coming as he attempted to aim his own gun at him, but Kira fired a shot which shot the gun out of Canard's hands. Arriving at the entrance into the cockpit; Kira shot Canard in the shoulder before tossing it aside to grab top of the cockpit and to swing himself into the cockpit as he extended both legs to hit Canard knocking him back in his seat. "Fllay…get out of there!"

The red haired girl climbed out and ran up the arm as Kira gave his brother a right hook to the face before turning around to run back to the cockpit of his own machine. As Canard recovered he saw the M1 controlled by his brother move away, but just when he hoped the self-destruct will go off. But that hope was shattered when a smiley face appeared sticking its tongue out at him.

"Damn you Kira!"

Canard attempted to move his M1, but its systems were shutting down rendering his machine useless. With nothing left he decided to try and make a break for it, but after climbing out of his machine and running half away across the ground he was tackled from behind by Duo.

"Going somewhere pal!"

"Get the hell out of my way!"

Canard threw a punch, but Duo intercepted it and grabbed Canard's arm and threw him over his shoulder. The young man hit the ground face first, but before he could get up he was tackled by seven armed Orb soldiers where he was held down where he was handcuffed. Ten more men appeared as they dragged Canard away kicking and screaming as he shouted.

"This isn't over Kira you hear me. This isn't over! I'll kill you."

Kira watched from the cockpit's monitors as his brother was dragged away as he was looking straight at him with nothing but hate in his eyes while his whole face was embodied in undying rage. Later back on the Archangel in his cabin; Kira was alone in his cabin thinking about what happened. He could have killed Canard, but something held him back. He couldn't bring himself to kill his own brother regardless if it was true or not.

"May I come in?"

Kira turned his head to see Heero standing at the door. The young coordinator only replied by nodding his head.

"You probably want to say something to me don't you?"

"If you know about something like then why didn't you tell me?"

"Ask yourself this…would you have believed me?"

"Probably not."

"Once I realized who you were I had considered telling you, but an oath between Uzumi, Zechs and your parents you have stayed with vowed that we would never tell you about your past. It seems I am forced to break that oath today."

"Canard mentioned that I had a twin sister…do you know who she is?"

"Yes, but I am not permitted to tell you."

"So my family is hidden from me, but what makes me so special from other coordinators."

"From what I understood about the project. Many first generation coordinators as you have heard are born with better capabilities and abilities at birth. Hair color, eye color and so forth are even determined by the genetic work preformed. Although many believe this process makes their children genetically prefect, but they are wrong. A small error or two such as an unexpected change in eye and hair color happens. People were noticing these errors so demanded that ways to eliminate these problems are to be done. Then along came Dr. Ulen Hibiki who proposed the creation of an artificial womb since it was believed that it was the mother's body that an uncontrolled factor that lead to the unexpected changes for an unborn first generation coordinator."

"So they wanted to create a more controllable environment to create coordinators is that basically it."

"That's right."

"And Nicholas and I were the only successful ones."

"From what I know yes."

"And Canard my older brother was the only failure to survive."

"Yes, but there is more about this story I think you should know."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know the name of the ZAFT commander besides Nicholas Peacecraft who has your friend Athrun chasing after us?"

"I heard from Mwu that the guy was called Rau Le Creuset."

"He too is involved in the project. He is not a coordinator like you, but."

"But what."

"What I am about to tell you…you must agree never to tell Mwu no matter what. Otherwise I serious doubt he'll believe you."

"Well ok then."

"You're father's project was funded by a wealthy man named Al La Flaga."

"Al La Flaga…you mean Mwu's father?"

"Correct."

"Go on."

"In exchange for funding for his project; he had your father create a series of clones for him. Many of them failed due to genetic complications and other problems, but a few clones were successful to some degree. The oldest of the clones was taken by Al La Flaga where he was raised to eventually replace him. Because Mwu's father believed that as long as a part him or rather clones of him lived on he would live on eternally. That was what Mwu's father believed."

"Are you saying Rau Le Creuset is a clone of Mwu's father?"

"Yes."

"So he and Nicholas know about me then right."

"That is a more than a likely possibility."

"So Heero…tell me…what was my real mother like? Did you meet her?"

"Yes I had the pleasure of meeting both of your parents. You look very much like your mother, and you have her kind nature. She was a very gentle woman who had no malice or dislike towards anyone. She loved you, your older brother and twin sister very much." Heero said as he remembered listening to Via Hikbi's pleas to help her protect her children from any further experimentation. Outside unknown to the two; Murrue had heard the whole thing as she stood next to the doorway.

During the following evening as a fog bank had conveniently rolled in; the Strike Gundam was walking along a road following a jeep until it reached a hidden entrance into the Morgenroete facility on Onogoro Island as the repaired machine was finished being transported to the facility. As the mobile suit entered; on the far side of the island near a light house. A group of about six men arrived where they met with three other men dressed up as fishermen. All six of the men wearing diving equipment removed their face masks as one of them spoke.

"Nicholas Peacecraft head of ZAFT Special Forces."

"Athrun Zala of the Le Creuset Team."

"Welcome to the land of peace."

Back at the Military Headquarters on Onogoro Island; Zechs was in his office. He was about to return to the hospital to see Noin again, but before leavening a visitor entered his office. "Well Milliardo Peacecraft it has been a while eh Lightning Count." Zechs's jaw nearly fell out of his mouth when he saw who was visiting him.

"Impossible. You should be dead."

"Well as you can see I am alive and well. We got something we need to talk about."

"Wait if you are alive then does that mean the other five are alive as well."

"You bet…I am here on their behalf."

"Well alright then…what is that you want to talk about?"

The two men began their discussion as Athrun, Yzak, Nicol and Dearka were going to attempt to infiltrate the Morgenroete facility, but due to their limited access that it would be almost impossible for them to gain access to the more restricted levels since the men who made their IDs didn't have enough time to create them a set that might have allowed them access to the whole facility. As for Nicholas and Trowa; they were going to infiltrate the facility in their own way using their own methods.


	32. Chapter 32 A tearful meeting

Chapter 32

A tearful meeting

Deep inside Morgenroete; Nicholas Peacecraft was sneaking into an air ventilation room that was within the Morgenroete and Orb military facilities area attempting to reach the Military hospital to reach his mother while Trowa was sent on his own to tend to another matter. In his office; Zechs was having a meeting with the man who he had believed was dead, but appeared to be very much alive. However at Morgenroete; Kira was meeting with Erica Simmons discussing about the Astray units and their development. It was also where Kira was meeting Lowe Gear.

"Kira Yamato I would like to introduce Lowe Gear."

"Hey kid! How are you doing?"

"Hello sir…so you're a member of the Junk Guild."

"Yeah that's right, and the way I heard it you're pretty good with computers and stuff aside from being a pretty good MS pilot."

"I hear that a lot."

"Mr. Gear here has agreed to help repair your ship along with the rest of our repair crews to help shorten the amount of time it would take to repair the ship." Erica informed the young coordinator as he only replied.

"That's good news."

"Well I hear from Erica she has some kind of special job for you."

"What kind."

"You see we need your help to create an OS ideal for the average natural to use so our M1 Astray Mobile suits can operate on the same level or more along the lines have the same capabilities as your Strike."

"I see."

Elsewhere within the facility; Nicholas crawled around inside a ventilation duct he was unknowingly passing over someone's room; as he crawled over a vent he noticed someone below him had just finished putting on a shirt; As he was crawling over the went his back was rubbing against the wall since it was very cramped. As he moved forward he made a loud squeaking sound which was enough to get the woman's attention as she looked up at the vent. _Oh crap. _The stealthy sneak thought as he saw the woman look up into the vent, but lucky for him it was too dark for her to see anything.

However she walked away for a moment to grab a broom and a screw driver. She placed the tip of the broom on the bottom of the vent right behind the duct were Nicholas was looking down at the woman. She pushed it up so hard that the poor coordinator's stomach was being crushed as the vent pushed the lower half of his body up against the ceiling inside the vent he was in. _Damn it; please stop it. I can't reach my gun. _Nicholas was pinned down as the woman was using the screw driver to undo the screws so she could open the vent.

After the vent came down so did Nicholas as he head followed by his arms dropped down from the vent before slipping out of the ventilation shaft to hit the ground below. It didn't take him long to get to his feet allowing him to see a glaring short-red haired woman standing in front of him. "What the hell were you doing up there trying to snoop on me you peeping tom!"

"No I was trying to get to the military hospital without being seen."

"Oh right…yeah what a lame story." The woman shouted as she picked up the broom and was prepared to hit him over the head a couple time. "I am going to kick your ass for hanging around up there." As the broom started to come down on Nicholas's head he seized the broom and held it in place as he looked at the woman to say.

"Look I really don't have time for this. I here to see someone in the military hospital wing, and I need to be quick, but I also have to avoid being seen."

"Baka! Take this!" the woman shouted as she took a swing at the intruder.

Nicholas grabbed the broom and ripped it out of her hand before tossing it aside. The red head; even more enraged than before tried throwing punches at him. He intercepted all of her punches by grabbing them all with his hands. "Please stop this." The boy asked nicely as the woman's face showed no change in her expression. It remained angry that her privacy had been invaded. She raised one leg to try and kick him, but he was one step of head of her as he turned his waist to the side to avoid getting kicked between the legs. Becoming bored of things already; Nicholas drew out a handgun and held it as he pointed at Mayura's head.

"Look I didn't come here to see you changing ok. I want to see my mother."

"Jerk."

"I tried to be nice, but you leave me with little choice. I am so sorry." Nicholas said as he hit her in the back of the neck with a karate chop effectively knocking her out. Instead of leaving her on the floor. Nicholas picked her up and laid her down in her bed; put a blanket over her.

After closing the ventilation duct; Nicholas downed a gas mask before flipped open a buckle on his belt and pushed a button. His body became invisible as a personalized Mirage Colloid was activated as two small tanks on his back distributed the gas particles and a electro magnetic generator created the magnetic field needed to hold the gas together around him to make himself invisible to the naked eye.

_This personalized Mirage Colloid suit should last about thirty minutes if I am lucky. I just better hope my mother is still in the same place where I last saw her._

Minutes later in her hospital room; Noin was sitting on her bed by herself trying to coupe with the fact that her son was now out on the battlefield fighting a war with Epyon, but what made her feel worst that he was one of the people involved with Heliopolis and a form of Operation Meteor which involved the destruction of more than a dozen of military facilities belonging to the Earth Alliance.

As she was looking at a picture frame of herself with her child weeping quietly she heard a voice in the dark room with her that said "Mother." This attained Noin's attention which prompted the woman to turn on a lamp which sat on a table near her bed side. She scanned the room for the source of the voice she heard, but didn't see anything until something began to materialize in front of her. It was Nicholas shutting off the Mirage Colloid camouflage he was wearing. "Mother you look well."

"Nicholas, but how did you?"

"This is a Prototype Personalized Mirage Colloid suit; it's something the people at ZAFT military research and development they created. I sunk into Orb and onto Onogoro Island to see you. I heard that you had awoken from your coma…now what kind of son would I be if I didn't come to see you?"

"It's been…what coming close to five years since you ran away with Epyon."

"And five years since you have been in a coma; I have been very busy since then. Not long after I left I saved a ZAFT shuttle full of civilians and the PLANTs expected me and once I was old enough I enlisted and made commander rank and earned their highest honors within a year. I had some very good mentors."

"But I heard about Heliopolis and this version of Operation Meteor you preformed."

"That was only the start…I intend to bring Logos, Blue Cosmos and the Earth Alliance down along with anyone else who interferes with my plans to bring this war to an end."

"What are you trying to accomplish?"

"I know only full well that this war will go on endlessly if nothing is done about to the point where one side genocides the other or both sides destroy each other taking everyone else and the world with them. Even if peace is attained it won't last as long as there is bitterness and a will to fight on both sides, and those seeking to use war to further their own goals and objectives. Even if I manage to bring peace to this era; another war may occur in the later future, but I hope my actions will leave a lasting message which I can only hope future generations will heed."

"How far are you planning to go?"

"I'll go as far as it takes. And in times when nothing makes sense, I'll fight believing only in myself. I'll fight for my ideals till the bitter end even if it's a loosing battle I am fighting."

"What are you planning now?"

"My destiny is smeared with blood and I won't be talked out of my coming transgressions! I will stand up and fight for peace till the day I die or until I can fight no more or finally peace has been achieved. If I don't stand up for peace; then tell me who will?"

"Heero and the others might stand up for peace, but I have heard that you are already beginning to surpass him."

"Really now." Nicholas said as one of his eyebrows went up in interest.

"I wonder what your aunt; Relena Peacecraft would think about you and what steps you were taking."

"I don't know about her, but I do know for certain. That I am sure God would understand the steps I am taking."

"Nicholas."

"Anyway mother it will be dawn in about an hour and I must return and leave Orb at once before my presences here is discovered." Nicholas said as he turned to leave, but Noin called out to him in an attempt to stop him. Nicholas stopped in his tracks as he turned around and was standing at his mother's bed side. Suddenly without any warning his mother moved up from her bed and embraced her son in a hug as tears ran down from her eyes.

"Your father told me that you will come back to us once your battle was over. I hope you will keep true to that promise."

"Don't worry I will. Just make sure you and father take care of yourselves until that day comes."

"I love you."

"I know…I love both you and father." Nicholas said as she donned the gas mask once more the reactivated the Mirage Colloid suit and disappeared. A few moments later Noin placed her hands over her face and began crying. A short time later in a room as the Gundam pilots were talking amongst themselves. With them was Quatre, Heero, Duo and Wufei. The group were looking over plans and lists of improvements and tune ups that would be made to Deathscythe, Sandrock and Nataku Gundams; the first major overhaul on them would be giving them Gundanium Alloy armor replacing the Phase Shift armor on the body, but a layer of phase shift armor would be applied around the cockpit area providing extra protection for the pilot.

"Hello everyone." A voice came.

"Who is that?" Duo asked as he looked around, but suddenly a ventilation duct popped open and Trowa was seen climbing down from it. Everyone expect Heero was surprised by Trowa's sudden appearance. "Trowa…what the hell are you doing here?" Quatre offered a possible explanation for his visit.

"Somehow I doubt this visit is a social one."

"Actually I am here to let you know what I have gathered about Nicholas Peacecraft's plans, and a possible Identity to who one of the spies on board the Archangel may be."

"Well if you got some information for us."

"Then we're all ears, but why aren't you saying anything like how are you doing and such huh?"

"Well as I explained to Heero; I would try to gather what information on Nicholas's plans as best I could, but I have to admit he keeps any hints of his plans well hidden until the last possible moment." Wufei picked this moment to ask the former pilot of Heavyarms a question.

"So what do you have?"

"Right now all I know is that a total of ten spies on board the Archangel have been given orders to launch a full revolt on the ship by disabling the engines and weapons leaving the ship dead in the water once the ship clears Orb's territorial waters so ZAFT forces can come in and capture it; however it seems they may have another plan in the works as well, but I don't know what it is."

"I see…I'll inform Natarle and Murrue tomorrow morning. Do you know the identities of the spies?" Heero asked the Gundam pilot.

"I don't know who they are, but I do know that one of them works as a member of the maintenance crew on the ship. That's it."

"Great…ten spies on the ship. This is going to be a tough one. Why would he have so many?" Duo asked as Heero had a good idea why.

"Its because he knows if one is caught then there will be others still around to carry on what their fellow spy if you will started. So even if we caught one there would be others already still there in place. It's a clever set up…it surprises me he managed to get ten spies aboard."

"Well you taught this kid most of the stuff he knows." Duo commented.

"Yes and he is making effective use of the training I gave him."

"Well it has been great seeing you all again, but I must leave. Dawn will here soon so I must leave."

"When will we see you again Trowa?" Quatre asked.

"When you see me." Trowa replied as he jumped back up into the ventilation duct and disappeared. Elsewhere sitting inside his cell handcuffed and chained to the floor by shackles on his legs Canard was technically by most terms rotting in his cell. He had slept most of the night, but found himself unable to go back to sleep. As he sat up in his bed motionless for a few moments he heard a voice asking him.

"Canard wasn't it."

Canard turned to find Kira standing there.

"What do you want? Are you here to gloat over me?"

"I only came to see you. You are my brother after all. Erica has just finished with the DNA tests on you and she has officially confirmed that you are beyond a doubt my brother."

"So what do you want?"

"I simply want to know what you would have done with your life if you had killed me."

"I don't know…I didn't think that far ahead? I probably would have been freed of the fact that I was rejected and you were the only successful one picked by our father."

"But if I had known about you I wished I might have been able to prevent what happened to you. It's unfortunate what happened to you." Kira said with a sad expression.

"I don't need your pity. I find it hard to believe that you of all people would show any pity for me after all that I did with my attempts to kill you."

"Maybe, but I asked myself this question. What would I have done if I had suffered though everything you suffered through? I might have ended up doing what you tried to do to me now wouldn't I."

"Yeah maybe, but who knows."

"True…who knows how I might have turned out?"

"So what happened to me now?"

"You'll be kept here where you'll have the best care. You won't be executed or tortured; Lord Uzumi has given me his personal assurances none of that will happen."

"So I'll rot in this cell until when?"

"Until we can be sure you won't be trying to kill me anymore or cause any more trouble."

"I see, so if I am a good boy then I'll be freed on good behavior."

"That's pretty much it I say."

"Then that will take a while."

"I imagine it will." Kira turned to leave, but before he left he left Canard with some parting words. "I hope to see you again before this war is over. Till then take care." After leaving Canard pulled something out from his skin on his hand. It was a small pin. Grabbing it with his teeth he began using it to pick the lock on his handcuffs as he thought.

_You may be seeing me sooner than you think. _

Meanwhile inside the staff cafeteria for most of Morgenroete workers or at least those who had access to most of the facility save for the more restricted levels. Sitting at a table with a few bagels and a cup of coffee for each of the two boys. Yzak and Dearka had decided to take a breakfast break from what had happened. Dearka was enjoying a long john with creamy filling and chocolate frosting on top.

"Well at least we're getting free food for this mission."

"Shut up…I would give anything for a chance to meet the pilot of the Strike so I deck him one." Yzak grumbled under his breath as he took a slip of his coffee. "Besides their coffee here sucks. It needs more cream and some sugar." The sliver duelist ate his glazed doughnut he had on his plate which the only food item they served that he seemed to enjoy.

"Well Athrun and Nicol are busy checking the far side of the facilities trying to find a way to get through their security. Maybe they might have found something."

"I serious doubt it…those two couldn't even catch a cold."

"I hate to be the one to point this out…its not like we're doing any better."

"Shut up!"

Following the Zala's team infiltration of the Orb Union the team spends about almost more than ten days attempting to get any kind of information or leads that could prove to them that the Archangel was indeed in Orb. It was April first, and so far the Zala Team still hadn't found any sign of the Archangel. Nicholas Peacecraft and Trowa Barton had already returned to the ship and left Orb days ago. It was going to take another fifteen days before the ship would be fully repaired and ready to leave port. Canard had freed himself of his handcuffs, but kept up the appearance that he was still held by them. He may have freed himself of his handcuffs. However he could get out of his cell since it was electromagnetically sealed tight. He had nothing he could use to break free. All he could do was wait; for opportunity to present itself.

Overlooking the ocean at a corner of the facility; Kira was working inside the Strike as most of its major systems and internal components were being overhauled. He was working away at the OS when Mwu decided to ask him a question. "So kid I heard you turned down the chance to meet with your parents."

"Yeah."

(About an hour or two earlier on aboard the Archangel)

Word had spread though the ship that Murrue had spoken with Uzumi and Zechs and it had been arranged that today Miriallia, Tolle, Kuzzey, and Sai along with possibility Kira would get to see their parents. Fllay remained the on the ship as Sai, Kuzzey, Miriallia and Tolle left to see their parents at the Military Headquarters. The red haired girl thought she was alone, but when she entered Kira's cabin she was surprised to find Kira was still there working on a computer.

"Oh hi Fllay."

"Kira?"

"Sorry if I surprised you. I want to try and finish this before we leave."

"But why are you still here? I thought you were going to see your parents?"

"Sorry, but I want to try and finish this. I am just having some problems calibrating the plasma pumps."

"Lair!" Fllay said as she finally snapped while she slammed one hand on the table near Kira. "Is it because you pity me. Is it because no one is coming to see me is it?" Kira was confused as he tried to answer the woman.

"No Fllay that's not it."

"Then what is it then? You just feel sorry for me because no one else is coming to see me. How can someone like you have pity for someone like me? You should probably be pitied. Poor Kira…when you can't protect anyone you cry, so why? Why could someone like you pity me?" Fllay said as she began to cry as Kira had stood up to face her, and now Fllay had her head on Kira's chest pounding on him with her fist crying. Kira was silenced for a few seconds until he said.

"Stop it Fllay…this was a mistake. Let's put an end to it."

It was a few moments later in between sobs that Fllay tried to answer "What? What did you say? What is that suppose to mean?" Fllay shouted as she pushed Kira away and ran down the hall. Fast forwarding back to the present; Mwu was still waiting for Kira's answer as the young coordinator gave him the answer he sought from him.

"Every day I fight in mobile suits and I help with their development its all I do. Besides if I saw them all they would have seen is a solider and it would have made me ask him a question?"

"Yeah and what's that?"

"Why on earth did was I made a coordinator and why did they hide the truth about my past from me?"

"Oh."

Suddenly Kira's robotic bird flew out from his jacket and took flight as it started to fly away. Kira climbed out of the Strike and began chasing after his bride trying to call it back to him. Outside Yzak, Athrun, Nicol and Dearka were asking one another on other ways to get into the more restricted areas of the facility. As they were trying to conceive a plan the robotic bird Athrun had made for Kira flew down from the sky and landed on Athrun's arm. His other three companions looked at the bird and began asking. Nicol was the first among them to ask.

"Wow a robotic bird?"

"Birdie?" A voice called out as Athrun looked up and saw Kira outside on the other side of the fence looking for his bird.

"Hey maybe that bird belongs to him." Nicol suggested as without a word Athrun walked towards the fence to return the bird to Kira. It wasn't long before Kira noticed Athrun was coming with his bird resting on his arm. He reached the fence and offered the bird back to him asking.

"Does this belong to you?"

Kira accepted his bird back from Athrun. The ZAFT pilot turned his back and was proceeding to walk away as Kira stopped him and said "Wait…a friend gave this to me. A very special friend."

"I see."

Athrun proceeded to walk away as Nicol, Yzak and Dearka had started up the car they had and was about to drive off. Cagalli arrived just in time to see Athrun turn his head towards them to take one last look at Kira and Cagalli knowing full well that the next time they would meet…he and Kira would be bitter enemies.


	33. Chapter 33 The climax of one’s limits

Chapter 33

The climax of one's limits

Almost fifteen days had passed since Athrun and Kira saw each other, but the time had finally came for the Archangel to depart from Orb and continue its journey to Alaska. Kisaka had told the Captain that ZAFT's Carpentaria Base is currently planning a huge military operation so while they are busy they could use this as a good time to make a run for Alaska. As preparations were being made for the ship to launch; Kira had finished creating the ideal OS for Orb's M1 Astray Mobile suits making them fully operational. However word of the spy possibly still being on the ship began to spread throughout the Archangel creating mass suspicion among the crew which has caused several of those being suspected as spies to be contained within their quarters. A total of fifteen crewmen were locked within their cabins as a result.

As final launch preparations were made; at the Athha residence Cagalli was planning to leave with the ship, but her Father stepped into the room and intervened. "Cagalli do you intend on leaving with that ship?" The young woman finished putting on the same combat outfit she had been wearing when Kira had first seen her again in the desert.

"Yes I do…I just can't sit back and do nothing."

"Cagalli! What will fighting this war accomplish for you and everyone else? Do you think fighting will end it?"

"It's better than doing nothing."

"Cagalli if you kill someone's husband, then his wife will hate you, if you kill someone's son then his mother will hate you and if you were killed by someone I would hate them with all of my heart."

"There are other ways of fighting than using weapons. You must learn the real causes of wars." Uzumi said as Cagalli remembered her discussions with Kira as he told her that ending a war by fighting isn't the way since it would only bring more sorrow and makes ending a war much more difficult, and the chat she had with Andrew Waltfeld about. "I fear that if more arrogant men and women will join in his war and fight, and if the fighting isn't ended soon then this war will drag on until one side destroys the other or until both sides destroy themselves."

"Father. I can't simply sit here and do nothing."

"I know."

A short time later; within the hanger where the Archangel was resting and preparing to take off; everyone was on board and the ship was ready to depart from Orb. However right before the ship was about to take off; Murrue received a request from Uzumi asking if could Kira please come out onto the deck of the ship. A short time earlier in Morgenroete; Heero was saying what to him would be a short farewell.

"Hey you better come back." Duo cautioned as he continued. "Otherwise you won't be here when my Deathscythe is finished being repaired and tuned up."

"Our Gundams should be almost finished by the time you get back." Quatre said as he had a clipboard under his arm.

"Don't come back too late we have much we all need to catch up on, and still much to discuss." Wufei said as Heero only replied.

"Once the ship is passed the Topic of Cancer I will return to Orb."

Back in the present; as some soldiers were coming to check on Canard they made a shocking discovery; his cell was empty, and the cell door was wide open. On board the Archangel next to the Wing Zero and the Strike was the Hyperion Gundam. Since the machine originally belonged to the Earth Alliance; Murrue is planning to take it back with them to Alaska. The machine was fully repaired and was prepared for combat. Before the ship could leave; Uzumi asked Murrue to have Kira come onto the upper deck. When he arrived on the deck he saw Cagalli running towards the ship dressed in a Military uniform.

"Cagalli?"

"Kira wait your family wants to see you they are over there?" Cagalli pointed to an observation room and saw his parents. A short time later; she joined Kira on the Upper Deck as she asked him "Why don't you want to see them?" She was catching her breath as she awaited an answer from the coordinator. Kira was quiet as he starred at his parents from where he stood for several moments as seeing them seemed to make him very depress and troubled by their appearance. "Kira what's wrong?"

"Look can you please tell them for me this is not a good time."

"Sure?"

"Tell them that despite what I found out I still love them as the parents who raised me. Tell them that for me."

"No problem; just promise me one thing?"

"What is it?"

Cagalli grabbed Kira and hugged him as she told him. "Just don't get killed out there ok."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

With those words; Kira returned to the inside of the Archangel, and once Cagalli was off the ship it took off as another fog bank rolled in. A small fleet of Orb Aegis Class Destroyers followed by a few other cruises were going to accompany the ship to the edge of its territorial waters. The plan was to use their numbers to cover the ship until the very last moment when they leave the country.

In an air duct overlooking the hanger; a pair of eyes was watching the Hyperion and the Strike. Meanwhile on the Zala Team's sub; Athrun was having a video conversation with Nicholas Peacecraft. The young Gundam pilot had been recalled to the space fortress Jachin Due to command Operation Spilt Break from space while Rau Le Creuset would command the battle itself from Alaska.

"Athrun I trust you have received the supplies?"

"Yes…the supply sub has finished loading them, and has begun making its way back to base."

"Excellent."

"Any word about the Legged Ship from you informer; do you know when it will leave?"

"Yes in fact there is. I have received word moments ago that the Legged Ship will be heading north soon…it should be passing by in approximately twenty minutes. Once the attack begins my spies on board will take over the bridge, and attempt to secure the ship so your team will be in a position to capture it; your ideal place to set up an ambush will be in the Marshal Islands that is about one day away from the Orb border. I already have a Special Squadron of Serpents and Tora MD units making the proper preparations."

"I see then would you mind if we launched a preemptive strike against them when they leave Orb's waters?"

"That is up to you, but I would ill advise it. Wait until the ship reaches the Marshall Islands. If you chose to attack now then that is up to you; I'll contact you if anything changes." Nicholas said as he killed communications with the young ZAFT pilot. In his office/cabin at Jachin Due; Nicholas Peacecraft was sitting there with a grin as he thought.

_Perhaps enraging Kira a little might work to your favor._

As the ship was leaving the hanger and making its way north bound; inside the hallway somewhere. A man in an Earth Alliance uniform was talking to Sai as the young man said "Sure…I'll do it, but I want it understood that no harm is to come to Fllay?" The EA solider nodded his head as he took a pistol from his coat and handed it to Sai.

"We'll cover for you…just make sure you two are at the rear lower deck when you get the signal."

"Understood."

It wasn't long until after the ship had reached the country of Orb's border. As soon as the ship broke away from the fleet it engaged engines at full speed and soared off into the sky. Not far away from the Archangel's position as it was moving with haste across the water; the Vosgulov Class Submarine used by the Zala Team was opening up its mobile suit catapult launchers as Aegis, Buster, Duel and Blitz were launched into the air along with their Guuls soon afterwards.

"Well I was almost beginning to think the legged ship would leave Orb." Dearka commented as he and rest of the group teamed up. Once they were formed up in a prefect formation Athrun took lead as he told his fellow pilots.

"Alright that ship is going down today."

The four machines took off for their target, but high above the Archangel was another ZAFT descent drop ship. A total of forty MD Virgo units were descending to Earth below. Armed with their standard weaponry; the Virgo units deployed their Planet Defensers as they were falling through the air after leaving their descent pods. It wasn't long before the Archangel detected both the Virgo units and Athrun and his men converging upon them.

"Captain I am picking up multiple signals. A total of forty MD Virgo units are descending from above and closing in from nine o'clock high is Aegis, Duel, Buster and Blitz." Pal informed Murrue as she gave the orders.

"Prepare for combat…we have to break though. Have Heero and Kira launch immediately long with Major La Flaga."

"Yes Captain."

_ZAFT and White Fang must have been waiting for us. No doubt the spies on the ship must have informed them. _Murrue thought as suddenly six armed crewmembers made their way onto the bridge. They aimed automatic rifles at Murrue and everyone else. "Lieutenant Kazui what are you doing?"

"We're not taking orders from you anymore. Our orders are given to us by Commander Nicholas Peacecraft, and our latest orders are to take over the bridge and ensure no mobile suits launch long enough for a ZAFT Special Ops team to get here and capture the ship. We're members of White Fang."

"What? Why the hell would you work with him?" Murrue demanded.

"I had a brother who was killed by the suicide trap the Atlantic Federation had set up at the Endymion carter using a Cyclops Bomb. I wanted revenge and my chance came when that great man offered me a chance in his noble organization. All those who want justice against the Earth Alliance join White Fang. All of the men before you have suffered from the Alliance's so-called noble ventures that have caused the deaths of many of their relatives and adduction of their children. The Earth Alliance is dominated by the Blue Cosmos organization and their insane ideals. White Fang's purpose is to put them both out of their misery!"

"That still does not justify what you are doing?"

"If ZAFT gets this ship and the mobile suit I am sure their reverse engineers could make good use of the data and create new weapons to destroy the alliance with. White Fang's R&D department will be more than happy to get their hands on that information too."

"Not if I can help it." A voice said as a vent duck opened up and Heero hung down from it upside down armed with a pair of semi-automatics or Uzis for short. He gunned down five of the six men while he missed the last one. "Five spies eliminated." Heero took aim for the last one. "I suggest you surrender."

"Never! I won't allow you to take me alive." The man said as he took his pistol and stuck it in his mouth before pulling the trigger to commit suicide to avoid capture and interrogation upon which it may have been possible for the Earth Alliance to extract information about White Fang from him.

"Wasn't Heero in the hanger?" Kuzzey asked from his station.

"No…we got an anonymous tip that the spies on board the ship were going to attempt a coup on the bridge so Heero hid up in the air duct above our heads and waited there preparing to ambush the spies." Murrue explained as Heero turned to the captain after jumping down from his ambush spot.

"Captain Ramius…we're missing at least four more of them."

"Where could they be?"

"I may have a good idea." Heero said as he unloaded the two empty clips from his weapons before he reloaded them with new clips. Once he was finished he rushed out of the bridge. In the hanger; Kira was about to take off in the Strike Gundam, but he was being held at gun point by the remaining four spies. He had thought about attempting to move the Strike, but the gun man was practically breathing down his neck so any movement would result in his own death.

"The guys on the bridge should have taken over by now?" one of the men said as he turned to another man wearing a work crew's uniform.

"Yeah, but you forgot the communicator so we don't know what's going on?"

"Well there is no announcement or alarm so that means we're successful."

"That's good then."

"Actually its not." A voice from above came as the man holding Kira at gun point died when a knife imbedded itself onto the top of his head. As the man's body fell to the ground; Canard jumped out from his hidden place and landed on the remaining three men and began kicking their asses. However as one crawled away from the brawl; he picked up a gun and was taking aim at Canard. Kira jumped out of the cockpit and tackled the man…it was at this moment Canard had his head turn when he saw what his brother had did for him. After Canard finished beating the two men senseless as Kira had hit the man in the back of the neck with the gun he tried to use on Canard knocking him out.

Once the men were dealt with as Earth Alliance soldiers came to assert the men while Canard faced his brother and asked him. "Why did you do that for me? You stopped that man from shooting me? You knew that I might have tried to kill you again?" The older coordinator then awaited an answer from his younger brother.

"Because you're my brother and it was the right thing to do."

"Hmmmm" Came Canard's only reply as he was unsure still if he should give up trying to kill Kira. However their brotherly moment was interrupted by Heero who had just arrived on the scene as he was rushing towards the two.

"I take it the situation had taken care of itself."

"Actually thank my brother for that?"

"Weren't you suppose to be in jail?" Heero asked as he shot him a glare.

"Yes, but I broke out."

"Well I suppose you can take Hyperion out into combat. We need every mobile suit we can get. We're up against not only the ZAFT team that chased us here, but a total of forty Virgo MD units as well."

"Alright."

"Just open the cockpit and launch me out there." Canard replied as the three pilots boarded their own machines. The hangers opened up and Wing Zero followed by Strike Gundam, Hyperion Gundam and then finally the Skygrasper piloted by Mwu took to the sky. Heero laid the charge as he attacked the Virgo units that had finished surrounding the ship with one of his beam sabers cutting the soulless automaton in two. Canard joined the fray as hoped onto the deck of the Archangel using his beam machine gun and beam cannons to provide some ranged support.

Although the Virgo's Planet Defensers protected the machines from the Hyperion's ranged assault, but it provided a distraction for Kira and Heero to take the battle straight to them where they were dealt with swiftly by their machine's beam sabers. The Aile Strike flew along moving behind the Archangel as the a group of five Virgo units were gathered shooting at the ship inflicting light damage to its engines in a attempt to stop the Earth Alliance vessel so it could be captured. After Kira dispatched of them he noticed one Virgo unit grabbing something from under the ship.

At first Kira thought it was perhaps a spy attempting to escape the ship or the Virgo was perhaps attempting to either sneak more men onto the ship or place something there, but as the Strike drew closer he saw something that made him almost die from a heart attack. He saw Sai holding a gun as he along with Fllay were being carried off by the Virgo unit. "Fllay!" Kira shouted, but something happened in his cockpit as the words: **Z**oning and **E**motional **R**ange **O**mitted System.

"The Zero System? What is this doing in the Strike?"

His cockpit began to glow as he felt something happening within his mind. Before it even happened the Zero System showed the pilot of the Strike two Virgo units were about to appear from behind, in seconds Kira took the Strike and attacked the Mobile dolls as they appeared just as the Zero System predicted. His reflexes and reaction timing increased dramatically as the powerful Zero System was guiding him as he saw the attacks of the Virgo MD units before they could even execute them giving the young coordinator an unbeatable edge.

"I see them…I can see their moves right before they happen."

He stuck down another MD unit effortlessly as he turned to another taking it out with a prefect swipe of his beam saber. His attacks and movements were prefect as all of his attacks on the Virgo units were executed flawlessly. His senses continued to tingle as he was fighting his enemies on a whole new level. Suddenly something happened as Kira Yamato suffered his first hallucination from the Zero System.

He saw the Virgo carrying Sai and Fllay get ruthlessly shot down by Wing Zero, and then he saw Athrun use his beam rifle to destroy the bridge of the Archangel. Their pain and screams as they died were as real as the Zero System's mind altering effects could make it. It was very convincing, but already beginning to suffer from enormous mental strain the young coordinator could only start screaming. The Zero System began bombarding him relentlessly with countless horrifying visions of the many possible ways his friends would be kill or how he could accidentally end up destroying them. This continued until Kira was drive straight into insanity. He screamed again as his eyes were flashing red as he finally said with a pure look of insanity on his face.

"I'll…I'll destroy them all!"

Giving out a roaring battle cry Kira punched the Strike into high gear as he drove head first into another group of MD Virgos that were firing upon the Archangel. As the battle continued his attacks became increasingly ruthless and brutal. It was at this moment Athrun and his picked this moment to arrive. They saw the scene as the MD units were getting owned by Heero, Kira and Canard mobile suits. "The Strike is fighting much more aggressively than last time." Nicol said as he observed the Strike Gundam.

"Yeah…he is really doing a number on those MD units." Dearka added in as he saw another Virgo sent to meet its maker.

"Enough chatter guys…we have a job to do. Everyone focus on the Strike. We'll let the MD handle everyone else." Athrun ordered as he led the charge again Kira. As the four mobile suits closed in the Zero System alerted Kira and was giving the necessary and data he would need to predict their every possible move and which counter attacks would be best. "Nicol and Yzak you three with me; Dearka give us some cover fire."

"Roger that." The Buster Gundam fired its spread shot rifle at the Strike Gundam, but the artillery mobile suit's target effortlessly evaded the shot as it dove downward and flew along the ocean surface heading straight for the Zala Team only this time due to the Zero System's effects he wasn't going to be merciful to any of them. "Take some of this." The Buster fired a volley of missiles and fire from his two rifles on his waist. Using his beam saber Kira swatted the beam that came close of hitting him into the missiles where they were mostly destroyed. The Strike was upon Dearka as the Earth Alliance machine swiftly put away its shield to draw a second beam saber where it used it to completely dismember the Buster Gundam before taking its Guul to use for Kira's own use.

"Dearka!" Yzak shouted as he saw the torso section of the Buster Gundam fall onto the deck of the Archangel as most of it was on fire and sparks from the severed joints areas were flying. He opened up with a few missiles fired from his Guul and the shoulder of his machine, but the coordinator he was up again saw the attack coming as he fired his machine's head mounted Igelstellungs to take out the missiles before rushing the Duel Gundam. Athrun watched his friend go down as rage began to build up inside of him after remembering Miguel's death at the hands of the Strike at Heliopolis.

With Dearka down, and possibly dead on the deck of the Archangel; the last three ZAFT pilots mounted an attack on the enemy MS. Launching from the Archangel at that same moment was Tolle in the Skygrasper. Recently the young man has been trained and approved by Natarle to pilot the second Skygrasper to give Kira and the Strike some support. Sadly this would be a mistake the new Skygrasper pilot would soon regret. Duel and Aegis pushed their attack with a seemingly endless stream of beam rifle fire followed by some missiles fired from their Guuls as Nicol was coming around from behind to attack.

"You're going down Strike!" Nicol shouted out as he fired all three of his machine's lancer darts at the Strike, but Kira spun over twice in the air effortlessly evading the darts before aiming his beam rifle at him and fired off several shots that took off the Blitz Gundam's head, and as the two machines passed; Kira quickly whipped out his beam saber and took off the Blitz Gundam's right arm before kicking it off its Guul sending it falling to the ocean below. Kira locked onto the Blitz Gundam as he was about to fire a shot that would have finished it off. Athrun saw what Kira was about to do, and as the images of seeing Dearka ruthlessly taken down followed by Miguel's death enough was enough.

"Enough….Enough of this Kira; I won't let you kill anymore of my friends! I'll" In that moment of rage and anger a light green colored seed appeared before Athrun's eyes before it burst. "Kill you!" The pilot of the Aegis roared as he entered SEED mode and rushed the Strike after activating all four of its beam sabers and putting away his shield and beam rifle. Before the Strike could pull the trigger; Athrun used a high kick to slice apart the beam rifle right before he tackled the Strike Gundam as both of their Guul units collided into the other's. Athrun was in seed mode while Kira was under the influence of the Zero System. The two began to fight till the death as Athrun and Kira crashed landed on a small rocky island. Their battle continued as the Aegis swung one of its beam saber mounted arms against the Strike as Kira blocked with the shield.

The Strike fought back as it kicked back the Aegis, but Athrun countered attack by dealing Kira a combination of a roundhouse kick and a beam saber that damaged the Strike's left leg, arm and left side of its chest. As Kira was attempting to regain control of himself; he was also trying to resist the mind altering effects of the Zero System he was unable to use it to its full potential thus he was handicapping himself in the midst of the battle. Watching from mid air; Tolle saw the trouble Kira was in as he turned the plane and moved towards the battlefield. His Skygrasper was armed with the Sword equipment as he flew towards the two clashing machine saying to himself.

"Let's do this."

As their battle continued; Kira fought back as he managed to destroy the Aegis's beam rifle when Athrun attempted to draw it, but this didn't stop the Aegis from kicking the Strike in the chest exposing its cockpit as its right arm was thrust forward taking off its head. Before either of them could take another shot at the other; Tolle began firing missiles at Athrun which proved ineffective against the Aegis's phase shift armor. Jumping into the air as the Skygrasper flew over head; Tolle last moments were that he was terrified as he saw the Aegis do a flip over in mid air as one of his foot mounted beam sabers kill him and destroy his Skygrasper in the process. Kira froze in horror as he saw his friend die, but this momentary distraction would prove fatal as Athrun saw the Sword equipment or rather what remained of it was falling. He saw that the boomerang and the sword survived and so he decided to use them. Taking the boomerang he drew the beam weapon at the Strike as Kira himself took to the air to avoid it, but the Zero System guided him to avoid it. However the young coordinator saw the sword was flying at him as it had been thrown at him by Athrun like a spear.

As Kira evaded the blade; Athrun attacked from above with his beam sabers as he took off the Strike's right arm with his left foot before stabbing into the left side of the chest with his right hand mounted beam saber. The Archangel crew, Canard, Mwu and Heero who had been distracted fight off the Virgo units saw the end of Tolle and what seemed to be Kira's own demise. The two machines were flying over the ocean as they were moving away from the island. Athrun watched the Strike fall into the water as its phase shift powered down. It sank like a rock right before a large explosion occurred underwater signaling what may be the end of the Strike and Kira Yamato.

A/N: coming up next: Heero vs. Athrun after Canard vs. Athrun.


	34. Chapter 34 A painful defeat

Chapter 34

A painful defeat

Athrun was about to land on the small island when suddenly he was attacked by one enraged Canard and his Hyperion Gundam were coming at him as beam cannon fire flew pass the Aegis. Already beginning to run dangerously low on power the transforming mobile suit wasn't going to just stand around and let Canard shoot at him. He took to the air and rushed at the Eurasian Federation mobile suit as he started attempting to cut Canard's machine apart, but his attack was blocked by Hyperion's lightwave shield. "You killed my brother Kira you bastard?"

"Didn't you make a big deal how you wanted to kill him?"

"Maybe, but…well make a long story short I made a fatal error."

"Continue to fight against me and I will send you to join him!" Athrun threatened as he pushed Canard away from him as he transformed into his MA mode to fire off a shot from his Scylla cannon. The Hyperion barely managed to escape the cannon's line of fire as the crimson beam grazed the left side of machine's waist just narrowly missing the cockpit, but leaving a large burn and melted area of the waist.

As Athrun pushed his advance upon the Prototype machine; Canard used his beam machine gun as he unloaded a whole clip at his foe. Using his shield to protect himself, but after the rain of beam fire subsided; Athrun threw the Aegis's shield forward and as it was falling between the two machines since Athrun was trying to hit Canard with it, but instead he was using it to bounce his scylla beam. The shield was perfectly placed at the moment he fired the beam cannon as its current position at the moment the beam hit the shield it bounced and shot up towards the Hyperion Gundam.

With very little time to evade or block the beam with his lightwave shield; the head of Hyperion Gundam was blown clean off. As the main monitors inside the cockpit went blank for several moments as smoke and sparks were filling the cockpit. The Aegis picked this time to fly up into the air and activated one of its beam sabers. However that would have been the end for Canard, but fortunately Athrun ran out of the power for the beam sabers as the Aegis only had enough power left to move now with perhaps only mere minutes of power left. He was about to cut into the cockpit, but the beam died out when he cut into the shoulder only inches away from the cockpit.

Having lucked out Canard was currently being assaulted from sparks and small explosions in his cockpit that inflicted some harm upon him. The smoke became so intense that Canard was forced to open up the cockpit so he could see and air out the smoke. What he saw worried him as he was seeing the Strike's anti-ship sword being thrown at him by no-doubt the Aegis. In response he activated all of his lightwave shield generators to protect himself, but sadly the anti-ship sword was coated with anti-beam coating. A minor add on thanks to Orb, but what Canard didn't know was…or rather anyone else knew; was that any weapon coated with ant-beam coating can penetrate a lightwave barrier.

The sword perpetrated the barrier and went right through the left side of Hyperion's chest. It missed the cockpit, but this set of a chain of explosions within the cockpit as Hyperion fell limp and fell into the ocean and sank where seconds later an explosion was seen from below the water. Canard Pars had perhaps shared Kira's fate; meanwhile Heero had finally fought his way through the MD units as Mwu finished off the last one, but by that time. Yzak was already hauling the Aegis away on his Guul followed by Trowa and his machine as they flew away in their own Guul. The three were long gone.

"Kira and his brother; I can't believe it, and Tolle too." Mwu was saying as he flew over seeing the wreckage of the second Skygrasper and bits and pieces of the Strike and the Hyperion Gundam that lay either on land or in the sea. Heero was surprised as he had seen that the Virgo units had barred his path and continuous threatened the ship so he either had to leave the ship unattended along with Mwu having to face more than a dozen MD or help Kira. It seems things had turned out very badly for the two.

"Those MD I think were here to keep us at bay."

"What makes you think that?"

"If they wanted this ship sunk they could have done it while we were launching, but let they took their time. Whenever I attempted to go and assist Kira; they would intensify their attacks and bar my path. This was just a set up. Perhaps this was a back up plan was prepared in the event those spies failed to take over the Archangel."

"Damn it."

"We might as well return to the ship." Heero suggested as he and Mwu returned to the Archangel. On its deck a group of soldiers were hauling out Dearka's body from the wreckage of his Buster. It was still salvageable, so Heero flew on top of the ship with Wing Zero and carried it in once the men on the deck had carried in Dearka's unconscious body. Meanwhile on the ZAFT sub a couple miles away; the Aegis, the CGUE DEEP Arms and the Duel returned where they discovered inside the hanger that a MD Virgo had also landed on board the submarine.

The Blitz Gundam was under heavy repair as Nicol in the lounge; in the dressing rooms Yzak was upset about Dearka's apparent demise. He slammed his fist on his locker as he shouted "Damn that Strike…first Miguel and now Dearka." He punched his own locker in a fit of rage as Athrun remained silent. "You at least took it down." Yzak was giving Athrun a raged fill glare as Athrun was silent. Unable to take the ZAFT pilot's silence; he seized Athrun by the neck and slammed him into a locker shouting: "What is it? Can say anything?"

In a stunning move which even surprised the sliver haired duelist; he was punched the in face by Athrun. The force of the blow knocked him to the ground, but before Yzak knew it he was grabbed by the collar and was being held several inches off the ground against a wall. Giving the sliver haired pilot a glare that left him froze in place as Athrun shouted.

"I know Dearka and Miguel were killed by the Strike, but no more…I sent it and its pilot to a watery grave. I'll be sending the Wing Zero and the Archangel to join them soon." Athrun released the ZAFT pilot dropping him to the ground as the son of chairman Zala stormed off. The young man made his way into his room where he opened up his closet and brought out a large sliver suitcase. He laid it on his bed as he opened it to examine its contents.

Inside was only a large hard drive with some attachment cables hooked up to it, but on top of it was a note contained within an envelope. The young man opened it and began reading the note as it read. _Athrun as you had requested here is a copy of the Zero System made especially for installation into the Aegis. Your machine has already been pre-equipped to handle it. All you have to do is download the system program into the Aegis's OS. I hope you are well aware of the dangers surrounding this system. Good luck if you decide to use it. Sincerely yours, Commander Nicholas Peacecraft. _

Athrun crushed the note in his hands as he thought within his own mind. _I don't care anymore. I do not fear death anymore. After what I did today I deserve death. _The young ZAFT pilot picked up the hard drive and cables meant to be used to attach the hard drive to the Aegis's OS and download the Zero System into the Aegis. He ran out of his room carrying the items and made his way straight to the hanger. Elsewhere on the vessel; Nicol and Trowa was meeting with Sai and Fllay who were also at the same time being watched by a ZAFT solider armed with an assault rifle.

"So according to what information Commander Peacecraft has sent us. You agreed to help us bring down the Strike by using the pilot's lover as you told one of his agents as bait to draw the Strike away from the Wing Zero and the Legged Ship. We were going to ambush them, and then finish it off before the Strike could be reinforced by anyone." Nicol asked the two as Fllay was pissed at Sai for what he had done, but decided to remain silent due to her overwhelming fear of the men around her.

"Yes that's what we agreed on. He stole the woman I loved from me."

"And you wanted revenge?" Trowa said cutting Sai off and finishing his sentence for him. The traitor to the Archangel nodded his head before Trowa continued. "Well I can say that the deed has already been done. Athrun Zala pilot of the Aegis has killed already Kira Yamato, Canard Pars and the pilot of a Skygrasper. We believe it was someone called Tolle."

"What?" Sai said with a surprised expression on his face as Fllay was also surprised by these facts. Nicol looked at the two as he explained. "You two will be taken to Carpentaria where Commander Peacecraft will decide what to do with you two." Elsewhere off the shore of an island was a submarine. More specially…a ZAFT Vosgulov Class Submarine was there. A group of men on a raff were heading towards the island. About several hours passed as Orb ships had finished fishing up the arm of the Blitz Gundam, but the crew on those ship along with one Cagalli Yula Athha who came with them to oversee the machine's recovery as a means to get confirmation if Kira was slain or not.

"Princess Cagalli we have recovered the Strike and the Hyperion."

"Were the pilots inside?"

"Well although these machines were badly damage, but remarkable the torso area along with some parts of the body survived. However?"

"However?" Cagalli asked as she and the captain of the ship made their way into the main hold where the Strike and the Hyperion were being kept at. "What are you saying?" The man was quiet for a moment, but soon he replied. "Actually Lady Cagalli we didn't find any trace of human remains in the cockpits."

"What?"

"There is a possibility that either their bodies had fallen out of their machine or they had somehow survived and escape, but with the evidence at hand we can't be sure."

"Then go and find out." Cagalli snapped as the Captain saluted her and left to carry out the princess's wishes. On the Archangel as it was sailing through the night; most of the crew was quiet following the deaths of Kira Yamato, Canard Pars and Tolle Koenig. Miriallia was beyond depressed; having seen Tolle die from the bridge caused her to have a terrible breakdown. Murrue had her excused from her duties for the time being until she was fit to perform them again.

Heero remained in the hanger looking at the empty space where the Strike and the Hyperion use to be. He was quiet most during the day since their deaths, but it was later discovered that Fllay and Sai had disappeared. _Kira and Canard were both taken down so easily. Something in Athrun's fighting style and skill must have changed on a dramatic level in order for him to have defeated those two. I can rule out he wasn't using the Zero System otherwise the battle might have been more intense, so the only possibility is that Athrun must have a SEED like Kira._ Heero concluded in his mind as he considered that and several other matters. Meanwhile Natarle was approaching him from behind as the woman asked.

"Heero may we talk for a moment?"

"What is it?"

"I heard from Mwu La Flaga that you believed this may have been a set-up prepared just to get rid of the Strike."

"I believe that may have been the case, but I have no way of confirming it for sure. During the last battle those MD units were focused on not sinking the ship, but keeping us separated from Kira and the Strike." Heero explained as he looked up at the Wing Zero.

"What do you believe White Fang and ZAFT's next move will be?"

"I am not sure at the moment, but we can be sure that they will push themselves for another attack. They will not stop until they have either captured or sunk this ship. Or at least until we have reached the Topic of Cancer." Heero replied as he turned his head to face Natarle. "Once this ship is safety within the Topic of Cancer then I will depart from this ship and return to Orb?"

"Why don't you remain with the Earth Alliance?"

"Because I question how they are running this war. White Fang after all wasn't just born from nothing now was it?"

"That maybe, but we could end the war if we had men like you in the Earth Alliance."

"If so…will the Earth Alliance use Wing Zero and I to destroy the PLANT colonies and continue to fight until every coordinator have been killed?"

"Well?"

"Natarle…I respect the dedication you have to the Earth Alliance and codes of military conduct, but take my advice. Being too loyal to the Earth Alliance is your weakness, and as such your blind loyalty to them may someday be the death of you." Heero turned and walked away leaving a speechless Natarle. Later that night as sunrise was fast approaching; Sai and Fllay were being taken to Carpentaria on a submarine that was patrolling the waters, but back on the sub containing Athrun, Trowa, Nicol and Yzak the three were formulating a plan to finish the Archangel and to bring down the only obstacle in their way…the Wing Zero. Athrun started the meeting.

"We can take out the Archangel, but the only real threat is Wing Zero."

"You got that right…that machine is almost unstoppable." Nicol commented as Trowa stepped in and commented.

"Perhaps, but we need to overpower the Wing Zero in order to defeat the Archangel."

"Leave the Archangel to me." Athrun announced to everyone.

"What are you nuts? There is no way you can hold your own against the Wing Zero by yourself." Nicol said as he appeared concerned.

"Don't worry about it. I will defeat Heero Yuy and Wing Zero myself."

"Whatever we do we must ask fast. The Archangel will be passing by some islands. That will be the ideal place to launch an attack. If we do not jump on this opportunity then we may not have better chances of defeating them." Trowa advised.

"Alright then we'll attack them as soon as the sun rises." Athrun said as he left to go change into his flight suit. As the others were concerned for the young Zala's well being especially Nicol. Back on the Archangel; Heero was wearing his flight suit as he was spending the night in Wing Zero. As the sun was beginning to rise; the bridge detected the ZAFT submarine not too far away as the Aegis, Blitz, Duel and CGUE Deep Arms were deployed into the battle on their Guuls.

The alarms were sounded; as the ZAFT forces were heading right for them. Heero already in his flight suit having spent the night in his machine knowing just as well as Mwu La Flaga did that ZAFT wasn't finished with them yet. They knew just as well as they did that once they get within Alaska's Air Defense Grid they would have no chance of continuing any pursuit against them. It was only a matter of time before they would have struck again, and that time was now. Even as Murrue was sounding the alarm while Pal was giving the order for Mwu and Heero to launch the two were already undergoing the final preparations before they would be launched. The catapult launchers were ready as the hanger doors opened.

"Well there're back…how much more of their attacks do you think we can handle?"

"I am unsure, but they know as well as we do that if we reach the Tropic of Cancer any chances they had of getting us will be lost. We simply must hold out until then." Heero said replying to Mwu's question as the Wing Zero was launched into combat. The Aegis lead the attack as Trowa moved in to engage Wing Zero by firing both of its thermal cannons at the angel winged mobile suit and the Archangel behind it. Yzak was setting his sights on Mwu and his Skygrasper while he started his battle with him with a wave of missiles and a couple shots from his shoulder mounted rail cannon. Using a roll maneuver; the Skygrasper evaded the rail gun shots and vaporized the missiles with a shot from the Hyper Impulse Cannon.

The Aegis was flying high over the Archangel when it jumped over its Guul and quickly transformed into its mobile armor mode long enough for the Gundam to get off a shot from its Scylla Cannon. The crimson beam descended to the Archangel as the ship had just barely managed to move to the side, but the beam cut along the side of the ship inflicting some considerable structural damage to the ship as two of its engines were damaged and the valiant cannon on the left hand side of the vessel was destroyed along with a small area of that particular region of the ship.

Flames and smoke began to soar skyward as the areas hit and destroyed by the Aegis Gundam's aerial attack from above. The Aegis itself though had transformed back into its mobile suit mode and landed back on top of its Guul. Heero was locked in combat with Nicol and the Blitz Gundam. At first Nicol attempted to get close to the bridge and fire all three of his lancer darts at the bridge to sink it, but Wing Zero's intervention as it rushed the black Gundam with its beam saber caused the ZAFT machine to miss his mark only to send the lancer dart flying into one of the Gottfried Cannons. The Gottfried Cannon on the right hand side of the ship was destroyed by the misfired shot.

Athrun was closing in to give Nicol a hand, but right as he was arriving; Heero drew out a second beam saber taking off the Blitz Gundam's new right arm again while the second beam saber slashed across the chest of the black Gundam slicing into the cockpit. Nicol was killed in an instant as the rest of the Blitz Gundam sparked before exploding. Athrun and Yzak were frozen for a brief moment as they saw the explosion clear and the remains of the Blitz Gundam fall into the ocean. As the last bits of the destroyed machine followed by its Guul which thanks to the explosion was reduced to nothing more than a flaming wreck. An intense rage began to burn within Athrun…the same one that had burned when he slain Kira and Canard, but only this time…it was much stronger.

"NICOL!" Athrun roared as he punched the switch to activate the Zero System so hard that sparks flew from the switch as his fist had damaged the console surrounding the switch itself. The roar of the Aegis's after burnings pierced the sky as it charged straight for Wing Zero with its beam rifle sending one shot after another at it. Wing Zero reacted by ducking its head to avoid the first shot while three more just barely missed its legs and arms. Heero looked up just in time to see the Aegis's shield flying at him. The spinning object struck the Wing Zero right in the face. Although it wasn't enough to knock off its Gundamium Head, but it was more than enough to send it falling backwards; disorienting the machine and its pilot for a few brief moments.

Athrun attacked hard and fast as he kept firing with the beam rifle while he activated the Aegis's left arm mounted beam saber. Heero barely managed to block the incoming shots with his beam saber as one shot got by and grazed the top of his right shoulder leaving a half melted burn hole on it. When Heero countered attack with his second beam saber once both machines were in range of one another for melee combat as they continued their battle high above the island due to that their battle had caused it to move into that direction.

As Wing Zero's second beam saber came swinging towards Athrun; the Aegis sacrificed its beam rifle to take the second beam saber while its left mounted arm beam saber made a swift and almost deadly slash across the waist of the Wing Zero exposing the cockpit. A mid air back flip was activating one of its foot mounted beam sabers left another slash mark across the Wing Zero's torso which in the end took off the Gundam's arm from the left shoulder leaving it with only one beam saber.

"You killed Nicol!" Athrun roared as he pushed his attack forward on mercilessly as he swung his beam sabers at the Wing Zero as he roared again "You killed Nicol!" The Aegis transformed into its mobile armor mode and fired a shot from its Scylla cannon at the angelic machine, but instead of hitting the cockpit as he had hoped. Wing Zero turned to the side and the beam passed under right shoulder just barely missing the arm, but the beam grazed the right wing as it passed.

Alarms inside the cockpit of the Aegis began to ring as Athrun looked down at his control display showing his energy readings. That last shot from the Scylla drained a large amount of power from the mobile suit leaving the ZAFT pilot with about fifty seconds of power left. He knew he didn't have enough power to fire off the Scylla one more time, but…Athrun had another plan. After his last shot from the Scylla the Wing Zero had turned a its back on the Aegis after its turn to avoid the Scylla cannon shot Athrun had fired only moments ago.

Seizing the opportunity; the Aegis fired up all of its thrusters and transformed into its mobile armor mode and seized the Wing Zero from behind sending both machines falling to the ground below, but as this was happening. Athrun had already engaged the self-destruct on his Gundam and he took out the data-disk from his machine containing the combat data from this battle and the Aegis's Zero System. He opened the cockpit and flew away on a ZAFT thruster pack just seconds before the Aegis exploded in mid air.

The gigantic explosion was seen for almost more than a mile. The bridge on the Archangel the crew there saw the blast as clear as day. Athrun was caught in the aftershock of the blast, but Natarle couldn't believe what she saw when the explosion lit the sky up. Despite the shock she maintained her composure and maintained herself by keeping her emotions in check for the moment. Inside the ship a message appeared at Kuzzey's station confirming a signal lost from the Wing Zero.

"Major La Flaga's Skygrasper has returned, but it has been damaged." Kuzzey reported as another crew member announced.

"Captain we have confirmed a DINN is heading straight here…following that a group of five DINNs are about twenty minutes from our location."

"What is the status of our weapons and engines?" Murrue asked looking to Pal.

"All of them are inoperable. As for our engines…a report from the damage control crew is that we have only half of our engines, but we can take off."

"Captain the DINN will be here in minutes…we have a match identification. Its looks like a commander type." Murrue was silent as Arnold continued to say. "We are nothing more than an easy target with no weapons."

"Launch the ship…I want what power we can give to the engines we have to put some distance between us and those DINNs before they reach us." Murrue replied hesitantly as Natarle remained silent. "Send a distress message to Orb and give them our coordinates. We'll leave them to mount a rescue mission for Heero…if he survived." Natarle still didn't object to what Murrue said, but she hoped that Heero may have survived. A short time ago after the explosion the burnt and battered Wing Zero fell from the sky as the blast caused some of its propulsion systems to malfunction which in turn caused the Wing Zero to fall like a rock.

It hit the side of a large mountain at the heart of the island as the angelic machine had a violent landing as it rolled down the side of the mountain crushing trees and anything else in its path. During the fall; Heero was thrown from the cockpit and sent crashing into a pile of broken trees and branches. Wing Zero finally stopped at the foot of the mountain as it lay on its back amongst piles of broken trees and debris. Everything was silent for minutes until finally as the Archangel took off and was quickly leaving the area. Following their departure the Commander-type DINN arrived as it landed near the Wing Zero.

The cockpit opened up and a ZAFT commander looked down at the Wing Zero. He placed a communication's headset on his head and spoke. "This is Commander Le Creuset; I have captured the Wing Zero. I repeat I have captured the Wing Zero. The blast from the self-destruction of the Aegis has thrown the pilot from the machine. It's damaged, but still it appears to be operable. I am transferring from my DINN to Wing Zero. I will bring it to Carpentaria. Do you understand HQ?"

"Yes Commander Le Creuset …we'll be awaiting for your arrival."

With that the ZAFT commander programmed his DINN to self-destruct in two minutes. He descended from his machine on a wire and climbed over to Wing Zero's exposed cockpit. He sat inside and began bringing the machine back online. As he proceeded with a system restart he saw an alert appear on his screen telling him that power to the thrusters was cut off. It was a simple problem; all he had to do was reroute power through the axially power conduits and quickly recalibrate the power regulation controls. Rau could only imagine that Heero probably didn't have the time to do this because of the sudden explosion that shook the Wing Zero. Once he was finished he powered up the thrusters as Wing Zero rose to its feet.

As its wings spread out before launching into the sky; a satisfying smile appeared on his face as he shot off into the sky with his captured prize as the DINN exploded behind him in the distance as he left the island behind him as the group of five DINNs flew pass it on its way to Carpentaria. A short time later another mobile suit was arriving at the island. It was the Astray Red Frame piloted by Lowe Gear. It landed at the site where the DINN exploded. Lowe climbed out and began checking the area out.

"Damn what happened here?"

He looked at the remains of the destroyed DINN closely as he didn't see any sign of it being destroyed in battle. It had appeared to have been destroyed while it was landed there. "Looks like it probably self-destructed or someone took it out before it could take off." He turned his head when he heard someone coming. It was Heero as he emerged from the forest of trees with his flight suit torn and the face plate on his helmet cracked. Blood was dripping from his head as the Gundam pilot seemed badly injured. How he was still walking despite his injuries was beyond Lowe.

"Where…where…is…Wing Zero?" Heero muttered out as he managed to lean himself up against a tree.

"I don't know, but all I found was the remains of a destroyed DINN here. If your mobile suit was here…I think a ZAFT pilot took it and self-destructed his machine before leaving." Lowe explained as he tried to piece together what had possibly happened. Heero looked at him with an emotionless stare until finally he said.

"I have to." Heero stopped mid sentence as he suddenly dropped to the ground and passed out from sudden blood lost. Lowe rushed over and picked the guy up as he felt blood drip out from his suit and onto him. It seemed that Heero had taken a fall worst than anyone could have guessed.

"Damn I need to get you to Orb and fast. You need serious medical attention."

Lowe rushed Heero to the Red Frame as he thought in his own mind. _Father Mariko is going to have to wait. I got to hurry and get this guy some medical attention quick before he bleeds to death. _Once they were inside the machine it took off into the air and flew away heading towards Orb.


	35. Chapter 35 Safe Heaven

1Chapter 35

Safe Heaven

Following the Archangel's escape from the island that following evening; Natarle left the bridge and retired to her cabin for the evening…it would take about fifteen days for the Archangel to reach Alaska, and it would be quite awhile before the DINNs were stop their pursuit. She lay down on her bed and began crying her eyes out as she was grieving over Heero's death. Elsewhere in the ship; Dearka was being held in his cell. With Heero gone everyone was on edge since with only Mwu left to defend the ship; there was no chance of them to survive another assault by ZAFT.

Aboard the ZAFT submarine; Yzak was waiting on the command desk of the vessel. He tried to order a search for Nicol and Athrun, but they had received orders from Carpentaria that they are to return to base. Meanwhile at Carpentaria; Fllay and Sai were left in a prison cell. It wasn't until later that Nicholas decided to pay them a visit. "I have decided your fates. You two will serve as attendants to Commander Le Creuset. If you have objections to that…you can always pick the other opinion." Nicholas looked to the solider next to him as he pointed his rifle at them. "Believe me…they are quite inching to kill some naturals. I advise you take the first opinion."

Sai glared at him as he said "Alright I'll do it." Fllay didn't reply, but Nicholas didn't need to hear her answer. He could see the fear in her eyes. "You bastard." Sai muttered.

"A thank you would have been nicer. I just saved your worthless lives."

A day later as Cagalli and Kisaka led a team to the island where Heero was last seen while unknown to her and her friend that Heero had already been brought back to Orb. They arrived at the island and began a search. They found the remains of the Aegis Gundam scattered all over the place in bits and pieces. It was already easy for them to deduce that the Aegis self-destructed in its battle, but they found no trace of the Wing Zero. However they did come across the sliced off arm that belonged to the machine, but what troubled them was when they found some bits of Gundanium Armor near a DINN that had self-destructed.

"Princess…we found something." A search team member called out as Cagalli and Kisaka rushed to the scene. They discovered lying on the beach the unconscious form of Athrun Zala. His face plate was cracked open and held in a death like grip was the data disk from the Aegis in prefect condition having survived the blast and the fall. Cagalli recognized the young ZAFT pilot easily. Later on a plane; Athrun awoke to find his arm in a sling and his head warped in bandages and Cagalli with a gun pointed at his head.

"Where am I?"

"You are on an Orb plane."

"Am I a prisoner?"

"Were you the one who killed Kira and Heero?"

Athrun didn't answer for a moment until he finally said "Yes." Cagalli's trigger finger seemed very tempted to pull the trigger and end Athrun's life. "I killed them both along with the pilot of the Hyperion Gundam." Athrun admitted. Tears formed in Cagalli's eyes as she began shouting at him.

"Why did you kill him? Kira didn't deserve to die…he was a nice guy who didn't deserve to die."

"I know…Kira was always a crybaby."

"Huh? You knew him?"

"Yeah we knew each other since we were little kids. He was a good friend."

"If you were friends then…" Cagalli said in-between sobs. "Why did you kill him?"

"Because I had no choice!" Athrun said as tears began forming in his eyes as well. "He killed my friends so I had no choice. I had to kill him before he killed anymore of them."

"That is stupid! To kill because someone else was killed. What will that gain? That will never help and bring an end to the war." Cagalli replied as she remembered the words of her father.

"I didn't want to kill him, but I had to. He was a fool. I tried to ask him to join me. I never wanted to fight him, but he had some dumb excuse that he had friends to protect on that ship when in truth the Earth Alliance was manipulating him." Athrun responded as three tears fell down his face. "We were both coordinators why did he side with the Earth Alliance?"

"You jerk what kind of person are you?"

"Kira was a generous friend, but I had no choice to kill him because he was my enemy."

"You idiot what kind of logic is that?" Cagalli said as more tears poured down both of their eyes.

Later that afternoon; Orb sent word to ZAFT that they had recovered Athrun and sent out a transport to recover him. As Athrun was about to board a raft that would take him over to the ZAFT small four person transport plane; Cagalli handed Athrun some type of neckless."What is this?"

"It's a Haumea pendant...it will protect you from the dangerous life you have chosen."

Athrun accepted the pendant before looking up at her and asking "But I killed Kira?"

"I just don't want anyone else to die."

The two didn't exchange any more words as Athrun was taken onto the raft and taken across the water to the ZAFT transport plane where he would be taken back to Carpenteria. Meanwhile back on Onogoro Island; Heero was taken into intensive care for his injuries when he arrived. He remained there clear though the morning, but now he was in a stable condition, and was able to receive visitors. His first visitor was Zechs who came by to order him to stay in bed and get better. Knowing that Heero might not want to remain in a hospital bed till he was fully recovered, but Zechs intended to make sure of that. So he asked his fellow Gundam pilots to keep watch on him. His second visitor following Zechs was Duo.

"Hi buddy how are you?"

Heero didn't say a word because he was in a full body cast. It seemed his injuries were much worst than anyone had guessed. But this would make it impossible for Heero to leave until his broken bones had recovered. Duo had a grin on his face as he was carrying a box full of pens in his hands.

"Not much for talking huh...why that's alright. I brought pretty to do." Duo took out a black pen and proceeded to write something on Heero's cast. "Yep nothing like drawing and writing stuff on a friend's cast. Since you got a full body cast. I got a lot of ground to cover." As Heero laid helpless to do anything he began tapping on the railing of his bed with his finger which was the only thing he could move tapping out a morse code message saying.

"If anyone can understand this could someone please get Duo out of here or help me commit suicide."

Later that afternoon at the Kaguya Mass Driver Station; Reverend Mariko was preparing to leave on a shuttle for the PLANTs while at the same time he was bringing along two people in medical pods for the trip. Three days later; after Lacus Clyne had received word of Kira and Canard arriving in the care of the blind man three days earlier when she insisted that Reverend Mariko should bring them to her. When the trio arrived three days later a private doctor belonging to the Clyne Family who tended to their wounds allowing the two boys to start making their way onto the road of recovery.

Almost two days later after they arrived; Canard was the first to regain consciousness. Lacus was sitting in a chair near by playing with her Haro named Mr. Pink. "Uh...huh? Where am I?" Canard asked as he struggled to get up and sit up in bed, but he had some trouble due to some pain in his back.. The Pink Princess turned her attention to him and asked with a smile.

"So you're awake."

"Yeah, but my head hurts. I guess that means I am not dead."

"I guess so."

"But who are you?"

"I am Lacus Clyne, and you are?"

"I am Canard Pars." Canard answered as the coordinator was beginning to come to a realization in his mind as he recognized the name Clyne. "Wait a sec...Lacus Clyne as in the daughter of Siegel Clyne the Supreme Chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council?"

"Well former chairman now, but yes that's who I am."

"Then we're at the PLANTs."

"Yes."

"Why do I feel we just came out of the flying pan and into the oven?"

"Well if its ZAFT you are worried about then don't worry they don't know you are here?"

"What?"

"You see Kira helped me once so I am going to help you, but Reverend Mariko told me that you two are brothers."

"I see, but how did this Reverned Mariko know we were brothers?"

"I am not sure, but he told me a group of men brought you two to his door asking if he could help them. He accepted them and the men left telling him that the two were brothers."

"Men?" Canard asked as he seemed confused. "Last thing I remember was I was inside the Hyperion when it was taken down by the Aegis after the Strike was destroyed by it?"

"What?" Lacus said as she seemed concerned.

"That ZAFT mobile suit the Aegis suddenly gained superhuman skills far above those of any coordinator and took me and Kira down in less than a couple minutes. I thought Kira had been killed for sure, and I thought I was a goner too."

"So Athrun fought Kira?"

"Athrun? You mean the pilot of the Aegis?"

"Yes."

"So you know him then?"

"Yes. Please explain to me everything that happened, and I am curious how did you and Kira meet?"

"Well better get comfortable it's a long story."

A day later after Canard awoke; Kira finally regained consciousness in the afternoon of that day. He awoke to see Canard standing there talking to Lacus. "L-Lacus?" Kira muttered as his eyes begin to regain their focus. "Lacus what are...Canard you're here too?"

"So little brother you're awake?"

"Well sleepy head just as your brother said its good to see you up." Lacus said with a smile.

"Yeah, but how?"

"Easy there...one question at a time."

"We'll have plenty of time for explanation after you have had something to eat. You have been unconscious for a week.."

"A week." Kira said as an expression of surprise appeared on his face after answering Lacus's question. "What happened?"

"I'll explain."

"According to Lacus a guy by the name Reverend Mariko brought us here after some men took us from what I guess the wreckage of our machines and dropped us off at his island. Then once Lacus got word that you were with him recovering; she asked that he bring the both of us here to the PLANTs. The men told Mariko that we were brothers before leaving so Mariko informed Lacus that he would bring me as well."

"What? Men?"

"I don't really understand it myself."

"Nor do I." Lacus added as Reverend Mariko was approaching the two. He had just returned from delivering to the PLANT Supreme Council the Olbani's compromise plan from the Earth Alliance. It would have perhaps brought an end to hostilities, but it was sadly rejected.

"Well its good to see you two up and about now."

"Reverend Mariko...welcome back I hope your meeting with the Supreme Council went well." A cheerful Lacus asked.

"Alas Lady Lacus I am afraid they have rejected the Olbani's compromise plan. I am afraid the war will continue."

"I see."

"Excuse me Reverend Mariko." Kira asked as he sat up in bed.

"Yes young man?"

"Thank you for bringing us here, but I do not want to sound ungrateful. However was there anything about these men that could make them stand out you can tell us about."

"I understand what you wish to know Mr. Yamato, but Canard and I discussed that yesterday and I must inform you that there was nothing about those men I could make out that could notice. And it wasn't because I was blind. The children I watched over didn't notice anything as well."

"I understand."

"Frankly from what your brother has told me and Lady Lacus...it seems that someone wanted the both of you to end up in care and ultimately hers."

"Indeed, but I am disturbed by what he has told me of Nicholas Peacecraft and his actions regarding what happened at Junuis Seven and near Orb."

"Yeah...I guess Canard knew about what he had done."

"Well after I escaped Orb's prison cell...I had to do something while I waited for my chance to get to you so I hacked into someone of the logs in the Archangel's computer inside a empty cabin. Lets just say I was a little surpised that he was behind the meteor shower that destroyed a large number of Earth Alliance military facilities." Canard explained to Kira. "After that I positioned myself in a good spot to wait for you."

"I hope whoever it was that wanted us here...is on our side." Kira said as he was deeply concerned about the whole matter.

Eight days later the Archangel finally arrived at JOSH-A Alaska. After arriving the ship didn't exactly receive much of a welcome, but instead in the shadows a group of Earth Alliance leaders including one Captain Sutherland was also making preparations for their surprise for ZAFT, and were now planning on using the Archangel in their plans. After they arrived the ship was brought into a hanger where repairs and new supplies were being brought to them. However everyone was asked to remain on board.

Since what happened fifteen days ago; the crew of the Archangel as well as Miriallia Haww were taking the supposed deaths of Tolle and Kira hard, but Tolle's death is the one that had hurt her more than a few could not even begin to imagine. Seeing that she has barely eaten let alone even had a drink for days. Kuzzey thought it would be best to take her to the sick bay for some vitamin bars.

When the two entered Sick Bay they noticed the doctor and the nurse was gone, but they did notice someone else was there. "I thought you guys were the nurse and doctor." Dearka spoke, but after noticing he startled the two teens he quicky noted. "Don't worry about me. I am all tied up."

The two remained silent as Dearka choose to add.

"The nurse called away the doctor for something. I don't know when they will be back."

Miriallia was looking uneasy, so Kuzzey decided to find the bars and leave. However it seemed his idea to finish their business came too late.

"I take it you are scared of me...well don't worry about me I am the least of your problems. Anyone who should be worried is me. I mean I am stuck on this ship as a prisoner, and in fact I should perhaps also be the one who should feel sorry."

Dearka noticed that Miriallia was starting to weep.

"What's wrong did you loose your looser farmer of a boyfriend? I should be the one crying."

That was the last straw; Miriallia scanned the area for something and sure enough found something that she could use.

In the hallways; Mwu was walking by the Sick Bay when he heard a crash. He quicky rushed into the room to find Miriallia on top of Dearka trying to kill him with a knife she had found on a table near by while Kuzzey was trying to plead with Miriallia to stop, but his cries went unanswered. Without anything a word; Mwu grabbed the girl by the arms as he dragged her off the coordinator who had now suffered a blow on the head from falling from the bed he was in and hitting the wall.

"What in blazes are you going?" Mwu questioned.

"Tolle is gone and so is Kira! Why? Why is this creep here?" Miriallia's shouted as her eyes were streaming with tears and she was struggling to get free of Mwu's grasp.

"He is a prisoner on this ship. Killing him will not bring Tolle and Kira back. Do you think Kira and Tolle would like the thought of you killing someone in cold blood for the sake of avenging them? Did you ever think about that?"

That stopped Miriallia altogether as she stopped for a moment to consider what Mwu had said.

"Listen all of us are still upset about what happened to Kira, Tolle and Heero so don't do anything you'll regret. Killing him won't bring any of them back."

As everyone in the room was silent as Dearka was dragging himself back onto the bed he was originally on; Kuzzey backed up and leaned against a desk, but his body fell slightly to the right which forced out one of the already opened drawers which contained a gun in it. The gun began falling to the ground as its slight was pointed at Dearka; reflexively Miriallia dove to the side to push Dearka out of the way of the bullet's path as the gun was set off sending a bullet at them. Miriallia was grazed along her right shoulder as the bullet hit the wall above their heads. If Miriallia hadn't done what she did...Dearka would have had a hole in his head.

"What?" Dearka said as his face showed nothing but confusion on it.

"Ok I better get you two out of here, and you I'll send someone to tend to you." Mwu said as he took Kuzzey and Miriallia out of the room after picking up the gun and the knife. After Miriallia was dealt with for her little episode the rest of the crew remained on the ship.

Three days later the command staff consisting of Mwu La Flaga, Natarle Badgiruel and Murrue Ramius along with a few other members of the crew gathered before Sutherland and a few others for a debriefing and investigative hearing to discuss the events since Heliopolis. They discussed most of the events between Heliopolis and events before what happened in the debris field, but most of Sutherland's targets of hamming on Murrue's judgement and leadership skills were on Kira who in Sutherland's eyes was the cause of many of the ship's misfortunes.

As they went into discussion about the events in the debris belt; Sutherland's anger seemed to flare when Nicholas Peacecraft who had gone under the assumed name Nicholas Tastsumaki was responsible for the meteor shower drop code named Operation Meteor, and was leader of the terrorist group known as White Fang. Sutherland informed them that it was White Fang that has caused many problems for the Earth Alliance such as conducting raids on their supply stations in space, and destroying military outposts using mobile dolls. However when it was mentioned that it was Nicholas who led the attack on Victoria in Epyon; Sutherland's rage was shown in his expression although he tried to conceal it.

The rest of the meeting concluded after some more debating, but as Sutherland began to leave. "The Archangel and its current crew will remain and join with the main defense force. However Mwu La Flaga, and Natarle Badgiruel will be transferred. Please come to the main personnel office at seven hundred tomorrow for details."

"Excuse me sir, but why is Seaman Second Class Allster being transferred?" Murrue asked.

"She is the daughter of the late vice-foreign minster. The words she said when she joined will be very moving to the pubic...there are other ways she can serve the alliance than on the front lines." Sutherland replied as he left the room along with a few other officers. Meanwhile back at the PLANTs; Kira, Canard, Lacus and Reverend Mariko were having some tea together. Kira and the Reverend were having a chat, but sometimes Canard picks moments to tease Kira about Lacus calling him a real _ladies-man._ Lacus laughed at this while Kira was left embarrassed while he tried to defend himself.

However one discussion did pop up on the table as Kira asked "I wonder sometimes. If I had done the right thing by remaining with my friends and trying to protect them." Reverend Mariko was silent at first, but then began to give his answer to the boy.

"Choosing our own path in life is never an easy decision, but that's what it means to be the bearer of a SEED."

"I guess that's the best answer you'll get." Lacus spoke as she had one of her usual warm smiles on her face.

Meanwhile at Jachin Due; Nicholas Peacecraft stood at the top of the command post within the central command center. He stood there perfectly still for moments until he received a video message from Patrick Zala at the PLANTs. A fellow solider informed him as he walked to a station to receive it.

"Yes Chairman Zala?"

"Commander Peacecraft...the time has come...commence the true Operation Spit Break as planned."

"Understood sir." Nicholas looked to a solider at his computer station. "Patch me through to all of our forces taking part in Operation Spit Break!" A few moments later there was a reply.

"You're on sir."

"This is Commander Nicholas Peacecraft. I will be coordinating our efforts in space regrading Operation Spit Break. As of now Operation Spit Break is to begin...your target is JOSH-A in Alaska the Earth Alliance military Headquarters. I repeat our target is not Panama. Our target is Alaska: JOSH-A. All Commanders and Teams are to change their positions and headings to the information we are sending you. Commander Le Creuset will command our forces at the site of the operation. Good luck and may this operation bring forth true justice and freedom for the people of the PLANTs. On behalf of Chairman Zala he wishes all of you good luck and the best of success."

People inside Jachin Due began working into overtime as fleets and teams of ZAFT forces were re-coordinating themselves to attack their true intended target at the last minute. This would take three days to complete. _Lets see how you will counter this earth alliance, and you Lacus Clyne...I hope you will play your part just as I am hoping you will._ Nicholas thought as a smile crossed his face.

Elsewhere on a submarine; Rau Le Creuset was grinning as his own plans were being put into monition as well. In his cabin sat both Sai and Fllay in the standard ZAFT uniforms. Whatever plans he had for them would soon be made known to all. Also at that same moment; Athrun Zala was on a shuttle returning to the PLANTs after his promotion. The wheels of Destiny were turning as the stakes in the war was about to be risen to higher levels.


	36. Chapter 36 Operation Spit Break

Chapter 36

Operation Spit Break

At the PLANTs; Kira and Lacus along with Father Mariko and Canard were all seated enjoying another cup of tea when Lacus's father Siegel Clyne returned home. He entered the outdoor gazebo where everyone was gathered as he looked to Father Mariko and told him. "I am sorry Father Mariko, but it seems there won't be any available shuttles that head back to earth until tomorrow."

"Don't worry Mr. Clyne. I am sure there will be one tomorrow."

"Thank you for understanding."

A maid poked her head in "Excuse me Master Clyne, but there is call for you from Eileen Canaver."

"I'll take it in here." Clyne replied as a small video screen with static appeared on the wall inside the room. "This is Clyne." Eileen's face appeared on the monitor as she begun.

"Clyne...Patrick Zala lied to us. Operation Spit Break has started, but its target isn't Panama its JOSH-A Alaska."

"What?"

Kira was taken back leaving him shocked as he dropped his tea cup.

"He didn't even ask for the Council's permission. He plans to take out the Earth Alliance in one swoop."

"Blast him."

"Kira!" Lacus asked as she noticed Kira was gripping his chest. "Kira what's wrong?"

"My friends they are all in Alaska." The young man was silent until. "I have to go back?"

"Are you going to fight ZAFT again?"

"No...I would rather not, but if I sit here then it will be worst for me because I did nothing."

"Well this is a side of you I have never seen before." Canard commented.

"At first I wasn't sure what should I be fighting for. Protecting my friends was one thing, but I think now I'll fight in what I believe in and I'll fight against those who only want to use the war for their own personal gain as well as to bring an end to the war." Kira replied as he seemed sure of himself.

"You're starting to sound like a pacificist!"

"If that is how you feel." Mr. Clyne began after Canard's comment. "Then there is something I think you'll need."

Nearly an hour later as a car was driving up to a ZAFT militray base. Inside; Kira and Canard were both wearing Red ZAFT Elite Pilot uniforms as Lacus was sitting with them explaining to them how to salute. Minutes later the trio were passing through a hallway. After they passed two guards in the hall after giving them a salute the trio entered a darkened hanger. The lights came on and in front of them was ZGMF-X10A Freedom. It laid dormant inside the hanger as it had recently been completed. Unlike what it would have been originally; this machine was equipped with Gundamium Alloy instead of Phase Shift, and aside from an N-Jammer Canceller; this Gundam had the ZERO system installed. Although it could have been given a fusion engine similar to the one Wing Zero and Epyon had. ZAFT wasn't quite successful in duplicating the technology yet.

"A Gundam?"

"Not quite" Lacus replying to Kira's remark as she explained. "This is the ZGMF-X10A Freedom. It was made using new technologies from Epyon. Including the ZERO system." This sent a chill down Kira's spine as Lacus then began again. "Don't worry the System can only be activated if the pilot wishes it. It however lacks a fusion reactor."

"So? Are you giving this to Kira?" Canard asked.

"Well yes unless you want to pilot it Mr. Pars?"

"Nah Kira can have it. Besides from what its looking now I think one of us will have to stay back with you, and I doubt ZAFT will be any less than happy that their new machine was stolen. I am sure a ex-Special Forces member of the Earth Alliance can keep an eye on your girlfriend for you."

"What!" Kira said as his face was turning kinda red.

Lacus faintly smiled at the comment.

"Look Kira you are needed back on earth so you better get moving ok."

Kira was silent for a moment until he replied. "Alright...thank you Canard."

"Kira. My father and I are entrusting this unit to you. Make sure no one can have a chance to duplicate the technoloy within that machine."

"Don't worry I won't allow it."

"Remember Kira when you are back on earth. Neither will alone nor strength alone will be enough. You may need a little of both or something more."

"Neither will alone nor strength alone will be enough." Kira repeated.

Minutes later he was standing on top of the Freedom's chest dressed in a ZAFT elite flight suit holding a helmet in one hand. Canard was waiting over on the catwalk. "Our hopes and feelings are with you Kira." Lacus kissed Kira on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"Take care."

Lacus moved away from the Freedom as she and Canard exited the hanger as Kira entered the Freedom itself. He began starting up its systems while at the same time he was making some adjustments to its Operating system. When he was finished he brought the Gundam's thrusters to life as he heard the roar of its boosters in the cockpit. That sound was followed by the voice of someone from the command center of the base demanding for him to stop. Kira ignored it as he put his foot down on the pedal at the floor of his cockpit and the Freedom took off. It flew out of the base and eventually out of the PLANT itself. It shot pass two patrolling GINNs like a bullet before the two could turn about and take up pursuit.

They fired their weapons at the Freedom as it continued its flight towards earth. Kira didn't bother with them as sheer speed Freedom possessed was able to place more and more distance between them with each passing second. However a group of three more GINNs were ahead of him firing their machine guns at the approaching Gundam. Without even blinking; the Freedom wiped out its beam saber and hacked off the arm that held each GINN's machine gun as it passed evening the three ZAFT machines without weapons; save for their swords.

As the Freedom continued its heading to earth unopposed; it passed a civilian shuttle carrying Athrun on board. Athrun looked at the Freedom as it flew pass them heading for earth. Three days later, it was early that morning as more than seven dozen transfers were underway. Natarle was already on her way to Panama aboard a submarine. Fllay and Mwu were waiting for theirs. In the skies near by; more than seven dozen ZAFT airborne mobile suit carriers were heading towards Alaska escorted by legions of ZAFT DINNs. They were being led by a commander's type DINN and Gundam Duel. The Duel was flying in the air on its own Guul with Yzak at the controls while piloting the white DINN was Rau Le Creuset himself.

"Attention all orbital drop forces. Proceed with your descent and let Operation Split Break begin."

After Rau's announcement; the orbital drop ships above Alaska let loose their payload as the pods began falling towards the earth below them. Operation Split Break had begun and its attack on Alaska was now about to begin as well. Back at his station at the space fortress Jachin Due; Nicholas Peacecraft remained at the command post as he watched the various monitors give him up to date information on their forces movements. In less than five minutes now the attack would begin. After three days the operation began; Alaska was about to laid to waste, but more to the truth of the matter was that the Earth Alliance knew the ZAFT militray was going to attack their HQ and was waiting for them to attack so they could spring their trap. The Cyclops System that laid below the base was armed and ready.

Around the same time the Freedom was about to enter the atmosphere in about thirty minutes, but at Orb. One Heero Yuy was growing restless as he remained in the ICU. He was still kept in his body cast as ten guards outside his room were still there to make certain that if in the unlikely case Heero manages to recover faster than expected, and attempted to leave; they were to stop him. Now their ability to stop Heero was about to be tested when he overheard the guards outside talking about Alaska how ZAFT had launched a massive invasion on the Earth Alliance HQ.

He even also overheard that word has reached them moments ago that Orb Intelligence believes that the Alliance has set up a trap at their base. They were planning on luring in as many ZAFT soldiers as possible before setting off their trap whatever it may be. Concerned for the safety of Natarle: Heero tried to force himself up out of bed. As he was doing so he used his strength to shatter the body cast he was in allowing him more free movement. Duo was trying to keep Heero from leaving as he placed both hands onto his chest trying to force him back down, but Heero wasn't stopping.

"Damn it Heero where the hell do you think you are going?"

"I am going to Alaska. Do not try to stop me?"

"Like hell I am going to let you leave like this?"

Duo knew that he couldn't stop Heero, but he had an idea as he heard the heart montiors flat-lining since their sensors were disconnected from Heero's body. As a nurse and a few guards rushed in. Duo looked to them and shouted.

"He is having a seizure. Use that Defribilator"

Heero's eyes went wide as instead of the nurse: Duo seized the Defribilator and used it on Heero as he shouted "clear!" A jolt of electric current shot through him. Again before the pilot of Wing Zero could react. Duo shocked him again, and following that a third time. Finally before Duo could preform a forth one: a nurse shot Heero with a needle filled with a powerful sedative made to incapacitate Heero. The pilot was just lucky the Defribilator didn't kill him, and neither did the sedative. After the nurse and the guards carried the unconscious Heero back onto his bed. They left to get some restrains they could use to keep Heero in bed. Zechs stepped in a few minutes later.

"So he tried to leave after all. I thought he would be too injured to attempt movement?"

"Yeah...lucky that nurse was ready with the sedative."

"I was expecting him to attempt it a little later. This seems a little early?"

"Think the news of ZAFT invading Alaska instead of Panama must have really got his attention."

"I am surpised something like that would get him to react like this? Was there anyone or anything on the Archangel that might provoke this?"

Duo thought about what Zechs was asking him, but he soon came to one conclusion. He remembered how he and Mwu set Heero up with Natarle. It was when it hit him. Like his thoughts for Relena were. His feelings must be boarding on the same level of what he felt for Relena. Possibility more for all he knew, but it was the only conclusion he could think of.

"I think I know?"

Zechs looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"On the Archangel he was involved with its second in command Natarle Badgiruel. On a." He turned to look away as he finished. "A personal level."

"I see. So that was the reason." Zechs answered as his expression left signs of how concerned he was now.

Meanwhile at the same time in Alaska: all hell had broken loose as ZAFT was invading Alaska and hitting JOSH-A hard and with everything they could throw at it. The skies were filled with such a gigantic number of enemy machines that it was impossible to count every single machine. On the ground seemingly endless legions of BuCUE units, ZuOOT units and GINNs. Many of the GINNs led by CGUE units were armed with type-D equipment. Many of the ground forces stationed to defend the base were destroyed almost instantly as soon as both sides had one another in their sights and were in range to open fire on one another.

Havoc and chaos erupted on the battlefield as both sides fought unaware of the growing danger. Flying through the air in his own command DINN unit. Rau Le Creuset was heading straight for a hidden entrance on the far side of the base concealed by a waterfall. He flew through the narrow tunnel that led him deep into the base itself. Meanwhile with all of the chaos of battle raging. Mwu La Flaga was running through the tunnels attempting to locate anyone inside headquarters, but yet he was shocked to see the place was almost deserted.

_Where the hell is everyone. I thought ZAFT was planning to attack Panama, but something about this wasn't right the minute we got here. They sent off so many troops to Panama that we have left the base too much of an easy target for ZAFT. Too easy if you ask me._ Mwu paused for a moment as he considered another possibility. One he wished hadn't came to mind. _Unless...headquarters has something else up their sleeves._ Before he continued his pace down the halls; something tugged at his mind. Was detecting the familiar presence of another within the base. _Its that feeling again. Could Rau Le Creuset be here as well. _

Elsewhere; Rau had made his way over to the main command center where his attention was on a computer station. He was looking at a read out of the Cyclops's System. He knew it was armed and ready for detonation. Suddenly Mwu poked his head by the entrance into the command center with a gun already drawn and ready. Before the ace pilot could shot Rau in the back. Le Creuset detected Mwu just as he had sensed him. Rau turned and drew his own weapon right before firing off three shots at Mwu La Flaga. Rau then quicky dove behind a large computer console before ultimately taking shelter behind the doorway on the far corner of the command center.

"So you're here too eh Mwu La Flaga." Rau chuckled. "It must mean that you are no longer useful to them. Hawk of Endymion; how the mighty have fallen." Rau heard Mwu curse something at him before he decided to add. "I would have to stay and play, but I am afraid time is not on my side today. I'll see you again if you survive the coming heat wave." Rau turned and dashed down the hall leaving Mwu behind. Before he could take up pursuit; he eyed the computer Rau was looking at a few moments ago. He realized then what he meant by surviving the coming heat wave.

_They can't be serious!_

Meanwhile back at Jachin Due; Nicholas was watching as up to date information from the battlefield followed by a steady stream of live images were being shown. As he studied them he maintained a observation glance on the images he was seeing. Something about scene was clearly troubling him.

"Send a message to all respective commands at Alaska to order their troops to be wary."

"Commander Peacecraft?"

"You heard me. Something isn't right...tell our men to be on the look out for anything suspicious."

"Uh...very well sir."

The soldier went about transmitting the young Peacecraft's orders to the ground forces at Alaska. Meanwhile Nicholas rose from his chair and proceeded to leave the command center. He turned his head to one on looking ZAFT commander as he asked. "Has the special forces drop team been readied for operation Odin's Vengeance."

"Yes sir."

"Have Epyon prepared. I will lead our surprise assault on Panama's mass driver personally."

"Yes commander Peacecraft. Most of the preparations have been completed."

"Good."

Back on earth as the Archangel were among the few remaining ships to hold their own against the overwhelming numbers of the ZAFT invading army. Despite some damage to their hull and some of their weapon placements; the ship was still putting up a good fight. ZAFT were suffering some losses as well, but unfortunately nothing noticeable.

"Aim the Gottfried cannons and fire." Murrue ordered as the cannons were targeting a pair of in coming DINN units posed to attack them. But one DINN managed to evade the energy beams fired at the DINN and its companions. Although its companions were shot down; the lone DINN was moving in to shoot the bridge. But a passing jet fighter flew by the Archangel before shooting down the DINN with a few missiles.

Mwu La Flaga's victory was short lived as a passing GINN on a Guul managed to damage the engines of his craft with a shot from its machine grazing the engines, but at the same time inflicting more than enough damage to force it down. Turning his craft towards the Archangel; Mwu eyed a hole in the left hand side hanger doors. The hole was more than wide enough to fly his aircraft through. Although Mwu was shocked by the stunt the pilot was pulling, but still called for engineer crews to be on stand by.

Without even stopping to catch his breath. As soon as Mwu made his crash landing inside the Archangel he wasted no time running to the bridge. Once he arrived; everyone was surpised to see him including the captain who shot the frist question at him. "Major La Flaga? What are you doing here?"

"That is not important...what is important is that we get out of here."

"What?"

"Ok listen up. There is a Cyclops System set up right below HQ. It is set to go off in any moment. When it does it will turn everything within a ten kilometer radius into a blast furnace."

"What the hell for?" Arnold shouted from his station.

"HQ has been completely abandoned. They knew ZAFT was going to invade Alaska, so they set this up to eliminate half of ZAFT's fighting strength."

"What kind of insane plan is that?" Kuzzey asked.

"We're soldiers. That is the scenario they came up with, and if we are ordered to die. Then I guess we have no choice but to do it don't we."

Murrue was frustrated and disgusted with the plan the Earth Alliance had come up with, and the fact they were being used as bait. Even sickened her more.

"Hail our companion ship. Tell them we are withdrawing from the battlefield."

Everyone expect for Mwu looked at her with shocked expressions.

"We are abandoning the battlefield. I want it known that I Murrue Ramius is making this decision alone. Lets get the hell out of here."

The Archangel proceeded to make their attempt to escape the battlefield. But their path was blocked by attacking GINNs and DINNs from all sides. If that wasn't the least of their problems. Another one named Yzak Jule was approaching the Archangel from behind inside his Duel Gundam as it flew towards the bridge of the Archangel riding its Guul. It managed to evade the Archangel's defenses and set itself up for a clear shot at the bridge as it pointed its beam rifle at them. A wave of fear washed over them as the had guessed this was the end for them, but suddenly out of nowhere; a beam shot down from the sky taking off the Duel Gundam's right arm along with its beam rifle.

Everyone was stunned as Yzak turned his attention skyward to see what had taken his arm off. The Freedom Gundam descended from the sky as it drew its beam saber before taking the Duel's head off with a swift swipe of its beam saber. The Duel was sent falling off its Guul and towards the waters below before it was picked up by a DINN.

"What the hell was that?" Yzak roared as he was carried off the battlefield.

The crew on the bridge of the Archangel was just as equally confounded as Yzak was. As Freedom floated before them with its back turned on them. It spread forth its wings as a voice was heard over the intercom on the bridge.

"This is Kira Yamato. Archangel do you read me. This is Kira Yamato."

"Kira!" Miriallia exclaimed in surprise.

"I am here now. Archangel...pull back." Kira declared as he entered SEED mode. He saw a pair of DINNs closing in, so he took out both beam sabers and rushed them. In his wake the DINNs lost their heads and were forced to retreat. Before the other GINNs and DINNs in the area could launch a attack on Freedom. The Gundam switched over to its HiMAT mode and began shooting off the heads and weapon arms of the enemy mobile suits with seemingly unconquerable accuracy. In moments; more than three dozen ZAFT units were forced to retreat.

Those on the bridge witnessing Kira at work left their jaws hanging and were in near shock. Mwu had just taken off from the Archangel in the Skygrasper carrying the Strike's Launcher equipment. It was providing Kira with a little bit of assistance. But as the battle dragged on; Kira noticed that the Archangel wasn't heading back towards base.

"Archangel? Why aren't you pulling back?"

"Kira...there is a Cyclops System set up below HQ. It is set to go off any minute. We didn't know they used us as bait."

Kira was taken back by the plan the Earth Alliance had set up. He had an idea that might help the Archangel get away from the blast radius, and even in the process save the lives of the ZAFT pilots engaged in battle. Kira opened a line to both sides and spoke "Attention both Earth Alliance and ZAFT forces. The Alaska Base has been abandoned and they have rigged it to self-destruct by use of a Cyclops System. It will detonate any minute now so I am asking both sides to withdraw from the area immediately. Please withdraw immediately."

At that same moment at the ZAFT space fortress Jachin Due; Nicholas Peacecraft was listening to Kira's transmission being broadcasted to him by one of the commanders on the scene of the battle. A expression of horror crossed his face as he shot up from out of his chair shoving aside a ZAFT soldier in the process as he began shouting.

"Attention all ZAFT forces; this is Commander Nicholas Peacecraft. I hereby order the immediate withdrawal of our forces from the Alaska area. I repeat I order all of our forces to withdraw from battle now! This is a direct order. All forces withdraw now!"

"Commander what are you doing?"

"Think about it. It makes sense. The Earth Alliance has set up a too thin of a defense to properly defend their headquarters. To militray commander could have made such a mistake. Even though they assumed we were going to attack Panama; there is no logical militaristic reason why they would have left so few forces to defend their main base. Unless they were setting a trap for use, and we have fallen for it."

"Yes sir I understand." The ZAFT commander turned to the others and shouted. "You heard the commander. Order all of our forces to withdraw now!"

The leaders of the ZAFT militray understood what Nicholas himself realized. They only hoped they could withdraw before the trap could be sprung. Meanwhile back on earth; almost within moments the entire ZAFT army was pulling as hasty retreat. Kira and Murrue was surpised to see this happening while the BuCUE and ZuOOT units were fleeing down the shore line attempting to get away as soon as possible. However a small group of ZAFT soldiers consisting of GINNs and a CGUE leading them broke through the main gate.

Unaware that ZAFT was retreating; the main staff from the JOSH-A base detonated the Cyclops System. The horrific system activated as the area was slowing being engulfed in intense microwave radiation. The Earth Alliance was caught in the blast, but only Kira in the Freedom and the Archangel followed by the Skygrasper managed to escape the blast in the mists of ZAFT's retreat. The Earth Alliance suffered heavy losses along with ZAFT suffering a mere ten percent of their forces lost; mostly ground forces such as the slow moving ZuOOT and several BuCUE units. Thus ZAFT's fighting strength was more or less unaffected.

As the smoke cleared from the horrific power of the Cyclops System as the array itself was destroyed in a gigantic explosion that left nothing but a large smoldering crater marking where the base once was. Up at the PLANTs; ZAFT was horrified to find that what Nicholas had suspected about the battle after Kira's transmission confirmed his suspicions. A short while after the battle; the Freedom and the Archangel found a deserted small island to land on. After disembarking from his machine; Kira approached the awaiting Archangel crew still wearing the ZAFT flight suit.

As he continued his approach; he removed his helmet and everyone was glad, but at the same time shocked to see him. "Looks like I arrived just in time." Kuzzey and Miriallia rushed to greet him as Murrue and Mwu remained back and watched the scene before the ace mobile armor pilot shot a question at the new pilot of Freedom.

"Were you with ZAFT?"

Kuzzey and Miriallia were silent for a moment as they waited for Kira to answer.

"Yes I was, but I am not with them nor I am with the Earth Alliance anymore either."

Murrue and Mwu were both taken back, but as Mwu looked at Kira's face he could somehow see some change within him.

"Well I am sure you have much to tell us, but what about that machine? Does it require any maintenance." Murrue asked as she looked at the Freedom.

"It doesn't require maintenance because it has a N-Jammer Canceller." Everyone was shocked by the fact that the mobile suit Kira is using has a nuclear engine. "That machine was entrusted to me. So I will personally handle all repairs and maintenance. If you or anyone attempts to tamper or even try to get the N-Jammer Canceller Data then I'll leave. By force if I have to."

"Consider it done." The captain turned her around. "Do you got that!" Murrue told the crew members behind her.

Meanwhile up at the PLANTs in Aprilius City at the PLANT capital. Athrun Zala had just arrived when word about the incident at Alaska was spreading like wild fire. As Athrun entered he saw Nicholas Peacecraft followed by three ZAFT commanders heading towards his father's office. As he proceeded towards the same pathway Nicholas had just taken; he saw Captain Yuri. He waved and called out to him.

"Captain Yuri!"

He noticed the ZAFT pilot and walked towards him as his expression showed that he seemed puzzled.

"Athrun Zala what are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you later, but what is going on?"

"Well to be honest I am not sure, but from what I heard the Earth Alliance had set up a trap using a Cyclops System at Alaska. Lucky Commander Peacecraft saw through their deception and called a retreat just in time after hearing a burst transmission from the enemy. We suffered only minium losses while the losses sustained by the Earth Alliance was far greater."

"I see...lucky for us."

"Right, but there is one other thing." Yuri paused for a moment. "Before the battle itself started I heard that one of our new prototype machines was stolen. Apparently a spy helped the thief steal it."

"A spy...who?"

"I didn't want to be the one who told you, but the spy was Lacus Clyne."

Athrun dropped his suitcase as he was overwhelmed with disbelief. "What...impossible?"

"I don't have all the facts, but the best one to ask about the matter would be your father."

Athrun was speechless for a moment until he finally said.

"Speaking of which I have to see him."

"Oh...then you better get on your way then. I'll see you later Athrun." Yuri said with a salute as he walked away.

"Yeah you too."

Athrun began making his way towards his father's office with only these thoughts in mind. _Lacus...it just can't be. _


	37. Chapter 37 Lightning Judgement

1Chapter 37

Lightning Judgment

Following his arrival at the PLANT capital; Athrun was just bombarded with one piece of bad news after another. As he reached the entrance to his father's new office as Supreme Chairman; a soldier told him to wait a few moments until he let Athrun inside. Upon entering he saw his father in a conversation with Nicholas Peacecraft. He managed to catch part of the conversation as he heard Nicholas informing his father.

"After the transmission was heard my suspicions about the strategy the Naturals had in mind were realized. Judging by the way their forces were organized and how many were there to defend the base. It seemed very foolish that such a small force left to defend their HQ was something a foolish military leader would do; even a child knowing even the basics of military tactics wouldn't have made such a mistake. Even if their Mass Driver was under threat to be attacked I wouldn't leave such a small force behind had I been with the Earth Alliance."

"So you suspected a trap or some unseen strategy?"

"Yes sir. I couldn't at the time put my finger on what they were planning. It did seem like a possible ambush or a trap. So until I figured it out I told our forces to stay alert."

"Then that burst transmission our forces heard confirmed what you suspected?"

"Yes sir...having heard of the destructive capabilities of the Cyclops System; I called for our forces to retreat, and in the mists of our retreat the system was activated. We should consider ourselves lucky that we didn't suffer far greater losses than the ones the Naturals suffered."

"I agree. The retreat order you gave saved many lives."

"Thank you Supreme Chairman Zala."

"Now how should we handle the situation regarding Panama?"

"I will lead the attack personally. I believe laying their base to waste in Epyon would be little challenge to me."

"Actually Commander Peacecraft I have another idea for that?"

"Sir?" Nicholas asked as he seemed slightly confused.

"Commander Rau Le Creuset has captured the Wing Zero recently, and I have heard the repairs on it are complete. I wish to send him out to lay Panama to waste as you put it." Chairman Zala paused for a moment before he continued. "I also want to take this as a chance to see the Wing Zero in action; used to its fullest potential."

"I see...very well I'll let Commander Le Creuset have his fun with it. But I'll keep Epyon on stand by just in case he losses his mind in it."

"On the contrary Commander Peacecraft I have another mission for you."

"What sir?"

"Word has reached us that up the coast from the Panama Mass Drive is located we have discovered a MS factory and training camp. It seems the Naturals have caught up with his; while Commander Le Creuset destroys the Mass Driver. I want you to take that factory and the base out, but I want our recon teams to collect data on those new machines as we can. Although I am certain our machines will be superior to them, but just the same the data would be helpful."

"Of course sir" Nicholas looked to the chairman and asked. "However sir before I leave might I make a suggestion?"

"Go ahead."

"In light of what happened at Alaska. You could use it to your advantage?"

A hint of interest in Patrick Zala's eyes appeared.

"We have more than enough intelligence to prove that the Atlantic Federation was behind using a Cyclops Bomb to destroy our forces with while planning to use forces from the Eurasian Federation and its other member nations. Even...unwanted people from their own country just to bait us into attacking Alaska. Can you imagine what would happen if the world was aware of this?" When Nicholas noticed how interested Patrick was in his plan he went on. Even through Patrick Zala had a strong dislike for naturals; even he was no fool to deny the logic in Nicholas's suggestion. "We could deal some indirect blows to the main power base the Earth Alliance draws support from." Nicholas paused again. "The mindless masses they control. If we can trigger an internal power struggle within the Alliance itself, or better yet a civil war if we are lucky enough would work well to our purposes. That would work well to our favor."

"Are you certain of it?" Patrick asked.

"Indeed...even think of the effect something like this would have back home?" Another pause came. "The people of the PLANTs would be horrified to see how cruel the Alliance is, and how desperate it was to the point that it would use their own people as sacrificial lambs. If we had some survivors from the incident to say in their own words how the Alliance horrendously betrayed them. That would add more to the effect. It would then make our cause to defeat them a just a noble one in the eyes of others."

"You proposed an interesting idea." Patrick had one hand on his chin as he thought about it. "In fact I can't think of a more painful gesture of irony to use. Using their own plan which was meant to cripple us and then expose it to the world to inflict damage against them. I like it." Nicholas smiled at the concept of what the plan he laid out.

"Thank you sir"

"We'll discuss more about the matter later. Right now I would like a moment alone with Athrun if you do not mind Commander."

"Of course sir" Nicholas saluted before he turned and left the room.

Once the two were alone; Athrun was informed of the grave news regarding Lacus being branded as a traitor and the theft of the Freedom Gundam. Along with his new set of orders to take the almost prepared ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam to recapture it or destroy it. Meanwhile one earth the Archangel sat in the middle of the ocean miles away from Alaska. The crew was discussing what to do next since they are considered deserters.

"So that was their strategy?" Kira asked Mwu and Murrue.

"Yeah" Mwu answered as Murrue supplied Kira with details.

"Headquarters decided not to tell us a thing about their plan."

"It is evident that The Alliance knew that ZAFT was going to attack Alaska, and they knew for some time; otherwise it would have not been able to set up the Cyclops System under the base like that."

Kira mumbled something under his breath as he asked the two a question. "What are the Archangel's plans now? Have you given them any thought?"

"Our plans?" Murrue asked.

"Because of N-Jammer interference and large amounts of electromagnetic waves in the area due to the Cyclops System's detonation; we haven't been able to make contact with anyone." a crew member commented as Arnold mentioned.

"Should we make repairs in the fields then head for Panama on our own?"

Mwu shook his head and said. "Oh do you think they will be happy to see us? We know too much about their plans. They'll say we deserted battle and then we face a firing squad."

"Then we're dead if we go back now." Arnold noted as Pal added.

"That would be another black mark on our records."

"It is becoming more and more difficult to understand who or what we are supposed to fight against."

"Then Ms. Murrue what do you think we should be fighting against to end all of this." All eyes fell on Kira. "I believe it is time we start fighting against it."

Later Murrue and Mwu were talking about their plans. One thought was to head for Orb; since it is unlikely that anyone wanted to go back to the Earth forces after what happened. They even discussed how Kira had changed. Back at the PLANTs; after searching Lacus's home for clues to her whereabouts. Athrun tracked her to an old theater called the White Symphony. It was the first place where Lacus Clyne sang in public. He entered the building after escaping the rain, but as he preceded deeper inside he heard someone signing a song. It was Lacus. Moving carefully; Athrun pulled out a machine gun and moved towards the main stage. There sitting on a large rock; there was Lacus Clyne. As the future pilot of the Justice walked towards her; men outside the theater arrived. No doubt agents sent by Patrick Zala to hunt down Lacus, but they weren't alone. Not far behind them another car was parked across the street.

A man wearing a large black poncho was seen watching the men go in. He soon followed them in side. Inside; as Athrun got closer, Lacus's Haro jumped out of his pocket and rushed over to her. She stopped signing to grab it as it hopped into her hands. "Well hello Mr. Pink." Lacus turned to Athrun and replied. "I was certain you would be the one to find him and bring him here. Thank you very much."

"Why Lacus?" Athrun demanded.

"Why what?"

"Explain yourself. What have you done?"

"I am sure you have heard all about it. Otherwise you wouldn't be here to see me right?"

"Is it true you are guilty for providing assistance to an enemy spy? How could you do that?"

"I did not provide assistance to an enemy spy?"

Athrun was taken back by Lacus's reply.

"All I did was decide to" She paused for a moment. "To provide Kira with a newer and better sword."

Athrun was naturally surprised to hear Kira's name mentioned.

"Because I felt he had need of it now, and I felt it would ultimately best serve its purpose best in Kira's hands."

"What are you talking about? Kira is gone. I killed."

Lacus cut him off short as she finished. "Killed him with your own hands?" Athrun was surprised she knew. "Don't look so worried. He is alive."

"You're lying!" Athrun shouted as he pulled the gun up and pointed it at Lacus. "What kind of trick are you trying to pull now Lacus Clyne?" Lacus wasn't afraid; she remained calm. "What you are saying is crazy? Its impossible he could have survived."

"Reverend Mariko found him and brought him and his brother Canard to me. Then I learned about what had happened between you two. Kira told me." Athrun was in a state of shock. "Don't you believe what I am telling you? Do even believe what you have seen with your own eyes?" Athrun lowered his weapon. "On the battlefield and after you returned home after so long. Haven't you noticed things are different?"

"Lacus?"

"What is it that you are fighting for? What do you believe in? Your father's orders or for that medal you received."

"Lacus!"

"Because if that is true. Then you will most likely find yourself fighting Kira again as your enemy, and you will be fighting me too." Lacus rose from the place where she was sitting. "If I am your enemy then you might as well shoot me now. Athrun Zala: soldier of ZAFT."

"I, it is so."

"Confusing?" a voice from the shadows said.

Lacus and Athrun turned their heads to the side to see the man in the black poncho standing right there looking up at them from the ground in front of the stage. The man jumped up onto the stage. He pulled black the hood of his blood covered poncho to reveal the face of Nicholas Peacecraft. Blood dripped from the sides of the poncho mixed with the rain water.

"Hard to decide isn't it?"

"Commander Peacecraft? But how?"

"Athrun? Lacus was being tracked by ZAFT intelligence. As slow as they are they figured out where she was, but I found out about this place before you did. It wasn't hard to figure out, and since this was place abandoned. I dealt with them when agents sent by your father came to kill her. You can tell by the blood on my poncho. It's not mine by the way?"

"What?"

"Oh and tell your men hiding in the seats behind me not to worry, as well as your men hiding on the stage. If I wanted to harm you those two. I would have done so by now."

Da Costa's men stood up from their hiding places and were surprised the young coordinator had figured them out.

"Don't worry...had I been in Ms. Clyne's shoes I would have put men in those spots too."

"Why are you here?" Athrun demanded.

"I came to confirm the fact to you that Kira is alive. I knew all along. But before I explain myself allow me to say how sorry I am for using you and your father Lacus?"

"What?" Lacus said as she seemed confused.

"Did you think those two would have arrived on Reverend Mariko's island by mere chance? After their machines sank to the bottom; Divers under my orders recovered them before they died and brought them to that island. I knew you spoke with him often so I knew once he realized who they would. They would have been entrusted to your care. I even made certain Freedom could be taken by him. I practically gave it to him."

Athrun's eyes went wide in shock.

"What happened during you last battle outside of Orb was no accident. I had secretly arranged for the Zero System to be installed on the Strike while it was in Orb. Then to activate once the Strike was engaged in battle against you and your friends. Kira was needed to learn a lesson, and so were you. Now I am pleased to see the fruits of that lesson."

"You...you set us up. But why!" Athrun shouted as he pointed his gun at him.

"Even in a game of chess...a player needs his pawns."

"You bastard!" Athrun was about to shoot him, but with lighting fast reflexes. Nicholas rushed forward ripping Athrun's gun from his hands and dismantling it within seconds. He dropped the pieces of his weapon to the ground before kicking Athrun in the stomach.

"Nice try. But your anger is pointed in the wrong direction. I did what I did because it would not have brought you here to this point. Some lessons Athrun cannot be learned, but have to be lived. I am sorry for what happened to Nicol, but I hope you two understand now the lesson I gave you two. How cruel war can be when friends are forces against one another. You two were only lying to yourselves when both you thought neither one of you would ever face the other, but in true it would have happened sooner or later. What I did to you two made you see that mistake sooner than later when it would have destroyed you both."

"But why did you do that? The set us up like that?"

"I wouldn't really say set you up per say, but that conflict between you and Kira WAS going to happen sooner or later with or without my interference."

"So what are you trying to do now? I doubt you came here just to tell me this?" Athrun shouted.

"I came to tell you that White Fang and my loyal followers within ZAFT will do all that they can to derail the search for Lacus Clyne and her father as long as possible. However I advise they should leave the PLANTs soon before you two are found. Even my agents can't prevent that forever."

"Why are you interested in protecting Lacus and her father?"

"Because one of them will play an important role in events to come that is the reason."

"What?"

"What exactly are you fighting for Commander Peacecraft? What is it you believe in?" Lacus asked as Athrun turned his head to look at her.

Nicholas smiled and answered "I want the world to be able to exist peacefully between coordinators and naturals, but first I need to remove those who will prevent it and keep those who will bring it into existence alive. I will do whatever it will take to accomplish this, but I also intend another thing to happen, but I'll tell you that another time." Nicholas turned and began to walk away, but before leaving the stage he looked back at Lacus and told her. "You know I do admire you Lacus Clyne."

"Huh?"

"I do really...not because of your songs, but because of your strong will and determination as well as your mind set you are displaying. I am impressed. You have earned my highest respect. It makes me envious that you and Kira are interested in one another. But I suppose men like me aren't meant to love. I hope that you will happen the protection of the stars and those around you Lacus. Good luck to you and do take care." With that Nicholas disappeared into the darkness leaving Athrun silent for a moment or two while Lacus didn't say a word. Da Costa walked up to her however and asked.

"I think we better Lady Lacus."

"I agree we should be on our way? Did Reverend Mariko find a way off safety?"

"He managed to find a shuttle and left in one piece."

Athrun was still silent until.

"Kira is on earth Athrun."

He looked up at her.

"I suggest you should go there, find him and then you two should have a talk. Take care Athrun." Lacus left with Da Costa and her supports as Athrun departed moments later.

Later at the factory where Justice was being kept at as it was finally prepared for launch. Athrun was in the cockpit of the Justice starting it up as he reflected on events that had taken place within the theater. Once all systems were go, and he had received clearance to launch he overheard on his com. "May Justice have the divine protection of the stars."

"Athrun Zala: ZGMF-X09A Justice taking off!"

The Justice shot off into space and departed for earth. About two days later after completing what repairs they could perform; the Archangel set a course for Orb. In the meantime however; on board the same ZAFT submarine that carried Rau Le Klueze, and now currently the Wing Zero after it was brought over to him from a supply plane flown over night from Carpentaria. After final checks on the machine were being made before the attack on Panama tomorrow. Rau was sitting alone in his cabin as he was reviewing a transmitted reported from one of the spies aboard the Archangel that were under Nicholas's orders before they were discovered.

"Following my report on the ship's status and crew moral; I should report the status on Kira Yamato."

A thin smile appeared on Rau's face. This was the part of this final report he was waiting for.

"It seems after a short live relationship; Kira Yamato and the female crewmember Fllay Allster had broken up. Not because of the jealously crew member Ssigh Argyle showed about the pair even though as I mentioned in my past report Ssigh and Ms. Allster were originally engaged to be married by parental arrangements." There was a pause. "But it seems that Ms. Allster was using Mr. Yamato as a means to get revenge on his fellow coordinators for killing her father when the Le Creuset Team sunk the ship he was on when they attempted to meet with the Archangel in space following the Operation Meteor incident in the debris belt. She went as far as...well...having a...how should I put this...a very intimate evening with him if you catch my drift. But as I observed her; it seems those feelings turned from false into something more real, but her unstable psychology makes it difficult for her to acknowledge this, and her lack of understanding makes this a problem as well. In short she loves him, but has no wish to admit it."

Rau ended the recording after hearing the information he required from it. He rose from his seat while envisaging of a way to use this to his advantage. In moments before reaching the door; he had a plan brewing in his mind, and by the time he exited the room...he knew what to do to make it a reality. As for Ssigh; he was sent back with the transport plan to Carpentaria to be sent off to the academy. He would be useful to the masked commander later. But for now he decides to give Fllay his full attention.

He had a soldier bring Fllay to the main hanger where she saw Rau Le Klueze waiting for her by something that appeared to be something close to being similar to Skygrasper simulator on the Archangel, but its controls seemed more ideal for that of a mobile suit. The soldier escorting Fllay turned and left them after the soldier gave Le Creuset a salute and after the masked man returned it. Once they were completely alone; Rau looked at the girl and asked her.

"Ms. Allster could please try out this simulator?"

The red head was taken back by the request. She wasn't expecting that.

"But why?"

"I just want you to try something."

"What?"

"Play through the simulator the best you can that is all?"

It sounded simple enough to the young woman, so without another word or another thought she climbed into the simulator and began playing through it. After learning the basic controls of the simulator which took about a few hours and more than four dozen failed missions to do; she lasted about five to twenty seconds longer in the simulated mission. But during one mission; something was tingling in her mind which forced her to react slightly faster than before. As the feeling in her mind increased so did her abilities with the game until finally about another three hours later she won the training mission.

"Well done Ms. Allster. That will be all."

Fllay quickly left the room without a second thought. But if she had paid closer attention; she would have noticed the small control remote in Le Creuset's hand. Once she was gone; Rau pushed a button behind the machine to eject a disk. He pulled it out and looked up on it as he smiled. _Thank you for volunteering to be my test subject Fllay Allster. You'll be useful against Kira Yamato. With you...I'll use you as my tool to reinvent the Zero System so I can use you and it to my own advantage. _

Three days later; the Archangel arrived in Orb, and was docked in their hidden port on Onogoro Island. Not long after arriving; Uzumi Nala Athha greeted the crew on the bridge personally as Cagalli searched the ship for Kira after hearing he was alive. As the two had their reunion; Uzumi greeted Murrue, Mwu along with a few members of the crew on the bridge. "I see so the Atlantic Federation has resorted to repugnant tactics I see."

"If I hadn't rushed into the command center I wouldn't have found out about the Cyclops System and I wouldn't have had the chance to warn the Archangel about it."

"Yes, but now we have no where else to go. If we head back...we'll only have a death sentence to look forward to."

"I understand. I should perhaps also update you on what has happened following those events, but please for now rest. When you are ready I will show you the recent news reports that has been flowing into our country."

"Thank you Lord Uzumi." Murrue thanked.

After that; Cagalli found her friend: Kira. Or rather found him by tackling him to the ground first. The two adjourned to the hanger where the Freedom was kept. It was there Cagalli updated him on how after Athrun defeated him and Canard he defeated Heero which resulted in the Aegis being destroyed and the Wing Zero captured by ZAFT. All of this was unpleasant news, but to top it off he heard Fllay and Ssigh were kidnapped by White Fang agents during the Strike's last battle. But he was relived that Athrun and Heero survived.

"After we found him; he was crying how he had killed you. He was devastated."

"I see."

"So if you guys were best friends then why did you fight one another? In fact why did you stay with the Earth Alliance?"

"Well I thought I could stay and protect the others. I never even thought once that we would ever fight to the end, but during that last battle I was overcame by something. Something that forced me to fight to the bitter end against Athrun; I don't know what it was, but."

"It was Epyon's Zero System." A voice replied as someone was approaching. It was Heero, and it seemed he had made a full recovery. "After the remains of the Strike was collected. Zechs examined it, and as he sat in the cockpit reactivating its systems he discovered Epyon's Zero System was installed inside. It had been programmed to activate when you enter another battle with the Aegis."

"Nicholas's doing." Kira said with a hint of dislike in his tone.

"But why would he do that? To Athrun even...I mean wasn't he on his side?" Cagalli asked.

"I think the reason behind it was to teach both Kira and Athrun a lesson."

"A lesson?"

"Yes Cagalli a lesson. I know Nicholas well, and I think his intent was to teach Kira and Athrun two things?" There was a pause. "He wanted to show them that even if you two were friends. But if you are on different sides during a war you'll be forced to fight one another sooner or later. Regardless if you two wanted to or not."

"What was the second?"

"I think he had wanted you two to realize something else. I think he wanted you two to know that you two may be fighting the wrong enemy." Heero explained to Kira.

"The wrong enemy?" Cagalli asked as her face was drawn up in expression of confusion.

"I think that part of the lesson I think he was trying to teach." Kira answered as he had a good idea what Nicholas wanted Kira to see in his battle against Athrun. "But I don't approve of the methods he used." Kira looked to Heero who only stood there as the pilot of the Wing Zero didn't speak another word.

"So what happens now?" Cagalli asked.

"I believe the time has come for the crew of the Archangel to decide for themselves as to what role they will be playing in this war as far as what we should be fighting against?" Heero answered.

"I already know what I will be doing?" Kira answered.

"I see, but was that something you saw in the Freedom's Zero System? I heard it has it right?"

"Yes, but I haven't used it. In fact; after what happened between me and Athrun I have no intention of ever using it."

"Is it because you are afraid?"

"No!" Kira snapped. "It's because I don't want to use anything evil like that system."

"I understand." Heero said, but he felt that Kira may be forced into using it sooner or later.

Meanwhile it was the night before the attack on Panama, but inside his cabin as his own vessel was closing in on its destination point. Nicholas was receiving a coded transmission from Carpentaria. As he read the text message his expression lit up in surprise as he smiled before typing in a reply for the person in question to be brought to Carpentaria to be held there until he arrives to greet the person himself. The following morning; the ZAFT submarine fleet has arrived at their destination and was deploying their forces. But instead of going into battle; they were setting up a perimeter to prevent any enemy forces from escaping as Rau was activating the Wing Zero. Dressed in his own purple and white commander's flight suit; Rau was ready to launch as he shouted.

"Rau Le Creuset: XXXG-00W0 Gundam Wing Zero taking off!"

The catapult within the vessel shot the Gundam into the air; once it was high above the submarine. Wing Zero spread forth its wings and rocketed towards the Panama Space Port and military base. "Now show me Wing Zero! Let me see what possible futures await me! Show me your full power! Let me see all you have to offer me. Let me see if I am worthy of potential mastery of the Zero System." Raww declared to the machine as the Zero System activated. At the same time up the coast; Epyon was just launched and with Nicholas at the controls. It was heading straight for the Alliance's MS factory and base.


	38. Chapter 38 Annihilation

1Chapter 38

Annihilation

The sun had just risen over the Panama Mass Driver port as Earth Alliance personnel and soldiers were going about their regular daily business, but that daily routine was interrupted when a distance object was fast approaching them. A closer view of the object would reveal that it was the Wing Zero. No one at the base could imagine that death was coming for them on swift wings. Before they had a chance to react to the approaching engine of destruction: Raww brought out its twin Buster rifle and began charging the rifle to fire a shot at the base. After the shot was charged: Raww fired it off and watched as the yellow beam tore through the port where more than three dozen Earth Alliance destroyers and carriers were docked.

Yellow beam reduced virtually every ship and the base's docks to burning, smoldering slag. Ships were either blasted clear into oblivion or were melted to the point that they were beyond recognition before sinking to the bottom of the ocean. As for the ocean itself within the boundary of the dock: the water that the Buster rifle shot across turned it into a boiling sea of flash heat as a result of the super charged plasma beam. Dead fish that had been boiled alive by the quick moment of intense heat along with other forms of life were killed in that instant floated up to the surface for a short time.

Those on the ZAFT vessel watched with awe while others had expressions that were depicted in horror at the raw power unleashed by Rau with the Wing Zero under his command. However the masked pilot wasn't through with the Earth Forces yet. He spilt the rifle into two halves as he targeted areas of the base and Mass Driver port he had missed and opened fire. He used a continuous beam from the two rifles to coat and cover the area with an almost endless barrage of continuous Buster rifle beams over the entire Alliance base.

In minutes nothing remained; the Earth Forces didn't have the defenses or the time to counter attack against the Wing Zero as the sweeping beams from the two Buster Rifles destroyed everything. The once lush coastline that held a military base, mass drive space port, and a docking space for the ships of the Earth Forces along with a beautiful forest surrounding it was now reduced to a lifeless wasteland existing as a graveyard to those who died within Rau unleashed his devilish bombardment from above.

But Rau wasn't satisfied; the Mass Driver itself was still mostly intact, and it needed to be completely destroyed. He recombined the two rifles and prepared to fire another charged shot to destroy the Mass Driver. A minute or two of charging later; Rau fired his shot and watched as what was left of the Mass Driver that wasn't destroyed by Wing Zero's initial attack disappear into a massive explosion that blanketed the area within mere seconds. When the smoke from the blast vanished; Rau looked down upon the large crater that marked the place where the Mass Driver was once located. Sadly: this still didn't satisfy him. He saw some military fighting planes coming at him. He charged up a third shot and fired it at them, but the planes barely escaped the beam as it engulfed six enemy planes before the beam shot across a mountain top and hit the metropolis behind it; destroying it in one shot.

With the city gone: Rau drew both of the Wing Zero's beam sabers after putting away its Buster rifle. With high speed maneuvering and rolls in the sky; the Wing Zero hacked apart the enemy jet fighters following which the rest were shot down by the Wing Zero's machine cannons. Jet fighters against the Wing Zero didn't last no longer than two minutes against the Gundam, but although a few of them managed to land a hit or two. However due to the Gundamium alloy armor the machine was covered with; their weapons were useless against it.

Once it was confirmed that all enemies were destroyed; Rau opened up communications with the command ship of his fleet. "Captain...the battle is won; their mass driver has been destroyed along with their base and a near by natural settlement included." The masked commander declared as he heard cheering in the background within the sub. However the masked commander paid no attention to it as his attention was more focused upon what had happened in the cockpit of the Wing Zero. As the effects of the Zero System took him: the machine and the effect the Zero System had on Rau Le Creuset was difficult to describe at most.

_That was a...quite a rush. Never did I think the affects of the Zero System would be this invigorating. Since the logic the Zero System of the Wing Zero and I share is the same. I suppose that was my saving grace to keep my sanity. It knows as well as I know what ultimate future awaits humanity including my own. I have no fear of death._

With the proud thought of having survived the Zero System, Rau Le Creuset returned to the flagship of his small fleet as he was welcomed back by a cheering crowd of ZAFT soldiers and crewmembers. Meanwhile further up the coast: Epyon was at work as it was invading the MS factory and hidden base discovered by ZAFT intelligence. Like Le Creuset he began his attack at the crack of dawn, but not having the advantage of long-range weapons like the Wing Zero; the battle dragged on as Nicholas encountered some heavy resistance.

To be more precise; a considerably large number of Strike Daggers mobile suits. The Earth Alliance new mass-produced mobile suit. They were coming at him like a rushing river of water. Judging by the sight of their numbers there must have been at least more than a hundred of them. Nicholas managed to take down more than thirty since they unleashed their new machines upon him after most of their base defenders had been crushed. Now Epyon was hacking away at the enemy MS units as he fought off one Strike Dagger after another. Despite their beam rifles: they were not powerful enough to damage or inflict any short of harm upon Epyon since the Alliance doesn't quite know how durable Gundamium Alloy is. They managed to hit him several times with their beam rifles, but when they got the idea that they were useless; they changed tactics and brought out their beam sabers.

Epyon used its whip to slash through seven Strike Daggers attempting to surround it in a bad ass fashion, but Nicholas knew that with their numbers and the fact that if they managed to overwhelm him with those number that he could be killed by the enemy MS beam sabers. He knew maintaining this battle, as a close quarters fight with the numbers he was up against was too risky. Even the Epyon's Zero System came to the same conclusion. They too needed to change their tactics.

In a stunning display of lighting reflexes and high speed maneuvering: the Epyon rocketed into the air and transformed into its mobile armor mode and flew off into the sky. For minutes after disappearing high into the clouds; the Alliance assumed it must have chased Epyon away, but their fear returned when the sound of a sonic boom was heard as a high speed moving object moving fast enough to break the sound barrier was heading straight at them like a speeding bullet. Without enough time to react; Epyon mowed straight through the large force of Strike Daggers at record breaking speeds that turned the Gundam into what Nicholas had hoped; a gigantic mobile suit size bullet.

Enemy MS units were smashed in half or heavy damaged to the point where they lost a limb. Some of the upper halves of the destroyed or rather decapitated MS that Nicholas rammed through fell onto the top of Epyon making useful shields against beam rifles and a beam saber sweep one of the Daggers attempted. After he made it through the group he transformed Epyon back into its MS form and flew towards the remains of four Strike Daggers he had slain earlier in the battle.

As he flew towards the wreckage he saw what he was hoping to find. A pair of beam rifles lying near by just opposite of one another. He seized both weapons and took off into the air to get a good vantage point as he waited for Epyon's computers to hack the energy plugs of the beam rifles so he could use them. As the Strike Daggers tried in vain again to shot down the Epyon with their beam rifles: Epyon succeeded in hacking the beam rifles and was now capable of using them. It took aim with the rifles and fired a volley of shots at the Strike Daggers.

He took down three more enemy machines as he scored a couple hits at their cockpits destroying the enemy machines. He kept his distance as he reduced the enemy numbers further by gunning down Strike Daggers from a distance. Enemy machines were falling two at a time, but after which seven more were shot down; Epyon ditched the two beam rifles and eyed a beam saber still attached to the back of a Strike Dagger. He sliced off the arm of a Strike Dagger that attempted to bar his path, but after kicking it out of the way he seized the beam saber with his other hand while its beam sword was still remained in the other hand. He charged head on into the force of Strike Daggers before going into a sword wielding frenzy.

He hacked and slash at enemy machines left and right; some were just lucky to have lost their limbs such as one Strike Dagger that lost both of its arms from an upward reverse handed swipe by crimson Gundam's beam sword. Another machine was cut in half from the waist down followed by a third unit that lost his head along with most of his left shoulder after loosing its right leg to Epyon's newly acquired beam saber.

As another Strike Dagger tried to engage the red Gundam from behind, but a reverse kick to its chest that resulted in the pilot being crushed alive stopped it. The length of the beam sword suddenly increased in size as a great deal of power was routed to it making the blade of the sword large enough to slice down a row of ten Strike Daggers in one sweep. As explosions erupted signaling the end of the Alliance machines: a group of linear tanks and missile placements began firing on Epyon.

Taking cover behind a group of attacking Strike Daggers; Nicholas used his machine to punch one through its cockpit after throwing away the beam saber he had taken a short time ago by sending it flying: blade first into the chest of a Strike Dagger. Lifting it into the air while the enemy machine was still stuck to its fist; Epyon flew up into the air high enough before removing its hand from the Dagger's chest and then throwing it down to the ground at Earth Alliance weapon placements destroying them. The battle dragged on fir about ten minutes more before the last Strike Dagger fell to Epyon.

As the smoke began to clear from the wreckage of the numerous enemy units destroyed by the Gundam; another machine was arriving on the scene. It was a mobile suit, but it wasn't a Strike Dagger. It was a GAT-01D Long Dagger complete with equipment components. The long dagger was a machine based off the Duel Gundam as was the Assault Shroud currently used by the Duel. However: this knock off of the Duel was painted white and its Assault Shroud was painted red. Nicholas was receiving a transmission from the pilot of the Long Dagger.

"Pilot of unknown mobile suit. Do you read me?"

Nicholas raised an eyebrow, and was curious why this pilot would contact him.

"I read you."

"Your machine: a whip, red armor, and a large green beam sword. I take it you must be the mobile suit called Epyon which would make you Commander Nicholas Peacecraft of ZAFT."

Nicholas smiled as he answered. "White armor...if I am not mistaken you must be Jean Carry also known as Glittering Star J correct."

"That is one name I am known as, but yes I am Jean Carry."

"I see. Former professor of engineering and a member of the ZAFT armed forces, but now severing in the Alliance."

"So you know my reputation as well as my former allegiances extensively. I am slightly surprised you would go through that much trouble to know that much about me."

"Even as a warrior as well as a military commander; one should at least know the basics of possible opponents he or she may face. I anticipated I would face one of the Alliance more note worthy figures in combat. You were no exception."

"I see you are not just some skilled hot shot soldier or commander, but someone with a keen intellect and a cool and a keen sense of judgment and observation as well."

"The same could be said about you."

"As much as I am interested to continue this conversation. I believe its time we cut to the chase." Jean answered as he prepared himself for combat.

"Good point. I believe we should proceed with the battle. En garde!" Epyon drew its beam sword once more as it charged head on towards the Long Dagger as Jean drew his machine's own beam saber and rushed Epyon. The two blades met as sparks from the energy discharge of both weapons were sent flying. Epyon's own strikes were so strong with each swing and getting stronger that the Long Dagger was getting pushed back. But this didn't stop Jean from fighting back as he fired a volley of missiles from the left shoulder of the Long Dagger followed by four shots from its rail gun. Epyon reacted and blocked the incoming attacks by swinging its beam sword in front of itself creating a shield of energy. The beam sword caught most of the missiles and the rail gunshots while the remaining shots had missed Epyon.

In a retailing move; Epyon kicked the Long Dagger in the groin sending the enemy MS falling backwards as the red Gundam was ready to strike with its whip as it began glowing red hot. Jean found that his machine's legs were unable to move since that it seemed that a Gundamium Alloy foot caused unforeseeable amount of internal damage to his machine's legs in affect crippling it. Had his machine been protected by Phase Shift armor; the Long Dagger might have been able to endure that. But mass produced machines like the Long Dagger did not carry Phase Shift Armor. As Jean knew this was probably it; he closed his eyes and waited for Epyon to strike him down with his whip, but instead of being killed. Epyon only took out what weapons the Long Dagger had left. The crimson Gundam turned its back on Jean and began to walk away.

"You're letting me live?"

"Well you are defeated...I have no reason to kill a defenseless opponent."

"Or maybe you never had any real intent of killing me in the first place. Why?"

"Because I think the battlefield requires those like you. Men you can think for themselves at times. Besides I enjoyed our conversation so those are the two reasons I spared you."

Jean wasn't sure how to reply to that, but before he could do so Epyon took off into the air and disappeared into the distance as he also eyed a group of DINNs and GINNs coming in from the same direction Epyon is heading in. No doubt a party sent in to examine and check out the base and Mobile Suit factory for any useful information. With his mobile suit rendered useless: Jean opened the cockpit of his machine and abandoned it before fleeing into the forest before the ZAFT team arrived. Meanwhile back on the submarine commanded by Rau Le Creuset; the said commander arrived back in his cabin after laying Panama to waste and taking care of a few matters.

There waiting for him was Fllay Allster with a gun pointed at his head. She held it steady as Rau barely giving her any attention made his way over to his desk and took a seat. "Are you going to keep pointing that thing at me every time? It is pointless you know." Fllay's hands were shaking as she managed to get out.

"Why are you keeping me? Why didn't you send me away with Sai?"

"Because it doesn't matter. You two are living on borrowed time as it is. Even if he hadn't taken you with him you would have been just as equally as dead at Alaska when the base self-destructed. That I am certain of. I saw many of your possible futures Fllay Allster, and all of them...lets just say...ended with your death. First by the Cyclops Bomb, ZAFT soldiers for shooting me, or...you killed yourself. Those were the top three ways you died in each the visions I saw regarding you."

Fllay's expression changed into one showing how horrified she was by these revelations.

"If you were to kill me now; the soldiers on board would hear the shot and come in here to finish you off. Or if you didn't want them to kill you: you could turn the gun on yourself. Either way if you wish to extend your godforsaken life a little longer. Then stick with me, and I will reward you now. You may even defy your doomed destiny."

"I...will...live?"

"Yes, but you must do what I tell you. Although you wear the uniform: you are no soldier. You are not meant for battles or killing. Like the men out there today. Life is cheap on the battlefield Ms. Allster. It is lost in an instant, but yet people keep fighting and killing one another for their justified sense of fighting for their country or their own sense of justice. A never-ending cycle of bloodshed that is engulfing the universe just as well as this planet. This stupid war is just an example of it, and even if all coordinators were destroyed by the Alliance. Humanity's never ending desire to better itself through whatever means possible will cause their recreation years later. Maybe in twenty or hundred...I can't quite guess when."

"What?"

"Since civilization began as well as humanity was born during the dawn of time. Humans have always fought and competed against one another to satisfy their own desires, and even devour one another. Did you honesty think coordinators just popped up from the ground like daises? Tell me you didn't think that?" Fllay was speechless at the information Rau was giving her. "Naturals gave birth to coordinators due to their desire to be better, stronger and more capable of going further than others. Now those who are still normal according to natural standards; deem those who are better than them to be evil while in truth they say so to justify their own jealous rage. To feel better they try to destroy them. Makes me wonder if George Glenn had any idea how much chaos was unleashed when he told the world about his secret."

Fllay was feeling frightened as Rau stood over her as he looked down upon her intimidating her. "But you are a child and as such you are incapable of understanding a thing I am saying to you. So I have a means to make you understand. We at the PLANTs have been experimenting with the Zero System and we have recently made a remarkable break through. We have discovered another means of using in. In fact...a couple. These means I am going to use on you so I can make you understand the truth about humanity. They say men and women are made through their experience in life...I wonder what would happen if you were to experience my own experiences?"

Fllay's eyes went wide in fear as suddenly Rau's hand came down and knocked her out with a single blow. A she fell to the ground Rau looked down upon her and said, "You dear girl will be...what would be the most appropriate thing to say. My unknowing pupil. Your mind is nothing but useless clay that only needs molding, and I shall be the one who molds it to suit my purposes for my plans and to use you against Kira." Rau walked back over to his desk and pushed a button. A few minutes' later two female nurses carrying a stretcher walked in accompanied by a soldier.

"Commander Le Creuset?" The soldier asked while presenting the masked commander with a salute as the two nurses picked up Fllay's unconscious form and laid it upon a stretcher.

"Take her to the prepared laboratory we have set up and let the nurses tend to her from there. I will join them shortly once the girl has been prepared. Then we can proceed with the experiment."

"Yes sir." The soldier said as he gave another salute. He left moments later followed by the nurses who carried Fllay away. Rau lay back in his chair as he smiled; he was looking forward to the experiment.

Back at Orb; more than three hours later, Uzumi had updated the Archangel on the state the world was in now following events at Alaska, but following those events. Word about Panama reached them as Murrue, Kira, Cagalli, Mwu, Zechs, Heero along with Wufei and Quatre had gathered inside a large conference room where Uzumi himself was brining everyone up to date. Duo wasn't present.

"We heard Panama was attacked Lord Uzumi. Is the battle still in progress?" Mwu asked.

"I am afraid the battle ended in less than ten minutes."

"What?" Mwu said as he expressed his surprise, as did everyone else in the room.

"Take a look at this. An informer of ours managed to collect this footage. The Panama Mass Driver as well as it's military base and ports around the area including a near by city were destroyed by one Gundam, and one you are all familiar with." As Uzumi paused a button on a remote he held in one hand. A wall monitor activated and it began showing the images of Wing Zero laying Panama to waste. It didn't take everyone long to clearly express how terrified they were by the scene. Heero wasn't pleased with the fact that Wing Zero was being used in a campaign of mass murder.

"Was Nicholas piloting it?" Kira asked the gathered group.

"No." Uzumi answered. "We received word that Epyon attacked a Earth Forces base and MS factory that was discovered further up the coast. The battle there ended some time ago. Currently a ZAFT time has been strip-mining the place of any information and any new data on the Earth Force's new mobile suits held there."

"But if Nicholas wasn't piloting Wing Zero then who was? Can't be Trowa?" Quatre asked.

"No...Trowa wouldn't attack a military facility like that, but then again I don't think he was capable of using the Wing Zero. Does ZAFT have someone who can use the Zero System?"

_Athrun? _Kira thought to himself as he recalled the pilot of the Aegis from what he heard from Heero was using the Zero System in his fight against him and the Wing Zero, which was the reason it ended up captured in the first place.

"I don't know, but whoever it is. Uses the raw power of the Wing Zero without any remorse or care. Or perhaps the pilot simply agreed or allowed the Zero System to influence the pilot and destroyed Panama in the most effective way. But never have I seen anyone use Wing Zero without having trouble the first time, but I believe whoever is using it. May not have trouble with it this time, but sooner or later the effects of the Zero System will catch up to that pilot." Zechs added to the conversation.

"First the propaganda spread by the Earth Alliance and now this. It has been barely a week since Alaska, and now this. How much blood must be spilled before both sides are satisfied?" Wufei questioned.

"Both sides are being influenced by extremists leaders." Heero added.

"I know." Uzumi noted as he continued. "The stakes in this war have now been escalated further, and soon Orb's swords will no longer be used as simple decorations."

"But fighting won't help anything?" Kira added.

"I know, but I fear doing nothing is just the same."

"There are some things you have to fight for." Mwu added as Wufei and Quatre agreed with him.

"The question is what do you fight?" Zechs asked the others.

"I think you should take what you have learned now and decide what path you will all take. You are still young, and you can still choose." Uzumi said as he looked at Mwu, Kira, and Murrue.

"I know what I want to do, but the odds just seem pretty stacked against us." Mwu commented.

"I know it seems impossible, but I am going to try." The young coordinator stood up from his chair. "I'll fight to bring a peaceful end to this war and I will fight with Orb if this country comes under fire from either side." Kira declared.

"You know what kid." Mwu said with one of his signature smiles. "If it is impossible then maybe I can change that. I am the one who makes the impossible possible. Both sides are too extreme for my tastes so I'll take my chances."

"Well you can count on us to provide a hand as well." Quatre added as Wufei nodded in response.

"Well Ms. Ramius I guess your two companions have made their choice. What about you?" Uzumi asked.

"Well...wherever those two go I guess I'll end up taking up the rear." Murrue joked, but she acknowledged that she would aid them.

"Well that was quick." Heero noted.

"Indeed, but are you sure your hearts as well as your minds are in the right place?" Uzumi asked.

"After seeing what happened in Alaska and Panama...we rather stand with Orb and fight against whatever we need to bring what we hope may be a more peaceful resolution to the war." Murrue added as Kira and Mwu were in agreement.

"Then I am glad you three have no doubts about the choices you have made." Uzumi said as he finished his conversation with them as Cagalli looked upon the gathering concerned and worried for what was bound to happen next.

Deep underwater moving away from Panama was the submarine commanded by Le Creuset, and on board inside a set up laboratory prepared within one of the cargo holds. Only a few members had access to this area of the ship, and Rau was one of them. He stepped inside after performing a retina scan, a voice check and finger print check in order to be let inside. The room was dimmed to a low light setting, but as he proceeded inside he saw a large metal machine in the heart of the chamber connected by wires and cables lying on the ground hooked up to various control consoles and machines. Fllay was strapped to a chair with a strange device attached to her head. The girl was still unconscious.

"Commander Le Creuset." A man in a white lab coat asked.

"Professor...tell me how this machine is suppose to work again."

"Well commander as the Zero System can transmit data into the mind of the pilot inside a machine equipped with the Zero System. We have secretly developed a way to transmit a person's thought patterns into another person's mind. This in turns in a rather surprising twist sir we can even trade information contained within a person's mind into that person's mind in a form of an exchange. The subject that gives the information maintains what is sent while the receiver acquires the knowledge sent."

"Short of like copying and pasting information from one data storage container into another."

"In a matter of speaking sir...she'll possess all you want her to know."

"Interesting? Is there any danger if I were to be the one to donate information from me?"

"No sir, but there is potential danger to her. We are unsure if her mind can endure it."

"We'll just have to find out won't we? That is what science is about isn't it? Taking chances."

"I suppose you have a point commander." The scientist remarked as he placed one hand on his chin.

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Well sir the Supreme Chairman was considering using her in enhancement experiments if she survives this one."

"Interesting...can you tell me more about that?"

"Not here sir, but maybe once we return to the PLANTs."

"Of course...I'll be looking forward to it."

Another man gesture for Rau to take a seat in another chair with a similar set up in terms of machines and devices hooked up to the chair like the Fllay was sitting in. Rau downed the headband as the scientists began activating their machine to begin their experiments. _In a few months or so. Sai will be pitted against Fllay in our main experiment. If this works then ZAFT may be on the verge of perfecting a new way of training new soldiers within a week than undergoing training for months. This will be truly interesting._ Le Creuset thought as he closed his eyes. His mind slipped into some form of unconscious, but his mind was still active and the Zero System was linking his mind and Fllay's. Rau soon found himself standing inside the hallway of a ship. Its design and architect didn't appear to be anything he recognized. Wondering where he was he began to wander the halls of the ship until he stepped into an elevator.

He rode it until it stopped and the doors opened. Rau found himself on the bridge of the ship he was in, and he was surprised at what he saw. He saw Captain Murrue Ramius and her crew on the bridge of what was now clear to be the Archangel. He didn't recognize anyone on the bridge save for three people. One was Lacus Clyne, Sai and Fllay. It didn't take Rau to realize that the link between him and Fllay that was created seems to work both ways. Rau was experiencing one of Fllay's own memories. Fllay held Lacus as she began shouting.

"Tell those ZAFT guys to stop firing on my daddy's ship or I'll kill her."

Fllay watched with a smile, as he knew what was going to happen next. In the distance he saw Epyon slash into the bridge of the Montgomery dealing the finishing blow to the ship as it finally erupted into a fireball as the red Gundam flew away. As a crewman was announcing the complete destruction of the advance Fleet: Fllay was beside herself.

"Destroyed? No that...that...can't be true; Kira said he would protect him. It's impossible!"

Rau watched as the rest of the memory unfolded, and during these moments of Fllay's life he seemed to be reliving. A grin appeared on his face and thought. _Well now there is something here I can use. I wonder what else this girl hides in her mind. The possibilities of how I can use her against Kira has just become...limitless._ Rau continued walking down Fllay's memory lane taking into account everything she has suffered and lived through. Looking for the slightest thing he could use to his advantage to manipulate her.


	39. Chapter 39 Twilight of Orb

1Chapter 39

Twilight of Orb

Four days later following the destruction of Panama: the Earth Alliance leadership had gathered together at a hidden location where they were discussing the current problems facing them. The topic of this meeting was how to bring new troops and supplies into space now that their only Mass Driver wasn't operational. That and the rest of the Panama base were effectively wiped out. The arguments had become extremely heated.

"Panama and the Mass Driver were completely destroyed by Wing Zero, and to add to the list our secret mobile suit factory and research lab was attacked and raided before it was destroyed." One man shouted as images of the base's ruins and what was left of Panama was displayed on overhead monitors. Following the images of the base's destruction were images of Epyon and Wing Zero attacking them. "Our losses at Alaska are nothing compared to this. This is a disaster"

"Without a mass driver our supplies at our moon base will be used up."

"We must accelerate our plans to retake Victoria."

"Have we received any reply from Orb for assistance?" Another man asked.

"No…that stubborn fool Athha refuses to provide any form of aid."

"Really? Is it because they are neutral?" A figure sitting at the head of the table asked as he was tapping his fingers on the table's surface. "I don't see why you are making a big fuss over this. Every nation on this earth should be obligated to help us in the fight against mankind's enemy."

"Azrael...I wish you wouldn't say it in an extreme way. We're not Blue Cosmos." A member of the leadership committee noted to the young industrialist.

"No offense was intended. I was merely trying to say is why do you put up with a nation like that? As I was saying as a nation of earth is should be obligated." Murata Azrael rose from his seat and stood as he went on. "Our main problem is a Mass Driver correct. Why not settle for one when you can have two?" The men in the room seemed interested. "It is time we show that there is just no room for neutral nations anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I am sure I can convince Athha to see things our way. That way we can have two Mass Drivers at our disposal."

"But Orb is a neutral nation. We would be asking for a diplomatic disaster."

"Don't worry...I'll handle the negotiations. We should divide our efforts so we acquire a Mass Driver as soon as possible. Just leave Orb to me."

"But" One member of the leadership committee began to speak, but was cut off.

"Don't worry. If the Lion of Orb turns out to be as stubborn as he is said to be...then it will give us a chance to test out the new toys."

"You plan on using the new machines?"

"Well it would be ideal for us as a means to combat test them. That is IF Lord Uzumi doesn't agree to our demands. Either way we'll be getting their Mass Driver." Several hours later on a ZAFT Vosgulov class submarine heading for Carpentaria: Nicholas Peacecraft was sitting in his cabin in front of his desk working on something using his computer. On his screen it showed what appeared to be complex technical blueprints and detailed structural designs. He was performing equations and design updates as he continued his work. A second later and he heard a knock at his door.

"Who is it?"

"Trowa Barton reporting sir."

Nicholas closed the files he was working on and shut off his computer. "Enter."

Trowa saluted after he entered. "Our men have finished decrypting the files we acquired from the factory at Panama."

"Go on."

"It seems the Atlantic Federation has designed close to a dozen variants of different mobile suit models using the prototype GAT-X series machines as a base for them."

"Anything of interest?"

"Nothing much, but we'll have a detailed report and a complete catalog of what we have so far ready for you within the hour."

"Excellent. Anything else?"

"Word has reached us that the Atlantic Federation will more than likely be stepping up their plans to retake the Victoria Spaceport."

"That doesn't surprise me. With Panama gone they'll be desperate to acquire a replacement mass driver as soon as possible before supplies on their moon base are exhausted. However they may decide to capture Orb's mass driver so we must be watchful of what happens in Orb as well."

"I agree."

"You're dismissed Trowa. Keep me posted if anything new develops, and notify me when the catalog of the new mobile suit variants of the Earth Forces we acquired is finished. I wish to examine it."

"Yes sir." Trowa saluted and left Nicholas's cabin. The young commander reopened what he had been working on earlier and continued. _Just a few more adjustments and add-ons. _On the submarine carrying Rau, Yzak and Fllay: Rau was standing by a ZAFT scientist as he watched him work the controls at his control console as they continued to work on Fllay. Her mind was altered over the course of the past several days as numerous gene therapies were being conducted on her. The girl was left in a semi-comatose like state seemingly unaware of what was happening around her. Various wires and tubes were connected to her arms as solutions and unknown substances were being introduced into her body.

"So what are you doing to her now?"

"Seeing how she survived the experiment a few days ago. The Chairman has authorized me to move forward with the next stage of experiments. We are injecting genetic material from an ace pilot we have and combined with a helping of specially designed nanomachines we are integrating the new genetic material as part of her DNA. In theory she should gain some of the genetic traits of the pilot's DNA."

"So I guess I don't have to wait until we return to the PLANTs."

"That is correct."

"Whose DNA is being pumped into her?"

"I don't know sir...I wasn't told."

"I see."

"We are also considering adding some genetically engineered components into her."

"So it has become a bioengineering experiment now hasn't it?"

"You could say that."

"Exactly what short of components are you considering of inserting into her."

"Specially engineered bionic components and carefully made genetically grown superior organs and components we created that should enhance to what could be possibility superhuman levels. She may even become more superior than the average coordinator."

"Impressive...sounds like Frankenstein's monster."

"Well not quite. What I was told...it seems the Chairman wants to make something called a make-shift Ultimate Coordinator."

"Make-shift." Rau considered the thought for a moment until he understood what the Chairman wanted to do. "Now I understand. Making an Ultimate Coordinator using the method used by Professor Hibiki would take too long. I see...this will be interesting if everything is successful." Rau grinned as he remembered what he had preformed within Fllay's mind a few days prior. After he had visited all of Fllay's memories; Rau had thought of a way to use her against Kira and his allies.Rau couldn't help but have a smirk on his face in anticipation.

The Masked Commander had given the scientists a disk he created using the Zero System and unknown data. It was unknown what was contained in the disk, but it is only known that Rau himself created and modified whatever data was upon it. Whatever was being transmitted into the poor girl's mind through the Zero System was something only Rau knew.

Fourteen days later in Orb: Uzumi and the other administrative leaders of the Orb Union were faced with a serious decision. Recently word had reached them that an Atlantic Federation Fleet is on its way to Orb to demand that it resolves current government for not coming to the aid of the Earth Alliance after their repeated requests for aid. In doing so; the Earth Alliance demands that the Orb Government dismiss Representative Athha as Orb's leader, dissolve its legislature, and disarm itself within forty eight hours otherwise the Atlantic Federation will consider it a supporter of ZAFT and attack the Orb Union.

"What a complete and utter farce. Now that the Alliance has lost Panama are they not afraid to show their true colors any more. DAMN the Atlantic Federation."

"Equatorial Union and the Kingdom of Scandinavia have already joined the alliance. It seems at this point with the Eurasian Federation weakened. No one can oppose the Atlantic Federation." A member of Orb's government warned.

"Maybe we should consider joining the Alliance."

"ZAFT's Carpentaria base has caught wind of what is going on and they are requesting a meeting."

"Because of the Atlantic Federation the world is being divided into two armed camps. If we join the Alliance then the PLANTs are our enemy. If we join the PLANTs then the Alliance will be our enemy." Uzumi announced to his fellow men. "Even if we agreed to the demands of the Alliance today then we'll suffer the same fate as Panama tomorrow. We give up any chance of avoiding a war."

"I know sir, but still." A member of Orb's Representatives began to say until he was interrupted.

"Let us start the evacuation."

An hour later word about what was happening reached the Archangel after Cagalli informed Murrue of the Atlantic Federation's demands. She called the crew together to inform them of the situation. She also informed them that if a battle was unavoidable: then the Archangel would join in Orb's defense, and informed the crew if there was anyone who wished to disembark then they would have to do so immediately and follow the evacuation orders of the Orb government. The meeting had come to an end when Murrue thanked the crew for serving under her since Heliopolis. At the same moment on the dock where the Archangel was located: Heero was walking across the boarding ramp.

The pilot of Wing Zero entered the ship and proceeded to make his way towards the hanger hoping to find Murrue or Kira. As he traversed the halls he came across Kira who was talking to Cagalli. He overheard the following conversation from two as he stood at a near by corner.

"I believe Orb is making the right choice. Although the path they have chosen is the most difficult one."

"Kira."

"You should be so stressed out like this. It's not good for you."

"He does have a point Lady Cagalli." Heero said as he stepped out. "One you shouldn't stress yourself out like this and second Orb has made the right choice. If it joins with either side then the whole world will be engulfed in an endless war to which the only way it may end is by both sides destroying the other and taking this planet with it."

"Which is why I will fight with Orb, and it makes to difference to me how heavily stacked the odds are against us." Kira declared boldly. "If I have the power to make a difference then I'll use it to do so."

"Your resolve has gotten stronger when I last saw you." Heero commented.

"I don't want this war to drag on the way it has been."

Meanwhile inside his cabin aboard his submarine Rau was working on filling out reports as he and his crew were stationed near Orb where they were going to sit there and wait for the Earth Alliance to launch their attack on the small nation. Rau was busy when he was suddenly receiving an unannounced call by Videophone. He sat down at the desk in his room and pushed a button to accept it. The face of Patrick Zala appeared on the screen.

"Commander Le Creuset."

"Yes Supreme Chairman Zala."

"We need to discuss something I need you utmost honest opinion on?"

"Go ahead sir we're alone. What is troubling you?"

"Nicholas Peacecraft is gaining too much power within the military and with the people. We need a way to knock him down a little. Make certain he doesn't gain too much power."

"I see."

"I understand you know a little bit about his past. Any suggestions you have in mind that we could use against him to bring him down a little."

Rau pondered the thought for a moment until he replied. "Well sir as a matter of fact I do."

"Go on."

"You know he is a first generation coordinator, and as such he has family that are naturals. To my current understanding that naturals aren't liked at the PLANTs if you catch my drift Chairman Zala. You can use that as a means to show the people he is not taking this war aggressively enough because he shows too much sympathy to the naturals. This will turn public opinion against him and push him to either see things our way or else?" Patrick considered the idea for a moment until.

"It just might work, but I'll have to careful make the proper preparations."

"He is on his way back to the Homeland right now so that will give you at least three days at most."

"Alright...we should be ready by then and with it a little something else that should surely get his attention."

"Regardless of what happens this will surely reduce the influence he holds."

"Commander Peacecraft will have to learn he can't do as he pleases."

The conversation ended as up in space; Nicholas was heading towards his cabin aboard his ship. He entered in a combination on his keypad as he opened the door. He walked inside to meet with a guest his operatives on the moon city of Copernicus had discovered and secretly brought to him. "Kenov Rukeni. Welcome to my ship. I trust you have some valuable information for me that made my men come to you at Copernicus and bring you to me."

"Well Nicholas you are one of my best clients. Besides this isn't a social call so let's get down to business."

"Lets." Nicholas drew a clipboard with some papers on it. "Has everything been sent to the delivery areas as arranged?"

"All fifty crates of power converters, all components for a large nuclear reactor along with a request to produce a phenomenal amount of Gundanium Alloy armor plating have been delivered to the areas as requested. I doubt these components are being used to make an army of mobile dolls with Gundanium Alloy right equipped with nuclear engines? Especially since the armor plating is more than forty inches thick."

"That is none of your business, but do tell me about this information you have for me?"

"Well I have been hearing rumors about a recapture operation by the Earth Alliance to take back their Victoria base."

"That is nothing new. Of course they are going to try and retake it. The Mass Driver at Victoria is what they really want. They'll be going after the Mass Driver at Orb as well."

"Good point, but there is something else a contact within Chairman Zala's party informed me about. Something you need to hear."

Nicholas seemed interested as he put the clipboard down.

"You have a lot of people including Chairman Zala worried. You're getting too powerful and to add to their worries you're too unpredictable."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Will it surprise you that they are planning on knocking you down a peg or two?"

"No."

The informant looked surprised.

"I have already everything in motion. Whatever happens now doesn't matter. Even if Patrick Zala strips me of command or has me put under constant watch my commanders and followers within White Fang are more than able to proceed without me until I deal with Patrick. I am no amateur when it comes to politics. I have virtually planned and prepared for anything that could happen. My plans carry some minor flaws, but nothing I can't compensate for."

"You know…sometimes you scare me. Makes me glad I am not on your bad side."

"Patrick will soon learn that being on my bad side is a death wish he'll earn if he angers me." Nicholas replied darkly.

A day later at the Orb Union; Heero was making some final adjustments to the OS of the M1-Astray he was going to use when the Earth Alliance invades while the rest of his comrades were busy making similar preparations to their completely rebuilt Gundams. However, inside the test field area for the Astray machines was where Kira was inside the Freedom and Mwu La Flaga was piloting the rebuilt Strike Gundam. With the Strike readied with the new OS made for naturals: Mwu was going to go a few rounds in a sparing match against Kira.

"You know I don't think you're quite ready to spar with me?" Kira warned as his machine held its shield and its practice weapon: a long pole like object that was to act as a beam saber in the Freedom's hand.

"Shut up! Don't tell me what I can't do." The Strike began to charge the Freedom as it held its own shield and weapon ready. "Now here I come." Kira blocked the first swing Mwu took at him right before the Freedom dropped down and swept the Strike off its feet with a kick. However that didn't stop Mwu as he rolled to the side and quickly got back up to his feet before Kira took a swing at the Strike with its own weapon.

As those two were continuing to spar with one another as Miriallia released Dearka from his cell in light of upcoming events. Dearka's cell door was unlocked and opened. "What?" A confused ZAFT pilot asked as Miriallia tossed him his flight suit. Miriallia didn't reply at first as she turned away.

"You're free to go."

"What do you mean?" Dearka ran after Miriallia trying to get some answers. "Hey wait a sec I want to know what is going on?"

"Didn't you hear the announcement? This ship will be going into battle, and we have no reason to keep you any longer so get off this ship."

"But why? Aren't you guys' naturals? Why are you fighting against the Earth Alliance?"

"Why are you bothering me about that? Its time to go."

"But are you going to fight too?"

"Of course I am going to!" Miriallia shouted. "I am in charge of the Archangel CIC, and besides Orb is my homeland." Miriallia began to walk away.

"Wait a sec?"

"What now?"

"What about my Buster?"

"That was ours to begin with. Morgenroete has it."

"Damn it?"

Miriallia looked back at Dearka. "Look I am sorry for how things had turned out." Meanwhile in the Pacific Ocean heading towards Orb was the Earth Alliance fleet under command of Director Azrael. Meanwhile inside the flagship's mobile suit hangers were four new mobile suit units. The first one was the GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam, the GAT-X370 Raider Gundam, and the GAT-X 131 Calamity Gundam followed by the last machine, which was a second GAT-X 252 Forbidden Gundam. But unlike the first Forbidden: this one had a different color scheme, which was a blue and black color.

"So why reply from Orb yet?" Azrael asked as he sat inside his cabin behind a desk speaking with the captain of the ship by videophone.

"Not yet sir…we haven't heard anything new yet?"

"Good…keep me updated."

"Yes sir."

The following day when the attack was expected to begin early that same morning; everyone was ready for the Earth Alliance. On board his flagship as the Atlantic Federation Fleet had gathered only a few miles from Onogoro Island; Azrael was on the bridge as he was reading a written reply sent to them by the Orb Government they received only moments ago.

"Your demands are unjust and we shall remain natural in this conflict as it is our right as a Sovereign Nation." Azrael began to laugh as he commented. "Impressive. This is the kind of reply I expected from the Lion of Orb. You know I was almost afraid that he was actually going to give in to our demands, but I like a man who lives up to my expectations. Now we can conduct our test6. We'll begin the attack in one hour as planned, but I hope that Orb will oblige us by holding out to the bitter end otherwise it won't be much of a test for our new machines."

One hour had nearly passed since then as Heero Yuy was dressed in a Dark Blue Orb flight suit as he was activating his blue M1-Astray machine. He pushed a button on his control board as he spoke. "Attention all Astray unit pilots in Onogoro Island Defense Squad Five: I'll be commanding this squad once the battle begins; we will protect defense point D."

"Yes sir!"

"So are you ready Heero?" A voice came as Duo's face appeared on a small video monitor overhead. He too was wearing an Orb Flight suit, but unlike Heero's his was black: fitting for the God of Death. "I mean we'll be up against some tough odds."

"Like we haven't faced similar situations in the past?" Heero remarked.

"Good point?" Duo agreed with a smile accompanied by a wink and the thumbs up gesture.

"Our Gundams are ready." Quatre's face appeared next to Duo's. Unlike the other two he wore the average Orb Flight suit. "I'll be leading the third Defense Squad." Suddenly Wufei's face appeared on the last overhead monitor. He was wearing a white Orb flight suit. "How are you doing Wufei?"

"I'll command the Astray teams on the far side of the island to keep an eye out for any invasion forces from there."

"What about the Archangel?" Heero asked.

"It will join with Orb's naval force to deal with the Alliance's ships." Quatre answered.

"Alight…let's move out."

"I never thought we find ourselves involved in something like this again. It brings back memories." Quatre commented.

"Well…then let's give it our best." Duo said eagerly.

The Orb Military began deploying its Astray mobile suits along with the Gundams as numerous linear tanks; missile and heavy weapon batteries were readied for the coming conflict. The Archangel had been prepared for launch. As Murrue assumed the captain's seat once more prepared to issue orders and command the vessel. As the Archangel was making final preparations, Murrue remembered a small event that happened the yesterday. It was while she was alone on the bridge, but Mwu soon joined her.

"Only ten people left the ship. That's impressive…what happened at JOSH-A must have pissed them off."

"Commander" Murrue began as she ignored the Commander's comment. "Why did you return to the ship?"

"Oh" Mwu answered with a smile as he took Murrue into his arms and held her close. "You made me just remember what I forgot?" He took Murrue by surprised as he kissed her while she was caught in his embrace. Murrue pulled away after a moment and asked.

"I should tell you that I couldn't stand mobile armor pilots."

"Well it's a good thing I am a mobile suit pilot now."

Murrue smiled and they kissed again. But Arnold and the other members of the bridge crew arrived when they saw the scene. They were surprised at the sight they saw. Returning to the present day the Archangel began to move out of the hidden hanger. The Freedom and the Strike were inside the catapults readied to be launched. Meanwhile; the attack on Onogoro Island began as a wave of more than five dozen missiles were already skyward heading straight for Orb's waiting military forces stationed on the island, but luckily most of the missiles were intercepted by Orb's navy as their anti-air guns shot most of them down.

A second wave of missiles came following the first, but just as before the Aegis Class battleship intercepted most of them with little difficult with several or a dozen missiles getting by. As the last missiles either struck their targets or were shot down by Orb's defenses; squadrons of fighter planes flew towards Onogoro Island while below were several battleships, destroyers and carriers heading for the island. Orb's naval forces open fire on the incoming aircraft and approaching vessels.

As the battle was heating up on both sides, Kira launched in the Freedom followed by Mwu launched in the Strike soon after Kira was clear of the ship. The grew larger and much deadlier with each passing minute as the Earth Alliance continued to send more of their forces into battle from fighter planes, battleships, destroyers and their new mass produced mobile suits the Strike Dagger into combat against Orb's forces.

Heero was leading a team of M1 Astray mobile suits into combat in his own custom painted M1 acting as the commanding unit. Taking his machine's beam rifle in one hand and reading his shield in the other, Heero advanced on the Alliance's landing party consisting of a dozen Strike Daggers. "Units two and four flank the advance party from the right while the rest of us will draw their attention, but be on the look out for additional units. Proceed with caution." Heero heard a quick choirs of the pilots under his command shouting yes sir as two M1s moved away from his group while Heero led the rest of his eight mobile suit squad into battle.

Heero was the first to lock horns with the enemy as he rammed a pair of two enemy machines using his shield right before he shot a enemy Dagger standing a short distance away to his right in the chest with his beam rifle. He dropped his beam rifle and lashed out with his beam saber as he turned about and moved his shield out of the path of his beam saber's swing. He slashed through the torso of the first Dagger, but the second Dagger blocked the incoming deathblow by bringing its shield around to catch it.

The other M1s joined the fray as the Daggers began to exchange beam fire with their enemies while a few drew their beam sabers to engage one another in melee combat. Off the coast on the Atlantic Federation flagship four mobile suit pilots were preparing to board their machines. However, their machines weren't the mass produced mobile suits their comrades were using. Forbidden, Calamity, Raider and the last machine…the second Forbidden, which was painted in black and blue unlike its twin.

Before the open cockpits of each machine: the pilots were dressed in their appropriate flight suits with their helmets under their left arm while their right hand had taken hold of something that had been offered to them by scientists standing in front of them. They popped open the tops with a gesture of their thumbs right before they each drank its contents before putting on their helmets and climbing into their machines. Inside their machines as they were performing the necessary start-up procedures: Azrael picked this moment to provide his pilots with instructions.

"Excuse me boys?" He asked as his face appeared on one of the small overhead monitors inside their cockpits of each prototype machine.

"What?" Orga Sabnak: pilot of the Calamity Gundam snapped.

"Remember it is important that Morgenroete and the Mass Driver do not get damaged understand?"

"But we can do anything else we want?" Shani Andras asked with a sinister smile as his fellow pilot Clotho Buer sounded pleased by that commented with a "oh yeah" from his cockpit.

"Why not you two just shut up!" Orga snapped as the forth and final pilot was silent the whole time.

The hanger doors opened and the machines were deployed two at a time. The first two were the Calamity and the Raider. The Raider launched first and transformed allowing the Calamity transportation to the battle on the machine's back. Finally the two Forbidden Gundams launched and rocketed off towards the battle. Shani picked this time to contact his twin unit via a audio message.

"Listen up Hilde. You better not get in my way or I'll take you out."

The pilot of the dark colored Forbidden was indeed female wearing a black and blue colored Extended flight suit. She made no reply as she contuined towards the battlefield while Duo had no idea that Hilde Schbeiker was indeed alive, but was found by the Altantic Federation sometime after she and Duo were spererated and was forcefully introduced into the Federation's Extended pilot's program. Now the battle of Orb was really about to begin.


	40. Chapter 40 Lands dyed with Blood

A/N: YAY I finally finished a chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but an update is finally here. Enjoy and thank you for your patience. Oh and I am spacing my lines by 1.5 now for easier reading.

Chapter 40

Lands dyed with Blood

Zechs was standing inside the military headquarters' command center with Cagalli standing next to him as he was observing a tactical map of the island. Up-to-date information was fed consistently to the tactical computers in the command center providing a clear picture of the progress of the battle so far. Despite their numerous fortifications and the assistance of the Gundams including the Archangel: they were at a serious numeral disadvantage.

Zechs turned his head to Kisaka as he spoke saying "Colonel I want you and Cagalli to manage business here. I am going out there. Have the mechanics prepare my mobile suit for combat, and tell them to arm it with a beam rifle. I am not taking the mega cannon."

"But with the Mega Cannon you could wipe out the Alliance fleet with a few shots." A soldier standing near the door suggested to the senior Peacecraft.

"No…that is something Lord Uzumi wouldn't approve of. Even if I destroyed the vessels that brought our attackers here then they will simply return with more reinforcements and use even more aggressive tactics against us. It wouldn't end the battle, but would only create a prelude to new battle far more deadly than this one. Besides I don't need the Mega Cannon to defeat an army of newbie MS pilots. Equip the Tallgeese with the beam rifle." Zechs answered before leaving. Cagalli silently understood what Zechs was saying as she started to take command.

"Send out any spare units with the Tallgeese III to give it support."

"Yes madam!"

* * *

A short time later inside the mobile suit hanger in the underground Morgenroete Corporation compound. Zechs was climbing into his Tallgeese III, but stopped when he heard some commotion coming from below. Zechs looked down from the open cockpit of his machine and saw a few Orb soldiers attempting to subdue a young man wearing a ZAFT elite flight suit. He recognized the young man from the reports as Dearka Elsman. The ZAFT pilot of the recaptured Buster Gundam that was sitting in a holding cage near by.

"What is going on?" Zechs demanded.

"Forgive me sir, but this ZAFT pilot was caught attempting to board the Buster. I think he was attempting to steal it back."

"Damn it I am not trying to steal the Buster back. I want to go out and help Orb against the Alliance."

"I see." Zechs replied as he focused his eyes to peer into the young pilot's eyes for a moment before answering. "It would make no sense for him to attempt to steal the Buster in the middle of a battle where his chances of getting shot down by both sides is high. Therefore I have decided to let the young man pilot the Buster under the condition that he helps with the defense of the main harbor with the Archangel…understood?"

"Yes sir!" Dearka said as he struggled to give Zechs a salute but he had some difficultly since the two soldiers holding him were holding both of his arms.

* * *

Outside the facility, the battle for Orb continued as the Alliance was beginning to gain a foothold on Onogoro Island as the four machines joined the conflict. On the far side of the island just northeast of the Morgenroete facility: the Raider and the Calamity had begun their assault. The artillery Gundam jumped off its comrade's back and proceeded to mercilessly gun down five astray mobile suits along with a few linear tank and missile placements. Orga began to laugh excitedly before setting his sites on a few hangers and warehouses near the port. He unleashed a bombardment of beam, cannon and plasma fire. The warehouses and hangers went up in flames in mere seconds.

Wufei noticed the arrival of a new Gundam on the island as he observed it from a distance before moving to engage it. He even took a moment to see if there were any other enemy units he would need to be watchful of. With his double-ended beam trident in hand he rushed head on to engage the artillery mobile suit.

The alarms inside the cockpit of the Calamity Gundam alerted Orga to Wufei's approach as he turned around and unleashed a bombardment of energy fire upon the Gundam while he took aim with his machine's bazooka. Wufei evaded the onslaught of beam fire raining down upon him while he quickly closed the gap between him and the Calamity.

"Damn it!" Orga shouted, as he was unable to land a shot on the advancing Gundam.

"Terminate!" A voice from above shouted as Clotho appeared and began his assault on Wufei from the air with the Raider in mobile armor mode.

Nataku used a quick thrust boost to jump back to avoid the Raider's attacks, but came under attack by the two Forbidden Gundams. A trio of Astray units stepped in to give Wufei at hand, but when they fired their beam rifles at the two scythe wielding machines. The Forbidden Gundam's special Geschmeidig Panzer energy deflection armor redirected the beams away from the Alliance machines.

The Forbidden Gundam piloted by Shani launched a counter attack against the dragon-themed Gundam by firing its main weapon, the Hresvelgr plasma induction cannon. The beam arched and headed for Wufei who saw the incoming beam ducked to avoid the crimson beam of energy as it harmless flew over his head.

Taking action, Wufei launched into the air to engage the green colored machine as its comrades were encircling the Gundam, but Clotho turned around when his machines sensors alerted him to an enemy machine approaching from behind. Clotho turned his machine around just in time to see the Deathscythe Hell coming at him.

The Raider Gundam backed away as Duo swung his scythe trying to land a hit. However, Clotho managed to retreat into the sky by transforming the Raider into its mobile armor configuration and fly away. On the ground, Orga noticed the newcomer while he was taking aim with both of his back mounted beam cannons.

"Well...look what we got here, another one." Orga announced happily as he began firing on the Deathscythe with his machine's shoulder mounted beam cannons. Duo went into a series of evasion maneuvers as the Calamity Gundam continued its assault on the black mobile suit while the second Forbidden piloted by Hilde was moving into attack position.

Suddenly the Calamity was coming under attack by Heero and the small group of M1 Astray mobile suits he was commanding. Orga changed his sights from the Deathscythe onto Heero's group as he began retaliating with a steady stream of beam fire accompanied by artillery fire.

* * *

While the battle between the Gundam pilots and the Extendeds raged on, the Archangel was in the harbor providing aid to the Aegis Class battleships as they fired the ships Gottfried cannons to sink an enemy carrier while firing their Valiant rail cannons to take out an Alliance destroyer.

A squadron of Alliance fighter planes was closing in on the legged ship as its Igelstellung cannons were trying to shoot them down. Two planes were hit, but the remaining fighters launched a volley of missiles at the ship. Before the missiles could hit their mark, the missiles and the planes themselves were shot down by a wave of missiles and shots from a gun-launcher and a beam cannon.

Everyone on the bridge was left slightly surprised, even more when Sai informed the crew that the Buster was the machine that provided the Archangel with assistance. Near the harbor's shoreline the Buster stood in the water with both of its waist mounted cannons ready as Dearka contacted the Archangel.

"Archangel, fall back."

"But why is he?" Miriallia muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile Kira was finishing disarming another advancing platoon of Strike Daggers as he noticed signs of a heavy battle happening on the far side of the island as explosions and heavy beam fire could be seen from Kira's vantage point high above the warehouses at the docks.

"What is going on over there?" Kira asked as he contacted Mwu below him, as he was taking off the arms of a Strike Dagger with the Strike Gundam's beam saber right after he parried an attack from the enemy mobile suit with his shield.

"I don't, but looks serious."

"I'll check it out, can you and the M1 here handle things?" Kira asked.

"Did you even need to ask?" Mwu replied with a smile.

"I'll be back." The Freedom took off heading towards the far side of the island where the battle between the Gundam pilots and the Extended pilots was taking place.

* * *

At that moment Wufei managed to evade a swipe from the Forbidden Gundam's scythe while the second machine piloted by Hilde fired a plasma beam at the dragon mobile suit. Nataku ducked just in time to avoid having its head taken off by the curving beam, but the other Gundam pilots were not finding it easy fighting off the Extended pilots of the Alliance.

Hilde opened up a line with Orga and Clotho. "Orga and Clotho listen up. Orga I want you to get on top of the Raiden and then follow me."

"Why the hell should we do that?" Orga snapped.

"Yeah!" Clotho added.

"Because if Orga is riding on Clotho's back while firing a barrage of weapons while flying circles around the enemy with me covering your guy's front. Not only will you be harder to hit, but you can score more points if you combine firepower." Hilde said using Clotho's gaming attitude to entice him into agreeing.

Both pilots considered the thought for a moment, but reluctantly they agreed hoping Hilde would be right that they could both get more kills using her tactic.

"Ok, but you better be right otherwise we'll blow you out of the sky." Orga threatened while Clotho agreed to that.

"Just follow me." Hilde suggested as she took point and led Clotho and Orga towards the Gundam pilots with the Raiden transformed in its mobile armor mode with Orga riding on top. As they approached Duo, Quatre and Wufei the trio opened fire unleashing an onslaught of artillery against the Gundam pilots.

Duo used one of Deathscythe's wings as a shield to protect himself from the incoming assault of beam energy raining down on them. "What the hell, where did this change in tactics come from?"

Quatre tried to evade, but he found it difficult trying to outmaneuver the three attacking mobile suits attacking them with a heavy bombardment of artillery and energy fire. He barely deflected an incoming beam shot from the Calamity that would have struck his machine's cockpit had he not reacted in time.

"The way these guys are fighting now reminds me of how Mercurius and Vayeate fought only now its plus one."

"This isn't good we have to hurry and finish these guys…the rest of Orb's forces are not having too much success fighting off the Alliance." Wufei pointed out.

"Then lets finish this off." Heero suggested as he and his M1 team provided support fire as the Gundams move in to engage the Alliance Gundams. However the incoming mobile suits concentrated their assault upon Heero and his M1 squad delivering a hellish bombardment of heavy energy fire.

Heero managed to escape the hellish bombardment, but his rookie teammates were not so lucky since neither of them was experienced and their skills were based on their experiences inside a simulator. Those who were not destroyed outright found their machines limbs were blown off leaving them unable to continue the battle.

Only one man survived aside from Heero, but the pilot of Wing Zero had another problem. The Forbidden Gundam piloted by Shani was coming around to attack while the other Alliance machines were now moving against the other Gundam pilots. Heero fired three shots from his beam rifle at the incoming Gundam, but the Forbidden Gundam's energy deflection armor redirected all of Heero's in another direction.

Suddenly something caught his eye, Heero spotted a small group of evacuees trying to flee towards a small dock where one civilian transport ship was waiting for more evacuees to arrive before departing. Heero cursed under his breath when it was clear that the Orb Government failed to ensure that all residents on Onogoro evacuated before the battle.

After Heero raised his shield to block a plasma blast from Shani the Forbidden Gundam seemed to have taken notice of the refuges. Heero was horrified when he saw that the enemy machine was charging its Hresvelgr plasma induction cannon. Shani was aiming for the refugees.

"Shit!" Heero cursed as he moved to intercept the beam, but the Gundam pilot didn't have enough time as Shani fired his shot.

Instead Heero threw his mobile suit's shield into the path of Shani's shot. Luckily Heero's shield took the blast and the refugees were saved, but with their close encounter with death was a sign for them to hurry to the harbor. However as Heero was moving to recover his damaged shield he came under attack by the Forbidden Gundam.

Heero ducked to avoid having his head taken off by the enemy Gundam's scythe, but a point blank shot from his enemy machine's rail cannons inflicted heavy damage upon M1 as a part of the M1's chest was damaged and it had lost its right arm. Shani kicked the machine in the chest knocking Heero back while at the same time it was getting ready to fire its Hresvelgr plasma induction cannon once again, but only this time at point blank.

* * *

Meanwhile Quatre, Duo, and Wufei were fighting against the Alliance Gundams. The strategy the use machines were using was effective against the experienced Gundam pilots. Although they were holding out pretty well, and not to mention that the battle was in a stalemate so far; Duo and company have a problem. Their energy batteries were running low, the Gundam pilots had an averaged five minutes left before they would have to retreat and recharge.

Despite this problem there was a flip side, the enemy Gundams would be running low on energy themselves soon.

"How much more energy do you think those machines have?" Quatre asked as he used his anti-beam coated blades to deflect another assault of beam energy.

"With all of those shots they are firing I can't say much more. Unless they aren't using Phase Shift Armor." Duo pointed out.

"Either way we can't stay here and keep playing defense." Wufei said as he used his double beam trident to defend himself against the constant bombardments of beam fire as Orga, Clotho and Hilde made another pass.

"I agree we need to bring these guys to the ground, but if we leave the ground and fly up after to face them in close range combat them we'll be an easier target for their combined firepower especially with that scythe wielding Gundam shielding them." Quatre said as the Gundam pilots were trying to work out a counterattack plan.

"Look we got no other choice, once we are on fumes those guys are going to come after us while we retreat for a recharge so its we make our move now or sit here." Duo added.

"I agree, but lets try to make what energy we got left count." Wufei noted as he shot up into the air. "I'll draw their fire while you two go after the black Gundam. If we take him down then his partner will be stuck moving around on the ground."

"I like that plan." Duo answered as he and Quatre launched into the air to take out the Raider. Wufei's plan seemed to be working as the Calamity and Forbidden Gundam being piloted by Hilde was focusing their fire on him, as the Nataku Gundam was moving towards them drawing their attention away from Quatre and Duo.

As the two Gundams drew closer to the trio of enemy machine while Wufei fought them off to keep them distracted. Unfortunately the two Gundams came under attack from an approaching group of Strike Daggers.

"Can't this get any worse?" Duo muttered as Strike Daggers advanced with beam rifles blazing.

* * *

At that very moment Heero was about to be blasted into the next world by Shani when suddenly a rail cannon accompanied by plasma fire rained down on the enemy machine. The Forbidden Gundam's deflection armor shield the machine from the plasma energy, but the rail cannon rounds hit their mark inflicting moderate damage on the top of the Forbidden Gundam backpack.

"Heero!" A voice called out as the Freedom descended from the sky before it kicked the Forbidden Gundam in the head sending it backwards. Kira took aim with his beam rifle and fired a few shots at the enemy Gundam, but its panzer energy deflection armor (which was still functioning despite the damage inflicted) caused the beams bounce harmlessly away.

"Don't bother energy weapons are useless…it has some kind of shield that deflects them." Heero explained.

"Are you alright?"

"I have been in worse shape, don't worry about me I'll head back to the hangers and get a new machine. Defeat that machine and then give Duo and the others a hand. These Alliance machines and their pilots are different from the other soldiers attacking."

"Alright I'll handle things here." Kira said as he put away his beam gun to draw his beam saber. Without another word Heero withdrew allowing Kira to continue the battle on his behalf. Shani smiled as he looked at his new opponent.

"I hope you'll be more entertaining than he was." Shani said as he launched a retaliation attack against the Freedom. He charged straight at the ZAFT Gundam with his scythe ready while he was charging his plasma cannon for another shot. Kira moved to the right to avoid getting hit, but had to roll further to the side to avoid the beam again when it curved towards him.

Shani began to fire his machine's plasma cannon madly as Kira was being assaulted by curving beams of energy. When the Forbidden Gundam closed in on Kira the Freedom fought off the scythe wielding mobile suit with its beam saber while using its shield to parry all of Shani's attacks with his scythe.

Kira tried to cleave the Forbidden Gundam's head off with a swipe from his machine's beam saber, but Shani managed to pull his machine away from the saber before a blow could be landed. Shani opened fire with his Gundam's other weapons, but Kira managed to evade and deflect every shot.

* * *

As the battle between Freedom and Forbidden raged on, Wufei was fending off attacks from both the Forbidden Gundam piloted by Hilde with Orga providing support fire with his machine. At the same time Duo and Quatre were trying to repel the approaching Strike Daggers, but their increasing numbers and the fact their machines were low on power complicated the situation.

Duo was successful in dispatching seven Strike Daggers with swift and deadly precision while Quatre defeated four in close range combat, but their mobile suits were nearly out of power and Wufei was having trouble handling the three Alliance Gundams on his own.

"This is bad Duo…we can't keep this up for much longer. Sandrock has less than two minutes worth of power left."

"I got three minutes if that means anything?" Duo remarked as he cleaved a Strike Dagger in half with his beam scythe. "We can handle these newbies, but they keep coming."

Suddenly a pair of missiles stuck the side of Deathscythe Hell as the machine staggered for a moment, long enough for a pair of Strike Daggers with beam sabers drawn rushing the Gundam. Duo recovered in time to take out first enemy machine by impaling it with his scythe, but the second machine was about to run Duo's cockpit through.

"CRAP!" Duo shouted, as he didn't think he could counter the enemy mobile suit's attack in time.

Suddenly a beam shot hit the Strike Dagger in the back causing it to critical before blowing up. A moment later a beam boomerang flew down from above and sliced through one mobile suit while taking an arm from another Strike Dagger and leaving a cut mark on a third before returning to its owner.

"Who?" Quatre looked up and saw a reddish-plum colored Gundam descending towards them while it was shooting at the Strike Daggers. "Another Gundam, but who is piloting that one?"

"I don't care, but looks like he is on our side. The more the merrier I say." Duo answered.

Within the cockpit of his machine the ZGMF-X09A Justice, Athrun Zala was taking aim against the other Strike Daggers in the area to give Duo and Quatre a chance. He had been observing the battle from sky above Onogoro Island while avoiding detection. Athrun had detected the Freedom near by, but decided not to confront Kira yet. Instead when he noticed that his comrades were in danger he thought it was time to step in.

Although his orders were to either recapture the Freedom or destroy it, however he had no desire at the moment to carry those orders out. On the other hand his intervention could be considered favorable for ZAFT anyways since it would be in his country's best interests that Alliance does not get its hands on its military research facilities and its Mass Driver.

_Well, _Athrun thought, _At least I have an excuse worked out. _Athrun knew it was likely that ZAFT had either a submarine stationed off the coast observing the battle or a spy within Orb's ranks may report that he was in Orb fighting the Alliance. He believed that they would accept his excuse since his mission objective is currently fighting the Alliance.

Without another thought he continued to help Duo and Quatre fight off the advancing Alliance machines. The scales of the battle had just tiled to Orb and the Gundam pilot's favor.

A/N: Well sorry if this chapter wasn't anything really spectacular, but some of the battles were a little tough to work out since I don't want the Gundam pilots to loose outright, but more or less create a deadlock. Anyway I'll begin work on the next chapter and get that up as soon as possible.


	41. Chapter 41 Appalling Discovery

Chapter 41

Appalling Discovery

Resting on the ocean floor miles off the coast of Onogoro Island was a ZAFT submarine under the command of Rau Le Creuset. He was looking at the fleet of Alliance ships present and the battle being raged on the island. Around him crew men were using small remote controlled floating buoys and other spy devices and equipment to observe the battle and to collect data on the machines taking part.

"The Orb Union is putting up quite the fight against the Alliance Forces considering their numbers against Orb's." The captain of the ship commented.

"Perhaps, but considering their resources it's only a matter of time before the Alliance overwhelms them and Orb falls." Rau pushed the periscope up before turning to captain. "Yet Orb is still a nation not to be taken lightly. Its M1 Astray units seem technologically superior to the Alliance mobile suits so we can expect a long battle between them. I can see why the Alliance decided to coverlet it. Continue collecting as much data as possible. Although its unlikely we may face those machines in the future still I am certain Chairman Zala will still find the information useful."

"Yes sir." The captain replied as Rau turned and exited the command deck.

On Onogoro Island, Athrun dealt with the Strike Daggers as they simply kept coming. Athrun was successful in fending them off easily, but he was trying to think of a way to remove them as a problem so he could focus on the new Alliance Gundams. He was tempted to activate the Zero System to aid him, but Athrun pushed the thought of it out of his mind. Instead Athrun initiated his SEED mode and continued to fight the Strike Daggers.

* * *

Meanwhile Wufei continued to hold his own against the three Alliance Gundams, but with Athrun dealing with the advancing Strike Daggers: Quatre and Duo were able to provide their comrade with back up. As they advanced on the enemy Alliance Gundams Duo and Quatre concentrated their attack on the Raider and Calamity. 

Duo moved against the Calamity with Quatre ready to pounce on the enemy machine since the Calamity was a little more sluggish than the other enemy Gundams. Orga turned to face them just in time as Duo was about to cleave the machine in half with its scythe, but the Calamity Gundam raised its shield just in time to block it.

Quatre rushed in and took the Calamity's right arm off with a horizontal slice of its blades, but before the Sandrock Gundam could apply a finishing blow the Raider stepped in firing upon both Duo and Quatre.

"Damn it we almost had him!" Duo shouted as he used one of Deathscythe's wings to defend himself while Quatre was using his anti-beam coated blades for defense as well.

Suddenly a beeping noise caught the attention of both pilots as both Quatre and Duo realized they were just about out of energy…in an unfortunate turn of events their phase shift armor powered down.

"Shit…we're out of power!" Duo shouted as the enemy Gundams were moving in to take them out.

"We got to head back, but…we can't leave Wufei alone to deal with them. He'll be running out of energy too."

Speaking of whom, Wufei had his hands full with the Raider, Calamity and the Forbidden Gundam, but the tide began to turn as the Justice Gundam entered the fray. Athrun had just finished dealing with the advancing Strike Daggers units in the area leaving him free to assist the Gundam pilots in their battle against the three new Gundams.

Athrun moved against the Calamity and Forbidden Gundams while Wufei was left free to concentrate on the Raider Gundam. With his power gage in the red zone, Wufei went straight for the flying mobile suit bent on taking it down before heading back to recharge. As Wufei and Clotho went head to head, Athrun confronted the two enemy mobile suits with Orga being the first to confront the Justice.

Taking out both beam sabers, Athrun deflected Orga's bazooka shot before using his second beam saber to cut the weapon in half. From behind the Forbidden Gundam piloted by Hilde was getting ready to fire its plasma cannon at Athrun's back. Although Athrun knew the attack was coming, but before he could react, Duo jumped the Alliance machine with his beam scythe from behind.

"Don't turn your back on the God of Death!" Duo shouted as he sliced into the top the of the Forbidden Gundam's backpack while the machine was in attack mode. It cleaved through the backpack down the chest cutting opening the cockpit. As the two machines turned on Athrun, Duo quickly programmed his machine's beam scythe to draw on whatever remaining power was left in the Deathscythe to allow him to increase its reach allowing him to strike from afar catching the enemy machine by surprise.

Having used up all of the Deathscythe's power in that last attack the Gundam dropped to the ground bellow with the Forbidden Gundam piloted by Hilde falling to the ground too because the machine had sustained far too much damage from Duo's last attack.

"Duo!" Quatre shouted.

"I am alright…I'll take care of the enemy pilot if he is still alive. Just hurry and get back to base you are running on fumes remember?" Duo replied after the Deathscythe landed on the ground with the Forbidden Gundam landing near by on its back.

"Too bad Hilde!" Orga remarked with a sneer as he charged up the Calamity Gundam's Scylla cannon intending to kill the woman. Athrun readied himself to evade the attack, but soon realized the enemy pilot wasn't aiming for him. Orga was aiming for his fallen comrade.

Concerned that the blast from the defeated mobile suit's destruction might get Duo killed, Athrun flew down and intercepted the beam with his shield before the ZAFT pilot began pushing the beam back with his shield. Orga didn't have enough time to react as Athrun pushed his machine's own beam back to its source causing a small explosion as the Calamity Gundam's Scylla cannon was badly damaged and inoperable.

"You son of a bitch!" Orga roared as kicked the Justice away before attempting to counter attack, but Athrun opened fire on the Calamity Gundam with the weapons on the Gundam's subflyer.

* * *

As the battle for Orb continued to rage on, Zechs was busy dealing with the seemingly endless stream of Strike Daggers as more were landing on the island by either air or sea. Standing in the water, Dearka continued providing the Archangel with support while Heero was returning to the battlefield in a spare M1 Astray he managed to acquire. 

Although their forces were holding the invaders back, Zechs knew just as well as Rau did that Orb would not be able to keep the Alliance from crushing Orb for very long.

The Tallgeese III Standing on the southern west corner of the island trying to defend the refuge port as the last groups of refuges from Onogoro Island was boarding. After shooting down a number of missiles; Zechs turned his machine's head and noticed the Freedom and the Forbidden Gundam going head to head in the air above. Zechs also eyed a small family running along a mountain path towards the harbor…he was hoping they were the last refuges on the island.

The alarms in his cockpit began ringing as the former pilot of Epyon saw a pair of Strike Daggers advancing on the refuge ship from the southwest. Moving to intercept the two machines, Zechs took his attention off the family to deal with the enemy mobile suits. Which of course were dispatched of quickly as Zechs shot one and cut the second enemy machine in half with his mobile suit's whip.

After watching the last mobile suit explode, Zechs noticed an explosion on the hill near the refuge port. Hovering over the spot Zechs was searching the area for any sign of that family he had observed a moment ago. A second later Heero and a second M1 Astray arrived on the scene.

"Heero cover my machine for a minute…I need to disembark." Zechs asked as the Tallgeese knelt down on the port and its cockpit opened.

"Roger that."

Zechs hurried out of his machine to the site of the explosion…he saw a small boy between the age of 13 and 14 lying on the ground near the crater. Another Orb officer was approaching the boy as he slowly began to rise to his feet.

"Is that kid alright?" Zechs asked as he stopped next to the captain looking down at the raven haired youth.

"I don't know sir."

"Mom, Dad, Mayu?" the young man asked as he looked into the large crater hoping to find his parents and sister alive and unharmed, but what he saw was burned into his mind. Before him he saw the mangled remains of his mother and his father, whose body had been crushed under a tree, lying near by. His sister was dead as well…her body laid a few feet away from her mother with her served arm resting on the ground near the young man.

"Mayu!" The young man cried as tears began streaming out of his eyes as he dropped to his knees before his sister's served arm. As the young man heard the sound of battle happening above, he looked up at the Forbidden Gundam and the Freedom still fighting one another as they exchanged beam fire with one another. The boy released a cry of agony.

* * *

Meanwhile above the ground, Kira was having a difficult time with the Forbidden as it continued to evade his attacks while at the same time the enemy machine kept firing on the ZAFT Gundam. Its Panzer Deflection Shield was the source of Kira's difficulties with the enemy Gundam…even as Kira attempted to close the distance between him and the Forbidden Gundam. Shani was just barely able to keep his machine a safe distance away from the Freedom's beam saber. 

A stroke of luck came when Shani attempted to strike the Freedom down with its scythe giving the ZAFT machine an opportunity to get up close and personal to the enemy machine. Kira almost had the machine's shields, but the Freedom managed to slice off the top of the Forbidden Gundam's scythe.

Before the biological CPU could counterattack, Kira blasted the machine with the Freedom's rail cannons, which Shani barely managed to shield himself from by deploying his machine's shield into the weapon's path.

Shani fired his Gundam's Plasma Induction Cannon at his opponent, but Kira managed to kick the Alliance mobile suit away from him. The beam just missed the Freedom's head.

"You bastard!" Shani shouted, but the alarms inside his mobile suit's cockpit began going off as another enemy machine was moving against him from behind.

"I refuse to allow you to continue your battle this close to the refuges!" Zechs roared as the Tallgeese was attacking from below with its beam rifle.

The Forbidden tried to evade, but it was caught by the white mobile suit's whip. With the weapon wrapped around the machine's right leg, Kira moved in taking out both of his machine's beam sabers and cut the Forbidden Gundam's shields off. Zechs moved up from below trying to cut into the enemy machine's cockpit, but Shani was just barely saved by a hair when a Strike Dagger arrived on the scene and shot the whip holding the Forbidden freeing it just in time allowing it to escape death at Zechs's hands.

Having been defeated the Shani fled.

* * *

At that moment aboard the Alliance flagship carrying Azrael: the leader of Blue Cosmos was furious as a bridge officer informed him that they had lost the signal from Hilde's machine and now Shani was returning. 

"Damn it…what the hell is going on?" Azrael shouted as he threw a clipboard at the window.

"Those machines you are so proud of are being defeated by the Orb Union's own Gundam models."

"Sir the power levels on the Calamity and Raider are dangerously low. The machines that defeated the Forbidden are moving to engage them." A crewmember warned.

Azrael was even angrier than ever, but…after a moment he regain his composure and asked. "Ok…Admiral lets take a break. This calls for a new strategy."

"What do you mean?" The Admiral asked with a shocked expression.

"Face it; at this rate we won't get much farer. Recall all of our forces and we'll resume our attack once we figure out a new battle plan. By then the reinforcements should arrive."

"Very well…fire a signal flare and recall our forces."

* * *

Shortly after giving the order a bright red flare was shot up into the air over the flagship signaling all Earth Alliance forces to retreat. 

"Shit our time is up!" Orga noted, but he started to feel a tingling a pain shoot through his body "damn…it…the drugs are wearing off!" Orga shouted.

"We got to head back…I am low on power." Clotho added, as he was about to start feel the same withdrawal symptoms as Orga, as the Raider transformed into its mobile armor mode before flying away with the Calamity riding on its back.

Quatre's Sandrock had powered down and landed on the ground near by while Wufei's machine turned gray as it lacked the required energy to sustain the Phase Shift Armor.

"What happened? Why is the Alliance retreating?"

"Good question…I doubt it's because their Gundams were just about exhausted of all their energy?" Wufei answered.

"Whatever the reason I am glad they did."

* * *

Meanwhile Zechs and Kira arrived on the other side of the island to check in on Quatre, Duo and Wufei. Kira noticed the Justice Gundam floating in the air near by. Zechs opened up communication with the Gundams. 

"Duo, Quatre, Wufei are you guys alright?"

"We're fine Zechs…my machine is completely out of power and Wufei's Altron has just used up the last of its battery power."

"Roger…I'll ask for a supply truck to head out to recharge your machines with enough power to return to the hanger for proper maintenance."

"Duo respond, Duo respond." Zechs said as he waited a reply, but on the ground where the Forbidden Gundam laid. Duo was standing over the opened cockpit as the blood had drained from his face and was stunned at what he saw.

"No way!" Duo exclaimed as he ignored Zechs's voice from his radio. In one hand Duo held a gun while in the other hand he held the helmet Hilde had been wearing. "Oh my god…Hilde!" Duo dropped to his knees as he tried to pick the woman up.

In the air above the Freedom kept its eye on the Justice as the two machines were locked in a stare down. A moment of silence passed until Zechs broke the silence by opening up communications with the ZAFT machine.

"Attention unknown Gundam…I am Orb Secretary of Defense Zechs Merquise; we appreciate the assistance you gave our men, but I ask that you identify yourself."

Athrun took a deep breath "I am Athrun Zala of the ZAFT Special Forces and pilot of the ZGMF-X09A Justice."

"What is your purpose here?" Kira asked as he joined the conversation. "Why was ZAFT butting in on this battle?"

"I had received no specific instructions regarding this battle…my intervention was my decision alone Freedom…or should I say Kira Yamato."

"I see…but what exactly are your intentions?" Zechs asked.

The hatch over the Justice's cockpit opened up as Athrun rose up sitting on the Justice's cockpit chair. "My current mission is to either recapture or destroy the ZGMF-X10A Freedom to prevent the N-Jammer Canceller from falling into Alliance hands. However I have no intention of carrying out that mission…at least for now."

"Then what do you want?" Kira demanded.

"I just want to talk." Athrun asked.

* * *

As everything began to settle down around Onogoro Island following the Earth Alliance's temporary withdrawal; medical crews and rescue teams were dispatched to various areas throughout the island while Uzumi was surveying the damage done to Orb by the invasion in a Heli. 

With the sun setting, the Archangel docked at an available port in the harbor near what remained of the military installation near Military HQ and Morgenroete. The Buster was sitting on the ground near by as was the Strike. Both pilots were sitting on the ground near the base of their machines. Both pilots were exhausted from fighting against the Earth Alliance as were the surviving Orb Soldiers and MS pilots.

The Freedom and Justice were landing on the ground near the Archangel with the two machines still facing one another. After both machines had landed, Kira and Athrun disembarked from their machines as they lowered themselves to the ground on their Gundam's respective boarding wire.

Orb soldiers began to gather around as did a few crewmembers from the Archangel consisting of Murrue, Arnold, Miriallia and others. Cagalli was trying to make her way through the gathering of soldiers while Heero stood near by watching events unfold with Mwu and Dearka approaching.

Kira and Athrun looked at one another for a moment before the two began walking towards one another. In their minds they recalled their previous encounters and the words they had exchanged during those encounters. Finally they stopped right before one another as Kira looked Athrun in the eye.

A moment of silence passed right before the robotic bird Athrun had made for Kira years ago flew down from above and landed on its owner's right shoulder.

"Hello…Athrun."

"Kira" Athrun wasn't sure what else to say.

"You guys!" Suddenly Cagalli ran towards the two young men as she grabbed both of them by the shoulders. "You're both idiots!" The two young pilots smiled at one another as Cagalli looked up at them and smiled herself.

* * *

Two hours later inside the Morgenroete Corporation MS Hanger, Kira and Athrun were having a conversation with Miriallia, Heero, Mwu, Murrue Heero and Noin near by. Cagalli was walking towards the two young men while they were sitting on top of a metal crate next to the Justice talking. She was brining the two drinks as she arrived. Kira was telling Athrun about what happened at the PLANTs regarding his acquisition of the Freedom including the current situation in Orb. 

"But that's"

"I know it's the most difficult way."

Cagalli gave the duo their drinks "thank you" Athrun said as he received their drinks before Cagalli began taking a slip from her own cup.

"But I am also positive that there is no other choice. I believe what Cagalli's father said is true. If Orb were to side with the Earth Forces the Atlantic Federation would take advantage of its power and attack the PLANTs and the same thing would happen if Orb sided with ZAFT. The only difference is which country was designated as the enemy, but either way there would be no real change for the better. I can't let it go on like that and that's the reason why."

"But you?"

"I know…you thought I had killed a friend of yours, but he survived. However Heero killed a close personal friend of yours during a battle afterwards. We never knew the guy…its not like I wanted to kill him and neither did Heero when you guys fought him…did you Heero?" Kira said as he noticed that Heero was standing right behind the two on the other side of the mobile suit holding restraint.

Heero stepped out into the light as he stood in front of the two young men.

"I wasn't raised like you two were. I never had a mother or a father; the man who even comes close to being my father was a skilled assassin. Ever since I lost him I was put through training meant to erase all compassion from me transforming me into a prefect soldier…one without remorse or mercy. Over time I changed and gained some emotion to the point where I saved the planet once and the lives of others where normally I wouldn't have cared. To be perfectly frank…I had never wanted to kill him."

"You must be the pilot of Wing Zero?" Athrun said, as he looked Heero in the eye.

"Yes…and you…are the one who killed Tolle."

Miriallia was shocked as she overheard Heero's last sentence.

"Yes…he was attacking me and as a soldier I did what I was trained to do."

"You counterattacked and killed him so he would stop attacking thus preventing him from further threatening you in the battle."

Athrun lowered his head "Yes."

"Like your friend Nicol…I never knew him just like you never knew Tolle. You are in the same boat as Kira and myself?"

The two young men looked up at the Gundam pilot while Miriallia fixed her attention on Heero.

"I doubt you two can imagine how many people I have killed ever since I was taught how to handle a weapon when I was about six years old. My childhood from seven and up was spent destroying military bases and gunning down enemy soldiers. A number of my missions I was given resulted in the death of innocent civilians. One mission I have always remembered…no matter how hard I tried to forget."

"What mission?" Athrun asked.

"When I thirteen years old…about a year before I became pilot of my first Gundam the Wing Gundam I was infiltrating an Alliance base on a colony. I had planted a number of explosives throughout the base intending to destroy it at night. As I rested after I had finished setting the explosives I met a young girl who was about maybe nine or eight years old with a brown puppy." Heero paused for a moment as he remembered the little girl.

"I befriended her and later when I detonated the explosives a mobile suit was knocked out of the base and sending falling on a neighboring apartment complex crushing the building before the machine exploded. When I surveyed the ruins I discovered a half burnt brown teddy with the little girl's brown puppy laying dead near by."

Everyone within earshot was shocked by this revelation as Heero continued his story.

"I found the girl's dead body…I took them both and the puppy and buried them in a make shift grave I dug for them on the top of the hill where I met her. At one point after I had committed another act of shedding innocent blood I sought out the families of those I killed offering them a chance to kill me as penance for what I had done."

"Heero!" Kira said, as he was unable to imagine what kind of turmoil his mind must have gone through during those moments.

"I wish sometimes I had a normal life, but there is no point in saying such nonsense now. I am telling you two this because I believed you two would benefit from knowing my mistakes so hopefully you'll never repeat them. Revenge can be ugly…its like a poison that spread and consume a person turning them into something we don't like."

Heero stopped to take a breath. "Quatre is one example…when colonies turned on us, Quatre's father was against the colony's support of OZ so the people turned on him. OZ sympathizers killed his entire family consisting of his father and his sisters. Afterwards he used the fortune of the winter family to build the Wing Zero in a bid to get revenge against OZ. Unfortanutly Quatre wasn't prepared for the mental stress caused by the Wing Zero's neural interface. The machine drove him to the brink of insantiy where Quatre destroyed an entire colony when he went on a rampage with Wing Zero attempting to end the war on his own."

Miriallia in particular was stunned by what had happened to Quatre and Heero.

"Anyway that is all I have to say…revenge is part of the reason why this war continues to drag on. If you kill someone's son then his or her mother will hate you. If their mother killed you then your best friend and family would hate that woman for killing you. Don't add to the cycle by seeking revenge and killing those who murdered the ones close to you had they died in the middle of the battlefield. Such reasons for fighting never ends wars, but only leads to more sorrow and destruction." With those words Heero walked away passing Miriallia.

"He's right…fighting for revenge is never the answer. Nothing good comes from it." Kira said after a long moment of silence.

"Then what should I fight for?" Athrun asked.

"I can't tell you." Kira answered before he said. "I wish we could all live in a world where we didn't have to fight. I wish we could stay in that world forever. I fought to protect others, but now that I pulled a trigger I can't go back. I am going to fight to stop this war before it can escalate any further. If it goes on like this; the PLANTs and the Earth will be left with no choice, but to destroy one another. That is my reason for fighting now."

Athrun was left completely speechless for a moment until Kira asked.

"Tell me will we have to fight again?"

"Kira" Athrun recalled what Lacus had spoken to him about in the abandoned theater.

"Anyway I must return to my duties…we don't know when the Alliance will attack again." Kira got up about to walk away when Athrun rose up to his feet.

"Wait…I got one question. The Freedom is equipped with a Neutron Jammer Canceller, what would happen if that information got out?"

"If anyone tried to get the canceller from me for their own purposes…I will shoot them." Kira replied before he walked away. At the same moment Miriallia ran off crying passing Dearka on the way who decided to go after Miriallia in an attempt to console her.

"Hey!"

Miriallia stopped and turned around "What do you want?"

"Uh…look" Dearka was at a lost for words "Athrun was the one who killed that one guy Tolle?"

"So what is your point?" the young woman snapped. "Were you listening to Kira and Heero? This is what they meant."

"Uh well?"

"Will killing him bring Tolle back to me?"

Dearka offered no answer.

"Of course it wouldn't, so why don't you stop talking about it?" Miriallia asked before she ran off.

"I just…hey wait a minute!"

Athrun listened as Miriallia ran off with Dearka following, now the young ZAFT pilot was feeling a lot worse than he was earlier.

"A soldier who fights on the battlefield is expected to bring this kind of pain and sorrow if they do not know how to wield their power with responsibility." A voice said as Cagalli and Athrun turned to see Zechs approaching them. "Its almost impossible to avoid committing such tragedies. On the off hand its easy to spare an enemy who is trying to kill you, but you'll have the problem of them coming to attack you again. But it's an alternative to killing them and creating more sorrow."

"I know, but what should we be fighting against?"

"Good question? By the end of this century I wouldn't be surprised if coordinators and naturals stopped fighting one another and lived in peace. However with the change in the times then a new conflict will rise. That is how it has always been throughout human history…from the dawn of time to now humans have waged countless wars throughout the ages. Many were fought for conquest, religous crusades, enforcing politics and many other reasons and excuses humanity has used. With the change of the times do the people and believes of those living in that era change. When these wars are fought the enemy isn't always the same. Either it's someone who wants to conquer the world or someone who is waging war for the sake of personal agendas. There is no timeless enemy…the times and the place we live in determine the enemies we will face when war comes. Question is what do you believe in and what do you want to fight for? Knowing the answer for that is for some the easier way to know what to fight against?"

"What to fight for?" Athrun said as he pondered the thought.

"Its something you must discover for yourself. Another question is if your decision to fight for a better future like Kira is. You may find yourself sacrificing your name, your rank…possibility everything you have including your life for that cause. Will it be something you'll have the same determination you had when you tried your hardest to kill Kira and Heero?"

"But?"

"A man I know once said: the only way for anyone to live a good life is to act on their emotions." Zechs said as he offered it as one final piece of advice.

"Act on my emotions?"

"If all else fails in making a decision then let your emotions decide for you. Go down the path that you are certain you'll have no regrets. Don't let others tell you what path to follow, but find your own path and then stick to it until the bitter end. That is how a Gundam pilot lives their life…they remain true to their ideals and beliefs until the day they die without any fear or hesitation of dying for them. Two men, one named Milliardo Peacecraft and Treize Kushrenada had both scarified everything; including their own beliefs and eventually their lives to bring peace to the world. One die under a false mask of evil while the other die under a false mask of righteousness so they could both fulfill their needed roles to bring peace to a war torn world."

"I understand what you are saying, but…its not that I can't figure out the answer. I think I already know it, but still it's a tough choice."

"I thought as much…which is why I mentioned those two men to you. They gave up everything for the sake of a better future and I can say their deaths were never in vain. Choose your path carefully Athrun Zala…I hope Heero's words and mind gave you some direction?"

Athrun didn't say a word as Zechs walked away while Cagalli stood near him trying to figure out what Athrun was thinking about while at the same time she knew the difficulty of his choice since it would mind defying his own father and betraying his country if he chooses to stand with Kira and the others.

A/N: it took me a long time, but I finally got this chapter done. I am not quite happy with how the battle turned out, but it was a tough one for me because I was trying to make the Gundam pilots not really win out right against the Alliance Gundams, but not exactly to really loose too. But I am just glad I am through with that part :). But I am going to start working on the new chapter since I am finally over this hump I was caught on. I want to thank you all for your reviews and your patience. Thank you very much for reading this story.


	42. Chapter 42 The Fall of Orb

A/N: after months of working on this chapter bit by bit I am finally finished. Enjoy and thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 42

The fall of Orb

Inside Morgenroete's underground facility, Duo was standing next to Hilde's bed side as the woman was lying in the bed restrained by leather straps while a doctor was holding a clipboard was standing on the opposite side of the bed.

"So doc what's the prognosis…will she pull through?"

"Well Mr. Maxwell I wish I could give you a clear answer, but"

"But…what do you mean but?"

"During my first examination I discovered quantities of a drug called gamma glipheptin in her bloodstream?"

"Gamma Glipheptin…what is it?"

"It's a powerful stimulant used to enhance the stamina and reaction speed of the one taking the drug. Her bloodstream is practically drenched with the drug. But that is not all I discovered." The doctor pulled an x-ray from under a piece of paper on his clipboard and handed it to Duo. "After I discovered the drug in her system I conducted a more through examination of the woman which lead me to discover micro-implants surgically installed into her brain. I only have one conclusion…she must be an Extended otherwise called a biological CPU."

"An Extended?"

"We had heard rumors of the Atlantic Federation taking average naturals and using drugs and other methods to create living weapons whose sole purpose is to fight against Coordinators."

"That's crazy…why didn't they genetically engineer their own anti-coordinators or something?"

"Because the Atlantic Federation is controlled by Blue Cosmos, an organization, which I may remind you, that hates all forms of genetic tampering."

"Those…sick bastard…how could they do this to someone?" Duo said as he clinched his fists.

"Duo…I need you to come with me to the conference room." Heero said from the doorway. The God of Death's attention was focused on the young woman lying before him he had never noticed Heero's arrival until he called for him.

"I am not coming…I want to stay with Hilde."

"Well there is something I think you need to see. Doctor…do you have a TV in here?"

"Yes its right over here?" The doctor said as he opened up a cabinet on a wall revealing a small twenty-inch TV.

"Turn it on." Heero asked; the doctor did as the Gundam pilot asked.

On the television was Patrick Zala standing behind a wood podium with the ZAFT flag hanging right behind him. The Supreme Chairman of the PLANTs had seven ZAFT soldiers standing behind him acting as bodyguards.

"The people of the Eurasian Federation, and the Republic of East Asia, I am Supreme Chairman Patrick Zala of the PLANTs and I am speaking to you using all forms of media in the world. I wish to bring something of great importance to your attention I believe your countries should be aware of."

"This broadcast is being seen worldwide on every television channel, cell phones and other small electronic media devices connected to the World Wide Web or other communication satellites…we just began receiving it just a few moments ago." Heero explained.

"As I am sure many of you are aware of the events surrounding what happened at the Earth Alliance's Headquarters at JOSH-A Alaska several days ago. Whatever the Atlantic Federation has told you is a lie. The whole battle at JOSH-A was a giant death trap where the Atlantic Federation intended to use a Cyclops System to destroy our invading forces. They evacuated all of their soldiers and left those from the countries of the Eurasian Federation, and the Republic of East Asia behind to keep us occupied long enough for the system to activate and destroy the entire base along with everything else within ten kilometers of the area." Patrick explained as video footage of the Cyclops Bomb detonating and engulfing the area.

"What is the point of this?" Duo asked.

"It's to cause chaos within the Alliance." Heero answered as the doctor and Duo turned their heads towards Heero. "If the people within the Alliance knew that people from other countries like Eurasia and East Asia were used as sacrificial lambs it would stir up voices within the Alliance who would try to rally them against the Atlantic Federation which will no doubt lead to infighting within their own ranks. That is ZAFT's plan for this broadcast."

Before Patrick continued speaking a clip of the Freedom fighting ZAFT forces and disarming them was shown while Kira's voice was heard warning both the Alliance and ZAFT to move away from JOSH-A because the Cyclops System was about to detonate.

"The Atlantic Federation calls us monsters and barbarians, but I ask you what kind of people would use their own allies as bait to lure their enemies into giant death traps such as these?"

"You think something like this will work?" Duo asked.

"In the countries of Eurasia and East Asia…their people will be doubt outraged at the Atlantic Federation, but I doubt the Alliance will sit down quietly and allow that to happen. Things in those countries will get bloody." Heero said with a foreboding tone in his voice.

Meanwhile on the Earth Alliance flagship, which was sitting twelve miles off the Coast of Onogoro Island, Azrael was watching the news report himself. With each passing second as Patrick spoke the natural's blood was beginning to boil.

"You bastard…you think people will listen to your pointless babble!"

Around the same time aboard his personal Nazca Destroyer, Nicholas was watching the broadcast with a smile of satisfaction on his face. He turned his head to his desk when he started hearing a beeping sound. Pushing the mute button on a remote he was holding, Nicholas activated his cabin's videophone.

Before he could answer it, the call required him to present his fingerprints and a 15-digit password, which was a sign indicating that this was a call important enough to be on a highly encrypted military channel. After providing the necessary identification he saw the face of Chairwoman Eileen Canaver.

"Chairwoman Canaver…you are taking a major risk calling me. I thought I explained it would be best if you didn't contract me like this. Patrick might find out." Nicholas warned.

"I understand Commander Peacecraft, but right now the situation at the PLANTs has taken a turn for the worse."

"What happened?"

Canaver was silent for a moment before she answered "Former Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyne was killed…he was gunned down by a force of ZAFT Special OPS sent under orders from Rau Le Creuset."

"What?" The shocked and dismayed commanded said. "Then Rau has truly gone against my wishes. I am glad I left him in the dark about my connections with you and the Clynes."

"Indeed…they had killed Siegel before he had a chance to get away. He wasn't even armed, they shot him on sight."

"What about Lacus?"

"Thankfully she wasn't there, but right now Patrick and Rau are dispatching more investigation units and special ops members to track her down. I fear she can stay hidden for much longer."

"Damn it…I told Lacus she and her father must leave the PLANTs for their own safety. I wonder if I should have forced them to leave."

"I do not know what Lacus and her fellow allies are planning, but right now I suspect they are now certain they must leave the PLANTs."

"True…is that it?"

"Actually there is one more matter I should bring to your attention."

"What?"

"It's concerning the new pilot of the ZGMF-X11A Regenerate."

"What about it…I heard that homicidal manic Ash Gray was supposed to pilot it."

"Fortunately for us…he was killed during its test flight."

"By the Zero System?"

"No…the technicians had implanted a security measure designed to inject the pilot with a strong sedative to stop them if the Zero System took over, but the doctor's were forced to remotely inject large amounts in order to stop him from killing our own men. The resulting overdose killed him."

"Good riddance, but what are they planning now?"

"All I have learned is that they are going to put a new type of test pilot on it?"

"Test pilot…who is it?"

"Frankly they have no idea, but the report claims they have someone who can control the Zero System?"

"You mean Rau?"

"No…someone else, an experimentally condition pilot is all the report said."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Indeed, but we better end our conversation."

"I agree we have spoken long enough. I'll try and contract you again." Nicholas said as he ended the transmission before lying back in his chair with his thoughts wrapped around all he had just learned. He didn't like what was happening, but his moment of thinking was intercepted by Trowa requesting to enter the room. "You can enter Trowa."

"Commander Peacecraft…I have the latest reports regarding the battle involving Orb and the Earth Alliance." Trowa handed Nicholas a stack of papers in a folder.

"What is the current situation?" The ZAFT commander asked as he began looking through the papers.

"Currently both sides have ceased hostile actions against one another for now, but based on battle assessments it is unlikely Orb will be able to hold out against the Alliance for a prolonged period of time given its resources."

"I had expected as much, even with their new mobile suits they cannot hope to defeat the numerically superior battle harden Alliance Army. Their machines may be superior, but their main problem is that their pilots have no real mobile suit combat training. As far as I understand many of their MS pilots were only trained to test the machines."

"I agree…it's a losing battle for Orb. It won't be long before their forces are completely exhausted and overwhelmed."

"I wonder if Orb realizes it."

"I would be surprised if they didn't, especially with my father and your friends down there. In order to survive the Alliance they'll have to flee to space using Orb's Mass Driver, but as of right now I don't know if they have a ship to carry their forces in. I doubt the Archangel can handle all of the Gundams and Orb's surviving mobile suits. The Gundams your friends use take up more than half of the mobile suit hanger."

"True…I doubt they would leave any surviving solders behind."

"We'll arrive at the homeland tomorrow afternoon. I have some business I want you to attend to at Maius Military Industries."

"What do you want me to do there?"

"There is something I want you to pick up."

The following morning off the coast of Onogoro Island, Azrael was speaking with the military commander over the entire assembled Atlantic Federation Invasion Fleet. The leader of Blue Cosmos was standing with two Alliance officers behind him while the commander of the fleet sat in his chair.

"So are all preparations finished?"

"We have prepared and fully re-supplied our forces; the only concern we have remains with your people."

"Don't worry; what happened yesterday was my fault." Azrael walked up to the captain and said with a dark look in his eyes. "Once I take care of them we can get the ball rolling again."

"Excuse me Mr. Azrael, but what about the communications from Orb. They have been repeated requesting to open negations with us." One of the officers on the command bridge asked.

"No…I am afraid we have gone beyond that point, it would be far too much trouble to control that country with the kind of military power we have. It would be in our best interests if they disappear."

"Sir we're ready to redeploy the Calamity, Forbidden and the Raider." A cadet said as he entered the command deck after saluting the commanding officer.

"Good…now captain whenever you're ready, lets get the ball rolling again." Azrael said as he turned and lay back in his chair.

A short time later at Orb Military HQ, alarms were buzzing as their radar detected the Earth Alliance invasion force was advancing upon Onogoro Island to resume their assault. Present inside the command center, Cagalli and Kisaka watched the main screen as they saw multiple enemy mobile suits, ships and planes moving towards their location.

"Cagalli!"

"They gave no warning and they didn't even reply to our attempts to negotiate. Those bastards!"

In a secured room inside the Kaguya Spaceport, Lord Uzumi was watching the Alliance advance on Onogoro Island as the other members of Orb's ruling administration entered the room.

"Lord Uzumi"

"Is this the only reply they are willing to give us, are we not even worth listening to anymore?"

Inside the mobile suit hangers on Onogoro, mobile suit pilots were scrambling to their machines to hurry out to defend their country. Duo, Quatre, Wufei and Zechs were preparing to head out to aid in Orb's defense. Meanwhile: Kira was running towards the Freedom preparing to board his machine, but Athrun ran towards his friend calling out his name.

"Kira!"

"Athrun!"

"From the looks of things there is no way Orb can win this fight."

"I know, but just because the odds are against us. That doesn't mean we can't let them just do what they want. The important thing is to know what we are fighting for. I know it's difficult, but there are just some things you have to fight for it."

Dearka stood near by listening to Kira, as did Heero.

"I would rather not fight if I can help it, but right now there is no other way. I am just going to do all I can to help." Kira got on top of the elevator platform as he turned it on causing the platform to rise bringing up to the Freedom's cockpit. "But I am glad we had this chance to talk Athrun."

"Kira!" Athrun said as he watched his friend board the Freedom bringing the machine online.

After the machine was activated the Freedom walked away heading towards the hanger's exit.

"Tough choice huh."

Athrun turned and saw Dearka walking towards him with his flight helmet under his arm.

"Dearka?"

"Your orders to take that thing back right?"

Athrun didn't say a word.

"Its not going to go over well at headquarters if we keep interfering like this, but we are ZAFT soldiers right?"

"It's just…" Athrun began to clinch his fists "I don't want any of them to die!"

Dearka smiled before he placed one hand on Athrun's shoulder "well isn't that amazing, we finally agree on something."

Athrun started to smile too as Heero stepped out from behind the Astray as he looked at the two young men.

"If you two are in agreement then I think you need to get your machines and head out there. The Freedom and the Archangel will have their hands full…they'll need all of the help they can get."

"Yes sir!" Dearka said with salute before running off to get into the Buster as Athrun did the same before running towards the Justice.

Once they were gone, Heero began walking away towards an Astray unit he was going to take into battle as he said to himself "Just a little more and those guys might have what it takes to be true Gundam pilots."

Out on the battlefield: the Archangel was assisting four Aegis Class battleships that were spread out in a defense formation trying to keep the enemy from capturing the harbor. The defense line was holding, but the growing number of Strike Daggers and enemy carriers would soon overwhelm the harbor's defenders.

"Aim valiant and fire on the advancing Alliance destroyer, fill tubes one through seven with sledgehammers." Captain Ramius ordered before Sai shouted.

"We have something on sonar appearing below our companion ship."

"What?" Murrue asked while the Forbidden shot up from the ocean depths almost cutting the Aegis destroyer in two with its scythe, but he still caused enough damage to sink the vessel.

At the same time Orga and Clotho were arriving on the scene as they opened fire on the first Aegis class battleship they came across. Although they found some enjoyment in sinking the enemy ships, but what they really wanted was the mobile suits they had fought yesterday.

They were itching for a rematch.

On the island itself: several groups of Strike Daggers had managed to bypass the defense forces out in the bay and reach land where the fighting was spreading into the near by town and military base. A group of M-1 Astray mobile suits were trying to prevent their advance, but following the battle yesterday their numbers had thinned and didn't have enough adequate manpower to properly hold the line.

In the skies above the Freedom was flying over the harbor area, as it was moving in to provide the ground forces some assistance in evening the odds. It entered HiMAT mode and opened fire on the enemy machines below disabling a large number of them by blowing off their arms and their heads.

Afterwards Kira brought out his machine's beam saber and went up close and personal against the Strike Daggers and began chopping off the limbs of Strike Daggers.

Suddenly a blast of high beam energy was fired at the Freedom from the air, but fortunately for Kira he detected the incoming attack quickly evading it before it could hit him. The Forbidden Gundam was closing in from the sea followed by the Calamity and the Raider.

"There you are?" Shani said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"There's that blue and white one Shani fought yesterday." Orga commented as Clotho readied to start firing on the Freedom. The two machines joined the Forbidden with the Calamity firing its dual back mounted beam cannons at the Freedom while Shani fired his plasma cannon in conjunction with the Calamity's cannons.

The Freedom was trapped in the cross fire of the two machines, which became three as the Raider began firing at the Freedom.

"Damn it!" A frustrated Kira shouted as the ZAFT mobile suit was trying to defend itself from the three Alliance machines' onslaught.

"He's cornered!" Clotho shouted gleefully.

Suddenly a beam boomerang flew back the Raider nearly clipping the machine's right wing while its subflyer flew by the Forbidden Gundam with its beam guns firing at it.

"Kira are you alright!" Athrun asked as he arrived on the scene to support the Freedom.

"Athrun, but why are you?"

The Justice flew towards the Calamity and the Raider to engage them head on as it retrieved its beam boomerang and its subflyer.

"Both of us completely understood what you meant. There are things in this world that you want to protect and sometimes you have to fight for them."

"Athrun!" A slightly speechless Kira said as Athrun boldly said.

"Let's kick ass!"

"Well you guys heard the kid…its time to kick ass." Duo commented as the Deathscythe rushed head first towards an advancing group of Strike Daggers while the Sandrock Gundam followed by the Altron Gundam joined the Justice and the Freedom to even the odds between them and the Alliance machines.

The Deathscythe hacked the first Strike Dagger in two before moving onto its next target. Duo charged the enemy machines while deflecting their beam rifle shots with his beam scythe. Once Duo was in range he cut them down before quickly moving onto the next enemy machine like a lumberjack on steroids hacking down tree after tree.

"You bastards…. I'll never forgive what you guys did to Hilde!"

Meanwhile Heero was leading a group of M1 Astray mobile suits against a landing party of Strike Daggers near the Kaguya Mass Driver facility.

"Tighten the defenses, have Roberts and Daniels head to the southwest beach to flank the enemy mobile suits. Three of you stay here while the rest of you come with me." Heero ordered while Zechs was also present on at the mass driver spaceport inside the Tallgeese III defending the facility.

"Don't let them get anywhere near the spaceport!" Zechs ordered as he fought off a pair of Strike Daggers with his beam saber after parrying one of their attempts to take his mobile suit's arm off with a beam saber.

Back on Onogoro; Quatre was engaged in close combat with the Forbidden Gundam as sparks were flying each time their blades met. That too far away the Altron Gundam was trying its hardest to stop the Raider Gundam in its tracks, but the airborne mobile armor was proving to be quite a nimble machine for the Gundam to stop.

Clotho turned around and sung its mace at the Gundam to counterattack, but Wufei sliced the weapon in two leaving the CPU pilot without a melee weapon. Altron countered attacked as one of its extendable dragon claws grabbed the enemy machine by its leg. Wufei knew he couldn't pull the machine towards him before Clotho could free himself, so instead he pulled the machine and sent the Raider colliding into the Forbidden Gundam sending both machines into a downward spiral towards the ocean below.

Capitalizing on the situation: Athrun and Kira focused their fire on the enemy machines as they fell. Kira clipped the Raider of its arms and one of its legs with his Gundam's beam rifle while Athrun used the Justice's beam boomerangs to take off the Forbidden Gundam's shields.

Now left to confront the Gundams on his own Orga was firing into the air trying to keep the advancing Gundams at a distance, but the Alliance was facing a problem. He had been expending so much energy on every shot he had burned up most of the power in his machine's battery. The power meter on his machine began beeping alerting Orga that his machine was about to run out of power.

"What! You stupid mobile suit…you're out of energy already!"

"It's because you've been firing all over the place you dumbass!" Clotho mocked.

"Say what!"

Knowing that the Raider and the Forbidden were unable to continue due to the damage they had received, Orga decided to hitch a ride on the back of the retreating Raider as it transformed back into its mobile armor mode to fly back to its mothership.

The three enemy Gundams retreated.

"Great job you guys!" Quatre commented as Athrun took a deep breath.

"Thanks, but its not over yet!"

"Let's get back and help clear out some of the enemy machines." Wufei said as he and the rest of the Gundams joined with the Astray mobile suits to provide support in defending Onogoro.

Meanwhile inside a hidden room, Uzumi was watching the battle quietly until a few cabinet members entered the room prompting the Chief Representative to stand up.

"Lord Uzumi…the preparations are complete, but if we only had a few more hours of working time."

"That is far too long. Time is a luxury we no longer have." Uzumi looked down at the floor sadly before looking back up at the ministers "Very well I'll be there too. Give the order we're abandoning Onogoro."

Back on the battlefield the Archangel was receiving transmitted orders from Lord Uzumi to fall back to the Kaguya Spaceport immediately while the surviving Orb Union forces were receiving similar orders.

"What? Fall back!" Duo said as he was reading the message he had received.

"Lord Uzumi is ordering us to fall back to Kaguya." Quatre added.

"Kaguya?" Athrun asked.

"Yes…Kaguya is where Orb's mass driver facilities are located."

"Let's get going, but we'll continue to provide some cover fire for the retreating Orb soldiers." Wufei said as the Gundam pilots along with Kira and Athrun began withdrawing from the area while covering the retreating M1 Astray mobile suits and other members of Orb's armed forces.

A short time later at the Kaguya spaceport, Uzumi had summoned the Gundam pilots, Murrue, Mwu, Kira, Athrun, and Dearka including Cagalli to the Kaguya Spaceport's main control center.

"Leave Orb?" Murrue asked as Uzumi looked at her calmly.

"Surely you have realized it by now, Orb is already lost it's only a matter of time before it falls."

"But father what do you mean?"

"Our people have been evacuated…they will be looked after elsewhere. We will bare the responsibility, but even if Orb is lost you must continue on."

"What do you mean?" Dearka asked.

"The Earth Alliance's current actions are guided by the leader of Blue Cosmos Murata Azrael. To make matters worse the PLANTs are now led by someone who believes Coordinators are a new species, for Patrick Zala rules them now. If this continues the world will be divided into two sides, neither one willing to accept the other's existence. Is this the kind of future you wish to see? If not then take this small light of hope we have kindled and use it to light a new path to a new future. It will mean a hard road ahead, but I am sure you understand Murrue Ramius."

"That light may be small, but it burns brightly." Murrue replied.

"Then you better be on your way…we'll take care of things so you and the Archangel can depart safely."

"Yes sir." Murrue replied with a salute before leaving, but for a moment as Cagalli stood by her father. Placing one hand on her head as Cagalli looked at Kira.

Roughly a half hour later the Alliance forces on the edge of Orb Union territory were almost finished re-supplying and conducting quick field repairs to their mobile suits, vessels and aircraft before heading back to finish their enemy off. On board the fleet's flagship Azrael was receiving an update regarding the Orb forces suddenly withdrawal from Onogoro.

"So they'll at Kaguya?"

"Yes sir…I guess they are ready to make their last stand."

Azrael grinned "Well that Athha is planning to drag things out to the bitter end. I rather like this ugly side of him…lets crush them into dust." The leader of Blue Cosmos rose from his chair as he ordered "Deploy the Calamity, Raider and Forbidden and then prepare to launch our forces along with a unit of commandos to capture the Kaguya Space Port."

"Yes sir." The deck officer replied as he relayed Azrael's orders.

Within minutes the three Earth Alliance Gundams were deployed and on their way towards Kaguya. As Azrael watched the three machines heading towards their destination he muttered to himself. "I would like to my meals somewhere else for a change."

Back at the Kaguya Space Port the Archangel was at a dry dock neighboring the mass driver were the spare boosters from Kusanagi was being fitted onto the vessel to help it head into space. Inside the space port itself the remaining Astray mobile suits including the Tallgeese III were being loaded onto the ship. The Gundams were loaded up onto the Archangel.

Meanwhile outside the Justice, Freedom and the Buster Gundam were standing right next to the dry dock as the machines respective pilots stood near the base of the Freedom having a discussion.

"There is no reason Carpentaria wouldn't take us back. I mean technically we have been fighting the Earth Forces and it is in the best interests of our nation that Orb doesn't get its hands on Orb's mass driver." Dearka noted as Kira remained silent while Athrun was deep in thought.

"She called me a soldier of ZAFT…she knew all along what would happen."

"Athrun"

"I believed you should follow the orders of your country and fight the enemy with all of your strength. I believed there was no other way to bring a quick end to this war, but what is it that we are suppose to be fighting against and how."

"You should come with us Athrun. We'll look for the answer to your question together." Kira offered as both Athrun and Dearka was slightly surprised.

Suddenly the alarms around the facility began going off as an announcement was alerting those in facility that three enemy mobile suits were approaching. Without a word Kira, Athrun and Dearka hurried into their machines.

Inside the command center of the spaceport; Uzumi stood at the control console while Cagalli stood behind her father trying to get him to leave with her. Uzumi opened a communication line with the Archangel as he ordered.

"Captain Ramius you have to go now."

"We're launching now…Kira!"

"I'll help cover your take off…when is the Kusanagi launching?"

"It will be launching next." Uzumi answered.

"I'll give Kira some back up."

"Count me in." Dearka said, but Athrun jumped back into the conversation.

"Dearka this will be an aerial fight. The Buster isn't equipped to fight in the air, so you better board the Archangel."

"Damn it."

The Freedom and the Justice took to the sky while the Buster boarded the Archangel as the legged ship was departing from the dry dock. At the same time Cagalli continued to plea to her father to leave with her.

"Father please"

"What are you still doing here? You have to board the Kusanagi now!" Uzumi shouted.

"But father!" Cagalli said before Uzumi took Cagalli by the arm as he proceeded to drag her out of the room.

"We have our responsibilities to attend to."

"But father please"

"We're finished if we have no one to carry on our hopes why can't you understand that?" Uzumi shouted as he brought Cagalli to the boarding ramp leading onto the Kusanagi. Zechs was standing by the hatch leading into the ship as he shoved Cagalli towards Zechs who placed his hands onto the young woman's shoulders. "Zechs…go and take my foolish daughter with you."

"Yes sir." Zechs replied quietly.

"Father you can't do this." Cagalli said as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Stop giving me that look it doesn't suit the daughter of the lion of Orb." Uzumi said as he placed one hand under her chin. Before Cagalli could say another word Uzumi interrupted her. "You are leaving your father, but you will not be alone." Uzumi reached into a pocket inside his coat and handed Cagalli a photograph of a woman holding two infants. "You will be with…your brother."

Cagalli took the photo into her hands and looked at the picture for a moment before she turned it over shocked to see her name with Kira's right below it. Speechlessly at this revelation Cagalli looked up at her father as Zechs took a step back and pulled Cagalli into the ship.

"I am so proud of having been your father." With those words the hatched closed on Cagalli's face. Cagalli could only watch as the boarding ramp was pulled away with Uzumi still standing on the boarding ramp shouting out.

"Fly Milliardo I am counting on you."

"Father!" Cagalli shouted as she began pounding on the hatch crying her eyes out while Zechs looked at Uzumi calmly before offering a salute.

Meanwhile Athrun and Kira were flying near the mass driver as the Archangel was flying high into the air as the vessel was preparing to fire its Lohengrin cannons to create a positron inference effect which would allow the ship to boost itself into space. As the Archangel was charging up its Positron cannons the three enemy Gundams arrived.

"They are here Kira!"

"Please hurry up with the launch!" Kira said on a communication channel with the Kusanagi.

The Calamity and the Raider were preparing to fire on the Archangel, but Kira and Athrun attacked them first preventing the duo from firing on the ship as it rose higher into the air. It was right after that moment the Archangel fired its Lohengrin cannons and the positron interference effect launched into space.

Shortly after the Archangel disappeared into the sky high above them…the Kusanagi was beginning to take off as Kira and Athrun fought off the three enemy machines.

"Athrun let's go!" Kira called out as he flew towards the Kusanagi while it continued to accelerate down towards the end of the track. The Freedom flew along side the Kusanagi before grabbing onto the ship's hull pulling itself to the ship. Kira had made it, but Athrun was having a hard time trying to catch up with the Kusanagi picking up speed.

The Calamity, Raider and the Forbidden fired relentlessly at the duo trying to take them out. The Freedom reached out for its companion machine the Justice, but so far the Gundam wasn't close enough to grab the Freedom's hand.

"Come on Athrun!" Kira called out trying to encourage his friend.

After one last boost of speed the Justice grabbed the Freedom's hand and pulled the machine onto the ship. Kira and Athrun nodded at one another before they turned and fired a barrage of energy fire at the water right below the pursuing machines creating a wave of seawater that cut the trio off derailing their pursuit.

After that the Kusanagi reached the end of the track and flew straight into space while below Uzumi and the remaining ministers of the Orb Union Government stood at one of the control panels inside the spaceport's command center.

"The seeds have flown…we have succeeded." Uzumi declared as he turned a key that been inserted into the control panel in front of him prompting a glass cover to retract into the panel revealing a keypad and a large red button. He began entering a code on the keypad triggering an alarm as he said "We cannot leave Orb and this world in the hands of those bastards."

Lastly he pushed the large red button detonating the series of explosives throughout both Morgenroete and the mass driver destroying both of them in a gigantic series of explosions. Kira, Athrun and Cagalli could only look in horror as the military base and research facilities on Morgenroete and the Kaguya Mass Driver were completely destroyed in an instance.

Nothing was left, but smoldering ruins leaving the Earth Alliance with a hollow victory. As the Kusanagi continued skyward into space tears filled Cagalli's eyes as she cried out.

"FATHER!"


	43. Chapter 43 Regenerate Gundam

Chapter 43

Regenerate Gundam

In space the Alexander was docked at a ZAFT vessel dock platform near December Two. Currently aboard a shuttle heading towards Aprilius One were Nicholas and Trowa sitting down next to one another board the shuttle. It was only less than an hour ago that Nicholas had been informed of Orb's fall at the hands of the Earth Alliance.

He had also been informed that Patrick Zala was preparing a press conference in response to the sudden unsanctioned attack on the Orb Union and Nicholas's presence was required at the conference. On route the young ZAFT commander was having a conversation with Trowa.

"When we arrive you can go to Maius Military Industries and recover the new machine I had custom ordered for you."

"Thank you sir…I'll return to the ship afterwards."

"Alright I am arranging for our men to receive the GuAIZ models to replace our aging GINNs as well so please ensure that when we receive our new supplies we also switch our the GINN spare parts we carry for the GuAIZ replacement parts."

"Of course I'll take care of it." Trowa looked at his commander's face and noticed something was troubling him. "Is something wrong commander?"

"No…nothing is wrong." Nicholas answered, but in reality his thoughts were on Lacus Clyne's well being.

Meanwhile in orbit high above Earth: the Archangel was sitting alongside the Kusanagi as the ship linked up with the various modules to complete the vessel. Around the same time Kira and Athrun were leaving their machines to check on Cagalli who had confined herself inside the cabin since they left Orb.

A shuttle was also leaving the Archangel heading to the Kusanagi containing Murrue, Mwu, Heero and Duo.

"We're in space now…question is what do we do now?" Duo asked.

"Well we need to find a place where we can stock up on supplies. We're fine now, but sooner or later we'll exhaust the supplies we already have." Mwu answered.

"I agree…we'll need to lay low for awhile too. As it is we'll have both ZAFT and the Alliance gunning for us." Heero added.

"That is true, but our greatest problems are only beginning." Murrue noted.

Around the same time a ZAFT shuttle had arrived in space from Carpentaria and was rendezvousing with the Vesalius and two Laurasia class warships along with a third modified to carry a large mobile suit and three spare equipment pods carrying replacement parts.

Aboard the modified Laurasia class vessel: Rau was speaking to the captain while two soldiers carried a stretcher with Fllay's unconscious form wearing a special black and red flight suit with external computer connection ports on the arms and shoulders and around the helmet.

However Rau's conversation with the captain was interrupted by a proximity alert that was being sounded throughout the ship while an announcer was warning everyone aboard that a small group of Earth Alliance vessels were near by.

"Are they moving to engage us?" Rau asked.

"No sir they seem to be trying to move away. I think after they spotted us they probably want to avoid a battle. Those ships may still be carrying only mobile armors for them wishing to avoid us." The captain answered.

"What is their fighting strength?"

The captain spoke with a member of the crew on the bridge before he relayed the information he had received to Rau. "Their combat strength is made of two Drake class battleships, three Agamemnon class vessels plus two Cornelius class transport ships."

Rau grinned, "Prepare the Regenerate for combat…have our pilot loaded into the machine. Her target is that convoy of alliance ships. Her instructions are to leave no one alive. The ships and any escape pods found are to be destroyed."

"But sir"

"Chairman Zala wanted genuine combat data on the Regenerate's performance with our new pilot at the helm. You cannot get any better combat data except from a real battle."

"I understand sir…I'll have the Regenerate prepared for immediate deployment."

Around the same time at the PLANTs a new battleship was sitting inside a guarded military dry dock at December One. Aboard the new vessel a group of ZAFT soldiers were entering the ship's bridge lead by a man who seemed to have been missing an arm and a leg.

After taking his seat in the captain's chair he watched as his men assumed their positions at their stations. A moment later a young woman entered the bridge and took her seat at the commander's chair above the captain's chair. The captain turned his head and looked up at the young woman.

"We're about ready to go…are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely Commander Waltfeld" Lacus Clyne replied. "We need to take flight and leave the PLANTs if our ideals and beliefs are going to survive. We can no longer remain at the PLANTs."

"Well…that isn't what I meant. I am talking about Canard you think he'll be alright. The man in breaking into a military factory to steal a mobile suit straight off the assembly line and then try to escape with it, do you think he can pull it off?"

"I have faith in him…he'll make it. Besides our escape has very little chance of success if we don't have at least one mobile suit to protect us."

"You're right…it's risky, but we got no choice. I hope Canard's friends are waiting to give us a hand once we clear Yakin Due's defense network."

"Sir we got a signal from Canard…he has the machine and he is heading for the rendezvous point." DaCosta announced.

"Alright…well I think its time to go."

"Please launch the ship as soon as it's ready."

"You heard the lady prepare for launch, fire up the main engines." Andrew announced as the bridge crew went to work meanwhile the soldiers in the control booth of the hanger were changing the security codes on the main gate to prevent the ship from leaving.

"Commander the security codes have been changed we can't open the gate." The helmsman shouted.

Andrew sighed before he commented, "Smart move, but they were better off not doing that." The Desert Tiger turned and looked at Lacus over her shoulder before he said "Sorry Princess, but looks like our exit is going to get a little messy."

"I suppose we have no other choice, but we can't be stopped."

"Prepare the main cannon…ahead slow then once we're clear of the harbor increase speed by twenty percent. Once the GuAIZ is on the deck increase speed to maximum velocity, we need to put as much distance between us and the PLANTs as humanely possible before they can mobilize a pursuit force."

Despite the constant pleas from the soldiers in the control booth the Eternal continued towards the harbor doors before firing its main cannon blowing the doors away allowing the pink ship of the songstress to escape.

Not far away from the PLANT where the Eternal was docked, a green GuAIZ fresh from the mobile suit assembly plant: Canard was flying towards the Eternal trying to meet up with it so he could assist with their escape. He had met with ZAFT patrols after his escape from the factory, but currently he hasn't encountered anyone else yet.

"So far so good…I hope everything has been this easy for Lacus and Waltfeld." Canard said as he continued on course.

Less than two minutes later Canard found the Eternal on route towards boarder of PLANT airspace, but as expected it will take them dangerously close to the Yakin Due space fortress. Once the mobile suit touched down on the Eternal's deck the vessel sped off heading straight for the boarder.

Canard was ready to deal with any potential threat to the ship as he tried to relax inside the cockpit of his newly acquired machine. Although he knew the defense force at the space fortress would intercept them soon he believed it was better to enjoy what moments of relaxation he should get.

"Hey kid how did it go?" Andrew asked when he called.

"It went better than I expected…you would think after the Freedom was taken they would have taken steps to improve security."

"Well call it lucky for us that they didn't."

"I can't argue with that."

"We should reach the boarder to PLANT airspace within the next fifteen minutes so you better get ready. Its more than likely we'll run into a bunch of mobile suits from Yakin Due's defense force."

"I am ready for them."

"But if Lacus can manage to convince them to let us leave then even better."

"As much as I would like for that to happen I seriously doubt it will…in fact I'll bet fifty bucks they will not let us pass."

"True…we'll do what we can to cover you while you do what you can. But remember Lacus has requested if you could avoid killing any of the pilots of the enemy machines as much as possible."

"I'll try, but that might a little difficult. I am used to just killing the enemy pilot."

"Old habits die hard, but just same do what you can to avoid killing them."

"I'll do what I can."

The minutes passed by quickly and sure enough as they approached the edge of the ZAFT boarder. A large platoon of GINNs armed with heavy weapons was quickly advancing on the ship to cut it off before it could leave their airspace.

"Let's see…I count seven GINNs armed with standard rifles, ten with high powered beam rifles and finally I count at least twenty or more with anti-ship missile launchers." Canard began to smile before he commented, "could have been worse."

"What's worse than about forty enemy GINNs armed with mostly heavy artillery used for taking out bases?" Andrew asked.

"Battleships accompanying large force of enemy machines armed with heavy weapons." Canard replied with a coy expression.

Andrew chuckled "I guess that's true."

As the first wave of missiles were fired at the Eternal, the pink ship fired its main cannon at the enemy machines while at the same time the vessel unleashed a volley of missiles of its own to counter the incoming missile fired by the enemy machines followed up by the ship's CIWS turrets shooting down any of the missiles the main cannon and missiles missed.

Right after the first wave of enemy missiles were destroyed, Canard launched against the enemy machines by shooting off the head of one of the enemy GINNs. As the GINNs armed with missile launchers and high-powered energy rifles began to move into position to attack the Eternal, the remaining GINNs swiftly moved to attack Canard leaving their comrades to deal with the pink vessel.

Canard spun his machine around and fired the GuAIZ's hip mounted EEQ7R extensional arrestor. One of the arrestors knocked off the head of a second enemy GINN while the second one took off its right arm that held its machine gun. Canard turned to the right to shoot off the head of another GINN.

As the former agent of the Eurasia Federation fought off GINNs he was fighting against; the Eternal was doing all it can to fend off the GINNs armed with heavy weapons. Although the crew members operating the ship's weapons tried their best to avoid destroying the machines, but unfortunately some of their shots had hit one GINN in the destroying it along with the pilot.

Four more GINNs would suffer similar fates within the next few moments.

Despite the number of enemy machines they continued towards the border's edge until finally they crossed and were effectively outside ZAFT territory, but the enemy mobile suits didn't halt their pursuit. However…the GINNs detected new contacts approaching as the leader of the attacking ZAFT machines announced to the pilots under his command.

"Attention all units we have two incoming mobile suits; one has been identified as a GINN, but the other one is…unknown."

The GINNs confronting Canard were swiftly dispatched of as a customized GINN followed by the newly customized MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L. The two pilots from the Serpent Tail Mercenary Group arrived to the aid of Lacus Clyne and the Eternal.

"Elijah…I want you to give the GuAIZ a hand. I'll mop up the GINNs attacking the Eternal." Gai asked as he hurried to the pink vessel's aid.

"Roger that" Elijah Kiel answered as his GINN opened fire on the GINNs surrounding the GuAIZ.

"You guys are right on time." Canard commented as he shot off the head of another GINN while Elijah joined the fray and beheaded another enemy machine with his GINN's heavy sword.

"We members of Serpent's Tail pride ourselves on punctually." Elijah noted as he and Canard both made short work of the enemy GINNs.

"Don't falter…we still outnumber them." The GINN commander shouted on an open communication line.

"Numbers don't matter…its how you fight that really counts." Canard commented.

Regrettably the tables were turning in favor of the Eternal as a Agamemnon class battleship arrived launching its TS-MA2 Moebius Mobile Armors to assist in the mercenaries while at the same time a ZGMF-1017AS GINN equipped with assault shroud equipment launched from the deck of the battleship leading the mobile armors to defend the Eternal.

"Operative Pars do you read me?" A female voice over the GuAIZ's intercom asked.

"I read you loud and clear Oltugia…is that you Meliol?"

"Yes its me…what is your situation." Meliol Bistis answered as her face appeared on a small screen above Canard's head.

"We're under attack by a large group of enemy GINNs sent to intercept us from Yakin Due. Our objective is to protect the Eternal and to ensure it survives…I'll explain the rest later. Have the mobile armors support Gai and please try to avoid killing the enemy pilots if you can."

"Avoid killing the pilots? But sir"

"I know it's an odd order, but it's a favor for the Pink Princess aboard the Eternal."

"Understood sir…I'll relay your orders to our pilots."

With their orders the mobile armors launched missiles against the enemy GINNs while Gai and the GINN equipped with the Assault Shroud battled the GINNs. Several GINNs were swiftly disabled by the two mobile suits due to the fact that the enemy machines had no more missiles to fire against them after using them on the Eternal.

The other GINNs tried to fight back, but the Eternal with the aid of the mobile armors were caught in deadly counter fire as railgun bullets and missiles flew straight at them. The ZAFT forces sent to stop the Eternal quickly switched places with their prey from having them outnumbered and seemingly outgunned to the other way around.

After ten minutes the battle was over…the Eternal and the Oltugia moved on heading towards the Debris belt where the two vessels were planning to hide out for a short time until they could plan their next move.

A short time later at the PLANTs: Nicholas Peacecraft was walking into the PLANT Supreme Council Chambers with two ZAFT Special Forces members walking right behind him. Seated at the table at the heart of the room were Patrick, Ezalia Jule and Yuri Amarfi.

Nicholas stopped at one end of the table as he locked glances with the three council members. "You requested to see me Supreme Chairman, councilman and councilwoman?"

"Yes Commander Peacecraft…at ease." Patrick answered.

"Do you know why we have summoned you?" Ezalia asked.

"I was under the impression I was going to appear with the Supreme Chairman in a press conference, but I see something else has come up."

"Indeed" Patrick began as he pushed a button on the table prompting a large flat screen monitor to be lowered from the ceiling. It turned on showing an image of the Eternal leaving the harbor after it fired its main gun. "About two hours ago the new carrier battleship designed for the exclusive use of the units classified as the Freedom and the Justice was hijacked by a group of traitors within the military lead by Lacus Clyne, but the hijacking was spearheaded by Commander Andrew Waltfeld."

"As I believe you may have guessed…the defense forces failed to stop them from crossing the boarder, but this is the main reason why." Ezalia pointed out as a new image appeared showing Blue Frame and the mobile armors assisting the Eternal. "At the same time the Eternal was hijacked one of our new mobile suit produce models the ZGMF-600 GuAIZ was stolen and used to aid in the Eternal's escape. But when the Eternal crossed our boarders it was assisted by two members of the mercenary group Serpent's Tail including an Earth Alliance Agamemnon Class battle with eight mobile armors lead by GINN equipped with Assault Shroud equipment."

"That was quite an elaborate escape plan to have mercenaries waiting to help cover the Eternal's escape." Nicholas commented.

"It was indeed, but now we need to act quickly to either recover the ship or destroy it." Patrick said as he locked glares with the young military commander.

"Then I take it you want me to spearhead the recovery?"

"Not exactly…I will personally lead the pursuit of Eternal. I'll be taking you, Commander Le Creuset's team along with two other teams that will be placed under my direct command."

"Forgive me for asking Chairman, but with political and military situation as it is now would it be better for you to remain at the capital?" Nicholas asked. "Perhaps Commander Le Creuset or myself will be able to handle the situation without you having to leave the homeland putting yourself at risk."

"No…this is something I'll oversee personally. I will also be taking a carefully selected group of our best pilots with me so my safety shouldn't concern you."

"In that case I shall prepare my team and have the Alexander readied for immediate departure."

"Of course, but first we have a press conference we both need to attend. However there is someone I want you to meet first."

Patrick gestured to someone standing in the shadows on the right…as he stepped out the man in question wore a high collar plum cloak and suit befitting a member of one of Orb's ruling families. He had long black hair and orange red eyes.

"Allow me to introduce Rondo Gina Sahaku of the Orb Union ruling Sahaku family and our new ally."

"So this is ZAFT's legendary Lightning Count, but better known as Nicholas Peacecraft." Gina said as he approached the ZAFT commander.

"Lord Sahaku will be joining us on our campaign after the press conference. He is bringing an Izumo class battleship and a force consisting of fifteen MBF-M1A Astray units including special machines and pilots his sister helped acquired through covert contacts before the fall of their country." Patrick explained.

"I see…then we'll have quite a formidable force."

"Indeed we shall. Come Commander we have a press conference to perform." Patrick ordered.

Meanwhile around the same time Trowa was being lead into a special hanger by a ZAFT soldier where new machines completed at the assembly plan wait until their pilots arrive to pick them up. At the doors stood four ZAFT soldiers guarding the machine kept on the other side to ensure no one else would attempt to take the machine.

"Present identification please." The soldier asked as he presented Trowa with his military ID card. After running it through a handheld scanner he gave it back to Trowa. "Alright you can enter…your ID checks out."

Trowa entered the hanger and made his way out to the center of the catwalk. When he turned his head to look at the machine that was waiting for him: the lights came on and the Gundam pilot was surprised at what he was looking at.

"Heavyarms?"

"More appropriately it's ZGMF-X08A Heavyarms…new and improved with several modifications over the old Heavyarms Kai that I have to admit I am proud of."

Trowa turned his head and in a rare show of expression his jaw seemingly dropped at the man who he saw approaching him from the opposite end of the catwalk. He wore a white buttoned up engineer's suit with a high collar. He had white hair that stood up in an odd way; however the one feature on his man that set him apart was…a nose protector of shorts that he wore on his nose.

"Impossible…Doktor S you're alive?"

"More or less…but I am quite a bit older than I was when you last saw me." Doktor S noted as he moved closer.

"If you're alive?"

"Yes…as you may have suspected the others are alive."

"But why are you here in the PLANTs?"

"You know Trowa you can only imagine how surprised we were when word reached us that you, Zechs, Heero and the others had miraculous arrived here. We wonder if it was divine providence that brought you all here." Doktor S commented.

"You are changing the subject?"

"Sorry, but I must admit it's good to see you again."

"So you designed this new incarnation of Heavyarms?"

"That's right…I had a little help from Howard and a few friends. However we made some ingenious improvements."

Trowa looked up at the new Gundam; it was indeed much like the Heavyarms in terms of cosmetic design. However its backpack was uniquely designed to include two M1500 Orthros high-energy long-range beam cannon designed to fold up to allow easy carrying. Aside from powerful thrusters that allowed for superb maneuverability and could even allow the Gundam to fly through the atmosphere on thrust power alone.

The shoulders carried built in mini-firefly missiles with a stomach mounted high-powered beam cannon. On its hips were high caliber rail cannons…designed the same way the Freedom's rail cannons are. On both hands the Gundam was holding dual Gatling beam machine guns; each one was integrated with a large shield

Currently its whole body had a gray color scheme due to the fact the phase shift armor installed on the new Gundam was currently inactive. However it was still built out of Gundanium, so combined with the qualities of both Phase Shift Armor and Gundanium alloy the mobile suit had an almost indestructible shell. On its chest, like the previous Heavyarms, this machine also had two chest built-in pair of CWIS cannons one located above the other with two on each side of the chest. Of the Gundam was given head-mounted CWIS vulcan guns.

Finally the legs also had small missile pods integrated into its design with beam sabers on the hips above the rail cannons providing the new Heavyarms with close-combat capabilities. It also had small mechanical arms on its fuselage designed to hold two dual Gatling machine guns over the shoulders giving the Heavyarms free arm movement to use either its beam sabers or its two long-range high powered beam cannons. Although it could use them without holding them, but the beam cannons would have far more guaranteed accuracy when used.

"It is certainly impressive?"

"It's my best work yet…I believe in terms of sheer firepower this machine surpasses Gundams Freedom, Justice and the Regenerate. However the only machine that could match it would have to be the Providence."

"Providence?"

"The ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam…although it doesn't possess as many weapons as the Heavyarms it has a revolutionary new offense system. It's my newest invention inspired by the wire-guided mobile attack pods used by the Alliance. The new Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network system…it is a powerful wireless control system that uses particle communication to communicate wirelessly with weapon pods. It's a weaponry system that allowed a single pilot to use the pods against their enemies in coordinated attacks from numerous locations with this system. I had hoped to present you with the completed machine, but currently the DRAGOON system hasn't been fully developed. Only someone with spiral awareness can operate the system."

"Same requirement needed for those who wanted to use the mobile attack pods used by the alliance. Does anyone within ZAFT possess such heightened awareness?"

"Right now only three people…among them are Commander Nicholas Peacecraft and Commander Rau Le Creuset including elite ZAFT pilot Courtney Hieronymus."

"I see…then if you designed the Heavyarms then I am assuming you had a hand with the Freedom, Justice and Regenerate Gundams."

"That's right…I wasn't directly involved with their creation, but I lent a hand with some of the weapons systems. However Doctor J and I designed the Mobile Suit Embedded Tactical Enforcer codenamed METEOR for the Freedom and Justice. Even the Heavyarms is compatible with METEOR support system."

"I assume you created the Freedom and Justice too."

"Yes and no. The ones responsible for the Justice is Instructor H and Freedom was Doctor J's work. Professor G and Doctor J designed both the Regenerate and Testament Gundams. Of course they each had a hand in the designating of each machine."

"Where is Howard?"

"He is leader of the Junk Guild. Doctor J, Professor G and Master O are also members. They came to the PLANTs to assist me with the development and design of Freedom, Heavyarms, Justice, Regenerate, Testament and Providence. I am the owner of Maius Military Industries."

"Then I take it they are no longer here."

"Yes…after Siegel Clyne was killed they thought it was best to go back underground and remain there for awhile."

"But when did you all arrive…I could have sworn all five of you had died on the Peacemillion?"

"We arrived here about four to five years before Heero and Zechs did. What Quinze saw on the Peacemillion's bridge were merely holograms of us to stand in for us while we secretly escaped the ship before it collided with the Libra. Afterwards we went behind the Solar System using another ship we had prepared beforehand in the event the Peacemillion was…unusable. We felt with peace well on its way we believed we no longer had a place in the Solar System so we went to see what laid beyond with no intention of returning."

"I see…so you are giving me this machine and that's it?"

"Basically…we'll leave everything in Nicholas and your hands. We're just providing the tools."

"Well…I suppose some thanks are in order." Trowa commented while Doktor S didn't say another word…he simply smiled.

Around the same time in Earth's orbit: the Regenerate Gundam hovered over the smoldering wreckage of an Earth Alliance Nelson class battleship. Rau drifted near by inside the Wing Zero as he looked at the new Gundam's handiwork with a grin of satisfaction.

Under ten minutes the Regenerate Gundam in an altered Fllay Allster had completely decimated every mobile armor and ship encountered. The Regenerate Gundam mercilessly destroyed even the escape pods.

"Excellent work my dear…ten minutes. A little slow, but you preformed extremely well." Rau said with a smile. "Let us return to the ship."

The two Gundams turned around and flew back towards the ship, but on the way back Rau was being hailed by the Vesalius; Captain Ades was calling him. "Commander Le Creuset please come in this is the Captain Ades on the Vesalius."

"What is it Ades?" Rau asked.

"Sir we have received a priority one message from headquarters. We are to rendezvous with the teams the Supreme Chairman is organizing to pursue the Eternal. He is going to be leading that team personally. We are receiving the coordinates where to meet up with the Chairman and the teams under his command."

"I see…prepare our ships to move out. Have the Regenerate and our pilot tended to…I have a feeling we're going to need them very soon." Rau said before ending communications. As he flew back to the Vesalius the masked commander began thinking.

_Oh this promise to be quite amusing…the wing zero tells me an encounter with Freedom and Justice is very likely._ Rau thought as he flew away.

A/N: a little short, but this chapter reveals surprising details. Some of which I had planned to reveal in the upcoming sequel, but I figured why wait…this seemed like a good chance. On a further note I had considered bringing in Relena to mix things up, but the methods used to bring in the other characters has been overused. But be sure Relena will make an appearance in one form or another.


	44. Chapter 44 Loyalties and Beliefs

Chapter 44

Loyalties and Beliefs

The Eternal, the Oltugia along with a Laurasia Class battleship were entering the debris belt to evade pursuit. Aboard the bridge of the ship of the songstress; Lacus was meeting with Gai, Canard, Meliol, Andrew and a man wearing a light tan suit with a small trimmed dirty blonde beard.

"Well for the time being we can assume we have successfully shaken off pursuit." Andrew said as the gathered group was standing around a table with a map displaying the surrounding area.

"But ZAFT won't give up that easily…its likely that ZAFT will organize a pursuit force to hunt us down. The debris belt will no doubt be one of the first places they will search based our projected course after we left the PLANT homeland." Gai noted.

"I agree…our only opinion is heading somewhere a good distance away from the PLANTs and areas with Alliance activity to lay low for awhile." Canard said as he was looking the map over trying to find a good place to hide out for a little while.

"Well there are not too many places the debris belt can offer as ideal hiding places. Of course there is the matter of supplies and water. It's not a problem now, but in time it will become a problem we'll have to eventually contend with." Andrew added.

"Largepoint Four" The man in the suit suggested.

"Largepoint Four…why there?" Lacus asked.

"Well there are a number of colonies that were damaged during the early stages of the war. Although some were destroyed, but based on what I have heard a majority of the surviving colonies are currently abandoned."

"Are you suggesting we hide there?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah…not only could they provide a temporary hiding spot for our ships, but those colonies may still have working facilities where we can stockpile on supplies including water before we make our next move."

"That's not a bad idea." Meliol said as she considered the possibility.

"Actually there may be a good chance the Archangel and the surviving members of Orb's military may be there." Canard pointed out.

"What?" Gai asked as all eyes fell on the young man.

"Remember our last intelligence report we received right before we escaped the PLANTs? The Archangel along with an unknown ship escaped the Orb Union before the Alliance took it over…right before its Mass Driver was destroyed."

"What's your point?" the man in the suit asked.

"At this moment they are having the same problem as far as supplies go. Considering their possible situation it's very possible that the Archangel and the unknown ship will head to Largepoint Four to hide at one of the colonies."

"It would work out to our advantage if we joined up with them. Especially since this ship was designed to accommodate the Justice and the Freedom. Right now both machines are on the Archangel." Andrew added.

"But wait…what if they are not there?" Meliol asked.

"It doesn't matter…either way we heading to Largepoint Four." Lacus said as DaCosta nodded his head right before he turned around and ordered the Eternal to set in a course for the abandoned colonies at Largepoint Four.

"Then we're off to the abandoned colonies at Largepoint Four." Gai asked.

"Yeah…besides the Mendel colony could make a good place to hide out for awhile." Andrew added.

"The Mendel Colony…I have heard stories about that place." The man in the suit said as he recalled a number of different stories he had heard about the colony.

"ZAFT conducted a search of the colony shortly before halting all military activities in the area following the capture of Nova. As far the report goes…the colony is completely abandoned due to the biological incident that happened in the colony a few years earlier. However the colony itself is still operation although areas of it have fallen into a state of disrepair since no one has been managing or attempting to maintain the colony. It should suit our purposes just fine."

"Then the Mendel Colony it is then." Lacus said as everyone agreed on the decision.

Meanwhile another group of ships were on a similar course to the abandoned colonies of Largepoint Four themselves. Gathered on the bridge on the Kusanagi; Zechs, Noin, Heero, Kira, Athrun, Murrue, Mwu, Kisaka, Erica Simmons and the Gundams pilots including Cagalli were standing around a table displaying the colonies at Largepoint Four.

"Then we're all in agreement…Largepoint Four is where we're heading."

"The Mendel Colony will make a good hiding place…its facilities are still operational. It will be a good place for gathering supplies like water." Heero commented before Athrun added.

"Although the report is about almost a year old it should at least provide shelter for us for a little while."

"Then let's set in a course." Kisaka said as the helmsman began preparing the ship to begin its journey towards Largepoint Four.

"Before we continue" Mwu began when he turned his attention onto Athrun. "I have something I must ask you right now."

"What is it?" Athrun asked.

"First I want to say that I don't want you to take this personally, but its better I ask you this now than later. I want to thank you for what you have done during the battle at Onogoro Island, but with the situation as it is right now I want to know can I count on you?"

"Why are you asking Athrun a question like that Mwu?"

"Because it's more than likely we'll be fighting against ZAFT sooner or later now that we're back in space. Fighting against the Earth Alliance may be easy for him, but we'll be no doubt going against ZAFT at some point. Let's not forget whose son he is…Athrun Zala, the son of Patrick Zala the Supreme Chairman and current leader of the PLANT government and the entire ZAFT military. You can you absolutely say that you are ok with this?"

"But Mwu?" Cagalli said as she was trying to defend Athrun.

"You can't deny we'll be going up against ZAFT and no doubt your own father...all I am asking is...can I count on you during battle when we have to fight against ZAFT?"

Athrun lowered his head in quiet contemplation for a few moments before Heero stepped in and added his famous quote into the conversation.

"If you're not sure Athrun…do as your heart tells you."

"What?" Athrun asked as he looked up at Heero.

"A man named Odin Lowe who raised me told me that…he was the closest thing to a father I ever had."

"He once told me that once some idiot fired a single shot and with it changed the course of history. However carefully you plan…you never know if some fool is going to change the future. So you may as well do as your heart tells you…that way you won't regret it later."

"So Heero…quick question what single shot did the idiot fire…I mean how did it change history?" Duo asked.

"Because it was the shot that killed the original Heero Yuy…the fool was none other than the man who taught me how to survive." Heero's answer shocked the Gundam pilots. "I was raised by the same assassin who killed the man I was named for as my code name. He taught me most of what I know…including the final piece of advice he gave me before he died."

"No matter what happens follow your feelings, so you won't regret it. Something he had wished he had done before he killed the original Heero Yuy." Heero walked closer to Athrun until he was standing less than an inch away from him. "Athrun…Kira told me you had lost your mother in the bloody valentine right?"

"Yeah that's right?"

"How much did your father love your mother?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Based on all of the information I had learned from Kira during his time with the Clynes including Intel gathered at the PLANTs by both Father Mariko as well as reports we had received. Your father has been twisted into a man hell-bent on destroying the naturals on Earth thanks to anger and his desire for revenge."

"No that can't be?" Athrun shouted.

"What I am telling you Athrun is based on my own past experiences and people I had seen twisted by their anger and lust for vengeance. I see a very familiar psychological pattern with your father. Loosing a love one is usually the first step…anger comes first and eventually given time it will change even the kindest of men in monsters. I have seen it happen to two people I had either known or had been familiar with." Heero said as he fell silent for a moment before he continued.

"First was someone I was familiar with, but didn't know personally was Dekim Barton. He was once the best friend and adviser to pacifist colonial leader Heero Yuy, but after he was killed…he along with his friend Quinze began plotting revenge against the earth for his death. One of those plans was Operation Meteor where Dekim had intended to drop an entire colony on Earth killing twenty billion people and upsetting the ecosystem. In the ensuring chaos it was originally intended that the Gundams would descend and take over. Fortunately that operation was never permitted to happen thanks to certain inventions."

Athrun was taken back by what Heero was telling him, but the Gundam pilot wasn't done yet.

"The next person…was in fact someone I know. He lost his entire family when the military staged their deaths killing his father along with all twenty six of his sisters. The pain and anguish he felt with their deaths drove him to do the unthinkable. He built the Wing Zero using the data he had gotten his hands."

"Why was building the Wing Zero so bad?" Cagalli asked.

"Because Wing Zero was never originally meant to exist except only on paper, its creators knew that had designed something truly terrible and had no wish to bring it into existence. So they each used their own copy of the plans to build other Gundams based off of the Wing Zero. However…using the data he gained he built the Wing Zero to use as his tool of vengeance. He was the first victim to the negative effects of the Zero System. Driven insane by both the system and his emotional state the death of his family had left him in…not only did he go after the very same organization that planned out his family's deaths, but he attacked the space colonies who he felt had played a part in their deaths."

"Oh my god…what he ever stopped?" Murrue asked.

"Yes…after Trowa was nearly killed and I came close to losing my own life too, but that was shortly after he used the Wing Zero's twin buster rifle to destroy an entire colony killing its inhabitants."

This final revelation horrified Athrun, but shocked everyone (with the exception of the Gundam pilots, Zechs and Noin who had decided to remain quiet) present listening to Heero's tale.

"That's terrible." Cagalli commented as Quatre decided to speak.

"Revenge is like a poison…it infects our bodies consuming us and then turning us into something terrible. Ever since that day I had nightmares about what I did…the blood of those on the colony I had killed still over my hands." Small tears began to appear in the blonde haired man's eyes.

"What you did that?" Cagalli said as everyone else present on the bridge who was hearing the story for the first time was shocked. It was impossible for them to even imagine someone like Quatre was capable of doing something so horrible.

"I had no intention of revealing that it was you who used Wing Zero Quatre."

"No apologies required Heero…I understand the message you are trying to convey to Athrun. I can only imagine what you are feeling right now Athrun, but I hate to say it…Heero is right. Considering your Father's standpoint and the fact he has his own former best friend Siegel Clyne and his own daughter declared traitors I fear his own desire for vengeance has taken a strong hold on him at this point. He may be too far gone at this point?"

Athrun was unable to speak as the truth of what they were saying had hit home with the young man. He wanted to say it was impossible his father would become some kind of monster, but his changes in his father's behavior and his actions suggested otherwise. Cagalli only stood there looking at Athrun sadly as did Noin and Murrue.

Zechs on the other hand was thinking of his son wondering if he realized the man he reported to was what Heero suspects he has become. If so…then the question on his mind was why is his son following someone like Patrick Zala?

Two days later a military transport airplane designed for carrying mobile suits was flying towards the recaptured Victoria Mass Driver spaceport. Although they had failed to get their hands on Orb's mass driver…the Alliance was successful with recapturing the mass driver at Victoria thanks in part to the Atlantic Federation's new Strike Dagger mobile suits.

Aboard smaller VTOL Transport aircraft; Azrael was sitting next to Captain Sutherland as the two men were surveying the area from the skies above the spaceport.

"Well I believe congratulations are in order Captain Sutherland."

"Will Mr. Azrael to tell you the truth our victory was possible thanks to our new mobile suits. Although I have to say I am surprised you had encountered so much trouble at Orb…even with the new machines at your disposal."

"I was a little surprised too, but we encountered something that we never had expected."

"Yes…I read the report on the battle. Apparently three unknown machines were your problem, but that's not including the Buster, Altron, Sandrock, Deathscythe and Strike you had also encountered."

"It was a surprise indeed…I wonder what on earth was that country thinking defying us like that?"

"Who knows, but maybe they were thinking if they played their cards right they would have come out looking pretty. What a despicable country…it's a good thing we had decided to deal with them."

"I agree, but enough about a dead nation. Right now we need to focus on other matters. Three certain machines I saw in Orb…I believe we should acquire them?"

"The three unknown machines…what about other mobile suits?"

"No…the three I saw in Orb are what interest me. Two of the three unknown mobile suits appear to have been able to outperformed the rest, but with the slight exception of a white machine that had a weapon capable to potentially wiping out an entire fleet with a single shot." Azrael began as he was referring to the Tallgeese III including Gundams Justice and Freedom.

"You believe there is something special about those three?"

"Call this a hunch but based on all of the data we had gathered on those machines I believe they are running are nuclear energy."

"Are you serious?" Sutherland asked with a surprised expression.

"Think about it…those three machines must have belonged to ZAFT. That is what I believed based on the evidence we have. They continued battling using a power source that clearly surpasses all current battery technologies we possess."

"If those machines are from ZAFT then it would make sense for them to be able to operate with nuclear energy since it was the PLANTs who had originally created the N-Jammer, so it only makes sense they can create devices to nullify their effects."

"Do you doubt me Captain?"

"No sir, but I take it that is your reason for going up into space."

"That's right…if we can acquire those machines then we'll have won this war. I'll oversee their capture personally. I'll take the Calamity, Raider and the Forbidden with me to the moon base. From there we'll take a fleet and track them down. Has the other pilots I request been deployed to the moon base?"

"Lieutenant Commander 1Edward Harrelson, also known as Ed the Ripper, Captain Morgan Chevalier, better known as the Mad Dog of Moonlight, Jane Houston the White Whale, Rena Imelia former combat instructor, but also known by an alias as Sakura Burst. This is quite a list…all of these soldiers are our best pilots."

"Those machines we faced are formidable so I say we come with prepared. Captain Sutherland I want you to take command of the 4th Fleet…after I corner the enemy with the 6th fleet then we'll overwhelm and destroy them. In the process we'll capture those machines."

"Two whole fleets and a collection of our best pilots…a force of that size going against two ships sounds like pure overkill."

"I am not leaving anything to chance with; we'll capture those machines…one way or another." Azrael noted darkly as the transport craft the pair was in landed near a large transport space shuttle being prepared for launch.

The Alexander was preparing for launch as were three ZAFT Nazca class battleships the Vesalius, Heusinger and Helderton, along with two Laurasia class battleships the Tsuigara and the Ziegler. The Izumo was already ready to launch and was waiting for the other ships to move out. Nicholas was sitting on the bridge in the commander's chair while Trowa was down in the hanger making adjustments to his new Gundam.

As the ship entered final launch preparations Nicholas was overlooking the list of pilots the Chairman was brining along for their pursuit of the Eternal. On the list was elite pilot Shiho Hahnenfuss a new member of the Le Creuset Team, but she went by the nickname Housenka. Next was someone who on rare occasions gave even Nicholas the creeps was Mikhail Coast also known as the Doctor. The last two were Heine Westenfluss and Courtney Hieronymus a test pilot.

This was also not taking into consideration the three combat coordinators Socius clones Gina was brining along aboard the Izumo class battleship.

The other soldiers coming with them would arm themselves with GuAIZ mobile suits fresh off the production line. However the soldiers under Nicholas's command would be using Serpent mobile suits, not to mention the soldiers on both the Heusinger and the Helderton. He and Trowa would naturally be using their Gundams.

"Quite an interesting line up of pilots the chairman is bringing." Nicholas commented when he felt Trowa approach him from behind.

"I looked at the list myself…you think Patrick is going to pull something with us."

"It seems what Kenov warned me about is indeed correct I am afraid we may be forced to go renegade ourselves."

"You think Patrick will try to test your loyalty?"

"Judging by his attitude during our meeting it would seem that is a likely situation."

"I see…what ship will Patrick be on?"

"That is the strange part…according to a communication I received he is on the Ziegler."

"You think he may be on that ship since enemies would believe a more likely location would be on the bridge of a Nazca Class destroyer." Trowa asked.

"Maybe, but there is something else going on and I don't like it."

"I agree…what do you purpose we should do?"

"Captain" Nicholas said as the captain of Alexander turned around in his chair to look up at his commanding officer.

"Yes sir."

"Arrange a secure communication line with Heusinger and the Helderton. Also prepare another line for our men inside the PLANTs before we depart."

"Right away sir"

"I take it you'll be giving orders for White Fang to go underground?"

"Yes…if the worse case scenario happens they'll be able to work with Eileen at the PLANTs to continue our plans of removing Patrick's extremist party from power."

"I understand" Trowa replied with a nod.

Two hours later inside the ZAFT military research and development factory for new mobile weapons on December One. Doktor S was standing on a catwalk along looking at the recently completed ZGMF-X12X Testament Gundam. It was equipped with its AQM/E-X05 Divine equipment pack and Trikeros claw arm.

Doktor S was silent as he looked up at the new machine before he turned his head to see who had entered the hanger to join him.

"So you are here after all?"

"We both know Lacus Clyne and Nicholas are in grave danger? My contact within the Alliance tells me that Azrael is brining two whole fleets along with the best pilots with the Alliance to go after the Archangel. As for Patrick…Nicholas is unaware that he is actually aboard their new super carrier the Gondwana."

"The Gondwana…that vessel is already finished?"

"Yes…it's being cloaked with Mirage Colloid and special engines have been attached to the sides to allow it to move without anyone realizing its there. Patrick is brining a very large army of Virgo II mobile dolls and Tora units aboard the super carrier." The man said as Doktor S was deeply concerned.

"Even with Epyon at his disposal Nicholas will be in serious trouble as will his men within ZAFT."

"I know…that is why its time for me to come out of retirement."

"Are you serious…what are you up to?"

"In an hour I'll be leaving the PLANTs with six Nazca class battleships with four Laurasia class vessels controlled by men loyal to Nicholas. I have warned his follows of what is going to happen at Mendel."

"So you are taking command of ships filled with men loyal to Nicholas…right six Nazca class ships and four Laurasia class vessels are a lot. Don't you think ZAFT will notice something wrong?"

"Each vessel will take a different route to avoid drawing attention…we'll meet up inside the debris belt before proceeding to Mendel."

"It's a bold move."

"True, but we must protect those who will bring an end to this war born of envy before the human race destroys itself."

"Then I am to assume you are taking the Testament?"

"Yes…as far as ZAFT is concerned it isn't finished yet. But if you take I'll have to go underground too."

"Do you wish that I don't take it?"

"No…you should take it. That way I can have an excuse to head out there and join with the others." Doktor S answered with a smile.

"The first three vessels should be leaving now. They have forged clearance papers for me to launch in Testament so I can board the Voltaire. The mission of that vessel is to conduct combat testing."

"Fake IDs and everything I assume."

"The usual to accompany my fake orders of course."

"In that case I better get you a flight suit to wear."

"Thank you Doktor S." The man said as he stood in front of the new Gundam as the old scientist left to fetch the man an elite flight suit.

About twenty minutes later the man was sitting inside the Gundam's cockpit wearing a red elite pilot flight suit with dark tinted face plate as the machine was activating as the acronym appeared on his screen: **G**eneration **U**nsubdued **N**uclear **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule. A moment later a new acronym appeared stating the second system this machine carried: **Z**oning & **E**motional **R**ange **O**mitted System.

The hanger doors above the machine opened up one by one as the thrusters on the Gundam hummed to life.

"Gundam Testament you are clear for launch!"

"ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam…I am taking off."

The Gundam shot up through the hanger doors taking the passageway out of the PLANT before flying towards the Voltaire to land aboard the ship.

At that moment at Largepoint Four; the Archangel and the Kusanagi were both heading into the Mendel Colony's harbor while Kira and Heero along with two groups of M1 Astray mobile suits conducted a search around the colony's perimeter and its interior before docking inside the harbor.

Sitting inside their cabin Noin and Zechs were both watching a recording of Patrick Zala's latest press conference involving the fall of the Orb Union. Patrick stood at a podium with Nicholas standing behind him and Ezalia Jule standing right beside their son.

"The Earth Alliance's sudden declaration of war against a nation whose only wish was to remain neutral and not to be dragged into this terrible war. It was among the few nations that willing accepted coordinators among its population and as far as we could their country was a land of peace. But Alliance desperate for a mass driver invaded that country, laying sleigh to their cities and slaughter a large number of their citizens." Patrick stepped back to allow Nicholas to approach the podium so he could speak his mind.

"The Alliance's actions are inexcusable…it invaded a peaceful nation that up until now hadn't acted against the Atlantic Federation in anyway. This is the proof of the monsters who command the Alliance…they are willing to invade and shatter the peace of any country to fulfill their own greedy ends by whatever means necessary. All the more reason we must do all we can to stop them!"

Zechs turned off the monitor as the Lightning Count laid back in his chair while letting out a deep sight before turning to his wife.

"Our child is quite the public speaker."

"The Peacecrafts are certainly known for it. Those born within your family have a commanding presence, strong charisma and a natural ability to win a crowd over." Noin complimented.

"I suppose, but I am curious…what is our child up to?"

"That's a tough one."

"According to what Athrun told me he inferred with the attempt on Lacus's life saving the young woman's life including Athrun's. He also said he was the one who arranged for Kira and Canard to arrive at Clyne household by means of Father Mariko bringing them to the PLANTs."

"You think he intended it?"

"I don't think he may have planned for it, but I think he may have simply seized the opportunity to put into motion other plans he has in mind."

"You think he may have anticipated Lacus giving Kira the Freedom?"

"One would say so, but I am not sure how he could have planned so far in advance?"

"I don't think he did…I think he may be using the Epyon's zero system to make his plans."

"Is that possible?"

"I don't know, but if the zero system inside the Epyon was fed the right information it may be possible to devise complex strategies using the system as a type of adviser. Quatre used the system to command troops during the final battle between the World Nation and White Fang. It may be possible to use the system for strategic planning."

"But what is the ultimate purpose of Nicholas's plans?"

"I don't know, but…I am beginning to see it little by little."

"What do you mean?"

"It's clear to me now he opposes not only Blue Cosmos, but he opposes Patrick Zala's new policies. I believe he is trying to end this war, but at the same time he is aiming for those who would want to push for genocide against the other party."

"Then Kira receiving the Freedom, Athrun's arrival in Orb was also a direct result of Kira's acquirement of the Freedom. I wonder if Nicholas had hoped Athrun would join forces with us…or was it part of the future Epyon showed him."

"What do you think is going to happen now?"

"I can't say for sure, but things are going to really heat up now."

"I know…the Alliance is controlled by two genocidal maniacs' hell bent on the complete destruction of the other party. If this war continues the way it's going now both naturals and coordinators will completely destroy one another. This war is only going to get worse."

In another area of the Kusanagi, Cagalli was sitting on the bed inside the confines of her cabin looking at the photograph her father had given her moments before the Kusanagi launched into space.

Elsewhere…near the debris belts a Cornelius class transport ship was approaching a transport shuttle moving through space.

"Re.H.O.M.E. contacting Junk Guild Transport ship please come in over?" Lowe Gear called as he hailed the transport ship.

"Re.H.O.M.E we read you loud and clear." A voice came as an elderly man in his late sixties wearing black sunglasses and a pink aloha shirt with green palm trees on it appeared on an overhead monitor. "The name is Howard and this young man a special representative from Father Mariko."

Standing next to Howard was a young boy who seemed to be approximately around ten to twelve years of age with short blonde hair, blue eyes wearing blue jacket with a high collar and gold lining and design patterns.

"My name is Prayer Reverie a representative here on behalf of Father Mariko."

"I am Lowe Gear" Lowe went about introducing everyone on the bridge with him. "This is the Professor, Kisato, Liam and George our ship's captain."

"You're the team Father Mariko requested to meet us to help transport the item in question to Earth." Prayer asked.

"That's us…I understand there is a special job the Reverend wants taken care of."

"Why don't we bring it aboard and we'll show it to you. We can provide a more proper explanation."

"Sure…I'll broad the Red Frame and head out to give you guys a hand."

"We'll appreciate the help." Howard thanked with a smile.

It took Lowe with help from his friend Liam piloting his worker GINN about fifteen minutes to move the machine the Junk Guild transport vessel was carrying onto the RE. H.O.M.E. the machine in question was the YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam. The machine constructed as a test bed to test out the new technologies developed by ZAFT such as the Neutron Jammer Canceller and the new DRAGOON system.

The power downed machine stood inside the junk guild vessel's main hanger.

"A Gundam is this what Father Mariko wants?" Lowe asked after he exited the Red Frame.

"But its frame bares a strong resemblance to the new GuAIZ units that have been recently developed by ZAFT."

Prayer moved closer to the machine with Howard right behind him as the elderly man began to explain. "This machine is the YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam…it's a prototype mobile suit that was developed at the PLANTs to test new experimental technologies. It was supposed to be scrapped for spare parts, but we were able to acquire it for Father Mariko."

"It's quite a toy…I wonder why Father Mariko wants it."

"Well…why not hop into the cockpit and turn it on." Howard offered.

"Mr. Howard?" Liam asked.

"Do you think that is a good idea Mr. Howard?" Prayer asked.

"We need to conduct a quick test to make sure all of the Dreadnought's systems are functional anyway."

"Alright" Prayer agreed as a curious Lowe floated up to the open cockpit of the Dreadnought to activate the machine to run a system diagnostic. Sitting inside the machine's cockpit the dreadnought came to life as the screens inside the cockpit lit up as the same acronym commonly seen with nuclear engine equipped mobile suits appeared: **G**eneration **U**nsubdued **N**uclear **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule.

"You're kidding?"

"What is it?" Kisato asked.

"Lowe this machine is" Liam began as he looked down inside the cockpit through the open hatch.

"Howard…Prayer what the hell is this?"

"Judging by the acronym I think you can guess what kind of power source the Dreadnought uses." Howard said.

"This mobile suit has a nuclear engine on board." Lowe answered darkly.

"What…that's dangerous!" Kisato shouted as the potential danger of a nuclear engine equipped mobile suit aboard the ship worried her.

"Don't worry it's been well shielded so there is no danger." Liam noted to reassure Kisato.

"So that's why those damn ZAFT calls this thing the Dreadnought."

"But you can't use nuclear engines?" Kisato pointed out.

"That's true since the PLANTs developed the Neutron Jammer that prevented all nuclear engines and missiles by stopping nuclear fusion." Liam also noted before Prayer added.

"One of the experimental technologies built inside the Dreadnought is a Neutron Jammer Canceller."

"What?"

"ZAFT developed the N-Jammer Canceller to nullify their own devices allowing the use of nuclear weapons and engines in mobile suits. The first one they developed was put on the Dreadnought for research purposes."

"With something like that…it could solve the Earth's energy problems. I can see what Father Mariko would want it."

"But still this is one hell of a toy."

"The Alliance attempted to create their own Neutron Jammer Cancellers, but war produces such" A Prayer spoke he started getting weaker as his body started shaking "terrible things." Prayer collapsed with both Howard and Liam trying to help him.

"Hey are you alright?" Lowe asked.

"Sorry, but we must get this machine to Earth."

"Why is your health so bad?"

"I am running out of time." Prayer answered faintly before passing out.

"Hey!" Lowe shouted as he tried to wake Prayer up.

"Don't worry he'll be alright. Its something of a chronic condition he suffers from." Howard pointed out as he and Liam helped Prayer out of the hanger.

"Where should we go then?" Kisato asked.

The Professor approached the group "We're heading to the Mendel Colony first we need to drop off some new parts and supplies for a researcher from the PLANTs working there by the name of Diller Rojo who needs some sensor parts. After we take care of the delivery there we'll head to Earth where we can make arrangements to send the Dreadnought down to Earth."

"I guess a minor detour won't hurt…besides things on Earth are a little hot right now so heading straight to Earth from here may not be such a good idea. Especially considering the kind of cargo we're carrying." Howard pointed out.

"Good idea…last thing we need is the Alliance or ZAFT finding out with got a machine with a Neutron Jammer Canceller on board." Lowe said agreeing what Howard had said.

"Well I'll ask George to set in a course for the Mendel Colony." Lowe said as he climbed out of the Dreadnought. "We should be there tomorrow."

"That's good." Howard said with a smile on his face.


	45. Chapter 45 The fangs of battle

Chapter 45

The fangs of battle

About a day later the Eternal, Oltugia along with the Laurasia class battle being used by Serpent Tail was approaching the Mendel Colony. Inside the mobile suit deck Canard was preparing to launch in the GuAIZ while Gai aboard his ship was doing the same. The two men were going to head out ahead of the ships and check out the colony to make sure it was safe to dock inside the harbor.

"Canard Pars, ZGMF-600 GuAIZ…I am heading out." Canard was launched out into space as he flew towards the harbor entrance. Gai soon followed him inside the Blue Frame.

Meanwhile inside the harbor the two ships were alerted to the presence of the three vessels approaching, but were yet unaware of the Archangel and the Kusanagi sitting inside the harbor.

"Captain we have three heat contacts…all three are warship class." Miriallia said alerting everyone aboard the Archangel.

"What are they?" Murrue asked.

"Checking thermal patterns…we have confirmed one Armageddon class battleship, one Laurasia class ship and an unknown battleship. It's not in the library." Miriallia answered.

"An Alliance ship in the company of a ZAFT ship…that's a little weird?" Arnold asked.

"We still don't know who they are with…they could be pirates."

"Ms. Murrue let me head out first to see what their intentions are?" Kira asked from the cockpit of the Freedom.

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Captain we have two machines leaving the ships…confirmed as mobile suits."

"What models are they?"

"One is unknown, but we have a confirm match with the second machine. It's the Blue Frame."

"Gai…it's the guys from that mercenary group?"

"Kira…those machines are heading here." Miriallia noted.

"Alright I am heading out…better get the Justice and other machines ready." Kira said as the Freedom was making its way into the linear catapult to be launched. As the Blue Frame and the GuAIZ approached the entrance to the harbor they detected the heat signatures of three battleships.

"I am detecting three very large heat signatures inside the harbor." Gai announced.

"Do we know what they are?" Canard asked, but less than a moment later the Freedom emerged from the harbor to confront them.

"Hold it!" Kira shouted as he aimed his beam rifle at the Blue Frame.

"Kira it's me!" Canard said as he changed frequencies to communicate with the Freedom.

"Canard? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. I am here with Lacus and some friends."

"Lacus?" Suddenly the Justice appeared from inside the harbor.

"Kira?" Athrun called as Kira informed Athrun of the new arrivals.

A short time later aboard the Archangel: Murrue, Cagalli, Kisaka, Zechs and Heero were meeting the respective captains and leader of three ships that had arrived at the Mendel Colony.

"It's a pleasure to meet you captain. I am Commander Andrew Waltfeld captain of the Eternal."

"We'll truth is that we have met before." Murrue noted as she extended her hand to their former enemy. Both of them shook hands.

"You people are familiar with me and my team so no introduction is required." Gai replied slickly as some members of the Archangel remember Gai and his crew. The others knew them by either reputation or had heard about Serpent Tail.

"I am Special Operative Meliol Bistis commanding office of the Eurasia Federation ship the Oltugia."

"I am Kaite Madigan a freelance mercenary formerly with ZAFT."

"This quite a force you had assembled Lacus." Athrun commented.

"Well to be honest we weren't expecting Serpent Tail to be coming to give us a hand. You see originally Canard was able to contact members of his Unit within the Eurasian Federation. Our plan was that once we crossed the broader the Oltugia would help us make our escape. However they contacted us and asked if we needed assistance in escaping the PLANTs? We agreed of course." Lacus explained.

"Nevertheless their arrival on the scene made things a lot easier." Andrew pointed out.

"So you hired them?" Mwu asked.

"No…that's just it. We thought it was a free job at first until Gai mentioned that someone else had hired him to protect Lacus."

"Who was it?" Zechs asked.

"Nicholas Peacecraft." Gai answered.

"He is the one who hired Gai according to what he told us. Gai was paid quite a hefty sum of money to protect Lacus." Andrew explained.

"I see…then clearly you are important to his plans." Heero commented.

"What do you mean?" Lacus asked.

"Based on what I have heard from Athrun and Kira it seems he has been going out of his way to ensure your safety to the best of his ability without Patrick discovering his actions. He must be aware of the influence you must have on the people and since Nicholas is opposed against Patrick Zala's stance on naturals I think he feels keeping you and your father alive will ensure that Patrick Zala can be removed from power someday soon and maybe your father could be restored as Supreme Chairman."

"Speaking of whom…where is your father Miss Lacus?" Kira asked as Andrew and Lacus fell silent. Tears began forming around Lacus's eyes as she sadly answered.

"My father is dead."

"What?" A shocked Athrun shouted.

"Both Lacus and Former Chairman Clyne were hiding in separate locations, but her father was caught by a Special Forces team sent by Chairman Zala to hunt down the Clynes. They gunned him down after they corned him inside the safe house he was hiding in with a group of our supports guarding him." Andrew answered.

"My father how could he? I thought my father saw Lacus's father as his best friend."

"I am sorry to say kid, but that was a long time ago. Your father is so hell bent on wiping out all naturals that he will not think twice about eliminating anyone who shows signs of sympathy towards Naturals and anyone who goes against his new polices."

"We did what we could, but the best we could do was save Lacus." Canard noted sadly.

Athrun stood there quiet, but underneath it he was furious at his father's actions.

"What do we do now?" Heero asked.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Not to be cold, but this isn't the time to be mourning Siegel Clyne's death. Right now we should consider leaving the Mendel Colony?" Heero said as all eyes fell on him.

"What do you mean leaving?"

"Its obvious ZAFT isn't going to let Lacus get away with the theft of their new ship…especially considering the kind of help she had getting away. It's only a matter of time before they track us here."

"He's right we better use whatever working facilities this colony has left to stockpile on supplies before we depart." Zechs noted.

"We may have two days at most…three or four if we are lucky before we find ZAFT knocking on our doorstep." Heero added.

"I agree with them…we don't have a lot of time." Mwu said as Andrew nodded his head in agreement.

"We brought as many supplies as our ship could carry. We'll be fine for now, but eventually it will become a problem. However we do have sympathizers within the ZAFT military who we can rely on setting up a supply line."

"That's good I have a feeling we'll be living on the move for awhile." Murrue commented.

Not too far away from the Mendel Colony the Re.H.O.M.E was approaching the harbor entrance as it was about to arrive to deliver the sensor and additional spare parts to the PLANT archeologist at the Mendel Colony. At the same time quietly moving towards the colony inside a small debris field was the fleet of ZAFT vessels.

Aboard the Alexander; Rau, Nicholas and Patrick along with Trowa stood around a tactical map of the area.

"Based on long range sensor readings we have confirmed a large fleet of Earth Alliance ships. We confirmed their battle strength to be made up of six Armageddon class battleships accompanied by seven Nelson class battleships, eight Drake class vessels and finally one ship with a heat signature similar to the legged ship." The Alexander's captain reported.

"Is it the Archangel?" Yzak asked…he was also present.

"No…we have confirmed it's not the same ship you and Commander Le Creuset had contended with. It is the same class, but it's not the same ship…we believe it could be the flagship."

"Anything else?" Rau asked.

"While we were heading to the debris field we also picked up a second fleet of ships approaching from the rear. If they continue on course they'll pass into the debris field and it's only a matter of time from that point on before they find us."

"How much longer until the first Alliance fleet reaches the Mendel Colony?" Nicholas asked.

"It should be within the next twenty minutes…considering the Eternal's sensors they should be able to detect them once they are within minimum range of the colony? That will be in about eighteen minutes."

"And the second?"

"If their speed remains constant they will arrive at the Mendel Colony to support the first fleet within thirty minutes."

"It's an obvious strategy." Nicholas commented. "The Alliance is clearly aware of special technology within both the Freedom and Justice. No doubt based on seeing them in action at the Orb Union it's possible they would have realized they don't run on batteries."

"That is true…I had observed the battle with Commander Le Creuset so its no surprise the Alliance must have came to that conclusion." Yzak added.

"What do we do about the Alliance fleets?" Patrick asked.

"We'll allow the first fleet to engage the Eternal and other vessels hiding in the harbor. I'll take the Epyon and lead a small force consisting of myself, Trowa, Riika, Mikhail, and Courtney to engage the second fleet. I'll attack first and after I eliminate a number of them the others will join in." Nicholas said as he laid out his plans.

"Why not both you and Trowa engage the fleet…both of you and your machines should be able to handle them." Patrick asked.

"Sir?" Yzak asked, but his expression suggested that he was surprised.

"Nicholas managed to take down an entire Alliance fleet before on his own didn't he?"

"Well sir Mr. Chairman, but that was when they were still piloting mobile armors…now they have mobile suits of their own." The Captain of the Alexander began.

"Then he should have no problem…Nicholas will handle the enemy mobile suits, Trowa and the Heavyarms will deal with the enemy ships."

"Very well I'll take care of the enemy fleet…by myself." Nicholas said boldly.

"Let me go with you." Trowa offered.

"No stay and protect the ships…even if the Alliance has new mobile suits they do have the experience to stand a chance against me." Nicholas said as he prepared to leave the bridge. "I'll prepare to launch in Epyon. Once the first fleet begins combat with the Eternal I'll engage the second fleet."

"Very well…you are dismissed commander." Patrick said bluntly as he watched Nicholas leave the bridge.

"Excuse me chairman, but wouldn't it be more effective to wipe out both fleets with the Wing Zero using its Buster Rifle?" Yzak suggested.

"Don't question the Chairman's wishes Yzak…besides the energy signature of the buster rifle will alert both fleets as well as the Eternal to our presence. If we use the weapon to destroy them we'll lose an advantage."

"An advantage?"

"Yes…the first fleet will weaken the fighting strength of the Eternal and its allies. Once both forces have exhausted their fighting capabilities we'll move in and mop them up." Patrick explained…although he knew Rau had made that little story about their enemies detecting the buster rifle's energy signature up. The Eternal wouldn't detect the beam at this distance within the debris field if fired at the second fleet, but the second fleet on the other hand would.

Rondo stood near the elevator on the bridge as he watched Nicholas leave…he was already having his force preparing to enter combat.

Meanwhile the Re.H.O.M.E was nearing the entrance to the Mendel Colony Harbor when suddenly the ship was surrounded by Orb M1 Astray mobile suits. Aboard the bridge of the transport ship; Lowe, Kisato, Liam and George were surprised by the vessel's sudden appearance.

"What the hell are M1 Astray mobile suits doing way out here?" Kisato asked.

"The Mendel Colony is supposed to abandoned...no one is supposed to be here right?"

"Attention junk guild ship, state your purpose here?" One of the M1 Astray pilots demanded.

"We're here to deliver sensor parts and supplies to a PLANT archeologist working at an excavation site inside the colony." The Professor explained.

"Do you think they'll shoot us down?" Kisato asked.

"Who knows?" Liam answered.

"Hey what the hell are you guys doing here at the colony anyways? This place is supposed to be abandoned?" Lowe shouted.

"Be quiet…whoever you are?" The M1 pilot shouted.

"Lowe Gear?" A voice asked.

"Who is that?" Lowe demanded.

"It's me…Kira?" Kira replied as his face appeared on the overhead viewer aboard the bridge. At that same moment the Freedom emerged from the colony's harbor as it floated over the Junk Guild ship.

"Kira…Kira Yamato? Nice machine?" Lowe commented.

"It's been awhile" Kira replied with a smile.

Further away from the colony was a large Earth Alliance fleet made up of eight Armageddon class battleships, ten Nelson class vessels, nine Drake class battleships and finally the flagship was the LCAM-02XA Dominion. Aboard the bridge Azrael was sitting in a specially installed chair near the captain's seat.

"With our force…we'll take those machines and then this war will be as good as won."

"But sir…if you don't mind me asking" Captain Natarle Badgiruel asked. "Are you sure we should be going to Mendel…I mean your intelligence came from ZAFT right. If so then it could be a trap."

"Look I already told you…my information is solid. The Freedom and the Justice; those are the code names of the ZAFT machines we need to capture. They have Neutron Jammer Cancellers…if we can capture them then we'll have the key to ending this war. Besides we have brought enough firepower to bring down a ZAFT space fortress…not to mention the very best pilots within the Alliance."

"I understand sir." Natarle said dully.

"Good, but let me remind you that you are to listen to my suggestions and most important of all…you are to follow my orders."

"Forgive me Director, but I was merely speaking out my concerns."

"And that's fine…I mean I am open minded to the opinions of others, but just remember that detail." Azrael turned his attention to a member of the Dominion's bridge crew sitting next to the helm. "How much longer until we arrive at the Mendel Colony?"

"At our current speed we'll be there in eighteen minutes?"

"Any sign of any other vessels?"

"No sir…we haven't detected any potential enemy vessels."

"Keep on it" Azrael began smiling as he said "I guess we're here first."

"Or so it seems" Natarle noted to herself before she asked the officer down in the CIC. "Maintain long range scanning of the area. If we are the first ones here then I want every ship maintaining a look out for any ZAFT ships just in case they are not too far behind."

"You heard the captain…I want to know the minute you detect a ZAFT ship. Send word to the rest of the fleet to begin preparations to launch all mobile suits once we arrive at the colony."

Back at the Mendel colony aboard the Archangel; as Murrue, Kira, Andrew and Gai were talking with Lowe about the Re.H.O.M.E's business at the Mendel Colony…Duo, Quatre and Wufei were returning to the hanger from the ship's lounge after taking a break to finish up maintenance on their machines. After entering the hanger they ran into Murdock who hurried to the Gundam pilots when he saw them enter the hanger.

"Hey you guys"

"What is it Mr. Murdock?" Quatre asked.

"There is some crazy old guy hanging around your machines. I told him to back off, but he won't listen."

"What?" Wufei asked as he hurried over to his Gundam to see what was going on.

When the trio arrived they found a familiar old man with one hand on the Sandrock as he was examining.

"Hey buddy what are you doing with our machines?" Duo called out as the man turned around.

"Hello boys it been a long time?"

It took the Gundam pilots a few moments to recognize the old man standing before them.

"No way" Duo exclaimed as he remember the old man. "Howard…but you are supposed to be dead?"

"Nah…I am alive and still kicking, but I am just not as young as I used to be." Howard answered with a chuckle.

"How on earth did you survive? The Peacemillion collided with the Libra, which should have killed you along with the others when it rammed it." Wufei remarked.

"Not really we faked our deaths…we had always wanted to see what laid beyond the solar system so after the war was over and peace came to the Earth Sphere we left aboard a special ship we had commissioned for that purpose. After arriving here we started fresh for over twenty years. You can imagine our surprise when we learned that you, the others and even Heero had ended up on this little planet."

"But…what are you doing on the Archangel?" Duo asked.

"I am here with the Junk Guild ship and an envoy of Father Mariko. You see boys me and the rest of the guys are running the Junk Guild."

"Really, so what brings you here?" Quatre asked.

"We were coming here to drop off some sensor parts and supplies for a young man working at the Mendel Colony from the PLANTs who is searching the various abandoned genetics labs for samples of George Glenn's DNA. However I am overseeing the transport of a special machine Father Mariko wants delivered to Earth."

"A machine…what kind of machine do you mean?" Quatre asked.

"Do you think it's a good idea to tell them about the Dreadnought?" Prayer asked as he joined the group in their conversation.

"A kid…is he the special representative you mentioned Howard?" Duo asked.

"Yep his name is Prayer Reverie the special envoy from Father Mariko."

"Really I expected to him to be a little taller." Duo mused.

"Despite my age I am more than capable of carrying out the task Father Mariko asked to me accomplish."

"Well its not that I am interested in…I am curious about this Dreadnought?"

"I rather not go into details, but the Dreadnought is a test bed mobile suit that was created to test out new experimental technologies. It's a little something to help the people on Earth." Prayer explained.

"What for?" Wufei asked, but before the Gundam pilots could inquire Prayer for further details regarding his mission for Father Mariko; Mwu was hurrying towards them as if he was homing in on something or rather someone.

"Mwu what are you doing here?" Quatre asked as he noticed the Hawk of Endymion approach.

Mwu stopped when he saw the Gundam pilots, Howard and Prayer. Mwu thought he had detected Rau's presence, but when he set eyes on the young man he suddenly remembered his father. _A kid…I could have sworn I felt that man's presence here. Could…no way he's just a kid. _Mwu thought as he shook the thought from his mind.

"Hey Mwu what's up?" Duo asked again as he nudged his shoulder.

"Oh…it's nothing I came by to check on the Strike." Mwu answered.

"Well ok…you looked a little pale so…are you alright?" Quatre asked.

"Nah I am fine…I am just a little worn out."

"In that case buddy you better get some rest. That's an order." Duo mused.

"You know the last time I checked I was a Major."

"Yeah, you WERE a Major, but since you guys left the Alliance you guys became civilians like us. Now get some rest or do I have to ask Murrue to persuade you?"

"Alright" Mwu said as he raised his arms up in admitted defeat with a grin on his face "I am going."

Suddenly proximity alarms began to echo throughout the hanger while on the bridge Romero Pal alerted Murrue informing her. "Captain we have multiple heat sources approaching the colony?"

"What? Can we identify them?"

"Checking for thermal matches, Confirmed we have a total of" Romero froze for a moment as the blood drained from his face. "Eight Armageddon class battleships, ten Nelson class vessels, nine Drake class battleships…it's an Earth Alliance fleet captain!"

"A fleet!" A shocked Murrue asked to confirm her fears.

"Hold on…we have detected an unknown ship present with the fleet, possible battleship there is no match in the library."

"Madam we're being hailed by the unknown ship." Miriallia announced.

"Put them through." Murrue answered as Natarle's face appeared on the overhead monitor. "Natarle!"

"This is Captain Natarle Badgiruel of the Earth Alliance assault battleship the Dominion." Natarle announced as everyone on the bridge of the Archangel and the Kusanagi were shocked. Kira, Mwu and even Heero were surprised, although the pilot of Wing Zero kept a straight face while sitting inside the cockpit of his M1 Astray. "Captain Ramius…it's been quite some time."

"Yes it has."

"I regret meeting you here under these circumstances."

"So do I"

"We have a visual of the enemy fleet captain?" Miriallia noted as an image of the Alliance fleet approaching the colony was displayed on the smaller screens on the arm chair followed by an image of the unknown ship being captained by Natarle.

"The Archangel?" A surprised Murrue pointed out.

"The same class." Arnold added.

"Captain Ramius…you and your ship the Archangel have been considered renegades by HQ and as such I am here under orders from Atlantic Federation HQ to destroy your ship." Natarle said as she made her intentions clear to the Archangel while the crew on the bridge fell silent for a moment. "I heard about what happened in Alaska…if you surrender yourself and your ship I can guarantee the safety of your crew. Then you can discuss what happened with the proper authorities. I might not have much influence, but I'll do what I can to help."

"We appreciate the offer Natarle, but we have no intention of returning to the Earth Alliance." Murrue's last statement threw Natarle into a spin. "Its not just about Alaska…we have serious doubts about the Earth Alliance in their entirety."

"But" Natarle began, but Azrael interrupted her as he began clapping his hands before laughing.

"Wow that exchange was simply fascinating. You should feel embarrassed Miss Captain. There would no conflict in this world if everything could be solved through discussion. Misunderstanding creates enemies and when you have enemies you shoot them."

"Mr. Azrael!" Natarle said as the name surprised Murrue, Heero, Kira and Athrun.

"Calamity, Forbidden and Raider launch…today we destroy the indestructible Archangel."

"Isn't Azrael" Miriallia began right before Arnold finished her sentence for her.

"The leader of Blue Cosmos."

"So the head bastard is here!" Duo shouted as if god has answered his prayers for a chance to take out Azrael. "You son of a bitch I am coming for you Azrael!"

"Who the hell is that?" Azrael demanded.

"Duo…hold on a second." Heero shouted while Natarle was left surprised when she heard Heero's voice.

"Impossible?"

"Who is that?" Azrael shouted.

Heero's face appeared on the overhead monitor on the Dominion's bridge next to Murrue's image. "I am Heero Yuy former pilot of the XXXG-00W0 Wing Zero. As you can see Natarle I am alive."

"So the famous Heero Yuy…I have heard quite a lot about you." Azrael said with a smirk on his face. "I thought you were with ZAFT since the Wing Zero leveled Panama."

"Actually the Wing Zero was taken from me during my last battle against the Le Creuset team where my machine was damaged by the Aegis and the explosion from the mobile suit self-destructing after attaching itself to the Wing Zero caused me to get thrown from the cockpit allowing a ZAFT solider who had arrived on the scene to capture it." Heero explained.

"Ah so someone else has the Wing Zero…Heero Yuy I have an offer for you. Join the Atlantic Federation and tell us everything about the Zero System and you'll be an officer in the military and a combat pilot."

"No" Heero Yuy said flat out. "I don't work for crazy people and those with genocidal tendencies."

"What was that?" Azrael hissed.

"I know all about you Murtha Azrael…you are head of the Defense Industry and a member of the board at your father's company the Azrael Conglomerate. Most importantly of all you are the leader of Blue Cosmos therefore that makes you the leader of the Alliance since its no secret that the highest positions within the Alliance is currently being dominated by members of Blue Cosmos."

The revelation about Azrael being a member of Blue Cosmos shocked Natarle as Azrael smiled and answered.

"You're well informed…I like to think it's an honor that you had gone through the trouble of learning about me."

"Hey Heero…quit talking to this sick freak. I am heading out to kill him for what he did to Hilde."

"Hilde?" Azrael asked with a coy expression.

"My friend…she was the pilot of that Gundam with the fancy beam deflectors when you sent her against the Orb Union. You brainwashed her and used her as a weapon…I'll never forgive you."

"Oh her…yes I remember her now. She was wandering the streets with no memory of who she was so our military took her and some others who were living on the streets for special enhancements to fight for their planet." Azrael said darkly.

"You bastard…you are nothing more than a twisted monster." Duo shouted.

"This conversation is now over. Deploy all mobile suits. We give no quarter, but I want the Justice, the Freedom, and the Tallgeese III captured intact." Azrael ordered.

"Launch all mobile suits…we're heading out in the Archangel!" Murrue ordered as the engines of the Archangel came to life.

"We'll be heading out too to provide support." Kisaka said over a communication line from the Kusanagi. "What about the Eternal?"

"We are still performing the final checks…once we're finished we'll be ready to go, but what about Lowe and Re.H.O.M.E?" Andrew asked.

"Lowe, Liam and Kisato are inside the colony delivering the parts." The Professor answered.

"We'll be heading out to assist" Meliol noted followed by Reed who contacted the Archangel informing them that Gai and Elijah would be heading out in their machines. Everyone including the Astray, Gundam and Mobile Armor pilots aboard the Oltugia were scrambling to launch in their respective machines before the Alliance Strike Daggers could try to overwhelm them.

Meanwhile as the battle got under way…Captain Sutherland was approaching the debris field near the Mendel Colony where he was about ready to join the first fleet in the battle against the Archangel and its allies.

"How much longer until we reach the Mendel colony?" Sutherland asked aboard his Armageddon class flagship the Doolittle.

"Less than five minutes sir…the first fleet is engaging the enemy."

"Excellent give the orders for all ships to begin preparing their mobile suits for combat."

"Yes sir." Suddenly a proximity alarm was going off. "Sir we incoming!"

"What?"

"Confirmed approaching heat signature…it's a mobile suit…oh shit its Epyon! It has already taken out the Xerxes and now the Antigonos is under attack. Its attacking like lightning our ships are having a hard time fighting back."

"Then deploy all of our mobile suits even the reserves we're going to bring Epyon down." Sutherland ordered. "Is it alone?"

"Yes sir we haven't detected any other mobile suits with it."

"Good tell Lieutenant Commander Harrelson to get out there."

At that moment Epyon had finished off the Antigonos after cutting its bridge in two. Nicholas was moving against one of their Nelson class battleship as he evaded railgun and missile fire. Epyon rolled to its right as it evaded a wave of missiles before stabbing its beam sword into the side of the enemy ship's hull as he proceeded to drag it from the ship's bow to its stern.

He pulled his sword out from the vessel's hull and flew away right before the battleship exploded.

"I must take out as many of these ships as I can before they can have a chance to launch their mobile suits." Nicholas said to himself as he flew under a Drake class vessel to attack another Nelson class ship, but he cut into the bottom of the ship during his passing…more specifically the bottom section of the ship where the engines were.

As Epyon continued destroying the enemy ships the remaining vessels were moving quickly to launch their mobile suits. Among them Edward Harrelson was launching in his GAT-X133 Sword Calamity decorated with his own personal orange color scheme as well as put his own personal emblem a red rose with two swords over the other in a X shape on his machine's left shoulder.

"Hurry up and get out there Harrelson…Epyon has already destroyed five of our ships." Sutherland roared over the intercom.

"The Paris just went down!" A bridge crew member shouted in the background.

"Damn it! Stop Epyon!"

"I am heading out…Sword Calamity taking off!" The Gundam launched from the Doolittle as it lead a group of the Strike Daggers the surviving ships had managed to launch to engage Epyon to stop it from wiping out the rest of the fleet. At that same moment the Epyon craved up an Armageddon ship before moving onto another Drake class, but this time a few Strike Daggers tried to bar his path.

The first two fired at their beam rifles at him while the third member of the trio charged the crimson Gundam with beam saber drawn. Adding power to the blade, Epyon increased its length as the enemy mobile suit approached using its whip to knock the head of the charging Strike Dagger. The enemy machine was cut in two before Epyon rushed the other two enemy mobile suits blocking his path using his beam sword to bat away incoming beam shots.

Once he was in range Epyon kicked one of the Strike Daggers in the side of the head with a roundhouse kick before cutting into the right waist of the second enemy machine right before he stabbed the third Dagger finishing both machines off.

Edward was closing in on the rampaging machine, but he had caught up with Epyon only after it took down a second Armageddon class ship by cutting apart the bridge.

"Hold it right there!" Edward shouted as Epyon turned around to face the Sword Calamity.

"A sword calamity…along with" Nicholas quickly counted the Strike Daggers surrounding him. "Fifteen enemy machines and a few more launching from the remaining enemy ships." Nicholas observed as the Sword Calamity drew both of its anti-ship swords.

_I never thought I would be facing the Lightning Count of ZAFT…he could be a handful. _Edward thought as both Gundams were facing one another down in a tense standoff.

"This could be a problem!" Nicholas commented to himself as the surviving enemy ships were beginning to encircle him.


	46. Chapter 46 Moment

Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Moment

Back at the Mendel Colony…the surrounding space around the colony was ablaze with beam fire and missiles as the Atlantic Federation fleet fought against the Archangel, Eternal, Kusanagi and its allies. Gai's Blue Frame was equipped with the Second G long range sniper pack with Elijah inside his custom GINN providing cover. After taking up a position along the colony's wall he was picking off enemy machines and occasionally the bridges, engines or weapons on the enemy battleships.

Mwu and Dearka in their respective machines the Strike Gundam equipped with its sword striker pack and the Buster Gundam were supporting the M1 Astray mobile suits and the Moebius mobile armors.

Kira was helping Athrun defend both the Archangel and the Eternal from attacks from both Strike Daggers and the advancing Nelson class ships trying to broadside the vessels. Even with ships: Kira was focused on disabling the ship rather than destroying it, which was proving to be difficult since if he damaged the engines to stop it or destroy a number of their weapon turrets it would either result in destroying the ship due to internal explosions or if he was lucky would leave the enemy ship derelict in space.

The Oltugia was covering the Kusanagi's flank as the two ships were locking horns with a pair of Agamemnon class battleships. A pair of M1 Astray mobile suits was fighting off a group of six Strike Dagger mobile suits with the aid of Canard in the repaired Hyperion Gundam.

Using the lightwave shield on his left arm, Canard used his beam machine gun to fight off a pair of Strike Daggers. But with the enemy mobile suits preoccupied the mobile armors from the Oltugia moved in and launched a volley of missiles at one of the Agamemnon class battleships.

After several railgun shots into its engines the battleship went down.

Meanwhile the Archangel finished off a second Nelson class ship when the Dominion appeared above the Archangel from the other side of a drifting asteroid. Luckily for the Archangel they detected the Dominion trying to attack from above. Amidst the chaos of the battle the Dominion had slipped away from the fleet and hid among the floating debris quietly moving itself into the perfect position to attack the Archangel.

"Gottfried one and two fire!" Natarle ordered.

"Evade!" Murrue ordered as the ship veered to the left to avoid the attack, but amidst the drifting debris missiles pods left behind by the Dominion activated as the pods flew towards the Archangel. As they drew closer the pods burst open releasing dozens of smaller missiles.

Unable to stop all of the missiles in time several of them scored direct hits on the Archangel…one of those shots destroyed the port side Gottfried beam cannon. Counter attacking on behalf of the legged ship…Wufei and Duo were charging at the Dominion with Heero moving around to flank the enemy ship.

However Wufei was up against opposition in the form of the Mad Dog of Moonlight while Duo was likely to face the white whale.

Morgan unleashed a barrage of beam fire from the four gun barrels mounted on the back of his GAT-01A1 Dagger equipped with an AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker pack. Nataku deflected the incoming beam shots with its dual-ended beam trident. Morgan released the gun barrels as they began to encircle the Gundam.

"What kind of weapon is this?" Wufei demanded.

"Wired gun barrels combined with the mobility of the mobile suit is a strong combination." Morgan answered as he charged the Altron Gundam with his beam rifle pointed at the Gundam's chest.

Meanwhile Duo was using the sensor jammers and mirage colloid system installed on the Deathscythe to surprise enemy mobile suits giving him an edge dealing with their numbers. However his new opponent was different…if he hadn't exhausted some of his Gundam's power Duo would have engaged the mirage colloid system again, but it sucked up too much power.

Jane Houston was going up against the God of Death in her mobile suit the GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue modified for space combat.

"That machine…it's like the one that other guy and Hilde are using." Duo said as he swung his beam scythe at the enemy mobile suit, but Jane blocked it with her machine's trident right before firing a barrage of missiles at the Deathscythe at point blank range. In part to quick thinking and fast reflexes the Deathscythe's wings folded over its body shielding it from the missiles.

After the smoke cleared Duo raised his machine's scythe and tried to take his enemy's arms off. However the Forbidden Blue backed off narrowly avoiding the Deathscythe Gundam's strike.

"This guy is pretty good." Jane commented.

As for Quatre he was facing down one of the Alliance's ace pilots himself. Currently fighting to deflect a Scylla beam cannon fired at him by a Sword Calamity piloted by Rena Imelia. The Sandrock rushed the Sword Calamity to fight it at close range with its superheated curved blades.

Zechs on the other hand entered the battle and fought off a number of Strike Daggers with his beam saber while Noin was giving him support in her Taurus. After cutting through a third Strike Dagger's waist Zechs prepared the mega cannon as he aimed it at one of the Nelson class ships and two of the Agamemnon class battleships.

Once Zechs had a confirmed lock on he fired the cannon…in an instant the Nelson class was taken out followed by the two Agamemnon battleships going down including a small number of Strike Daggers were caught in the blast and were also taken out along with the ships.

"That should even out their numbers a little" Zechs noted as he drew his beam saber again to fight off a pair of Strike Daggers rushing towards him.

"Do you think they'll retreat?"

"It's hard to tell at this point…especially if you consider you have a genocidal mad man leading them." Zechs answered.

"Then let's just hope ZAFT doesn't deicide to intervene."

Speaking of whom…the Wing Zero followed by the Duel was entering the colony's interior by means of the harbor on the other side of the colony. With the battle still in progress Rau decided to head into the colony's interior with Yzak as back-up to prepare to launch a preemptive strike on both the Alliance fleet and Lacus's allies, which would then be the signal for the ZAFT fleet to advance.

At Diller Rojo's camp inside the Mendel Colony; Lowe and Liam had finished installing the new sensors and parts for Diller's UTA/TE-6 GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type. However Howard, who had hacked into the colony's security system, saw a video image of the Wing Zero and the Duel entering the colony's habitat…it would pass over them in the next several minutes. Howard was sitting in a wheelchair with a small computer in his lap with Lowe and his crew standing around him.

"This is bad…if Wing Zero succeeds in getting the jump on the Eternal and the Archangel it will be terrible." Howard noted.

"We can't get a signal through due to all the interference from the battle outside." Liam added as he tried using his mobile pod's communication's device to call the Re.H.O.M.E.

"The situation is looking dim." Diller commented.

"What are we going to do…we can't stop the Wing Zero with just one mobile suit." Kisato said pointing out the obvious.

"Lowe you need to take off in the Red Frame…if you hurry you can make it to the other harbor to alert the others." Howard suggested.

"You think I can make it in time?"

"The Wing Zero has only entered the harbor if its speed remains constant it will be at least five to seven minutes before it reaches the other side."

"Alright I am heading out." Lowe said as he ran for his machine.

"We better go with him?" Kisato said as she started for her BuCUE.

"No you guys better stay here…you're machines are not as fast as the Red Frame. In fact you better hide them before the Wing Zero gets close. If that Gundam notices us we're finished." Howard warned.

"What about us?" Diller asked while he looked at the interim student from the PLANTs who were assigned to assist him at the Mendel Colony.

"You guys better take cover until Wing Zero has come and gone." Howard said as everyone shattered and took shelter in anticipation of the dreaded Gundam's arrival.

Meanwhile outside the colony Mwu was helping the Archangel ward off attacks from the Dominion's Strike Daggers with Dearka providing artillery support. During the mists of the battle Mwu detected Rau's presence inside the colony.

"It's him!" Mwu said before quickly dispatching the enemy Strike Daggers to head into the colony.

"Hey Mwu where are you going?" Kira asked.

"Yeah where are you going pops?" Dearka inquired.

"Don't call me pops…ZAFT is here. They are inside the colony moving towards the harbor."

"What…are you sure?" a surprised Kira asked.

"Positive I am going in to intercept them." Mwu said before he took off to head into the colony.

"Mwu hold on!" Kira said as he and Dearka went into the colony harbor to follow Mwu while at the same time Zechs noticed the machines enter the colony.

"Where are you two going?" Zechs asked as he contacted Kira and Dearka.

"The guy in the Strike says ZAFT is here?"

"Mwu is heading into the colony to intercept them…I guess they are planning to mount a surprise attack on us." Kira added.

Zechs considered a thought on his mind for a moment before he said "You two better go with him…if we finish things with the Alliance here I'll head to the colony and accompany you three if you don't return by the time we finish."

"Are you guys going to be ok?" Kira asked.

"Don't worry we can handle this…they have already sustained a considerable number of casualties I doubt they'll continue battling us for much longer." Noin answered.

"You two better get going?" Zechs ordered. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Roger that." Kira answered as he and Dearka flew into the harbor.

At that moment the battle between Epyon and the Second Alliance fleet waged on. Even after Ed the Ripper had joined the battle to fight Nicholas and his Gundam, but he managed to outmaneuver them with hot shot piloting destroying the reminder of the enemy ships leaving only the Agamemnon Sutherland was aboard.

"Damn it Harrelson what the hell are you doing…take out Epyon!" A panicked Sutherland shouted.

During his course to destroy the remaining enemy ships Epyon had managed to eliminate a few Strike Daggers with the Gundam's whip. Blocking his path to the last ship was Edward and the remaining seven Strike Dagger mobile suits.

"Work together and surround him!" Edward ordered as he charged the Epyon.

Epyon parried the Sword Calamity's first anti-ship sword with its beam sword while deflecting the second sword with its whip followed by Nicholas using it to knock the blade from the Sword Calamity's hand. The Strike Daggers on the other hand were surrounding the Epyon firing on it with their beam rifles.

Nicholas raised his shield up when he realized Edward was about to fire his machine's chest mounted Scylla cannon. After it was fired he blocked it with his shield, but he moved towards the Sword Calamity while pushing back the beam until he brought it back to its source causing the mouth of the cannon to explode. The Calamity was mostly unharmed with the exception that its Scylla cannon had been rendered completely useless thanks to the backlash of its own weapon.

As Edward was recovering from the shock of his weapon exploding Epyon quickly attacked the remaining Strike Daggers slashing them apart with its whip before moving towards the last ship as Sutherland was ordering it to flee.

"Damn you Epyon!" Sutherland shouted as Nicholas recognized the voice.

"Sutherland…Captain Sutherland." Nicholas said as glared at the vessel while he remembered what that man had done to him and the woman who had died shielding him from Sutherland's attempt to kill him. "You're a dead man!" Nicholas declared as he flew straight at the ship evading missile and beam fire.

The last thing Sutherland saw before his death was looking the Epyon Gundam in the eye as it raised its beam sword over its head before bringing it down hacking the bridge into two. After backing away from the Doolittle; Nicholas watched with a small sense of accomplishment at having avenged his caretaker's death as the battleship exploded.

His moment was ended abruptly as Edward rushed at him from behind with an anti-ship sword in hand trying to cut the enemy Gundam in half. But Epyon turned around in a snap knocking the blade from the machine's hand.

"You have lost…I have nothing to gain by defeating you." Nicholas declared.

"Damn it!" Edward shouted as he watched Epyon transform into its mobile armor mode before flying away with Nicholas saying. "Why are you letting me live?"

"You are also alive because Epyon tells me you have something to do."

Several minutes passed as Edward was left adrift in space alone with his thoughts among the wreckage of the fleet he had been assigned to a voice spoke to him. "If it's any consolation you fought well."

"Who's there?"

Out from the blue the Testament Gundam appeared behind Edward Harrelson's machine.

Meanwhile back at the Mendel Colony; Jane and Duo were still going head to head as were the other Gundam pilots fighting against the Alliance aces. The Deathscythe and the Forbidden Blue were engaged in melee combat as they battled one another while Jane fired a volley of missiles at the Deathscythe.

Reacting fast Duo cut the missiles down with his beam scythe before moving in to attack while Jane tried to defend herself, but Duo pulled a fast one on the white whale as he rammed into her with the right wing of his machine stunning her for a moment allowing Duo to hack off the head and backpack of the Forbidden Blue.

"Shit!" Jane shouted as her mobile suit was left adrift in space.

"Sorry about that, but I got bigger fish to fry." Duo declared as he flew towards the Dominion.

Around the same time the battle between Wufei and Morgan was intensifying. Both combatants were surprisingly evenly matched as Morgan was barely managing to keep Wufei on the defense while he was trying to keep his distance from his opponent. Well aware that Wufei was more of a close to medium range opponent Morgan was using this fact to his advance by not only attacking Wufei from a distance, but using his gun barrels to also keep the Gundam away from him just out of range of the Altron Gundam's weapons.

"You can't fight back if you don't have a weapon with any real range." Morgan commented as he continued to push his attack with gun barrels and his beam rifle.

"If you think fighting me at a distance give you an advantage then you are sadly mistaken." Wufei replied as used his trident to deflect most of the beams fired at him before launching one of his dragon fangs towards Morgan.

"Give it up that thing can't reach me!"

"I am not aiming for you." Wufei replied when the Dragon fang suddenly changed direction grabbing one of Morgan's gun barrels while it was firing more beam shots towards the Altron Gundam, but in a surprising maneuver he turned the gun barrel around as it continued to fire and redirected the shots at Morgan. "I can't target you, but I can attack your little pods."

The shots fired from the pod struck Morgan's beam rifle causing it to explode causing the pods to pause for a brief moment before returning to their sender. This gave Wufei the opportunity to destroy them. By the time Morgan recovered his pods had been destroyed and Wufei was coming straight at him. The Mad Dog of Moonlight had only his beam sabers left to fight back with.

"Not bad…from here on out this is where it gets interesting." Morgan commented as he drew his beam saber before confronting the Nataku Gundam in melee combat.

As Morgan and Wufei continued facing one another…with Kira and Dearka's departure the Justice and the Taurus was left to defend the Archangel from the Calamity, Raider and Forbidden. Noin was engaged against the Raider Gundam as the two machines were in a small aerobatic superiority contest against the other.

"Terminate!" Clotho shouted as he chased after the transformed Taurus in its mobile armor mode shooting at it. Noin flipped her machine around and charged straight at the enemy Gundam while firing her mobile suit's beam cannon. "So you want to play chicken do ya?" Clotho shouted as he took the female's pilot challenge as he continued to charge head on at the enemy mobile suit while firing his built-in mouth Zorn beam cannon.

Just as both machines were going to colloid into one another Noin flew over the Raider at the last minute while at the same time she transformed her machine into its mobile suit mode. She drew her beam saber and chopped off the right wing while taking its right arm with it.

"You bitch…that was a cheap shot!" Clotho roared as he turned around transforming the Raider into its mobile suit mode.

"In battle…there is no such thing as a cheap shot." Noin pointed out with a coy smile.

Athrun had his hands full with both the Calamity and the Forbidden as the two machines were attempting to double team him, but their lack of teamwork in the end worked in Athrun's favor. The Calamity was trying to shoot Athrun down with its shoulder mounted beam cannons, but couldn't get a clean shot due to Shani getting into his line of fire while the Forbidden was flying around wildly firing its plasma cannon at the Justice Gundam.

"Shani get the hell out of my line of fire!" Orga shouted.

"Shut up you damn fly!" Shani snapped as he turned and fired on the Calamity trying to kill his own teammate shocking both Athrun and Noin.

"What the hell is with these guys?" Noin asked.

"These guys don't give a damn about one another." Athrun commented.

At that moment the Archangel was still locking horns with the Dominion as the two ships were currently launching broadside attacks on the other. Meanwhile Heero was approaching the ship from below as he opened a communication line with the Archangel.

"Captain Ramius come in."

"Yes Heero?" Murrue asked as his face appeared on the bridge's overhead viewer.

"I want you to head straight at the Dominion preparing to fire both Lohengrin cannons."

"Play chicken with the Dominion, are you crazy?" Arnold Newman shouted.

"Not quite…this is my plan to disable that ship." Heero said as he laid out his strategy.

Moments later the Archangel was accelerating at the Dominion as it was preparing to fire both of its Positron Blaster Cannons.

"Captain the Archangel is preparing to fire its main assault cannons and its heading straight at us."

"Evade it!" Natarle ordered.

"Not enough time!"

"Activate our own Lohengrin cannons to counter attack then prepare to fire valiant and Gottfried cannons." Natarle ordered as the crew quickly carried out her orders.

The Archangel fired its canons first, but the Dominion was lucky enough to quickly follow up its counter by firing its cannons seconds later. The beams struck one another creating a gigantic explosion ahead of the ship signifying the Archangel's attack had been successfully cancelled out.

However the explosion only provided the prefect smoke screen because when the smoke cleared it revealed the Archangel had completely flipped itself over and was flying over the Dominion with both of its valiant cannons aimed at the vessel's Gottfried cannons. With no time to evade the Archangel's rail cannons shot off the Dominion's beam cannons before launching a volley of helldart and sledgehammer missiles that targeted and destroyed the enemy ship's Igelstellung CWIS guns and its missiles ports including both of the vessel's valiant cannons.

"We just lost over seventy eight prevent of our firepower in that last attack. Heat sensors and radar are down." A crewman reported.

"Damn it…bring this ship about we'll use the Lohengrin against the Archangel." Natarle said, but suddenly an explosion rocked the ship because below Heero was dragging his mobile suit's beam saber along the engines of the Dominion completely disabling it and leaving it derelict in space.

"The engines are gone…we dead in the water." The helmsman shouted.

Below the vessel a few moments later Heero anchored his machine to the damaged hull of the Dominion before leaving his machine with an ammo vessel holding four grenades on it and an assault rifle in his hands. Remembering what he knew about the Archangel's layout he made his way to an external hatch where he was about to gain entry into the ship.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked, Heero turned his head and saw Duo right behind him armed with similar weapons and equipment.

"Where is your machine?"

"I anchored to the ship after I saw what the Archangel did to it…the Mirage Colloid is hiding it."

"I am going in to get some of that medication the doctor mentioned they were giving Hilde…it may not help her, but if we give her some we can stabilize her condition until we can figure out something."

"I am gamed, but after that I am going after Azrael."

"That's fine, but" Heero said as he stopped.

"You want to get Natarle out of there do you?"

"No" Heero replied, but Duo knew the Gundam pilot better.

"Look Natarle is being fooled by that punk just like a lot of the other people within the Alliance are, so go get her off this ship alright."

Heero said nothing as he opened the hatch before he and Duo began making their way into the ship…it wasn't long before they met resistance. As the two Gundam pilots began fighting through the ship. Heero was heading towards the bridge where he would find out where the drugs used for the biological CPU pilots were possibly being kept since they couldn't be sure if they were in the medical room where Duo was heading. If Duo didn't find them then Heero would get some information out of someone on the bridge.

"Can't this ship do anything right?" Azrael roared as he shot up from his seat.

"I am sorry sir, but we have no means to fight back let alone escape." Natarle said with a lowered head.

"You're useless!" Azrael shouted as he drew a gun from his jacket…he aimed it at Natarle. "You are a pathetic excuse for a captain."

"What are you doing with that gun?" Natarle demanded as the rest of the crew on the bridge were concerned about the tense situation.

"Taking care of traitor…I get it you purposely lost so they could execute me is that it?"

"You think I set all this up that is ridiculous, what proof do you have?"

"I don't need any proof except for my word!" Azrael roared as he took the safety off his gun.

"Put that weapon down…you're being unreasonable!" A bold crew member said standing up for the captain, but he was shot in the face by Azrael.

"Azrael!" Natarle shouted as the rest of the crew immediately left their station as they began to flee the bridge.

"Get back to your stations!" Azrael demanded, but when he looked to the only way off the bridge his blood froze when he saw Heero standing there with an assault rifle pointed at him.

As the Earth Alliance began a steady withdrawal from the area…Patrick was sitting in the commander's chair aboard the cloaked Gondwana. As he observed the Alliance forces trying to withdraw from the battle, with a grin on his face he knew the time was right to deploy their forces. It was also just in time as the Epyon was approaching the Alexander and Rau should be near the opposite end of the colony where he would emerge from the harbor.

"Give the order; tell them to deploy all of our mobile suits. Put the mobile dolls on standby. I also want our ships to get moving…keep the Gondwana in its current position." Patrick ordered as he rose from his chair.

"Yes sir." A bridge crew member replied.

"I'll be inside the mobile doll control room." Patrick left the bridge as he entered a small circular room that was just a short way down the hall. After stepping inside he sat down at a control panel before donning a mobile doll remote control helmet. "Keep me posted as the situation changes."

"Yes sir."

The mobile doll control system came online as the interior screen inside the helmet displayed the following acronym: **Z**oning & **E**motional **R**ange **O**mitted System. Taking data collected on a number of different tests, Patrick is adapting Zechs's idea of using a redesigned form of the Zero System to command and control a small army of mobile dolls in conjunction with the same quantum communication technology that was recently developed for use with the new DRAGOON system.

The system was at the moment in stand-by mode awaiting Patrick's command to activate and deployment order. As he received new report updates from the battlefield he had a smile on his face in eager anticipation to test out the new weapons.

Inside the colony…Mwu with Dearka and Kira not too far behind was nearing the heart of the colony when he detected two mobile suits approaching. The first he recognized as the Duel, but the second mobile suit caused his blood to run cold. He had already bumped into Lowe on the way out so he knew what to expect, but he had wished Lowe was wrong.

Rau was at the controls of the Wing Zero.

"Oh shit!" Mwu said to himself as he prepared for battle, but he knew without a miracle he was a dead man. Even with his skills as a pilot he was out matched against a powerful machine like the Wing Zero.

"I see…so you are the new pilot of that machine Mwu La Flaga."

"Damn it…Rau Le Creuset!" Mwu shouted as threw a beam boomerang at the Wing Zero, but the Gundam easily evaded it thanks to the machine's speed. The Duel was about to join the battle, but…

"Yzak…I'll take this one myself I want you to go on ahead and see if there was anyone else coming with our friend here." Rau ordered.

"Yes sir." The Duel continued on its way to the harbor on the opposite side of the colony.

"It's just you and me Mwu!" Rau grinned as the Wing Zero drew a beam saber from its right wing binder.

Left with very little choice…Mwu charged the Wing Zero with his Gundam's anti-ship sword raised over the Strike's right shoulder seconds before the two machines engaged in a fierce melee duel.

Unfortunately despite his best efforts Mwu couldn't win against the technologically superior Wing Zero. Not just because of the Zero System built into the machine, but also because the Strike couldn't keep up with the speed and maneuvering capabilities of the Gundam he was facing.

"It's too bad Mwu your machine doesn't have the Zero System!"

It was at that moment Mwu remembered something Erica Simmons had mentioned to him that although the OS in the Strike had been reequipped with a new Operating System for Naturals, but he was left under the impression that they weren't able to remove the Zero System from the Strike Gundam's hardware since there wasn't enough time to confirm if it had been removed.

Praying against hope Mwu began trying to activate the Zero System hoping against the odds that it was still installed despite attempts to remove its software from the Strike during the loading of the new OS.

"I am not asking for much…please still be installed." Mwu said as a despite plea to any higher power listening as the Wing Zero knocked its sword from its hand. Suddenly the Zero System acronym appeared on the Strike Gundam's monitor as the system came online after repairing minor software damages. "Yes!" Mwu shouted as the Zero System started running.

He knew it was an extremely dangerous gamble, but it was either activate the Zero System and fight Rau and possibly die from the system or allow Rau to kill him and attack the others. Either way…both decisions involved him losing his life.

Rau was closing in to finish Mwu off, but in a surprising comeback the Strike Gundam fired its anchor at the enemy Gundam. The Wing Zero easily evaded, but it was only a distraction as the Strike flew straight to the ground to recover its sword. Mwu recovered the Strike Gundam's blade just in time as the Wing Zero closed the distance between the two machines as it tried to cut into the machine's back.

However Mwu flipped the machine over and blocked Rau's attack. In retaliation the Strike powered up its booster and began pushing the Wing Zero back. A turn of events that surprised Rau, but he wasn't about to give up easily.

"Just because your machine has the Zero System doesn't mean you can win. After all how can the child defeat the parent?"

"What?" Mwu said as he kicked the Wing Zero away allowing it room to breath before the Gundam could attack again.

Around the same time Trowa had launched from the Alexander and was quickly joined by Nicholas and the rest of their forces while the Regenerate Gundam, which been already launched, had gone ahead of them towards the battlefield with the ZAFT vessels taking up the rear.

As they neared the battlefield, Trowa engaged the phase shift armor on his new Gundam. With the phase shift armor engaged the machine assumed the Heavyarms Kai's blue and yellow color scheme. Taking hand on the long-range beam cannons…Trowa had already picked out his first target.

Inside the colony Yzak wasn't too far away from the battle between Mwu and Rau when he detected two more mobile suits approaching. They were the Freedom and the Buster…both machines were closing in to intercept him.

"Damn it!" Yzak shouted as he remembered his friend Dearka, but he was disgusted that a natural was now using his machine.

"Kira you better go and help Mwu…I'll handle this." Dearka said after he detected the Duel Gundam heading straight for them.

"Are you sure?" Kira asked.

"I'll be fine, but remember what happened between Athrun and me."

"I will just give the old man a hand." Dearka said as he moved to confront Yzak giving Kira a chance to pass them and hurry towards Mwu. They knew what machine they were going to encounter thanks to information provided by Lowe on their way in.

"You bastard!" Yzak shouted as he fired a volley of missiles at the Buster Gundam unaware of the identity of its pilot. "How dare you use Dearka's machine!"

The Buster Gundam countered by firing its own missiles followed up by a shot from its rail gun before Dearka started making attempts to contact his friend to convince him to stop.

Fortunately on his first attempt he got through "Hey Yzak!"

The sound of Dearka's voice caused the ZAFT elite pilot to pause before counterattacking. "Dearka…is that you?"

"Yeah it's me."

"What the hell is going on? What are you doing with the Freedom? I mean I am glad you are alive, but if this is what it looks like I cannot forgive it." An upset Yzak shouted.

"Yzak!" Dearka opened up the cockpit of his machine as he raised his hands up. "Let's put our weapons down and talk. I have no wish to fight you here."

"What are you up to?" Yzak demanded.

"I only want to talk…that's all." Dearka said hoping Yzak would take him up on his offer.

Meanwhile Quatre was fighting a fierce battle against Rena as the two machines continued to clash. However the Sandrock's superheated curved blades were wearing down after constantly clashing with the anti-ship swords of the Sword Calamity. Although Quatre was successful in deflecting a number of Rena's other attacks such as blocking the enemy Gundam's beam boomerangs and its chest mounted Scylla cannon.

However the battle between the two was interrupted as a Nelson class ship was shot down by shots from a pair of long range beam cannons. All eyes turned as they saw Heavyarms, Epyon and a large group of six Serpents, two GINN high maneuver types, a GuAIZ experimental firearms type, a CGUE DEEP Arms and seven GuAIZ mobile suits. Ahead of the group was the Regenerate Gundam.

"Oh no…it's ZAFT." Quatre said as he knew the worse was coming.

The Regenerate hurried towards the Eternal while the Earth Alliance was gathering up its remaining forces as they were trying to retreat from the battle before ZAFT began attacking them as well. After the Calamity, Raider and the Forbidden fled the battle after receiving an order to retreat.

Athrun and Noin quickly moved to intercept the giant mobile suit speeding towards the Eternal. They blocked the mobile suit's path as it approached them, but the giant Gundam stopped as it began transforming from its mobile armor mode into its mobile suit mode.

"It's like the Aegis." Athrun commented as the machine finished its transformation.

"It's a Gundam" Noin said as she looked up at the giant Gundam looming over them. "It's the biggest Gundam I have ever seen?"

Aboard the bridge of the Eternal, Andrew knew the situation was starting to look grim with ZAFT's arrival. They had just barely driven the Alliance away and now ZAFT arrives.

"What kind of forces did they bring aside from that giant mobile suit?" Andrew asked as DaCosta gave him a run down on the ships and mobile suits closing in.

"We have a confirmed six ships, which are four Nazca class ships and two Laursaia class vessels. Heading towards us is a mobile suit force of six Serpents, seven GuAIZ, two GINN High Maneuver Types, one CGUE DEEP Arms, and one GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type."

"Oh great…their timing couldn't have been worse." Andrew commented as Lacus was troubled by the situation.

"Hold on we got two more machines…it's…the Epyon accompanied with an unknown mobile suit." DaCosta said as both Andrew and Lacus started sweating. "They'll be on top of us in less than a few minutes."

"Oh shit!" Andrew said as he slammed his fist on the armrest of his chair.

A/N: the next chapter will be interesting. Change of allegiances, revelations and the new introductions.  I don't know how these new characters I am throwing into the mix will work out, but I'll take a gamble lol. Thank you for reading my new chapters and thank you for your patience as I try to get newer chapters up. Until the story ends I'll try to get a chapter up once every week.


	47. Chapter 47 Self Revelations

Chapter 47

Self Revelations

Aboard the bridge of the Dominion Heero was looking Azrael in the eye with an assault rifle pointed at his head. Natarle was shocked that Heero had made his way to the bridge of the ship, but was trying to figure out his intentions.

"Murata Azrael I presume." Heero said as he readied the rifle.

"Heero Yuy…this is quite bold of you to make your way here."

"Drop the gun Azrael or I'll put you out of your misery."

"Not very friendly are we? Why not just shoot me?"

"I got a few questions for you? First I want to know where the Gamma Glipheptin used for your pilots is kept."

"What is the second question?"

"I demand to know is there a way to undo the conditioning done to an Extended pilot?"

"I see so you want to help your friend who we had made into an Extended. The Gamma Glipheptin is kept inside the medical bay a few floors below us, but as for undoing the conditioning…well I am sorry to say I can't answer that one because I don't know if it's even possible. I never actually asked if it was." Azrael answered with a smug smile.

"I'll ask again drop your gun."

"How about" Azrael turned the gun and fired at the bridge window shattering it causing the room to begin decompressing. "No!"

The sudden rush of decompression jerked Heero forward as Natarle barely managed to hold onto her chair for dear life. Heero lost his rifle as it got sucked into space, but he managed to grab onto the CIC station not too far away from the door. During all this Azrael barely managed to slip off the bridge before Natarle was able to close the shattered window.

"Are you alright?" Natarle asked.

"I should have shot him when I had the chance." Heero said as he regained his balance.

"Maybe, but right now we better get out of here." Natarle said as she led Heero off the bridge.

"Are you sure you want to leave?"

"What choice do I have? Azrael has declared me as a traitor so if I go back now it's a guaranteed death sentence."

"Alright…let's get out of here."

During Heero's confrontation with Azrael, Duo was having a friendly chat with the doctor who tended to the Extended pilots. Duo slammed the poor man up against the wall with one hand holding the collar of his shirt while the other hand was pushing the barrel of the assault rifle against the man's left cheek.

"Start talking or else!"

"I can't tell you anything I swear. I only check their physical condition and administer the drugs to them I don't know anything."

"You better not be lying to me." Duo warned.

"I swear…the only who would know anything would have to Mr. Azrael. He knows where the lab is."

"The lab?"

"Yes…the lab is where the conditioning and training of the extended pilots takes place."

"Alright…now" Duo threw the man to the ground "I want you to fill a bag with every bottle of that drug you give your pilots."

"But"

"NOW…Fill it up!" Duo warned again as he fired a shot near the man's foot.

Meanwhile the Regenerate Gundam fired its hyper impulse cannon at the two machines after it tried decapitating the two mobile suits with its giant beam blades built into its feet and hands. Athrun fired the Justice's beam rifle at it, but its Phase Shift Armor combined with its thick Gundanium armor plating rendered the Justice's beam rifle infective.

"Its armor is thick." Noin commented as her Taurus's beam rifled didn't damage the enemy machine.

"Thick Gundanium armor combined with Phase Shift is making that thing almost impregnable." Athrun pointed out before drawing a beam saber before attempting a new approach. The Justice followed by the Taurus advanced towards the Regenerate Gundam with beam sabers drawn as they were going to attempt to dismember the giant machine.

"Given its size and the possible thickness of the armor it shouldn't be very nimble."

"Means we should have speed on our side…Noin I'll draw its attention while he get it from behind."

"Sounds like a plan let's do it."

The two pilots put their plan into action as the Justice rushed at the enemy machine with its beam saber trying to cut into its chest. Although Athrun couldn't move close enough without risking decapitation at the hands of the giant mobile suit, however the ferocity of his attacks increased as he struggled to avoid getting killed while at the same time he was doing all he could to keep the machine's attention strictly focused on him.

As Athrun narrowly evaded the large beam blades of the Regenerate Gundam, Noin was rapidly closing in to strike at the Gundam's unprotected back with her beam saber. Unfortunately nothing prepared them for what their enemy did to avoid the incoming attack.

Seconds before Noin's strike…Athrun suddenly saw an opening in the giant machine's defense and attempted to land a hit, but at the very last minute the Regenerate Gundam broke up into two separate pieces as the backpack flew away and its arms, legs and head module broke up and scattered away out of the Justice's path.

"What?" A shocked Athrun shouted as he barely stopped his attack before he impaled Noin's machine.

"It broke up!" Noin said as she had also managed to turn her beam saber away before she had ended up stabbing her ally.

"What kind of machine is it?"

"But where did it go?"

"It's above us!" Noin answered as both she and Athrun looked up to see the Regenerate Gundam reassembling itself above their heads. "The backpack appears to be the core of the machine."

"It saw our attack coming…the timing was too perfect."

"You think that machine has been equipped with the Zero System as well?" Noin asked.

"Somehow I am not surprised, but I am curious to know who they have as the pilot."

"If that machine is equipped with the Zero System, and if the pilot is handling it, then taking down that monster will be a lot tougher than we thought." Athrun noted as he looked over at the red switch to his right. Athrun was contemplating using the Zero System, but was concerned about losing himself to it.

Suddenly proximity alarms inside their cockpits alerted them that ZAFT forces had caught up and were engaging their forces.

"Damn it…ZAFT is here." Noin cursed.

"Noin you better help the Astray pilots…they can't take the GuAIZ and those Serpents mobile suits alone."

"You're going to take on that monster alone?"

"We don't have a choice…getting going."

"Good luck Athrun." Noin said as she took off to help M1 pilots while Athrun engaged the Zero System at the same time he entered SEED mode.

Inside the colony; Mwu was barely holding his own against Rau as the two machine continued to fight. However Mwu was putting too much strain on the Strike Gundam as the motors inside the joints were beginning to burn up as Mwu pushed the Gundam beyond the machine's limits to fight the Wing Zero.

"The Strike threw its beam boomerang at the enemy machine as the Wing Zero was moving higher into the air while firing its machine cannons at the Strike. Mwu tried to evade the shots, but he was unable to evade them all. Although the Wing Zero's machine cannons were having no effect on the Strike Gundam's armor, however with each direct hit sapped more of the mobile suit's energy gradually decreasing its operation time.

In a last ditch effort to defeat the Wing Zero, Mwu rushed at the Gundam with his machine's anti-ship sword hoping to finish it. After reaching the Wing Zero the two machines parried off their foe's blade for a few minutes with lightning fast strikes and counter strikes, but after kicking the Wing Zero away Mwu raised the Sword Strike Gundam's anti-ship sword hoping to finish Rau off. Unfortunately the Strike Gundam's arms suddenly went limp.

Rau began laughing as he mercilessly decapitated the Strike Gundam sending its torso falling to the ground below.

"It seems destiny is firmly on my side today. You had the skills to keep up with me thanks to the Zero System, but your machine was unable to keep up with you."

Before Rau could land a finishing blow he sensed someone else was quickly approaching him as a green bolt of beam energy flew pass the Wing Zero's head. Rau turned as he used his beam saber to block the rest of the shots fired from the approaching Freedom Gundam.

"It's the Freedom!"

"Mwu!"

"Kira…look out kid Le Creuset is inside that machine."

"The Wing Zero!" A surprised Kira said as he closed in the enemy Gundam prepared to go one on one with it. Rau responded to Kira's arrival by flying straight at the Freedom with its beam saber ready. Within seconds the two machines engaged the other in a fierce battle with Kira taking over with Mwu left off.

Outside the colony the Sandrock was forced to turn its attention away from the Sword Calamity to fight off a trio of GuAIZ mobile suits attacking him. Quatre tired to keep one eye on the Sword Calamity as he fought off the ZAFT machine, but the EA machine at the moment was fighting off a mobile suit Quatre didn't expect to see again.

"Heavyarms!" Quatre exclaimed as he saw the new and improved Heavyarms fired on the Sword Calamity.

Under beam machine gun fire combined with rail cannon shots, Rena was evading the Heavyarms's assault while moving closer to counter attack. Trowa backed away to keep his distance, but when Rena got close enough he blasted her with a missile barrage. Her machine wasn't capable of avoiding them all as the Sword Calamity was hit hard.

However the missiles were not enough to slow it down as the Sword Calamity advanced upon the new Gundam with its anti-ship sword raised up above the EA Gundam's head. Letting go of his dual Gatling beam guns for a moment…Trowa seized the blades with both hands holding back by the metallic blade above the energy blade.

Rena was hit with Trowa's counter attack when the Heavyarms shot Rena's machine in the stomach with both of the Heavyarms's rail cannons knocking the mobile suit back while at the same time it allowed Trowa to tear the weapon from the Gundam's grip.

Growing frustrated with the new enemy she was facing, Rena fired the Calamity's chest mounted Scylla cannon. Unfortunately the Heavyarms countered with its own stomach mounted high-powered beam cannon. The two beams met in-between the enemy machine as they cancelled one another out.

"Damn you!" Rena shouted as she drew her second anti-ship sword and charged the Heavyarms Gundam, but Trowa managed to out maneuver her as he pounded her with shots with his hip-mounted rail cannons combined with missiles fired at the EA Gundam.

Around same time Epyon was leading the charge against the Orb Mobile suits with Zechs heading towards his son to intercept him. However he received a call from the Professor aboard the Re.H.O.M.E.

"Zechs I need you to head to the Re.H.O.M.E right now."

"Professor…Epyon, Heavyarms and an unknown giant Gundam are attacking us. I don't have time."

"That is exactly why I am contacting you, because we both know the Tallgeese III cannot stand against the Epyon even with your skills. Your mobile suit is technologically inferior to the Epyon."

"I am well aware of that, but there is no point of me heading to your ship."

"Actually Zechs there is…it's early, but if we use the Tallgeese's operating data we can complete it." Erica suggested as she abruptly joined in on the conversation.

"Complete what?"

"It is Uzumi Nara Athha's will…the will of the Orb Union that he asked to be given to you when it was finished. It's time for you to receive."

"Go Zechs I'll hold off Epyon!" A voice said as the Nataku Gundam flew pass the Tallgeese moving to intercept Epyon.

"Wufei"

"I can take him."

"That is not what concerns me…your machine will be running dangerously low on power soon."

"I'll be victorious by the time you return." Wufei boldly declared.

"I'll hold you to that, but be careful."

"Your concerns are not required, but they are appreciated."

"I'll be back soon" Zechs said with a smile before he flew back into the colony harbor to board the Re.H.O.M.E while Wufei went to confront Epyon. Speaking of whom, Epyon was leading a trio of Serpent mobile suits against a group of M1 Astray mobile suits when the Taurus confronted him.

Nicholas knew his mother's machine when he saw it, so he ordered his men. "The rest of you go after the other mobile suits…I'll face this white machine on my own."

"Yes sir!"

"Remember…disable the machines, but don't kill the pilots. Understood Hilda?"

"That's not fair sir…you should be saying that to Mars." Hilda Harken pointed out as her teammate Mars Simeon laughed at the response.

"No you are the one with more of a bloodthirsty attitude."

Herbert Von Reinhardt simply stayed out of the argument as the trio moved passed Epyon and the Taurus to fight the M1 Astray mobile suits leaving Nicholas and his mother facing off against one another.

"Mother…I never imagined we see each other again on the battlefield like this." Nicholas began as his machine drew its beam sword.

"Nicholas, why are you helping Chairman Zala? If you really intend to help Lacus's movement then why aren't you with them?" Noin asked.

"It's because I am doing it for the PLANTs."

"What?"

"If I left with Lacus and the others then who was going to try to set things right at the PLANTs, even with Lacus's movement Patrick's political party virtually controls the PLANTs at this point? If any more soldiers leave the military for Lacus's faction will spark a civil war within the PLANTs, which will leave the colonies dangerously vulnerable to attack from the Alliance."

"But" Noin began, but was interrupted by the arrival of Wufei who charged the Epyon with its dual ended beam trident. "Wufei!"

Nicholas quickly parried the attack as Altron Gundam turned itself around to attack the crimson machine again. The two Gundams crossed blades with the other as the two machines struggled for supremacy over the other. Realizing a little more brute force was required to overpower his opponent, Epyon fired up its thrusters as it began pushing the Altron Gundam towards the outer wall of the colony.

Wufei managed to break away from Epyon before the two machines got close to the colony's wall by kicking the red Gundam in the chest with both feet and leaping over the enemy machine. Altron tried to stab Epyon's head with its beam trident as the Gundam flew over the red machine, but the Epyon evaded it by dropping downward away from the machine where it blocked it with its shield.

Epyon turned around and reached out with its whip trying to strike its enemy, but Wufei turned and countered by launching both dragon fangs at the Gundam. The first fang struck the tip of the whip stopping it while the other fang was trying to seize Nicholas's machine, but Epyon sliced the extended appendage in half after narrowly dodging it by side stepping the attack at the last minute.

"I expected no less from the child of Zechs Merquise." Wufei complimented.

"Likewise…I expected such skill from the pilot of Nataku." Nicholas said with a smile.

Meanwhile inside the colony Kira was fighting alone against the Wing Zero as the two machines were exchanging fire. The Freedom was flying low over the ground avoiding light shots of energy from the Wing Zero's Buster rifle. Kira countered by flipping his machine over and firing both the Freedom's plasma beam cannons in conjunction with its hip mounted rail cannons at the Wing Zero.

Rau divided to the ground to evade while the Wing Zero drew one of its beam sabers again before racing towards the Freedom. Kira continued firing at the Wing Zero even as the angelic machine managed to avoid each shot by a hair as it got closer.

Before putting away his Gundam's beam rifle, Kira fired a charged stream of energy from his rifle that carried the same destructive power as a fully charged shot from the Wing Gundam's buster rifle. Regrettably Rau managed to dodge the shot, but it delayed the Wing Zero long enough for Kira to draw his beam saber.

The two machines locked blades for a moment before the Freedom slammed its shield into Wing Zero's face to knock the Gundam back. Rau countered by pushing back with one of the Wing Zero's wings before attempting to cleave the Freedom in two, but Kira barely managed to fire both of his Gundam's rail cannons at point blank range knocking Wing Zero to the ground.

Kira hurried to strike Rau down with his beam saber, but the Wing Zero fired up its thrusters as it flew away from the Freedom missing its intended death blow while it flew with its back against the ground for a few moments before shooting back up into the air.

The Freedom took off after its opponent with its shield held out in front to defend against just about anything the Wing Zero could throw at it.

Around the same time Duo and Heero with Natarle riding shotgun inside his M1 Astray mobile suit after donning a space suit flew away from the Dominion. Heero was heading towards the Kusanagi where he was hoping he could drop Natarle off before joining the battle while Duo was also planning to drop off the drugs he had collected prior to the crew's evacuation of the derelict vessel.

Inside the harbor itself; Zechs landed the Tallgeese III inside the mobile suit hanger of the Re.H.O.M.E where the professor was waiting for him. After Zechs opened the cockpit of his machine the professor hurried to him and asked.

"Zechs use this to download a copy of the Tallgeese III's operation data." The Professor handed Zechs a small handheld computer with a cable to attach to the control panel. Without wasting a moment the Lightning Count completed the task and downloaded a copy of his machine's operation data. The Professor led the mobile suit pilot to one of the storage rooms on the ship where the crew stored and stockpiled mobile suit parts and various pieces of salvage they found.

In the back of the room was a Gundam constructed of a type of shinning polished pale sliver alloy.

"A Gundam…what is this doing here?"

"This one of the two machines Lord Uzumi had commissioned to be built in secret. The one before you is the ORB-00 Hikure; twin unit to the ORB-01 Akatsuki, but this unit in particular was attuned to you in design and weaponry."

"A machine designed especially for me."

"That's right…the developers use the Tallgeese III's combat data as a reference. This is the spirit of the Orb Union. Something he felt you would need when the situation demanded it."

Zechs looked up at the sliver Gundam as he looked it over. It was identical to the Akatsuki with a few design and cosmetic differences. Instead of gold, black and red the machine color scheme was sliver, black and blue similar to the Tallgeese III's color scheme.

The Gundam had a small shield on its left arm where a retractable heat rod whip was stored. On both forearms including the shield were Armure Lumiere mono-phase lightwave defense shields. Instead of one the Hikure Gundam had two Type 73J2 prototype twin beam sabers stored on top of the machine's hips while stored on the hips themselves were two Arbitrator compact high powered buster rifles, each rifle had a beam bayonet attached under the barrel of the weapon allowed them to be used a close range weapons if necessary. The rifles were capable of combining to form a twin barreled rifle for increased firepower.

It carried the usual MSM5D 12.5mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head for close quarters combat while on its back was the Owashi sky pack, which mounts two Type 73F modified high-energy beam cannons.

"How soon can we deploy this machine?" Zechs asked.

"We only need to complete its operations program and then it will be ready for combat."

"Let's hurry then." Zechs answered before he made his way to the Gundam's cockpit.

Outside the colony the Izumo was closing in on the Kusanagi as the Orb Battleship under the control of Gina was launching in his personal machine the MBF-P01 Astray Gold Frame Amatu. Launching from the battleship was ten MBF-M1A Astray followed by one GAT-X133 Sword Calamity, a GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue (modified for space combat), a GAT-333 Raider Full Spec and finally two GAT-01D Long Daggers.

"Captain we have a large number of enemy machines approaching ahead of us."

"How many?" Kisaka asked.

"They're…ten MBF-M1A Astray mobile suits and five unknown machines lead by the MBF-P01 Astray Gold Frame Amatu. There is an Izumo class ship right behind them."

"What? Are they here to help us?" Cagalli asked.

"I don't think so, because we're detecting laser designators from the Izumo."

"We're being hailed by the Amatu?" Erica said as Gina's face appeared on the overhead viewer. Gina was wearing a yellow and dark blue Orb flight suit.

"Princess Cagalli I must say I am happy to see you, but it's almost sad since this will be the last time I'll see you. More appropriately it will be the last time anyone else sees you alive."

"Gina why are you doing this? Why help ZAFT?"

"Mutual gain…once the Alliance has been destroyed the Orb Union will rise from the ashes and I'll rule the world."

"You think your small force is going to take control of the world from the PLANTs when they win the war."

"I may have a way, but right now I must eliminate the only one who could succeed me as the new leader of Orb. Open fire!" Gina ordered as the Izumo fired both of its Gottfried batteries followed up by the MBF-M1A Astray mobile suits firing their sniper rifles at the Orb ship and the mobile suits protecting it.

"Get the Strike Rouge prepared I am going out there." Cagalli said as she hurried off the bridge with Kisaka following after her to stop the young woman from doing something foolish. Inside the hall leading to the hanger Kisaka caught up to the young woman as he grabbed her by the arm.

"Cagalli what are you doing?"

"I am going out there if the battle continues the way it is going now then we're going to be destroyed?" Cagalli shouted as she wrestled free of Kisaka's grasp to hurry down the hall. But before the two could lock horns again a beam shot from one of the MBF-M1A mobile suits struck the side of the ship blowing creating a hole in the hull.

Cagalli grabbed onto the hand railing for dear light as she was nearly sucked out into space, but fortunately the emergency blast door came down right behind her sealing off the damaged hall. As she was breathing heavily from the near death experience she looked behind her and saw the door that had closed off the hall behind her thankful she wasn't on the other side when it came down, but that was when a horrible thought came to mind.

Cagalli looked outside one of the port windows that were close to where she was trying to see if Kisaka had been sucked outside when the hull was damaged by that last shot. She parried that Kisaka had survived the blast, but the blood drained from her face when she saw the lifeless form of a man she knew floating outside adrift among small pieces of the Kusanagi's hull.

"Oh dear god no!" Cagalli said as she broke down into tears.

Meanwhile Heero took off from the Kusanagi after just dropping Natarle off as Heero was heading towards the incoming rouge Orb forces, but stopped when he contacted the Archangel.

"Archangel where are the Strike, Dearka and the Freedom?"

"The Freedom went into the colony after the Buster and the Strike when Mwu sensed Commander Rau Le Creuset inside the colony." Murrue explained.

"Sensed?" Heero asked as the phasing Murrue used left him curious.

"Mwu doesn't know how, but he can sense him whenever he is nearby. He can sense Rau Le Creuset."

"I see, but what could be taking them this long?" Heero asked.

"It's the Wing Zero…it's inside the colony with the Duel Gundam. Kira and Mwu are fighting it right now." Lowe Gear answered as he was contacting the other ships just as Heero was asking for their whereabouts. "Sorry I was about to tell you guys when I ended up eavesdropping on your conversation."

"The Wing Zero is here too…that isn't good." Duo commented as he overheard the conversation.

"Rau must have been planning to launch a surprise attack on us using the Wing Zero, but I guess Mwu must have felt him coming and caught him before he had a chance."

"What are we going to do we're having a hard enough time fighting off ZAFT." DaCosta asked as the Eternal joined in on the conversation.

"Lowe I need you to come with me into the colony. We're going to help Kira stop the Wing Zero."

"Are you crazy?" Murrue shouted.

"That is a stupid question to ask." Duo muttered under his breath "Heero has done a long list of things that were both suicidal and crazy."

"Besides Lowe I got a plan…I'll explain on the way." Heero said as he flew straight into the colony to aid Kira with Lowe backing him up.

At the same time Sandrock had his hands full with not just the Heavyarms Gundam, but now Heine Westenfluss had joined in on the battle as he was providing assistance with his GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type. The situation was looking grim for Quatre as he was caught between two professional combat pilots and two GuAIZ mobile suits that were giving the two aces support.

Wufei and Nicholas continued fighting as the two Gundams continued exchanging blow after blow. Even with the loss of one arm Wufei managed to fight against Epyon and hold his own against the young pilot in a marvelous display of melee combat. Thanks to the unitizing of his double ended beam trident Wufei was preventing Epyon from landing any direct hits with its beam sword and whip.

Admits the battle Morgan was fighting off one of ZAFT's ace pilots while trying to cover

Inside the colony the battle between Kira and Rau grew more intense as the two machines battled on. As the minutes passed the fight between the two machines was becoming for destructive, but Dearka and Yzak were a different story.

Both pilots had disembarked their machines and were standing face to face in the middle of an old refinery a safe distance away from the battle between Wing Zero and the Freedom. However, not long after leaving his machine Yzak pointed a gun at his friend and former comrade declaring him a traitor.

It took some time, but Dearka managed to lay down his reasons for joining Lacus Clyne and the others to stop the war. Yzak listened to Dearka for the past several minutes as he told him of events that had transpired at Alaska and Orb and events leading up to the Mendel Colony.

"So Commander Waltfeld and Athrun have joined Lacus Clyne too."

"Yeah…so have I too."

"But why Dearka…why betray the PLANTs?"

"Listen I have intention of betraying the PLANTs, but I can't idly and follow orders when it only looks like we're trying to wipe out every single natural alive."

Dearka's statement surprised Yzak as he stood there motionless while over head a M1 Astray mobile suit and the Red Frame flew over head.

Kira used his own rifle to fire a charged shot to cancel out a shot fired from the Wing Zero's buster rifle. The resulting explosion blanketed a half-mile area with dust and smoke as both machines charged straight at the other. Moments later the two machines emerged from the cloud with the Wing Zero pushing the Freedom towards the ground.

The Freedom tired to break free, but it was unable to do so fast enough as it was slammed into the ground below by the Wing Zero. As the dust began to settle the Wing Zero ascended back into the air where it was preparing to fire its twin buster rifle at the Freedom.

"Hold it!" Heero shouted as he rushed at the Wing Zero with both beam sabers drawn.

"Another insect" Rau said darkly as he charged up the Buster rifle for a shot at full power. The Wing Zero kept its weapon pointed at Kira until the last moment when he turned it to fire on Heero as he approached in the M1 Astray. Heero evaded the shot as he took a swipe at the Wing Zero, but it evaded it just as the Gundam pilot had expected.

"Where do you hope to do with just one grunt mobile suit when I possess the powerful Wing Zero?" Rau mocked.

"I have faced Gundams before in lesser machines. This is machine no different."

"Really…let's find out!"

The two machines crossed swords as they engaged in a fierce melee battle. The two machines exchanged blows before the Wing Zero sliced off the left arm of the M1 Astray mobile suits. Rau started to smile again because he knew his victory was assured, but Lowe intervened at that moment while the Freedom was getting back up.

"Hold it right there!" Lowe attacked the Wing Zero with its blade raised over its head. With little choice the Wing Zero dropped the twin buster rifle before using its free arm to draw a second beam saber to defend itself from the Red Frame's attack. Kira's machine was back on its feet as the young man saw the two machines fighting the Wing Zero.

"Lowe, Heero!" Kira called out as the Freedom rose back up onto its feet.

Wing Zero fired up its thrusters as it kicked away the Red Frame before punching the head of the M1 Astray mobile suit knocking it clean off its shoulders. Lowe was getting back up as the M1 mobile suit fell to the ground, however Rau was firing on the Red Frame with his machine's machine cannons.

Lowe would have been hit a few seconds later, but a GOOhN shot up from the ground grabbing the Gundam's legs trying to pull it down.

"Diller! Get the hell away from that thing!" Lowe shouted in horror at Diller's attempts to use his machine to save Lowe from Rau's attack. Alas Lowe's warning came too late as Rau stabbed the GOOhN though the top of its head and into the cockpit where Diller was killed an instant before his machine exploded.

"DILLER!" Lowe shouted as the machine's remains fell to the ground below.

"You'll be joining him." Rau replied as he turned to finish the Red Frame with Kira about to resume his attack on the Wing Zero, but suddenly out of the blue the M1 Astray mobile suit leapt back up into the air wrapping its legs around the Gundam right before it detonated minutes later. Rau made no attempt to dodge it since he was fully aware of the fact that the Wing Zero's Gundanium alloy armor would be more than enough to protect him.

As the smoke from the explosion cleared the Red Frame tackled the Wing Zero as Kira was waiting for a clean shot at the enemy machine.

"That M1 pilot was desperate to kill me…a pity his efforts were in vain."

"Who says they were?" Lowe said with a cocky grin.

Confused at what Lowe meant for a moment, but suddenly the cockpit of the Wing Zero was opened by someone using the emergency hatch trigger. Heero leapt into the cockpit of his machine decking Rau in the face.

"Impossible!"

"No I planned it…I used to pilot the Wing Zero so I knew the machine better than anyone. My M1 was only being controlled by remote thanks to 8 from inside the Red Frame where was I. The M1's self destruction was only a diversion for me to reach the cockpit after the Red Frame tackled you." Heero explained before hitting Rau in the face again with his right hand.

Rau stood up after quickly drawing a handgun as he fired a bullet, which grazed the side of Heero's flight helmet, before hitting the cockpit interior wall. Heero knelt down and decked Rau in the face again with a punch hard enough to cause Rau to lose his balance causing him to fall from the Wing Zero's cockpit and seven feet to the ground below, but not before grabbing onto Heero's right arm and pulling him out of the machine with him.

If Heero had the full use of his left arm he would have grabbed onto the cockpit, but he had dislocated it when he leapt from the Red Frame and onto the Wing Zero. Both pilots landed on the ground below.

Despite minor injuries sustained from the fall, Rau picked himself up and ran to a nearby genetics laboratory. As Heero was picking himself up someone started firing several shots at him, Rau looked over his shoulder and saw Mwu coming after him with a handgun in his hand.

It wouldn't be long before Heero would join in the pursuit.

"Follow me…I shall personally deliver your requiems." Rau said as he ran into the building.

Heero took off his helmet before forcibly relocating his left arm with his right hand, Heero didn't make a sound as he painfully restored use of his left arm, before taking out a handgun he was carrying on his person to following Mwu into the building.

"Are you alright?" Mwu asked.

"I have been in worse shape." Heero replied as the two pilots raced into the building in pursuit of Rau.

Meanwhile Kira landed the Freedom near the damaged Strike Gundam, but before the young man disembarked from his machine Lowe contacted.

"Hey Kira…where are you going?"

"I am going to help Mwu and Heero capture that guy?"

"What about the Wing Zero?"

"Take it back to the Archangel we can't leave it out for anyone to take again."

"I'll take care of it, but" Lowe said as he eyed the Wing Zero still floating in mid-air a few feet off the ground. "I'll just have to find a way to get into the machine to shut it down so I can carry it."

"I'll leave that to you. Take care Lowe and thanks for the back-up."

"No problem…I am always glad to lend a hand."

Kira disembarked from the Freedom as he lowered himself to the ground before he ran towards the genetics lab, but on the way he ran into a young woman who was on her knees before the burnt wreckage of the GOOhN mobile suit.

She appeared to be around the age of fifteen or sixteen with a pageboy hair cut and willowy figure. The young woman had magenta colored hair and violet eyes. She was wearing dirty work jeans and a black T-shirt with brown gloves.

"Hey you can't stay here its too dangerous."

"But…my friend was killed by that guy in that winged mobile suit." The young woman said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I am sorry, but there is nothing you can do now. But you have to get out of here before more enemy machines head into the colony."

"But?"

Kira looked up and saw the Red Frame as he began waving the red machine down. Lowe saw the two youngsters and landed his machine before opening his cockpit.

"What is it Kira?"

"Lowe can you get her out of here?"

"Sure…in fact maybe Lunamaria can give me a hand with getting Wing Zero to the Archangel."

"Lunamaria?" Kira said as he said the young woman's name.

"She helped Diller work with his GOOhN so she should be more than able to help me get the Wing Zero to the Archangel I'll let her take 8 into the cockpit to plug him in. He should be able to keep the Zero System from activating while she is in there." Lowe noted as he laid the right hand of his machine on the ground offering to pick her up.

"Are you ok with that?" Kira asked as the sad young woman nodded her head. "Take care you two." Kira said before he ran towards the building to catch up with Mwu and Heero while Lunamaria walked onto the Red Frame's hand. After she was brought to the cockpit where Lowe handed her 8 she was taken to the Wing Zero.

Meanwhile inside the genetics lab; Mwu and Heero were hiding behind a statue representing a strain of DNA. Rau was nearby hiding in the shadows taunting them.

"Do you have any idea what this place is Mwu?"

"Why should I psycho?"

Rau fired three more gunshots at the two men before he shouted. "Oh it's such a crime for you not to know…I am surprised Heero hasn't told you. If I am not mistaken he should remember this place." Mwu paid no mind to Rau's raving rants, but another voice was calling out to them.

"Heero…Mwu where are you guys?"

"No…Kira!" Mwu shouted as Rau recognized the name the boy's full name as Kira Yamato. The masked man couldn't help but smile wickedly at his arrival. It didn't take Kira long to find the two men hiding behind the statue on the third floor of the building.

"Kira what the hell are you doing here?" Mwu demanded.

"I am sorry, but if anything happened to you what would I tell Murrue?"

"You're a damned fool, but I appreciate the concern."

"Kira get back to the Freedom and leave now!" Heero said with a voice carrying a sense of concern.

"Why?"

"Is it because he forgot to take the safety off his gun?" Mwu asked as Kira inspected his weapon confirming what Mwu had said.

"No…Kira shouldn't be here."

"But why?" Kira asked.

"How delightful of you to join us Kira Yamato? I would hate for you to suddenly leave now since there is so much we need to talk about. I simply must tell you about the special care we have placed your lover Fllay Allster in." Rau said with a grin hoping that last bit of information would ensure Kira would stay.

"What have you done with her?" Kira roared.

"Follow me into the unholy land ahead and I'll tell you." Rau answered as the trio of pilots heard footsteps running into a dark hallway close by. Without thinking Kira took off after Rau into the dark hall.

"Kira!" Mwu shouted as he and Heero went after him.

"You fool can't you see what he is doing?"

Kira stopped at the end of the hall where he entered a large room. The young coordinator was standing on a catwalk that went over a large pool of water that held large cylinder shaped machines inside the water with computer monitors, each showing a small unborn fetus, while on the left side of the room were several glass tubes. Each one had a deformed unborn child; each one had died at a certain point of development before they were born.

Heero arrived a moment later with Mwu right behind him. The Hawk of Endymion was shocked by the sight before him.

"What is this place?" Mwu asked as Heero turned to Kira and demanded.

"Kira I want you to return to the ship now!" Before Kira had a chance to reply a few more gun shots were fired at them from Rau who was still hiding in the shadows trying to stay out of sight.

"Does this place bring back memories Kira? You should know this place?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you were never told. This is where you and Nicholas Peacecraft were born."

"Don't listen to a word he says…no matter what don't believe a word of it." Mwu cautioned.

"Listen to him Kira…just get out of here Mwu and I can handle this." Heero demanded.

"But I need to know what happened to Fllay!" Kira said as he rushed straight across the catwalk towards the open door at the opposite side of the room.

"You idiot!" Mwu shouted.

Kira stopped at the door, but stepped to the side when Rau fired another round of bullets at him. After the bullets were fired he heard someone say…the voice was female.

"Someone hel" The woman was cut off as a hand went over her mouth. Kira looked down and saw Liam lying on the ground with a burse on his head. Kira hurried into the room and leapt over a couch to take cover behind it. Mwu and Heero entered the room and stood over Liam's unconscious form.

Suddenly Rau stepped out from the darkness, but he wasn't alone…he had a hostage.

"Drop your weapons or this young lady dies." Rau warned as he pushed the barrel of his gun against Kisato's head with one hand while he was using his arm and his left hand to hold her and cover her mouth at the same time. Judging by the look on the young woman's face the junk tech was scared.

Seeing no other way of saving the woman without getting her killed the two pilots hesitantly dropped their weapons. Kira also reluctantly dropped his gun a few moments later.

"Kick them away!" Rau instructed as the pilots did as he asked. "Good…I have no intention of killing any of you. After all I went through all of the trouble of leading you here. I want all of you to hear the whole story."

Rau pushed the gun against the woman's head harder as a signal for her to throw a large photo album of some kind to the ground followed by a small photograph in a clear plastic frame. Mwu recognized the picture of a man he saw after it fell out of the album while Kira recognized the small photograph in the frame.

"My dad?" Mwu muttered as Kira looked down at the photo and recognized it as the very same photo Cagalli had showed him a few days earlier.

Kira and Athrun had visited Cagalli while they were heading to Mendel to check on her. When they entered her cabin they found her sitting at her desk looking at a photo of a woman with long brown hair holding two infants.

"How are you doing Cagalli?" Kira began.

"Kisaka told us you hadn't left your cabin since the meeting. Is something wrong?" Athrun asked.

"No…nothing is wrong, but" Cagalli said quietly as she pushed the photo forward. "My father gave me this before I boarded the ship."

"A photo?" Kira said with a curious expression on his face as he picked it up.

"It's a woman holding two newborn infants. What is this about?" Athrun asked.

"Look on the back" Cagalli answered as Kira flipped the photo over and saw his name and Cagalli's name written on it.

"What?" A surprised Kira exclaimed.

"Before we parted my father said that you wouldn't be alone…you would be with your brother." A teary eye Cagalli said.

Athrun and Kira both agreed to not to worry about the photo and what Uzumi had told Cagalli since a simple photo didn't exactly mean much at the moment. However at the moment…Rau had now showed him a second photo exactly like the one Cagalli had shown him, which had now brought up a long list of questions.

"Tell me Kira…have you ever suspected that the people you know as mother and father were never your real parents? You and I Kira are both children unnaturally born into this world as a result of insatiable desires of men who toyed and destroyed life in this building all in the name of progress."

"I already heard about this from Canard!"

"I suspected as much, but I doubt you are fully aware of the extent your parents went to create you as their prefect child. At first when Athrun brought up your name I never suspected you were that child. I had always assumed the twins had died and only Nicholas had survived."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mwu demanded "Why is there a picture of my father here?"

Rau ignored Mwu's question as he continued. "Then I do not need to explain further…George Glenn was the first coordinator humanity knew. I wonder if anyone fully comprehends what that man had set into monition. I wonder if he realized just how much darkness spread across the world because of the chaos he unleashed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Today is the day my secret shall be revealed, I did not come into this world through natural birth…I was altered while still in the early embryonic stage. I am one of many disposables created to reach the goal that was YOU Kira! I am nothing but a clone created by that arrogant fool who believed he could thwart death itself with his money. Al Da Flaga, but I am nothing more than that man's defective clone."

"What?" A surprised Mwu said as this revelation even surprised Heero. "My dad's clone?"

"I was the first of many clones to be created for the sole purpose of being the ideal heir for that fool. In exchange for clones of himself he provided Professor Hibiki with unlimited research funding."

"But you can't be my dad's clone!"

"Then let me show you the truth!" Rau said as he took his hand off Kisato's mouth to reach for his mask. The ZAFT commander pulled it off revealing his face to everyone in the room. Heero saw the resemblance between Mwu and Rau as did Mwu himself. "I am surprised you don't remember me Mwu…we had met long ago before we met again on the battlefield. It was the night before I guided a mob to your family mansion where your father and mother were burned alive."

"What…that was you?" Mwu shouted as he remembered the face of a young man with short blonde hair wearing a blue suit a night before his father and mother had died when his home was burned to the ground by an angry mob.

"As for the children used to further his experiments they were either acquired from women who had their children removed by means of abortions or had willing offered their children as sacrificial lambs in hopes of the child becoming a success. Many of them died, but around the same time when you were inserted into the artificial womb Zechs and his wife were fooled my Ulen allowing him to use his child in his experiments because he was running low on testing material. Your father was a truly wicked man, so desperate to create the prefect being that he was willing to steal and use the children of others to fulfill his desires." Rau said as his words were having an impact on him.

Although Kira was aware of the true circumstances of his birth, but seeing what his father had done in order to make him what he was now horrified the young man. Kira stood frozen by what he had learned.

"Shut up!" Mwu roared.

Rau began laughing as he continued. "People pay a great price for this dream, so of course they wanted it to come true. No one ever wants to see their dreams shattered. So is that what drove them on…people demanded that their hopes and dreams come true no matter what? And what did people gain from this, what did they get, and what was the result of their dreams?" Rau paused for a moment as both Kira and Heero were both frozen in places taking in what Rau was saying.

"They thirsted for knowledge, they sought to protect their desires and ultimately they forgot why they were doing it. Even as they proclaimed their reverence for human life, they began toying with and eventually they began destroying it!"

"SHUT UP!" Mwu shouted as he wanted to do nothing more than jump at Rau to kill the nihilistic man, but the threat of Kisato's life being ended in an instance is what held him back.

"No matter what we learn, no matter what we obtain, nothing ever changes, nothing. People are amazing that way don't you agree Heero?" Rau asked with a look of madness on his face. "They become envious, hate each other, and destroy each other. If that is what they truly desire then why don't they simply exterminate each other?"

"What gives you the right to sound so superior?"

"I am the only one who has earned that right. In the entire universe I alone have the right to judge all of humanity!"

"Cut the crap you crackpot!" Mwu shouted.

"The final door is about to open and I am the one opening it. Then the world we know will come to an end. This world full of insatiable desires will end and conceited fools who struggle within it will finally have their wish come true."

"I won't let you!" Kira roared as Heero glared at the psychopath.

"Hah…do you really think you can prevent what is about to happen? No one can do anything about for the world full of hatred is engulfing the universe." Rau turned his attention onto Kira as he said "Since you were so kind to come all the down here Kira Yamato I'll tell you what became of your friend Fllay Allster. She has been made into a living weapon by Patrick Zala to use with the new Regenerate Gundam."

"He did what?" A horrified Mwu shouted.

"Even as I speak she is attacking her former friends…the process we used to make her into what she is now has stripped her of any linger sense of individuality. She is nothing more than a killing machine linked directly to a built in Zero System." Rau's revelation of what has become of Fllay horrified Heero, Mwu and Kira in particular.

"Does Nicholas know about this?" Heero asked.

"No…he would have fought against something like this. He has no idea of what we had done to that girl. As for the boy I arranged for him to be sent back to the Alliance. As far as anyone else knows he was killed during his trip to the military academy." Rau answered. "But I wonder will your friends win and kill her or will she kill them?"

"No!" Kira shouted.

"I think we had talked enough...here is your friend back. Ponder what I said!" Rau said as he began laughing manically as he pushed Kisato into Heero and Mwu before knocking three jars filled with various chemicals. The resulting reaction created a large smokescreen allowing Rau to quickly escape.

By the time the pilots regained their sense of direction…Rau was already long gone as he was already exiting the building. Meanwhile the Hikure Gundam was flying out of the Mendel Colony harbor and was heading towards the battle to even the odds.

A/N: this is perhaps the longest chapter I had ever made, but there was so much I had to get into it. Next Wing Zero is back in Heero's hands, Zechs is out and about in his new machine. How will Kira react now that he knows the identity of the pilot of the Regenerate Gundam?


	48. Chapter 48 Divinity

Chapter 48

Divinity

Outside the colony Athrun was holding his own against the massive Regenerate Gundam. After narrowly evading the giant mobile suit's left foot mounted beam sword Athrun scored a direct hit as he sliced off the Gundam's left leg. The Justice spun around and took off the Gundam's right arm before taking one of its beam boomerangs and throwing it cutting the Regenerate Gundam's head.

Athrun smiled as he was finally making progress against the giant Gundam, but his smile disappeared when the Regenerate flew away to rendezvous with a large pod flying towards it. Before Athrun had a chance to attack it the pod burst open and a new pair of arms and legs and a head for the Regenerate Gundam emerged.

The Gundam's backpack component detached from the damaged components and quickly attached itself to its new replacement parts. Athrun was frustrated with the enemy machine, but he didn't have much time to dwell on it as the Regenerate Gundam fired its hyper impulse cannon at the Justice.

However a barrage of missiles struck the side of the giant machine, the Regenerate Gundam turned and saw Kaite Madigan in his GINN firing on the giant machine. At the same time the Red Frame was flying into the Kusanagi's hanger with the Wing Zero following it while the crimson machine was carrying the Gundam's twin buster rifle. Lowe disembarked from the Red Frame to grab 8 followed by Lunamaria leaving the machine as she was lead into a break room to rest.

Meanwhile inside the colony the Duel Gundam was exiting the colony from the other harbor to return to Gondwana to drop off Rau before heading into the battlefield. The last thing Dearka had said to him before he left repeated in his mind.

"Yzak…we're leaving I need you to home in on my signal. I need pick up." Rau ordered over Yzak's wrist communicator on his flight suit. Dearka began walking back to his own machine.

"I may not be as devoted to the cause as those two are, but I am going to do what I can to help them. Right now we have nothing more to talk about. I am going?" Dearka standing at the feet of his machine when he said "If leaving ZAFT makes me your enemy then shoot me"!

"But you are being deceived."

"I wonder which one of us is really being deceived?" As Dearka ascended the cable up to the cockpit of the Buster, but before going inside he said "I rather not fight you if I can help it. Take care Yzak." Less than a moment later Dearka took off leaving Yzak alone.

Zechs began attacking the ZAFT mobile suits as he shot off their heads and their arms disabling them. Since it seemed that Nicholas's men were avoiding killing any of their mobile suit pilots, Zechs extended the same courtesy to the pilots under his command. The GuAIZ mobile suits fired their beam rifles in vain at the sliver Gundam only for their beam rifles to be reflected right back at them.

Eventually the enemy machines realized their rifles were useless against the Hikure Gundam. A pair of Serpents moved in to attack with beam sabers, but Zechs outmaneuver the heavy mobile suit as he shot the head off of one before activating the beam bayonet to slice off the head of the second machine.

Once his path to Epyon was cleared, Zechs put away his rifle and drew his beam sabers.

Wufei's battle was reaching a conclusion as the Altron Gundam's power was seconds away from running out. Despite having only one arm to fight back with, Wufei fought well and came close to landing several direct hits…they were always close, but Epyon caught and blocked them.

"Wufei…pull back your machine is in need of resupplying and maintenance."

"I can continue!" Wufei declared.

"Stop lying Wufei…you can continue, but Nataku has reached its limits. In another fifty seconds your machine's power will be completely drained. Return to the ship for repairs."

Wufei…reluctantly broke away from the battle and flew away, but before Epyon could pursue the damaged Gundam…Nicholas detected an unknown machine approaching him.

"Nicholas…it seems we were meant to fight one another eventually." Zechs said as he hailed his son from his Hikure Gundam.

"I like the new machine father…the polish sliver body is a nice touch. What's the name of your new machine?" Nicholas asked.

"This is the ORB-00 Hikure."

"Hikure…Japanese for nightfall."

"I rather not fight you, but I can't allow you to harm Lacus or any of our allies."

"Father you misunderstand me." Nicholas said as the two Gundams locked blades and began exchanging beam sword strikes while exchanging words.

"How so?"

"I can't go into details without risking someone listening in, but you should know that I am against genocide. I could usurp Patrick from power and take over the PLANTs myself, but with ZAFT trying to push more towards the mass production of mobile dolls. I would like nothing more than to send that screw ball to the loony bin, but any attempt to remove Patrick from power at this point will result in a civil war within the PLANTs which would weaken our efforts to fight off the Alliance. Not to mention a large majority of the PLANTs still call for the blood of every Natural out there. Lacus has the untapped influence needed to change that."

"Is that why you have been protecting Lacus from the shadows?"

"Yes"

"That can't be your only reason?" Zechs pointed out.

"You're right…there is another reason I have been unable to move against Patrick."

"What would that be?"

"He has GENESIS."

"GENESIS?"

"Patrick's private super weapon makes the cannons the Barge and Libra had look like pop guns."

"What kind of weapon is GENESIS?"

"GENESIS is short for **G**amma **E**mission by **N**uclear **E**xplosion **S**timulate **I**nducing **S**ystem. It is a massive gamma-ray laser cannon…imagine a gigantic burst of intense radiation powerful enough to eradicate everything in its path. Now imagine what would happen if a weapon like that was fired at Earth. All life would be completely destroyed, not even bacteria would survive if that weapon was fired at Earth."

"What why haven't you destroy it then?"

"I would have if I knew where Patrick was hiding it. The whole thing is not only protected by thick layers of Phase Shift Armor, but it is currently being concealed by Mirage Colloid. Even if I had mustered enough support to seize power from him there is still the weapon. If his followers got a hold of it they could not only fire it at Earth, but could fire it at the PLANTs. It's a frightening thought that a genocidal maniac like Patrick has control of such a weapon isn't father?"

"Indeed it is!" Zechs said as he and his son continued struggling against one another in their Gundams.

Epyon turned its right wrist while holding its beam sword as it was using fancy swordsman strikes and parries to throw the Hikure Gundam off, but Zechs being an experienced combat veteran was able to stay one step ahead of his son's combat skills. Technologically, Zechs has the advantage, but in terms of skills and mastery of the Zero System both pilots were about even.

Zechs nearly beheaded Epyon when he activated the beam saber blade emitter on the bottom of his dual ended beam saber's hilt as the Hikure Gundam was making a forward-side swipe with the bottom blade coming dangerously close to taking Epyon's head off, but luckily for Nicholas he backed away from his father's machine when he realized he was too dangerously close to him which saved him from the Epyon suffering potential damage.

Epyon countered attacked by lashing out with his retractable heat rod whip, but Zechs deflected by knocking the whip away with the Hikure's own retractable heat rod whip. Hikure fought back with firing its two beam cannons mounted on its flight pack, but Nicholas batted the beams right back at their sender. However he discovered the special coating on the machine's armor, which came dangerously close to hitting Epyon.

As the battle between father and son dragged on the Freedom emerged from the colony heading for battlefield while the Buster was flying towards the Archangel with Heero and Mwu on board as the artillery Gundam was carrying the damaged Strike Gundam towards the Archangel. As the Buster approached the Archangel; Kira was frantically searching for the Regenerate Gundam.

Eventfully Kira found the giant mobile suit fighting against his friend Athrun. Horrified by the situation, Kira recklessly rushed forward to stop his best friend from killing Fllay while the Buster and the Strike successfully made it back aboard the Archangel.

Meanwhile at the Gondwana, Rau hurried to the mobile doll control room where an angry Supreme Chairman was waiting for him. After Rau entered the room Patrick Zala's chair turned around leaving the unmasked commander face to face with a man who was clearly unhappy about what had happened inside the colony.

"What the hell happened in there Rau Le Creuset how the hell did you lose the Wing Zero?"

"Forgive me sir…we met with opposition from the Freedom, the Strike and an unknown red mobile suit paired with one of the Orb Union's new mass produced machines. Its oblivious they knew we were coming."

"How is that possible? Is what you were suggesting about Nicholas Peacecraft true…he is a spy for the Orb Union?"

"It seems that way, how else could the enemy have known about our plans?" Rau explained.

"I guess this act roots out the traitor in our mists…put me on the international distress channel." Patrick ordered as he adjusted a nearby communication control board near the door leading into the room.

"Yes sir"

"Attention all forces of the renegade Clyne Faction…you are hopelessly out matched and outnumbered. Surrendered or be destroyed!" Patrick declared.

"Father" Athrun said as he recognized his father's voice.

"Surrender Lacus Clyne and I'll spare your followers."

Athrun's short term distraction gave the Regenerate Gundam the opening it needed to knock Athrun's Gundam out of the way allowing the machine to transform into its mobile armor mode and fly straight at the Eternal. As the massive Gundam approached it became obvious that it had no intention of slowing down…it was going to ram it.

Athrun didn't have enough time to stop it because the enemy Gundam had a head start, but just seconds before the giant mobile suit could ram the Eternal…Epyon intervened as it rammed into the Regenerate Gundam in its mobile armor mode, but it transformed back into its mobile suit mode at the last second.

Kira stopped just meters away from the Eternal as he stood over the pink vessel concerned about Fllay and Lacus.

Once the two machines made contact, Epyon whipped out its beam sword and sliced off the front of the Regenerate Gundam causing the mobile suit to veer upward away from the ship. Standing in front of the pink vessel's bridge Nicholas stood his ground as his father approached surprised by his son's actions.

"So Commander Le Creuset was right about you; you are a traitor to the PLANTs."

"I am a traitor to the PLANTs. You had the former chairman wrongfully executed for a crime he didn't commit. It was impossible for Siegel Clyne to have known about the true target of Operation Spit break and even after everyone on the council had become aware of it there is no way the naturals could have had enough time to build a Cyclops System under the JOSH-A base at Alaska even you should have figured that one out."

"Be quiet you insolent traitor!" Patrick snapped. "None of that matters…you are a traitor and you will be executed."

"You really have lost it thinking you can take me on Patrick, the Alliance couldn't stop me what makes you think you can stop me?"

"I took the liberty of preparing myself in the event Rau's predictions about you turned out to be correct. I had originally planned to test your loyalty by having you kill your own parents, but now that you have shown your true colors my army will destroy you!" Patrick flipped a switch on his control console as the Gondwana deactivated his Mirage Colloid…as did fourteen mobile doll carriers that been following them.

The bay doors on the carriers opened as ten mobile dolls from each carrier including one hundred additional troops from the Gondwana were deployed. Two hundred and forty mobile doll units were advancing towards both Nicholas's men and the gathered forces of the Lacus Clyne faction and her allies.

The mobile doll army consisted of one hundred and twenty Virgo II mobile dolls and the rest were Tora mobile suits converted to mobile dolls.

"Oh shit" Duo commented as he saw the mobile doll army heading towards them.

"We have handled worse." Trowa commented as he and the rest of Nicholas's men stopped fighting Lacus and her allies before turning their attention to the mobile doll threat.

"Lacus…take your forces and leave this area immediately. We'll cover your escape!" Nicholas said as Epyon transformed back into its mobile armor mode and flew straight at the army of mobile dolls. The Serpents and Tora's that were still combat ready followed their commander into battle.

"But Commander Peacecraft; are you're out of your mind? Even you can take on a force that large." Andrew shouted out.

"I'll fight them with everything I got. Just get Lacus out of here." Nicholas ordered as he switched back to mobile suit mode once he was within attack range of the mobile dolls. Charging into the ranks of the enemy machines swinging his beam sword he cut down the first two mobile dolls.

The other enemy machines began to converge on the crimson mobile suit, but the Serpents followed by a few Tora machines piloted by human pilots joined the battle. Trowa joined them as he fired a volley of missiles at the mobile dolls trying to support his comrades. With no one interested in helping while the ZAFT forces that were not directly under Nicholas's command were wondering if attacking one of their greatest aces who believed Lacus was innocent regarding what happened with Operation Spit Break while others were contemplating aiding the mobile dolls.

As the battle progressed Athrun opened up a communication line on the international distress channel to speak to his father. "Father, are you really sure Lacus is a traitor!" Athrun demanded.

"Athrun…what the hell are you doing with those traitors?"

"I can't believe you had your own best friend gunned down. Nicholas is right about him…you were so tight lip about the true target of Operation Spit Break that it was impossible for him to had known about it well in advance enough for the Alliance to have installed a Cyclops System under their base."

"Be quiet…you don't understand anything!"

"I think you are the one who doesn't understand a thing. Panama and Alaska, you meet power with more power. Exactly how far are you planning to go with this war…how many more people have to be killed!"

"Who the hell filled your brain with garbage?" Patrick roared.

"Answer me father, how far are you planning on taking this war?"

"You pathetic fool how could you have forgotten? This war will only end when every single natural is dead!"

His father's response surprised Athrun as did the ZAFT pilots listening to the conversation, not to mention the Alliance pilots abandoned by the fleeing fleet were eavesdropping on the conversation as well.

"What? Did you really just mean that…until every last natural is dead?" A horrified Athrun asked.

"Of course, why do you think we have been fighting this war? How could you have lost sight of that…this war will only end once we have eliminated all of them?" Patrick shouted as Athrun was growing angry with his father following this latest revelation. His hands became tense while his grip on the Gundam's controls tightened.

Without another word Athrun charged into the mobile doll army and ferociously attacked a trio of Virgo II mobile dolls as he cut them down with his double ended beam saber.

"You fool do think you can defy me!" Patrick snapped.

"I don't think…I know! What the Atlantic Federation did to Junius Seven is inexcusable, but that doesn't justify launching a campaign of genocide against all naturals when there are natural nations like Orb who didn't even want to be involved with the war, but the Alliance dragged them into it. You think wiping out all naturals will make our world better because we're an evolved species…all you are doing father is bringing us down to the Blue Cosmos's level. If you keep this up you'll make us no better than the monsters that destroyed Junius Seven." Athrun shouted as he struck down two Tora mobile doll machines with his beam boomerangs.

"You pathetic fool!" Patrick snapped again.

"He is right you know!" A new voice commented.

"Who is this?" Patrick demanded.

A short laugh followed by George Glenn's face appearing on the screen. "I only called for the creation of more coordinators because I was proud of the part I had played. It was my wish that the coordinators who would come after me would help better humanity; or rather coordinate their next step of evolution."

"Impossible…you can't be him…he died years ago!" Patrick declared as he was obviously surprised by the sudden appearance of George Glenn.

"My body perished, but thanks to my closet friends my mind was perfectly preserved inside a special containment unit. I would have remained asleep, but thanks to a little help from a certain professor I am alive…in a matter of speaking."

"We don't need to help humanity we are the new humanity!" Patrick roared as his anger was reaching its boiling point.

"No you're not…I am well aware of the reproductive problems later generation coordinators have been having. How can you be a whole new species when you never even evolved to begin with?" George Glenn noted as he said almost the exact same words Siegel Clyne had said to Patrick.

"You bastard…shut up I will not listen to any more of this trash." Patrick shouted before saying "Attention all forces loyal to ZAFT…if you do not join in the attack with the mobile dolls in the next ten seconds you will be considered traitors and fired upon."

Everyone was stunned by Patrick declaration, but their shock turned to horror as Patrick sudden gave the mobile dolls new orders to eliminate the other ZAFT mobile suits which were not activity taking part in the battle against Epyon and the Eternal. Several mobile suits that were caught off guard were shot down by the mobile dolls, others barely managed to avoid getting hit by the pilotless machines' attacks.

"Patrick you bastard!" Nicholas shouted before cleaving another mobile doll in half.

"Anyone who doesn't follow my orders will be executed as traitors!"

"You really have lost your mind haven't you Patrick Zala!" Heero added as he fired the Wing Zero's Twin Barrel Buster Rifle at the army of mobile dolls destroying a dozen including two transport ships announcing the Wing Zero's return to battle in the hands of its rightful owner.

"The Wing Zero!"

"Chairman we have incoming…three Nazca class ships approaching from the other side of the colony moving towards us."

"What I didn't call for reinforcements"

"Correction Chairman Zala we're here to provide reinforcements for Lacus Clyne and Nicholas Peacecraft." A new voice added as the Testament Gundam lead a large group of Serpents and Tora units against ZAFT's mobile dolls along with the Sword Calamity Gundam with its served arm replaced with a temporary make-shift replacement.

"Sir at this point we have completely loss our advantage." Rau pointed out.

"What do you mean…we still have an army?"

"That may be so sir, but the mobile dolls are being swiftly eliminated by the combine efforts of Epyon, Wing Zero, the Justice, the Freedom and the other Gundams. They are completely outmatched against pilots using the Zero System."

"If we leave now they will come after us!"

"I doubt it…we still have both GENESIS and the GENESIS Alpha. Even if they decide to launch an all out attack against us our men stationed at both cannons will fire it at Earth if you die or you get captured. Not to mention we have Providence, Regenerate and Morpheus."

"Very well we'll retreat from this battle…we'll leave the mobile dolls in auto pilot mode to cover our escape. Engage Mirage Colloid and have our escorts cover our escape as well if necessary."

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile the battle was quickly turning to the Gundam pilot's favor as one by one each of the mobile dolls were being rapidly defeated by the combined efforts of the Gundam pilots, but Gina was fighting against the Orb mobile suits with his own forces providing support. In the mists of the battle Cagalli launched from the Kusanagi inside the Strike Rouge equipped with the aile striker pack.

The Strike Rouge was recently assembled from spare parts meant for the Strike Gundam and was refitted with the new Operation System Kira created for naturals to use with mobile suits. The only difference between the Rouge and the Strike was that it had an improved battery and a pink and red color scheme.

Cagalli's eyes were red from the tears she had shed when she realized Kisaka had been killed saving her life, but more so she was out in the Rouge to avenge his death. She managed to defeat some of the enemy Astray mobile suits with relative ease, but behind her Gina recognized the lion seal on the Gundam's left shoulder as belonging to Cagalli.

Unknown to the young woman…the Gold Frame was quietly sneaking up behind her using its Mirage Colloid to conceal itself from the Strike Rouge as it prepared to seize the mobile suit with its wings to sap it of the machine's energy. Just a second before Gina would have struck the Strike Rouge…the Testament Gundam appeared above the young woman's Gundam and fired several shots from its beam handgun.

At first the shots seemed to have been aimed at Cagalli, but the shots flew over her machine's head hitting the Gold Frame.

Had Gina not realize the danger at the last minute the Gold Frame would have been destroyed in that instant, but instead the Orb Nobleman barely managed to avoid receiving a death blow. The Gold Frame lost its right arm and its left waist was damaged by grazing shot. Cagalli turned around as the Mirage Colloid the Gold Frame was using deactivated as Gina tried to pull away.

"How did that mobile suit know I was here?" A shaken Gina shouted.

"Your plan of attack was obvious." The pilot of the Testament Gundam replied before ramming into the Gold Frame while its Trikeros Kai was opening its claw hand up before seizing the head of the Orb mobile suit. In one motion the crimson machine tore the Gold Frame's head clear off the machine's shoulders before preparing to deal a final blow.

Luckily for Gina a pair of Astray mobile suits intervened before the Testament Gundam could finish off its target. The two machines tackled the red Gundam allowing Gina to break away and escape leaving the two M1A Astray mobile suits to be taken out by the ZAFT Gundam. Not long afterwards the Orb Union solders under Gina's command started to retreat from the battle.

Cagalli was more than willing to pursue them, but the Testament Gundam blocked her path preventing her from going after them.

"Let me go!" The Princess demanded.

"Getting yourself killed will accomplish nothing." The pilot of the ZAFT machine replied.

"Lady Cagalli please stop at once…if you get yourself killed now then Kisaka's death will have been in vain. He died protecting you." Juri Wu Nien said trying to reason with the young woman as her mobile suit took hold of the young woman's shoulder. Before Cagalli could protest any further the Strike Rouge sudden powered down.

"What's going on?"

"I activated the emergency fail-safe switch I had placed aboard the Strike Rouge. It is designed to be triggered by remote from the Kusanagi in the event certain inexperienced pilots attempt to take the Strike Rouge into battle without receiving permission from me." Erica Simmons answered over an open communication channel.

"Damn it…I can't let them get away."

"I am sorry Cagalli, but we cannot afford a reckless pursuit right now. We have a large force of mobile dolls we still need to contend with." Erica pointed out.

Meanwhile the battle continued as the remaining mobile dolls were being routed by the combined efforts of the Gundam pilots, but another unexpected ally arrived on the scene to aid in the destruction of the remaining mobile dolls. The newest arrival was a mobile suit of unknown design, but yet it seemed to be a large white and plum colored mobile suit with a large set of wing binders on its shoulders.

"Captain Ades, we have incoming…one unknown machine approaching fast from the starboard."

"Have the mobile dolls intercept it immediately!" Ades ordered as mobile doll Serpents and Virgo II units surrounded the Vesalius as the ship was attempting to retreat from the battlefield with the two Laurasia class ships, but they were being pinned down by Alexander and the other Nazca class ships that had sided with Nicholas and Lacus Clyne.

Thanks to the plant defensors on the Virgos the pilotless machines were able to shield the fleeing Vesalius from the White Fang faction's assault on the ZAFT ship. However the unknown machine closed in on them leaving the ZAFT machines whose side it is on.

"What is that thing…is it a new model?" A ZAFT pilot asked.

"There is no data on it."

Suddenly ten small beam guns emerged from underneath the tail binder of the mobile suit as they began flying around the Virgos shooting them in the backs after flying around the planet defensors protecting them and the Vesalius from attack. The mobile dolls were being quickly gunned down while the white mobile suit attacked a Serpent with a pair of beam sabers in its hands.

From a distance, Yzak Jule could only watch from a video monitor of a probe left behind transmitting images of the battle and what was happening to the mobile dolls and forces they left behind. Yzak couldn't stand the sight of what had happened…first Chairman Zala turned and began firing on their own men and then now they were abandoning the rest of them to cover their escape. The thought alone behind the action was unthinkable

Yzak had tried to convince Commander Le Creuset and Chairman Zala to turn around and rescue them, but his request fell on deaf ears.

"Sir the mobile dolls assigned to protect us have been wiped out!" A crew member on the Vesalius's bridge shouted as alarms began resounding throughout the ship.

"Captain we have just lost CWIS turrets three through nine and our main guns have been disabled by the enemy."

"Captain Ades we have been surrounded by the enemy we can't hold out for much longer."

Fredrick Ades stood at his post quietly before shouting "Abandoned ship…I repeat all hands abandon ship." Not wasting a second the crew members left their stations as they piled out of the bridge in a hurried terrified frenzy while Captain Ades made his way to the helm controls. Taking a communication headset left behind by one of the fleeing crewmen Ades gave the surviving mobile dolls nearby new orders while at the same time he turned the ship around.

The Vesalius was changing direction, instead of fleeing it was heading straight towards the Eternal while at the same time it was picking up speed…Ades had set the ship on a collision course with Eternal intending to take Lacus Clyne down with him. The mobile suits and ships quickly realized what Ades was doing, so in response they threw whatever they could at the Nazca class ship trying to stop it from reaching it target.

The white mobile suit spread out its ten funnels before unleashing a bombardment on the ship's engines trying to stop it while the mobile suit itself destroyed the bridge by impaling it with its beam saber. Even with the bridge destroyed the ship continued forward while internal explosions had begun to erupt within the ship.

As for the engines another of the mobile dolls that were nearby had surrounded them using their pilotless bodies as shields to protect the engines. The ZAFT mobile suits engaged the Virgo and Tora mobile dolls that had massed around the dying ship's engines at close range in hopes of hacking their way through their ranks to take out the engines directly.

Fortunately…A charged buster rifle shot through the middle of the vessel delivering the final blow to the Vesalius as the ship erupted into a giant fireball destroying most of the mobile dolls. The ZAFT pilots had managed to back away in time so they avoided getting caught up in the blast.

Wing Zero turned its twin barrel buster rifle on the remaining two Laurasia class ships and quickly finished them off before they could even think about conducting any kamikaze runs against the Eternal. With those ships destroyed…all that was left was to mop up the remaining mobile dolls units.

Meanwhile the battered remains of the Earth Alliance fleet that had fled Mendel in the wake of the disastrous operation that befell them; aboard one of the surviving Nelson class ships, Azrael was placing a small disc he had received from the young man they had discovered in a ZAFT escape pod…the young man his insider Rau Le Creuset had mentioned he would leave for him to find.

He had prayed the information on the disc would not only help him turn the tide of the war, but could at least spare him the wraith of the higher ups of the Logos organization he worked for.

As if his prayer had been heard by god…technical specifications and blueprints for the Epyon, Wing Zero, The Freedom, Regenerate, Testament, Dreadnought and Justice mobile suits appeared on the screen as well as technical details for not only the Neutron Jammer Canceller and how to create Gundanium Alloy, but all of the information on the Zero System the Atlantic Federation would need to begin their own development of the pilot interface system.

Azrael day turned around for once as he held both hands to the sides of his head as he began laughing gleefully like a crazed lunatic before shouting "PREFECT!"

After the last mobile doll was destroyed all of the ZAFT soldiers that been abandoned by Patrick and marked to be traitors were now unsure of what to do since going back now would mean the death penalty. At the same time the unknown white mobile suit that had intervened and assisted them disappeared, but from their cockpits Nicholas, Mwu and Zechs felt that their unknown rescuer was still somewhere near by…they were not sure how, but they felt it.

"Commander Peacecraft" Lacus began over an open communication line "I want to thank you and your men for your assistance."

"Not at all Miss Lacus"

"But I have to ask…just what exactly are your intentions?"

"My intentions if you will is to keep you alive...it's as simple as that."

"Nothing is simple with you." Athrun said as he jumped in on the conversation.

"It is because Lacus is meant to lead the people towards the path of peace. It is the future Epyon showed me and I wish to make it happen. Otherwise humanity, both naturals and coordinators alike, will be destroyed."

"Is that what Epyon showed you?" Heero asked.

"Yes and the future where humanity dies…is something I don't want to see made into reality. The only way for that to happen is to keep Lacus Clyne alive."

"I see, but what exactly are you planning now."

"Are you planning on joining us?" Duo asked out of the blue.

"It wouldn't be wise for me to join you. If our forces combine together then we'll be a very large target for the Alliance and ZAFT to hunt down more easily. Besides with me running around now ZAFT will be more concerned about getting rid of me than Lacus since to them I am far more dangerous than she is. That should give all of you a chance to lay low for a little while."

"He has a point." Andrew commented. "While Lacus's influence is strong over the people of the PLANTs, Nicholas's influence is virtually cemented with most of the ZAFT military. If people find out the truth about what Patrick did…well our groups are going to start seeing more members and there a even stronger prospect of a civil war breaking out back at the PLANTs."

"So bad news for Patrick then" Duo said as he began flying his Gundam back to the Archangel for maintenance and recharge.

"Maybe, but he still has GENESIS." Nicholas said as he reminded his father of the deadly superweapon that was in Patrick Zala's possession.

"GENESIS" Athrun asked.

"I'll explain later, but I believe we should leave this area immediately before either ZAFT or the Alliance comes back with reinforcements." Zechs advised.

"Then I will take my men and we'll depart from this area ourselves." Nicholas said as he sent a text message to the Alexander to launch signal flares to recall their mobile suits. Meanwhile Lacus opened a secure line with the Freedom and began speaking to Kira who judging by his appearance was in rouge shape…not physically, but mentally.

"Kira…are you alright?"

Kira didn't respond until Lacus asked again. "I am alright…I wasn't injured."

Lacus knew something was wrong with Kira, but decided to wait until later to find out more. After ending communications the Freedom flew towards the Eternal while it turned its head to look at Epyon…Kira glared at the red machine while Epyon looked right back at him. Tensions were growing between the two pilots.

"If you do not mind I wish to join you Miss Lacus." The pilot of the Testament Gundam offered as he asked Lacus on a secure line with the Eternal.

"What? But I thought you were with White Fang…you know one of Nicholas's followers?" Andrew asked.

"No I am actually what you can simply call a good citizen doing civil duty. After all I have nothing better to do." The pilot of the red machine joked.

"Ok, but we're not going to let a stranger board any of our ships."

"I see…then it's only proper I introduce myself." The pilot answered as he removed his helmet revealing his face. He had short blonde curly hair and blue eyes as he looked up at the monitor and spoke his name. "My name is Char Aznable."

A/N: Yes I am brining Char into it, but next chapter will shed some light on how this group arrived and answer how. (On the side note it doesn't involve cryo-tubes) I will provide a hint…the winged whale. I would like to thank you all for your patience and I appreciate the reviews…I am hoping to get the next chapter out soon.


	49. Chapter 49 New Alliances

Chapter 49

New Alliances

About a day later after the ships of the Clyne faction departed from Mendel and the members of White Fang left the area heading towards the Debris belt to seek refuge until repairs can be made and the group can plan out their next moves. Standing on the bridge with Trowa…Nicholas was looking over a map with the ZAFT elite pilots who had decided to join him. Present with him on the bridge aside from the captains of the other vessels were Mikhail Coast, Heine Westenfluss, Courtney Hieronymus, and Shiho Hahnenfuss.

"Alright as all of you know we'll be heading into the debris. There is a satellite called the Graveyard there…it's not much, but there is still a sustainable atmosphere inside the interior of the satellite which should provide all of us with a place we can lay low for a little while and carry out necessary repairs. Then we'll proceed to Largepoint Three."

"What is at Largepoint Three?" Shiho asked.

"The Kushrenada colony; it's one of my humanitarian contributions, but nearby I have a hidden supply station and outpost I built there for my White Fang organization. We'll grab whatever supplies we can from that place and then we'll proceed from there. It's not exactly a good plan, but once we are all properly supplied and all of our mobile suits and ships are repaired we'll search for the GENESIS superweapon. If we can get it out of Patrick Zala's hands he'll have no means to threaten the PLANTs or obliterate all life on earth."

"We should reach the debris belt in less than an hour." Trowa added.

"Anything else we need to discuss?" Heine inquired.

"We also have another problem we'll have to address is overstock. With all of the mobile suits left behind by Patrick when all of you were declared traitors the hangers on all of our ships are to put it bluntly has been completely jammed pack with mobile suits. So we'll have to look at hijacking a battleship or two otherwise we'll have a hard time sorting our mobile suits when battle is upon us."

"At least we have enough machines, but it's just room for them is where we have a problem." Shiho commented.

"Maybe if we're lucky we can find a battleship or two in the debris belt we can salvage. It's unlikely, but who knows." Nicholas said sadly.

Around the same time aboard the Eternal, Char Aznable stood with Captain Ramius, Mwu (with his arm in a cast), Andrew, Kira, Athrun, Heero and Lacus. Cagalli had chosen to confine herself inside her own cabin aboard the Kusanagi. Following the battle most of the Earth Alliance pilots that had been abandoned by their _former _comrades had settled down aboard the Archangel while a few took up residence aboard the Oltugia.

Canard, Dearka and Zechs had taken it upon themselves to welcome the new comers aboard the ship and give them guided tours of their respective ships after everyone had agreed that the new members of their faction could be trusted.

The group was standing around a technical map debating where to go…currently the group was an on course for the dark side of the moon. More specifically the Grimaldi Crater where they were planning to take temporary refuge inside the old abandoned ZAFT base once Duo returns from his reconnaissance mission of the base.

"So Doktor S asked you to help us out by alerting members of White Fang at the PLANTs and then lead them to Mendel. I have to admit it was good timing." Mwu commented.

"Indeed...I was concerned we were not going to make it in time, but I was surprised to find the Earth Alliance here too."

"So where did you get that mobile suit?" Athrun asked.

"That machine is the ZGMF-X12A Testament, it was designed and constructed after the Freedom and the Justice had been completed. It doesn't have much in terms of armament, but it does have the ability to use the striker packs used by the GAT-X105 Strike along with the AQM/E-X05 Divine striker pack ZAFT created."

"Nice…so if you mind me asking why did you decide to get involved?" Mwu inquired.

"I heard one of Lacus's speeches over her pirated broadcast on the radio…she is right. I decide to lend what help I could. I was working for Doktor S at the mobile suit factory, but when I heard Patrick was going to send a pursuit force I knew Doktor S was a supporter of Lacus Clyne and I offered my services as a pilot."

"Just like that?" Kira asked.

"More or less" Char replied.

"Anyway we should be hearing back from Duo soon, but welcome to the Clyne Faction Mr. Aznable." Andrew welcomed as he offered his hand seconds before Char promptly shook it.

Meanwhile inside the Kusanagi's main hanger deck, Noin walked into the pilot's waiting room to find the young woman who had been with Diller on Mendel. The woman had been silence ever since they brought her aboard the ship since sending her back to the PLANTs was a bad idea since Rau would have mentioned Diller's involvement attempting to stop Rau and Wing Zero.

"Are you alright?"

Lunamaria turned her head and looked up at the older woman.

"I am sorry about what happened to Diller." Noin said as he approached the young woman.

"I couldn't do a thing to help him." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I wish there was something I could do."

"I am afraid nothing can bring him back." Noin pointed out sadly.

"But I can avenge him right?" Lunamaria asked.

"No, but" Noin began, but Heero who had entered the room a few moments ago interrupted.

"I will…I'll kill the man who was controlling Wing Zero."

"Heero?" Noin said as this sudden declaration surprised her since he didn't seem to be the type who would kill for revenge…there had to be another reason why Heero was intending to kill the clone of Mwu La Flaga's father.

Meanwhile the White Fang fleet was entering the debris belt when suddenly inside his cabin Nicholas was lying back in his chair reflecting on everything that happened at Mendel. Suddenly he felt something approaching…more rather…something was calling him. Alert Nicholas stood up in his chair trying to figure out what this feeling was.

On the bridge of the Alexander; Trowa was talking to the captain as the fleet carefully entered the debris belt, but suddenly both of them were alerted to Epyon taking off from the crowded mobile suit hanger of the ship. Once it cleared the ship it transformed into its mobile armor mode and flew straight into the debris field.

"Captain…Epyon has just taken off."

"What was that?"

"Get Commander Peacecraft on the comm."

Inside the Epyon's cockpit, Nicholas was inside his flight suit as he steered Epyon deeper into the debris belt closing in on the source of the sensation he was feeling. As he continued his journey deeper into the debris belt he was receiving an audio only transmission from the Alexander.

"Commander what is going on; why have you sortied in the Epyon."

"There is something here…I felt it back at Mendel and I feel it again. It followed us somehow."

"Are you sure…you have had a tough couple of days sir." The Captain of the Alexander argued.

"I am one hundred percent positive on this." Nicholas answered as he got closer and closer to the source.

"Is it hostile?" Trowa asked.

"No I don't think so…I don't know how, but I don't feel any kind of murderous intent. I want you and the rest of the fleet to hang back and I'll investigate. Just be ready for possible attack."

"Very well commander I'll prepare to sortie as well just in case something happens." Trowa answered before wishing his commander good luck.

"Thanks Trowa…I'll leave you to hold down the fort while I am away." With that Nicholas ended communication and proceeded further in. Five minutes later he stopped near the wreckage of an old Agamemnon class battleship with various pieces of metal and parts of wrecked spaceships, satellites and colonies like large solar panels drifting around him.

Epyon transformed into its mobile suit mode as it drew its beam sword reading itself for whatever it was that lured him out here.

Nicholas switched onto the international distress channel "I know someone is out here…I felt you as my men and I entered the debris belt. I also felt you at the Mendel Colony. I want to know why you followed us."

A moment of silence passed before finally he heard a woman laugh at him before giving him a reply. "I was right…you did feel my presence just as I felt you approaching the debris belt. I have been looking forward to our meeting Commander Nicholas Peacecraft. Youngest military commander the ZAFT army of the PLANTs has ever seen with an impressive service record that includes earning the Order of the Nebula three times in a role for his actions during the offenses against the Alliance Panama, Victoria bases including single-handily destroying three Alliance supply stations in a GINN. Currently pilot of the Gundam called Epyon and leader of the elite Peacecraft Special Forces team."

"You know quite a bit about me got it off of PLANT Citizens magazine I bet; please tell me you are not one of those crazy fan girls." Nicholas asked with a cocky grin.

"No I can assure you I am not one of those women."

"I see…this is interesting. Then am I suppose to assume you are some kind of space siren luring me all the way out here."

The woman laughed at the description "You have quite the sense of humor, but what I am more curious is if you are a formidable pilot as your reputation claims."

"So you want to challenge me to a duel?"

"To see how strong you are…if you are strong then I have a proposition for you. One I believe can help you and your fleet considering its current position."

"What exactly are you offering?"

"Disarm me and find out, but if I beat you…you'll get nothing."

"Alright…then I guess I'll accept your challenge, but I have one question. Are you going to face me or just stand behind me?" Nicholas asked as the white mobile suit stood right behind him, it was without doubt the same mobile suit that appeared at Mendel. A moment of silence passed before Epyon shot upwards a second before the place he stood was covered in a shower of beam fire from white mobile suit's funnels which had been deployed ahead of time prior to Epyon's arrival. Using the debris as cover from the attacking funnels, Epyon entered the wreckage of the Earth Alliance battleship as the mobile suit tried to shake the pursuing funnels off.

The mobile suit lurked outside of the battleship as Epyon was moving around inside its interior while he was aware of the woman's presence outside the derelict vessel's hull while Nicholas was certain she was aware of his presence, which meant any attempts to ambush her using the wreckage to conceal himself was out of the question.

Taking a few moments to consider his opinions the young man worked out a strategy. After the Qubeley recalled its beam bits to recharge them…Nicholas implemented his strategy by using the Epyon's beam sword to cut a large section of the ship's stern out before pushing it forward. The giant chunk of metal gave away and Epyon was heading straight for his target using the large section of the ship he had cut using his beam sword as a shield.

However the Qubeley's beam funnels quickly surrounded the enemy machine before raining down a shower of beam fire. The beams missed the giant chunk of metal Epyon was pushing forward since all of the beam funnels were focused on trying to hit the Epyon, but with a few quick turns' movements Epyon was barely managing to avoid getting shot by a direct hit although some of the beams grazed the armor of the red machine.

The white mobile suit moved away from the path of the incoming piece of the battleship, but Epyon suddenly stabbed its beam sword into the part of the ship he had pushed out igniting an explosion that engulfed the Epyon. The Qubeley quickly moved away in anticipation of Epyon possibly charging at it, but when Epyon emerged from the explosion a second later it went straight for the funnels using its whip and sword to quickly destroy them.

The explosion was the result of Epyon stabbing one of the reserve fuel tanks of the Agamemnon ship. At the ZAFT military academy Nicholas had learned and memorized the technical layouts of the Earth Alliance warships which gave him and other pilots all the knowledge they would need to quickly bring one down with a GINN.

In turn when Epyon had cut the section of the ship out to use as a shield Nicholas had avoided getting the tanks so he could trigger an explosion to create a temporary smoke screen which would allow him to quickly move against the beam bits before his foe could have a chance to react. On the other hand, the white machine realized the Epyon's true aim and recalled as many of the beam bits as possible before Nicholas could destroy them all. Out of the ten beam bits the Qubeley had deployed only six remained.

The battle carried on as Epyon charged the Qubeley with its beam sword ready in its right hand, but the remaining beam bits concentrated their fire on Epyon as the crimson machine turned and flipped to avoid getting hit while at the same time it used its beam sword to deflect any beams that were going to hit him. However by increasing the length of its beam sword by applying more power to it…Epyon not only managed to deflect an incoming beam, but was even able to deflect some of them back to their source destroying the beam bit.

With the last beam bit destroyed by Epyon there was nothing to stop the Gundam from rushing its opponent. But the Qubeley fired both of its hand beam launchers at the Epyon before drawing a beam saber from inside its own hand. The two machines crossed swords as Epyon raised its shield to block a beam launcher shot from point blank range.

The blast knocked Epyon back, but the red machine recovered in time as Nicholas entered Seed mode and let go of its beam sword. However; Epyon quickly drew its second beam sword and hacked off the Qubeley's right arm all in one stroke with a reserve hand swing as the Qubeley was about to cleave the Epyon in two after it fired its left arm beam launcher at it. The Gundam came dangerously close to taking its own left arm off during the counterattack, but afterwards the Epyon reclaimed its first beam sword now holding both of them ready to hack off the rest of the Qubeley's limbs.

"Not bad, but this isn't over." The pilot of the Qubeley pointed out as a new set of beam bits began shooting at the Epyon from out of the blue. As it turns out the white mobile suit had hidden a second container carrying extra beam bits for the Qubeley to use in the event Epyon destroys its original set. Thanks to prior preparation on the pilot's part…the Qubeley had gotten its second wind as it forced the Epyon back with a shower of energy fire.

"I see we came prepared."

"If were indeed as good as your reputation claims…then there was no reason for me to have a second set of beam bits ready for my Qubeley when you were successfully with destroying the first set."

_So this woman is a bit of a strategist herself_, Nicholas thought as he evaded enemy fire with a smile on his face. He'll admit even he hadn't seen that one coming which made this battle all the more interesting for him. After evading the beams for two minutes while trying to rethink his own Strategy Nicholas noticed the beam bits unexpectedly stop their attack as they returned to the Qubeley's tail binder to recharge.

Taking it into account Nicholas worked out a new plan to secure victory as he quickly turned around and rushed the Qubeley. Just before Epyon could get within striking distance the Qubeley deployed its recharged beam funnels which began quickly encircling the Epyon as it rain down more beam fire at the red Gundam.

Despite the onslaught the Epyon charged as it threw its beam sword straight at the Qubeley like a spear, but the white mobile suit easily evaded it. Epyon lashed out at the Qubeley with its whip, but it also evaded it. However as the whip came back around it had seized hold of the Epyon's first beam sword it had throw at the white mobile suit seconds ago.

Sensing the danger the pilot of the Qubeley tried to evade it, but Epyon blocked the mobile suit's path as beam saber impaled the white machine's tail binder causing an explosion that knocked the Qubeley forwards towards Epyon. The red mobile suit abruptly decked the Qubeley in the face as it retrieved its other beam sword.

"You can bring out all of the extra beam bits you want now, but they are not going to last long without a means to recharge them." Nicholas declared as the beam bits eventually stopped moving as they depleted their power reserves after several minutes as Nicholas chased after the Qubeley.

As the duel between the two machines continued Trowa was inside his Heavyarms as he was following the trail of his commander to check on his status since it has been almost an hour since Epyon left the Alexander. As he searched the Debris belt he detected an unknown mobile approach him. Trowa readied himself for battle as the machine closed in and appeared from behind a small asteroid.

The mobile suit was something Trowa didn't recognize, but it was obviously a heavy mobile suit judging by the large plates of armor by its body and the Gundam pilot wondered if it was a new ZAFT design because it had a mooneye sensor on its head, but instead of a horizontal line-like form of it the eye was restricted with a cross-like eye socket on its head.

The machine was painted white with purple lining on its armor…Trowa observed one weapon which was a heavy beam rifle and a heavy shield for defense, but the mobile suit had a giant backpack with no visible weapons on it. Suddenly without any warning ten beam bits emerged from the MS-09S Psycommu Rick Dom Schnee Weiss before firing on the Heavyarms.

Trowa was forced on the defensive as he tried to lock onto the beam bits, but they were moving around to quickly to get a lock forcing the Gundam pilot to rely on instinct as the pilot fought one another. After evading his enemy's attacks for a few minutes Trowa began fighting back as he fired a barrage of missiles at the white mobile suit, who in turned countered by firing the beam bits in front of itself creating a temporary wall of energy that blocked them all.

Trowa was in for a rough battle ahead.

As for Epyon and the Qubeley the two machines continued their bout as the white mobile suit was able to successfully link up with the third and final hidden container filled with readied beam bits to combat the Epyon. The pilot of the Qubeley knew that once these beam bits had used up their power reserves then there would be nothing to stop Epyon so the pilot's own alternative would to end the battle now.

The Qubeley turned around as it charged the Epyon with its beam bits floating right behind it firing beams of energy at the red Gundam as it charged. Barely evading each shot by a mere centimeter the Epyon was closing in fast on the Qubeley…realizing a close range bout was inevitable the Qubeley drew its remaining beam saber and charged at the Epyon with its beam funnels still firing shot after shot at the charging red Gundam.

The two machines passed one another after a samurai-style charge with the Epyon's left shoulder armor had been cut off while the Qubeley's remaining arm was sliced off. Seconds later the Qubeley's beam funnels died down as the last of their power was used up. The pilot within the white mobile suit was shocked at the outcome of this bout as the pilot found herself looking at the tip of Epyon's sword.

"Unless you have more of those beam bit things I think you have been disarmed. I win the duel."

"Damn you…a machine armed with only close range weapons defeated my Qubeley."

"I told you…it's not the mobile suit that determines the outcome, but it's the strength of the pilot and how the pilot uses his machine."

The female pilot didn't respond, but her pride has been wounded by her defeat.

"I think that's enough." A new voice said as Epyon detected an unknown ship approaching them from behind. The ship approaching was an unknown design that Nicholas wasn't familiar with, but he responded to the hail.

"Who is this…I demand that you identify yourself."

A face appeared on small screen on the main monitor inside the Epyon's cockpit. The man was an elderly man who was pushing at least one hundred and ten years old with long white hair, but Nicholas noticed he had air tubes attached to his throat suggesting he was linked to some kind of mobile life support machine. "I am Doctor J calling from aboard the Gwadan." Doctor J replied.

"Doctor J one of the designers of the Wing Zero. What the hell are you doing way out here?"

"Stopping you two from killing each other?" Doctor J answered followed by a short series of coughing and wheezing. "Haman you told me you only wanted to test the Epyon not challenge it to a death match."

"Quiet old man!"

"And looked what happened your Qubeley has lost both arms and all of its beam bits have been destroyed."

"Is it really necessary for you to remind me?"

"Apparently I must since your arrogance seems to get the better of you."

"Pardon me for interrupting, but would one of you mind telling me what is all this about?" Nicholas asked.

"I have been asking Haman to consider forming an alliance with White Fang. You both need each other to survive and you two have what the other lacks."

"Such as?"

"Nicholas you have manpower and mobile suits at your disposal including a small fleet of battleships, but you do not have a place to dock or anywhere to get supplies. Haman on the other hand has what you and your men will need to survive the coming months while you will provide Haman additional man power. To put it simply by joining forces you two will be able to take on the Alliance and ZAFT as far as military might goes." Doctor J explained.

"Your proposal sounds interesting, but" Nicholas said as he looked over at Haman.

"Then perhaps let us meet aboard the Gwadan so we can better details." Doctor J suggested as Nicholas agreed to the meeting under the condition that they link up with the Alexander and the rest of their forces first. However over a private channel between Doctor J and Haman the two were having an argument.

"Don't ever assume you command my forces Doctor J." Haman snapped.

"Forgive me for stepping in like that, but even you of all people must understand that we need Nicholas and his White Fang Organization if Axis is going to survive its time here especially since you lost half of your original forces due to that _incident_ at Mars." Haman remained quiet as Doctor J continued. "We both know it's only a matter of time…maybe not this year, but sooner or later those who betrayed you at Mars will come to Earth to finish you off. If you, Minerva and those loyal to you at Axis are going to survive then allying yourself with White Fang is your best bet at survival."

"I am aware of that, but I can't stand the fact that a machine with only a whip and a sword defeated my Qubeley. I am a Newtype I should have been superior to him."

"True…in terms of technological advantages the Qubeley should have won over Epyon despite Epyon is a faster mobile suit than the Qubeley, but the reason Epyon won is because not only its pilot has mastered the Zero System its only because Nicholas Peacecraft is a Newtype as well. I observed the battle between you two and both of you were capable of sensing the other's presence…the way you fought one another proves it. He may have been able to outmaneuver you because his Newtype abilities were being enhanced by the Zero System…in fact I believe it was the Epyon's Zero System that has awakened those abilities."

"How can you be sure of it?"

"That is my theory based on information you provided about Newtypes, but I would need to conduct some tests to prove it."

"None of this concerns me…I am returning to Gwadan." Haman said as she abruptly cut off communications with Doctor J leaving the elderly man sitting before a control console on the bridge. Because of his age and a result of different health problems the Gundam scientist was confined to an electric wheelchair that had built in life-support systems to help keep Doctor J alive since his body no longer had the strength to sustain itself. Thanks to cybernetic implants that had replaced his eyes and ears he was still capable of being of use.

"Loosing to the Epyon isn't the only thing bothering you isn't it Haman Karn? You are still having trouble with your feelings regarding Char."

As the Epyon was flying into the Gwadan's hanger the red mobile suit noticed that Trowa's Heavyarms was already aboard the large battleship, but Nicholas noticed the machine was missing its left leg as a result of a recent battle. Next to the Heavyarms was a white mobile suit that Nicholas didn't recognize, but the machine seemed to be missing both of its arms and its right leg.

Once both machines were secured aboard the ship and hanger doors were closed, Nicholas disembarked the Epyon as he removed his flight helmet. Waiting for him was Trowa who had finished removing his flight helmet before saluting his superior officer.

"Trowa I don't recall giving you permission to look for me." Nicholas remarked with a grin as he returned the salute.

"Forgive me sir, but you were gone for quite awhile so I went out to search for you."

"I understand…did you inform the Alexander of our current status?"

"Yes sir I have already taken care of it."

"Good and" Nicholas turned around to see a captivating young woman wearing a black and purple Zeon flight suit standing right behind him with her helmet under one arm. Judging by appearance she was actually around the same age Nicholas was. She had lavender eyes, a fair skin complexion and pinkish/purple color hair, which was styled to a short bell shape hairstyle with bangs hanging in front of her ears.

"So you're the pilot of Gundam Epyon." Haman Karn hissed.

"I assume you are the pilot of the Qubeley…if it's any consolation you are the first to ever damage the Epyon in a battle against me. May I have your name?" Nicholas said as he offered his hand to the young woman, but Haman glared at the young ZAFT commander before she turned around and walked away. "I guess she is still mad at me."

"Looking at her machine I can see why."

"No…I feel it's something else."

Suddenly Trowa was hit in the back of the head by a small ten year old girl with blue eyes, light orange hair styled short with bangs hanging down from the sides in front of the ears wearing a red Zeon flight suit.

"You big jerk you damaged my mobile suit!" The little girl wailed.

"And you are?" Nicholas asked as both ZAFT pilots were surprised that a little girl was piloting the mobile suit Trowa had faced.

"Oh I am Elpeo Puru; hi what is your name?" Elpeo said with a smile as she shook Nicholas's hand.

"I am Nicholas Peacecraft. Say Elpeo, were you piloting that white mobile suit over there?" Nicholas asked as he looked over to the machine Trowa had fought.

"Uh-huh yeah I was piloting that machine…until that big meanie broke it." Elpeo replied as she stuck her tongue out at Trowa.

"Well now I am impressed you managed to hold your own against Trowa. You're about as old as me and Trowa when we began piloting mobile suits." Nicholas commented.

As the group continued their conversation, Haman was watching them from a corner of the hanger glaring at the Epyon pilot. Meanwhile aboard the Archangel, more specifically inside the vessel's main hanger, Char was sitting inside the Testament Gundam's cockpit (after moving over from the Eternal) where he was making some system adjustments to make the machine work more effectively in his use, but he was also making the final adjustments required to make the Testament Gundam work with those experimental equipment packs he and Doktor S had managed to sneak out of ZAFT's Research and Development facility.

The packs were being designed for a future ZAFT mobile suit model that was currently still under development, but there were a number of setbacks due to the war and the fact that there were other projects the military had considered more important than project involving the new experimental equipment packs which were designed based off of the different packs used by the Strike Gundam.

Char had gone over details with Murdock as to how they could store them and fit them onto the Testament Gundam when the machine needed them. The Red Comet had spent over an hour working on his machine until he was interrupted by Cagalli who began knocking on the outside of his machine. Coming out from inside the cockpit of the Testament Gundam the former Zeon pilot locked glances with the young woman.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Char asked calmly.

"Why did you step into the battle like that?"

"Because I wanted to help…you would have been killed by the Gold Frame if I hadn't intervened. Even you couldn't have noticed it sneaking up on you from behind with its Mirage Colloid. As I approached the Gold Frame disappeared from sight, but when I saw you I knew exactly what would happen because you are a big target since you are the daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha I am correct? From there the Gold Frame's attack pattern was obvious."

"But you didn't have to force me out of the battle like that."

"It was necessary since you had no real skill with a mobile suit…letting you continue the battle would have ensured your death one way or the other."

"I have had more simulation training, more than the astray pilots."

"Simulation training doesn't mean a thing, all they can do is provide an introduction into mobile suit combat; simulations and real combat are two very different things and believing you could fight pilots who have had more real combat experience. The only people who think like that are cocky rookies…the ones who end up being the first to get killed in a real battle. If I hadn't stepped in I can guarantee you that you would have died right there and then."

"How dare you!" Cagalli snapped as she rushed to deck Char in the face, but Zechs stepped out and grabbed the young woman by the shoulder.

"That is enough Lady Cagalli. I went over the recorders contained within the Rouge and I must agree with Char. You acted recklessly marching into battle like that without any proper mobile suit training other than the simulations."

"How can you say that?"

"Cagalli…you will never pilot a mobile suit ever again until you can get a better grip on your emotions." Zechs snapped.

"You can't stop me! I am daughter of Orb's Chief Representative."

"That doesn't make you the leader…you are his daughter, but you are not acting like it. As Orb's Secretary of Defense I have no choice but to have you confined to your quarters until you can act as expected of you." Zechs said with some sadness behind his declaration having been forced to take such action. But this was more for Cagalli's benefit than his.

Two Orb soldiers walked up and grabbed the young woman before dragging her away to take back to the Kusanagi. Once Cagalli was out of earshot Zechs turned to Char before saying.

"I am sorry about that."

"No need to apologize I heard what happened. It's not easy loosing someone close to you."

"Yes…especially since Lady Cagalli has lost not only her father, but now her bodyguard and friend in less than a week. Somehow I am not surprised by her outburst."

"Poor girl, but time can heal most wounds."

"I agree, but some wounds will leave scars." Zechs added, but as the Lightning Count started walking away he turned back to Char and asked. "Tell me where did you receive your training?"

"What do you mean?"

"The way you handled your mobile suit, I am certain you have had proper military training as well as mobile suit combat experience. It seems to be a little much for someone working at a mobile suit factory to have on his resume. I had examined the military records on the Eternal and there was no mention of you, so I don't think you are a member of the ZAFT military and I know you are not a member of the Orb military either."

"So you're wondering if I am with the Earth Alliance."

"No…somehow I doubt you were with them, but" Zechs decided to stop as he continued walking away. "Never mind…I was only curious that's all, but it's irreverent. Sorry I bothered you."

Char watched Zechs walk away while thinking _Sorry, but I would like to keep the details of my history private for now. _The Red Comet looked up at the ceiling of the hanger as his glance was looking for something that was beyond the Archangel's hull. _Haman Karn…what are you up to. But why are you here? I thought my task was to gather intelligence on the PLANTs and the EA, but…what happened?_ _Do you hate me still for rejecting your affections? _

Below on the ground looking up at the Red Comet was Prayer who seemed to be trying to figure out the story behind Char.

A/N: well this chapter was a little shorter than I had planned, but I am hopeful I got Char and Haman right. Anyway next chapter…find out what happens to Azrael.


	50. Chapter 50 Tense Negotiations

Chapter 50

Tense Negotiations

Aboard the Gwadan, Nicholas Peacecraft sat at a round table with Doctor J acting as a mediator between the ZAFT commander and Haman Karn who sat with a four year old red-head child wearing a red and gold uniform. Roughly an hour after the two leaders went head to head, Haman was irritated to find the same young man who had defeated her only an hour ago while Nicholas had put on his best poker face for these negotiations.

Currently the Gwadan was traveling with Alexander and the rest of the ZAFT ships under Nicholas's command as the group moved through the debris belt heading towards Axis.

"Since you and Lady Karn have already had the pleasure of meeting its only appropriate that I introduce the young lady with us. This is Mineva Lao Zabi the leader of Axis Zeon with Haman as acting Regent for the young leader here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you your highness." Nicholas said with a warm smile.

The little girl smiled and waved at the young man while Haman glared at him, but Doctor J began the meeting with saying. "Now as you are aware commander Peacecraft we approached you seeking an alliance with you and your White Fang Organization. We are also aware of what transpired at the Mendel Colony. We believe this alliance will be beneficial to both of our organizations."

"Doctor J I can speak for myself and Mineva." Haman snapped.

"Sorry Lady Haman…the table is yours."

"Commander Peacecraft, I'll accept you are a skilled pilot however I do wonder if an alliance can truly benefit us unless you can offer something of importance to Axis."

"Well for one I possess a large number of political connections, not only with the PLANTs, but I have ties with one of the other major powers within the Alliance itself known as the Eurasian Federation. As leader of the White Fang Organization I control a number of underground contacts and ties to mercenary groups and the international black-market. My actual forces are comprised of soldiers within the Alliance and ZAFT who have proven their loyalty. The fleet your battleship travels with is but a third of my overall force I command."

"I see, but can you be of any real help?" Haman asked.

Realizing these negotiations may turn sour with Haman's current attitude towards the young man Doctor J stepped in with a tempting offer for the young woman. "Haman if you permit this alliance me and the others will be more than happy to offer our services to development new mobile suit technologies."

"But Doctor J our original agreement was that you would assist us."

"That is true Haman, but I am worried you may outright reject this alliance at this point."

"We have barely begun negotiations."

"True, however Axis needs White Fang as you need them…although you don't want to admit it just for the sake of saving face especially since half of your own forces betrayed you and are now in the process of conquering Mars. Once they have dominated the planet they will eventually come after you."

"I see so you are under threat of the members of your faction who had betrayed you at Mars."

"Not quite they are busy dealing with a number of different rebel factions that have taken up arms against them and those on Mars who have joined them." Haman explained. "It was thanks to a rebel surprise attack that allowed us to escape before those traitors could destroy Axis. Their initial attack crippled our ability to effectively counterattack so we were left with little choice."

"I understand, but with the situation as it is now you risk getting caught up in the conflict and may even get attacked from both the PLANTs and the Alliance."

"Despite our losses Axis can still repel an enemy attack."

"We'll see, but then again you could get lucky and avoid confrontation with the Alliance and the PLANTs altogether." Nicholas commented.

"You have a point."

"There is one other thing you should consider Haman…you were asking what Commander Peacecraft could offer, but aside from forces and connections you should ask about Libra."

Nicholas was a little surprised, but he maintained a straight face.

"You were extremely through with covering your tracks building that ship in secret using your private funds, but in the end it was sloppy housekeeping that exposed it. However the manufacturing of large amounts of heavy thick plates of Gundanium armor designed more for use on a ship than a mobile suit is what gave you away." Doctor J pointed out as Haman seemed interested.

"What exactly is Libra?" Haman inquired.

"Well since my secret is out…Libra or rather the Libra II is my trump card. It's a Peacemillion-class super space battleship equipped with Mirage Colloid which has kept my surprise hidden from all eyes and it is protected with a combination of thick Gundanium hull plating and Phase Shift Armor. Its most unique feature it has its own lightwave barrier system, the only difference is that the emitters are built into the hull and not exposed like the ones seen at Artemis. Naturally of course it is lined with a network of various anti-mobile suit and ship weapons making it capable of handling entire fleets on its own."

"I assume the Libra II has a powerful main weapon." Doctor J asked.

"Yes it has a Gundanium enhanced high-power buster cannon capable of shooting down colonies or wiping out fleets with a single shot." Nicholas explained. "If you wish I can provide data on the ship if you wish to see what it is capable of."

"I would be interested to see the ship's data." Haman requested as Doctor J noticed that Haman was now less hostile towards the ZAFT commander.

Meanwhile approaching lunar orbit the ships of the Clyne Faction were moving towards the dark side of the moon where the group planned to move towards the abandoned ZAFT base. Duo had returned confirming the base has been abandoned and there was no present at the military outpost. As an extra precaution the Freedom, Justice and Wing Zero were being sent out to search the surrounding area while DaCosta was going to lead a team of M1 Astray mobile suits to give the interior of the base one more sweep before the ships dock at the base.

Char, Quatre and Duo were on standby along with the rest of the Clyne Faction's supply of mobile suits while Wufei was overseeing repairs of his Gundam aboard the Archangel. Tensions were high aboard the ship as people were hopeful of the fact that they could find safe heaven within the base for the time being. Still no one was taking any chances as Kira was deployed to search fifty kilometers north of the base near the Endymion Crater which was where the final battle of the Grimaldi Front took place while Athrun would search east of the base which would bring him close to the Grimaldi Crater.

Wing Zero was sent out to search the area south of the base while Zechs would check the region to the west in the Hikure. Each machine would carry a small set of long range monitors and sensors, which would be set up at strategic points around the base to maintain a watchful eye for anyone who may approach or get close to the base so they could have enough time to either prepare for battle or escape the area depending on the situation.

"Alright…all of you know the plan. Place your area monitor beacon according to the suggested layout for maximum coverage deployment." Zechs said as he launched in the Hikure from the Kusanagi followed by Wing Zero.

"Mission accepted…proceeding to designated area." Heero replied as he took off heading fifty kilometers west of the base.

"This is Kira Yamato in Freedom. I am moving out." The Freedom followed by the Justice launched from the Eternal. All four machines were carrying black poles that were about half the size of the average mobile suit with a sensor beacon on top.

"Athrun Zala I am launching too."

The four machines separated and flew straight for their designated areas to search and position the sensor beacons. Around the same time inside the Re.H.O.M.E mobile suit hanger; Lowe Gear and Liam were finishing up with maintenance and system checks on both the Red Frame and the Blue Frame. Gai entered the hanger to retrieve his machine before returning to his ship to rejoin his wing mates.

"Just in time Gai we finished checking out the Blue Frame…your machine is in good working order, you just overworked the servos in the left arm a little so I reinforced them after we replaced them to keep them from wearing out anytime soon." Lowe said as the leader of Serpent Tail entered the hanger.

"Thanks for the tune-up, but what exactly are you and your crew going to do?"

"Well after we help with repairs on the Archangel, Eternal, the Kusanagi and those other ships we think it might be better if we lay low for awhile." Liam answered.

"Good idea considering the battle we were involved in."

"Yeah I know things got real heated. Hell if it weren't for Epyon and the rest of the Peacecraft team turning on the Chairman's forces, we may not have survived that fight."

"After things settle down here we going to try and help Howard bring the Akatsuki here along with the space packs for the Hikure and Akatsuki." Liam added.

"Space packs?"

"They are based on a similar design used for the DRAGOON back unit designed for the Dreadnought."

"DRAGOON attack pods." Gai asked.

"Yeah according to what Howard told us. They weren't able to build a DRAGOON pack for the Dreadnought since no one was excepting the Clyne Faction would end up with it and the fact that Orb lost its Morgenroete Faculties on Onogoro Island."

"I thought the DRAGOON system was incomplete?"

"Hardware wise it's finished, but there are some bugs with the software itself that still needs to be worked out." Lowe explained.

"I see"

Around the same time another meeting was taking place aboard the Eternal as Char sat on the couch inside the pilot's standby room next-door to the mobile suit hanger deck reading a small paperback book to pass the time as he waited for orders to sortie. The Red Comet's reading was interrupted by the entrance of the pink princess.

"Mr. Aznable"

"I can I help you Ms. Clyne."

"Mr. Aznable somehow I feel you are hiding something from us?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Something I feel…it's like I can sense it just as for one reason or another I can feel Kira, Athrun, Zechs, Commander La Flaga and Heero when they are near. I can tell you haven't told us everything."

"Interesting" Char smiled as he put away his book. "Coincidentally you are correct Ms. Lacus I haven't told you everything. It's true about what I told you and everyone earlier, but I just never went into the details."

"Then can you please go into them?" Lacus inquired.

"Very well…it's only a matter of time before everyone found out either way. What I told you about living at the PLANTs and working at the mobile suit factory with Doktor S is true, but originally I came from Mars aboard an experimental interplanetary ship fitted with a new type of engine technology that involves the use of nano-particle generators to create a new type of solar sail using specialized energy beams to generate a tremendous amount of momentum. The same technology used on lightwave pulse thrusters was on these engines, but there have been a number of refinements."

"So you came from Mars."

"Yes…I became the test pilot of that shuttle in exchange for hitching a ride to Earth as it were. After I arrived my passenger officially enlisted me as a member of the DSSD."

"The Deep Space Survey and Development Organization?"

"Correct...I was interested in the work organization did; and since I didn't really nowhere else to go to once I arrived at Earth I took them up on their offer and became a test pilot. After all a man has to make living."

Lacus nodded her head in agreement.

"I worked with the DSSD at their Technology Development Center at the PLANT City of December Eight helping them experiment with special mobile suits and shuttles they were testing with the experimental new engine they were working on. Although the one we used to get from Mars to Earth burned out by the time we arrived within the Earth Sphere we used the data we collected from the flight to make a number of improvements."

"What exactly is the DSSD planning to do with that engine?"

"They intend to create a more portable model of the engine to mount onto a special mobile suit the DSSD has begun designing to create an unmanned long-range exploration mobile suit capable of exploring what lies beyond Mars. It's still far from being built, but its development has been slowed down due to opposition from Chairman Zala's political party who had tried espionage tactics to steal the data we had in regards to the project."

"But what caused you to end up here?"

"The answer is an easy one Ms Clyne…remember I mentioned that Chairman Zala wanted the data on the DSSD's development on the new interplanetary engine and other technologies it was developing. After trying to acquire through espionage failed he decided to use force. Thankfully we were warned well in advance by Doktor S who managed to help cover the DSSD's escape from the PLANTs and destroy any left behind data to keep it from falling into ZAFT's hands. Before the last of us left the PLANTs Doktor S approached me and asked if I would assist you and the other members of your faction."

"Didn't you say you worked for Doktor S at the mobile suit factory?"

"Yes that is also true…I was also acting representative for the DSSD so I spent time at the factory Doktor S managed. We had to acquire our parts and equipment for our experiments from somewhere."

"I see…go on."

"As I was saying Doktor S and I both realized that if ZAFT or Blue Cosmos won the war then life for the DSSD would become very difficult. If ZAFT won they would chase down the DSSD and force their engineers to work on developing new technologies towards military expansion instead of space exploration, but this is considering that Patrick will not be forced to use GENESIS or he uses it to force the Earth to surrender. On the other hand if Blue Cosmos won the war then the DSSD will be hunted down for the same reason, but unlike ZAFT most members of the DSSD will be killed because of the fact they are coordinators. So we both came to the conclusion that helping you out would be in the ultimate best interest of the DSSD."

"Well that is true, so you're actually here on behalf of the DSSD to help us."

"I do have my own reasons as well, but generally that is the true if you wish to view it that way."

"I understand."

"However I should note that before I left Mars…I am like Heero and Zechs. I am from out of town myself." Char mused with a smile.

Char's latest statement surprised the young woman as she inquired "What, but how?"

"I was with a large group of military remnants who inhabited an asteroid base called Axis inside the asteroid belt called the Principality of Zeon. We too came from a place called Earth ourselves, but we were not frozen and slept in cryo-stasis tubes. We stumbled here when we passed through a tear in space and time I believe was created called the winged whale."

"Evidence 01?"

"Yes…I believe these creatures are capable of altering space and time in whatever way they wish allowing them easy movement in space where we have to use thrusters and boosters to get away without drifting helplessly through space. After seeing the remains of winged whale I came to the possible conclusions that when they die their death results in a tear in time and space or it could be something they are capable of doing to quickly escape potential threats or dangers to them."

"You speak like you have seen one alive."

"Well what would say if I did?"

Now Lacus was officially stunned and left speechless.

"It's true…after we arrived in the alternate debris belt when we accidently drifted into the tear we sent out mobile suit patrols to investigate the area to search for anything suspicious. I went out on my own inside of our mobile suits. Once I was alone I saw it" Char began as he remembered when almost a year ago he was flying through the debris belt inside his custom Gelgoog Kai.

Suddenly out of the blue he crossed paths with a giant whale-like creature with angelic wings. Sight of the creature left Char wondering if he was seeing things. He opened his helmet's face place to wipe his eyes to make sure of it. The creature passed by the Gelgoog, tempted, Char reached out with his mobile suit to touch the creature with the hand of his mobile suit.

The mysterious creature didn't mind, which Char promptly disembarked from his mobile suit to see the creature up close. Before the creature could finish its pass Char touched the whale's body with his hand, but although he couldn't really feel its skin texture through his spacesuit he was able to feel a sense of calmness and tranquility from the creature…it seemed it was more curious about him than he was about it.

It was an experience he wouldn't soon forget.

Lacus stood there unsure if she should believe Char's story, but she felt for an odd reason that the Red Comet was speaking the truth. However Char handed her a photograph he was using as a bookmark and the picture showed a living spiesimn of Evidence 01. The same creature Char saw and he took its picture with his mobile suit's recorder through its monoeye sensor.

"You really saw it."

"Yes…it is one experience I will never forget."

"Afterwards we came across a probe launched from a DSSD base from Mars and since we realized by then we were in a different region of the universe so after heated discussion we made our way to Mars where the probe originated from."

"What happened after you had arrived?"

"To make a long story short the leader of Axis died and his daughter assumed leadership of the Axis base right before we arrived."

"His daughter?"

"Haman Karn…daughter of Admiral Maharaja Karn, she was appointed Regent of Axis at my recommendation. She was young at the time of her appointment, but she had natural charisma and determination with a bit of a capricious nature. After of all of the other potentials she was the best candidate for the position."

"Why didn't you assume the role of leader?"

"I wasn't interested…the goal of the Zeon Remnants at Axis is for eventually restoration of the Royal Zabi Family and Social Reform. Social Reform is one thing I have no trouble with, but the restoration of the Zabi Family is something I will absolutely have no part with."

"The Zabi Family?"

Char grinned as he remembered that no one around would know anything about the Zabi family. "Sorry I forgot no one from the PLANTs or Earth would know anything about them so I think it's better if I explain everything about them and the One Year War Zeon was involved with."

As Char began giving Lacus a history of the Zabi Family and the events regarding the One Year War; Kira had reached the region he was assigned to search as he began looking for places to set up the beacons. Ten minutes passed before Kira set up the first of set of beacon devices he was given, but suddenly he felt something.

Suddenly alert, Kira began looking around before he suddenly came under attack by an OZ-00MS black and purple painted Tallgeese mobile suit armed with a long range beam rifle mounted onto its shoulder to replace its dober gun and it was equipped with head-mounted Igelstellung 75mm multi-barrel CIWS. The Freedom had to drop the sensor beacons and roll to the right to avoid getting shot by the Tallgeese.

"What's a Tallgeese doing way out here?"

Kira went on the offensive as he began fighting back against the Tallgeese as he fired a volley of shots from his mobile suit's plasma cannons. The Tallgeese evaded the shots easily before retaliating with its beam rifle. The Freedom deflected the shot with its shield before shooting at the Tallgeese with its rifle with the black mobile suit returning fire with its beam rifle as it evaded the energy beams from the Freedom.

The young coordinator was surprised by the maneuverability the enemy pilot was displaying as the Tallgeese was evading every shot by a hair with immense effort. Kira was dodging all of his foe's attempts to shoot him down, but several shots came close to hitting his Gundam as the two machines continued to exchange fire.

Once both pilots realized that neither of them were getting away with their shoot out the Freedom fired a charged Buster Rifle shot at the Tallgeese. Kira expected it to evade the shot, which gave Kira the required time he would need to put away his rifle and charge straight at the enemy machine with a beam saber in hand.

After dodging the energy shot the Tallgeese drew one of its own beam sabers to confront the Freedom in melee combat. The machines began batting their beam sabers together while Kira blocked a few swings of the Tallgeese's beam saber that had managed to slip pass him while the Tallgeese did the same when Kira managed to find an opening.

The exchange of blows and swings continued between the two machines for a few minutes until Kira attempted to fire the Freedom's hip mounted rail cannons at the point-blank range against the Tallgeese. The pilot of the black mobile suit must have realized the danger as he tried to back away, but Kira fired and landed a shot on the Tallgeese's hand destroying its beam saber while the second shot hit the mobile suit in the stomach knocking it back.

"Phase Shift Armor!" Kira commented as he fired off a third barrage.

"You are not bad child! I should have expected no less from the Ultimate Coordinator."

"Who are you…how did you find this frequency?"

The pilot of the black Tallgeese laughed at him as the mobile suit drew its second beam saber to parry Kira's beam saber swing that would have cleaved through the black machine's cockpit.

"I know much about you Kira Yamato. It's a pity your lover has been made into a mere killing machine and now your best friend has begun to surpass you."

"Shut the hell up!" Kira shouted as he fired a combine volley of plasma energy and rail cannon shots at the Tallgeese. Unfortunately the Tallgeese evaded the shots and even managed to bat away one of the plasma shots the Freedom had fired. Kira was beginning to lose footing against his opponent so he entered SEED mode to gain the necessary heightened reflexes and awareness he would need to win.

"So you have involved the power of the seed you carry, but I wonder if it will be enough to defeat me."

Kira ignored the man's comments as he took another swing at the Tallgeese trying to defeat it, but after their latest deadlock when they crossed blades…the Tallgeese accelerated as its boosters fired up pushing the Freedom down against the moon surface as the black machine began pushing the Freedom across the moon's surface.

Kira managed to break away by firing his hip mounted rail cannons again, but although he missed the Tallgeese one of his shots hit the lunar surface right next to him freeing him from his enemy's grip and propel him away. The Freedom quickly recovered in time as the Tallgeese mounted another attack on it by kicking the Gundam in the head, but Kira brought up his beam saber and sliced off its leg.

As the damaged Tallgeese pulled away it fired its beam rifle shooting off the Freedom's head.

"It seems that the only way you can be on equal footing with me is with the SEED." The mysterious pilot commented. Suddenly the man inside the cockpit of the Tallgeese realized that the Justice and the Wing Zero were approaching the area as he felt their presence a good distance. "It seems we must cut our time short…I'll be looking forward to the next time we face each other."

The Tallgeese began to fly away as Kira shouted "Who are you!"

"My name is Paptimus Scirocco you will do well to remember that Kira Yamato." With those words Paptimus flew away retreating from the battle. As Kira rerouted power and sensors to compensate for the loss of the Freedom Gundam's head he received a call from Athrun who was approaching in the Justice Gundam with Wing Zero following right behind him.

"Kira are you alright…what happened?"

"I am ok Athrun; somewhere inside a Tallgeese mobile suit jumped me."

"We thought there was a battle happening, Wing Zero's sensors detected a high energy spike." Heero noted.

"The Justice picked up the same energy spoke too, I take it you fired the buster rifle on the Freedom." Athrun asked.

"Yeah…the guy I fought was no ordinary pilot."

"Come on let's get you back to the Eternal for repairs." Athrun said as he gave his friend a hand.

"I'll finish putting the sensor beacons in place and head back." Heero flew Wing Zero to the surface where he picked up the beacons Kira had dropped in his battle.

"Ok, but watch yourself Heero."

"Roger."

As Kira sat in the cockpit of his machine his thoughts were on the pilot who had attacked him. As they fought he felt Paptimus the whole time they fought and even felt the enemy pilot poking around his mind. He discovered his relations to Fllay and the fact that he possessed the SEED very quickly leaving the young man to wonder exactly what kind of man Paptimus Scirocco was.

Meanwhile around the same time aboard the Gwadan; Nicholas Peacecraft and Haman Karn shook hands on their new alliance agreement uniting White Fang with Zeon Remnants of Axis. Negotiations were a little tense initially, but thanks to Doctor J's efforts things were able to get smoothed over between the two factions.

As negotiations came to an end the Gwadan and the fleet of Nazca class ships arrived at the Axis asteroid base drifting within the Debris Belt. Nicholas was standing by window looking at the base as the battleship approached, but inside the conference room where negotiations had taken place, Doctor J and Haman were having a private discussion.

"Doctor there is a question I still want to ask."

"Go ahead Lady Haman."

"How can that man be a Newtype, but yet he exhibited abilities that I haven't even seen."

"Well I believe his Newtype status is genetic since his father had heighted awareness and reflexes that surpassed the average human mobile suit pilot. It's farfetched, but those natural abilities he got from his father were enhanced by the genetic modification process done to him by Professor Hibiki when he was placed into the artificial womb. However I believe another cause for the rate his Newtype abilities may have developed so radically was the Zero System."

"What do you mean?"

"When in use the Zero System places tremendous stress on the pilot's mind with all of the information being imputed. The pilot then has to be able to process and properly understand the data from being interfaced with the mobile suit's computer through the Zero System. From what I have seen with Heero and Zechs their minds eventually become more adept at handling the stress their minds are placed under when they use the Zero System."

"So you're saying Nicholas has become used to using the Zero System."

"Yes…just as Heero and Zechs minds adapted to using the Zero System his mind has also adapted, but unlike Heero and Zechs his mind was first exposed to the Zero System at a young age and he has been using the Zero System almost consistently since then. Nor does he use it only in battle, but to plan and organize his moves before hand before conducting operations, long-term or otherwise. I am not saying his mind has just adapted, but the result of his constant use of the system has caused his Newtype abilities to be fully realized, but everything including his spatial awareness has increased and heightened reflexes including increased reaction timing."

"It's not that he has gotten use to it, but his mind's capabilities are becoming enhanced the more he uses it."

"It would take medical testing to prove it, but from observing his previous battles you can defiantly see an increase in his combat performance with every new battle. In fact before we started the meeting he asked me if I could tune up the Epyon because he told it was responding a slow, that alone is a sign his skills has begun surpassing the capacity of the Epyon. Whatever Newtype abilities and powers he is just getting will soon be getting stronger as they continue to manifest."

"If Nicholas is able to achieve this much development with his new Newtype potential then what about those other pilots who have been exposed and are currently using the Zero System?"

"It could be very well possible that if they are potential Newtypes then with continued use we may see their potential awakened in due time depending on how much they are exposed to the system. Zechs and Heero may show some, but since their minds and bodies have aged considerably since they last used the Zero System the chances of them reaching the level Nicholas is at is rather slim."

"I see; there is another matter I wish to discuss with you Doctor J?"

"What is it?"

"You told me you were arranging for the incomplete Tallgeese IV to be transferred to Axis, what is the transport's status?"

"The Tallgeese Four will be here tomorrow and we can begin installing some of the new experimental technologies we have been developing, but I would like to examine the psycommu system you were telling me about the other day. I would like to see what we can do with it."

"Yes of course…that was part of our original agreement."

At the same time Nicholas was standing by the window when he heard a little voice speak to him.

"Excuse me Mr. Peacecraft."

Nicholas turned and looked down to see Mineva Lao Zabi standing behind him with her arms wrapped around a Teddy Bear with a red bow-tie. "Your highness did you need to see me about something?"

"I wanted to ask why you broke Haman's mobile suit."

Nicholas smiled "You're quite smart for someone your age. I broke it because she had wanted to break my machine so I defended myself. One thing lead to another; which I ended up breaking her machine. I never really wanted to fight her, but she insisted on fighting me."

"But why would she do that?"

"Your guess is as good as mines. Maybe she wanted to see how strong she was?"

"Then she wasn't strong because she didn't beat you?"

"No" Nicholas said with a chuckle as he knelt down to the young woman's level "She is a very strong warrior to have damaged Epyon like she did. I can say for certain is a very strong fighter, but she could have done better."

"Better…how?"

"I am not quite sure, but I felt as if her mind was mixed up about something. If she didn't have that then our battle will have gone on longer with my machine having possibly taken more damage."

"You think so?"

"Yeah"

Suddenly the two were interrupted by someone tapping her foot, both heads turned to see Haman standing behind Nicholas Peacecraft with her arms folded across her chest looking down at the two. "I am interrupting anything?"

"Not at all."

"Then your highness you need to report in for your daily lessons in your quarters."

"Oh Haman can I skip them?"

"I am sorry your highness, but someone of your position must be properly educated so please hurry back to your quarters."

Reluctantly Mineva conceded as she hurried off after saying "Oh…alright"

"You're quite a tough task master."

"Mineva has an important role to fill when she reaches the proper age so her education is important."

"I agree, but I think children should be children while they still have the chance. You are young only once and you should enjoy your youth before it's gone."

"I never expected you to say that."

"My childhood was learning how to pilot mobile suits, 32 ways to kill a person, different fighting styles and how to conduct one-man guerilla warfare. I never lived a normal childhood."

"I see, but do you realize what you are? You and I are the same species, we are Newtypes."

"Newtypes? I am a coordinator and I suppose by most accounts you are a natural and we are both humans, but I don't understand why did you bring that up?"

"I am not surprised…I have seen you exhibit the highest amount of raw Newtype ability and energy I have ever seen in a person. A Newtype is a person who is an evolved human being. I know you were born as an Ultimate Coordinator the ideal vision of a prefect human being, but it seems the ones who altered you were onto something. Your powers are developing very quickly you should begin exhibiting telepathic and telekinetic abilities soon if I am right about your potential."

Nicholas was shocked by what Haman was telling him…he felt he should disregard the information, but he felt deep within himself that what the young woman was telling him was true especially since he couldn't explain why he was able to sense Haman during their battle. If what she was saying was true then perhaps the reason he could sense her was because they were both Newtypes.

"Is that why I was able to feel your presence as we fought in the debris belt?"

"Yes…scientists are convinced that Newtypes have an extremely high degree of spatial awareness and as a result are capable of empathically detecting other Newtypes like you and me. I believe it's only fitting we work together since I could assist you with understanding your new powers as they develop."

"I'll appreciate the help I suppose, but what do you want me to help you with?" Nicholas inquired as he figured there had to be a Quid Pro Que to this arrangement.

"I would like you to help me master the Zero System?"

"Now there is a dangerous venture, I am assuming Doctor J warned you about all of the potential dangers involved with the Zero System."

"I am well aware of what could happen to me, but let me assure you that failure to master the Zero System is something that will not happen."

"You are confident, but I suppose I can see what I can do to help you. We will run a few simulator tests to prepare you so you'll know what to expect and maybe I can show you a few tricks my mentor taught me."

"Well that will be nice of you."

"But bare this in mind…to master the Zero System is to free yourself from doubt and fear of death itself. If the Zero System finds even the smallest amount of doubt or fear it will tear your mind to shreds. Just remember that you must be strong both mentally and physically to master the Zero System."

"I understand, but you said I was strong didn't you." Haman said with a coy smile.

"Yes, but that was only about your fighting skills. When you first use the Zero System you will no doubt suffer from temporary insanity as I did when I first used it, but it's a question of how strong are you as a person."

"I'll show you how strong I can be." Haman declared boldly as Nicholas smiled at her.

Meanwhile somewhere on the dark side of the moon a Nazca class ship was sitting on the lunar surface hiding inside a fissure. Inside an officer's cabin a man who appeared about twenty one years of age with silver/purple eyes and royal purple hair wearing a white ZAFT commander uniform. The man sat in his cabin talking to Supreme Chairman Patrick Zala on a secured military channel.

"So you didn't encounter the Eternal or any of its allies?" Patrick asked.

"No…I was instead ambushed by a group of pirates that have been using the base as a hideout. I managed to defeat them all, but not without sustaining damage to the Tallgeese you provided me with."

"Blast it…we only have the confirmed report now that the traitor faction commanded by former Commander Peacecraft disappeared into the debris belt."

"If I may Chairman Zala could I recommend a course of action?" Paptimus Scirocco began.

"Go ahead"

"Instead of wasting our resources hunting down traitors let us have the Alliance or our Orb allies deal with them so we can focus more on tracking down Lacus Clyne and her allies before the mobile suits with the Neutron Jammer Canceller Technology falls into the wrong hands. After all we are still fighting against the Earth Alliance and if we begin committing too much resources and manpower to hunt down traitors to the state then we'll leave ourselves vulnerable to attacks from the Alliance."

Patrick took a moment to consider the suggestion before he answered "Good point…alright we'll see about dealing some indirect damage to the Peacecraft Faction hiding in the Debris Belt while we'll leave Lacus Clyne and her faction to you. If you find them you can inform the Alliance of their position and have them attack first…when the opportunity presents itself I want the Eternal, Freedom, Testament and the Justice destroyed without a trace."

"We'll track them down for you sir."

"I am counting on you Scirocco I hope my alliance with you and the Mars Colonies will not be misplaced."

"Don't worry we won't fail."

"I'll hold you to it Scirocco, as you requested I'll provide the information you need to contact our intelligence operatives within the Junk Guild, the Alliance and those at Copernicus City. If they have found anything on the Eternal's whereabouts then one of our intelligence operatives should have information."

"I appreciate the information sir…I'll contact you when I have something new to report."

"I will expect good news."

"I can hope we can bring good results." Scirocco said as he ended communications with Patrick Zala, but once the video conference was ended Paptimus chuckled as he mused "Patrick you fool…you allow yourself to be easily controlled by others with their suggestions. Such a mistake will be your undoing." Suddenly there was a knock at his door. "You may enter."

The door opened to reveal the captain of the Nazca class ship Paptimus commanded stepped into his cabin.

"Forgive me for disturbing you sir."

"I don't mind, but I assume you have found the informant Captain Robinson?"

"He wasn't easy sir, but we just brought him aboard."

Scirocco rose from his chair as he began walking towards the door as he inquired. "Has he been placed inside the interrogation room? We're waiting for you sir."

"Good…lead the way captain."

"Yes sir." The two men stepped out of the cabin and began making their way down the hall through the interior of the Nazca Class ship known as the Socrates. Eventually the two men walked into a windowless room with a ceiling lamp shinning down on a woman tied to a steel chair bound with handcuffs. She had a few burses on his face suggesting that the soldiers who had acquired her had to be forceful when they captured her.

"I hope you are comfortable Ms. Elisa Asanya because you're going to be here for awhile depending on how corporative you are." Paptimus said darkly as a professorial interrogator entered the room. "We had hoped to capture your employer, but since you sacrificed yourself so he could get away I guess we'll have to spend some time with you instead."

"Go to hell I am not telling you shit."

"I would be more careful without you chose your words because you'll either talk or we'll be listing to you scream in pain. The choice is yours."


	51. Chapter 51 Under new leadership

Chapter 51

Under new leadership

Inside a dim room where a ceiling lamp was the only source of light available; Murtha Azrael stood before a set of six flat-screen monitors, the men were in fact the collected leadership of the organization known as Logos. They were the real power behind Blue Cosmos and the Earth Alliance; each member including Azrael's own father Bruno Azrael didn't seem all too pleased with the current leader of Blue Cosmos.

"Although you did well to acquire the technical readouts of the Neutron Jammer Canceller, but we cannot overlook the disaster at Mendel."

"Not only did you lose an entire fleet along with most of the fleet you were commanding, but we have lost a large number of our combat pilots. That is something we cannot ignore." One member shouted.

"We have decided not to condemn you to the death penalty for acquiring the Neutron Jammer Canceller Data for us, but instead we have voted unanimously that you are to be expelled from our organization and transferred to our new mobile suit factory and training camps for our new Blue Cosmos's paramilitary branch located in Antarctica."

Azrael offered no protest as he simply glared at the members of the Logos.

"Fine, but who will be controlling Blue Cosmos?"

"I knew you were inadequate for the job, now it's time for a real leader to take the reins." A man in his early thirties said as he approached Azrael, he wore a tan high-collar long sleeved jacket lined with navy blue and had white hair.

"Djibril!" Azrael hissed.

"It is Lord Djibril now you has-been. Now get out of here before we change our minds." Djibril snapped as Azrael walked out of the room.

Later that day on a shuttle back to Earth where Azrael would be reassigned for his new task, but he had a faint smile on his face as he opened up a laptop computer and began looking through the technical specs for the Freedom, Justice, Regenerate, Testament, Epyon and Wing Zero Gundams along with data on the mobile dolls ZAFT has been busy producing.

The only information Logos got was the Neutron Jammer Canceller information…Azrael excluded the rest of the information he got so he could use it for his own personal use, and with a mobile suit production facility under his command he had what he needed to begin mass producing his own mobile doll army.

"I'll show you bastards that I am someone you never want to cross."

It has been almost two weeks since the events that had transpired at Mendel and a number of new events were unfolding everywhere. Among the first of these would involve the new alliance between Axis and White Fang. Inside a special simulation cockpit Haman Karn was sitting inside the pilot seat wearing a special brainwave interface linked to the computer systems throughout the cockpit and even to brainwave monitors outside the cockpit allowing technicians to examine and observe the changes with the pilot's mind.

"Alright increase system output by another twenty-five percent." Doctor J ordered as the technicians carefully increased the system's sensitivity.

"We're approaching red-line sir."

"Keep an eye on it; add in more enemy mobile suits and throw in a Montgomery class battleship. We'll see how she handles it."

"We're imputing it into the simulation now." The technician replied.

"Brainwaves are still in the safe zone sir."

"Well Haman is handling the simulation with the Zero System better than I thought." Doctor J noted as he observed the brainwave and life monitors on the control panel before him.

"But simulations and actual battles are still worlds apart." Nicholas commented as he entered the room.

"You have a point, but the whole purpose behind this simulation is to give Haman an introduction to the Zero System in a more controlled environment." Doctor J argued.

"That's fine, but like anyone who uses the Zero System for the first time will suffer from temporary insanity even with all of these simulations." Nicholas warned as Doctor J continued to quietly observe Haman Karn as she struggled to keep her sanity as she fought against the enemy mobile suits in the simulation. The young woman was sweating as the signs of mental stress were written all over her face.

Suddenly Trowa entered the room and approached Nicholas as he began whispering into his ear; Doctor J looked over his shoulder at the two and quietly observed them.

"Damn it…excuse me Doctor J, but I must return to the Alexander. One of our agents has arrived in the area and has news about what has been happening in the PLANTs and on Earth including another matter that requires my immediate attention."

"I see…then we should temporary end the simulation as your ally I believe both Haman and Mineva will want to be part of this meeting."

"Of course, forgive me…Trowa contact the Alexander and get a full report ready on the news our agent has brought back. Then I want you to meet us in the conference room as soon as possible."

"Yes sir!" Trowa saluted before he left the room followed by Nicholas while Doctor J was ending the simulation secession and Haman was climbing out of the cockpit.

"How are you feeling Haman?" Doctor J asked.

"I am alright! Why did you end the simulation?"

"Forgive me Milady, but urgent news just reached Commander Peacecraft and since you are both allies now I believed it would be appropriate if both you and Mineva attend the meeting."

"I see…ask for Mineva to meet me in the conference room. I just need to freshen up and I'll join them in a few moments."

"Yes Lady Haman…I'll make sure Mineva meets you inside the conference room."

"Thank you professor I'll join them as soon as I can."

Several minutes later Nicholas Peacecraft was sitting at a table waiting for Trowa to return with the news the agent had brought while Mineva Lao Zabi was present sitting at the table playing with a puzzle cube. The silence was broken when Haman entered the room followed by Trowa who entered the room with a written report under his arm inside a black folder.

The room was small enough to conduct small meetings with a wooden round table at the center with four polished wooden chairs beautifully crafted while around the room at each corner was a marble statue of an elegant woman wearing a toga and paintings of European landscapes. There was a red carpet on the ground as Trowa stopped at the table to put the folder he was carrying down.

Mineva was seated at the table facing the door while Haman was seated to the right of the young woman with Nicholas sitting directly across from her.

"Trowa…what is the current state of affairs beyond the debris belt?" Nicholas asked.

"Allow me to present my report, from agents within Patrick Zala's ranks have a report of the current state of the PLANTs." Trowa began. "For lack of a better word the situation is bad." The pilot of Heavyarms brought out a disc containing video footage their agent had collected from the PLANTs. "May I play this?"

Nicholas nodded as Haman also gestured for the pilot to play the footage.

After inserting the disc into a player built into the wall behind Nicholas a wall painting slid to the side revealing a hidden video monitor with a sixty inch screen. The young ZAFT commander turned his chair around so he could get a better view as the video began playing. Nicholas was shocked when he saw images of Virgo II mobile dolls marching through the streets inside the PLANT city of Januarius Three as a demonstration against Patrick Zala's polices was taking place in front of the state building of the colony was being violently put down with the Virgos stomping the large gathering while military police were using assault rifles to gun the rest down.

"Patrick…how could you! All he is doing is inciting more people to rise up against him."

"After word of your deflection to help Lacus Clyne was leaked out to the people, the citizens began open demonstrations demanding for Patrick Zala's removal from office. Our agent was nearly killed getting this information to us, but that's not the worst of it."

"Continue Trowa."

"Word of what has happened at Mendel has reached ZAFT soldiers on Earth and began sending demands to Patrick Zala to drop the charges against you and allow you to assume command otherwise they would abandon their posts to return to the PLANTs to force him. All this is based on the information that was collected anyway."

"I take it Patrick didn't sit around and wait for them to act." Haman added.

"Yes…not long after a large army of mobile dolls landed at both Carpentaria and Gibraltar bases lead by Patrick Zala Loyalists and forcibly recaptured the bases driving those who were not loyal by Patrick Zala's standards out of the bases leaving our forces on the run from the Alliance in the surrounding areas."

"Damn it."

"It seems Patrick must have been planning to replace the entire ZAFT army with mobile dolls." Haman pointed out.

"Yes and judging by the numbers we have seen so far he must have been mass producing these armies for at least six months or more behind closed doors." Trowa reasoned as the video ended and Mineva had closed her eyes to the carnage, luckily the video had no audio, opened them again.

"Anything else?"

"Actually yes…the Eurasian Federation government wishes to meet with you at the neutral moon city of Copernicus to discuss the matters of forming an alliance with White Fang to free itself from the control of the Atlantic Federation. They have also offered to provide assistance to the ZAFT soldiers who have been driven out of Carpentaria and Gibraltar as well as provide information that will critical to our survival."

"I see"

"However there is another problem I must report on."

"What now?" Nicholas asked wondering what else could be happening.

"One of Kenov Rukeni's close associates was captured by ZAFT intelligence agents when an attempt to capture him failed. It is possible they may have discovered the Libra if the associate in question knew about it."

"True, but lucky for us Henie and Shiho are already supervising the operation of moving the Libra from Largepoint Three to the debris belt. The Libra should reach our location at its current speed while hiding using its Mirage Colloid cloaking system the day after tomorrow. I had feared it was only a matter of time before anyone caught on to my operations in that region. I guess we called it."

"So what exactly are you planning to do about this meeting? Do you plan on going?" Haman inquired.

"If no one has any objections?"

"If we can add to our numbers and increase our military superiority then I don't mind, but I would like to accompany you aboard the Gwadan."

"A heavy battleship flying to a neutral city will seem rather suspicious especially with the Atlantic Federation's Ptolemaeus lunar base."

"It could be better than a ZAFT Nazca class ship flying into port, but we have been preparing a camouflage for the Gwadan we assembled by using the debris drifting around us. It should be enough to convince them that we are just a junk guild transport ship."

"That's not a bad idea…alright Haman I guess we're going to the moon together. Repairs on both the Epyon and the Qubeley should be complete. Trowa I guess you should come with us and I'll need to fetch myself some civilian clothes and a disguise so I can travel incognito." Nicholas said as Trowa nodded his head to the request.

"If I am not mistaking there is good costume shop in the residential district B." Mineva pointed out.

"Thank you princess, I'll check them out before we leave."

"But why do you have to hide your identity."

"Because I'll stand out like a sore thumb if I go to the moon and end up drawing unwanted attention if I am not careful." Nicholas answered with a grin.

Elsewhere at that same moment; the Eternal, Archangel and the Kusanagi along with the Re.H.O.M.E and other vessels allied with the Triple Ships Alliance were docked inside the old ZAFT military base that was once stationed on the moon before ZAFT abandoned it following the final battle of the Grimaldi Front. The base itself was in good shape considering it had been abandoned for quite some time and it still had some useable faculties and power generations still functioning.

Lacus was helping Kira get settled inside his new cabin aboard the Eternal as her mind was still going over everything Char had told…she hasn't shared what she learned with everyone on the ship yet, but she wondered about what Char had said at the end of their conversation after he finished explaining the events of the One Year War and details about the Zabi Family.

"My purpose here is to stop humanity from destroying themselves and the earth along with it. As long as life goes on evolution will go continue on course with coordinators and naturals will evolve into Newtypes gradually give or take a generation or two."

"But when humanity begins to evolve Newtypes and Oldtypes may fight each other because those who didn't evolve will feel jealous and hateful towards those who did?"

"True…another war involving that reason is a possibility. Life has its own way of working things out, but human race isn't prefect…the world rotates on a titled axis, but even without world not being prefect it's doing all it can to survive just like we humans have preserved through the trails history and time have thrown at us. That is what I believe makes the human race special…we keep moving forward despite whatever tribulations we encounter. No matter what happens we just need to keep moving forward no matter how many times with stumble otherwise there would be no point to living now right."

Lacus looked over Kira's shoulder as she noticed the young man looking at a photo of Via Hibiki holding Kira and Cagalli as infants. Realizing the events at Mendel were still bothering him Lacus despite to step in and try to cheer the young woman up.

"She looks like a very kind woman, but she seems almost sad in that picture."

Kira turned his head seeing Lacus was looking at the photo.

"Her name was Via Hibiki and she was my real mother, but I think she was killed by Blue Cosmos while Cagalli and I were still young. It was a mistake for me to be born into this world and that I have no right at all to continue living because if people knew about what I really was then it would make things between naturals and coordinators much worse."

"You're wrong; my mother once told me…you belong to the world as much as you belong in it." As Lacus's words left a lasting impression on the young man as his mind drifted safely away from any thoughts of suicide he had.

"Thank you!"

The couple's moment was interrupted by beeping of the intercom by the cabin's door; Lacus answered it.

"Yes!"

"Ms. Lacus" DaCosta replied. "Char has received a reply from the DSSD…they have agreed to our proposal, but they would like a meeting to finalize our plans for shipments of the parts we need and to get the codes we need to tap into the DSSD monitoring and transmission satellites."

"I understand…please tell Mr. Aznable that I will accompany him to meet with the DSSD representatives."

"But Lacus Copernicus is a neutral city right?" Kira asked.

"Yes…both Mr. Aznable and Mr. Waltfeld agreed that it would be the best location and it's close to our current location."

"But ZAFT is still after you, if they have any agents at Copernicus they will come after you if they spot you."

"I'll be fine Kira I am planning on wearing some clothes and a hat that should hide my identity. No one should recognize me."

"But Lacus!" A worried Kira began as he tried to persuade Lacus to change her mind, but Lacus placed one finger on Kira's lips to quiet him as a look in her eyes reassured the young man that she wasn't worried at all.

"Kira…I would like you, Athrun, Heero, Wufei and Noin to come with me and Char to Copernicus."

"But how are we going to get there?"

"Mr. Lowe and his friends are willing to take us aboard their ship. Mr. Maxwell will be following us in the Deathscythe Hell with your machines stored aboard the Re.H.O.M.E just in case. Except for the Freedom since it still needs its head replaced."

"I am sorry about what happened, but I just never expected anyone to be out there."

"But no one had any way of knowing there was an enemy machine out there."

"I know, but it just bothers me because I can't figure out if that machine belonged to White Fang, ZAFT, the Alliance or another faction. I felt a knot in my stomach the whole time I was fighting this Paptimus Scirocco."

"Zechs told me you were shaken up pretty badly after that battle and I had Mr. Waltfeld trying to find anything on this Scirocco you mentioned, but so far he has been unsuccessful in finding any information on him."

"I know…it just makes me even more nervous that we know nothing about this guy."

"Don't worry Kira everything will work out in the end if we keep moving forward."

Kira smiled as he looked Lacus in the eyes before he said "thank you."

On the far side of the moon aboard his ship the Socrates; Paptimus Scirocco sat in his cabin listening to Mozart quietly as he reviewed reports detailing information of traffic around the moon. The Newtype spent several minutes carefully scanning through each report until the captain of his ship knocked on his door.

"You may enter." Paptimus turned off his music as the door slid open.

"Forgive my intrusion sir, but we have a report from the Newton and the Einstein."

"Bring it here Captain Kimberly." Scirocco ordered as the captain handed the young adult a print out of the transmission the ship received regarding their investigation of the colony at Largepoint Three. The investigation revealed that were no suspicious activities happening at the colony itself, however the two vessels report that they discovered that the colony had received large shipments of heavy armor plating made out of Gundanium Alloy along with parts and heavy weapons placements meant for a battleship.

"What do you make of it sir?"

"It seems our former friend Commander Peacecraft has been a busy little bee. All of these parts and the thickness of these armor plates suggest they were used in the construction of a battleship."

"A battleship?"

"Yes, but the question now is Commander Peacecraft using the parts and armor to build a fleet of battleships or did he construction one giant vessel. However the information we have is too limited to really give us any real idea to what exactly Nicholas built at Largepoint Three."

"But how could he have been able to build something like that without Chairman Zala knowing about it?"

"The colony construction taking place at Largepoint Three, although a humanitarian contribution on the outside I believe Nicholas Peacecraft used it as a ruse to secretly construction his new ship or ships at Largepoint Three without attracting unwanted attention. Especially since Largepoint Three up to this point has had no real strategic value. With military patrols having been nonexistent in that area…Nicholas could conduct the construction of whatever he has built in secret without alerting ZAFT or the PLANTs with the colony construction as an ingenious cover." Paptimus grinned as he seemed to extend a small amount of respect to the young ZAFT commander for devising a clever ploy.

"Then should we order an attack on the colony?"

"There is no point…according to the last page of this report two ZAFT Nazca class ships were sighted in the nearby area two days before the Einstein and the Newton arrived. Whatever Nicholas had built at Largepoint Three has no doubt been moved to another location. It's likely that he must have caught wind of the capture of Kenov's assistance before we finally got the information about those shipments to that colony."

"What should we do sir?"

"At this point there is nothing we can do, but let us head to Copernicus. We'll spread information to the alliance about White Fang's activities in Largepoint Three and add in that a fleet of heavy battleships were constructed at Largepoint Three and then we'll say they fled into the debris belt as they make final preparations to large an attack on the moon."

"Yes sir…I'll make proceed with the shuttle preparations. I'll contact our agents at Copernicus to meet you when you arrive."

"Thank you captain…you are dismissed for now."

"Sir!" Captain Kimberly saluted before he turned around and left the room.

Once the captain was gone; Paptimus smiled as he rose from his desk to walk over to a nearby closet to pick out some civilian attire appropriate for his trip to Copernicus while he contemplated his next plan of action at the lunar city.

The four days later as the Gwadan was flying towards Copernicus after emerging from the debris belt, Nicholas was sitting alone in his cabin aboard the battleship storing through some of his personal effects on metal desk as he pulled out a photograph of himself and his currently ex-girlfriend. The young man looked at the picture sadly for a few moments until Haman opened the door and stepped inside.

Nicholas quickly stuffed the picture into his drawer before looking at Haman demanding "You could have knocked."

"It's my ship." Haman answered with a grin.

"Yes I suppose that is true, but it's just polite is all I am saying."

"You're too methodical, but the captain and I need to discuss with you the details of our arrival at lunar city and where the meeting will take place."

"Yes of course." Nicholas got up out of the chair and walked out of the room while Haman stepped over to the desk to see the photo Nicholas had stuffed when she walked in curious to see what it was. The young woman opened the door and peaked inside and saw a photo of Nicholas wearing a blue sweatshirt and black paints standing with a young woman with long gray hair and blue eyes wearing a pink shirt and jeans. "Don't you even respect people's personal items?"

Haman looked at the door and saw Nicholas standing just outside the door.

"I was curious…I thought it was a note detailing information about the meeting. I didn't think you actually kept a photo of you and a woman together."

"That woman was Meer Campbell and she was my girlfriend until we had a falling out."

"So you actually did have a relationship with a woman. What I heard was that you had kept yourself locked up at your home when you were off duty."

"Truth be told I had to sneak out of my own home because whenever I tried stepping out into broad daylight I would get mugged by women who are convinced by some reason of stupidity that they thought themselves as the ones to bear my children."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Well as you may or may not have heard the PLANTs have a policy of arranging marriages between their own citizens because later generation coordinators were showing signs of sterility, so in an effort to prevent it the government used DNA analysis to pair men and women together based on their genetic compatibility. Basically speaking all marriages at the PLANTs is all based on genetic compatibility…if you were not compatibility with someone you're seeing then the law prevents you from marrying them."

"And here I thought coordinators were an evolved species."

"It's true that they are better, smarter and stronger than the average human, but unintended flaws and defects in the births of first generation coordinators because of uncontrollable conditions inside the mother's womb after the genetic modifications were made."

"So what you're saying is unwanted genetic traits appeared in the children born after they are genetic modified."

"Exactly, which in turn lead to further unwanted genetic traits appearing in future generations as a result of what happened with the first generation due in part to imperfections with the genetic process of creating coordinators."

"I see, but why were so many woman were attempting to rape you?"

"Well that is not exactly what happened, but that is one way to look at it. Unlike other first generation coordinators Kira Yamato and I are exceptions because unlike other first generation coordinators we were not returned to our mother's womb once all genetic enchantments and modifications on us were completed. Instead we remained outside of the mother's womb continuing the rest of our development inside Professor Ulen Hibiki's invention the artificial womb where he was able to completely control our development. Where previous scientists failed to create the prefect being Ulen Hibiki was the first to succeed at creating the first Ultimate Coordinators, namely me and Kira Yamato. We are both perfection incarnated, on a genetic level anyways."

"Then since you were born genetically prefect without flaws that must mean that you are just about compatible with anyone at the PLANTs."

"That's about right, or at least what the PLANT DNA Analysis Team said at least."

"You have too much of a low opinion about yourself…you should be proud of the fact that you are a perfect human being, biologically anyways."

"Biologically" Nicholas mused with a grin. "What is with you today? Normally you hate me...ever since I bested you in our duel."

"True, but it helps my reputation a little if everyone knows that I lost to an Ultimate Coordinator than some pilot. Of course I haven't even mentioned the fact I am the only person still alive who has ever inflicted any meaningful damage against the Epyon."

"You have a point…no one has managed to inflict anything close to the same amount of damage you did to me and live to tell about it."

"Exactly, so I can't have you thinking of yourself like that otherwise it may end up hurting my own reputation."

"I understand"

"Let go…we're going to reach Copernicus within the next thirty minutes." Haman said as she walked pass Nicholas before leading him to where the captain was waiting to meet them.

Meanwhile the Re.H.O.M.E had arrived at Copernicus as it just finished final docking procedures before the vessel powered down its engines. Inside the ship's lounge; Lacus was wearing a purple cloak with a hood and black long hair wing meant to conceal her signature pink hair while she wore a light blue dress with a matching light blue long-sleeve blouse.

Kira was dressed in his old civilian attire from Heliopolis since it was all he had as far as civilian clothing went since he had nothing else available to him. Athrun on the other hand was wearing a green T-shirt with faded blue jeans and a red jacket, but like Heero he was wearing black sunglasses and a baseball cap to hide his own identity since both of their faces are well known.

Char opted to wear a typical suit with a white collar shirt, a green tie and gray paints with a matching jacket with sunglasses. Noin wore a tan jacket with a white blouse underneath and matching tan paints to accommodate her jacket. Lastly Duo and Wufei; the pilot of the Nataku Gundam wore his traditional white Chinese robe and Duo was wearing a black leather jacket with matching paints and a red shirt.

"We all know the plan…Wufei and Duo will ride with Noin and Athrun in the car behind ours to provide cover while Char, Lacus, Kira and I will be in the first car." Heero explained.

"Got it" Duo replied as he loaded a fresh ammo clip into his handgun while Kira, Heero, Char, Noin, and Athrun were doing the same. Wufei on the other hand was brandishing a katana as oppose to a handgun, although he did keep one concealed in his robe just in case.

"The meeting is in a half-hour at a small public restaurant called Burger Queen. We have a small room at the establishment to use for our meeting with the DSSD representative." Char informed the group as he pulled out a map from the pocket inside his jacket before using a red marker to draw out the route they would use to reach the restaurant in question. "We should be no longer than two hours at most give or take a couple minutes depending on traffic."

"I heard the on the radio as we were coming in that traffic wasn't so bad today." Duo commented.

"Let's hope so…the shorter our visit here the better." Heero added.

"I agree" Noin remarked with a nod.

"The longer we stay here the greater the risk to Ms. Clyne." Wufei noted. "Let's get to this meeting and get it over with before anyone from the Alliance or ZAFT realizes we're here."

No one argued as they all exited the ship while Lowe and Prayer would be ready to get them out of the city at the first sign of trouble using their mobile suits. The group eventually left the spaceport and headed out towards their destination sticking to the public and crowded areas to minimize the chances of an ambush if they were to take back roads and alleyways.

A half-hour later the Gwadan docked at the lunar city while Haman, Nicholas and a small company of bodyguards were waiting with them in the hanger. Once the dock was safe, the group disembarked from the ship to take a waiting electric car to the arranged meeting area.

An hour later at the Burger Queen; Lacus Clyne accompanied by Char, Heero, Kira and Athrun causally walked into the establishment while staying alert for any potential dangers. Lacus on the other hand seemed to find the environment around the establishment pleasant as children were laughing as they played in the indoor playground while other customers were talking cheerfully while enjoying their meals. The interior of the place wasn't exactly a five star burger joint, but the pink and white wallpaper coupled with the statue of a slender woman dressed as a queen wearing a crown made out of a cheeseburger was odd.

After making their way to the back of the restaurant the two was lead by a man; waiting for them wearing a black suit with gelled back brown hair, up stairs to a small windowless room. It had a small round wooden table with a set of chairs around it. Sitting at the opposite side of the table was a woman in her late twenties with long green hair, blue hairs with a fair complexion wearing a black shirt and matching skirt with a red jacket.

"You must Lacus Clyne." The woman asked as she stood up to offer her hand.

"I am, but who are you?"

"I am Selene MacGriff of the DSSD."

Meanwhile outside the Burger Queen, across the street from the place, a man wearing a heavy black trench coat and black sunglasses brought out a cell phone. After listening for a few minutes as he heard the phone ringing he informed the person on the other hand.

"Hey get a line out to Scirocco…I just saw Lacus Clyne."


	52. Chapter 52 Friends, enemies and netural

Chapter 52

Friends, enemies and netural

As Lacus was meeting with Selene from the DSSD another group had just arrived at a church located on the far side of the lunar city in an almost deserted. The church stood about five stories tall built out of white marble and had a bell tower. Its design was basic and shared many of the common characteristics of a typical church with a wide open inside interior with nine rows with long wooden benches lining the rows and an old wooden pedestal up front where behind it was a stain-glass window of the cross.

A group of three pilled out of a four-door red electric car with one man with a black afro wearing large black sunglasses, a T-shirt with a chibi God-Gundam on it and gray jeans. The second man was wearing a long blonde hair wig and big sunglasses wearing a blue and white aloha shirt with blue paints and brown shoes entered the church followed by a young woman wearing a black coat with a white turtleneck shirt underneath with black high heels and gloves.

The fourth member of their group remained in the car at the driver's seat while the man with the afro stood outside the church watching the door while the other two made their way over to a confession booth where both of them entered and sat down on as a wooden panel side open.

"Oh blessed father forgive me for I have sinned." The young man wearing the blue and white aloha shirt said as the priest smiled before saying.

"You're quite the sinner Nicholas Peacecraft." The priest replied.

"General Garcia it's nice to see you again. I am glad to hear you survived that terrible incident back at Artemis. I never realized you were the religious type."

"Despite being branded a traitor by ZAFT it hasn't dampened your sense of humor." Garcia pointed out with a chuckle. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Haman Karn…my new ally and trusted friend within White Fang. Do you have somewhere where we could talk away from prying ears?" Nicholas asked as Garcia pushed a button causing the benches they were sitting on to sink into the ground as they descended into a hidden basement below the church.

In moments the two were in a hidden underground meeting room as members of the Eurasian Federation top-brass plus one fifty year man who was dressed in a blue suit with a black tie and glasses with black hair and gray patches on the sides and blue eyes were seen sitting around a circular wooden table with six filled seats with only three open seats left. Haman and Nicholas took their seats in between the high ranking Eurasian Federation officers while Garcia took his seat next to the man in the suit.

"Now there we are all here we can begin the meeting!" The man in the suit said. "I am Chancellor Victor Variorum head of the Federation ruling council."

"Chancellor Variorum…I never expected to meet you all the way out here." Nicholas exclaimed as the leader of the Eurasian Federation appearance at their meeting was something he hadn't expected.

"When drawing up terms for an alliance with our country and an organization like White Fang its better if I am here."

"Of course let us get started then." Nicholas commented as the meeting between White Fang/Axis and the Eurasian Federation.

* * *

Back at the Burger Queen negations for supplies and access to the DSSD satellite network was going surprisingly well. Selene was reasonable with their negations as DSSD wanted to remain neutral from the current conflict, but they also couldn't allow Blue Cosmos or the Coordinator extremists controlling ZAFT dominate the earth otherwise it would lead to trouble down the road for them since their organization is made of up both coordinators and naturals.

"Are our terms acceptable Miss Clyne?" Selene kindly asked.

"Yes…the supplies you are willing to provide with be delivered using the junk guild as a go-between while the codes to your satellite system will provide us with up to the minute updates on the movements of ZAFT and Alliance ships."

"Although our satellites were originally designed for scanning and analyzing solar anomalous and tracking the movement of drifting meteorites, but we can use these same functions along with a few additions we made to monitor and track the movement of any ship moving within their range. The satellites themselves are camouflaged as space junk or meteorites so the Alliance and ZAFT remain unaware of their existence. We have used them to keep our distance from both parties in an effort to remain neutral."

"And in exchange we will insure that no one outside of this room knows the DSSD is providing assistance to the Clyne Faction through the Junk Guild. It's a secret we'll do to keep with us." Lacus answered.

"Was there anything else we need to discuss Miss Lacus?" Selene asked.

"No I believe that concludes our meeting…unless you have something else to add Miss Selene."

"No, but I would like a moment with Char before you and your company leave the city if no one has any objections."

"I don't see why not?" Lacus replied as Kira and Heero didn't seem to mind, but Char on the other hand was left pondering what could Selene want with him. The trio went outside to wait while Char and Selene were left alone in the meeting room together.

* * *

Back at the old church; the meeting between Axis, White Fang and Eurasia were beginning to heat up. While Eurasia would be more than happy to turn on the Atlantic Federation especially following events at JOSH-A, but there were a few opposing voices among the top-brass who didn't believe an alliance with White Fang and the "unknown" new party they had allied themselves with would be in their ultimate best interest.

"I can assure you Axis's military power combined with the elite pilots and soldiers of White Fang places both of us on equal footing with the military forces of ZAFT. Of course not to mention once we have rescued and recovered the ZAFT soldiers now stranded on Earth and Eurasia's support we can bring a swift and deceive end to this long and pointless war as well as cripple the Atlantic Federation beyond repair." Haman said as she spoke to the gathered generals and the Chancellor.

"But maybe we shouldn't be too hasty here." One of the generals said trying to deter the others from agreeing to the alliance. As of right now Haman and Nicholas won over half of the generals and if they were going to get the Chancellor to agree to their alliance then they would need to win over all of them.

What they needed is something to show them that allying with White Fang and Axis is in their best interest…a show of power. As if their wish for an opportunity came knocking Trowa entered radioed the duo after receiving a report from the Gwadan.

"Commander Peacecraft and Lady Haman I apologize for interrupting, but the Gwadan's long range sensors and radar has picked up an Earth Alliance battle group consisting of two Agamemnon class battleships, eight Nelson Class ships and two Drake class ships heading for the lunar city. ETA is roughly twenty minutes."

"Are you sure…there is no way the Alliance could have known we are conducting this meeting." Haman asked.

"Actually they are not here for us…we intercepted a signal from Blue Cosmos Members within the city stating that they have confirmed the presence of Lacus Clyne the daughter of ZAFT's chairman according to the transmission."

"I see…so they are bringing along a small battle group to deal with Lacus."

"Then we must conclude this meeting." The Chancellor began as he rose from his chair.

"Hold on for a moment Chancellor." Haman began. "The Gwadan and my men aboard my ship will single-handedly wipe out this threat to the city."

"Are you crazy?" A general snapped.

"Our mobile suits and the Qubeley can handle whatever the Alliance throws at us."

"Even a single ZAFT Nazca class ship cannot stand against such a force, especially now that the Alliance uses mobile suits that are vastly superior to the GINN." A second general declared.

"My ship and the mobile suit we use are considerably different. I can grantee we will destroy that battleground."

The generals and the chancellor considered it for a moment until finally the Chancellor sighed and said "Very well Axis will destroy the Atlantic Federation battle group heading here and if they are successful without losing a single man we'll agree to ally with White Fang and Axis."

"I'll see to it personally." Haman replied with a smile.

A few minutes later as the two were exiting the church to return to the Gwadan to intercept the Atlantic Federation battle group, but since they had some time on their hands.

"I have to admit that was a little bold excepting that challenge like that?" Nicholas admitted as he walked with Haman towards the car.

"If it's a show of muscle who cowards want to see then we'll give them one. However you still need Lacus Clyne alive correct?"

"Yes…as long as she lives ZAFT will continue to waste energy and resources hunting us, her and fighting the Alliance."

"Too true!" Haman said as she walked to the trunk of the car that brought them to the church. "Trowa did that message mention anything else?" Haman opened the car trunk.

"Yes it mentioned that they would be setting up an ambush along the highway…we have the details."

"Good!" Haman replied as Nicholas joined her as they examined the weapons they had brought along with them. Inside foam inserts were eight M90 Fragmentation Grenades, a pair of assault rifles similar to the appearance of an old XM16E1 rifle with grenade launcher attachments under the main barrel. On the underside of the trunk's top was a pair of light submachine guns with laser sights attached to the underside of the barrel. The weapon was similar to the Scorpion sub light machine gun.

Ammo and weapons along with the grenades for the rifles were nearby, but under the first foam weapon holder was two more weapons. One was a dismantled belt-fed light mini gun with an ammo belt case near it along with all of the parts needed for assembly. The last weapon was a stinger rocket launcher with two extra rockets above it along with one preloaded inside the launcher itself.

"You came quite prepared…were you expecting to fight an army?" A stunned Nicholas commented.

"No, but you can never have no much firepower on hand." Haman answered.

* * *

A short time later on the highway heading back to the harbor to board the Re.H.O.M.E to leave the lunar city; Noin and the others were following behind them as Heero was staying within the speed limit driving casually. Noin in the other car remained three cars behind them, but the two vehicles were careful to keep the other in sight.

"Everything seems to be going well?" Kira commented.

"We're not out of here yet." Heero pointed out.

"Are you sure we couldn't go by the mail?" A hopeful Lacus asked.

"You should know better than that it's too risky. Maybe after the war some personal time can be found for you in a safer place, but right now this city has both Blue Cosmos and ZAFT agents roaming about. It one of them recognized you then leaving would become very difficult with both sides gunning for you." Heero warned.

As Lacus looked down at the floor of the car sad, but before Kira could attempt to comfort her a gray four door electric car was speeding pass a few cars catching up to them. Char and Heero knew trouble was coming as the Red Comet opened the glove compartment and drew a small semi-automatic gun before passing a spare handgun to Kira and a second to Heero.

Using the small short range radio they were carrying Char called Noin in the second vehicle following them.

"Noin I think we may have a problem. A couple cars back speeding gray four door car."

"We're trying to get a look at them." Noin replied. The car briefly passed the vehicle Noin and the others were in providing the group in the vehicle behind them to see who were in the speeding car trying to catch up to Heero, Char, Kira, and Lacus. "Damn we got armed men in the car catching up to you guys…they got automatics." Noin reported as Athrun, Wufei and Duo were pulling out their weapons.

"Hang on!" Heero replied as he gunned it down the highway passing the cars ahead of them.

"Heero we got two more cars speeding towards you." Noin warned as Char looked over his shoulder as he saw a red car followed up by a blue car in hot pursuit. Athrun was in the back seat as he rolled down his window while Noin was pulling up close to the blue car taking up the rear. Before the driver of the car realized it Athrun brought out a SPAS double barrel shotgun and fired it.

After the driver was killed, Wufei tossed a grenade into the shattered window right before the car spun out of control. A few seconds later the vehicle erupted into a ball of fire as the grenade exploded killing the other gunmen in the car.

The first car was pulling up close to the vehicle carrying Lacus as a man emerged from the right side back seat window armed with an Uzi as he shouted "For a Blue and Pure World!" Sadly the man was an easy target for Char who capped him with a shot to the head before firing on the car trying to shoot the tires.

"Blue Cosmos…how did they find us?" Kira asked.

"We'll discuss that later, but right now we need to escape back to the ship before more of them come after us." Heero replied, but ahead of them he saw a road block being established by Blue Cosmos members in four black SUVs armed with shotguns and military issued assault rifles. "Char does your side have airbags?"

"You're side does, but I don't" Char stopped as he realized what Heero was going to do as the Red Comet warned "Brace yourselves!" Heero turned the car sharply as it rammed through the concrete wall before the car fell twelve feet to the street below. Noin was a little hesitant, but she followed Heero and the others after exchanging gunfire with the second car.

Everyone was unharmed for the most part, albeit shaken up, but no injuries. The two cars sped down the street trying to reach the dock, but their problems didn't leave them as a white helicopter commonly used by news crews was following them. The doors opened revealing one man on each side armed with an assault rifle.

The cars cruised through a busy street as they evaded cars and avoided crashing into cars as they sped through busy intersections with the helicopter hot on their tails raining bullets down on them. Thankfully the car was armored and the windows were bulletproof.

Char and Kira aimed their weapons up at the chopper floating above them trying to shoot the gunmen, but they were having a hard time trying to score a direct hit due to the car moving to the left and right trying to avoid the gunfire raining down on them from above while the chopper itself was moving about trying to not only avoid being hit, but also trying to better position itself for its gunmen to fire at the car.

Wufei, Athrun and Duo were firing at helicopter from below, but even with Athrun's shotgun…when he landed a shot it wasn't damaging the helicopter enough while other shots either barely missed the gunmen or the helicopter altogether. Ahead of them the streets were becoming more jam packed forcing Heero and Noin to drive their cars down a tight alleyway hoping to lose the helicopter flying overhead.

Char, Wufei, Duo, Athrun and Kira retreated back into the vehicles as Heero and Noin sent trash cans and bits of garbage up into the air. As they cleared the alley the two cars turned back onto the main street trying to head back towards the highway, but four black SUVs were gaining on them from behind while the helicopter was still following them.

"This won't end…we need to get back to the harbor as soon as possible." Kira commented as Heero was speeding towards a bridge that went over a deep cancel, but the bridge as it turns out was a raising bridge as the two sides were beginning to rise up to allow a small ferry to pass under the bridge. Without saying a word Heero accelerated to ninety miles per hour as he was planning to jump the bridge. Noin soon accelerated as she began speeding up realizing what Heero was going to attempt.

"Don't tell me you are going to jump that?" A worried Kira asked.

"I am going to jump it…either that or they'll have us cornered." Heero replied coldly as the two cars got closer to the bridge. It was going to be close as the gap was getting wider and the bridge's halves were minutes away from being fully vertical. Heero and Noin mowed through the wooden barrier as they shot straight up the raising bridge half right before Heero's car followed by Noin's flew off the bridge half they were on and into the air over the water.

The two cars barely made it, but the first two SUVs made it, but the other two were not as lucky as the bridge on their side was raised so high by the time they had gotten to it the angle was too steep for them to keep their momentum causing their cars to slide back down the bridge. The group was out of the city limits and it was now a straight shot to the harbor, but they still had two black SUVs to deal with plus one helicopter over head.

Suddenly a missile came out of nowhere and shot the helicopter down as it burst into flames. Char looked over his shoulder as he saw a red car getting off the freeway and pulling up to them. The woman he saw sticking her shoulders and head out of the car holding a stinger rocket was the last person he had expected to see at the Lunar City.

"Haman Karn!"

"Who?" Lacus inquired.

"It's nothing" Char replied, but the sunroof of the red car opened up followed by a electromagnetic mount being placed on the roof before Trowa emerged with the mini gun in hand attaching it to the mount. Before the SUVs could realize the danger they were in Trowa turned the deadly weapon and sprayed the first victim reducing seventy percent of the enemy vehicle to Swiss cheese in a matter of seconds before turning its sights to the second SUV.

"Is that Trowa?" Kira asked as the SUV tried to drive with Noin's car in-between them to shield themselves from the mini-gun, but Noin slammed on the breaks leaving the enemy car out in the open for a clean shot. Trowa swiftly reduced the SUV to shreds as he unloaded whatever bullets were left onto the car. Both SUVs spun off the road before coming to a complete stop while the remains of the helicopter crashed into a tree off the right side of the road.

With the threat from Blue Cosmos eliminated for now the three vehicles drove into the tunnel leading to the secured harbor where their respective ships were waiting. The three cars were stopped and parked just outside of the Re.H.O.M.E while the disguised Gwadan was sitting right next door to the Junk Guild ship. Haman, Nicholas and Trowa exited their car while Lacus, Kira, Noin, Char, Athrun, Wufei, Duo and Heero exited their vehicles to confront the trio.

"So what exactly are you two doing here?" Athrun demanded.

"We just came to the city to enjoy the sights and get some fresh air…what about you…what business do you have here?" Nicholas asked with a coy expression on his face.

"Nothing, but!" Athrun began, but Lacus cut him off.

"Thank you for your assistance Commander Peacecraft." Lacus said respectfully.

"Always a pleasure, but it's becoming an ugly habit I would have expected my former mentor to have provided extra protection for Miss Clyne, but it seems I was mistaken."

Heero looked at him with a neutral expression.

"Well Char I never expected to see you here of all places." Haman began as Nicholas took an interest in the conversation.

"Haman Karn, likewise, this is last place I imagined I would run into you again." Char began as the expression on his face gave signs of some animosity towards the woman.

"If I didn't know better Char you are not glad to see me."

"Of course, but after all you did give us a hand so I am a little grateful."

"Uh Char, who is this woman?" Duo asked.

Char sighed "This is Haman Karn she is the regent of Axis, the remnant Zeon forces from the mobile asteroid fortress Axis and caretaker of Princess Mineva Lao Zabi. What are you doing with Commander Peacecraft of White Fang?"

"We're friends now…White Fang and Axis have united to fight against the Atlantic Federation and those within ZAFT loyal to Patrick Zala." Haman announced as this revelation shocked the Red Comet.

"You're allies!" Char shouted.

"Our first meeting was rather rough, but Commander Peacecraft has shown to be a highly skilled pilot and one of the most powerful newtype I have ever encountered. With the resources and elite pilots he has combined with what Axis possesses we now have the military strength to challenge either ZAFT or the Atlantic Federation."

"How is that possible?" Heero demanded.

"I won't spoil it." Nicholas answered.

Kira began clinching his fists tight as he was resisting the impulse to attack him; Nicholas noticed Kira's increasing hostility towards him. The young Peacecraft chose to ignore it as he remained focused on the conversation at hand. Noin on the other hand was silent; she was unsure what to say to her son who she hasn't really seen in a long time.

As Nicholas was about to leave with Haman and Trowa, Kira suddenly rushed the Lightning Count as he attempted to tackle him. Unfortunately that was a mistake…Although Kira had become an accomplished mobile suit pilot, but even someone with Kira's talents lacked hand-to-hand combat training. Nicholas on the other hand was trained by Heero Yuy in hand to hand fighting techniques. Without looking over his shoulder he grabbed Kira's outreached right arm as he tried to punch the young man in the back of the head. In one monition using Kira's own momentum against him he flipped Kira over his shoulder and slammed him back first into the ground.

Before Kira could get up Nicholas drew a handgun from his pocket aiming it at the young coordinator's face.

"Word of advice Kira….never attempt to deck a man in the back of the head who has been trained in many forms of hand to hand combat and who knows thirty four ways to kill a person. Most of which is with my hands alone."

"Kira!" A worried Lacus said.

"I can't let you leave…even if your intentions are to end the war before naturals and coordinators destroy each other, however your methods are far too"

"Are far too what, ruthless and manipulative?" Nicholas said cutting the young man off. "Everything I do is with one goal in mind and that is to bring about the _least _bloodiest and peaceful outcome of the war as shown to me by the Epyon."

"So you do use Epyon to work out strategies and calculate your plans." Heero pointed out.

"Yes…I found it to work quite well for me."

"Commander Peacecraft" Trowa said as he tapped his watch.

"Sorry to cut our conversation short, but I have a pressing engagement to attend to." Nicholas said as he bid everyone farewell before he left with Haman, Trowa and the driver of their car to return to the Gwadan to prepare for the coming battle. "Take care mother and be sure to tell father hello for me." Nicholas said before the group disappeared back into the depths of their ship via the boarding ramp.

"Nicholas!" Noin called out to her child, but it was too late.

"We better get out of here?" Heero suggested as he helped Kira back to his feet.

* * *

A short time later the harbor doors opened as the disguised Gwadan rose up from the port it was stationed at as it gained altitude before moving on an intercept course to engage the Atlantic Federation fleet. The Re.H.O.M.E departed a few moments later, but it dropped a long-range reconnaissance buoy as it made haste to leave the general area unaware of the fleet heading to the city.

On the bridge of the crimson battleship; Nicholas Peacecraft was taking a seat next to the captain as he was given command of the Gwadan for the upcoming battle while Haman and Trowa would command the mobile suits out on the battlefield. It wouldn't be much of a demonstration if he went out in Epyon so Nicholas would stay behind and assume command of the ship. The captain next to him was a middle-aged man with a black beard, green eyes and a slightly obese physique wearing a green Zeon officer's uniform. The battle group was less than seven minutes away as Chancellor Variorum's face appeared on screen via an overhead viewer.

"Well Chancellor I hope you're ready to witness the fighting capabilities of White Fang and Axis."

"I am expecting results."

"I am certain you will get them."

The mobile suit hangers of the Gwadan opened up as four dozen AMX-003 Gaza-C mobile suit units were being deployed to battle with Trowa launching in his Heavyarms Gundam to assume the role of field commander for the mobile suits deployed. Puru launched in her repaired mobile suit to join Trowa against the approaching enemy forces. Once their mobile suits were launched the weapons on the battleship were brought online as the vessel was getting ready to shed its disguise.

The Gaza mobile suits were assuming battle formation with Trowa taking point, but Nicholas was wondering where was Haman…he was certain the young woman was planning to take part in the battle in her mobile suit the Qubeley.

"Captain Travail has Lady Haman launched?"

"Yes sir, but it seems she used the aft mobile suit launch port. She sent a message saying she was going to launch an attack on the enemy from behind with a few Gaza units."

"I see…bring up a map of the area."

"Yes sir" The captain replied as he gestured for a crew member to display a map of the terrain surrounding their location on the overhead screen.

Meanwhile the commanding officer of the combat fleet assembled to capture or kill the daughter of ZAFT's leader noticed the disguised battleship approaching them. Aboard the bridge of his command ship the Agamemnon class Jamestown; the commander eyed the ship and the approaching mobile suit with disgust.

"What kind of mobile suits are those?"

"Unknown sir we have no thermal matches in the library." A crewman replied.

"Pathetic…we'll skin them and that rust bucket of a ship."

"But sir they have quite a large number of mobile suits."

"They don't look like a threat…launch our mobile suits and prepare all hands for battlestations."

The Atlantic Federation launched their assembled group of Strike Daggers to attack the Zeon machines, but Trowa, Puru and the Gaza mobile suits continued straight towards the enemy ships and mobile suits. On the bridge of the red battleship; Nicholas watched the enemy ships approach as he turned to the Captain Travail and asked.

"Once we are in range of the main guns cast off the camouflage and open fire on the enemy ship closet to us."

"Yes sir, prepare the main guns and get ready!"

"Tell our mobile suits to open fire once they are within range of the enemy." Nicholas ordered before he added. "After we destroy the first enemy ship, launch some balloons and deploy the jamming equipment to throw their sensors off. Then take this ship down into the canyon on our portside."

The two forces closed the gap between them, but when the Gwadan was in range of a Drake class ship that was taking point for some of the other ships it discarded its camouflage right before it unleashed a barrage of dual-barrel main guns catching the fleet flatfooted as the Drake class ship exploded and all hell broke loose.

Before the ships could fire their weapons at the Gwadan, the red battleship fired its secondary weapons at the group below the ship and a nearby mountain on its starboard side while it launched decoy multiple balloons that looked like asteroids. The combine cloud of dust and rock along with the balloons covered the Gwadan and the jamming equipment aboard the ship masked the battleship from the Alliance vessels as it dived into a nearby canyon trench.

The Alliance ships fired their weapons at the cloud of moon dust attempting to shoot the enemy battleship down, but none of them realized that it was moving along the canyon off on their starboard side. As the Gwadan was about to get the jump on the Alliance ship the mobile suits were locking horns as the Gaza mobile suits utilized three-man group tactics to attack each Strike Dagger mobile suit while the other mobile suits when the opportunity presented itself worked together in teams of six units to engage an enemy ship.

As the battle unfolded Nicholas was still able to observe what was happening through images sent to the Gwadan via the mobile suits currently deployed was impressed by the fighting skills of the pilots under Haman's command.

Although their low-cost mobile suits weren't exactly state of the art, but the pilots using them knew how to make effective use of their machine's limited capabilities and even increase their combat performance with successful team tactics allowing them to effectively attack the enemy machines, but also allows good defense with their fellow pilots watching their backs. The pilots weren't exactly aces, but they had right stuff to make them more than capable to handle the experience-lacking mobile suit pilots of the Alliance.

"Captain, bring us back up and then take out the weapons on that Nelson class close to us…we're going to go under their ships and shoot at them from below."

"Yes sir!"

The Gwadan rose up from the canyon firing its weapons at the Nelson class's underbelly inflicting heavy damage to the vessel before it began hammering away at the other ships the Gwadan passed under. The alliance ships had a hard time counterattacking because the balloons were making automatic targeting with the computers almost impossible, especially with the Gwadan using Minovsky particles to jam their electronic targeting equipment forcing their gunners to use manual targeting, but the asteroid balloons floating around their ship proved to be a persistent problem.

"I bet no one taught these kinds of tactics at an Alliance military academy." Nicholas commented with a smile as the ship suffered a few hits of minor damage from passing beam and CWIS fire. Meanwhile above the Strike Daggers were being overwhelmed by the teamwork of the Gaza mobile suits as their dual beam weapons were shredding the Alliance machine from every direction.

Trowa and Puru were making short work of any mobile suits unfortunate enough to cross their path, but as for Haman. Her group emerged from the other side a small mountain as they went straight for the command ships of the small fleet. However…there was one minor detail Nicholas noticed about Haman's group. She wasn't piloting her usual mobile suit the Qubeley.

Haman Karn had taken Epyon into battle instead.

"What is that woman doing?" A shocked Nicholas said as he felt Haman inside his machine at its controls. The leader of White Fang watched as Haman hacked down two Strike Daggers protecting the two Agamemnon class ships. Haman evaded the beam fire from the enemy ships before sticking the Epyon's beam sword into the front of the ship before dragging it back towards the back of the ship cutting it into two.

The woman easily evaded the panic fire from the remaining Agamemnon class ship as Haman went after the Jamestown. The surviving Agamemnon threw everything it had in an effort to stop Epyon from getting any closer. Epyon flew over the bow of the ship slicing off the front end of the ship causing it to top slightly tip downward towards the moon's surface, but that was shortly before Haman came around and cut into the bridge itself brutally eliminating the crew and its commander who were there.

With their command ship gone and the remaining survivors now panicking from the appearance of Epyon, the fleet's formation and moral crumbled as they were scattering trying to flee, but the Gaza mobile suits had them surrounded and were giving them the same chance Blue Cosmos members gave any coordinator that had ever cornered.

Meanwhile Haman was taking out any remaining ships along with any surviving Strike Dagger in her path as she punched into the stomach of one Strike Dagger before slamming its volatile remains into the open hanger of a Nelson class ship seconds before the mobile suit exploded taking the rest of the ship with it a few seconds later.

As Nicholas watched Haman eliminate the surviving enemy mobile suits she encountered with such quick and effective moves, but her enemies were eliminated with such brutality it left Nicholas wondering if Haman had lost her mind to the Zero System or something else had happened. As the Gaza mobile suits and Puru finished off the last of the enemy mobile suits and Trowa had the task of sinking the last Drake class ship the Zeon machines returned to the Gwadan.

Nicholas watched, albeit nervous, Haman and Epyon return to the ship quietly and without him having to go out there to stop her from going on a rampage. Chancellor Variorum's face appeared on screen on the overhead monitor as he smiled at the young Peacecraft.

"Although your female alley had unexpected decided to take your machine into battle we are impressed by the combat performances of the Gaza mobile suits and the Gwadan battleship."

"Thank you Chancellor."

"The votes are now unanimous…Eurasia will pledge its support and ally itself with Axis and White Fang to fight the Eurasia Federation when the time is right."

"Will you uphold your end of our alliance agreement?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes we'll rescue and gather all of the ZAFT soldiers scattered and forced out of Carpentaria and Gibraltar."

"Thank you for your assistance."

"We'll discuss methods for pick up and recovery before we can transfer them into space when they can reunite with the rest of your group."

"Excellent I'll arrange for members of White Fang to head to Artemis to assist."

"Very well…we'll be expecting them." Chancellor Variorum replied before he ended their conversation assured now that he had made the right decision.

* * *

Once Nicholas was done with Variorum, he left the bridge after instructing the captain to take the ship back to Axis while the young man was hurrying to the mobile suit deck. Meanwhile back inside Copernicus City, Paptimus Scirocco was sitting next to a rooftop swimming pool on top of a skyscraper drinking a pineapple strawberry smoothie while he had been watching the battle that had just transpired not too far away from the city itself on a small laptop computer sitting on a glass table with an umbrella providing him with shade. Behind the small laptop was a glass chessboard with transparent white and black glass chess pieces.

Scirocco had remained hidden behind the scenes of the failed attempted on Lacus's life and Blue Cosmos loyalists within the military deploying a small fleet to ensure the young woman's death. Although the man from Jupiter was surprised by the sudden appearance of Nicholas Peacecraft and the Zeon forces in the young Peacecraft's company defeating the Alliance fleet.

The young newtype was dressed in a white jacket with matching paints with a black turtleneck shirt and black shoes while he turned to another gentleman who was with him.

"I believe it must be destiny who wishes for Lacus's continued survival." Paptimus said as he pressed one finger on a black pawn two squares from the right side of the board.

"I agree…I doubt it's the unexpected interventions of the young man that has always allowed the woman to escape death time and time again." A man with long black hair and gold eyes wearing a light green jacket with a high collar along with matching paints and a white shirt underneath noted as he took a seat across from Scirocco. The visitor took a white pawn before moving it forward. "I wonder now what will happen. ZAFT has now become divided, but they possess Genesis and the mobile dolls. White Fang has Libra and those mobile suits from Zeon while the Alliance will soon find itself loosing this war unless it can manufacture enough nuclear weapons to give them the desperate edge it needs if they are going to win."

"True…the game has gotten more interesting."

"What moves do you have planned?"

"For now I will continue my search for the Eternal, but I may be recalled to the PLANTs to help with crowd control as I hear the riots and protests are getting worse."

"Yes…although they are beginning to settle down the animosity the people have against Patrick Zala has already taken root. They are practically hoping someone will remove him from power."

"Do you think Nicholas Peacecraft or Lacus Clyne will be the ones to become leader of the PLANTs if this war ends with their factions defeating both the Alliance and ZAFT?" Paptimus asked as he moved his left knight forward pass the pawns after his visitor moved his pawn forward.

"Actually if everything goes well I'll become the next Supreme Chairman of the PLANTs."

"Supreme Chairman Gilbert Dullindal…it has a nice ring to it." Scirocco complimented.

"Thank you, but when I come into power what will you do as I make my preparations following the war's end?"

"I have been more of a spectator of history…I'll watch and wait for my role in history to come. I am interested to see how well the world will take to your idea of what the world should be…your Destiny Plan."

"So you have read it?" Gilbert Dullindal said as he moved another pawn.

"Yes…it's interesting, but I am looking forward to the world's reaction when you unveil it."

"Only time will tell." Gilbert noted as he moved another piece followed up after Paptimus moved another piece. The two men continued their chess game as each of them was thinking of the future.

* * *

At the same time inside the Gwadan's mobile suit hanger deck; Nicholas made his way over to Epyon where he saw two mechanics trying to help Haman out of the Gundam's cockpit. He was surprised to see that Haman was still alive, but she was in rough shape. Although she had no physical injuries the woman appeared to have went ten rounds with a heavyweight boxing champion. Haman Karn showed signs of extreme physical fatigue as she barely had the strength to stand up straight let alone walk.

Although it seemed Haman was barely able to starve off the Zero System from driving her insane, but that didn't mean she wasn't able to completely as it was clear judging by her appearance it had hammered away at her mind during the battle and those brutal fighting tactics she had used were indications that her mentality was slowly beginning to crumble as the battle dragged on. Chances were if the battle had lasted longer Haman could have been in worse shape or she would have completely lost it.

The two men got Haman to a waiting stretcher as they carried her off to the medical room to be examined and treated for her fatigue. As Nicholas watched her get carried off, Trowa approached his commanding officer and asked.

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"With some rest she'll be fine, but I am surprised she managed to retain some sense of control as the Zero System of the Epyon hammered away at her like that. Epyon must had found some fear or doubt in her and tried to force her to face it. She must have known it was only something Epyon was trying to induce, but the strain of fighting off the hallucinating and nature of whatever Epyon found must have been rough for her to leave her in such bad shape."

"Despite that she managed to keep some sense of control. She managed to attack only the enemy machines while she didn't go after us. I remember Heero when he used Epyon the first time told me that it drove him to wipe out both sides on the battlefield. It seems Epyon came close to doing it again."

"Yes, but I am curious…what did Epyon show Haman? She had her own insecurities, but I am wonder what was it Epyon showed that placed such a strain on her mind." Nicholas said before he walked off towards the medical deck.

Meanwhile inside the confines of her own mind, Haman Karn was helpless spectator to events she was witness that she was unable to explain. At first she didn't recognize the places, but as the battle dragged on and the mobile suits the enemy had stepped onto the battlefield she knew what was happening. Epyon was showing her a near-perfect recreation of the battle on the North America continuant where Captain Garma Zabi was killed.

She had heard about what had happened during that battle from her father and the reports turned in following the aftermath of the conflict, but what she saw troubled her deeply as she witnessed Char in his mobile suit spot the White Base before informing Garma that the ship's weapons had been disabled. Haman realized that the White base's weapons were fully functional as Char made no effort to attack the ship and disable its weapons as preplanned before the operation.

For the most part Haman couldn't believe what she was witnessing as Char had patricianly took Garma's hand and lead him to his own death as the White Base fired away at his Gaw sealing the young Zabi's fate with Char leaving the young man with some parting words telling him that his death was nothing personal. Unable to comprehend what Char had done and wondering if what she was seeing was real, but what happened next felt like a sucker punch to her as she recognized the bridge of the ship she was on.

Haman was aboard a shuttle and the hanger seemed familiar somehow, but the person sitting in the captain's seat surprised her as she recognized the woman. The woman was Kycilia Zabi and the ship Haman was on was her Zanzibar-Class Mobile Cruiser the Chimera. Less than a moment later Haman realized she was at A Baoa Qu during the final battle during the One Year War, Haman knew this was when Kycilia was trying to escape from the space fortress as the Zeon forces were losing ground with a federation victory imminent.

"Why I am seeing?" Haman asked as the crew paid no attention to her, but as she looked out the window she saw a man armed with a bazooka approach. It didn't take Haman long to recognize the man as Char Aznable. Before the Red Comet fired his bazooka at the carrier's bridge he heard Char said.

"Garma I am sending your sister to join you."

With a salute he fired the bazooka striking the bridge causing an explosion to tear through the room killing the crew and Kycilia Zabi in the ensuring explosion. Haman panicked as she thought the explosion was killing her, but instead she woke up in cold sweat as she sat up in one of the infirmary beds. Breathing heavily from the nightmare she had awakened from Haman was trying to calm down, but a voice startled her.

"So who is this Char?"

Haman turned and saw Nicholas standing next to her bedside. Her mind was so wrapped around what the Epyon was showing her that she didn't even notice him.

"What are you doing here?" Haman snapped.

"Checking on you, the workers in the hanger had to drag you out of the Epyon because you were too weakened from the mental punishment the Epyon's Zero System gave you. You were between conscious and unconscious, but as they brought you here you passed out completely and you began talking in your sleep. I am not expecting, but you were sweating a lot, your skin was as pale as pair of sheets and you kept tossing and turning mumbling out someone called Char." Nicholas answered.

"It's a personal matter."

"You had no respect for my personal affairs, but somehow I suspect now that whatever placed you under such brutal metal strain is this Char person…he is the root of your inability to master the Zero System. You are capable, but you have some insecurities or something related to this man that clearly bothers you deeply."

"I don't want to talk about it?" Haman hissed as she turned over to one side avoiding eye contact with the young Peacecraft. Knowing he wasn't going to get any further the young ZAFT commander left the room, but he made a pit stop at the captain's cabin. He knocked on the door before using the intercom to say.

"Captain Travail it's me…do you have a moment?"

"Of course Commander Peacecraft come on in."

Nicholas entered the room and took a seat opposite of the captain across from his desk as he inquired. "Captain I am here to discuss a matter related to what happened when Lady Haman attempted to use Epyon today and came dangerously close to a mental breakdown."

"I see, but how can I be of any help?"

"Well…I would like all information and personal history on a man Haman is connected with. His name his Char does that ring a bell?"

"Char…Char Aznable the Red Comet?"

"I believe that is him…did Haman know him?"

"Yes, but she tried to start a relationship with him. However it turned out to be a one sided relationship since it seemed that Char didn't have any romantic feelings towards her, I mean it was just mostly typical friendly relations between a officer and a superior officer although it was Char who recommended Haman to assume her father's place as regent. I mean they had a small friendly relationship for a time, but I guess things got sour between them when Char didn't accept any of Haman's affections and showed that he just didn't feel the same way as Haman did. I think their age difference might have had something to do with it, but that's only my opinion."

"I see…no I don't think a failed romance is the root of the problem, but I think it played a part. Give me everything you got on him. Including reports on previous battles and important engagements he was involved in."

"I'll check the database and see what we have, but the database at Axis should have more."

"I'll appreciate whatever information you can get me captain."


	53. Chapter 53 The preparations

A/N: I wish to thank everyone for the reviews and those still reading the story :)

Chapter 53

The preparations for the final battle

On their way back from the lunar city of Copernicus; the Re.H.O.M.E was taking a long-about route back to the abandoned ZAFT military installation where the Eternal, Archangel, Kusanagi and the rest of their faction were hiding out at. Standing by a viewport alone, Char Aznable was looking out at the lunar surface while he was alone with his thoughts. The Red Comet was silent until Kira approached him from behind.

"Are you alright…ever since we ran into Nicholas and that Haman Karn at Copernicus you seemed a little shaken up."

"I am alright, but"

"Who exactly is this Haman Karn?"

"She was the daughter of Maharaja Karn, leader of the asteroid base Axis of the Principality of Zeon forces. I first met her about two years ago after I left Earth for Axis following the end of a war between Zeon and the Earth Federation. The war ended in victory for the Earth Federation forcing many war criminals and those unable to adjust to living under the Republic of Zeon to leave for Axis which was located in the debris belt. When I first met her she was fourteen and was undergoing training to become a mobile suit pilot."

"That's kinda young."

Char grinned as he commented "That is almost exactly what I told her father."

"So what happened?"

"During my stay at Axis the Admiral and I became good friends. But there were factions within the military forces at Axis who wished to resume the war while the Admiral and a few others believed it would be unwise since we lacked the resources and the manpower to properly confront the Federation. We both agreed and wished for Axis to remain out of the war and not involve itself with the small splinter factions of Zeon forces that continue to fight against the Federation. Although we wanted independence for those who wished to live in space, however we had no wish to take Axis down a path of self-destruction had we decided to stand against the Federation…their armies would have struck at Axis with enough force to overwhelm the asteroid's defenders."

"That sounds like a reasonable stance."

"Yes, but sadly there were those who didn't think the same way; mostly because I think there were those among the ranks who only wanted to gain back the power and dominance Zeon had."

"So what happened?"

"Nothing much happened during my half-year stay at Axis, but after meeting Haman the warmongering faction began plans that lured a fleet of Federation ships out to Axis to force our men to fight them thus turning public opinion in favor of reopening the war. We managed to fight off the attackers, but it was only the beginning. First the only surviving heir of the Zabi Family line was officially named heir to the throne when she was still an infant…that was something the warmongering faction forced in hopes of further enticing people to reopen the door. The Admiral and I were among the small few who were against it since we didn't want to rely on the Zabi Family."

"Why?"

"Because as I said Mineva was barely a year old and her mother had recently died from illness while her father had died during the final days of the war a half-year ago, but also one of the contributing factors to the Principality's defeat was the infighting and power struggles within the Zabi Family itself. Before the war ended Degwin Sodo Zabi the ruler of Zeon at the time attempted to negotiate a peaceful surrender in hopes of saving what was left of the Principality, but his eldest son Gihren Zabi discovered what his father was planning so he used a super weapon Zeon was developing called the Solar Ray, essentially it was a giant energy cannon capable of wiping out entire fleets and Gihren used it to not only wipe out most of the Federation fleet, but he killed his own father and assumed power for himself."

"He killed his own father" A shocked Kira pointed out.

"Yes, but his haste to fire the Solar Ray was the beginning of his own downfall because he had rushed the nearly completed Solar Ray into operation he limited it to only a single shot which rendered the weapon useless after he used it. However no one was really aware of what really happened to Degwin except for me due in part that I had found out about it from one of Kycilia Zabi's bodyguards." Char took a deep breath and continued "Fearful the weapon would be fired again the Federation threw all it had at Zeon's last space fortress A Baoa Qu, but despite Gihren's best attempts to plan a proper defense he made several mistakes."

"What happened?"

"Although the soldiers he deployed were well armed, but the new and advance mobile suits that were deployed were being piloted by inexperienced students fresh from the academy and were unable to properly handle the not-so-beginner friendly mobile suits they were given due to their lack of training. Also the heavy carriers meant to hold back the enemy was quickly destroyed depriving many mobile suits of fuel and ammunition. Another blow came when Kycilia Zabi executed her own brother for the death of their father, which in turned caused a number of ships and mobile suits loyal to Gihren to abandon the battlefield. Eventually Zeon lost the battle and surrounded shortly afterwards...that was how Zeon fell."

"You think Mineva will become a tyrant?"

"I doubt it, but I fear someone as young as her maybe used as a puppet by those seeking power for their own ambitions."

"You mean Haman."

"Yes, but she wasn't always like what she is now. When I first knew her she was an astonishing mobile suit and had exception skills and abilities that were amazing for someone as young as she was. Haman was a bit of a patriot of shorts…she wanted to see Zeon restored to its former glory instead of Axis sitting out in the desolate debris belt living off of what resources we could attain and social reform throughout the Earth Sphere."

"So what was she like?"

"Originally she was a gentle-hearted young woman who only wanted to help her people. However her status as a newtype had darkened her spirit."

"Newtype?"

"I see Lacus didn't you. Anyway Newtypes are the natural-equivalent of a coordinator minus the genetic tampering…an evolved human being with reflexes and unique gifts no regular human possessed."

"What kind of gifts?"

"Generally the typical newtype has an extremely high degree of spatial awareness. Allowing them to sense when other Newtypes are nearby and the hostile intentions of those around them making them effective soldiers capable of sensing danger and uncannily preemptively react to such dangers. Mwu, Zechs, and I think even Heero are potential Newtypes while I am also a newtype myself, but Haman was different."

"Different?"

"While Haman possessed the general abilities Newtypes gain as their unique awareness and abilities awaken which began to manifest around the age of seven. Her accuracy to see through things was abnormally high, but she awakened her powers by herself when she was ten years old. However the scientists who examined her used her as research material."

"Human experiments on a ten year old child." Kira said as he was repulsed by the idea of what Haman may have been possibly put through.

"I don't know the exact nature of the experiments done to her, but I can't begin to imagine how difficult it was for her. I believe those experiences caused her to hate her status as a newtype which lead her to eventually refuse to take part in any more tests. That was until the war when I began fighting for Zeon and my own Newtype abilities awoke acting as source of admiration for Haman who then began researching her newtype abilities once more."

"But something else was happening?"

"Yes...a close friend of Haman told me that her father had wanted her to befriend her about sometime before I arrived. She was being alienated by the soldiers at the military facilities so her father hoped a friend might help. She said Haman was very calm, but her expressions were cold and stoic. Despite training and her father's best attempts to help her Haman's awakening newtype abilities continued to developed very rapidly. One time when Mineva's mother died Haman felt Zena die which was a shock to her and this grew to allow Haman to sense and fell the deaths of those close by which horrified her. I even heard from the doctors at the hospital I had brought Haman to following Zena's death that she had shattered a vase in a fit of emotional anxiety."

"Are you saying she was becoming mentally unstable?"

"Yes…even her friend admitted to me the rapid development of her newtype abilities plus the fact that she was having very little success controlling them. For Haman, being unable to control her abilities was something she couldn't forgive herself for. We feared if Haman was unable to control her powers it would lead to a mental breakdown. Haman's friend couldn't do anything to help, but she believed that I could by providing mental support."

"So how did that work out?"

"Initially I thought I was helping, but her powers continued to grow at an alarming rate which landed her in the hospital again after a battle she charged right into caused her to blackout from all of the emotions and anxiety she felt combined with the deaths of those who died was too much for her. Eventually after working with her for a time we were able to avoid a mental breakdown, but a darker nature began to take root in Haman as the warmongering factions began manipulating her and feeding her ideas causing her to grow increasingly ambitious."

"I take it you two had a falling out."

"Well I wasn't involved with her romantically…it was only one sided, but I was her friend. However her darker nature took root when her sister was killed when a bombing that claimed the life of her father. Her best friend Lieutenant Natalie died protecting her from the blast when she used her own body as a shield. Their deaths were painful for Haman to feel as she felt them die, but she became vengeful against the warmongering faction and with my aid we quickly captured them. After Haman became the newly appointed leader of Axis she had them all brutally executed. The once kind-hearted young girl I had met almost a year and a half ago had become an ambitious, cold, ruthless and cunning woman."

"That must have been hard for you?" Kira said as he noticed Char was saddened by what had happened.

"It was…I had failed both Haman's father, younger sister and her friend in trying to help her. I saved her from mental instability, but I couldn't stop her from becoming the woman she is now. Now that she has allied Axis with White Fang I can't even begin to think what she'll do now."

"I can see why you're worried."

"We have good reasons to be."

"Why do you think they are?"

"If Axis is here then it's probably in the debris belt. It's the only place where something as large as Axis could hide without drawing attention from the Alliance and ZAFT given the size of the asteroid."

Down the hall within earshot just around the corner stood Noin and Heero who had been listening in on the conversation. While Heero's expressions offered no sign to what he was thinking, Noin expression was sad while she was growing worried for her son who was now in the company of that woman.

Meanwhile aboard the Gwadan as it was making its way back to the debris belt, Nicholas was sitting in his cabin looking over the limited materials the captain had on Char, but he had another personal file on his deck the captain was able to provide…Haman Karn's file. While the information was limited it would help provide the young commander with an idea to what vision Haman could have possibility seen when she was using Epyon and what was affecting her ability to gain control over it.

As he continued reading through Char's file he was interrupted by Trowa who had arrived at his doorstep…without being given the chance to knock Nicholas opened the door from his deck.

"How did you know I was coming?"

"I felt you approach."

"Anyway I came to inform you that the rest of the doctors with the exception of Howard have arrived at Axis and are currently assembling the Tallgeese IV."

"I see…have they begun installing these experimental weapons and features I heard about?"

"They are sir…it should take them one week to finish and make the proper adjustments."

"Good" Nicholas replied calmly, but something in the air caused him to search the room.

"Is something wrong?"

"I felt something…odd, I can't explain it, but I felt something unnatural in the air."

* * *

Meanwhile inside a large glamorous white bedroom atop of the skyscraper where Scirocco was staying, the newtype was seated at a desk having a video conference with Patrick Zala explaining what had happened when Blue Cosmos failed to eliminate Lacus Clyne for them. Patrick wasn't pleased about Lacus escaping, but Scirocco's report of how the Alliance combat fleet dispatched to the city was destroyed concerned the chairman.

"My men are questioning the employees at the Burger Queen trying to get information regarding who Lacus was meeting with, but we have yet to get any solid leads to their identities or who they were with."

"Keep on it, but as Nicholas and that ship you mentioned. It seems we need to eliminate White Fang in one swift and deceive stroke before they become a serious threat."

"I agree…if we leave the Lightning Count alone for too long he'll have all the time he needs to gather manpower and strength to his side before challenging you. Shall I hunt for the former commander?"

"No…I want you to keep following Lacus Clyne. I am going to send Commander Le Creuset and our Orb allies to hunt down the traitor and put an end to his rebel group."

"Understood sir…then I assume the 13th machine is ready."

"Yes and its more than capable of handing Epyon."

"I'll be looking forward to the report of the Lightning Count's defeat then." Paptimus replied with a smile as he was pondering how the Lightning Count was going to handle this problem.

* * *

A few days later as the Re.H.O.M.E arrived back at the abandoned ZAFT base on the far side of the moon after the Junk Guild ship took a round-about route to shake off anyone who may have been following them. As the ship landed inside the harbor; Kira followed by Duo and Wufei were the first to leave the ship. Lacus accompanied Athrun with Char following, but taking up the rear was Noin who was slowing drifting across the boarding tube into the base's interior.

Zechs, Murrue, Mwu, Andrew along with a fully recovered Natarle was waiting for them at the other end to find out how the meeting went. The group gathered in the waiting room at the end of the tunnel with Lowe joining them while Noin decided not to take part in the meeting. No one paid no notice to her departure save for her husband Zechs, who was going to go after her, however he was required to attend this meeting.

"So how did it go?" Mwu asked.

"It went well…the DSSD has agreed to provide us with aid and we have the codes to use their satellite system." Lacus chimed happily.

"Well that's good news." Andrew added.

"Something happened at Copernicus?" Zechs inquired.

Everyone went silent for a moment until Heero answered "We were attacked by members of Blue Cosmos."

"What?" Murrue said worryingly.

"But it looks like you guys got out ok." Mwu noted.

"Yeah, but it was only because we had unexpected help from Nicholas Peacecraft, Trowa Barton and a woman named Haman Karn."

As Kira and the others began explaining what had happened at Copernicus, Noin was wandering the halls by herself until she stopped by Howard's cabin when she heard voices. Curious Noin placed her ear against the door trying to listen in wondering who was inside. The only reason she was trying to listen in was because she heard someone who sounded like Trowa in there.

The former mobile suit instructor was able to quietly move the door open to one side by just a crack to get a better idea of who Howard was talking to.

"I finished tying up a few loose ends with Cagalli and the others so I'll just need to figure out a way to get to Axis." Howard said as he was in fact speaking to Trowa.

"Nicholas is hoping you'll show up soon to complete the Tallgeese IV so we can test out the new experimental weapons and technologies."

"Don't worry I'll be there soon I just need to figure out how to get there."

"I'll contact you again soon." Trowa said before ending his transmission with the White Fang agent, but when Howard got up to leave his room he saw Noin standing there.

* * *

Back at the meeting, Gai entered the room to offer a report as he and his group recently returned from recovering a pod that had been dropped twenty miles southwest of their location by a passing Junk Guild ship.

"We have recovered the ORB-01 Akatsuki mobile suit along with the space packs for the gold machine and for the Hikure."

"So it's finally here the mobile suit Uzumi had made for Cagalli." Athrun commented.

"We also have some spare parts which Murdock believes he can use to finish repairs for the Freedom. Right now the DRAGOON pack is being installed on the Hikure while the Akatsuki has been moved to the Kusanagi."

"That's good news to hear!" Lowe said with a smile.

"Yes, but now we need to start looking to the future. Both sides along with White Fang are getting ready for the final battle of this war that's coming. We better start making our preparations to put an end to this war and destroy the Genesis superweapon Patrick has." Zechs declared as everyone knew sooner or later the forces of both the Alliance and ZAFT will eventually come with potentially the PLANT homeland or Earth being the site.

* * *

Later that night as everyone was sleep except for those who had volunteered for the graveyard shift guard duty to maintain a watchful eye on the area surrounding the base watching for any intruders. Aboard the Kusanagi mobile suit…all maintenance crew members had turned in for the night, but a pair of figures was making their way to the Taurus standing motionless as one of the two figures opened the cockpit before going inside.

As the Taurus activated and began moving out of its place next to the M1 Astray mobile suits it walked to the hanger doors as they began to open via an override program written into the ship's system. No one was aware of what was happening as the Taurus unexpectedly flew out of the Kusanagi's hanger and began flying out of the ZAFT base.

The mobile suit would have been seen leaving, but someone had programmed a short gap in the security systems to provide a small window of a few minutes providing the white machine the opportunity to escape and leave the base and the surrounding area without alerting anyone to what was happening. However another mobile suit seized this opportunity to leave as well as it began following the Taurus, though a third mobile suit also left a minute later.

The following morning as the maintenance crews were reporting to the Kusanagi's mobile suit deck to begin morning inspections and maintenance, but the missing Taurus caused the crews to raise the alarm.

Within minutes Zechs rushed from his cabin to the mobile suit deck where he saw that his wife's mobile suit was gone.

"What happened where is Noin's Taurus?" Zechs demanded.

"We're checking the security recordings right now sir." A solider replied.

"Has any of you seen my wife?" Zechs asked.

"No sir, but we'll find her and check if she is alright?"

However…Zechs realized that his wife was gone and she had obviously taken her mobile suit with her since it was the only machine capable of going long distances without the worry of losing battery power since the Taurus ran on a fission reactor. The Lightning Count had his suspicions on where his wife had probably gone, but another discovery was about to be made.

"Sir…the Wing Zero is also gone!"

"What?"

* * *

Around the same time leaving the PLANT homeland aboard a Nazca class battleship dubbed the Leonardo; Rau Le Creuset was sitting in the cockpit of his new mobile suit he had received from Chairman Zala to use against Epyon when he and his men confront the White Fang rebels hiding somewhere in the debris belt based on intelligence reports.

With him the masked commander was bringing with him four Nazca class battleships and a dozen mobile doll carriers to assault White Fang's base of operations hiding within the debris belt. He had a smile of anticipation as he finished performing a system update on the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam. However the new Gundam wasn't the only surprise Rau was bringing along…he had another weapon that would get the job done if the Providence wasn't enough. One his men meet up with the detachment of men Rondo was sending to aid them they would precede into the debris belt.

Aboard the Gwadan as it was entering the debris belt, Nicholas was walking down the hall towards Haman's cabin planning to confront the woman again about Char and what Epyon showed her. The young commander reached the door to her cabin as he knocked on the door trying to inquire if Haman was inside.

"If you're looking for Haman she is in the simulator down on the mobile suit deck." Trowa replied as he was passing by.

"She is running the Zero System simulation again?"

"Yes…she seems determined to master it."

"Trowa could you go down there and keep an eye on her for me…when she is finished contact me on my radio." Nicholas asked as he drew a small electronic device from his pocket before attaching it to the underside of the keypad.

"Certainly sir." Trowa replied as he had a good idea what Nicholas was planning.

Once Nicholas was sure no one else was around he used the device to hack the keypad on the door to gain entry into Haman's quarters. Once inside he discreetly closed the door behind him and examined the room he was in. Unlike his quarters for officers, Haman's room was a little more spacious than his with a window of the outside and a few decorative antique marble statues and expensive furniture.

He began his search around Haman's desk hoping to find some kind of dairy or journal or anything that might help him with finding the answers he sought. Nicholas was careful not to disturb too many of the items since he wanted to leave no traces of his presence in Haman's quarters unsure what the woman would do to him if he was caught.

Unbeknownst to the young commander he was being watched from a closet watching his every move.

Nicholas tried expanding his search for some personal effects or a photo that provide any kind of insight, but still unaware of the fact that he wasn't alone in the room…the closet door slowly opened as a figure emerged holding a decorative knife with a gold handle.

Around the same time elsewhere in space heading for the debris belt, the Taurus was trying to follow the trail of the Gwadan trying to reach Axis. Sadly it was expected to be a long trip with two people stuck inside a mobile suit. Noin was at the control of her personal machine while she was trying to make a little more room for herself and Howard who was present inside the machine giving her directions to Axis.

"If we go all out we'll reach Axis in two days…the Taurus is a little faster than the typical warship." Noin said as Howard was trying to get as comfortable as he could in the cramp space.

"I hope we get their soon…it's a little cramp here?" Howard complained.

"Remember I could have alerted everyone about your attentions to leave for Axis."

"Unless you came with me so you can see your son."

"So stop with the backseat driver act and let me continue flying."

Back aboard the Gwadan; Nicholas was checking a stack of papers inside a small drawer on the bottom left hand side of the black desk as the person crept closer and closer to him. Eventually sensing the danger closing in on him he turned around after grabbing a gold letter opener to use as a weapon for self defense.

"All the thought noise aboard my ship is making more difficult for you to sense me." Haman Karn pointed out as she pointed the knife at Nicholas's neck.

"I thought you were in the simulator?" A slightly surprised Nicholas asked.

"Trowa was misinformed, earlier he had informed me that you wanted to find out more about me and Char…I think he thought confronting me instead of you doing would help him get some information. I figured it was only a matter of time before you pulled something like this so I misled Trowa about my current whereabouts."

"So you anticipated my thoughts and lied to Trowa about your location so lure me in here. What now? Are you going to kill me?"

"I had thought about it" Haman mused. "But if I kill you here and now then I'll have serious problems keeping your men with Axis once word of your death reaches them."

"I see, so what do you intend to do?"

Haman gave the idea some thought while she intentionally remained silent trying to make the former ZAFT commander a little nervous, but Nicholas kept a calm expression before Haman finally admitted "Nothing for right now anyway…except a warning that if I catch you in my quarters again without my permission you will not like what I would do to you."

"You're unpredictable…I had thought you were going to make me do something humiliating?" Nicholas admitted with a cocky grin.

"You may not want to tempt me. All I would have to do is thrust my blade into your throat."

"Yes…that would kill me, but look down." Nicholas answered as Haman looked down and saw that Nicholas was holding the letter opener with his right hand which was a half inch away. One thrust and Haman would have a punctured left kidney. Haman looked back up at the young man with a frustrated expression on her face at Nicholas having taken away her brief moment of superiority over the young man as she decided to drop her knife seeing as it was no longer necessary to threaten the former ZAFT Commander while Nicholas placed the letter opener on the table.

"However" Haman gestured at a chess set sitting by her window "I know you'll continue to attempt to learn about Char and myself so I'll make you a little wager. Beat me in a game of chess and I'll tell you what you would like to know, but if I beat you…I don't want you poking your nose into my personal affairs again."

"An interesting proposition, but you know my attempts are for helping you master the Zero System since you have been helping me with understanding and controlling my newtype abilities."

"Your attempts to help me are appreciated, but I would much rather not have you prying your nose into my personal business."

"I see then let us get started." Nicholas said as he sat down on one side of the table with white pieces on his side while Haman sat across from him with black pieces on her side of the green limestone chess board with white and black marble titles where the pieces stood on while the rest of the board was lined with gold. The chess pieces themselves were made out of smooth craved limestone with the pawns resembling old medieval European solders while the other pieces were identical to the pieces they represented from the same era as the soldiers used as pawns.

Nicholas made the first move as he moved a pawn on the left hand side of the center row forward two squares.

Around the same time back at Axis; Doctor J was examining data for the new operation system he and his fellow colleagues is currently working on. Instructor H approached the aged old man as his life support machines worked to sustain him.

"I have completed the DRAGOON system for the Tallgeese VI…all we need now is to calibrate the beam shields installed on the forearms."

"I am already taking care of it." Doctor J replied as Professor G approached the doctor's side in his own wheelchair which also had compact life support machines attached to it.

"I am finished with Variable Phase Shift Armor and the dual-ended beam sabers are completed and combat ready."

The three men looked up at the completed form of the Tallgeese VI, although it bore a close resemblance to the Tallgeese III as far as the mobile suit's frame went, but it was different on a different number of levels. Its head kept the same identical fashion, but it had a mono-eye sensor taken from a MS-14S Gelgoog with the head baring some features from the Gelgoog mobile suit.

Its body was completely gray in color due to its Variable Phase Shift Armor currently shut off, but frame was constructed out of Neo-Titanium manufactured at Axis. It was originally intended to use Gundanium alloy, but since the doctors had decided to use the Tallgeese VI as a test bed for a number of new and experimental weapons and technology each of them had been developing.

One of piece of technology that was added was a special Nano-Particle Generator used in conjunction with the mobile suit's propulsion system using technology and research data Professor G had with him on hand from the DSSD. It the engines and thrusters worked then the Tallgeese VI would possess a propulsion system greater and more efficient than any other mobile suit propulsion system possesses.

On the back of the machine was the Tallgeese's DRAGOON backpack boasting two large assault beam machine gun units on the top tip of each halved circle-like wing with each of the two units having five beam nozzles. On each wing were three smaller more streamlined assault beam machine gun units with two beam nozzles per unit while there were two more on the sides of the waist.

The backpack were designed as half-circle-like wings to allow maneuverability within the atmosphere should the Tallgeese Four ever end up on Earth although its DRAGOON system would be rendered useless, but the beam units on the machine's backpack could flip to front and back points allowing the pilot to use them as stationary weapons.

On its forearms and on the middle of its back was a beam shield generator meant to replace bulky carry shields used by mobile suits providing quick defensive cover from both physical and long-range beam attacks. On a special carry rack on its back the Tallgeese carried a compact pair of Buster Rifles designed for easy handling with one hand and could be combined for increased firepower and charged shots. In special compartments on its legs were dual-ended beam sabers, one for each leg while a customary pair of 76mm CWIS fire-linked guns was installed on the head.

Finally the cockpit was considered a masterpiece by Doctor J as he used what he had learned from studying the psycommu technology possessed by Axis and developed a new piece of Newtype Technology meant to be used in conjunction with the Zero System. The cockpit's design was built around both the new and improved psycommu system and Zero System working together to not only to improve the system and its operation, but to greatly increase its efficiency ten-fold. The cockpit still had the same features and internal appearance seen with the Freedom and Justice Gundams providing a near 360-degree view around the pilot.

The inside of the cockpit itself was designed around a frame composed of microscopic psycommu receptors, thus increasing the pilot's Newtype sensitivity and responsiveness. This new psycoframe was also linked to the Tallgeese VI's DRAGOON system allowing the pilot not only to receive and interpret combat data he or she receives through the Zero System with improved efficiency, but to maximize the effectiveness of the DRAGOON system's ability to communicate and control its beam guns.

However with all of the new technology and enhancements the Tallgeese VI had there were evening greater risks to the pilots. Not only from the intense physical punishment the pilot would receive due to the G-forces the pilot would be under as seen in the past Tallgeese models, but the new and improved Zero System combined with the new Psycoframe technology also meant that the pilot's mind would be under even more strain from accepting and understanding the information the Zero System is feeding to the pilot.

"Doctor J, are you sure the pilots can handle the new Zero System you created using the psycoframe?" Master O asked. The former master of Wufei was in a better state of health compared to Professor G and Doctor J…albeit aged, but he was still in fine shape for a man his age.

"Although experienced users of the Zero System will have minor difficulties adapting to the new and improved model I have created, but it the pilot can adapt then there shouldn't be a problem."

"Are we finished then?"

"We need to make some adjustments and then we need to install an A.I. pilot to take the machine out for a few maneuvers before we can ask a pilot to field test it. There is the experimental generator we need to consider."

"Yes the new experimental ultracompact hyper-deuterion fusion reactor using the deuterion energy converting technology Doktor S was researching at the PLANTs. It was designed to allow energy to be stored in deuterion form, providing a continuous deuterion charge and, in theory, a virtually endless power supply."

"That reactor will be revolutionary improvement over any other compact power supply used by any mobile suit." Professor G declared proudly.

"But this machine is a mere test bed. Just as Epyon helped ZAFT develop their own mobile suits after studying it while Wing Zero when it went to Orb with Heero gave rise to the machines used by Orb and the Alliance. This test bed will give rise to a new generation of Gundam units which will be needed in the coming conflict after this war."


	54. Chapter 54 We’re the same

A/N: We're getting close to the end of the story, but first one more battle must happen first along with some more character development that I got inspiration for from CDA. Thank you to those who have been reading the chapters. I may not have seen reviews from the previous chapters, but the number of hits I see they have been getting has been encouraging so thank you :)

Chapter 54

We're the same

Two hours passed as Haman and Nicholas continued their chess game with neither one close to besting the other with Nicholas having lost four pawns, a rook and a bishop while Haman lost three pawns, a knight and her a rook so far. So far the game has been locked into a stalemate for over an hour because Nicholas and Haman were spending too much time trying to calculate and figure out the best possible move to make.

Currently it was now Haman's turn after Nicholas relocated one of his knights to a better position on the board, but to break the silence Nicholas decided to speak.

"You said that I should be proud to be an ultimate coordinator, but I am curious what kind of opinion do you hold for yourself as a formidable Newtype." Nicholas asked as he was following his instincts hoping he could get something from Haman. "I mean how did you feel when you discovered that you were different from the average person?"

"What are you trying to get at?"

"For most of my life I was unaware of the genetic modifications done to me until one day when I was staying with a friend of my mother and father who had offered to look after me as her own child to protect me from Blue Cosmos. I was seven years old when I was called a Patchworker child and a abomination by my foster parent who had found out that I was a coordinator, but as young as I was I didn't understand what it meant at the time. Before I realized I was shot in my left leg, mid-section, my right shoulder and my left arm just above the elbow…I was just lucky the man who shot me had a terrible aim with a handgun otherwise I wouldn't be here today."

Haman didn't say a word as she moved her pawn forward one square.

"I also would have died if my foster mother hadn't used her own body to shield me from the other gunshots he fired, but that only ended up sending us out the window and following several stories into a trash bin below which combined with my foster mother's body broke my fall. She died and I lived because of her sacrifice."

* * *

Those words caused something to stir within Haman as the woman recalled a distant memory form an incident that happened on her sixteen birthday. Her father had finally found some time from her work to spend time with her and her young sister. To celebrate her father was going to meet them at a new restaurant that had opened. Captain Char was going to be a little late since he was delayed at the mobile suit hangers while her father was going to meet with her daughters at the restaurant after taking care of the task to acquire reservations.

Her friend Lieutenant Natalie was bringing them, but as they arrived and exited her car in front of the restaurant. Haman's younger sister cheerfully hoped out of the four-door car and hurried into the restaurant where her father was waiting. The nineteen year old blonde short haired woman with blue eyes was wearing a blue t-shirt with a white jacket and a matching white skirt. Haman was dressed in a blue strapless party dress with her two pig-tails braided and wrapped around on the sides of her head.

Before walking inside the two women exchanged words.

"Hey Natalie can I ask you a quick question?"

"Sure what is it Haman?"

"Do you think Captain Char is interested in me?"

"What do you mean? He is always concerned about your well being and he has been working with you to improve your newtype and piloting skills."

"I appreciate what he has been doing for me, but I want to know if you think if he likes me?" A bashful Haman asked.

"Oh I see" Natalie's face began to turn red as she wasn't sure how to answer that. "Well I am not sure to be honest, but I think Captain Char is one of those folks who have difficulties with people when he is off-duty."

"Difficulties?" A puzzled Haman asked.

"Well I'll explain after your party or you can always ask Captain Char."

"Ok!" Haman replied happily, but suddenly a sharp sting passed through her mind as her newtype abilities were alerting her that something was about to happen. Haman stopped as she was looking around trying to figure out what potential danger was nearby. Haman's expression of concern caught Natalie's eye as she saw a black four door car turn sharply from a corner as it barreled down the road. As it was about to pass the restaurant the window rolled down and a woman with long brown hair and green eyes poked her head out along with part of her arm.

"Monica!" Natalie mentioned as Haman recognized the name and the woman; Monica was a mobile suit pilot under Captain Enzo Bernini…a leading member of the war instigating faction at Axis.

Without warning Monica pulled a rocket launcher out and fired it at the restaurant. Without a moment to waste Natalie grabbed Haman and ran from the restaurant hoping to get away her away from the blast, but sadly there wasn't enough time as the rocket hit the restaurant just as Haman's little sister and her father were trying to flee. The explosion destroyed the establishment and killed everyone who had been inside while the explosion knocked Haman and Natalie to the ground.

Haman suffered minor scrapes and a few burses along with some first-degree burns with some light cuts on her limbs while her hair was scorched from the blast, but Natalie was a different story.

As Haman struggled to get back up after the explosion, but Natalie wasn't moving so Haman was pinned to the ground under the woman's weight.

"Natalie I am fine you can get off of me." Haman said as she nudged Natalie's head trying to get her attention, but when she pulled her hand away she discovered to her horror that her hand was now covered in blood…Natalie's blood. It was only after Char arrived a few minutes later with a detachment of soldiers and rescue teams from the base who moved the lifeless from of Lieutenant Natalie off of a screaming and crying Haman Karn as the young woman realized that her friend had died protecting her.

When the rocket hit the restaurant it not only sent the two women flying off their feet, but it sent a number of glass shards from the doors and windows flying out into the street. Three large pieces struck Natalie in the back while a fourth struck her in the back of the head killing her instantly. When Haman was freed she hurried over to the rescue teams as they were trying to find any other survivors, but Haman was devastated when she looked upon the broken and charred remains of her father and little sister when she forced open their body bags as rescue teams were pulling them out of the rubble. Char could do nothing, but watch Haman release a scream of terrible anguish and pain at her loss.

Afterwards when she recovered Haman and Char had Enzo and his men rounded up along with Monica before they were arrested for murder. It was only after Haman and the forces who had sworn their loyalty to her father after naming her their new leader fought off the hostile takeover by the rest of the warmongering faction and driving them off of Axis to the Maritain surface below that she punished Enzo and his followers.

It happened one night after two o'clock as Haman had Enzo, Monica and his right hand man Major Marco Baccio deposited in a small gray sterile room. Two soldiers had their guns trailed on the three criminals as Haman Karn emerged from the shadows with her new signature hairstyle since the explosion had singed most of her hair forcing her to restyle it. She was wearing her formal black dress uniform with her purple cape. She glared at the three prisoners before her with daggers in her eyes while she was holding a handgun in her hand.

"Haman what are you doing with us in the middle of the night?" Marco demanded. Haman glared at the man before shooting him in both knee caps with two quick shots. As the man was scrumming on the ground in pain Monica and Enzo began sweating as Haman returned her attention to them.

"Don't speak unless spoken to." Haman calmly pointed out. "Captain Enzo…you and your party have been found guilty on thirteen counts of murder in the first-degree along with treason for the murder of Admiral Maharaja Karn. I am going to pass sentence."

"What you can't do that! You know we must stand trial first before a" Monica began, but she was cut short as Haman shot Monica in the shoulder before shooting out her knee caps just as she did to Marco.

"You will be exiled from Axis beginning immediately…enjoy your journey."

"Wait Haman, please have mercy!" Enzo begged, but Haman shot out Enzo's knee caps and shot both of his shoulders.

"You didn't give my father and sister any mercy." Haman said before she and her two soldiers exited the room. Inside a control booth Haman removed a plastic covering revealing a red turn switch. As she looked into the observation port and saw her three prisoners screaming for help as they were in agony. Haman allowed five minutes to pass before she turned the switch causing the airlock to open. Enzo and his two associates were sucked out into space where they joined the other members of the warmongering faction Haman and her forces had captured.

It was only afterwards that Char arrived, although Haman was silent and didn't say a word to the Zeon officer as she walked away, but the traces of blood in the room where Enzo and his associates were and the number of dead corpses floating outside was enough of an indication what Haman had done. Ever since her father, best friend and younger sister were killed…Haman had changed completely.

* * *

Returning to the present Haman had zoned out for a moment as the memories came back to her.

The leader of Axis returned her focus to the game as she moved her bishop to take one of Nicholas's pawns. Nicholas further aided to his story.

"However after I was found by my real father he placed me in the care of the man who would teach me and train me to be the warrior I am now. For a few years my childhood no longer existed as I was trained and drilled daily in every form of combat my mentor knew from handing of small handguns to piloting mobile suits. Instead of getting gifts like toys or gifts commonly given to children my age I received a combat knife and a sub machine gun as birthday presents since both my father and my mentor knew that Blue Cosmos would never stop hunting me like a wild animal…to them I was a monster that had to be found and destroyed. Truth be told my parents never intended for me to become a coordinator, but the man responsible for the Ultimate Coordinator project altered me without consulting them about his real intentions after he lied to them about the require of the process using me as a guinea pig to further his own research."

Surprisingly Haman found herself going down memory lane again as she recalled the times when she had willing subjected herself to Newtype Research scientist. Originally they told her it wasn't going to be painful or anything of the sort, but in truth they lied to her and her father and placed a small ten-year old girl through difficult tests and painful trails trying to measure and argument her abilities. It ended when she refused to endure anymore, but she started again when she was thirteen before her father moved to Axis.

"Eventually after Blue Cosmos caught up to me while I was with my mother near Mendel I was sick of being hunted so I fought back using everything I learned from my mentor Heero Yuy before I took the Epyon into battle for the first time and destroyed an entire fleet of alliance ships with ease. After a confrontation between me and my mentor I left for the PLANTs where I was hoping to fight against the Alliance."

Haman showed no change in her expression leaving Nicholas wondering if anything he said had any effect on her while unknown to him his words stirred up something in Haman.

"On my way I came across a shuttle under attack by members of Blue Cosmos where I intervened and saved them. As it turned out the wife and son of Chairman Zala of the national defense committee were on board which pretty much caused the PLANTs to roll out the red carpet for me and I was welcomed as a hero. I was too young to join the newly established ZAFT military force, but I was cared for by my second mentor in politics with a few medical skills was Gilbert Dullindal, who I discovered was a student under Ulen Hibiki…it was from him I discovered the nature of the changes done to me while my military skills were refined by Rau Le Creuset and others."

Haman observed Nicholas making a move as he moved his bishop to take the Axis Leader's queen, but Haman countered by depriving Nicholas of his queen with her knight.

"After a few years that brings us up to now after with corporation from ZAFT organized a black ops unit which became the organization White Fang as it is today.

Haman didn't say a word or give any hint that anything Nicholas said affected her, but while the young man felt certain he failed to get something from Haman…little did he realized his words did effect Haman on a personal level, but she wasn't planning on showing it. A half-hour later the game ended with Haman capturing Nicholas's king with her last knight and bishop. Having won the chess game between them Nicholas shook Haman's hand in recognition of her victory after a long and tiring chess game.

"I guess I won and as per our arrangement I'll stop investigating your past, but" Nicholas said as he fell silent "I did learn one thing about you. We both have sharp minds…somehow I feel I have found an equal."

"It was a difficult game." Haman commented as she led Nicholas out of her room.

"It's too bad through you don't want to talk about yourself, I am curious about you Haman. Yet you seem to shut other people out of your life."

Haman didn't say another word as she closed the door in Nicholas's face…with a deep sigh Nicholas returned to his cabin to get some rest while Haman walked over to the chess board and opened up a hidden compartment on the side of the board pulling out a picture frame made out of sliver with a photograph of her father and little sister along with Natalie and Char standing together.

The young woman clutched the picture frame close to her heart as she held it before looking out the window at the stars.

"Even at times I considered myself a monster, but we are born alone and we die alone." A moment later Haman laid the picture frame on her desk face down before falling on her bed to rest, but before doing so she placed her king on its side on the chess board. As she fell asleep she muttered. "But, yet we're…the same." Haman fell asleep as she had considered and noticed the similarities between them.

* * *

A few days later the Gwadan arrived back at Axis as Haman and Nicholas disembarked from the ship to meet with the doctors on the mobile suit deck to see the newly completed test bed mobile suit the Tallgeese VI. Since their game Haman had not spoken to Nicholas, but remained quiet. Nicholas deiced to test pilot the Tallgeese VI for its initial performance evaluation after using an A.I. pilot to operate it to ensure the pilot's safety.

After donning his flight suit Nicholas was preparing to take the Tallgeese VI out for flight maneuvers.

"The Zero System aboard the Tallgeese will be different from anything you had experience with using aboard the Epyon so don't push yourself too hard." Doctor J advised.

"I'll be careful."

Nicholas climbed into the Tallgeese VI's cockpit as he brought the test type mobile suit online, but around the same time the fleet of ZAFT ships under Rau's command along with four Izumo-class battleships with the purple and orange-colored Izumo as the Orb's forces flagship with Rondo ready to lead his forces into battle against the Gwadan, but none of them were fully aware of the fighting capabilities of Axis.

Inside the cockpit of his new machine, Rau was having a video conference with Rondo discussing their plan of attack.

"Based on information from Scirocco we know their battle strength consists of the battleship sighted at Copernicus and six Nazca class ships White Fang took with them. Our forces along with our mobile suits including the mobile dolls forces I have brought along should be more than enough." Rau explained as he closed the visor on his white and purple colored elite flight suit.

"The modified Gold Frame will be able to handle whatever Peacecraft throws at us, but what about your new machine?"

"The Providence Gundam carries a new weapon system that I am certain will be difficult for a close-combat based mobile suit like the Epyon to handle." Rau answered darkly.

"I'll see you out on the battlefield." Rondo said as he ended communications while the Providence Gundam was moved onto the linear catapult.

"ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam you are clear for launch."

"Rau Le Creuset, Providence Gundam launching." The new ZGMF-X13A Gundam was launched from the Nazca class ship as it was heading straight Axis leading an army of Virgo II mobile doll units along with twenty GuAIZ mobile suits. Yzak was left behind back at the PLANT homeland where he was given command of the homeland defense force and where he is currently reorganizing the units under his command.

Rondo inside his Gold Frame was leading a group of 54 M1-M1A space-combat type Astray mobile suits along with his Socius series combat coordinators in their machines; one GAT-X133 Sword Calamity, a GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue, a GAT-333 Raider Full Spec and lastly the last two combat coordinators were using GAT-01D Long Daggers.

Around that time Nicholas was out in the Tallgeese VI taking it for a small joy ride around the debris belt to gage the maneuvering and propulsion capabilities of the Tallgeese VI. The test was going well until the young commander's senses felt a familiar presence approach.

"Rau…shit!" Nicholas muttered as he contacted Axis. "We got incoming scramble all mobile suits and prepare to deploy any battleships we have that are combat worthy." Nicholas said as he turned the Tallgeese VI and flew straight towards the enemy fleet. "I'll hold them off and buy everyone some time to deploy our forces."

"Commander Peacecraft, return and switch over to Epyon." Doctor J asked.

"No time they're almost upon us. The weapons on this thing are fully operational correction?"

"Yes they are combat worthy, but we haven't fully tested them." Professor G noted.

"Well today is a good time for a full-life combat…you can't ask for better testing conditions." Nicholas said with a cocky smile.

Back at Axis, inside the mobile suit hanger deck's control room…Doctor J coughed before muttering to himself.

"Damn cocky fool!"

"I'm heading out in the Qubeley…give the order to deploy our mobile suits and send out what ships we have to support them." Haman ordered as a solider saluted her before hurrying to her personal machine while Trowa, Puru, Heine, Shiho, Mikhail and Courtney were launching in their machines to assist with the defense of Axis.

Meanwhile as Axis and White Fang mobile suits and ships were mobilizing to engage the approaching attack force; Nicholas moved to engage the attack fleet as luck for have it…they hadn't detected him yet thanks to the debris, but Rau on the other hand sensed the young man's presence. On the plus side Rau didn't know he was coming in a DRAGOON unit armed mobile suit and Rau had no idea what kind of fighting strength Axis had.

"Rondo, take our men and go on ahead…I'll deal with the young Peacecraft myself." Rau said as he took his Providence Gundam and broke away from the battle formation heading to intercept the young man.

After passing by the wreckage of a Nelson class ship, Rau came under attack as Nicholas had deployed the beam units from his Tallgeese VI to attack the Providence. The Tallgeese emerged from the inside of the wrecked ship as it fired its beam rifle at the new Gundam.

"The ZGMF-X13A Providence…I didn't think they would field it so soon." Nicholas admitted.

"So the young man is in a different machine today." Rau commented as he evaded the rain of beam fire Nicholas was throwing at him.

"It's about time that you died Rau!" Nicholas shouted as the DRAGOON beam gun units swarmed around him before firing another barrage at the Providence Gundam. After narrowly evading the second barrage of beam fire, Rau deployed his own DRAGOON controlled beam guns to counterattack.

As their respective mobile suits dodged and rolled to evade the beam gun onslaught the two DRAGOON-system-equipped mobile suits were unleashing against the other with their remote guided weapons, the battle for Axis began as the Orb and ZAFT forces were surprised by the oppression they were up against.

"Impossible…how could the White Fang amass such a force?" Rondo admitted as he watched his own men engage the White Fang mobile suits while squads of MS-14A Gelgoog mobile suits accompanied by MS-09R Rick Dom armed with heavy bazookas and other long-range weapons providing the Gelgoog, MS-06 Zaku II and Gaza mobile suits.

Rondo couldn't believe what he was seeing as his men and the soldiers Rau had brought with them were starting to become quickly overwhelmed by the number of mobile suits defending Axis, but now the battle was taking a turn for the worse for them as the Nazca class battleships under Nicholas's command with the Gwadan leading a fleet of nine Musai Kai class battleships, six new Gwanban class battleships, and lastly eleven Endra class cruisers.

"Lord Sahaku we have lost mobile suits team 04 and 08 to the enemy" The pilot of the Sword Calamity warned as their men were badly outnumbered and outgunned.

"Where are the others clones?" Gina roared.

"The others are engaged in battle against ZAFT's former ace pilots." Four Socius answered as the alarms in his cockpit began sounding as the Qubeley was launching an attack upon the two men from above as Haman was heading straight at the two mobile suits deploying her mobile suit's bits.

Four Socius moved his mobile suit to intercept Haman Karn as she responded to drawing her two beam sabers from their compartments on her machine's arms anticipating melee combat. Four drew both anti-ship swords as the Qubeley locked horns with the Sword Calamity. Rondo activated the Gold Frame's Mirage Colloid and disappeared as his combat coordinator lackey fought against the Newtype.

The Qubeley using both of the beam sabers parried and deflected the Sword Calamity's strikes as it tried to overpower the white mobile suit, but the Qubeley was holding its own as it was pushing the Sword Calamity back breaking their momentary deadlock before Haman rushed the Sword Calamity swing one of her beam sabers at it.

Four fired his Gundam's multi-phase Scylla beam cannon at the white Axis mobile suit, but Haman ducked as the beam flew over the Qubeley's head barely singeing the top end of its long-pointed head. Suddenly Haman's bits opened fire on the Sword Calamity as it blasted its arms and its head off before four shorts struck and penetrated the cockpit.

During the battle, Rondo had positioned himself planning to attack Haman from behind by capturing her mobile suit, but the Qubeley's bits turned and fired on the Gold Frame nearly decapitating the machine.

"How did you?" A shocked Gina demanded.

"I sensed your presence…your cheap tricks won't work on an opponent like me."

Around the same time Mikhail Coast was fighting against Eleven Socius and Seven Socius in their Long Daggers with Shiho Hahnenfuss backing him up along with a few Zaku mobile suits providing them with cover.

"Shiho let us begin the procedure." Mikhail said as he drew out his "scalpel" (which was actually the heavy sword from his GINN high maneuver type).

"Uh yes sir." Shiho replied as Mikhail began surgery as he engaged one of his patients while Shiho in her CGUE DEEP Arms unit engaged the other Long Dagger. The Long Dagger Shiho was up against fired its missiles at her at close range, without enough time to evade the young woman pilot fired both of her directed thermal energy cannons at the missiles hoping to take them out.

Her tactic was successful as she successfully shot down the missiles and even managed to take off the left leg of the Long Dagger when Seven Socius tried to evade it.

Mikhail fought Eleven Socius as they exchanged melee strikes and blows one after the other until the combat coordinator aimed its shoulder mounted rail cannon and fired at the GINN High Maneuver Type trying to take its head off, but it missed its mark as the GINN head butted its force pushing the Long Dagger back.

Heine Westenfluss led a group of Zaku and Gaza mobile suits against the Mobile Dolls moving towards Axis inside his GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type while Courtney was in a GuAIZ mobile suit with Hilda Harken, Mars Simeon and Herbert Von Reinhardt attacking in their Serpent mobile suits. Confronting them was the Forbidden Blue, the Raider Full Spec and the Mobile Dolls they were leading into battle.

The Serpent team led the Zaku and the Gaza mobile suits against the mobile dolls while Courtney and Heine charged the two mobile suits piloted by the other combat coordinator clones. Heine fired at the Raider Full Spec while the mobile suit transformed into its mobile armor mode and flew away to evade Heine's attacks while Courtney was left with the Forbidden Blue. Although built for undersea warfare, but some of its armaments were refitted for space combat while it possessed its Geschmeidig Panzer defense technology like its variant the Forbidden Gundam.

As the two ZAFT aces squared off against the two Socius Clones the Serpent trio led the charge as they assumed a unique formation with one behind the other in a straight line. With Mars providing defense with a heavy shield and a beam sub machine gun the trio began plowing through the mobile doll ranks while Herbert taking up the rear fired a heavy bazooka into the face and chest areas of the Mobile Dolls, but the shells that penetrated their planet defensors were not typical shells, but they were projectiles almost filled with Minovsky particles with a thick anti-beam coating tip warhead to ensure penetration of the energy field protecting the mobile dolls.

The shells exploded spreading Minovsky particles covering the head and the chest of the mobile doll with a thick coat of Minovsky particles. Even the most properly shielded mobile suit struck with a warhead would suffer serve electromagnetic surge. One of the drawbacks of the Minovsky particle bazooka shell was that it was fairly easy to evade and it was only designed to cover a small area with a dense blanket of Minovsky particles, but on the mobile dolls that either relied heavily on energy defense shields like the Virgo I and II units with their Planet Defensors or had no value for their existence it was the ideal weapon for mobile dolls.

Although the mobile dolls were still operational, but the density of the Minovsky particles covering them was causing a serious of electronic and circuitry failure as the mobile doll's onboard computers were short-circuiting as they began firing wildly into the direction the shell had hit them no longer able to tell the difference between friend and foe.

The mobile dolls were inadvertently firing upon their own fellow machines while the Gaza and Zaku units were evading any stray shots while moving into a better firing position. As the Serpent Trio moved and caused more chaos and confusion among the mobile dolls as their controllers aboard the Nazca class ships had at this point loss control over them, the Zaku and Gaza units encircled them and began firing their weapons into the ranks of confused and disoriented machines.

Elpeo Puru and Trowa in their machines moved in and delivered the final blow as the Rick Dom and the Heavyarms fired whatever weapons they had at this disposal to swiftly eradicate the mobile dolls while they continued to shoot at their own fellow pilotless machine.

"Hey your idea with those warhead shells worked." Elpeo commented as she used her bits to pick off a confused Virgo II.

"Mobile Dolls rely primary on their onboard computers and signals from their command ship to operate properly, but with the usefulness of the Minovsky particles on the battlefield I knew if they were hit with enough Minovsky particles of a high enough concentration it would wreak havoc with their computer systems and cut them off from the command ship. The Minovsky particle shell is the perfect weapon against mobile dolls. Even if their internal workings are protected...cover them with enough particles and it will still effect them." Trowa answered as he was pleased with how his countermeasures he devised to use against the mobile dolls were working out. The Heavyarms fired its weapons taking out three more Virgo II mobile dolls as they continued to helplessly shoot at one another.

Meanwhile as Haman was contemplating finishing off Gina or taking him prisoner for questioning, but her newtype senses alerted her to something coming by. In the distance she saw the Providence Gundam and the Tallgeese VI chasing one another while exchanging beam fire against the other with their hand-held beam weapons and the DRAGOON units they were controlling.

"Nicholas and" Haman was saying as she felt Rau Le Crescent inside the Providence Gundam. "The man I also felt at Mendel…this sensation." Haman called two Zaku units to capture the Gold Frame before heading off after the two machines with a bad feeling looming over her mind. She removed a plastic cover over a red switch linked to a system she had installed on her Qubeley on the way back from the Lunar City.

With an unshakable feeling that she would need it…Haman Karn activated the Zero System that had been recently installed on her mobile suit as she went after Nicholas and Rau to provide the Tallgeese IV with support.

At that moment Nicholas and Rau had joined the rest of their forces who were currently engaged in battle with one another as Rau saw that his forces as well as the mobile suits Orb had brought with them were fighting a losing battle. Both machines hasn't been able to get an edge over the other as Nicholas and Rau continued to exchange blow after blow with one another as Nicholas utilized the beam shields on his machine to defend himself while Rau used evasive maneuvers while blocking with the shield on his left arm.

Suddenly the balance of the battle began to tip as Nicholas felt the surge of someone dying as one of the pilots who was currently in his service was killed by an Orb mobile suit. Unexpectedly feeling the soldiers death had an effect on him as he grabbed his chest feeling as if he had felt the soldier's pain as he died…it came as a feeling of having your life ripped out of you. Realizing this was merely part of the development of his Newtype abilities Nicholas sought to draw Rau away from the battle before any more deaths of his fellow comrades could affect him.

Unfortunately Rau on the other hand felt what had happened with Nicholas and his sudden lack of movement with his mobile suit…although he was unable to explain it, but he finally found an Achilles heel he could use against the boy as he turned the DRAGOON units to fire on the Serpents and GuAIZ mobile suits piloted by men Nicholas knew.

"I see so you can feel the death of those you know, but tell me...how does this feel?"

Nicholas began screaming as feeling the sudden death of so many comrades and people he had made a point of knowing when they joined him was like he was having his limbs torn off from his body repeatedly and the enhancing effects of the Zero System and Psycoframe only made the pain even worse. After viciously murdering a number of Nicholas's men the young man passed out from the pain and anguish Rau put him through as the Tallgeese IV stopped moving lying dead in space as the DRAGOON units automatically returned to the machine.

"Your misfortune is my good fortune I may have failed to wipe out White Fang, but I am sure Patrick will feel better knowing I killed you." Rau said darkly as he was about to kill Nicholas Peacecraft, but his moment of triumph was ruined by Haman Karn's intervention as she made her presence known by attacking the Providence Gundam.

"Back away from him you despicable coward!" Haman shouted as she attacked Rau with her beam bits forcing Rau to fight back.

"The white mobile suit from Mendel…you pest!"

"I need Commander Peacecraft in good health so I will not allow you to kill him." Haman spat as she moved in with a beam saber drawn to cut the Providence Gundam down, but Rau blocked the weapon with his shield. Of course Haman had no wish to allow anyone else to best the young commander since it would damage her reputation and wound her pride even more.

"You foolish little girl!" Rau said as his DRAGOON units launched from his backpack to give him back up as the two pilots started going at it.

Meanwhile the Taurus arrived on the battlefield as it saw the Providence Gundam and the Qubeley going head to head. Inside the cockpit Noin was trying to make sense of what was happening, clearly a battle had broken out between Axis and ZAFT with their allies from Orb supporting them, but she was trying to find the Epyon.

"We better get to Axis…it's only a matter of time before we get caught up in this commotion. They don't know if we're friend or foe." Howard warned.

"You're fight we better start transmitting the code you provided my machine." Noin replied as they flew towards the Axis Asteroid.

Focusing back on Haman and Rau the two machines fought fiercely as both were evading the beam gun torrent their enemy unleashed while using Rau used the shield on his machine to deflect any shots he was unable to evade. Just like it was between Nicholas and Rau earlier the two machines were evenly matched thanks to their skilled pilots.

Not wishing for another deadlock Rau started taunting Haman.

"You pitiful woman…the Zero System in my machine has helped me figure you out Haman Karn. You are nothing more than a wreck a poor little girl who lost her mommy at an early age, became a willing subject in experiments. Then you lost your father, baby sister and best friend all in one day and on your sixteen birthday no doubt."

What Rau was saying struck Haman as she was shocked by how much he knew about her.

"Why struggle why continue living when you lost everything! You cling to a useless hope that when you have all of the power in the world you will never feel such pain again. Worse yet you lost a man who thought loved you, but held no real romantic feelings especially when this was the same man who killed two members of the Zabi Family! The same self-destructing family you want to see restored to power because you have NOTHING else to live for."

"How do you know about that?" Haman demanded.

"I am a newtype myself…a friend of mines told me so and thanks to him and the Zero System I can look inside and see whatever secrets you have buried in the dark recesses of your mind. Face it Haman Karn you have nothing and even if you were to gain all of the power in the world you would still have nothing. No one loves you and you love no one…no one would congratulate you on your accomplishment expect for the mindless masses you control…you'll die alone."

As Rau's words tore open old wounds Haman was beginning to slow down and the Zero System was losing its effect on her as she was wondering if it was better for her to end her own existence here and now.

"I win!" Rau noted with a wicked smile as he closed in for the kill while he was beginning to overpower the Qubeley as Haman lost two of her beam funnels. The Providence Gundam closed the distance between them as the Gundam's DRAGOON controlled gun units were quickly closing in before opening fire on their immobile target, but one of her pilots in a Gelgoog butted in using himself as a human shield to protect their leader.

The DRAGOON units fired destroying the Gelgoog enveloping the two machines in a large explosion, assuming he had destroyed his target, Rau recalled his DRAGOON units before flying away to track down Nicholas and to finish him off before he had a chance to recover. At the same time Haman was adrift in what appeared to be nebula-like space while she was still inside her mobile suit.

"Where I am…did I die?" Haman asked herself as she looked around.

"No exactly" A familiar voice said as someone Haman once knew appeared, she was dressed in the Zeon military uniform of a Lieutenant Junior Grade uniform with blonde hair and blue eyes. "But you were pretty close to it."

"Impossible, Natalie...that's impossible you're supposed to be"

"Dead…well I am as dead as you can get here, but you are standing on the edge of it right now and no friend of mine is going to get kicked around by some psychopath who can look into people's minds with his newtype abilities."

"But what value I am alive…that man was right I have nothing."

"Oh get a grip!" Natalie snapped as she grabbed Haman by the collar and slapped her eight times across the face. "What happened to that bad-ass attitude you had a few minutes ago. You are supposed to be the kind of woman who doesn't take that crap. Granted you became quite the ruthless and vicious young lady since we died, but if you allow your life to end like this I swear to god we'll torment you for all of eternity."

"We?"

"Haman I am disappointed at the callous woman you became when we died" A new voice said as her father Maharaja Karn appeared before her. "But given what happened, I suppose I couldn't blame you since if you and your younger sister had died I might have become the type of person you are now. But I believe you are not beyond redemption."

"Father if you are here then"

"Sister!" Haman Karn's little sister appeared as her ghostly form embraced her elder sister.

"Haman you have a responsibility to the people of Axis and to Mineva. Who would care for our people and Mineva if you lost your life now?" Maharaja asked.

"But why should I bother I am going to die alone eventfully no matter what I do."

"No you're not, but only if you allow yourself to die alone. You have no hope for people or the future Haman, but if don't like being alone then let people into your life. One man I noticed with you seems to have grown fond of you. He believes you can become more than what you are now if you simply open yourself up more. You said so yourself…you and he are the same. Your lives differ, but the experiences you both had are almost identical. You are both resourceful, cunning, determined and if I may say so you both have a complete disregard for rules." Maharaja said with a chuckle.

"You can change that if you try." Natalie said trying to encourage the young woman. "You are only sixteen you still have so much of your life ahead of you."

"Besides sister you are never alone…we're watching from sidelines supporting you."

"But Char ran away from me?"

"Haman, Char was never interested in a romantic relationship with you…it wasn't because of you per say, but rather it was the significant age difference and he only wanted to help you. Char considered you a close friend and he still does although he'll never admit it."

"You can't see us, but we have been watching over you and trying to protect you in what ways we can." Natalie answered.

"Now get back in there and defeat that psychopath before he fires the Genesis Alpha at Axis and takes the Earth out with it."

"But here…this will help you, think of it as our present that we never gave you on your birthday." Natalie said as Haman's little sister sunk her hand into Haman's head.

"Remember…your mother, we and those who care for you wish for you to live a fulfilling life and please promise that you will not die alone. What we gave you will aid you and our strength is with you."

"Now Haman, get back in there and kick his ass!" Natalie encouraged as Haman was speechless as she felt their feelings fill her with renewed resolve and purpose in life. She wasn't alone…she never was.

"Wait!" Haman said as they began to disappear while she reached out for them "don't leave me."

"We'll never leave you. You can't see or hear us, but we are watching and protecting you." Natalie said as the Qubeley emerged from the cloud of the explosion that had enveloped the Gelgoog. Haman had her eyes closed as she looked up and opened them. That was when Haman saw a lavender colored seed bounce off a pool of water before her eyes before exploding into a shower of light over her eyes as her pupils shrunk and her irises grew larger displaying the characteristics of a SEED mode.

Her expression was sad as a tear was rolling down her cheek, but when she felt Rau heading towards Nicholas her facial expression quickly changed and showed signs of being filled with unrelenting fury as the Qubeley sped off to challenge the Providence Gundam once again.

Meanwhile Noin was heading towards the Tallgeese IV after receiving word that her son was in that machine and they had lost contact from him after an unexpected event immobilized him. As she arrived her Taurus detected the approaching Providence Gundam as was getting ready to attack the defenseless mobile suit.

Noin boldly charged the Providence Gundam shooting at it with her beam rifle, but Rau deployed his DRAGOON controlled bits and quickly decapitated the Taurus. Noin was alive, but she was unable to stop Rau from killing her son.

"This time I'll finish you boy!" Rau shouted, but a charged buster rifle shot stopped the Providence Gundam in its tracks. Before Rau knew it his machine was tackled by Heero as he arrived on the scene in the Wing Zero.

"You are not going to touch my student. Today…you die Rau Le Creuset." Heero Yuy declared with a fierce determination in his voice.

"Will these interfaces ever stop?" Rau roared as he began attacking Heero with the DRAGOON units forcing the Wing Zero to back off, but the angelic mobile suit drew both of its beam sabers in response before charging at the Providence Gundam again.

"I'll get Noin and Nicholas to safety I'll leave you to take care of Rau." Char said as he arrived with Heero to pick up the disabled Taurus and the Tallgeese IV. The Testament Gundam appoached as it used its claw arm to grab hold of the Tallgeese while it used its other arm to grab the Taurus.

"Don't worry…by the time you come back Rau will be dead." Heero replied as he evaded the beam fire from the Providence Gundam's beam turrets and it's charged buster rifle shot that nearly claimed Wing Zero's right leg.

After those words Char left the area with Noin and Nicholas in tow as Heero was going one on one with Rau…hell-bent on killing the masked commander.

Meanwhile the Gold Frame managed to limp back to its Rau's ship before it could be captured. Once aboard Gina left the wrecked remains of the Gold Frame and hurrying to the ZGMF-X14A Gundam Rau had brought with them from the PLANTs…fresh off the assembly line. The Gundam stood about as tall as the Providence Gundam and it an odd thin-frame configuration.

Its legs were reserve jointed with beam blade emitters on the knees and fleet and including the arms and hands with beam guns on the shoulders and chest with a DRAGOON backpack armed with four large triangle-shaped DRAGOON controlled assault pods, one overlapping the other in a strange wing-like configuration with two beam cannons and micro-missiles tubes. Its head had a three pointed-crown on the front with a mono-eye sensor on the top of the chest.

As Rondo climbed into the cockpit a technician from below shouted "Hey get out of there, you are not supposed to be in there…that unit is for Commander Le Creuset!"

"We need this out on the battlefield now! Let me out or I'll destroy this ship." Rondo shouted as he was beginning to lose his composure. Rondo closed the cockpit as he began activating the Gundam unit brining the ZGMF-X14A Morpheus Gundam online. "Once I leave this ship I'll link up with its support unit and I'll crush that damned White Fang Organization myself."

As Rondo left the ship to link up with the support unit for the Morpheus Gundam, no one knew that behind the fleet was the Genesis Alpha concealed by its Mirage Colloid cloaking system waiting for Rau to activate it. It was currently aimed at Axis and the Earth behind it…only it needed was Rau's transmitted signal to fire.

Trowa and Puru were mopping up the last of the mobile dolls along with the other Axis mobile suits when they detected Heero and Rau passing by Axis heading for the main fleet.

"Heero?" Trowa said as he watched him chase the Providence Gundam pass the enemy fleet heading further out into the debris belt.

"Who?" Elpeo asked.

"Elpeo, can you manage?"

"Uh…yeah why?"

"I am going over to investigate the presence the Wing Zero, have the men finish mopping up the mobile dolls and prepare for a possible second attack."

"Yes sir." Elpeo replied cheerfully.

Trowa took off after the Wing Zero while The Providence Gundam was heading straight for a large object cloaked sitting a long distance away behind the enemy fleet.

"That's right Heero just a little further…once I am in range I can begin activation procedures. I'll destroy the Earth and the Earth Federation will destroy the PLANTs with nuclear missiles, or I can just use the Genesis Alpha to destroy them after I destroy the Earth, but first things first…I shouldn't too far ahead." Rau mused as he was intent on burning the Earth with the terrible superweapon with Axis in the weapon's line of fire.

Heero was tailing the Providence Gundam trying to close the distance between the two machines, but the Gundam pilot knew the deranged pilot was up to something. But someone else caught up to Rau first as he slammed into the Providence Gundam pushing it forward until the two machines unexpectedly slammed into an invisible hull.

"We're not done yet!" Haman hissed as she pushed Rau's machine against the invisible metal wall behind him.

"On the contrary my dear we're getting started." Rau replied darkly as a lightwave barrier went up around the area while the Mirage Colloid deactivated revealing the Genesis Alpha. Heero, Haman and Rau were trapped inside the lightwave barrier encasing the superweapon. "The end of the world is upon us…this will be a day of reckoning for everyone!" Rau shouted as he began laughing manically.

Haman and Heero were trapped within the Lightwave barrier surrounding the Genesis Alpha preventing them from escaping and anyone else from entering to help them. Worse yet a small platoon of GuAIZ mobile dolls emerged from inside Genesis as they began to converge on the two machines.

A/N: I know the ghost thing might seem a bit chessy and out of character, but I thought it would be something to do and as for Rondo he'll be back next chapter with the new Gundam built by the PLANTs and its going to take alot to bring him down. Haman and Heero are locked in a battle to the death against Rau and the Providence Gundam with the threat of the Earth's destruction.


	55. Chapter 55 Angels and Devils

A/N: I hope I got the names of Char's former wingmates right :)

Chapter 55

Angels and Devils

Trowa was flying towards the large object that had suddenly appeared a long distance behind the enemy fleet as his concerns were becoming even more justified as he recognized the object from the technical specs Nicholas had acquired.

"Attention on Axis Forces…the Genesis has appeared a distance behind the enemy fleet; Axis and the Earth are in the line of fire. Begin moving Axis out of Genesis's line of fire immediately I repeat Genesis has appeared behind the enemy fleet and could fire at any time. I repeat Move Axis out of the line of fire immediately." Trowa ordered as the Axis mobile suit forces were quickly trying to move out of the line of fire.

Suddenly Trowa came under attack from a giant object that suddenly appeared from below as he shot down a wave of missiles fired at him. The Heavyarms also evaded a large claw arm that was almost as big as a mobile suit as a giant object was deactivating its Mirage Colloid cloaking system revealing Trowa's foe was a gigantic mobile armor that was four times bigger than the Regenerate Gundam.

"I'll destroy you all!" Rondo shouted frantically as the chest plate on the machine opened up and a barrage of beam cannons fired at the mobile suit. Thankfully because of his small size the Heavyarms Gundam managed to avoid getting hit, but the mobile armor moved up and revealed itself completely to the Heavyarms Gundam.

It was thirty nine meters in height with giant pod-like shoulders and a long legless body almost similar to a mobile armor kept at Axis called the Zero Ze Aru. Although their general frame design was almost the same, except it had a pair of four-razor sharp claw-like talons for grabbing enemy machines and it had a tail binder containing extra missiles and boosters with propellant tanks.

The machine had a head similar to a Gundam with a mouth mounted beam cannon and a pair of beam guns on its forehead in place of the traditional CWIS guns while it had a tall visual eye on the top of its head with a golden V shaped crown on the center of its head. Its Phase Shift Armor gave it a black and red color scheme while its body had an assortment of weapons.

On its shoulders were micro-missile pods with moving beam gun turrets for defense while on its chest was a compartment concealing a series of beam cannons with extra missile pods on the sides of the chest and a moveable beam gun turret on its back while its claw arms boasted a beam cannon and a powerful beam sword.

Trowa was on the defensive as he avoided the numerous missiles and beam shots fired at him while Rondo was indiscriminately destroying any ship unfortunate enough to be caught in his path, which regrettably were in fact the ZAFT and Orb ships while the vessels belonging to Axis and White Fang were a safe distance away moving both their forces and the asteroid itself out of the line of fire.

Rondo activated the Morpheus Gundam's beam swords as he hacked his way through a Nazca class ship that was blocking his path.

"Run coward you can't win against the Morpheus Gundam…the new mobile suit designer at ZAFT created this beauty of a weapon and I will use it so Orb can conquer the world."

"I think not!" A voice called out as a Buster Rifle shot took off a part of the Morpheus Gundam's left shoulder right before the Hikure Gundam arrived on the scene with Freedom, Justice, Deathscythe, Altron, Sandrock and the Strike Gundams right behind it.

"Hey Trowa, it looks to us you're biting off more than you can chew…need a hand?"

"Your assistance is appreciated" Trowa replied as he looked off to the distance he saw the Eternal, Kusanagi and the Archangel approaching. "What brings all of you to this part of space?"

"Noin ran off with Howard, then Heero and then Char so we all kinda figure they were going to find Nicholas so we kinda followed them." Duo answered with a coy smile.

"It's great to be together again." Quatre commented.

"Alright men we got no time for trips down memory lane we got a job to do." Zechs ordered as the Gundam pilots moved to engage the giant mobile armor.

* * *

Around the same time Char was almost to Axis when inside the cockpit of the motionless Tallgeese IV as Nicholas laid comatose in the cockpit with his eyes open showing he had invoked the SEED mode before passing out from the overload of mentality he suffered when he felt the pain and cries of anguish from those Rau had killed.

His mind passed from thought and time as he awoke lying in the middle of a grassy field looking up at a blue sky. He was wondering what he was at, but suddenly a middle-aged woman with long brown hair tied into a long ponytail with a blue bow and blue eyes was looking down at him. She was wearing an elegant strapless white dress with diamonds around the collar.

"You seem more like your mother as far as appearance goes, but you defiantly have your father's traits. I think he even has a few of yours?"

Then another man stepped over the young man looking down at him, he was around the same age wearing a blue and white uniform that Nicholas had recognized belonging to members of the Organization of the Zodiac. He had gelled back brown hair and blue eyes as he gazed down at the boy.

"So he is the one who inherited my blessing."

"Who are you two? Where I am?"

"You're still in the cockpit of the Tallgeese IV, but your mind was unable to handle more of the pain Rau was putting you through when he killed your men to inhibit you. You would be dead right now if it were not for Haman."

"Haman saved my neck…I am not going to hear the end of that one." Nicholas replied with a laugh.

"Right now Haman and Heero are fighting Rau at the Genesis Alpha, which has appeared behind the ships that brought their forces here. It's pointing at Axis and the Earth…Rau is going to fire it soon if he is not stopped. Your mind has recovered and it has been strengthening so you'll never suffer such pain again. You'll awaken in a minute, but Treize is going to assist you." Relena Peacecraft pointed out.

"Treize…Treize Kushrenada!" A surprised Nicholas declared.

"That would be me and I am pleased to see that you have taken excellent care of my creation Epyon. But I must tell you that it will soon be time for it to undergo a metamorphous."

"What?"

"On the day of the final battle of the war you will fight against the one who is opposite of you. When the battle reaches it end you will instruct the Gundam creators to build Epyon anew…stronger and mightier than before. They are even discussing design specifications for a new Epyon. Tell them to build a model for the young lady who took your machine into battle and then after your destined battle your machine will be upgraded with an identical armament, but fitted for your fighting style."

"But how do I know this isn't a hallucination caused by the Zero System?"

Treize and Relena laughed at the remark. "That is for you to determine if this is real or an illusion created by your mind and the Zero System, but we are merely offering our advice. I must leave to help Heero…I am going to help him stop that manic and buy you some time. Treize will help you regain enough strength to fight once again so you can get to Genesis Alpha and stop it from the inside. Please take care my nephew and I pray you and Lacus Clyne will be successful."

"Nephew!" A surprised Nicholas said as he realized who the woman was.

"Time to wake up warrior!" Treize said as Nicholas awoke inside the cockpit of his machine.

"Let go of me!" Nicholas demanded as he began moving the Tallgeese IV around trying to free himself.

"You're awake!" Char asked.

"Obliviously…now release me!"

"You're not planning to go out into battle again are you? Your mind has already suffered enough strain you need rest."

"After I take care of the Genesis Alpha, but get my mom to safety." Nicholas said as Char reluctantly released him before flying towards the superweapon as fast as his mobile suit could travel. As he flew off he transmitted a message to Axis to acknowledge the Testament Gundam as a friendly unit while Noin was shouting for him to return.

"Captain Char is that you?" A voice from an approaching Gelgoog called out.

"Andy and I assume that is you Ricardo." Char said as he greeted his two old wing mates.

"Hey Captain long time no see." Ricardo greeted as he pulled up along aside his old commanding officer in a Gelgoog unit.

"Your new machine looks great."

"As much as I would enjoy a friendly conversation, but not isn't the time we got work to do."

"Just give us our orders sir."

"Technically I am no longer your commanding officer when I left Axis."

"We don't care you're still Captain Char and our superior to us and I already said it once before…I'll be willing to plunge into the depths of hell for you captain." Andy pointed out.

"I feel the same way."

"I recall I told you not to mention going to hell." Char replied with a chuckle. "Anyway…alright, but first we need someone to take Mrs. Peacecraft to Axis for medical attention and repairs to her machine."

"We're on it sir!" Andy replied as he called over a fellow Zeon pilot to take the damaged Taurus. Two Zaku mobile suits took the Taurus and carried it into the asteroid. "Alright sir…what is your plan?"

"Follow me and I'll explain on the way." Char replied as he and his wing mates hurried towards the Genesis Alpha.

* * *

Meanwhile the Wing Zero and the Qubeley were fighting off the Providence Gundam and the GuAIZ mobile dolls that had deployed from Genesis to attack them. Normally they would have no trouble fighting off the enemy machines, but with Rau harassing them with beam fire from his DRAGOON controlled beam guns flying around the battle wasn't working in their favor as Haman impaled her second GuAIZ mobile doll on her beam saber while one of her bits shot off an right arm and a head from a third.

Although Rau had targeted the Qubeley's beam bits with his machine's own, but they managed to narrowly evade them avoiding destruction. Drawing his Buster rifles, Haman covered Heero long enough for him to separate them and fire them while he spun around in a circle striking down four more GuAIZ mobile dolls while damaging a few others.

Rau moved closer to attack Heero as Haman got behind him to attack, but Rau rolled to the side to evade the shots from her bits and her beam launchers while Heero fired off another shot from his Buster rifles trying to shoot down the Providence Gundam.

"The end of the world, is this what you wanted Le Creuset! Is this what you were hoping for?" Heero shouted.

"You really shouldn't blame me!" Rau replied as he charged at Heero firing his beam rifle at him before shooting a charged buster-shot at the angelic Gundam, which Heero barely managed to evade, but his Buster rifles were shot and destroyed by Rau's DRAGOON controlled bits. "This is mankind's dream! Mankind's desire! Mankind's destiny!"

"You're full of it!" Heero shouted as his blood began to boil.

"Even you of all people should have realized it; to die and kill one another is their dream."

"What do you know?"

"To be the strongest, to go the farthest and to climb the highest!" Rau declared as Wing Zero and the Providence Gundam exchanged beam saber strikes before meeting in a deadlock. "To compete, to envy, to hate and devour one another!" Rau said as he broke the deadlock between his machine and Wing Zero as the Qubeley closed in trying to cleave the enemy Gundam in two.

"I won't let your twisted sense of logic make things worse!" Heero shouted.

"But you are too Heero, you are all too late, because I am the product of all this and that is how I know! I know humanity will be swallowed by the darkness it had created." Rau declared as he unleashed his machine's remote guided beam weapons and rained down more beam fire as the two machines tried to defeat Rau and fight off the remaining GuAIZ mobile dolls.

* * *

Meanwhile as the battle dragged on the Tallgeese IV reached the lightwave barrier surrounding the Genesis Alpha, engaging both of its beam shields before pressing them against the lightwave barrier. A few moments later the mobile suit passed through the barrier. Instead of joining the battle the Tallgeese IV made its way to the control center aboard the superweapon while trying to conceal himself from Rau.

After flying across the surface the Tallgeese IV arrived an access hatch, once it opened the Tallgeese IV flew inside where it reached a small hanger deck where Nicholas disembarked from the mobile suit and entered the main shaft leading to the control room. Armed with a handgun Nicholas cautiously entered the control room expecting guards and technicians inside, but he found their corpses floating around the room.

Nicholas quietly entered the room and reached the control panel, Rau had probably killed these men to ensure that none of them could stop him from firing the Genesis Alpha at Earth or the PLANTs. It worked to his favor since there was no one to stop him from reprogramming the superweapon. His first order of business was to cut off Rau's command link to the weapon so he couldn't control it remotely from the Providence Gundam.

Knowing his own secret codes would no longer, Nicholas used Patrick Zala's codes hoping those hadn't been changed. He slammed his hand on the console when an error reading access denied popped up on the screen. Trying to figure out what other access codes could work a man approached from behind and entered in a serious of access codes which opened up the computer to the current user. Nicholas turned and pointed his gun at the unexpected visitor.

"Don't be so jumpy Commander Peacecraft…I have no desire for the Earth to be destroyed." Paptimus Scirocco said as he spread out his arms gesturing that he was unarmed. "I am here on behalf of your friend and political mentor Gilbert Dullindal I came to stop Genesis, but I am planning on using it to destroy Vulkanus."

"Why Vulkanus?" Nicholas asked.

"Because that is where Patrick has been producing the bulk of the mobile doll armies he's been building. Also as we speak shuttles and transport ships are preparing to move a shipment of mobile dolls to Earth to conquer the planet. If Genesis is fired at Vulkanus with a precision shot, you can avoid the PLANTs and wipe out Vulkanus and Patrick's new mobile doll army before they can leave the asteroid. If you don't trust me then use Genesis Alpha's computer to confirm my information." Paptimus suggested as Nicholas wanted to dismiss what the Newtype was saying, but the potential danger a mobile doll army of such size couldn't be ignored.

As he kept one eye on Scirocco he accessed the Genesis Alpha's computer banks looking up the information. Using long range scanners and hacking off a line from the PLANT homeland on a long range communication line he was able to use the external cameras on the PLANT colonies near Vulkanus to check on the asteroid.

As he feared and had hoped Paptimus was lying, Nicholas saw transport ships and carriers heading into Vulkanus as saw hundreds of mobile dolls being loaded on the vessels. Thanks to the access he had gained into ZAFT's military network he confirmed the piece of freighting information Paptimus Scirocco had given him.

"As you can see I am telling the truth."

"I had wished you weren't!" Nicholas admitted as he began sweating worrying about what to do. Patrick had already created a small legion of mobile dolls, but if an army of that kind of size leaves for Earth, ZAFT will conquer the planet in a matter of months and eventually turn their attention to them. Despite all of the weapons and mobile suits Axis and White Fang had…Nicholas knew that as long as Patrick Zala had the factories and parts on Vulkanus as a means to mass produce mobile dolls their fight would end badly for them by the end of the year. If the chairman was capable of producing that many mobile dolls with the resources and factories on Vulkanus, then ZAFT could produce that many more in a month's time.

"So what do you intend to do?"

"First I need to reprogram the mobile dolls defending this place, and then I'll need to lock down the Genesis Alpha so no one can barrage in and stop me. I am going to use the Genesis Alpha and destroy Vulkanus and that mobile doll army along with it before it can leave the PLANTs."

"You know this will not go over well with Lacus Clyne and her allies."

"True, but that is why I do what I do…I do what no one else has the guts or the resolve to do. I am not afraid of getting my hands dirty." Nicholas answered as he quickly with a sad expression on his face while he finished reprogramming the mobile dolls to attack the Providence Gundam. At the same time Genesis began turning around as Nicholas was beginning to aim it at Vulkanus, fortunately for him there were no PLANT colonies in the line of fire.

* * *

Outside the superweapon; Rau, Haman and Heero stopped fighting for a moment as they noticed the massive weapon was moving as it was doing an about-face. At that same moment Rau noticed the surviving GuAIZ mobile suits turn around and began attacking him.

"What's going on…I have lost control of Genesis and its mobile doll defense force?" Rau shouted as he was shocked by the sudden change of events. Forced to fight off his own mobile dolls, Heero and Haman now; the battle has quickly turned in the two pilot's favor as the Providence Gundam was shooting down the approaching swarm of mobile dolls.

"Sorry Rau, but you will not be ending the world today!"

"Nicholas?" Haman and Nicholas exclaimed as they recognized the young man's voice.

"How did you gain access of the Genesis Alpha's control systems your codes should have been revoked from the system?"

"He had a little help…after all Rau firing the Genesis Alpha at Earth goes against HIS wishes." Paptimus Scirocco answered. "That is something I cannot not allow."

"You bastard you betrayed me?" Rau spat as he hacked the last of the GuAIZ mobile dolls in half.

"Betrayed…not really, but as I said I am not going to stand by idly while you destroy the earth along with setting the stage for humanity's end."

"But what are you doing with Genesis?" Lacus demanded.

"I am going to use it to deal Patrick a crippling blow…take a look!" Nicholas said as he broadcast the images of the new mobile doll army about to leave Vulkanus. "As long as Patrick has Vulkanus he can produce as many mobile dolls as he wants within a month. I am going take that army and the factory he has set up on Vulkanus out. Beam trajectory and target acquisition is prefect…the shot will avoid the PLANT colonies hitting only the asteroid."

"Are you crazy?" Kira shouted in protest.

"It those mobile dolls aren't destroyed now, Patrick will defeat the Alliance and conquer the Earth in a few months; and even if we did defeat that army Patrick can make hundreds more just as quickly. According to the data here Vulkanus is the primary location where all of the mobile dolls ZAFT have been producing have been constructed." Nicholas said as he finished turning the Genesis Alpha around and began powering up the weapon.

"Nicholas, please don't!" Lacus pleaded.

"This must be done for the sake of the future!" Nicholas said as the generators within Genesis hummed to life as the weapon's barrel was charging up to fire a shot.

The Gundam pilots were the only ones who didn't offer any objections since they knew how dangerous a mobile doll army of that kind of size could do, and if they were deployed to Earth to conquer it then the death toll those machines could create from the number of expected civilian deaths alone would be catastrophic.

Rau was evading attacks from Haman and Heero was he was trying to hurry to the Genesis Alpha's control room to stop Nicholas before the weapon fires, but he was too late as a coherent beam of crimson energy shot out from the weapon bouncing off the mirror block causing the energy to charge the center dish with gamma radiation of increasing intensity. Like increasing pressure in a balloon, the Genesis weapon continued to build up the energy that was being generated until it burst forth sending a monstrous beam of gamma radiation to its target.

Lacus, Kira, Athrun, Murrue, Andrew were horrified by the weapon's power while Haman on the other hand was surprised with by the pure devastating power Genesis possessed as the beam cut its way through space heading straight for the PLANT homeland. The beam missed the PLANT colonies hitting its mark and Lacus and the others watched as Vulkanus was vaporized by the intense beam of energy. The beam tore through the asteroid killing all forms of life inside and completely destroying the ships and mobile dolls before the asteroid broke apart.

Nicholas had a look of distasteful satisfaction on his face…he wasn't proud of what he did, but he knew it had to be done for the sake of ending the war the way it should be ended.

"Damn you Peacecraft!" Rau howled as Haman slammed into the Providence Gundam before the Qubeley managed to get in a beam saber slice and take the Gundam's right left off from the knee down before it was pushed away.

"You're not leaving the debris belt alive!" Heero shouted as he attacked.

"Even if Genesis Alpha won't be used against the Earth there is still the final production model in Patrick's possession. Once the Alliance attacks the PLANTs he'll use it on the Earth in any case."

"That won't happen?"

"You don't get it you fool…no matter what happened I have already won. Even if I die today my shadow still lingers and she will fulfill my desires on my behalf from beyond the grave. The Earth will burn! And the cries of the victims will ignite battle anew!" Rau declared as he fired his rifle at the Wing Zero as it approached while Haman's bits were hammering away at the enemy Gundam, but its combined Phase Shift and Gundanium alloy armor left it with a strong resilience against her bits since the strength of her shots weren't strong enough to pierce its armor.

"You don't understand anything at all!" Heero roared.

"Of course, people only understand what they experienced." Rau answered as he shot off the Wing Zero's left leg with the Buster Rifle feature on his rifle.

"Humans will never change fool. Ignorance and Escapism, they hurt each other all the time and claim they had no intention to, but that is what humanity truly is…violent and deceitful creatures that enjoy murdering and killing each other throughout the ages although they don't want to admit it." Rau declared darkly as he fought against the two machines with even greater viciousness.

Haman barely evaded Rau's beam rifle from his floating bits as she evaded one shot before destroying one DRAGOON beam gun with a shot from her hand-mounted beam launcher.

"You're wrong! People aren't like that at all!"

"Kira Yamato and Nicholas Peacecraft are beings who shouldn't be allowed to exist! They are both monsters created as a result of mankind's greed and lust to reach greater heights at the cost of countless children who had their lives robbed from them before they were even born!"

"Shut up!" Heero snapped as he evaded a series of beams from the DRAGOON units swarming around the two machines before he managed to slash one in two.

"If people learned of their existence, they would want to become just as they are! They would want to become like them! That's the reason why…their existence cannot be allowed! They are nothing more than monster made by science!"

"You're wrong!" Haman snapped as destroyed another beam gun attacking her. "Nicholas Peacecraft is not a monster. He may have been born different and was gifted with talents and abilities a lot of people may not have, but he is still a human being who deserves ever right to live. The only monster here is YOU! He never asked to be coordinator just like I had never asked to be born a Newtype! Even if that is true…Newtypes and coordinators are not defined by their abilities alone!"

"And who's going to believe that line? Will they understand that? Of course they won't! Nobody will!" Rau shouted as he continued his attack as he fired on the two mobile suits with everything his Gundam could dish out. Wing Zero closed in and attempted to attack Rau directly, but the Providence Gundam's beam weapons returned as two of them above his shoulders flipped over pointing at the charging Wing Zero before firing taking out the angelic mobile suit's machine cannons stunning it long enough for Rau to unleash a vicious beam assault as he took off the Wing Zero's right arm as he moved in to stab the cockpit with his beam sword.

But thanks to Haman's intervention she saved Heero's life as she hacked off the Providence Gundam's left arm with her beam saber.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the cockpit, the damage Rau inflicted caused some of the consoles and monitors to spark and flare as small electronic explosions erupted throughout the cockpit. Although Heero was still alive, but the Wing Zero was barely operational at this point thanks to the serve damage it took.

"Move Wing Zero!" Heero demanded as he tried moving his machine, but it wasn't responding.

After struggling with the machine for a few moments Heero gave up as he slammed on the damaged Wing Zero's console. As hope faded from Heero's eyes something happened that the Gundam pilot didn't expect. The cockpit in the Wing Zero started glowing yellow as the machine came back online while he felt someone taking his hands and bracing them around the control sticks.

"What's happening…are you doing this Zero?"

"Don't tell me you are giving up on me now Heero. You had always protected me and now it's my turn to protect you." A voice said as Relena Peacecraft's ghostly form appeared next to Heero as she giving the Gundam pilot renewed strength.

"Relena?" A surprised Heero said.

"We can defeat him together…I am granting you my strength so you can defeat this monster before his actions kill any more people. We will fight him together…you gave me strength Heero and now I'll give you mine!" Relena said as her sprit sat down in the pilot seat joining with Heero. As Relena entered his body his eyes began to change as Heero saw a blue seed bounce off an invisible pool of water before shattering into light.

"RAU!" Heero shouted as he entered SEED mode thanks to Relena helping him, but aboard the Archangel, Miriallia who had been monitoring the Wing Zero noticed a drastic change in the machine.

"The Wing Zero has regained power, but the combat motivation from the Zero System is skyrocketing. Its climbed pass 150...no now it's over 400 and still climbing the Zero System is on the verge of overload."

"What? Is that even possible?" Murrue asked as a white aura began to appear around the Wing Zero as held its last beam saber in hand while the white aura surrounding it began to glow with an even brighter intensity.

As Heero rushed back to take Rau down, Haman was struggling fighting the Providence Gundam on her own as she lost the Qubeley's right arm, but she managed to take down two more of Rau's beam guns while she got close to destroying the Gundam. But she and Rau noticed the glowing Wing Zero as it was charging straight at the Providence Gundam.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT; YOU'RE THE ONE TO BLAME!" Heero and Relena roared together in unison as the Wing Zero cut through another of Rau's beam guns leaving him with only four left. "DIE!" Heero destroyed the second large beam gun before chasing after Rau who was terrified at the sight of the Wing Zero as his beam guns were bouncing off the Wing Zero.

"Why continue fighting me…why torment yourself saying. Eventually, someday? How long have you been fighting with your thoughts clouded by that brand of sweet poison? You know humanity will never change" A frightened Rau said as he tried to distance himself from the Wing Zero.

"Those who died at Alaska and the assassination of Siegel Clyne and his followers were all your doing. When people wanted peace you sabotaged their efforts allowing the radical factions to gain control…their blood is on your hands and their desire for vengeance against you is what is powering Wing Zero. This is the wraith of all of humanity! The power of one I cared for is making this possible for me!" Heero and Relena answered as charged straight for the Providence Gundam, which had surprisingly stopped moving.

"What's wrong…the Providence…it isn't moving!"

Rau looked off to the distance and saw the Qubeley standing motionless while a pinkish aura was surrounding the machine as Haman was tapping her Newtype powers to hold down Rau.

"Hurry and finish him Heero Yuy…I can't hold him for much longer!" Haman said as she was fighting to keep Rau immobilized.

"Humanity may be stubborn, but this world is still worth protecting!"

Wing Zero charged straight at the Providence Gundam as Rau had the remaining beam guns fire at the Gundam in a last ditch effort to stop it from reaching him, but his weapons had no effect. However Rau managed to force the Providence Gundam to aim its rifle at the Wing Zero. Haman tried to stop him, but Rau pulled the trigger sending a fully charged buster rifle shot at the Wing Zero. Heero didn't dodge it as the beam engulfed the Wing Zero creating a giant explosion.

Assuming the Wing Zero was destroyed Rau breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're efforts are useless!"

"You fool…it's not over yet!" Haman said with a smile on her face.

"What!" Rau said as from the smoke Wing Zero emerged unharmed by the shot as it impaled the Providence Gundam through the cockpit with its beam saber for ramming the machine onto the surface of the Genesis Alpha where the blade of the beam saber increased all the way down to the nuclear reactor at the core of the superweapon causing to become volatile from the damage. Heero continued to push the Providence Gundam against the superweapon as if it was trying to push him through the weapon itself while the Genesis Alpha was about to explode from the internal damage it suffered.

"You fool get away from that thing it's about to explode!" Haman shouted as she realized the danger before flying away from the superweapon as the lightwave barrier went down.

Heero stayed for a moment before flying away from the Genesis Alpha leaving the remains of the Providence Gundam before they exploded trigging a nuclear explosion in his wake followed by the Genesis Alpha itself blowing up engulfing the Wing Zero.

The Tallgeese IV escaped the inevitable destruction of the superweapon where he joined up with Haman before deploying his machine's beam guns using them to form a beam barrier around them to shield themselves from any debris sent flying in their direction.

* * *

Meanwhile the other Gundams were fighting against the Morpheus Gundam as the gigantic mobile armor tried to shoot them down with missiles and every weapon in its arsenal. The battle was going well for the most part, but the Gundams piloted by Wufei, Duo, Quatre and Mwu noticed their mobile suits were rapidly losing energy before they suddenly began shutting down leaving them adrift in space.

The only ones not affected by the power loss were the Heavyarms, Freedom, Hikure and Justice were the only Gundams still active as they fought not only to defeat the mobile armor, but to protect their friends who were drifting helplessly before the giant machine's fury.

"This is the secret weapon of the Morpheus Gundam…any mobile suit powered by a battery that is within range of its energy absorption field will be rendered helpless within minutes, but that is if I don't kill you first." Gina announced happily as fired missiles at the helplessly machines. Without wasting a moment, Zechs deployed the Hikaru's DRAGOON units and spread them out before they generated a beam shield around his machine and others protecting them from the missiles.

Suddenly a Gelgoog armed with an Excalibur anti-ship sword flew pass the Morpheus Gundam taking off its arm before a second Gelgoog armed with the same type of sword sliced off the other arm. The giant Gundam moved as it moved forward to avoid Char who came down nearly splitting the Gundam's head in two, but instead hacked off a large portion of the machine's tail binder with the Schwert Gewehr anti-ship sword he had in his hands.

"Not bad, but the arms when separated from the body can still operate remotely." Gina shouted as the arms began flying around shooting energy beams at the Gelgoog units, but the pilots evaded them before cutting the arms in two. As Zechs, Athrun, Trowa and Kira got Duo, Mwu, Wufei and Quatre to safety…Char and his men kept the Morpheus Gundam preoccupied.

Although Zechs and the others were successful in destroying most of the weapons on the giant mobile armor, but their problem lies in not penetrating its thick Gundanium and Phase Shift armor. Regular beam rifles won't work leaving only beam sabers and anti-ship swords as the only useable weapons against such a monster machine.

As Andy and Ricardo were craving into the giant mobile armor using their anti-ship swords with Char helping them the machine fired whatever missiles it had left trying to stop them as the damages the Morpheus Gundam was suffering were mounting.

"For a bulky mobile armor it's pretty tough." Andy commented.

"But that thing is just about out of weapons!" Char noted, but suddenly four smaller arms with crab-like hands emerge from the shoulders along with another pair from around the waist area.

"Oh you got to be kidding me?" Ricardo said as the arms began shooting plasma beams at them.

"Somehow I am not surprised…this battle was almost too easy." Char replied as he evaded the beams, but a charged buster rifle shot struck the shoulder of the giant mobile armor blowing it off before a second shot took off the other shoulder right before a third shot clipped off the bottom half of the machine. Although intended for the cockpit it missed and hit the bottom half of the machine when it tried to evade it.

The Hikure, Justice, Freedom and Heavyarms Gundams returned to the battlefield marking their return with the three Gundams using their buster rifles on the giant mobile armor crippling it.

"Nice shooting you three." Char complimented.

"Thanks…that troublesome machine had a thick hide, even with all of us we had a hard time cracking it. Not to mention we had a hard time evading all of those blasted missiles and beam shots it threw at us." Athrun noted as the machine began rumbling before it exploded. Suddenly Kira detached danger as he shouted.

"Everyone look out!"

Everyone was on their guard as four large triangle-shaped attack pods flew out from the cloud of debris firing missiles and high-powered beam shots before a thin-mobile suit with reserve joint legs rushed out at the Hikure Gundam. Zechs drew and activated his dual ended beam saber to parry the unexpected mobile suit attacker.

"You overconfident fools…what you destroyed was the support unit, this machine is the true form of the Morpheus Gundam." Gina declared as he engaged the beam blades on the legs and arms of the mobile suit before kicking and swinging its arms at Zechs trying to decapitate his machine. The Hikure Gundam was barely fending off the deadly machine's kicks and swings of its beam blade arms and legs.

While Athrun and Char dealt with the mobile attack pods, seizing the opportunity to quickly finish the mobile suit off Kira went into HiMAT mode and fired his beam rifle and his plasma cannons at the Hikure knowing full well his shots would bounce off and hit the enemy machine. The shots bounced off the Hikure's head and shoulders bouncing off taking the head and arms of the Morpheus Gundam off leaving it wide open for Zechs to deliver the final blow as he cleaved the mobile suit's legs off.

"It's over Gina…you have lost! Even with the Zero System helping you can't win." Zechs declared as he pointed his rifle at the disabled mobile suit's cockpit.

"No, no, no, no, no! I can't lose I am the right heir to Orb…I am the rightful ruler of this planet I cannot lose." Gina said as he slipped further and further into madness under the influence of the Zero System. Instead of exactly helping the Zero System had only caused Gina's crumbling sanity to deteriorate even further. "I can still win!" Gina said as he began laughing like a lunatic.

Having been completely driven mad by the Zero System of the Morpheus Gundam he opened up a slid-open panel on the right arm rest of his chair, Gina was intending to activate the self-destruct mechanism of the Gundam and take everyone down with him in the resulting nuclear explosion. Zechs and Char sensed the danger.

"Damn…that lunatic!" Zechs commented while Char shouted.

"Everyone move away from the Morpheus Gundam its going to self-destruct!" Char and his wing mates moved away trying to put as much distance between them and the Morpheus Gundam, but the Archangel, Eternal and the Kusanagi were in danger of getting caught in the blast. But a sudden enveloping blast from the Mega Cannon of the Tallgeese III engulfed and vaporized the Gundam before its reactor could go critical.

All eyes turned to the Tallgeese III that had launched from the Kusanagi a few moments ago.

"Who's piloting it?" Kira asked.

"I thought I could help out?" Cagalli said as she tried to move the machine.

"Cagalli!" Athrun exclaimed.

"How did you get out of your room?" Zechs asked.

"I broke out obviously!" Cagalli answered while hiding the fact that her friends had sprung her from her room during the battle allowing her to make her way to the mobile suit deck and take the Tallgeese III.

* * *

Meanwhile the battle around Axis was beginning to settle down as Shiho and Mikhail had won against their opponents with Shiho holding her heavy laser sword horizontally and taking the legs of the Long Dagger she had been fighting clean off with a quick pass by. Mikhail had done his doctor's duty and amputated the limbs off of the Long Dagger before finishing off the pilot.

Heine defeated his foe by leap-forging over his foe right before he shot off his arms with the rail cannons on his machine's hips mid-way over his enemy before shootings the Raider Full Spec's head off with his beam rifle before using his beam sabers to cleave off the enemy machine's legs capturing the pilot.

Last and certainty not least… Courtney's opponent surrendered when it was clear that there was no chance for victory or retreat since he was surrounded by Zaku, Gaza and Serpent mobile suits.

The Battle for Axis ended in a landslide victory for the combined forces of White Fang and Zeon.

Near the three ships of the Clyne Faction a blinding flash lit up the area in the distance marking where the Genesis Alpha exploded leaving a blinding flash where the superweapon was once at. A couple minutes later the Qubeley and the Tallgeese IV arrived on the scene with no sign of the Wing Zero.

"I guess you guys don't need a hand." Nicholas Peacecraft said as he and Haman drifted nearby inspecting the site of the battle.

"Nicholas you got a lot of nerve showing up! I can't believe you fired that thing at the PLANT homeland!"

"I didn't hit any of the PLANT colonies…I only destroyed the mobile doll army ZAFT was building at Vulkanus. Even if we got together and destroyed the army, Patrick still had the means to produce a whole new army in a short time thanks to the facilities on Vulkanus. I have killed two birds with one stone." Nicholas replied to Athrun's accusation.

"What would have happened if there was a PLANT colony in the way?" Kira demanded.

"I would have repositioned the Genesis weapon until I had a clear shot, it's that simple."

"Nothing is simple with you." Kira spat.

"You people are an ungrateful bunch…how about a thank you for eliminating a dangerous threat." Haman suggested with a coy smile.

Athrun and Kira were furious with Nicholas that he had used such a dangerous weapon along with the fact that he had fired it into the PLANT homeland added to their reasons of dislike for the young Peacecraft's methods.

Suddenly from behind the battered remains of Wing Zero arrived as everyone saw the damage the Gundam had sustained. After narrowly surviving the nuclear explosion from Genesis's destruction the Wing Zero, for a lack of a better word, was completely trashed. Its head had been taken over in the blast when a piece of its Phase Shift Armor plating knocked the damage head clean off while the Gundam lost one of its wings in the ensuring explosion along with its remaining arm.

"Heero what the hell happened to you?" Zechs asked.

"The Wing Zero was caught in the blast from the Genesis Alpha's destruction…my machine is still fifteen percent operational. However I can report that the renegade ZAFT commander Rau Le Crescent has been slain."

"Well that's good news." Nicholas commented.

"I had some help." Heero noted as he looked at Haman.

* * *

Around the same time, Paptimus Scirocco was flying alone through the debris belt aboard his Tallgeese mobile suit heading back to his ship, but inside his cockpit he was having a private video conversation with his friend and the man who supplied him with the information regarding the mobile doll army and where they were being produced at, as well as the access codes to override Rau's control of the superweapon.

"As you have probably heard the mobile doll factory on Vulkanus along with the new army of mobile doll units has been completely wiped out. I can imagine ZAFT is in a total panic, but I am certain they will be calmed with Genesis's destruction. When Genesis exploded the few survivors of the men Rau and Gina had brought surrendered to White Fang forces."

"Yes…Patrick was…besides himself when he heard what had happened. There has been no word from the fleet that went into the debris belt to deal with White Fang so a Recon GINN is being dispatched to confirm what had happened. The official story will be that you tried to arrive to assist Commander Le Creuset and our allies, but you arrived too late to stop the Genesis Alpha from being used…however you were able to destroy it before it could be used again against the homeland. White Fang and Lacus Clyne will be blamed for it."

"That'll work nicely." Paptimus replied. "But aren't you in the least bit troubled by Rau's death. He was your friend?"

Gilbert paused at the question before he calmly replied. "Regrettable as it may be, but I have my own vision for the future of humanity and I shall save it from self-destruction. I couldn't allow Rau to go through with his own plans, but a part of him still lives on in Rey."

"I see Le Creuset's younger brother."

"We'll speak again soon."

"Of course" Paptimus said as he ended communications with Dullindal before continuing on his way back to his ship.

A/N: I am hopeful the battle between Heero and Rau was really something, not exactly what I had orginally planned and it happened sooner than I orginally intended, but I felt it was the right time. :)


	56. Chapter 56 Prelude to the end

Chapter 56

Prelude to the end

The Eternal, the Kusanagi and the Archangel rejoined the Oltugia and the Re.H.O.M.E and Serpent Tail's Laurasia Class ship after recovering the Gundam pilots and their machines and departing from the area while Axis and White Fang went about relocating their base of operations to a more remote area of space since ZAFT would send more forces into the debris belt to find them.

However before their departure, the Gundam scientists on Axis offered to repair and upgrade the Wing Zero using the resources they had at the asteroid base. Everyone on the ships were hesitant to hand over the damaged Gundam, but Heero argued with the Wing Zero in its current state it was combat worthy and it would only take up space in the hanger. Trowa agreed to have the Wing Zero returned to Heero when it was finished.

Speaking of whom; Heero was returning to his cabin aboard the Kusanagi to rest, but when he entered he saw Natarle (dressed in a Orb Union Military Uniform with the rank of captain) sitting on a chair by his bed. Judging by her expression and posture she had been waiting for quite awhile.

"What do you want Natarle?" Heero asked getting right to the point since he had a feeling that this wasn't a social call.

Natarle sighed before she replied. "Always quick to get to the point, ok I won't beat around the bush. Heero I am…pregnant with our child."

For once in his life Heero was at a complete loss at what to say as he stood speechless.

* * *

Meanwhile aboard the Eternal; Kira was sitting in the pilot's ready room alone with his thoughts as he recalled the tense moments that came after the battle between himself and the young Peacecraft as they once again clashed with one another over their views over how the war should be fought. Noin had offered to remain at Axis so she could spend some time with her son in hopes he could change some of his views a little, but Kira felt she would have little success. The only potentially good highlights of his day were the Genesis Alpha's destruction and Rau's death.

Kira was alone for several minutes until Lacus and Athrun came in looking for him.

"Hey Kira are alright?" Athrun asked as Kira turned his head at the two standing at the doorway.

"You have been awfully quiet since the battle." Lacus commented.

"I am alright, but I just can't believe someone would use a weapon like that. I mean it's great ZAFT had its ability to produce large quantities of mobile dolls crippled along with the new army of doll units getting blown apart, but the way he did was…he went too far."

"I know what you mean, but Andrew and I were talking about it with Lacus a few minutes ago and I can't help but wonder if I would have done any different." Athrun added.

"Are you saying he was justified?" Kira snapped.

"No…I am not, but even as every part of me says its wrong to do it that way…if I was in his position I don't know how I could have dealt with a threat like that any other way. I agree it was wrong to use the superweapon like that, but I only agree that Vulkanus and that army did need to be destroyed. I just don't agree with the methods used."

"Captain Waltfeld said that the purpose of any long-range weapon of mass destruction is to be deterrent, but!" Lacus sighed before Athrun added.

"You know when I first killed an enemy soldier on the battlefield…it turned my stomach, but they told me I would get used to it. And after a while, that's what happened."

"Are you saying people get used to using weapons like that?" A worried Kira asked.

"I am sure it was the same thing with nuclear missiles when the Alliance fired them at Junius Seven. I wouldn't be surprised that if they regained the capability to use nuclear weapons they would use them." Athrun noted grimly.

"Captain Waltfeld said the exact same thing, but is it weapons that are the cause of all this fighting or does the real cause lie within the human heart?"

"Well now that Rau is dead what happens now…he may have died, but everything he placed into monition is still moving forward even with his death." Kira asked.

"We stopped him from doing any more damage, but I wonder how far the extent of his betrayal and manipulation went…I have a bad feeling that even with Rau dead what he has done has yet to take its full toll on everyone."

"I agree" Lacus said as Kira lowered his head also agreeing with Athrun.

* * *

Meanwhile aboard the Kusanagi, Cagalli was sitting in her cabin contemplating what had happened in the last battle. True she was late to take part in it, but she felt it something I had to do. The young princess lay back in her chair as she looked up at the ceiling trying to sort through her thoughts, but she was interrupted when a knock came at her door.

"Who is it?" Cagalli asked.

"It's me Princess." Zechs answered, before Cagalli opened the door after pressing a switch on her desk.

"What do you want?"

"I have been doing some thinking about what has happened since we left Orb. It's regarding whenever or not you should be permitted to go into battle in a mobile suit."

"I know…I don't belong out there because I am a princess and I have no real fighting skills."

"That is not what I was going to say, what I was going to tell you is that you need proper training so I am assigning Heero to train you with Char acting as an overseer."

"What?" A surprised Cagalli asked.

"It's just as I said…if you wish to assist Kira and the others in battle then you'll need professional help from the best pilot we have. If Char and Heero deem your skills and attitude on the battlefield as acceptable you'll be given the ORB-01 Akatsuki, the machine your father had commissioned for your use."

Cagalli was a little surprised, but she turned and asked "When do I start?"

"Early tomorrow morning and I will warn you…Heero will expect you to be up at 400 hours and ready, no exceptions. You'll be training with Lunamaria as a new recruit since she has been nagging me to train her as a pilot so you'll have a partner."

* * *

Elsewhere aboard the vessel, Heero was having a small meeting with the other Gundam pilots who had wished to voice their concerns about the recent situation to the pilot of Wing Zero. Wufei was the first to speak as rose from his chair while the others were seated around a metal table in a small conference room in the officer's lounge.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Wing Zero at Axis?"

"With the damage Wing Zero sustained we do not have the resources or the means to repair the Gundam. We would need to have large quantities of Gundanium made to replace the lost limbs and parts Wing Zero is currently lacking." Heero explained.

"Look Heero I agree that the old guys will be able to repair Wing Zero with help from Axis eventually, but it's the just the thought of leaving it in the hands of that girl and Zechs's kid. Especially after what he did when he took control of the Genesis Alpha."

"I would have done the same thing if I had control of that weapon and there was a large army of mobile dolls that had been finished. Kira and Lacus may not like it, but regrettably I can't help but agree with Nicholas…if an army of that kind of size was deployed to Earth ZAFT would have conquered it in a matter of months. However with that army's destruction and Vulkanus destroyed by Genesis ZAFT's military power has suffered a crippling blow, which if the Alliance acts accordingly may be able to retake the Earth from ZAFT especially if what we have heard about the multiple military uprising within ZAFT's ranks." Heero answered as his friends remained quiet.

"I am not going to try and argue that point, but what about Haman Karn and Nicholas…leaving those two together is dangerous." Quatre pointed out.

"I don't like it any more than the rest of you do, but right now even we can't tackle Axis on our own and force Nicholas to leave. Besides I doubt Haman would betray him and attempt to destroy us since they both have the Alliance and ZAFT to worry about."

"I see your point Heero, but now that Noin is over there what do we do about her?"

"Noin will be fine by herself…after all she isn't a pushover considering her career as a former mobile suit instructor and a member of OZ." Heero said to reassure his fellow pilots.

"I suppose you got a point, but I don't like it." Duo pointed out.

"Neither do I, but Noin could explore Axis and tell us a little more on the asteroid's layout and what their full military strength is."

"A spy?" Wufei suggested.

"Not exactly, but we know very little about Axis and what has happened within Zeon's ranks since Char left them…whatever Noin learns I am certain may be helpful."

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Axis asteroid base; Doctor J, Professor G, Doktor S, Master O, Instructor H and Howard were examining the data they retrieved from the Wing Zero as the men were combing over the Wing Zero's combat data. On other computers linked to one another the old scientists' were also examining the combat data collected from the Tallgeese IV, Epyon and the Qubeley along with data from Hikure, Justice and the Freedom acquired by Howard.

"The Wing Zero's data will be a great help for our upcoming research and development program." Howard commented.

"The data collected from the combat computer aboard the Tallgeese IV was fascinating. Commander Peacecraft was perfect for our test bed mobile suit." Instructor H added.

"A new generation of pilots is on the rise, and so it's only fitting a new generation of Gundams rise with them. Do you think the combat data we collected from the Qubeley and Epyon will be enough?" Doctor J asked as he followed by Professor G exited the chamber and proceeded down a long coordinator into a manufacturing plant next door to the hanger where Wing Zero was being kept.

As they walked down the hall a long horizontal window on the right side of the corridor that allowing those passing by to gaze into the mobile suit assembly line where the factory's assembly line was beginning construction of a new type of mobile suit that Doktor S and Howard had designed using the Rick Dom, Tora and the Serpent as a base for their new design.

"I see Haman approved the construction of the new mobile suit model." Doctor J commented.

"Yes…production for the new ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper and the new ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior based off of fielding testing results from the ZGMF-X999A ZAKU Mass Production Trial Type we had developed at the PLANTs, but data from the Gelgoog and Zeon's ZAKU units helped."

"I hear you are designing a new upgraded model of the Gelgoog unit?"

"Yes…I see potential for that unit, but it's not very user-friendly so I'll be working on an improved design which should take care of that short coming and add a few new features."

The two scientists reached the end of the corridor and entered a small assembly area where construction on a new Gundam was about to begin. The doctors approached an engineer operating the assembly arms from a control console near the door as the skeletal frame of the mobile suit was being put together.

"How is it proceeding?" Professor G asked.

"Well sir if the development of the advance parts go well we'll have the new ZGMF-X15A Weiss Epyon completed and combat ready by early September." The engineer replied.

"Haman's combat data from when she fought Nicholas, Rau and the Calamity Gundam, as well as when she took Epyon into battle helped with the creation of this new machine. It will be based off of Epyon, but it will possess a new form of the DRAGOON system that will render the funnel system on the Qubeley obsolete and not to mention it will take care of some of the minor technical shortcomings the Qubeley had." Doctor J noted.

"It's being built specifically for Haman using the data and the Weiss Epyon Gundam will be the first of the next generation Gundam models."

"Are you it's a good idea to give her a Gundam, especially one with new technology that will be far ahead of its time." Professor G argued.

"I wouldn't worry…besides I know things will work out. We are too old to do much on our own, but we can provide those fighting for a better future with better tools. As for Wing Zero…it will be rebuilt using what surviving parts we have here along with some new upgrades I have planned for it."

"I hope you're right my friend."

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the asteroid was Nicholas standing in a room with his mother. The room was the young Peacecraft's new quarters which were meant for high-ranking officers and government officials. It was a little sterile with dull metallic gray walls, but it had a window looking out into space while the entire Axis asteroid was moving under the concealment of Mirage Colloid technology installed on the entire asteroid thanks to the scientists' efforts during Axis's stay inside the debris belt.

Noin was sitting on a black sofa with a small wooden coffee table before her while her son stood motionless before the window while he was looking at the cloaked Libra battleship traveling above them. She had gone to Axis to confront her son about his actions and his intentions regarding the war, but now she wasn't sure how to begin.

"So mother, are you going to sit there silently or did you wish to talk to me about something? Howard told me why you came." Nicholas began as he broke the silence.

"I want to know, how far you are going to take this."

"I am going to do whatever must be done to end this war while at the same time prevent humanity from destroying itself. Even if it means using a weapon like the Genesis Alpha to eliminate a mobile doll army meant for Earth in one stroke. Had that army been allowed to land on Earth it would have been the end of this war, because an army of that size would have conquered the Earth within a few months and you of all people should realize that since you have seen how deadly mobile dolls in very large numbers can be."

Noin knew what he meant as she remembered the damage and deaths the mobile dolls caused by the Romefellar Foundation when they were unleashed upon members of the Treize Faction and their enemies.

"But then what? How much more blood you need to spill?"

"A lot more regrettably, but for now we have to ride the rest of the days of the war down to its final days. The final battle is coming and everything is now in place, in a month ZAFT will lose control of the Earth to the Alliance, thanks to the loss their mobile doll army at Vulkanus and their production facilities there, who will launch all of their forces into space to invade the PLANT homeland with everything they have. When that happens, White Fang and Axis will end this war."

"And exactly what do you have in mind?"

Nicholas grinned "The Eurasia Federation wishes to recede from the Alliance, but they are concerned about reprisals from the Atlantic Federation…not to mention Patrick Zala's mobile doll forces driving a large number of ZAFT soldiers away from their bases when they refused to follow orders. Thanks to our new alliance the Eurasia Federation are rescuing those who were driven out of ZAFT's bases on Earth and will be brought to us."

"So that's why you were at moon?" Noin said as she realized her son's purpose at the lunar city.

"Yes…with Eurasia's support we're in a prefect position to organize a coup and deliver a crippling blow to the Atlantic Federation and knock them from dominance within the Alliance. Then Patrick's power over ZAFT will be broken at the same time allowing the moderate faction to take control of the government."

"How can you be so sure everything will work out like that?"

"I am certain some minor inconveniences will come along, but it's nothing we can't handle."

"You are being overconfident."

"Obliviously mother you are not a blackjack player…right now I have the right numbers on the cards I hold while everyone else like Patrick have too many high numbers on theirs. Not to mention I still have a formidable trump card I haven't played yet."

"A trump card?" Noin asked, but before she could inquire more about what her son meant a knock came at the door.

"Enter" Nicholas ordered as a Trowa stood outside.

"Commander, Mistress Haman would like to see you at the Generals Meeting Room."

"I'll be there in as soon as I can." Nicholas said as he bid his mother farewell before leaving Trowa and Noin alone in his chambers. As Nicholas made his way over to the meeting, Trowa and Noin started a conversation of their own.

"So how has my son been?"

"He is very much like Milliardo Peacecraft mixed with the commanding presence and charisma Treize had."

"Then I shouldn't be surprised he named his organization White Fang."

"Yes, but he is a good man. He cares for the wellbeing of the soldiers under him and he is well respected within both PLANT and Eurasia. I know his actions are questionable, but he is still a good man and I think one of the best men I have ever served under…I am not a parent, but I think you should be proud of him. Despite his questionable actions he has actually done a number of good things for these people and the PLANTs."

Noin was left speechless after what Trowa told her, but elsewhere on Axis. Nicholas arrived at the meeting between the generals and leaders of Axis via electric car. Once he entered the main administration building he made his way into the grand council chambers to meet with Haman and the Generals to discuss their next steps.

Nicholas assumed a seat on the right hand corner of a U-shaped table while Haman sat at the head of the table while the other generals and leaders of Axis were seated around the table. The room was dimmed and the walls were a dull gray with a hanging Zeon flag right behind Haman. One general went over the reports from the last battle, but when he was almost finished.

"We sustained very little loses and right now we are proceeding to Largepoint Four to relocate there for the time being, but there is a problem."

"What do you mean general…what kind of problem?" Haman inquired.

"Too many of our new pilots are still trainees and we feel the number of casualties we sustained could have been considerably higher if not for the support of White Fang in the battle. We need to enact a new training problem to help our pilot trainees to gain more combat experience."

"We have simulators." One general interjected.

"True, but the trainees are not learning fast enough nor are their skills really improving."

"But!" The general argued back, but Haman shouted for the two to be quiet.

"Lady Haman and honorable generals and leaders of Axis…I may have a suggestion that could solve that problem."

"You may speak Commander Peacecraft."

"Thank you" Nicholas began as he rose from his seat. "Combat simulations are a limited learning tool for new pilots. They can only prepare a mobile suit pilot for so much, but yet none of them can provide a realistic enough atmosphere to give a trainee what it really feels to be on the battlefield and unexpected situations can happen. For instance a pilot could feel anxiety and hesitation from having to fight and kill an enemy or just from entering the battlefield."

"What are you saying commander?" An older general in his late fifties demanded.

"I couldn't help, but notice we will be needing ammunition and additional supplies. Not right now mind you, but in the long run so I propose we organize raiding parities made up of trainee squadrons lead by experienced veteran soldiers to command and to protect them."

"Raiding Parties" A younger general asked curiously.

"Most ZAFT and Alliance supply transports are lightly armed and carry a small escort of mobile suits and mobile armors. We have the new trainees engage these supply transports using hit and run tactics to allow them to get use to the anxiety they will feel in battle while more seasoned trainees will engage the enemy machines in battle with their experienced squadron leaders watching their backs. We'll repeat these tactics and in turn pilots will gain real-life experience on the battlefield and would become better prepared for what lies ahead for them as mobile suit pilots. We have my Nazca class ships along with the Dominion that was salvaged from Mendel…when we strike against the Alliance our raiding parties will using Nazca-class ships to pretend to be forces from ZAFT while our other raiding parties attacking ZAFT will use the Dominion and after each battle evidence will be left to leave ZAFT convinced it was the Alliance responsible and vice-versa with ZAFT." Nicholas explained.

"That is a bold suggestion." Haman noted.

"Actually that's not a bad idea." One general commented as the other leaders in the room began discussing it amongst themselves for a few minutes.

"I have no objections if no one else has any?' A second general commented.

As Haman noticed the generals were unanimous in approving Nicholas's suggestion. "Then it's settled…we'll begin organizing raiding parties to launch against both the Alliance and ZAFT using the tactics proposed by Commander Peacecraft."

A few hours later after discussing a few more matters that needed tending to, the meeting came to end as the generals and leaders of Axis were leaving the room, but as Nicholas was about to take his leave Haman approached him and placed one hand on his shoulder.

"Could I speak with you alone?"

"Yes you may."

Once all of the generals and other political leaders left the chamber leaving the two alone, Haman began by sitting on the table and turning to the former ZAFT commander.

"After the war what exactly are you planning on doing?"

The young Peacecraft was a little taken back "What brought this about all of a sudden?"

"I am asking a simple question."

"To be honest I haven't thought that far ahead."

"You haven't even considered what you are going to do when the war ends?"

"Like I said I haven't really considered it, but more than likely I can't return to the PLANTs considering my recent actions even if I am pardoned for what happened. It wouldn't be politically wise for me to return."

"You can remain here at Axis…someone of your talents will be essential to our survival."

"Well I suppose that's not a bad idea, since I doubt I would be welcomed in Orb. But why are you so curious to know?"

"Must you know everything?"

"I can't say that I need to know everything, but just enough to get by."

"Really now" Haman said as she leapt off the table and began walking towards the door, but stopped next to the young commander. "One of these days I'll have you figured out."

"Good luck!" Nicholas grinned, but as he turned to leave Haman grabbed his right arm and turned him around before trying to force him against the wall, Nicholas turned the tables and trapped the young woman against wall and his own body. Before Nicholas could figure out what Haman had been trying to attempt she impulsively pressed her own lips against his as she pushed his mouth open to kiss him. Surprised Nicholas returned the kiss as threw his arms around Haman while the regent did the same.

As passions flared between them for a few moments Haman suddenly slapped him and pushed him away.

"What was that for?" Nicholas said as he rubbed his left cheek.

"That was for forcing me against the wall and pressing your own body against mines."

"You were just trying to do the same to me."

"Yes and maybe you should have allowed me to get my way for once." Haman teased before she opened the door to leave. "Oh and don't tell anyone about our little passionate moment."

"Or what?"

"I'll share your little journal with your mother and tell her about our little private moment together along with that incident on your date with that Campbell girl. You know where at the park she fell into a pond and pulled you in. Then to make a long story short you two went back to her home where you both dried your clothes off and sat romantically by the fire wrapped up in towels and blankets and each other."

"NOTHING HAPPENED! We fell asleep next to one another and that's it…we didn't get…uh…intimate if that's what you're getting at. I never got intimate with her…we French kissed a few times and that's it!" Nicholas said as his face turned red in protest to that allegation.

"Oh but I am betting to wish you did." Haman teased with a coy smile.

"No I am not!" Nicholas snapped as Haman began laughing at him. "But what about you I can image you probably got really personal with Captain Char didn't you?"

"What was that?" Haman said dangerously.

"You heard me…you're probably jealous of my good fortune with relationships." Nicholas countered as Haman slapped across the face again while her face was red with fury and embarrassment.

"Char didn't even touch me you pervert!"

"I am not the pervert you are the one who started this." Nicholas injected.

"Whatever…just don't tell anyone or I will tell your mother." Haman said with displeased expression her face as she left the room leaving a shaken up and agitated young man behind. Nicholas was actually slightly worried…even if he explained to his mother that nothing serious happened between them and he still had his virginity his mother would never let him live it down…he would be humiliated.

_Haman Karn you are a intresting woman and a real dangerous one at that._ Nicholas admitted in his mind before leaving the room with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth at a secret meeting held between the leaders of the Earth Alliance with representatives from each of their allied nations. Sitting at the head of the table was the new leader of Blue Cosmos and effectively the new leader of the Earth Alliance.

"Acquiring the Neutron-Jammer Canceller data was quite the achievement Lord Djibril, but"

"But" Djibril asked the representative from Eurasia who was a man in his late fifties with brown hair and a beard wearing a red suit.

"We think the data could be better used here on Earth since the energy crisis has reached critical levels and the death tolls are rising." A representative from the Kingdom of Scandinavia answered, but he was cut off by Djibril.

"No…we cannot use the data for that, not yet at least. Right now the PLANT do not know we have regained nuclear capability and we're going to keep it that way until we finished refitting every nuclear missile we have with Neutron Jammer Cancellers. They will be used to finish this war and our first target will be ZAFT's Boaz base."

"Why Boaz?"

"Because information we received from one of our insider's points out that Boaz is the main relay station for orders and communications between the mobile doll army ZAFT has on Earth. We destroy Boaz and not only will the mobile dolls on Earth be rendered useless, but we'll have cleared a way to the PLANT homeland."

"But aren't using nuclear missiles a little extreme?" A representative from South America asked.

"It not like we haven't used them before and besides it the only way to end this war quickly and permanently. Besides we spent millions building them so it would be a terrible waste of tax-payer's money if we don't use them."

"Yes, but wasn't that the Atlantic Federation's doing when they fired that nuclear missile at Junius Seven?"

Djibril glared at the man for a moment before he noted.

"We'll do what we must and mark my words I will be there on the day we end this war to personally oversee the operation to crush the PLANTs." Djibril declared as no one in the room would dare speak out against his plans since the Atlantic Federation was more or less in complete control of the Alliance.

"But sir…what about the incident at Copernicus where Epyon was encountered after our forces engaged an unknown ship."

"We had received intelligence that the daughter of ZAFT's leading political leaders was at Copernicus, but it seemed that although our information was correct the men sent came ill prepared."

"But Lord Djibril, what about the rumors spreading that White Fang and ZAFT splitting up due to political disagreements between them?"

"Heh…pay no need to that. If Epyon engaged our forces sent to Copernicus to deal with Clyne's daughter then White Fang must still be with ZAFT. It's all a clever trick on their part to fool us."

* * *

Elsewhere on the planet, on the coldest and one of the world's largest landmass on the planet in an underground secret military research and development center and mobile suit assembly plant; Azrael was sitting in his personal living quarters as he was hard at work designing and making new plans for a new line of mobile dolls…all would be based on his designs.

"I'll show them all…my new mobile dolls will be made based off of the combat data collected from the Raider, Calamity and Forbidden along with data collected from our mobile suits piloted by our best pilots." Azrael said darkly as production for his mobile doll armies was about to begin and he had more than enough resources at his disposal to do it.

* * *

Flying through space as the ships of the Clyne Faction were leaving the debris belt behind them, Kira stood alone on an observation deck looking out into space with his mind shuffling through the number of thoughts he had regarding the war, Nicholas, Rau and Scirocco.

"Are you alright Kira?" Lacus asked as she approached him.

"Lacus, no it's nothing." Kira replied.

"Kira when you say it's nothing you might as well wear a sign saying something is on your mind troubling you." Lacus pointed out with a smile.

"You saw right through me?"

"So what is on your mind?"

"I am just worried…I just have an uneasy feeling about everything that is happen and no matter what I do I can't shake it."

Lacus placed one hand on Kira's shoulder trying to smooth the conflict of thoughts within his mind as she told him. "Kira we can only have faith in the present we can't waste our energy worrying about the future since we have no real way of knowing what it hold for us."

"But I just can't stand doing nothing with everything happening around us."

"I understand, but we are limited right now and we can only do what we can."

Kira was in better sprits, but the situation the world was in still bothered him.

* * *

Meanwhile aboard the Archangel; Murrue and Mwu were eating dinner together as Ed was eating a meal prepared by Jane. Although Ed was hoping he could eat some of the food everyone else was eating, but Jane shot him a dangerous glare. If Ed refused the meal he was being given by his lover who "slaved" over a kitchen stove then it would have painful consequences.

Eating on another table were Wufei and Barry Ho, the two men were enjoying a balanced meal after they spent a few hours this afternoon training and sparing against the other to keep their marital art skills up. However their meal was interrupted by Rena's arrival at the table as she asked Wufei.

"I wish to take part in training sessions."

"You're a woman?" Wufei pointed out.

"Is that a problem?"

"Women shouldn't fight on the battlefield…that is the problem."

"If I recall I nearly defeated you."

"Maybe, but my opinion still stands."

"Then if you're a real man meet me out in the hanger in five minutes." Rena commented before she stormed off.

Mwu chuckled as Murrue looked at him with a cocked eyebrow before she asked.

"Is this why you eat here instead of eating in your cabin?"

"Of course this is where all of the action is, just look over there." Mwu pointed to the table where Miriallia was sitting, Dearka was trying to win the young woman over. Sadly it wasn't going well as Miriallia ignored every advance he attempted. But more interesting was the table where Char and his old wing mates were sitting. Those three were talking like they were at a high school reunion as Char was swapping stories with his two friends on their adventures when they last saw one another at Axis.

"Well the cafeteria is livelier than any other part of the ship." Murrue commented.

"I agree…even the cafeterias on other military ships always have something going on." Morgan pointed out as he walked by. "But Mwu you should have been here this morning…that poor blonde hair kid over there trying to win points with that girl during breakfast. After making her a nice plate of food he slipped on some water someone spilled and dropped both trays of food on her head. I guess she is still a little sore about it."

"Poor guy" Mwu commented.

"So that explains the smell of egg and bacon on Miriallia's hair this morning." Murrue added.

* * *

The following morning Cagalli was sleeping peacefully in her cabin when the door suddenly opened and Heero crept inside with a bucket of water filled with ice cubes in hand. Without warning he tossed it over Cagalli and with an ear-piercing screech she jumped up in her bed shivering.

"Its five minutes pass four hundred hours…you're late." Heero noted.

"Was that necessary?" Cagalli snapped.

"It woke you up didn't it…now get dressed or you'll be doing your first training session as is. You have two minutes, so move it." Heero ordered as he stepped outside. Three minutes later Cagalli came stumbling out of her cabin wearing her usual red shirt and brown cargo pants.

"Congratulations Cagalli because you were late you and Lunamaria will run laps around the ship." Heero announced as a sleepy-headed Lunamaria groaned at the thought. Lunamaria was wearing a pink shirt with a borrowed pair of black cargo jeans.

"But won't people hear us running around the ship."

"I never said it would be inside the ship…I said AROUND it." Heero corrected.

A short time later Lunamaria and Cagalli were running along the hull of the Kusanagi with magnetized boots to keep them on the hull of the ship, but the suits they were wearing didn't have any other supports aside from an oxygen tank so moving, let alone running, was very difficult. Heero was following right behind them with a fully equipped spacesuit.

"Come on you girls can move faster than that!"

"Easy for you to say!" Lunamaria snapped.

"Two more laps then we're doing two hundred push-ups and then combat practice." Heero noted as the two girls groaned.

"No human can handle this kind of training!" Cagalli whispered to Lunamaria.

"An eight year old Nicholas Peacecraft didn't complain." Heero pointed. "He did his laps along the surface of Heliopolis and never once complained. If an eight year old child can do this then there is no reason you two can't."

The two young women only groaned again as they ran around the ship two more times before they were later treated to breakfast, which was actually Heero instructing them to eat last night's dinner after digging it out of the trash cans. It was going to be a long and brutal training session.

* * *

Meanwhile at Jachin Due, Paptimus Scirocco was entering a mobile suit assembly area deep inside the giant space fortress. The newtype was wearing his new ZAFT commander uniform after having ascended to Rau's rank following his unfortunate death at Heero's hands. He entered the assembly area where a black Gundam with black angelic wings stood folded over the factory fresh machine.

"My masterpiece the ZGMF-X16A Raze Zero and you my young friend will be its pilot." Scirocco said as Fllay entered the room right behind him.

"I shall assist ZAFT." Fllay answered.

"Excellent…the Raze Zero was created after I studied the data from Epyon and Wing Zero. It has more firepower than the Providence Gundam and it greater combat ability than Epyon and Wing Zero combine. With you my dear…you can bring out my creation's full potential."

"Commander Scirocco" A ZAFT engineer approached. "We have the second new machine you designed almost finished sir."

"Excellent…have it brought here I'll be using it as my personal machine when battle is upon us. I am sure this war will end soon."

"Yes sir. I have some specifics I need to go over with you." The engineer said as he lead Scirocco away leaving Fllay alone standing in front of the Raze Zero.

"Yes…this war will end soon." Fllay said to herself as her voice began taking on a darker tone, but as she continued speaking her voice became combined with a second voice…a male voice. "Soon I will stand in judgment over all of humanity and I'll see to it Earth will burn this time." A sinister smile appeared on Fllay's face as the final days of the war were counting down.

* * *

A/N: well it's down to the final battle of the war now. We're going to skip a month forward to the last days of the war and bring this story home with an epic four-way battle between PLANT, Atlantic Federation/Blue Cosmos, Axis/White Fang/Eurasia and the Clyne Faction. This story will end with one hell of a bang and a few surprises at the end with some character deaths of course. Thank you for reading up to now and keep those reviews coming.


	57. Chapter 57 One month later

Chapter 57

One month later

Roughly one month later (give or take a couple days), word reached Axis that the Earth Alliance was about to launch their expected all-out nuclear assault on the PLANT homeland as their assembled fleet was about to leave their base in Ptolemaeus crater based on collected intelligence from Eurasia. Aboard the Gwadan, Nicholas and Haman sat next to one another on the bridge as the ship had departed from Axis hiding at Largepoint Four heading for Artemis where it was going to link up with the forces Eurasia was gathering there to launch their coup against the Atlantic Federation.

It would take the Alliance twelve days after they launch their forces for the fleet to reach Boaz. Although it pained him, but Nicholas, Axis and White Fang had decided not to stop the Alliance at Boaz since they needed Patrick to reveal where the second Genesis was hidden and once the Alliance destroys Boaz with a nuclear attack, PLANT will counterattack with Genesis and wipe out the Earth Alliance fleet before using it to destroy their base at Ptolemaeus. However their attack on the space fortress would also reveal whenever or not rumors regarding the Atlantic Federation regaining their nuclear capabilities are true and it would give them a chance to see what kind of forces they would be facing.

The plan was for the forces gathering at Artemis to meet up with the Atlantic Federation fleet after it destroyed Boaz while it began launching its attack on the PLANT homeland to assault Jachin Due to divide their forces. Nicholas had proposed that they proceed with the intended plan, but only so their forces could get into position to wipe out the Atlantic Federation's forces once Patrick counterattacks against their forces with Genesis.

Once the Alliance was dealt with they would turn their attention to Genesis and destroy the weapon before Patrick can have a chance to fire it at the Earth. Even after wiping out Boaz it will take the Alliance three days before they can mount another attack on the PLANT homeland itself if you consider the time it would take for them to receive new supplies and reinforcements.

To avoid suspicion the Eurasian government was going to send one of their command ships out to meet them within the drifting ruins of Heliopolis to use as a meeting place near the Kushrenada colony. As for the Libra space battleship and their forces…they would head towards the PLANT homeland with Trowa going ahead of their forces commanding the Libra while traveling under Mirage Colloid. The rest of their forces were taking up the rear behind the Libra.

"Do you think Garcia and the rest of Eurasia will honor our agreement?" Haman asked.

"They have managed to so far…they rescued all of the soldiers and pilots ZAFT forced out of their bases and brought them to us at Axis."

"True, but they could have changed their minds."

"If they try to pull anything we'll deal with them as well as it will give our newly organized mobile suit combat division its first official sortie in a large scale battle."

"Yes the 501st Elite Special Mobile Battalion dubbed Epyon's Fist in the honor of the man who has field command of our new Special Forces mobile suit squadrons."

"Yes, but" Nicholas began, but he was cut off when a crew member working at the communication's station informed them.

"Commander we have detected the Caesar entering the area and approaching our position."

"Excellent they are here right on time…hail them." Haman ordered.

"Yes madam" The communication officer replied as he opened up a line.

"Gwadan this is the Caesar we are reading you loud and clear." Garcia said as his voice was heard on the overhead speaker before his face appeared on the screen. "I take it all preparations are complete?"

"Of course we only need your forces to follow behind Atlantic Federation's forces when they move to engage ZAFT at the boarders of their homeland. We'll trap them between their forces and yours when the PLANTs counter attack, but I need to know Garcia did the Atlantic Federation acquire the Neutron Jammer Canceller?"

"Our information is reliable, but the Atlantic Federation has been trying to keep everything regarding the information classified. Only those who are Blue Cosmos loyalists are able to even hear what their intentions are, but we are certain they have something up their sleeves."

"I agree and until we have absolute confirmation we'll assume the worst case scenario and assume they have regained their nuclear capabilities."

"What happens if it turns out that wasn't the case?" Garcia asked.

"Then we'll just laugh it off." Nicholas replied "But I hope the information turns out to be a false rumor being spread by the Atlantic Federation."

"We'll find out soon enough." Garcia noted.

Three days later at the ZAFT space fortress of Boaz the Alliance Fleet was approaching the fortress's airspace. Aboard the main command ship, the Armageddon class battleship the Roosevelt which was coincidentally the ship battleship that had carried the nuclear weapon used to destroy Junius Seven. Sitting in the command chair next to the captain was Djibril who was personally leading the Peacemaker Force and their forces against the PLANTs.

"Begin the attack captain, proceed with the plan." Djibril ordered as a cold smile crossed his face.

"All forces except for the Peacemaker Force are to deploy and engage the enemy forces stationed around Boaz. Let us end this war once and for all."

After a round of cheering on the bridge, the new leader of Blue Cosmos watched as hundreds of Strike Daggers followed by their carriers head into battle towards the deployed Boaz defense force. Around the same time hiding near the debris belt was the Eternal, Kusanagi, Re.H.O.M.E and the Archangel. Aboard the Kusanagi, Murrue was traversing the hallway of the ship's main deck heading towards the bridge, but on the way she had a run in with someone.

"Captain Ramius" Natarle said as she almost bumped into her former superior officer while emerging from another hallway. Unlike Murrue, Natarle was now dressed in an adapted Orb Union military officer's uniform with a full dress like bottom with matching paints underneath due to the fact that her baby bump was beginning to really show.

"Please Natarle formalities are hardly necessary we aren't in the Alliance anymore."

"Sorry, but it's a habit. You are still the captain of the Archangel?"

"I suppose that is true, but from what I have heard you are now captain of the Kusanagi."

"Well Heero had put in a good word with Zechs for the position; he said I was needed as captain of this ship had what happened." Natarle said as she allowed the sentence to trail off.

"I know…it was hard for everyone including Cagalli."

"These past few months have been difficult for everyone."

"I agree, but at least everything aboard the ship has settled down."

"I suppose it's nice to enjoy some peace and quiet every once in awhile." Natarle agreed.

"So any plans?" Murrue began.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I heard you told Heero about his child you are carrying."

"Oh that…well needless to say Heero was surprised. I can understand why all things considered, but I am certain he can be a good father if he tried?"

"I see, I suppose someone like Heero never once considered the thought of parenthood…but I suppose life does throw the most unexpected of things at you sometimes."

"No argument here." Natarle mused.

Meanwhile aboard the Eternal, Lacus had arrived on the bridge to speak with Andrew about any new updates regarding the war. As she approached Andrew turned to her with a grim expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"We just got a report that the Alliance has just launched an all out attack on Boaz."

"Are you sure?"

"We have confirmed it with both the DSSD and our sources within the PLANTs. We knew it was only a matter of time since the Alliance has been gathering more of its forces at their moon base for the past two months before launching an attack on the PLANTs."

"We need to get Captain Ramius and Ms. Natarle on the line. Inform them of what is happening."

At that same moment the battle of Boaz was well underway with the attacking Alliance forces fighting against the ZAFT defense forces stationed at Boaz. Although the battle was proceeding well for the Alliance, but ZAFT was slowly gaining the upper hand thanks to the new models of mobile suits and mobile dolls they had deployed along with Boaz's long-range defense weapons.

At a safe distance away from the battle, Djibril was watching the battle unfold as their forces were doing well…especially with the Raider, Calamity and Forbidden Gundams showing greatly improved combat performance.

"I think we have their complete attention." The captain sitting next to him commented.

"Launch the Peacemaker Force. Recall the Forbidden, Calamity and the Raider to protect them."

Djibril watched with a dark smile on his face as he watched over a hundred mobile armors launch from their carrier battleships, each one carrying a nuclear missile. He felt a well of gleeful anticipation rise up within him as the mobile armors carrying the missiles approached the base ready to deliver their payload with the their three Gundams protecting them.

Around the same time at the PLANT city of Aprillus One, Patrick Zala had called an emergency meeting of his supports and the military commanders inside his office to discuss the current situation. Patrick was the last to arrive as he entered his office greeted by concerned and worried military officers.

"Calm down, the Alliance was gathering its forces at their base so we all knew it was a matter of time before they launched an attack. Has the military police been deployed?"

"Yes sir it has been done."

"Censorship?"

"Already done sir." The female officer replied.

"Have there been any reports about a second fleet attempting to sneak through our boarders since the battle began." Paptimus Scirocco inquired.

All eyes turned to the newly appointed ZAFT military commander as Ezalia answered.

"No the patrols haven't reported any secondary forces attempting to enter our airspace."

"I see, but it's curious…the Alliance knows getting pass Boaz is no easy task. Certainty they are aware of that fact just as much as we are. They may have something up their sleeves we need to be weary of."

"I wouldn't worry…they are probably attacking with mobile suits and a few new models."

"Yes…let us hope so."

Patrick considering what Scirocco had just pointed out considered the possibility that the Alliance may have something else up their sleeves since logically speaking they wouldn't launch an assault on one of their space fortress with the forces they have unless they have something. Then he recalled the wild cards in play…Lacus Clyne and Nicholas Peacecraft.

"Have there been any other detachments of the Alliance forces nearby Boaz?"

"Yes sir, we just got a report of a second fleet of battleships sitting outside Boaz's defense grid. A large force of mobile armors just launched and is heading straight for Boaz."

"Intercept them!" Patrick ordered.

"Rona Team is moving to intercept…they are boarding casting images of the mobile armor force." The officer replied as on the main viewing monitor they watched from the mono-eye camera on the commander's mobile suit the mobile armors drawing closer and closer until something faint, but familiar could be seen underneath the enemy machines.

"Zoom in that!" Patrick demanded as one of the officers at a computer desk began working to enlarge the image, but they lose the signal when the Commander's unit was shot down by the Calamity Gundam.

"Damn it! What are those mobile armors carrying?" Ezalia snapped.

"Sir we managed to save the image we're enlarging it now."

After the image was enlarged and cleaned up a silent feeling of dread and horror swept over everyone as they looked at the image of a nuclear warhead.

"It's not possible!" Ezalia mumbled.

Moments later a white light engulfed the asteroid base reducing it to nuclear scarp within minutes as nuclear missiles fired into the base's interior tore the military installation destroying it. Patrick and others inside his office could only watch in disbelief and horror as the base was wiped off the map. Patrick's face tightened with fury as his fists began shaking. Scirocco was pretending to be just as horrified and surprised as everyone else in the room was, but he had seen this coming.

"Those bastards!" Patrick roared before turning to Scirocco. "Commander Scirocco, I am going to Jachin Due…we'll strike back with GENESIS. Those naturals will pay for using nuclear weapons on us again."

"Yes sir!" Paptimus replied with a smile.

"But sir GENESIS is our ace in the hole; don't you think it's too soon to use it?" Ezalia asked.

"Are you blind woman…the Alliance is already at our front doorstep with nuclear weapons. Prepare a final defense line immediately scramble all of forces including the reserves and including every mobile doll we have."

Meanwhile aboard the Eternal, Lacus was just receiving word what had happened at Boaz. Around the same time Nicholas and Haman were watching a recorded clip the Alliance was broadcasting to their bases announcing their victory over the ZAFT space fortress of Boaz, they were receiving the same broadcast via the Caser.

"I guess our worse fears have been realized." Nicholas noted.

"What do we do now?" Haman inquired.

"We hurry to the PLANT homeland…we should be able to barely intercept them before they can attack the colonies if we're fast enough." Nicholas turned to a crewmember "Prepare Epyon and METEOR for deployment. I'll leave for PLANT in Epyon; the Meteor we designed for it should get me there ahead of the Alliance forces allow me to intercept them if our forces don't make it in time."

"You plan on holding off the entire Alliance on your own." A surprised Haman Karn asked.

"Don't think I can do it?"

"You are getting too cocky for your own good. Prepare the Weiss Epyon and its METEOR unit for deployment as well."

"Coming to watch my back?" Nicholas mused.

"Not really, but I can't let you hog all of the fun. Besides the Epyon and its new counterpart unit should be more than enough to handle the Alliance."

"Very well…captain you have command get our forces to the PLANT homeland as soon as possible."

"Yes sir!" The captain as said as Garcia assured them that they would be there to crush the Atlantic Federation before Haman and Nicholas left the bridge to make preparations to launch in their machines. Meanwhile aboard the Eternal, Athrun and Kira arrived on the bridge while Lacus and Andrew were discussing the situation at Boaz with Murrue, Mwu, Heero, Char, Zechs and Natarle.

"We heard the Alliance is attacking Boaz?" Athrun said as he entered the bridge with Kira right behind him.

"What is the situation on the battle?"

Kira noticed that everyone on the bridge was silent until Andrew spoke up and informed them. "The battle is already over…the Alliance won the battle, Boaz has fallen."

"But how, Boaz is almost impossible to get through even if you brought a fleet that could outnumber their defense forces." A surprised Athrun asked.

"They used…nuclear weapons on it."

"What!" a horrified Kira and Athrun said together.

"Now the Alliance has a clean path towards the PLANT homeland."

"But how did the Alliance regain their ability to use nuclear weapons?" Natarle asked.

"Nothing surprises me anyone…not since JOSH-A." Mwu said on a communication line from the Archangel. "It was him…that bastard, so that's what he meant."

"Now that Alliance has used nuclear weapons against the PLANT, ZAFT won't take it lying down and I am willing to bet their counterattack will be fierce." Andrew noted.

"ZAFT will no doubt intercept them, but with nuclear weapons in the Alliance's hands will ZAFT counterattack with nuclear weapons as well." Kira asked.

"Normally I would say no if my father were himself, but now" Athrun said as he stopped short of finishing his sentence, but he didn't need to since everyone knew what the end of his sentence would have been.

"At this point it's likely all out nuclear war is going to break out between the Alliance and the PLANTs." Heero pointed out.

"I agree…if we are going to prevent the worse case scenario from happening. We need to act now and stop the Alliance and ZAFT from destroying each other." Zechs suggested while Char added.

"If we leave now we can intercept the Alliance fleet before they strike the PLANT homeland. Our primary objective will be the elimination of their nuclear weaponry."

"Then at the same time we'll be fighting ZAFT and their nuclear arsenal." Athrun noted.

A gloomy atmosphere fell upon the people gathered and those listening and observing the meeting via the communication channels between the ships until finally Lacus spoke up. "We can't sit here and do nothing while humanity destroys itself. We have to stop the Alliance from wiping out the PLANTs and we must stop the PLANTs from destroying the earth with their own nuclear weapons."

"You realize we'll be outnumbered and ZAFT and the Alliance will be both coming after us?" Zechs pointed out.

"I know the odds are stacked against us, but if we do nothing then we'll be watching the end of humanity unfold around us." Lacus pointed out.

"I have never been much of someone who considered the odds of survival on a mission, but I'll go alone if I have to. I survived battles where statistics say we should have died…odds don't mean a damn a thing." Heero boldly stated.

Char grinned as he further added. "I have seen battles where the impossible happens. Like Commander La Flaga I believe we can make the impossible possible. Saving humanity from itself and fighting off two superpowers bent on destroying the other sounds like a real challenge."

"Sounds like fun!" Mwu commented.

"It will be a do-or-die situation. But I think we have what it takes to make it possible…we survived this long fending off both the Alliance and ZAFT." Andrew added as moral among the group was beginning to rise.

"We have to do it…I don't know how we'll do it, but we'll do it." Athrun said with confidence.

"You sound more like a Gundam pilot!" Heero commented.

"You mean I finally got the suicidal tendencies." Athrun mused.

"At least you still have a sense of humor, but you are ready to die trying for what you believe in and what needs to be done…that's a quality a Gundam pilot needs."

"Thanks" Athrun replied as Kira looked ready to tackle the situation head on.

"Prepare all mobile suits for combat, start up the engines and then set a course for the PLANT homeland." Andrew ordered while Natarle, Murrue and Zechs were making similar preparations on their own ships.

"Get the METEOR unit and the Freedom ready for launch!" Kira requested as he was about to rush down to the hanger deck.

"Get my machine and the second METEOR ready too." Athrun asked as he turned to his friend. "What makes you think you are going at this alone?"

"Actually I was kinda hoping you would come along." Kira pointed out with a smile.

"What are you two planning?" Lacus asked.

"We're going to take the METEOR units and go ahead of the group. We're going to intercept the nuclear missiles the Alliance will fire the PLANTs. At most you guys will be an hour behind." Kira explained.

"Then for one hour fight off the Alliance and ZAFT on your own."

"Pretty much, but we can hold out for an hour. Our main concern will be stopping those missiles." Athrun noted.

"I seriously think Heero's lack of regard for his own life has rubbed off on you two." Andrew pointed out.

"We'll be fine!" Athrun said as he and Kira left the bridge, but Lacus suddenly left the bridge to chase after the two young men.

Meanwhile the hanger doors aboard the Gwadan were opening up as Epyon was in position to launch. Inside the cockpit, Nicholas Peacecraft was dressed in his red and black ZAFT flight suit as all preparations for launch were complete and he received the go ahead to take off.

"Nicholas Peacecraft…Epyon taking off!" Epyon launched from the ship and flew away from the ship as a compartment under the ship opened and a METEOR unit flew out to dock with the red mobile suit while Haman was ready to launch in her new machine completed and ready for combat.

"Haman Karn, ZGMF-X15A Weiss Epyon launching!"

The long-range counterpart of the Epyon launched from the battleship before opening up its black and purple wings while at the same time it engaged its Variable Phase Shift Armor, cosmically similar to Epyon, but it was designed to boaster a number of wide assortments of weapons that included one MGX-2235 Callidus multi-phase beam cannon mounted in torso with a pair of hip mounted MMI-M15E Xiphias 3 rail cannons similar to the rail cannons the Freedom possessed.

Its only hand armaments were a pair of compact MA-M00BF high-energy buster rifles, designed to combine into a double barrel rifle for stronger shots, however it was designed to still handle greater energy outputs allowing to deal out stronger and far more powerful shots than the rifle used by the Wing Zero compacted into a smaller easy to carry package. Aside from the rifles it had a pair of MA-M99E Super Lacerta Kai Type 2 beam swords stored on the hips, like the beam sabers used by the Justice and Freedom the two beam swords can be combined to form a dual ended bladed weapon.

Instead of a shield the Weiss Epyon was equipped with beam shields on its forearms along with its DRAGOON beam cannons capable of forming a beam barrier around the machine itself when deployed for defenses. Finally of course it has the traditional fire-linked MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS mounted on the head, but it had a pair of small MM1-GAW10D CIWS beam machine guns mounted on the shoulders in hidden compartments next to the head.

As intended the Weiss Epyon was equipped with an improved model of the Zero System integrated with a Psycoframe cockpit linked the DRAGOON system and psycommu with the entire machine powered by a revolutionary Minovsky type ultracompact hyper deuterion fusion reactor along with a Voiture Lumiere integrated propulsion system.

Inside her machine's cockpit, Haman had donned a white and purple ZAFT elite flight suit while she operated the machine. The improved ZGMF-X cockpit design will be used for future Gundam production models.

As the Weiss Epyon docked with its own METEOR support unit the two Gundams were ready to head straight for the PLANT homeland ahead of their forces to thwart the Alliance's attempt to annihilate the PLANTs though the use of nuclear missiles.

"All systems green…my Epyon is operating at one hundred percent." Haman said proudly as she made one final system check on the link-up between her Gundam and the METEOR support unit.

"Well after we arrive at the PLANT homeland…the fun should begin."

"You seem confident the two of us can hold off both ZAFT and the Alliance on our own until the rest of our forces arrive."

"Who says we'll be alone I am willing to bet you members of the Clyne Faction will be there too. With the threat of nuclear attack on the PLANTs I seriously doubt they will be sitting this one out."

"You have a point, but I wonder who we will run into?"

"I can't say for sure, but right now all I have hoped for will come to realization soon." Nicholas said with a smile before Epyon and Weiss Epyon took off heading straight for the PLANT homeland while at the same time another pair of Gundams was using their METEOR support units to hurry to the PLANT homeland to prevent disaster.

A/N: I always seem to have a hard time with mobile suit descriptions, but after the long wait due in part to the holidays and other things this chapter is done and next the battle at the PLANT homeland with Haman, Kira, Athrun and Nicholas left to fight off the forces of the PLANTs and the Alliance until their friends and allies arrive. Although I had a hard time deciding if a regular fusion generator from GW had more power than a Minovsky type generator or vice-versa.

Either way its design was obviously based off of the Strike Freedom with head and parts of its chest and legs design from Epyon of course meant as a long-range equivalent of its close range counterpart unit. I honesty wish I could make a picture of it, but what I put here will have to do lol.

Anyway here are the full specs of the Weiss Epyon

Model number: ZGMF-X15A

Code name: Weiss Epyon Gundam

Unit type: prototype assault mobile suit

Manufacturer: Axis

Operator: Haman Karn

First deployment: September, 26th CE 71

Accommodation: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

Dimensions: overall height 18.88 meters

Weight: max gross weight 80.05 metric tons

Construction: Gundanium Alloy

Powerplant: Minovsky type ultracompact hyper deuterion fusion reactor, power output rating unknown

Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; Variable Phase Shift (VPS) armor; DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) system; Psycoframe cockpit linked with Zero System pilot interface and psycommu

Propulsion: Voiture Lumiere integrated propulsion system

Fixed armaments:

2 x MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head

2 x MM1-GAW10D CIWS beam machine guns mounted on the shoulders in hidden compartments next to the head

1 x MGX-2235 Callidus multi-phase beam cannon, mounted in torso

2 x MA-M99E Super Lacerta Kai Type 2 beam swords, stored on hips, hand-carried in use, can combine into a dual ended beam sword

2 x MMI-M15E Xiphias 3 rail cannon, folded underneath hips, spread out in use

2 x MX2200 beam shield generator, mounted on forearms

2 x MA-M00BF high-energy buster rifle, stored on hips, hand-carried in use, can be combined into a double-barrel rifle for charged shots

1 x EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) mobile weapon wings (mounts 8 x MA-88Z beam assault cannon, beam spike equivalent type)

Optional fixed armaments (docked with METEOR): 2 x 120cm high-energy beam cannon, 2 x 93.7cm high-energy beam cannon, 2 x MA-X200 beam sword , 77 x 60cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers (22 per pod, 12 per arm unit, 9 on tail fin)


	58. Chapter 58 Battle to the finish

Chapter 58

Battle to the finish

Inside a large elaborate ballroom of a two story mansion overlooking a lake, a man with long black hair wearing a white suit sat on a leather chair listening to Mozart's Requiem on a music playing sitting nearby on a small table. In one hand Gilbert Dullindal held a glass filled with red wine as he was taking small slips from the glass while quietly listening to the music.

His moment of solitude was interrupted by the appearance of a young fifteen year old child who entered the room with a folder filled with papers inside of it. The young man was wearing a white collar shirt with tan colored dress paints.

"So you brought the reports I asked for Rey?" Gilbert asked as he turned noticing the young man entering the room.

"Yes, they were delivered just a few moments ago."

Gilbert reached out and accepted the folder before opening it up to glance upon his contents. He spent a few minutes reading the reports in the folder while Rey left the room to leave his caretaker alone. A smile appeared on the doctor's face as he laid the reports down on the table in front of him before getting up to walk over to a small table behind him where a chess board sat. He moved a white rook before taking a black knight piece while placing it near the king.

"Well played…you have the black king in check."

Meanwhile near the ruined remains of Boaz, the Alliance Fleet was moving towards the PLANT homeland after receiving new supplies and reinforcements for their final push to crush the ZAFT forces protecting the colonies. Djibril sat on the bridge of his flagship eagerly waiting the moment of victory when the Peacemaker Force unleashed its nuclear arsenal upon the PLANTs.

"Soon this war will end and those hourglasses will be reduced to dust."

"Sir Reinforcements from lunar HQ will be departing shortly." The captain informed him.

"Heh…they will hardly be necessary but I suppose we'll have extra hands around for mop up duty." Djibril noted darkly as the Alliance Fleet moved closer to their target.

Around the same time ZAFT was mobilizing its entire military forces including their reserves to fight off the approaching Alliance fleet and to defend their homes from nuclear attack. Sitting inside the cockpit of his mobile suit waiting for orders to launch was Yzak. Ever since he had returned from Mendel following the defeat of their forces and what happened at the colony his thoughts regarding the justification of the council's actions against wiping out all Naturals. True they used nuclear weapons on Boaz again, but destroying the Earth…did seem going a little too far. At least that what the young man had overheard from his mother before he received his orders to take command of the defense forces near the borderline to protect the PLANTs from nuclear attack.

As the Duel Gundam flew out into space along with the other members of the PLANT defense force, Yzak was deep in thought as he recalled what his friend had told him.

"I wonder which one of us is really being deceived."

"We will not forgive the natural barbarians for using nuclear weapons against us again." Yzak heard the voice of his mother speaking to the defense forces. "After the Bloody Valentine we reframed from using nuclear weapons again ourselves, but the naturals once again betrayed our peaceful ideals. Courageous soldiers of ZAFT rise up and show the naturals we are not to be riffled with. Show them who the true inheritors of this world are!"

Not long after deployment they began receiving reports of the Alliance fleet deploying their mobile suits right outside their airspace.

The battle began as Strike Daggers followed by Nelson-class and Drake class ships providing cover fire as the Earth Alliance mobile suits headed straight into battle with ZAFT. It didn't take long for both forces to be completely locked in battle as ZAFT's battleships moved towards the front lines to support their mobile suits and to engage the enemy ships supporting the Strike Daggers.

Yzak held back while the defense forces on the front lines dealt with the advancing enemy fleet, but he knew the force carrying the nuclear weapons would attack from another position once they had their forces' full attention. As the battle began to spread out more, the rest of their forces were pulled into the fray…ZAFT mobile dolls were deployed into combat to fend off their attackers.

The battle seemed to be even as the two forces were locked into a deadlock between one another, but the tide began to turn when three machines entered the battlefield. The Forbidden, Calamity and Raider Gundams began attacking the defense forces while at the same time providing support for the Alliance. Yzak lead his squad into battle to fight off the three Gundams, the Duel Gundam engaged the Raider firing a volley of missiles accompanied by a few shots from his beam rifle.

Clotho grinned at the challenge, but blocked Yzak's attack by spinning his Mjolnir hammer using its anti-beam coated wire to shield himself from the beams and the missiles. Yzak drew his beam saber and charged the enemy machine, but his strike was parried by the Raider, but soon he was being shot at by the Calamity Gundam.

"Damn it Orga…he's mine!" Clotho shouted.

"I don't see your name on him!"

"These guys are tough!" Yzak said as he forced on the defense with both the Calamity and the Raider gunning for his head.

However, Yzak detected a large group of mobile armors heading for the PLANTs, upon closer examination he discovered to his horror that they were the ones carrying the nuclear warheads intended to destroy their home.

"Those are the nukes!"

Breaking away from his fight against the two Gundams, Yzak quickly railed what fellow mobile suits he could to move in to engage the mobile armors and stop them from launching the missiles at the PLANTs. "We can't let them fire those missiles…DON'T LET THEM HIT THE PLANTS!" Yzak shouted as the mobile suits he had gathered began firing frantically at the mobile armors, but interference from the three Gundams thwarted their attempts to destroy the mobile armors while others…their shots barely missed their marks.

Yzak watched in horror as they launched their deadly payload towards the PLANTs and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Suddenly the missiles were simultaneously shot down before they got close to the PLANTs; Yzak was shot, but then noticed the same thing happening to the mobile armors and those who had yet to fire their missiles. Upon a closer look he saw four mobile suits had arrived on the scene, each of them equipped with METEOR units. Three of them he recognized instantly.

"Athrun...and Commander Peacecraft"

Nicholas and Haman had arrived marking their appearance with the destruction of the mobile armor task force while Kira and Athrun took out the nuclear missiles that had been fired at the PLANTs.

"Epyon is here too, but what is that machine with it?" Kira asked as he noticed the white machine with Epyon.

"Somehow I am not surprised he would be here too." Athrun replied, but he recognized the presence he felt from the white Gundam. "The pilot of the second machine is that woman…Haman."

"How did you know?" Kira asked.

"I…felt it somehow."

"Well it seems Kira and Athrun are here as well. I was kinda hoping they would show up." Nicholas commented as Epyon turned its sights to the surviving mobile armors nearby.

"Do you think they will attack us?" Haman asked.

"I doubt it, but let's finish off the rest of their nuclear delivery forces then we'll go after the rest of their forces."

From the bridge of his flagship, Lord Djibril was enraged when he saw more than half of the Peacemaker force wiped out in an instant.

"It's those damn machines from Mendel…the same ones who gave Azrael trouble. Very well have our forces engage them…they have caused us enough trouble."

After finishing off the last of the Peacemaker Force's mobile armors, Haman detached from her METEOR support unit after taking noticing of the advancing force of two Nelson-class battleships accompanied by a trio of Drake-class escort ships with of course twenty five Strike Daggers.

"Just to deal with us…I feel insulted!" Haman commented as she charged straight into the enemy force.

The Weiss Epyon deployed its DRAGOON units as they began shooting down the approaching the mobile suits. At the same Haman took aim with her machine's buster rifles before firing on the enemy escort ships. The charged buster rifle shots tore into the enemy ships inflicting serious damage. The white mobile suit put away its rifles to draw its beam swords while deflecting incoming beam shots with its forearm equipped beam shields.

Any mobile suits she didn't take out with her DRAGOON units, Haman cleaved through three of them as she passed them heading for the first Nelson class battleship. After the last Strike Dagger was shot down, Haman recalled her DRAGOON units before cutting into the bridge of the first Nelson class battleship and then quickly moving to the other one.

A charged multi-phase beam cannon shot into the hull of the enemy ship followed up with a beam sword cleave taking the bridge clear off the ship finished off the last Nelson class ship. Kira and Athrun were double-teaming two Agamemnon-class carriers with Kira using his beam sword to cut the ship completely in half. Athrun fired the anti-ship missiles on his METEOR unit at a Nelson class ship moving right alongside the ship Kira had just destroyed.

As more Earth Alliance mobile suits and ships began to close in around the four machines the ZAFT forces were beginning to retreat. As Nicholas finished off a squad of Strike Daggers he noticed the retreating ZAFT forces.

"So he is going to counter attack with GENESIS! Haman we have to get out of here…Patrick is about to fire GENESIS." Nicholas called as he linked up with his METEOR unit before taking off while Haman wasted no time doing the same.

"So we'll finally see where he has been hiding it?" Haman noted as the two Epyon units quickly moved to distance themselves from the Alliance forces.

"Freedom, Justice…get out of there!" Yzak called to Athrun from his mobile suit. "They are going to fire GENESIS!"

"What!" A surprised Athrun said as felt something tingling in his mind…they were in danger. "Kira we got to get out of the line of fire!"

"So they do have a second GENESIS!" Kira replied as the Freedom and Justice quickly fled the area. It was just in time as a massive object had suddenly appeared after deactivating its Mirage Colloid before engaging its Phase Shift Armor. As some of the Alliance commanders detected the weapon from the bridge of the ship they were on…the superweapon began charging up for its first shot.

Inside the command center of Jachin Due, Patrick Zala watched with anticipation as GENESIS was about to fire.

"You damn naturals mark this day well…let this light usher in the beginning of the coordinator's world. NOW fire!" Patrick declared as the weapon fired and unleashed a devastating beam of gamma radiation that wiped out half of the entire Alliance fleet in a single shot. Scirocco was standing behind Patrick quietly watching the devastation the ZAFT superweapon had unleashed.

Athrun and Kira were on the other hand horrified by the destruction as hundreds of lives were ended in an instant, but Kira heard Athrun screaming as the young man sat in the cockpit of his machine holding the sides of his head in agony.

"Athrun what's wrong!" Kira asked as the Justice stopped moving while he listened to his friend's cries of agony.

"I…felt…them…I felt them die…they were screaming! I felt…their pain…as…they died!" Athrun struggled to say as he was trying to fight off the terrible sensation he was feeling.

As the two Gundams remained at a safe distance, they began overhearing a speech Patrick Zala was broadcasting on all communication lines.

"Courageous soldiers of the ZAFT army, once again the PLANTs have come under nuclear attack. This is no longer a war; it is a campaign of extermination! We are the future for the light of creation is with us. We shall drive the damned naturals back and crush them into oblivion for we are the true inheritors of the world, the new mankind!"

Kira and Athrun listened to soldiers in the background chanting the word victory proudly as the Earth Alliance forces were in full retreat, but they were coming under attack by engaged ZAFT soldiers. Once Athrun had a grip on himself he joined Kira in stopping the pursuing ZAFT forces giving them time to retreat, but Djibril was withdrawing his forces to a safe distance to regroup before he planned to launch an immediate counterattack.

Haman and Nicholas withdrew from the battle as well to meet up with the advance force that were arriving…the Libra and the rest of their forces were not too far behind.

"So Jachin Due is where they were hiding the second GENESIS? What are you planning now?" Haman asked.

"Patrick is planning to fire GENESIS at the Earth Alliance main base on the moon…once he destroys the lunar base we'll destroy that weapon of his."

"How are you so sure of that?" Haman inquired.

"My man on the inside…Ray Yuki informed me. He is inside Jachin Due right now with Patrick."

"I guess you are well connected."

Not long afterwards the repaired Dominion arrived followed by four Musai-class light cruisers late production types, two Endra Class cruisers, two Gwanvan class battleships. Haman and Nicholas left their METEOR support units outside while their mobile suits landed aboard the Dominion. Waiting for them on the hanger deck was its appointed captain Noin.

"Hello mother!"

"So the nuclear threat is real…the Alliance did regain its nuclear capabilities." Noin asked as she was relieved to see her son alive and well.

"Yes I am afraid so…we stopped their first attempt, but I am willing to bet they will try again."

"You are starting to get a little cocky!" Noin pointed out.

"Sorry it's just seems everything is falling into place…once Patrick uses Genesis to destroy the Alliance's main base on the moon we will destroy GENESIS, but we'll need to take care of the rest of the Alliance's forces before they can launch another nuclear attack.

"Is the destruction of their lunar base really necessary?"

"I know it seems like overkill, but with the destruction of their lunar base the Alliance will have no military to continue the war thereby ensuring its peaceful factions can bring the war to a quiet end. Not to mention it will deal Blue Cosmos a crippling blow."

Noin seemed doubtful at that justification, but if he was sure it would lead to peace then she would try to help him.

"What can I do to help?"

"I'll need you to command our forces as we break through Jachin Due's defensive lines to assault GENESIS. Its Phase Shift armor will be difficult to penetrate, but the combine firepower from our ships should be enough to inflict some damage upon it. If not we'll use our secret weapon to destroy it."

"Secret weapon?"

"You'll see it soon…Trowa is bringing it here. I had it built secretly using half of my private fortune I amassed as a mercenary and the information and mobile suit specs from Heliopolis I sold to Eurasia and on the black market along with utilizing the resources of ZAFT and White Fang."

Noin watched her son head back to his mobile suit to oversee final checks before heading out again when the Alliance reassume their inevitable assault on the PLANTs.

Around the same time, Athrun and Kira returned to the Eternal to resupply and to bring everyone up to date on the situation. Naturally of course, Lacus and everyone else present at their meeting were horrified at the news confirming the existence of second GENESIS superweapon. Although they had hoped the Alliance would leave the area, but they were tracking their forces lingering nearby hiding behind some debris regrouping and preparing for a renewed assault on the PLANTs.

"That weapon fires a coherent beam of energy using the energy concentrated from a nuclear explosion exactly like the GENESIS Alpha we encountered about a month ago, but according to our readings its beam is stronger than the Alpha unit. If beam of energy identical to the one Kira and Athrun witnessed was fired on Earth it would sear the entire surface wiping out all forms of life." Erica explained from a communication line from the Kusanagi.

Aboard the Eternal's bridge were Murrue, Lacus, Andrew, Char, Mwu, Heero, Cagalli and Zechs along with Athrun and Kira.

"Essentially the role of any long distance weapon of mass destruction is to serve as a deterrent, but that doesn't matter anymore because both of them have been used…nukes and that thing. It seems evident that both sides will not hesitate to use them again."

Everyone was silent until Andrew added.

"The first time I had to shoot someone, it turned my stomach. In time they told me I would get use to it and after awhile that's what happened."

"Are you saying it's the same thing with nukes and that weapon?" Murrue asked.

"Isn't it the same thing?" Andrew answered.

"People can get use to anything, fighting and even killing each other."

"Is the cause for all the fighting lie in weapons or does the real cause lies in the human heart?" Lacus asked, but no one could offer an answer.

"Regardless if its nuclear weapons or that weapon we can't let them use them on each other. If it happens again it will be too late for anything." Kira said as Athrun agreed with him.

"Our only saving grace is that they cannot fire consecutive shots…I believe they have to change the mirror block after every shot. I believe it will take a few hours before they finish replacing the mirror before they can fire again." Erica explained.

"Our only chance is to destroy that weapon before they can finish replacing the mirror block. However our problem will be fighting through the defensive lines they have set up around it and Jachin Due, not to mention we still have the problem of the Alliance still in the area." Char pointed out.

"He's right…I doubt the Alliance has given up on destroying the PLANTs yet, so we'll have to deal with them as well." Heero added.

"What about Nicholas and Haman? We detected them linking up with a small collection of ships including the Dominion nearby." Cagalli asked.

"I doubt they would have brought that many ships to tackle both the Alliance and ZAFT…either that is only an advance force and their main force hasn't arrived yet or they got something else planned." Char noted.

"I don't trust him or that woman." Kira said adamantly.

"I know how you feel, but we can't afford a three-way confrontation…we'll need to at least find out what his exact intentions are." Zechs pointed out. "We're going to be hard pressed against the Alliance and ZAFT as it is."

"How can we be sure they won't come after us?" Athrun asked.

"I doubt he will, but at least we don't have to worry about him trying to kill us." Andrew answered.

"Commander we are being hailed by the Dominion!" DaCosta announced.

"Speak of the devil…put it on the viewer." Andrew ordered as Noin's face appeared on the main viewer.

"I am Admiral Noin Merquise of the assault carrier Dominion…it's been awhile everyone."

"Noin!" A surprised Kira exclaimed.

"I see you are well Noin" Zechs commented.

"Yes and I am speaking on behalf of our son Supreme Commander Nicholas Peacecraft of the Axis military forces."

"So he has rose up in rank…I am surprised Haman would give him field command of her forces." Char commented.

"He and Haman are on friendly terms, especially considering thanks to him the Gundam Scientists have produced a new and more superior Gundam model for her. The ZGMF-X15A Weiss Epyon, it's technologically superior to both the Wing Zero and Epyon in terms of capabilities and armament. Including that they have produced and developed new weapon technologies for Axis along with new mobile suit models they are intending to use today."

"Are you kidding me?" Mwu asked.

"So those old guys are helping Haman and Axis." Cagalli pointed out stating the oblivious.

"They doing so with your interests in mind…or so they say. They are however rebuilding and upgrading the Wing Zero, but they will not be able to finish in time for this upcoming battle."

"Attention the Earth Alliance fleet is moving towards Jachin Due, they are going to engage the ZAFT forces stationed there." An announcement warned as alarms were going off announcing the Earth Alliance's move towards Jachin Due.

"So they are not going to wait on their reinforcements from the moon." Heero noted.

"We better get out there." Kira said as he Athrun and Cagalli hurried off to the mobile suit deck, but Lacus followed after them.

Outside in the hallway, Lacus stopped Kira before he entered the elevator with Cagalli and Athrun, with a nod from Lacus. Athrun and Cagalli left in the elevator leaving the two alone for a few moments. Lacus reached into her pocket and pulled out a sliver ring.

"Please bring this back!" Lacus asked.

"This means a lot of me…I will bring it back."

"Please come back…come back to me." Lacus asked solemnly.

"You be careful too Lacus" Kira kissed Lacus on the cheek before making his way down the hall while the pink princess called out to him.

Around that same moment at one of the observation windows on the ship; Athrun was confronting Cagalli about her decision to sortie in the Akatsuki. However like her brother she was a bit stubborn about the matter.

"You have nothing to worry about I have had more training than the Astray pilots…I mean Heero trained both me and Luna until we were about to drop."

"But its"

"What we can do, what we want to do and what we got to do. It's the same thing for everyone; Lacus, Heero, Murrue, Zechs and Kira. Besides you take a lot more risks than I ever would, so I am going to make sure you will not die. I'll be watching over you and that guy who might be my little brother."

"Little brother? Don't you mean your big brother?" Athrun mocked.

"No way, he is defiantly younger." Cagalli snapped while Athrun chuckled.

"Yeah I guess you are right." Athrun brought Cagalli closer to him embracing the young woman.

"Hey what are you?"

"Let's protect each other out there." Athrun said before the two shared a kiss.

As the battle began between ZAFT and the Alliance another meeting was taking place aboard the mobile suit deck of the Archangel, as Mwu was about to board the Strike he was stopped by Murrue who was coming up from behind.

"Mwu!" Mwu removed his helmet while the female captain said. "I thought I wasn't going to make it in time."

"Make it for what silly?" Mwu asked, but he noticed Murrue's locket hanging out from her uniform. "So he was a mobile armor pilot?" The Strike pilot asked as he looked at it.

"That's right?"

"Don't worry I'll be coming right back…with victory in hand." Mwu said reassuringly as he and Murrue also shared a kiss.

As the ships of the Clyne Faction closed in on the battle, Andrew gave the order to deploy their mobile suits. Gundams Hikure, Deathscythe, Sandrock, Altron, Strike, Buster, Akatsuki, Testament, Freedom, Justice, Dreadnought, Blue Frame, Red Frame, Sword Calamity Units One and Two launched before flying towards the battle ahead. The other mobile suits of their forces launched from their respective ships.

Suddenly Genesis fired again, but the beam flew pass the fighting military forces of the Alliance and was heading straight for the moon. On the bridge of his flagship, Djibril watched in horror as he was informed that the deadly beam has struck its mark…their base at the Ptolemaeus Crater. With their base gone the Alliance would have no choice, but to retreat…not to mention since most of their reinforcements were wiped out in that last attack as well.

"DAMN those coordinators! Press the attack and get those three Gundams back here I want them to clear our nuclear attack force a path to the PLANTs. We'll wipe out those blasted creatures I swear it! Where are those reinforcements from Artemis?"

"They should be here in ten minutes sir."

"At least we still have those blasted forces."

Meanwhile the Dominion opened up its hanger doors followed with the Weiss Epyon and the original Epyon launching from the ship followed by the launch of the Qubeley with Puru as its new pilot. The remaining ten mobile suits launched were Axis Zeon's new DOM units the ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper with three of the machines piloted by Hilda Harken, Mars Simeon and Herbert Von Reinhardt. The other units the battleships launched were comprised of the new ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior units and ZGMF-XX08E Gelgoog Elite units.

The ZAKU warrior was identical to Zeon's Zaku model and ZAFT's GuAIZ along with some modifications implemented. Like the intended construction blueprints the ZAKUs were armed with ZR30F fragmentation grenade, ZR20E high explosive grenade and two ZR271 thermite incendiary grenades around the machine's waist while it carried a beam tomahawk stored in a spiked shield mounted on the left arm.

Their armor was a dark green color with black shading.

A majority of the ZAKU warriors launched into battle were carrying Slash Wizard packs while a few others were carrying the Gunner Wizard packs with a couple armed with Blaze wizard packs. The new Gelgoog Elite mobile suits were a vast improvement, not only were the controls more user friendly, but it had an improved vernier thruster system along with an engine system incorporating Lightwave Pulse Thrusters. As for weapons they boasted beam shields on their arms and high-powered beam rifles with combinable beam sabers stored on the hips.

Their armor was black with dark gray shading on some of the limbs.

"Alright some of you men come with me…the rest of you go with Haman and Qubeley." Nicholas ordered as Haman and Puru led some of their forces to deal with the Alliance while Nicholas led another group of their men to deal with GENESIS and ZAFT.

The Second Battle at Jachin Due was well underway with the fate of humanity on the line.

Meanwhile inside Jachin Due, Scirocco under orders from Patrick had donned his own black and white elite flight suit before boarding his new machine. Modified from the Providence Gundam's design, Paptimus's Gundam was a considerable improvement over the original with a second arm mounted shield carrying a pair of beam guns, lightwave shields and a beam sword while he carried a long-range buster rifle on the back of the Providence Gundam's wing-like apparatus while carrying a pair of combinable beam sabers on the legs of his customized version of the Providence Gundam.

"Has everything been modified to my specifications?" Scirocco asked an engineer as he boarded his new machine.

"Yes sir we have configured and modified the machine as you requested…everything is ready."

"Excellent…I'll give it a try." Scirocco replied as he started up his customized Providence Gundam. "Paptimus Scirocco…Providence I am taking off!" The Phase Shift armor was activated as the Providence Gundam took off and flew out of the base and into the battle outside, but at that moment another Gundam was launching.

Inside a dark hanger a machine standing at 22 meters, a Gundam was activating as its green eyes flashed and its phase shift armor activated. Inside its cockpit was Fllay Allster wearing an all black flight suit with wires linked to her body and helmet linking her directly to the machine's Zero System.

"This is Rau Le Creuset, Raze Zero taking off!" Fllay spoke, but only with Rau's voice mixed with hers while at the same time a sinister grin crossed her face. Outside the space fortress maniacal laughter could be heard as the dread Gundam spread forth its large black demonic wings before flying towards the battle. "Let the end begin!"

A/N: alright this is it, it's do or die now. The largest battle in this story is here with the Clyne Faction and the combined forces of Axis/White Fang locked in combat with the Alliance and ZAFT to prevent humanity's self-annihilation. Raze Zero is without doubt one of the most powerful Gundams in ZAFT's arsenal and now it's been unleashed with a possessed Fllay at the helm created using the design specs of both Epyon and Wing Zero. It's going to be one hell of a fight ending with an all out battle between Freedom and Epyon with Justice vs. Regenerate.


	59. Chapter 59 Second Battle of Jachin Due

Chapter 59

Second Battle of Jachin Due

The battle saw exchanges of missile and energy fire between the two sides as each side was practically suffering a casualty a minute as mobile suits on both sides were either badly damaged or destroyed in the ensuring cross fire between the two sides. As the violence continued to escalate, the number of casualties continued to rise.

Kira Yamato and his friend Athrun Zala entered the fray using the weapons on their meteor support units to disable as many mobile suits as they could while trying to keep casualties down to a minimum. The Gundam pilots were fighting off both attacks from the Alliance and ZAFT while doing their best in their search for the nuclear attack force.

Using their anti-ship missiles they sunk a Nelson Class ship along with its Drake-class escort curser before confronting more enemy machines while Sandrock and Altron Gundams were fighting the Raider Gundam with Clotho's mind on the verge of degeneration due to the withdrawal symptoms of his enhancements eating away at him.

Wufei caught Clotho's hammer with his beam trident as he turned his weapon wrapping its anti-beam coated core around the beam prongs on his weapon while trying to pull the enemy machine closer.

"What's with you guys? Why are you fighting so desperately?" Clotho demanded as he used his mouth mounted beam cannon to cut the cable attached to his weapon.

"I want to ask you the same thing…what exactly are you fighting for?" Wufei demanded as he reached out with one of the dragon claws from Nataku trying to capture the fleeing machine.

"I don't want to lose…I fight only because I don't like losing. Not like I would ever lose to you!" Clotho shouted as transformed the Raider into its mobile armor mode before flying away from the two Gundams before turning around and attacking them with beam and cannon fire as he passed them. As he took aim at Wufei a beam rifle shot destroyed the Raider Gundam's dual 52mm hyper velocity shield cannon.

Clotho turned and saw the Strike Rouge equipped with its IWSP equipment pack, although it had a modified white and blue color scheme its pilot open fire with its 115mm railguns and 105mm cannons as it approached.

Clotho tried to get away, but he was snagged by Wufei who managed to grab him with one of his Gundam's Dragon claws. Before he had a chance to get away he was tackled by Quatre in the Sandrock, although his blades didn't cut through his trans-phase armor, but it stopped the mobile armor dead in its tracks allowing Wufei to impale it with his double-ended beam trident killing its pilot.

"Game over!" Wufei noted as he and Quatre backed away from the exploding Raider Gundam.

"Thanks for the help Heero!" Quatre commented as Heero stopped and conversed with his comrades.

"We still got a battle on our hands…we have to find the ships carrying the Alliance's remaining nuclear armaments before they have a chance to use them." Heero said before he and his two companion Gundams took off to fight their way through more of the Alliance's mobile suits.

Around the same time Mwu and Char had their hands full defending the ships with Canard, Gai and his partner providing some cover fire. On one side of their forces they were fighting off the occasional groups of Strike Daggers while on the other side of their small fleet they fought off attacking GINNs and GuAIZ mobile suits.

Andy and Ricardo were doing their best in their Gelgoog units, but despite the odds they actually having a good laugh or two. "These guys are newbies!" Andy commented.

"I already capped off twenty of them." Ricardo noted.

"What…you are nothing going to outdo me!" Andy declared as he shot down a GuAIZ mobile suit after shooting off its head before nailing its cockpit.

"Easy you two this isn't a contest!" Char warned as he shot down a Strike Dagger attempting to charge him with its beam saber in one hand and shield in the other. Canard was charging through a group of a Strike Daggers with his lightwave barriers deployed around the Dreadnought before firing beam shots at all of the enemy mobile suits before Gai and Elijah unleashed a barrage of beam rifle shots of their own to finish off the disoriented mobile suits.

"I think I can do a couple more groups before I'll have to retreat to recharge!" Canard announced as he checked the energy levels on his machine while he helped Gai and Elijah mop up the rest of the enemy Strike Daggers.

"Considering the number of mobile suits they have already lost it's a surprise the Alliance and ZAFT still have this many active mobile suits left." Elijah commented.

"Numbers don't decide the outcome of a battle." Gai noted as the blue frame took out a beam saber and cleaved a GuAIZ in half.

Meanwhile a small group of mobile armors carrying nuclear weapons had launched their deadly payload at the PLANTs, but little did they realize that they had launched their missiles into the other direction towards their own carriers. Duo was lurking near the small group inside the Deathscythe Hell using a modified version of the new hybrid system he created using a combination of hyper jammer ECM and Mirage Colloid Virus Spreader. Duo watched with a smile of amusement on his face as his modifications were successfully in misleading the mobile armors into firing on their own comrades.

As a precaution though he was carrying a long-range beam rifle to use to shoot down nuclear missiles in the event his plan didn't work out.

"Man these guys are saps." Duo noted before drawing out his beam scythe and taking them, not quite realizing they had destroyed a number of their own men and their ships with nuclear missiles, along with a couple of ZAFT own troops.

Although Duo did attempt to have them fire their missiles at GENESIS, but regrettably the defense forces surrounding the superweapon shot them down before they could get even close.

Near Jachin Due Zechs and a pair of Astray M1 units were battling a Nazca class battleship and its squad of GINNs protecting it while trying to clear a path for their own forces to launch an assault on GENESIS. With the M1 units providing cover fire and Zechs unitizing Hikure's DRAGOON units to their full potential as he clipped off the weapons on the Nazca class ship before taking out its engines leaving it dead in space.

The GINNs were quickly dispatched shortly afterwards as the Lightning Count was pushing forward with his advance as he proceeded to clear the way for their forces. Not too far away Cagalli was in the Akatsuki was fending off attackers with her friends Juri, Asagi, and Mayura in their M1 units along with Lunamaria inside the Tallgeese IV. Given a special headband worn under her flight helmet that was suppose to help her use the DRAGOON-based Shiranui space pack much easier. In training Cagalli had the ability to unitize such weapons, but not quite as proficient as Char, Zechs and Mwu can since she had very little time to fully develop them.

The DRAGOON controlled units were deployed as Cagalli shoot down two CGUEs before clipping the arms of a GINN. Their battle was going well until a damaged GuAIZ that had lost its left leg earlier in their conflict had made a comeback as it charged towards Cagalli with its beam claw ready, but Mayura turned and intercepted it by stabbing into its cockpit. Sadly the GuAIZ impaled the M1 pilot on its beam claw at the same time.

"Mayura!" Asagi cried out as Cagalli was horrified and speechless at the lost of one of her friends.

Suddenly the group came under attack by another mobile suit armed with DRAGOON controlled beam guns as they rained down and destroying Asagi and Juri's mobile suits in a hellfire of beam energy while Lunamaria barely managed to evade and block some of the shots directed at her while the armor on Cagalli's mobile suit rendered them ineffective.

"You murderous bastard" Cagalli snapped as the sadness and frustration at the sudden loss of her friends triggered her entrance into SEED mode as she began firing on the enemy machine approaching her.

It was a black Gundam, larger than any machine she had ever seen with the exception of the Regenerate and Morpheus Gundams with large, bulky demonic-like wings, claw-like hands and spiked feet, knees and knuckles. Its head had a curved horn-like that was truly devilish in nature with four CWIS weapons mounted on it along with a single combined eye giving it a cyclops like appearance. Stored in its mouth was one multi-phase beam cannon.

On its chest, on the sides of the cockpit, it boasted built-in Scylla beam cannons with two foldable hip-mounted rail cannons along with two beam swords on top that were naturally combinable into a dual ended beam sword. On the forearms above the hands were lightwave emitters along with thin electro rod heat whips (one for each arm) and a beam blade emitter under the wrist. On the stomach it carried a mega cannon built into the Gundam eliminating the need to carry a buster rifle.

Aside from the weapons it had lightwave pulse thrusters for engines outlining its back and wings.

Cagalli attacked the monstrous Gundam, but the Raze Zero easily defended itself from her attacks as it used its lightwave barriers to shield itself while at the same time it revealed its Geschmeidig Panzer energy deflection armor.

Lunamaria had no luck herself after firing the mega cannon in an attempt to destroy the terrible machine.

"Your weapons are useless!" Fllay informed the two women as her combined voice creped out both combatants.

"Who the hell is that?" Cagalli demanded.

"You don't recognize me…how about a reintroduction?" Fllay replied darkly as small beam gun units shot out from the wings of the Raze Zero as they began encircling the Tallgeese IV. "Your machine's armor may protect you from my beam guns, but who can say the same for your friend?" The black Gundam began a horrific shower of beam fire against the white mobile suit as Lunamaria was evading every shot frantically trying to avoid getting shot down.

Suddenly a wave of missiles were raining down towards the Raze Zero Gundam as Fllay/Rau sensed the missiles incoming and evaded them just in time while the rest were shot down with the black Gundam's DRAGOON gun units.

"Cagalli are you alright?" Kira called out as he arrived in the Freedom using his METEOR Support unit to fight the large mobile suit. "You two get out of here I'll handle this?"

The Raze Zero flew pass the METEOR unit taking off its right beam sword/weapon arm with it's built in beam blade on its arm. As it turned around to fire its mouth mounted beam cannon, but Kira flipped his machine to the right and did a roll to evade the beam. As Kira covered Lunamaria and Cagalli's escape from the battle he felt a familiar presence from the dark machine trying to kill him.

"It's time to put on my best act yet!" Rau commented as Fllay's combined voice changed returning to normal. "Kira…is that you?"

"Fllay" Kira inquired as he noticed the giant machine had stopped firing at him as its DRAGOON units returned.

"Kira" Fllay replied seemingly overjoyed at being reunited with Kira, but truthfully the young man was unaware of the danger he was in.

Meanwhile not too far away; Nicholas Peacecraft has just sunk a Nazca class ship when he felt a presence, the presence of a man who was supposed to have died a month ago at GENESIS Alpha. Concerned, but confused at the same time at the detection of Rau's presence…Epyon took off to investigate the matter.

Around the same time Haman Karn and her detachment of forces under her commander were in route to intercept what remained of the Earth Alliance nuclear assault force as they were trying to use the battle taking place at Jachin Due to cover their second attempt on the PLANTs. Their strategy was foolish and predictable given the fact that they were genocidal maniacs hell-bent on wiping out all coordinators.

As Haman's men engaged the enemy ships, the white mobile suit launched its DRAGOON wing units before attacking the mobile armors while simultaneously shooting down the nuclear missiles they launched.

Meanwhile aboard his flagship, Djibril watched with his blood beginning to boil as his attempt to destroy the PLANTs were being thwarted again.

"How many nuclear weapons do we have left?" The leader of Blue Cosmos roared.

"We have about eight left sir."

"Target that white mobile suit with whatever we got left then make for the reinforcements coming from Artemis."

On Djibril's orders the mobile armors and the surviving members of their escort turned their weapons on Haman before opening fire. The female regent of Axis was alerted to the danger, but instead of being worried she was actually amused by their desperation to destroy her.

Keeping her distance from the missiles Haman shot them down before they could get within range of her so the resulting explosions from their destruction wouldn't harm her machine. Once she was done with the missiles and their mobile armors she saw the last remains of the Alliance Fleet not engaged in battle flee towards the approaching Eurasia Federation Fleet.

Haman made no effort to pursue them since she knew what was coming.

Djibril fleet approached the advancing Federation Fleet unaware of the danger as they foolishly moved themselves towards the ships. Once they were in firing range the Eurasia Federation Fleet opened fire on the retreating Earth Alliance forces followed up by squads of Axis mobile suits including a large numbers of the new models they were producing.

Having never conceived such a turn of events the Strike Daggers with the Atlantic Federation ahead of their vessels were ruthlessly mowed down by the Axis and Eurasia mobile suits before they had a chance to defend themselves. The situation grew even bloodier when a pair of heavy battleships deactivated their mirage colloid alongside the fleeing fleet unleashing an out broadside assault on them.

When the surprised Atlantic Federation fleet finally countered attacked, half of their retreating forces were wiped out and whoever was left was hopelessly trapped between Axis and Eurasia mobile suits and their carriers. Realizing his ship was doom Djibril fled the vessel aboard an escape pod and was praying that it would escape.

As his pod moved further away from the doomed ships the leader of Blue Cosmos breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as something shook his pod. Looking out a window…Djibril's blood went cold when he saw the Weiss Epyon in possession of his escape pod leaving him as Haman's mercy.

"Captain the entire Atlantic Federation fleet has been wiped out." Miriallia reported.

"How?"

"Another fleet appeared, but a second fleet had just appeared right behind them. They attacked the fleeing Alliance soldiers."

"What attacked them?"

"Checking thermal patterns…confirmed we have a large number of…most of those ships are from Eurasia and those from the second fleet are all from Axis." The young woman answered.

"Eurasia turned on the Atlantic Federation and allied with Axis." Andrew noted stating the obvious.

"Captain the Gondwana is approaching." DaCosta announced as the giant super carrier was approaching the three ships followed by a pair of Nazca class ships, but suddenly a green blade of energy emerged from the side of the giant vessel as it started moving up along the hull until the massive battleship was cut completely in half by Epyon's supercharged beam sword. The vessel exploded in a giant fireball that last only a few moments. A squadron of DOMs attacked the other two Nazca class ships making short work of them, but it was at that moment that the Raze Zero showed up being led by the Freedom.

"Kira what the heck is that thing?" Andrew demanded as the two machines drew closer to the Eternal.

"Its Fllay she came back."

"What?" An astonished Miriallia said as everyone else within earshot were surprised.

However Mwu felt something that made him feel outright uneasy about Fllay's reappearance. Something wasn't right about this; however his sessions were proven true when a sadistic crazed expression crossed the young woman's face as she began powering up the Raze Zero's mouth mounted beam cannon.

"Everyone wait…that is not Fllay!" Cagalli shouted over the intercom as she and the Tallgeese IV were hurrying towards their allies trying to warn them of Rau's deceit.

The beam was fired at the Eternal's cockpit, but it was deflected by the timely set up of an energy barrier thanks to the Akatsuki deploying its DRAGOON controlled units around the Eternal to generate a beam barrier around the pink ship.

"That may look like Fllay physically, but there is something different about her. She is not the Fllay we knew something else has taken her body." Cagalli explained as Mwu recognized the reason for the odd sensation he was feeling. Although he saw Fllay, but the presence he felt inside the mobile suit wasn't the young woman's mind…it was Rau.

"That's impossible!" Mwu horrified by this revelation.

"So you have figured it out eh Mwu!" Rau spoke with Fllay's voice conjoined with his.

"No way, Rau was killed by Kira." Duo said as he was feeling creped out by the discovery that Rau was possessing Fllay's body.

"Now die Lacus Clyne!" Rau said as he launched his Gundam's beam bits as they scattered to attack their targets, but Kira was watching as he was attempting to reason with the young woman either unwilling to accept the facts that Rau was possessing Fllay or that Rau was still using Fllay as a means to keep Kira docile and out of his way via his newtype abilities from the other side.

As beams rained down on the barrier protecting the Eternal; the other Gundams in the area converged on the black machine aiming to take it down, but they had a problem…Kira began shooting at them defending the Raze Zero Gundam.

"What the hell are you doing kid?" Duo shouted as he dodged Kira's shots.

"Why are you guys attacking Fllay?"

"You idiot that is Rau possessing her…that Gundam is shooting at Lacus!" Wufei snapped.

The Nataku and Deathscythe Gundams attacked the Raze Zero, but Kira provided long-range defense for the black machine while Rau turned his attention and proceeded to attack the two. Duo did his best to fight off the melee attacks of the dread machine while trying to avoid getting shot by Kira, but after deflecting several beam shots and a two charged Scylla beam cannon shots the Freedom shot the Deathscythe Gundam's right leg off.

Wufei went straight for Kira intending to stop him from supporting Rau, but the Raze Gundam cut him off as mount mounted beam cannon grazed its arms while Buster Rifle shot vaporized Nataku's right extended arm as it reached for Kira. The Freedom charged at the Nataku Gundam and after Wufei rolled dodged the Raze Zero's beam sword, but Wufei's machine had its legs taken off by Kira.

The situation was looking bad, but suddenly a red blur shot by and sliced its right arm off of the Raze Zero. Epyon arrived on the scene prepared to take down the black Gundam.

"I understand now…this is the time when we must fight Kira." Nicholas said as he knew what was going to happen.

"Leave her alone!" Kira shouted as judging by the young man's expression he was possessed by something or rather hypnotized.

Relief for the young man came in the form of Haman Karn and Zechs arriving in their machines as they began assaulting the Raze Zero while the Hikure Gundam deployed its own beam cannons as they surrounded the Freedom before trapping it inside a contained barrier of energy. Mwu also jumped in and began attacking the Raze Zero.

The Weiss Epyon avoided all of the Raze Zero's attack while Zechs shot at the black machine as Rau used its lightwave shield to protect itself. The black machine's beam bits managed to shoot off one of the Strike Gundam's legs, but that didn't stop Mwu from fighting as he almost cleaved off one of the giant mobile suit's legs.

Zechs became focused on shooting down the enemy's beam bits while Haman was blasting away at the giant mobile suit with its own DRAGOON controlled mounted attack. With only its arm to defend itself and its mounted weapons not charging fast enough to really be of much good. Rau took his beam sword and charged at the Hikure, but Epyon attacked from behind with it first cutting through the Raze Zero's arm before being forced to dodge its beam cannons from hitting him at point blank range.

Haman flew down with her machine and slammed into its head with her beam shield leaving the black Gundam open for a finishing attack, but instead of being allowed the killing blow. Nicholas jumped in and impaled the Raze Zero's cockpit with its beam sword. Hikure, Strike, Weiss and Epyon (after grabbing the Freedom when the Hikure beam cannons lowered its shield so Kira wouldn't be engulfed in the explosion) quickly moved away as a small nuclear explosion engulfed the machine and Fllay who died with a smile on her face freed from Rau's domination.

"FLLAY!" Kira screamed as the mental manipulation Rau was using on him was beginning to wear off, but that didn't make the young man feel any better about what had just happened. "You murder why did you have to kill her…I could have helped her!" The Freedom kicked away the Epyon before firing at it.

"Don't interfere" Nicholas said "This was foretold by the Epyon…destroy GENESIS!" Epyon took off leading Kira away to the location of their duel with the vengeful Freedom following in hot pursuit.

Around the same time Athrun was approaching intending to enter Jachin Due to smash the GENESIS firing controls, but unexpectedly he met with some resistance as a familiar giant mobile suit emerged from the fortress.

The Regenerate Gundam

"So my good for nothing traitor of a son dares shows himself?"

"Father!" A surprised Athrun said as he recognized the voice of his father who obliviously at the controls of the Regenerate Gundam. Inside the cockpit Patrick was manning the controls of the giant Gundam with his uniform covered in blood stains from having been involved in a gunfight inside the fortress.

"Those fools inside said we shouldn't fire it again, but our enemies are right there and we must fire it again. They may have smashed the controls and prevented me from firing it from inside Jachin Due, but there is a back-up firing control inside GENESIS. I'll finish this myself!" Patrick shouted as he took off for GENESIS, but Athrun went after him in hot pursuit.

"I won't let you fire that monster of a machine again!"

"Then you'll die traitor!" Patrick shouted as he activated the Regenerate Gundam's Zero System as he faced off with his son.

As the battle progressed, both ZAFT and the Alliance were losing ground to Axis and their allies and the Clyne Faction. However the last player arrived on the battlefield as a giant beam of pure energy shot across the battlefield wiping out ZAFT ships and mobile suits along with any survivors of the Atlantic Federation nuclear attack fleet right before it hit Jachin Due blowing the fortress to bits.

"What was that?" Quatre asked as all eyes turned to the source of the beam where they saw a large space battleship deceiving its Mirage Colloid. The mighty Libra battleship appeared before everyone inspiring cheers from the forces and allies of Axis while the Clyne Faction were shocked by horrified by the arrival of the battleship.

"No way…Libra!"

"That's impossible how Nicholas could build something like that in secret?"

"If he can build something like in secret without ZAFT or the Alliance knowing about it then the resources he has are far above what we had thought they were." Zechs said as he was shocked, but at the same time impressed by his son's own ingenious resourcefulness.

Suddenly the damaged Deathscythe and Nataku Gundams came under attack as the Forbidden Gundam was launching an all out assault on the two machines while Shani's mind was beginning to deteriorate from the withdrawal symptoms of the drugs he took especially since the only nearby source of it was gone.

Duo and Wufei were defending themselves, but Heero stepped in to confront the rampaging mobile suit pilot as he swung his scythe wildly at the Strike Rouge, but Heero blocked it with one of the anti-ship swords he was carrying before shooting the Forbidden Gundam in the chest with a railgun shot knocking it back.

Taking his beam trident with one end activated, Wufei charged at the Forbidden Gundam throwing the beam scythe at it. Shani caught the weapon with his machine's hand holding it just below the beam emitter with the blade pointed towards his side. With gleeful laughter Shani fired his Gundam's plasma cannon, but instead of dodging it Wufei charged it head on using the last arm on his mobile suit as a shield.

The arm exploded, but Wufei survived.

"You got no arms…what are you going to bite my knee caps!" Shani screamed.

"No!" Wufei shouted as he roundhouse kicked the machine to the right before using Nataku's feet to move the other end of his beam trident before kicking it (before remotely activating it while deactivating the other end before hand) into the stomach of the Forbidden Gundam piercing the cockpit. "Nataku's arms are not its only weapons." Wufei noted as he moved away from the Forbidden Gundam as it exploded. "A Gundam pilot can make effective use of any machine he uses no matter the weapons or condition it's in."

"Nice move Wufei!" Duo commented.

"That's two…there is still one more."

At that moment Quatre and Edward were fighting off the Calamity Gundam as it was showing them with heavy weapons fire while Orga was working to keep them from approaching him since his machine didn't have much in terms of close combat capabilities.

"With all of the shooting he's been doing he has to be running low on power." Edward said as he used his anti-ship swords to bat away bolts of energy flying at him.

"We can't keep this up either." Quatre said as he and Edward started to charge the Calamity Gundam evading every shot fired at them as much as they could.

Edward fired his Sword Calamity's chest mounted beam cannon at its heavy armament counterpart, but Orga dodged it. Quatre charged with his blades swinging while Edward was moving quickly to close the distance between them.

Orga shot at Edward with his bazooka while he fired two more shots from his shoulder mounted cannons while backing away to keep his distance from them, but Quatre caught up with the last Alliance Gundam pilot as he slashed away at his mobile suit before Edward brought his sword down on the enemy machine slicing it in half.

"I think that was it?" Quatre said as he released a heavy sigh.

"Now we only need to worry about ZAFT coming after us."

Not too far away Haman was heading towards Genesis to destroy it when suddenly her newtype senses alerted to her an attacker as she rolled to dodge beam shots from hovering DRAGOON controlled beam guns.

"We meet again Lady Haman." Paptimus Scirocco said as the Providence Gundam closed in on her.

"The man from Genesis Alpha"

"So you remember me I am pleased…I wish to test you…to see if you will be welcomed to our inner circle."

"What are talking about?"

"Do well and I'll tell you." Paptimus said as he began attacking the Weiss Epyon Gundam.

The two Newtypes began their battle with Paptimus beginning with his evaluation of the young woman to determine whenever or not she'll be allowed into their inner circle along with Nicholas, Rey and Gilbert. The Alliance has lost the war and ZAFT was beginning to lose to the new Axis/Eurasia alliance, but aboard her ship Lacus watched with a sad expression on her face as she spoke while feeling the deaths of the hundreds who have died today.

"Possibly humans can exist without actually having to fight. But, many of us have chosen to fight. For what reason, to protect something, protect what? Ourselves? The future? If we kill people to protect ourselves and this future then what sort of future is it and what will we have become? There is no future for those who have died. And what of those who did the killing? Is happiness to be found in a future that is grasped with blood stained hands? Is that the truth?" Lacus's eyes changed as she invoked the power of her SEED and entered the heightened state for the first time.

Near Genesis; Kira Yamato and Nicholas Peacecraft began their destined battle, the two Ultimate Coordinators locked in mortal combat where only one could walk away.

"This is truly destiny…the two Ultimate Coordinators locked in battle. I welcome it and let it begin…Kira Yamato only the strongest shall leave this place alive!"

"Your madness ends here!"

"My madness" Nicholas laughed as he and Kira locked swords. "Hardly my dear boy you understand very little about the world and human nature. I'll show you how a true Gundam pilot fights." Nicholas declared as he engaged the ZERO system while entering SEED mode while Kira entered the same heighted state, but the young man didn't engage the Zero System.

"I'll kill you!"


	60. Chapter 60 The Final Battle

A/N: this is end Epyon vs. Freedom the last mobile suit battle of the fic (well between two Gundams anyway), but this won't quite end the story…however the end is near. I took as long as I did with this chapter because I wanted this fight to be the best I could produce even so that I had a few of my friends review it with me. I have the next chapter just about ready and after a review or two I'll post it because I really like to know how I did. The battles might have been spread out a little, but it will end with our main event along with Haman fighting Paptimus and then Char along with the Justice against Regenerate. Please enjoy 

Chapter 60

Final Battle

Near the remains of Jachin Due, two mobile suits were engaged in mortal combat as the Justice was dodging and evading the slashing beam sword attacks of the Regenerate Gundam. Athrun was focused on defense because he couldn't bring himself to harm his own father despite the fact that Patrick Zala was trying to kill him.

"Father, stop this madness already enough people have already died!"

"Be quiet you traitor!" Patrick roared as he began hysterically firing the Regenerate Gundam's hyper impulse cannon.

Athrun evaded the shots, but that couldn't be said the same for the other mobile suits and ships in the area as vessels and mobile suits from both sides were either damaged or destroyed by the stray shots. Although Athrun could defeat the Regenerate Gundam, but he was unable to bring himself to attack his own father, however Patrick's link with the Zero System wasn't making things any easier for the Gundam pilot as his father's sanity (rather what remained of it) was rapidly crumbling causing the Commander and Chief of ZAFT to become increasingly violent and deranged due to his inability to handle the mental stress the Zero System was placing on him mostly in part he had no training or prior preparation.

The Regenerate Gundam attempted to roundhouse kick the Justice and behead it with its leg mounted beam sword, but Athrun ducked and fell back to avoid it.

"Stop it father I don't want to fight you!" Athrun pleaded.

"Be quiet weakling" Patrick shouted.

"Patrick Zala by order of the PLANT Provisionary Council you are to stand down immediately. You and the rest of your party of radicals have been placed under arrest…come along quietly and we'll be lenient in our judgment." Eileen Canaver said as she stood at the main military headquarters of ZAFT accompanied by two dozen heavily armed soldiers (most of them White Fang members), Ezalia Jule and a few other members of their faction were handcuffed and were being lead away.

"You traitorous wench…you'll pay!" Patrick roared as the Regenerate Gundam transformed and flew straight to the PLANTs.

"No father!" Athrun shouted as he followed him.

Meanwhile around the same time Haman Karn and Paptimus Scirocco was engaged in combat as their DRAGOON controlled units took flight and each of them fired upon the other keeping their respective enemy dodging and evading their shots. So far both machines and their pilots have been caught in a temporary stalemate with each looking for an opening in the other's defenses to exploit.

Using her beam shield once again to block an attack, Haman countered attacked when she successfully shot down one of Paptimus's beam gun while evading a second showing of beam fire. As the two pilots noticed they were evenly matched in fighting skill…Paptimus contacted Haman to share a conversation with her.

"You are skilled and a gifted Newtype Haman Karn, but I wonder if you are ready to join us. Rau has betrayed us so we have an opening if you are interesting."

"Then you are a member of this Quartet Nicholas has told me about."

"Indeed, we are all aiming for the same goals although I prefer to set in the background and watch history unfold as a spectator." Paptimus noted as he dodged Haman's DRAGOON beam shots.

The Weiss Epyon took aim with its beam cannon and fired at the Providence Gundam, but Paptimus quickly countered by focusing the firepower of all of his beam bits with his rifle as the combined energy collided with the high-powered energy cancelling both beams out.

The white Gundam charged the dark gray machine as both of them readied their melee weapons and locked swords at close range. Their deadlock didn't last long through as the two machines pulled away when their own respective beam bits fired on the other's machine sending the two back to dodging and evading the other's attacks.

"You have very impressive fighting abilities Haman Karn!"

Haman said as she remained focused on the battle at hand.

The two continued battling as not too far away Nicholas and Kira were fighting one another as the Epyon was batting away all of his beam shots as the Freedom was furiously trying to take down the Epyon Gundam. The pilot of the crimson mobile suit knew this was coming and had long expected it as he prepared to battle Kira all out to the bitter end if he must.

After missing his beam shots including dodging a few of them, the Freedom unfolded its plasma and rail cannons firing at the Epyon in conjunction with its beam rifle trying to overwhelm the Gundam, but Epyon charged and dodged roll to evade the shots while using its beam saber to deflect most of the energy based shots before extending its whip, its tip embedding itself into barrel of the Freedom's right rail cannon.

The plugged up weapon exploded sending the white mobile suit falling backwards as Epyon pressed forward with its attack. Kira recovered just in time to fire off a shot at point blank range with his left rail cannon hitting Epyon in the face forcing it to back off. Kira wasted no time counter attack as he aimed his beam rifle ready to shoot the red machine down, but suddenly a beam shot struck and destroyed his beam rifle.

"You will not harm my most capable ally." Haman declared as she moved in to attack the young man.

Far away from the current battle, Athrun was catching up with his father as the Justice Gundam was quickly closing the distance between him and the Regenerate Gundam. Athrun was doing his utmost to catch up to his father well aware of the kind of damage he could inflict if he launched an attack on the PLANTs.

As Patrick brought his machine into firing range he transformed the Regenerate Gundam into its mobile suit form as it readied its beam cannon. Athrun desperately accelerated the Justice Gundam towards its target as fast as the machine could travel pushing it to its limits. As the Regenerate Gundam's main cannon finished charging up, The Justice Gundam rammed into the back of the giant mobile suit pushing it forward causing its cannon to point in a different direction as it fired, luckily only one of the solar panels on the right side of one of the nearby PLANTs was destroyed, but the damage was minor compared to what would have happened if he hadn't stopped his father.

"Insolent Traitor" Patrick roared as the Regenerate Gundam turned and activated all four of its limb-mounted beam swords.

The Justice ducked to avoid a sweeping roundhouse kick from the massive machine as a vertical chop with the Regenerate Gundam's right arm came down nearly cleaving Athrun's mobile suit in two. Although in normal circumstances an enraged opponent that is both mentally unstable and unfocused with his or her attacks would be an easy foe for an experienced mobile suit pilot, but in this case where Patrick's actions are being controlled by the Zero System…the unpredictable, wild and unfocused nature of Patrick's attacks makes him more dangerous, not less.

Athrun on the other hand was having difficulties fighting against his father, due mostly to the fact that despite the serious danger he now posed, Athrun couldn't bring himself to kill his own father. Although disabling the Regenerate Gundam was an option, but the Zero System of the massive Gundam may prompt Patrick to self-destruct the machine; being this close to the PLANT colonies the explosion could cause some very serious damage.

It seemed too risky to try it.

The Justice moved back as Athrun fired the Fortis beam cannons and Cervus machine guns of his backpack/subflight lifter trying to draw his father away from the PLANTs so he could try to defeat him so if he does self-destruct his machine the PLANTs will colonies will not get caught in the blast. His attacks missed as the Regenerate Gundam transformed back into its mobile armor mode and flew upward to evade before turning and heading straight at the smaller Gundam intending on ramming its target.

Athrun evaded the giant machine right before he turned and began to run from the sight of their battle praying Patrick would pursue him; unfortunately and yet fortunately at the same time the Regenerate Gundam began chasing after the Justice Gundam.

Meanwhile Epyon and its white long-ranged weapon counterpart teamed up against the Freedom with Kira forced on the defensive as Haman was raining down an onslaught of beam shots from her DRAGOON controlled units along with Kira barely fending off Nicholas's beam sword swings. Luckily for Kira, reinforcements came as the Testament Gundam arrived to give the assaulted Gundam some back up and even the odds.

"Kira are you alright?" Char asked as he stepped between Haman and Kira.

"Thanks for the backup Char."

"I'll leave you and Nicholas to finish things between you two, I'll deal with Haman."

"Good luck!" Kira replied as he turned and continued his battle against Epyon and its pilot while Char and Haman were about to begin their own little showdown. The Weiss Epyon recalled its beam cannons to its wings as the young woman took the opportunity to recharge them before beginning her fight with her former love-interest.

"So Char it has come down to this, when we first met, I never imagined we would be facing one another as enemies." Haman mused.

"Neither did I, but considering all that has happened I am not surprised anymore…this was inevitable."

"Why did you refuse to join me, we could have been excellent partners and the restoration of the Zabi Family would have been insured if you did join me."

"Because you would have only repeated the same mistakes the Zabi Family committed. Their own greed and lust for power is what destroyed them and reduced Zeon to what it is now."

"Perhaps, but I will see to it things will be quite different."

"I doubt it"

"Then let's settle this Char!" Haman roared as she flew straight at the Testament Gundam beginning their duel to the finish.

Haman fired her stomach mounted beam cannon, Char dodge rolled to the right while he fought back with his beam pistol, but Haman blocked his shots with her arm beam shield. Before Char could get closer the Weiss Epyon's DRAGOON units were swarming around the Testament Gundam raining down energy on their target with Char dodging and evading each shot by a hair.

Moving away from them, Kira and Nicholas were left to battle one another alone with no one else to interfere, as their battle picked up from where they left off before Haman stepped in for a few minutes prior to Char's arrival. Without his beam gun, Kira used his beam saber and shield to defend himself against Epyon's sword and whip strikes while the Freedom was firing off its plasma cannons at the crimson Gundam.

Epyon batted away each shot as it closed in and locked blades with the Freedom once again as sparks and energy was sent flying as both machines were trying their utmost to overpower the other.

"Kira why persist fighting me, the war will effetely be over at this point. The Libra as we speak is positioning itself for a clear shot at the GENESIS cannon while Haman's pilots along with my own men are working on taking down its lightwave barrier shield to ensure a direct hit that will destroy the weapon. As for Patrick Zala's politic party, its leading and most influential members are being permanently removed from the grand scheme of things."

"Then what, become a tyrant using the Libra?"

"A tyrant, hardly…I merely wish to be using it as a means of keeping the world in check. Do you think ending this war will end the feud between Naturals and Coordinators? Even you and Lacus Clyne are surely aware of that fact. If anything this end will only last for a short time before it starts anew. I will use the grace-period this will create for further preparations in the coming conflict, the one that will ultimately decide the fate of humanity." Nicholas answered as he pushed the Freedom back before kicking it in the stomach.

Epyon was about to bring its sword down, but it was stopped in time as Kira successfully parried it with his beam sword. "A conflict you'll start!"

"I merely end pointless battles I don't start them, but there are men still in the Alliance who will with or without me helping. Of course the same goes for ZAFT, there are men still within both sides who will begin a new war using old hatreds for their advantage; such is how it has been throughout human history. Wars have been waged and fought for centuries for different reasons; mostly power, personal gain, a sense of justice and even religious reasons; the reason wars continue is because the opponents of these wars have always been and will always be human beings accompanied by time, the reasons wars are fought change with time and in due time new wars will be fought with new or old reasons that will emerge if naturals and coordinators ever get over their hate for one another."

"Is that how you see humanity?"

"Yes…sad, but true. Don't tell me you haven't seen how people are you…consider you time at Artemis and with the Alliance in general. As long as humanity exists there will always be conflict and a need for people like Gundam pilots and myself to end these wars before they destroy all life especially now we have the means to wipe out human kind rather easily if we wanted to. Genesis and nuclear weapons are clear evidence of this."

"But people can change." Kira retorted as his machine fired its rail cannon at Epyon's waist, but the Gundam took it to the chest instead while it lashes out with its whip and knocked it back with a hit to the shield. "Do you even have faith in people?"

Epyon quickly recovered as it pushed the Freedom up against the shield surrounding the GENESIS superweapon causing jolts of energy to surge through the machine. The Freedom was struggling to break free, but Epyon had the Gundam pinned tightly between itself and the energy barrier surrounding it. "I have faith in the people, but cold truth is that conflict will always exist just as the concept of order and chaos…all I can do at least is keep humanity from destroying itself."

For a moment the situation seemed hopeless for Kira, but at that moment missiles from Haman and Nicholas's mobile suit forces armed with anti-beam coating warheads pierced the barrier and began hitting the Genesis superweapon targeting the emitters for the lightwave shielding surrounding the weapon.

When the barrier finally fell, Kira took advantage and turned the tables as the Freedom turned and slammed Epyon into surface of the giant superweapon as the two flew straight into its phase shift armored surface. With the Freedom pinning the Epyon against the armored surface of the superweapon, Kira was almost certain he had Nicholas trapped…but the mobile suit fired up its boosters as it began flying against the surface of the weapon leaving a trail of sparks. Kira tried to stop him with a shot from his mobile suit's plasma cannons, but Nicholas stopped suddenly causing the Freedom to jerk forward as it fired striking the surface and causing Kira to fly backwards from the recoil and resulting explosion.

Epyon returned to the fight with half of its body missing its paint job with its beam sword ready.

Patrick and Athrun were locking horns a good distance away as the Justice was trying to disable the massive mobile suit without killing its pilot, but that task upon itself was very difficult. Athrun threw both of his beam boomerangs at the giant machine, but they were cut in two by the Regenerate Gundam's beam sword arms.

The Supreme Chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council's laugh was growing increasingly disturbing and carried a chilling giggling sound to it as his voice hinting at how far his mind and psyche had deteriorated. The giant machine fired its hyper impulse cannon again missing Athrun, but came close to sinking a fleeing damaged Nazca class battleship.

"Damn it!" Athrun cursed as he activated the Zero System and entered SEED mode to even the odds and hopefully defeat his father without him dying. Drawing both beam sabers while tossing his shield aside the Justice Gundam began fighting back as it blocked and parried each of the giant machine's beam swords while trying to find an opening in his defenses.

When the timing was right Athrun fired with all machine guns, CIWS weapons and beam cannons on his machine at the Regenerate Gundam's chest hitting it with all he could muster. The Regenerate Gundam stumbled backwards as Patrick shouted.

"I…I…WILL not lose!"

"You wouldn't be losing to me you would be losing to the Regenerate Gundam, listen to yourself."

"I won't lose!" Patrick repeated as he tried to fire his cannon at the Justice, but Athrun took his beam saber and charged at the machine only instead he plugged up the weapon barrel with his beam saber just as it was about to fire causing the weapon to suffer a recoil-effect that caused the cannon to explode taking off the right arm of the Regenerate along with the left arm of the Justice, but the combined damage on the chest and its arm caused a short-circuit to surge through the cockpit.

"I can't lose!" Patrick roared as his control display suddenly exploded in his face showing him with shrapnel and broken glass as smaller explosions were erupting in the cockpit. At that moment his mind completely collapsed coupled with the injuries he suffered finished him off. The Zero System has claimed another victim.

"Father…respond…father" Athrun said as he received no reply and the Regenerate Gundam went silent. "FATHER" Athrun shouted as somehow he had a feeling the worse had happened.

Closer to the Genesis Superweapon; Haman and Char were locked in a heated battle as Haman was trying to overwhelm the Testament Gundam with a hailstorm of beam fire from its DRAGOON units while Char was doing his best to evade them and fight back while trying not to get shot down.

"Haman I thought we could understand each other?" Char asked as he drew his beam saber after holstering his beam pistol as he began batting away beam shots from Haman's DRAGOON controlled units.

Haman chuckled at the thought "You have turned into a real comedian Char, understanding each other might actually apply to us as snooping around and trying to use others for your own gains. I want to know something Char, what was it that you were really after? If not the restoration of the Zabi Family, then what, what were you fighting for during the One Year War and are you still after the same thing now?" Haman saw her foe charging him so she put away her beam rifle to draw out her beam sword.

"You really want to know, but first I should reintroduce myself with my real name!" Char began as he and Haman locked blades with one another.

"Your real name"

"I was born Casval Rem Deikun."

"Deikun; impossible then that would make you the son of Zeon Zum Deikun, the original founder of Zeon."

"Char Aznable was the name of my best friend; he died in a bombing meant to take my life. My father and mother were murdered by Zabi Family because your father wanted to rule and his daughter tried to kill me, but killed the real Char Aznable who had taken my place because he was meant to be detained overnight for brining an antique weapon to the transport that would have brought us to the academy."

The revelation of Char's true identity hit Haman like a ton of bricks being dropped on her, as she began making connections with Garma's death and other questionable actions Haman came to a number of terrible realization. He wasn't interested in the restoration of the same family that destroyed his, but rather its destruction and ensuring they could never rise to power again.

"You killed Garma Zabi then…out of revenge."

"Not quite killed, but lured to his death is close enough and as for his older sister I finished her personally during the last battle in the war when she tried to escape."

"You murder!" Haman roared as she slipped into SEED mode and began fighting Char with increasing ferocity in her attacks as she kicked Char back. "Everything about you was a lie!"

"Not quite everything, but nevertheless my views my father have on humanity I inherited and I believe in time with or without my intervention humans will all evolve into Newtypes."

"Is that so, how do I know that is not another lie"! Haman snapped as she tried to cut off the Testament Gundam's legs, but Char recovered and blocked with the large claw-arm of his machine as it also grabbed hold of the Weiss Epyon's right arm, but Haman directed her DRAGOON controlled units to shoot at the red mobile suit trying to shoot the limb apart.

Char tries to back off, but the left shoulder got hit by the DRAGOON beam units as the arm was damaged and destroyed when Haman drew her second beam sword and sliced her Gundam's arm free before pressing her attack against the Red Comet. Even as Char tired to draw his beam pistol, Haman successfully sliced it in half limiting his weapons and forcing the Red Comet on the defensive.

Kira and Nicholas fought on the surface of the Genesis Superweapon as they exchanged blows with one another, with only his beam sabers left aside from one rail cannon on his hip and his wing mounted plasma cannons; the Freedom fought on tried to overpower the Epyon…how the two machines were at another stalemate.

"Kira Yamato end this pointless fight you have no real reason to fight, even so you are not prepared to go far enough for it. You're not a Gundam pilot…in fact the level of piloting skills you possess and your attitude towards battle makes you nothing more than a child. You bring shame to other Gundam pilots like Athrun, Heero and Zechs including the others."

Epyon dropped down and swept the Freedom off its feet with a sweeping kick before spinning around to strike the mobile suit with its whip, but Kira unfolded his last rail cannon and fired it again at the Epyon knocking backwards while it unfolded its plasma cannons to shoot down the red machine, but Nicholas deflected the shots with his beam sword batting them away.

Knowing the only way to win would be to go all out, so Kira with some slight reluctance activated the Zero System and with his SEED mode began fighting the Lightning Count on more equal footing as the battle was beginning to intensify. The Freedom fired its plasma cannons once again, this time hitting the shield arm of the Epyon while it was blocking the deadly beams as it forced itself closer.

Kira tried to back off, but a sword swipe disabled his plasma cannons, but not before taking advantage of this situation by taking cutting off the left arm of the Epyon from the shoulder down. Nicholas quickly countered by roundhouse kicking the Freedom before hacking off its left arm, but Kira once against forced Epyon back with another rail cannon shot to the torso section. This time some sparks were beginning to fly in the cockpit of the crimson machine.

"War will never end because people forget what it means." Nicholas said as he continued his attack. "Then the cycle begins again, I can't see you being able to stop this."

"We know how things are now, but we know things can change. I want a better tomorrow, but that can't happen if nothing changes."

"You're being arrogant, people are not that smart." The Freedom ducked to avoid a sweeping kick to the head before upper cutting Epyon in the stomach with its hand.

"You are the arrogant one…I am just one man."

"One man can't change humanity!"

"Maybe not on my own, but I'll find a way to give humanity a chance!" Kira declared as he locked swords with Epyon again and the two machines began to chase one another away from Genesis matching blow for blow. "You only seem to make things worse!"

"I do what must be done for the ultimate benefit of mankind, no matter what it takes." Nicholas replied as Epyon kicked the Freedom in the chest, but it counterattacked with a right cross to the red mobile suit's face while it was unfolding its rail canon…seeing the weapon deployed however, Nicholas spun his beam sword and sliced off half of the barrel causing it to explode knocking Kira back.

"You don't have too many combat opinions open to you."

"I won't lose to you…I'll prove you wrong and I'll stop more wars from happening by finding the source."

Kira fought back as he kicked Epyon back as it was bringing its beam saber down on the crimson machine, but Nicholas blocked it by using his machine's own right leg to take the potential finishing blow. Epyon's leg exploded sending both machines flying backwards as the two Gundam began glowing; Epyon was glowing bright red while the Freedom was glowing bright blue.

"Let's finish this!" Kira roared as he charged Epyon after combining his two beam sabers into one dual-ended weapon and rushed towards his foe.

"It ends now!" Nicholas shouted as he powered up his beam sword and charged straight at the Freedom intending to end this duel once and for all.

At that exact moment on the bridge of the Libra; Trowa was overlooking preparations as the giant space battleship had successfully positioned itself to destroy the GENESIS superweapon before it could have a chance to be fired at Earth. Trowa sat at the commander's chair as he delegated his orders to his subordinates.

"We're locked on sir…the barrier protecting the weapon is also down."

"What is the status of the main weapon, when can we fire?"

"Energy levels are at ninety eight-percent." A crewmember at the firing controls answered.

"Good enough disengage the safety locks and fire when ready, alert our forces to move away from the weapon."

"Yes sir!"

Libra began charging up its main weapon as it locked onto the main core of the superweapon. At the moment the weapon was finished powering up Libra fired and a powerful beam of energy raced across space vaporizing any mobile suit and ship remains in its path until it finally hit its target cleaving into the superweapon…not even its Phase Shift Armor surface could withstand a hit of such magnitude.

As a nuclear explosion engulfed the weapon, Epyon and Freedom were caught in the ensuring explosion just as they were mere seconds from dealing their respective death blows to the other. Not too far off in the distance Haman felt Nicholas's presence grow weaker, he wasn't killed, but something had happened. Char had a similar feeling.

Seizing the opportunity of Char's momentary distraction Haman unleashed all of her DRAGOON units and fired every weapon she had at Char's Testament Gundam almost completely dismembering the machine save for its right leg. Char was at Haman's mercy as the woman pointed her beam sword at the disabled mobile suit.

"What now Haman, do you intend to end my life right here?"

Considering for a moment, Haman detected Char's allies quickly heading her way, but her mind kept tugging at Nicholas's weakening presence.

"I am satisfied, but pray that we don't meet again otherwise you'll be a corpse in space. We no longer have any anything between us anymore." Haman answered before hastily departing the battlefield to find Epyon; Char was in no condition to mount a search for Kira with his machine in its current state.

"Hey Char are you alright?" Cagalli called out followed by Zechs and one of the surviving M1 mobile suits.

"I have come back from worse, but Kira…I felt his presence grow weaker after that explosion I think he's in trouble."

"Cagalli go find him…I'll take Char back to the ship." Zechs ordered as he and the M1 mobile suit took hold of what remained of Char's machine. Without another word Cagalli hurried to the area where the deadly superweapon was once located. Meanwhile ahead of her, Haman was passing through floating debris of what remained of GENESIS trying to close in on the lingering, but weakening presence of Nicholas Peacecraft.

Suddenly she found Epyon; its red color scheme was completely scorched off by the nuclear blast while it had lost its remaining arm and leg in the ensuring blast. Its head was also gone, but aside from those oblivious signs of damage the machine itself was…for a lack of a better word…totaled. Without wasting a moment Haman grabbed hold of what remained of Epyon and began rushing towards her flagship.

At that same moment Cagalli entered the area trying to find Kira.

Not too far away Athrun was flying back to rejoin the others with a sad and mournful expression on his face as the death of his father weighed heavily on his heart. As he was returning he received a communication from the Archangel.

"Athrun, this is the Archangel do you copy?" Miriallia asked.

"This is Justice, I read you Archangel."

"ZAFT has begun to retreat from the battle as are White Fang and Axis along with their allies, but…we lost contact with Kira's mobile suit."

"What!" Athrun said as the color from his face began to disappear. "What happened to Kira?"

"Kira was fighting Epyon near the GENESIS superweapon when Libra destroyed it…we are certain he was caught in the explosion."

"Kira…no"

"Cagalli is already searching the area and Canard is offering to assist her."

"Tell them I am coming to help them search as well."

"I'll inform them, the Archangel and the Ortega will also be heading to the area to also assist in the search."

"Understood" Athrun answered as he ended communications with the Archangel, but the news didn't help Athrun in his current state of mind. _Please tell me you survived Kira, first my father and now…no I won't believe it; _Athrun thought as tried to force the thought of his friend being dead out of his mind.Determined, Athrun flew straight to the last location where Kira was last known to be at.

A short time later Haman landed the Weiss Epyon aboard her flagship as hanger works were already moving to pull the pilot of the wrecked machine out while a medical crew was already on stand-by with a stretcher ready; Haman joined the men as they forced the hatch open using the emergency system to open it.

"Nicholas!" Haman shouted as she watched the hanger workers pull the limp form of Nicholas Peacecraft from the cockpit as five shards of metal were impaled into his legs, one in his arm and two in his right shoulder while his face plate was cracked and ready to break apart. After the workers laid him down on the floor next to his machine; Haman removed his helmet and saw blood covering one side of his face prompting the woman to open up his flight suit where he found the young man was bleeding badly.

"Get him to the infirmary on the double!" Haman ordered as the medial crews lifted Nicholas's body onto a stretch before rushing him to receive medical treatment to stop the bleeding. Haman stood by Epyon and watched him hush him out of the hanger.


	61. Chapter 61 Aftermath

Chapter 61

Aftermath

Four days passed as the Eternal, Archangel, and the Kusanagi along with its companion ships were flying through the debris belt while despite having effetely won the war and gave the more peaceful factions within the PLANTs and the Alliance to act without the influence of their most radical leaders to hinder them the war was expected to finally end within several months given time for peace talks and a gradual cease in hostilities; the general mood on the ships were rather gloomy to put it lightly.

There had been no sign of Kira Yamato following the destruction of Genesis, although they confirmed that Nicholas Peacecraft with a message from Noin that he had survived the weapon's destruction so they assumed Kira must had as well…however after three days of searching the area they found no trace of the Freedom Gundam. Lacus took Kira's apparent death the hardest as she had isolated herself in her cabin and has not been seen since Kira's disappearance.

Inside the Eternal's lounge Athrun sat quietly at the table looking down at his hands lost in thought while Lunamaria wearing a black T-shirt and pink jeans sat next to him on his left side. Kira's disappear had hit him pretty hard as well, but not to the same degree as it did Lacus…probably second to her was Cagalli who had also locked herself in her cabin wishing to be alone.

Athrun's line of thought was broken when someone placed a paper cup filled with a coffee in front of him; Athrun turned his head and saw Heero looking down at him.

"Thanks" Athrun replied quietly as Heero sat down across from the young man.

The two pilots didn't say a word to one another until Char entered the lounge, after he grabbed a drink from the machine he took a seat in between Char and Athrun on one side of the round table the two men were currently seated sitting to Athrun's right.

"I am sorry about Kira, I wish there was something I could do." Char began breaking the silence.

"You don't need to apologize...I am just at a loss right now." Athrun said as he drank some of his coffee. "My father dies when I tried to stop him without killing him and now Kira is gone. I don't know what to do anymore. I felt like killing myself when it was all over" Athrun admitted when he remembered about a few hours ago he was sitting in his cabin with a pistol on the table next to his bed. With a depressed and lost look in his eyes he grabbed the gun and placed the top of the barrel in his mouth. He tried to the pull the trigger, but an unexpected interruption happened as his door opened.

"Hey Athrun Char sent me" Lunamaria saw the elite pilot with a gun in his mouth "Oh my god what are you doing!" Lunamaria lunged at Athrun and managed to wrestle the gun from his hands without the trigger getting pulled.

"I had the gun in my mouth, but I was too much of a coward to pull the trigger, even if Lunamaria hadn't walked in on me."

"Well I didn't want to explain to Cagalli that I did nothing while you blew your own brains out."

"No…only a coward would have ended their own life like that." Heero pointed out. "Granted I had no disregard for my life during a mission and will do everything to complete it including self-destruct my machine, but" Heero said as he allowed the sentence to trail off as he remembered when he was younger he stood in front of the grave of the small girl he had accidentally killed when he bombed an enemy installation. He had the gun to his head and was ready to pull the trigger…Heero wondered if he could have done it had Doctor J not show up with the new mission to take part in a modified Operation Meteor. "I realized that it's still worth living…because living is the greater battle and only a true coward would try to leave it through suicide. A real man and warrior would endure till the end no matter what."

Athrun was a little surprised by Heero's choice of words as Char decided to contribute something to the conversation.

"Heero is right Athrun; even I'll admit there were times when I wondered what value was there in my continued existence after I got my revenge against the Zabi Family, why should I keep living when I only lived for vengeance. After awhile I found something to live for"

"What was it?" Lunamaria asked.

"A future; a better future for humanity, even if humans fail to change and fully understand one another we can still make the effort to save humanity from itself. Our world rotates on a tilted axis, but it's trying its best…that is what makes life interesting. It's not perfect, but it keeps on trying. We simply have to keep trying, and who knows maybe our efforts will pay off one day…maybe long after we're gone humanity may change from our efforts and those who will come after us. We can do our best and then pass the torch to the next generation so they pick up where we left off and read our sad history with its light learning and understanding what they need to know."

Athrun felt moved by Char's words as the young man did agree, their world was not perfect, neither was humanity, but yet somehow…the world and humans kept on trying. If humanity was somehow doomed to be caught in an endless cycle of hate and war then humanity would have ended itself years ago when it created nuclear bombs, but yet humanity continued to keep on going despite the wars.

"Maybe there is still hope after all; we can't change humanity now…but maybe one day people can make the change themselves with our efforts. I'll live…I'll live for Kira, my mother and my father; I'll make a difference and protect our world. Even if humans continue to fight one another I'll do my best to end the pointless fighting before it spirals out of control and continue the fight Kira and the Gundam pilots began. Just as our world keeps trying to get by I'll keep trying until the end."

"Now you are a Gundam pilot" Heero said with a sound of approval in his voice.

"It may be considered a hopeless cause by some, but at the very least we can still make a difference even if it doesn't change the world…we at least keep hope for a better future alive."

After both Heero and Char finished their drinks; the two men left leaving Lunamaria and Athrun alone. The two shared an awkward silence until Lunamaria moved her chair closer to Athrun and as she placed one hand on his right shoulder. The young woman noticed tears forming and Athrun's eyes, but the young man seemed trying to hold them back.

Without a word Athrun got up and locked the doors to the lounge.

"What are you doing?"

"I am no fool Athrun…just let it out already it's not healthy leaving it all bottled up inside. My little sister was kinda like that and it didn't do her any good to hold everything in. Just get it off your chest already you'll feel better."

"Why did you lock the doors?"

"So you wouldn't have to worry about anyone walking in on you and start making fun of you. I won't say a word about it to anyone if you want this to be private." Lunamaria said as she sat down next to the young man with one hand on his left shoulder this time. Athrun didn't quite break out into a crying fit as Kira did in the company of Lacus, but he sobbed quietly as the floodgates were opened and tears began streaming down his face. Lunamaria embraced him in a hug as he buried his face on her right shoulder.

Athrun actually, much to Lunamaria's credit, did feel better when he was done getting it off his chest.

Inside the Axis Asteroid at Largepoint Four; a young man lying in a bed was beginning to regain consciousness as his vision was burly at first as his vision gradually cleared where he saw a white ceiling. Suddenly the young man groaned in pain as some hopped onto his bed, he was able see from the corner of his left eye Puru sitting on his bed wearing a blue jumper with a pink shirt as she was using some color markers she was carrying to draw little cute pictures on his casts he had on his right leg and both arms while humming a cheerful tune.

Nicholas Peacecraft awoke to find himself in a private ICU room in the military hospital within Axis, aside from the casts he had bandages on his chest he was wearing a neck brace.

"So the mighty Lightning Count is finally awake, you really had the doctors worried they feared you weren't going to make it through the night."

Without a word of warning Puru got up and walked over Nicholas and sat on the other side of the bed after stepping on his stomach while getting to the other side. The pilot let out a groan of pain as the young woman kept humming her little tune and starting drawing more cute pictures complete with a rainbow on his other cast.

"Ouch" A glum Nicholas Peacecraft noted.

The young man was barely able to see out of the corner of his right eye as Nicholas noticed his mother sitting in a chair sound asleep.

"Your mother has been sitting by your bedside ever since we brought you back to Axis."

"What happened?"

"Epyon and the Freedom were caught in the blast of GENESIS's destruction…aside from some broken bones and deep cuts you suffered added with lot of blood you lost you are otherwise alright getting better and healthy." Haman explained with a grin.

"What about the Freedom?"

"He has been considered MIA, but others rather consider him KIA. However so far a body hasn't been found so I suppose they can't officially name him killed in action. I guess that means you won on the account that you survived."

"Seems like an empty victory to me, but whatever. What is the status of Epyon?"

"It's been damaged beyond repair, but there are still parts and components that are salvageable. The Gundam Scientists are ready working on using those salvageable remains to build Epyon anew."

"I see"

"Also everything has gone according to your plan, Ezalia Jule and the other members of Patrick Zala's radical party have all met unfortunate ends or were killed for resisting and fighting back as the official reports from PLANT has stated. White Fang and its leader have been completely exonerated of the crimes they committed since you had acted in the best interest of the PLANTs."

"That's good news" Nicholas said as he managed a grin on his face. Nicholas suddenly grunted in pain as Puru got up again walking over his stomach again before leaping off the bed.

"Get well Mr. Peacecraft I'll see you tomorrow bye-bye!" Elpeo Puru said innocently with a warm smile before hopping away humming the tune from the song Pop goes the Wessel.

"Now be sure to get better we have much to talk about once you are in better shape." Haman noted with a smile that just creped the young man out. "I have a few loose ends I need to wrap up."

An hour later; Haman was standing alone in a room with an air-tight door behind her and a hallway leading back into the ship. The woman was alone until two Zeon Soldiers dragged a man handcuffed wearing a black cloth bag over his head. The two men forced the prisoner onto his knees as the soldier on the left of the man pulled the bag off his head revealing his bruised face.

The man had a black eye, blood dripping from his mouth and from the cuts on his face and forehead clear indications that he was tortured brutally. Even his clothing covered in dirt and blood stains also offered further proof to this fact along with third-degree burn marks on his hands.

"Good Afternoon Lord Djibril, how nice to see you again."

"You bitch…you haven't had enough fun torturing me?"

"Actually truth be told, I already got all of the information I needed from you, so you'll be pleased to hear I no longer have any need of you here which is why I am going to let you go." Djibril was a little surprised, but remained silent as the woman calmly walked pass the beaten leader of Blue Cosmos before she nodded to the soldiers to drag Djibril towards the air-tight door. "These men will see to your release."

"WAIT!" Djibril cried out as the soldiers forced him into the smaller room beyond before closing the air-tight door. By the time they were finished Haman was walking down the hall before she stopped to look outside a nearby window …off the distance she saw the familiar form of a man drifting through space.

"I am sure Nicholas may find the information I got out of him interesting."

At the PLANT colony capital Aprillus One; Gilbert Dullindal was sitting in his office at the main capital building with Paptimus sitting in a chair across from him discussing recent events. Paptimus was dressed in a casual suit with a white jacket and matching paints and a purple tie and black collar shirt while Gilbert was wearing his white and black tall-collar coat with turtle-neck gold lined long-sleeved tunic underneath.

"Congratulations are in order…after the war is officially over you are the pick of the people to become the next Supreme Chairman." Paptimus said with a smirk as he congratulated his friend.

"Yes, all that is left now is to push ahead with these peace negotiations, but those upon themselves will take considerable time. I estimate the war should be over officially by the middle of next year, but the fight will die down now that the Atlantic Federation no longer has the means to effetely wage a war in space, especially with Eurasia turning against them."

"Indeed even if Logos and Blue Cosmos still held some control within the Alliance it's impossible for them to continue the war in their current state."

"But when the time comes they will try to restart it." Gilbert pointed out.

"Too true my friend"

"By the way how is your new recruit you found?"

"The recruit in question was difficult to convince, but once all of the proper arrangements are made he'll work out well for us."

"Have you told him about us?"

"No…there was no need to tell him about our little group, I only told him what he needed to know…nothing more."

"Good"

"As the dust settles we'll prepare for the next act." Paptimus noted as Gilbert smiled at the comment.

Meanwhile another meeting was taking place as Azrael sat in his gray dull office with only the light of his computer monitor on his desk providing any source of light in the room while sitting across from him was a young man in his late teens wearing a black coat with matching paints. His face was concealed by the darkness of the room leaving only Azrael's face illuminated by the computer.

"So what do you think of my proposal." Azrael inquired.

"It all looks very promising."

"Should you accept I'll make sure your family gains control of nation, despite my troubles I had you your country I willing to work out a special deal to our mutual advantage."

"Seeing what you have to offer then on behalf of my family we'll offer you our discreet support Mr. Azrael."

"Indeed since it was your father you helped my country begin the project on Heliopolis along with Lord Sahaku."

"Indeed, but this time with our help you'll be able to produce new weapons and mobile suits unlike which the world has never seen."

"In due time…Logos will regret their judgment against me."

Three months later November 11th Cosmic Era 71; the Gwadan had finished breaking lunar orbit an hour ago after traveling along the dark side of the moon for a few hours to avoid any unwanted attention as Nicholas Peacecraft sat in the commander chair of the battleship. The young man was wearing a new uniform provided to him by the Zeon higher-ups within the military (despite this claim, Nicholas was almost convinced it was Haman who had it made).

The uniform was based on Zeon officer's uniform (also reminisce of the OZ uniform worn by Treize Kushrenada) with a white color scheme lined with gold and on his chest a gold three-pong wing-design while on his shoulders he had small golden shoulder plates on his shoulder indicating his rank with a black cape attached to it with a red underside, but one side covered the right left side of his body with a silver gold chain attached to the collar and linked to the other side holding it in place. On the side of his black belt that had a polished silver clasp was an ornate golden hilted rapier in a black and silver sheath. His black polished boots were almost knee-length while lastly he wore white gloves on his hands.

"Commander we'll be approaching the Advance Fleet within a thirty minutes sir" Captain Travail announced.

"Can we make contact?"

"Not yet sir!"

"Let me know when we can send a clear transmission."

As the Gwadan in the company of three Nazca class-battleships and four Gwanban class battleships was moving to rendezvous with the Advance Fleet Axis had sent to support Admiral Aiguille Delaz fleet, but now Nicholas was sent to meet up with the Advance Fleet and bring them back along with any wishing to join from the Delaz Fleet. Much to Nicholas's as well as Haman's surprise when Axis began a mining operation on the moon to begin mining for helium-3 which they managed to find a very abundant source of it at the location where Axis had established their mining operations two hundred miles south near the old abandoned ZAFT base Lacus Clyne and her allies had taken refuge at.

Almost a month after operations began a discovery was made they came across a small graveyard of winged whale bones buried deep underground and among the graveyard was a tear similar to the one Axis encountered in the asteroid belt, after sending a probe to determine where it led Nicholas was asked to take the Gwadan and enter the tear to meet up with the Advance Fleet seizing the opportunity to regain a portion of their fleet shortly before Axis ended up in their own world.

It was strange such a thing could be found and that it would lead back to the Earth Haman and Char had originated from, but curious to condemn such a convenient boon as a blessing from god or something else. In any case that was something for the scientists and researchers to figure out as Nicholas had a job to do and he intends to carry it out to the letter and bring the Advance Fleet back to Axis with him.

Four-five minutes later the Gwadan finally made contact with the flagship of the Advance Fleet.

"This is the Advance Fleet Flagship Admiral Hasler speaking. We have confirmed your identification codes Gwadan."

"Admiral Hasler, I am Supreme Commander Nicholas Peacecraft of the Axis Lady Haman has sent me to provide assistance to the Delaz Fleet and guide you back to Axis once operations here are finished."

"I see, but you've come at a bad time Commander; Delaz's men have successfully carried out Operation Stardust…however the survivors of his forces are now pinned against an Earth Federation Fleet."

"I understand, Captain prepare Epyon for immediate launch!"

"Yes sir?"

"Order all of our mobile suits into battle to assist with the recovery"

"But Commander, pardon me…but the size of the pursuit fleet the Federation has sent is no joke we can take them all."

"Maybe not, but I can." With those words Nicholas quickly departed the bridge making his way down to the mobile suit deck.

"Captain"

"Relax Admiral…you just haven't seen the commander in battle, he isn't known as the Lightning Count for nothing. That fleet stands no chance against him."

Fifteen minutes later; as every vessel under Nicholas command began launching their mobile suits consisting of Serpent mobile suits, the new DOM models accompanied by the a large number of the new GOUF units along with one Qubeley. The last machine to launch was from the Gwadan as Nicholas sat in the cockpit of the last machine to launch.

The lights of the Gundam flashed bright green as on the main screen inside the redesigned and improved cockpit identical to the cockpit from the Weiss Epyon an OS screen with the Zeon emblem appearing behind the words: **G**eneration **U**nlimited **N**ewtype **D**rive **A**dvance **M**aneuver System. Having donned a new flight suit based off of his old one know with gold lining on the shoulders while the helmet was designed to resemble his ZAFT flight helmet.

His path was cleared as the thruster systems of the rebuilt Gundam came to life.

"ZGMF-X18A Kaiser Epyon…Nicholas Peacecraft launching!"

Epyon launched from the ship as it hurried towards the Federation flight intent on clearing a path for the survivors of the Delaz Fleet so they could all escape a guaranteed death sentence if they tried breaking through on their own.

Since it was damaged beyond repair during its last battle at Jachin Due; Epyon's remains were used to build a new Epyon Gundam, but its new incarnation had a design that was a complete extensive refit of its original design with a number of upgrades and a complete overhaul of its weapons and systems using the data that created the Weiss Epyon.

Where the Weiss Epyon was designed more with ranged weapons for long-range combat, the Kaiser Epyon was designed to not only be made for more close combat activities, but meant to allow Nicholas Peacecraft to take full advantage of his newtype abilities.

On its shoulders was a pair of black colored beam boomerangs; which were upgraded versions of the boomerangs used by the Justice Gundam. In addition to being more extremely maneuverable than before; added to Epyon was of course another beam sword much like the one it already had. The hand plugs retained the same upgraded design Nicholas had used on the original Epyon. But to make the pair of beam swords more deadly they were now added with the feature to be combined into a double ended beam sword thus doubling the sword of Gundam Epyon destructive effectiveness in close quarters combat.

It still had its signature heat rod whip, but attached on the shield that housed it was a beam shield naturally, but both forearms on Epyon were also given powerful beam shields capable of deflecting shots close to as powerful as the Wing Zero's Buster Rifle. Aside from having powerful shields, Epyon was also armed with a beam knife stored in the shield for close up attacks, and inspired by Aegis; Epyon was armed with beam blades on its legs above the feet with the blade beginning from the top of the extended spike on the knee down to the tip of the feet where the two beams would meet forming the blade.

Epyon had another new weapon, and unlike the other weapons it had this one was a long range weapon. It was high-powered hip mounted high-energy beam cannon similar in function to the hip mounted rail cannons on the Weiss Epyon.

To improve its armor; like the Providence, Weiss Epyon and other Gundam models at the time of their creation; Epyon was given a hybrid of Gundanium alloy armor and Variable Phase Shift armor to make the Gundam more capable of taking a beating in a fight. While it lost its ability to transform into a mobile armor, but in exchange it was given another deadly another long range assault system was installed, the one that was proven to be a big success on the Weiss Epyon.

On its back were black and red colored wings exactly like the ones that would be used by the Weiss Epyon. As such they housed a powerful super DRAGOON system to use against its foes. This same system of course was linked to the mobile suit's Psycoframe cockpit which was of course also linked with Epyon's Zero System pilot interface and psycommu system integrated with the original Zero System salvaged from Epyon.

Its head was redesigned with the added visual sensors much in the fashion of the Justice Gundam, but on its head was an added blood red V shaped antenna to give an added cosmetic look. Its body was changed as much of Epyon's old body designs were left alone, but were altered to accustom the new changes made to Epyon such as its new weapons and modifications to its frame to grant it maximum maneuverability in close range combat. Its feet design remained the same save the spikes below the knee were shortened, but were sharpened into effective blades to aid in the cutting of enemy machines when its beam blades were in use.

On its chest on the sides of its neck were a pair of machine gun beam cannons, they appeared like small beam guns…however they possessed the rapid fire capabilities of a beam machine gun. Of course lastly it was given a functional Voiture Lumiere integrated propulsion system like its sister unit and the traditional pair of MM1-GAW10D CIWS on the head.

Engaging his Gundam's new Variable Phase Shift Armor while simultaneously activating the Zero System; Nicholas opened up a communication channel to the flagship commanding the Federation Fleet.

"Attention Federation Flagship this is Supreme Commander Nicholas Peacecraft, do you read me?"

"We hear you, but we have already informed Admiral Hasler that his time we allowed for him to remain here has expired. If you don't leave now we'll attack." A petty officer at the communication console replied.

"Actually I intend to recues the survivors of the Delaz Fleet, allow me and my men passage and you and your fleet will be unharmed." A laugh was heard in the background as the face of an older man wearing red spectacles dressed in the uniform of a captain complete with a hat, but had no signs of hair on his head appeared on the screen.

"Now that's funny…we have your forces outnumbered, so I dare you to try!"

"Have it your way, but as I said I won't try…I will." Nicholas replied as he entered SEED mode before drawing the dual (a little compact) MA-M66KF high-energy buster rifles from the hips of his machine as the folded up MGX-2236 Callidus multi-phase beam cannons took their place. Stopping as the Kaiser Epyon unfolded its wings and beam cannons as it deployed its DRAGOON units while at the same time Nicholas was locking on a multiple targets.

In display of accuracy and intense firepower twenty eight RGM-79C GM Kai mobile suits were shot down and the beams from Epyon's buster rifles sunk two enemy Salamis-Class Cruiser 0083 Variant battleships while severely damaging two Magellan class ships grazed by the passing beams…any Federation mobile suits caught in the beams were vaporized. As Epyon engaged the Federation fleet head on…Nicholas's Special Forces squadron followed him in firing at the enemy opening a path for the Delaz Fleet survivors.

With the Serpents attacking the enemy ships and the DOMs providing support for the GOUF units, a all out fight ensured as all hell broke loose and Epyon was mercilessly dealt with anyone foolish enough to fight the crimson machine, with Epyon's buster rifle Nicholas sunk ship after ship and vaporizing any enemy mobile suits caught in his line of fire.

He continued until a pair of GMs with beam sabers draw tried to double team Epyon, but Nicholas didn't bother drawing his machine's beam swords as he parried the first swing with a kick from the activated beam blades on his legs before cleaving through the chest of the enemy machine with the other leg in a display of mobile suit acrobatics before unfolding one of its hip-mounted beam cannons to blast the second GM at point blank range.

Epyon engaged several more GMs, but made short work of them as Epyon's DRAGOON units shredded four of the enemy machines with beam fire while Nicholas swiftly decapitated the remaining enemy mobile suits with his beam sword and whip attacking with speed that none of the Federation pilots couldn't match or counter.

Holstering its buster rifles for a minute Epyon drew one of its beam swords while striking a trio of approaching GMs with its whip cutting them in half.

Nearby the white Qubeley with the back up of two GOUF mobile suits was picking off GM mobile suits using its bits while the GOUF units covered its rear. Puru was cheerfully pleased with her actions as she took down one enemy machine after another; thanks in part to the support the GOUFs were providing her.

Bask Om from his command ship watched as the color was beginning to drain from his face, because only five minutes after the battle began they had lost contact with over half of the fleet.

"How is this possible, a small group of mobile suits are capable of this?"

"Sir we can stop that red machine leading them…it has slaughtered close to half of the fleet on its own. None of our mobile suits and ships can shoot it down; it's too fast for them." The communication officer shouted.

"Fire the Solar Ray System again!" Bask ordered as he slammed his fist on the armrest of his command chair.

"We can't the system is burnt out from that last shot. We can't use it again, it had sustained too damage to operate beyond that last shot." A young blonde haired man announced from his post at the controls for the large weapon sitting to the right of Bask.

"Damn you Henken, all of you are incompetent."

Before anyone else could respond to that statement; Henken Bekkener noticed a mobile suit was quickly approaching them. "Captain we have incoming enemy mobile suit!"

"All batteries open fire, shoot that mobile suit down!"

Epyon rolled and evaded the heavy beam and cannon fire thrown at it as Nicholas deployed his machine's DRAGOON units once again as they quickly picked off the weapons on the ship and crippled it leaving it dead in space by destroying its engines right before it sunk its escort ships accompanying it.

"Engines damaged, all weapons are offline, we're dead in space…we're a sitting duck!" Henken announced as Epyon hovered menacingly a few feet away from the bridge of the Federation Flagship. Placing one hand above the bridge Epyon opened a communication channel.

"I'll ask one more time…stand down your men and allow the survivors and my own men safe passage and we'll spare whoever is left. You can't win against me or the elite soldiers I command."

"DAMN YOU!" Bask roared as he threw his hat at viewport in front of him. Left with no other opinion; Bask grudgingly agreed to Nicholas Peacecraft's terms and ordered his forces to stand down which in turn Nicholas did the same, but ordered them to remain on their guard until they had collected all of the survivors.

An hour later once recovery operations were finished; Epyon departed from the area along with the Axis Advance Fleet and his own troops leaving Bask Om enraged beyond belief as he picked up his hat and began twisting it in his hands while he vowed.

"Nicholas Peacecraft; in the name of the Federation I swear to god I'll hunt you down and make you pay for this humiliation."

Henken was left feeling nervous around his enraged superior officer and avoided drawing his ire.

An hour later as the Axis Advance Fleet along with Nicholas's assembled forces and the survivors from the Delaz Fleet were hastily trying to reach the rip to return while making absolutely sure no one was following them. On the bridge of the Gwadan; Nicholas was standing in front of the large viewport looking out into space quiet in deep thought.

The door opened and a man stumbled onto the bridge in the company of a young woman in her early twenties with short curled blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a pink space suit while the man she was trying to hold up to keep him from falling onto his face was a few years older with long silver hair tied in a ponytail wearing a purple Zeon flight suit. He had a sealant bandage on the right side of his torso covering a bullet wound he had suffered earlier.

"Damn Gato stop already!"

"I want to meet him; they say he is a god on the battlefield and after what I saw I wish to meet him."

"What's going on" The Captain demanded.

A Zeon solider walked in behind the two as he quickly saluted "I am sorry sir he was the pilot from that damaged mobile armor we brought in and this woman transferred from the admiral's flagship after we landed. We tried to take him to the infirmary for treatment, but after asking a few of the pilots about the Commander he wanted to meet him."

"I see…name and rank soldier" Nicholas asked as he approached Gato and his female companion. Both were of course surprised to see that the pilot of the machine who lay to waste half of the Federation fleet that would have wiped out the survivors of the Delaz Fleet was a sixteen year old teenager.

Gato straightened himself out as he offered a salute and answered "Lieutenant Commander Anavel Gato Sir!"

"The Nightmare of Solomon, I have heard of you and your recent actions during Operation Stardust."

"I am honored sir, but I am a little surprised the Lightning Count is well a little young."

Nicholas chuckled taking the observation about his age as a compliment. "I suppose to be fair I am still young, but I can assure you I am capable of carrying out my duties and fighting the battlefield…I was trained by the very best since I was a child."

"No I don't doubt it…you got that look of confidence in your eye, and after seeing you on the battlefield you are even better pilot than Char Aznable." Gato admitted as he toyed with the thought of a fight between Nicholas and Char and wondering who would come out victorious from the confrontation.

Nicholas turned and noticed the young woman with him.

"And who is this?"

"This is Nina Purpleton, an acquaintance of mines." Gato answered as Nicholas politely bowed his head and moved his arm under his chest in a welcoming gesture. "Where is this ship bound?"

"We're heading to Axis of course?"

"But I thought it was at the Asteroid belt?"

"A lot has happened since the Advance Fleet left, I believe it's better if you see it yourself. Then I'll explain." Nicholas replied with a smile leaving Gato confused at what the young man meant as the collected fleet continued towards their destination and the new world that awaited them.

A/N: well the next chapter will be the last one, true I could wrap it up now, but I think it's best to end this chapter here. I would have recapped more on some of the characters, but after doing Azrael I just came to a blank in my mind where I couldn't really think on anyone else I should touch bases on. But those I missed will be mentioned in the last chapter…it's just that I had really nothing in mind for them at this point in the story. However other than that I will be beginning the sequel to this story a week or so once I wrap this story up. I already got some of the chapters ready to go and I just to adapt the addition of Axis and Gundam characters before I post the chapters. As for Kira's fate…well wait until the sequel to find out.

On a side note I have begun a poll that can be found on my profile where I have decided to give you the readers the choice of picking which Gundam characters will appear in the sequel along with Blex Forer and Amuro Ray. Right now choices are: Sayla Mass, Kamille Bidan, Roux Louka, Jerid Messa, Emma Sheen, Wong Lee, Christina Mackenzie, and Henken Bekkener. Each of these characters was chosen for possible involvement with Blex and Amuro when they appear, why…I won't spoil it.

As of the moment I post this chapter the current results are as follow.

We have one vote each for Wong Lee, Heken Bekkener, Kamille Bidan and Sayla Mass, I will give it a week or so at most before I post the sequel or until enough people have voted to declare a winner outright.

I will not vote in this poll for the sake of fairness, but so far only one person has voted so click on my profile and cast your vote or you may leave your choice in a review if you wish. Thank you for reading and the final chapter will be up soon.


	62. Ch 62 Towards the neverending future

Chapter 62

Towards the never-ending future

(March 10, Cosmic Era 72)

A cool spring breeze was blowing across the sandy beach near Father Mariko's orphanage on the Marshall Islands, inside the home of the blind caretaker of children living with him was sitting down with two of the children under his care as they were watching the peace negotiations taking place at the ruins of Junius Seven where representatives from the PLANTs and the Earth Alliance were close to officially ending the war with a peace treaty being drawn up with the help of Prime Minister Lindemann of the Kingdom of Scandinavia and Haman Karn acting leader of the recently recognized space-based nation of Axis.

Duo was also present as he was lounging around on a next-door sofa watching events unfold as Haman dressed in her ceremonial royal dress uniform complete with her Zeon arm-band stood with Prime Minister Lindemann looking over the finalized treaty.

Sitting down at the kitchen table was Canard, playing a game of poker against Mwu and Andrew who sat opposite of the young man on the other side of the table while Mwu sat next to the young coordinator while they struggled to come out on top in their little game. Lacus, Murrue and Cagalli were in the kitchen helping prepare dinner while Athrun was helping getting plates ready to set up on the table, but the young coordinator was waiting for the poker players to finish their game.

As events continued, a knock was heard at the door…with nothing better to do Athrun went to answer. Upon opening the door he was greeted with a surprise. Heero was standing next to Natarle who in turn was holding a small baby girl with a bit of black hair on the top of her head. The small girl was wrapped in a white blanket wearing a pink shirt.

"Heero and Natarle…how are you two doing, and how is Relena doing?"

"She is doing well" Natarle nodded.

"I want to thank you again for you and Cagalli helping Murrue, Andrew and Mwu plan out the wedding again." Heero noted as she shook Athrun's hand.

"Well I know we had little to work with, but all consider it turned out well."

"Its fine…we're officially together now and that's enough for me." Natarle added with smile.

Athrun smiled warmly as he remembered how the wedding turned out, it nothing grand or over the top, but it was simple wedding that had taken place on this very island a few weeks ago. Father Mariko conducted the service, although Duo offered to perform it however the Gundam pilot wasn't a qualified priest. However that soon followed with a second wedding when Mwu had proposed to Murrue and so their wedding was also conducted the following week.

The position of Best Man during Heero and Natarle's wedding was carried out by none other than Duo Maxwell…although Heero was annoyed while at the same time he regretted his choice, but the reasoning behind it was that since he was turned down to conduct the service the least they could do was make him best man.

Just about their friends and close companions and comrades from the Archangel, Eternal, the Kusanagi and a few from the other ships of their group attended both weddings (although Edward and Wufei along with Jane and Rena technically attended via video conference), the only difference is that at Mwu and Murrue's wedding Andrew was picked to be best man.

As Athrun showed Heero and Natarle inside; the young coordinator felt a little at peace, the world was settling down finally as the war had come to an end, but at the same time he couldn't help but reflect upon those around him and those Athrun had lost; his mother, father, Kira, Nicol, Dusty and others. Following the battle of Jachin Due and his near suicide attempt, the battles in space settled down to an occasional small skirmish or two between the Atlantic Federation and ZAFT.

Currently the only real conflict that was still taking place was the resistance in South America being lead by Edward Haralson with Wufei helping him out along with Rena and Jane. Quatre also took on leading the Junk Guild in place of the Gundam Scientists who chose to reside on Axis for the time being, also assisting him were the Professor and Liam.

Although Canard was present with the group's gathering the rest of Special Forces X still acting on the behalf of Eurasia has formed their own Mercenary Group with Morgan Chevalier joining them. Jean Carry decided to remain with the Junk Guild working closely with Quatre as his top engineer. Lowe, Kisato and the hologram of George Glenn were currently making plans to travel to Mars using an improved engine design built by the DSSD.

Speaking of which, Athrun remembered that he received email from Char informing him that construction for a new deep space exploration type mobile suit was under development with an offer attached that if he was interested the young Gundam pilot was more than welcomed to join the DSSD and assist with the Stargazer Project since his piloting skills and technical abilities with robotics would be helpful if he decided to join.

As for Andrew Waltfeld and the rest of the members of the Clyne Faction, for the time being with the war ending their faction has gone underground. The Eternal has been docked at a secret mobile suit factory and base the Junk Guild helped them establish in the debris belt while its members have dispersed leaving their most trusted and able members at the base to manage it.

Duo on the other hand decided to remain in Orb where, thanks to assistance from Cagalli was able to check Hilde into a military hospital where their doctors were working trying to undo the modifications the Earth Alliance had done to her. The physical damage may be repairable in due time, but psychological damage would take longer to heal.

The Archangel crew had also decided to disperse as well all of them starting new lives in the Orb Union; Mwu and Murrue stayed in contact with most of the crew. Erica Simmons returned to her family while the rest of the crew from the Kusanagi has also dispersed of course.

As for Dearka he decided to head back to the PLANTs to straighten things out with his own family and to help Yzak clean up the mess his mother left following the accident that ended her life not long after the battle of Jachin Due. As for their involvement with Patrick Zala; Athrun, Dearka and Yzak were among the few surprisingly cleared of all chargers thanks to Chairwoman Eileen Canaver and Chairman Gilbert Dullindal.

Despite the sudden drop in charges; Athrun decided to remain in Orb himself while Canard had agreed to check in on Lacus every now and then who seemed convinced that Kira was alive. The former Eurasia mobile suit pilot also promised to keep an eye out for any information related to Kira if there was any.

Once introductions were done; Athrun sat down at a table taking a chair that was facing the television set as he was just in time to see both leaders from the PLANT and Alliance to sign the Treaty of Junius Seven where the treaty outlined a number of conditions both sides had to accept. The conditions and major points of the treaty were as followed: All national boundaries on Earth are to be restored to status quo ante bellum. Meaning the Orb Union and the United States of South America, which were seized by the Earth Alliance, regains their independency. But ZAFT must leave any areas they conquered during the war as well, however, they were still allowed to operate the Gibraltar and the Carpentaria Base on Earth, as well as established facilities where allowed to be established by the nations of Earth, including the Atlantic Federation.

The Orb Union was forbidden to transfer any military technology either in weapon shipments or aid to either the Earth Alliance or ZAFT, though either side can apparently use any Orb technology acquired before the treaty which was something that bothered Cagalli. On the plus side nuclear technologies such as N-Jammer and N-Jammer Cancellers including Mirage Colloid technology were prohibited from military use, including a specific clause regarding their use on mobile suits. Finally there was a limit as to how many mobile suits can be built and maintained by both sides.

True the Justice Gundam was a nuclear powered machine, but it was being kept in a hidden storage hanger somewhere on Orb's main island and Athrun had no intention of using it again unless another war was likely to break out. The Tallgeese III was an exception to this due partly to the fact that it uses a fusion reactor just like most if not all of the mobile suits Axis has.

In fact Axis was hardly affected by this treaty at all; it was a known fact that Axis has been providing military aid to both the PLANTs and Eurasia in exchange that Axis was receiving aid in both the form of military and domestic good and establish trading preferences with the two nations. Thanks to the introduction of fusion reactors by Axis thanks to a supply of helium-3 they found on the moon, Axis Zeon was quickly becoming a supply of helium-3 to use for fusion reactors amassing a considerable amount of wealth from their dealings with their allies and the other nations interested in the technology.

With the money they were collecting from their sells of Heilum-3 and assistance from the PLANTs they were already building new colonies and military bases near Axis for their growing population.

Even if military aid was now banned Axis assisted ZAFT with the restoration of its military by providing them manufactured mobile suits equipped with improved internal batteries. Once their mobile suit production faculties were organized they began producing the new models Axis provided.

Athrun was deeply troubled by the growth Axis has experienced growing from an asteroid-based community with a fully armed military into a nation in their own right. However, for the time being Axis seemed to have no territorial or ambitions for world domination, well for now at least. The young Gundam pilot wished he knew what was going on in the heads of Haman Karn and Nicholas Peacecraft while at the same time he kinda wished he didn't.

Suddenly a late arrival was knocking at the door, being closer to the door as she was putting down some extra napkins on the table Lacus when to open the door.

"Welcome back Lunamaria!" Lacus greeted with a smile.

Cagalli cocked an eyebrow at the mention of the woman's name, despite being good friends, the two shared a bit of a rivalry for Athrun's affections…one that was made evident at the weddings where both girls fought over the bouquet when the brides threw them, but since they were both preoccupied with fighting the other with slapping and pushing which came dangerously close to an all out cat fight…someone else would catch the bouquet.

Lacus caught the bouquet at Murrue and Mwu's wedding while at Heero and Natarle's wedding held a week before Murrue got the bouquet Natarle had thrown. In fact Duo had picture of the two girls fighting over the bouquet as Murrue caught in her hands while Duo could be seen in the background cheering them on. A negative side to that image of him was the fact that someone was heard shouting go for the dress during that fight leaving people to suspect Duo was the one, but despite denying it Natarle and Heero would shoot him a dirty look each time.

"I brought more rolls and vegetables!" Luna announced as she brought the bag she was carrying to the kitchen.

As the evening carried on and dinner was almost ready; Athrun resumed watching the peace summit reach its conclusion as Nicholas Peacecraft was asked to take the podium and address the gathered delegates and representatives from the other nations following the signing of the treaty after it was accepted by both sides.

After tapping the microphone to check if it's on, the Supreme Commander of Axis began his speech to the world.

"Greetings esteemed delegates I come before you today as a man who was very active during the war, not only as a soldier fighting for the PLANTs. But I was activity engaged in activities aimed at ending the war peacefully through whatever resources I commanded. True as the pilot of the fearsome Epyon I destroyed and slain many enemies, but although I was the most formidable mobile suit pilot on the side of ZAFT what I did is what the soldiers of the Alliance and ZAFT activity did…we fought the enemy our nation told us to fight. I speak you not as a soldier of ZAFT, nor a soldier of Axis, not even a coordinator, but a human being."

Athrun and the others in the room watched in silence as Nicholas continued.

"Through human history all wars lead directly to peace. Wars are started by humans and end with humans, but each time a war begins it causes and reasons for it being waged are different and change with the times. Yet this war began because coordinators and naturals had difficulties accepting one another due to their differences, but instead of focusing on what is different we should look at what is the same. Coordinators and Naturals are human beings we breathe the same air, live on the same planet and we also share the same desire to live our lives uneventfully."

"So how is that we end up in a war against coordinators and naturals, something that was born purely out of resentment. Naturals because they felt insignificant and weak due to the abilities of coordinators while coordinators arrogant in their abilities felt they were above all regular humans; these kinds of feelings naturally didn't help of course. But to level with all of you I see no difference, coordinators carry as many of the flaws naturals carry mentally…merely one side if resentful while the other arrogant. However good relations between naturals and coordinators have been proven in places like the Orb Union where their nation thrived thanks to the diverse talent pool it gained as a result of having a mix bag."

"If we can work together and accept one another for our differences then imagine what we can do as a species we are all born different and unique in our own right and when we gather and take our differences and talents we possess we can do more than what a single man can do alone. That is what I sought to do when I formed White Fang, not as a terrorist organization, but an organization made to end the war and bring mutual co-existence between naturals and coordinators. The ranks of White Fang were made not of coordinators, but of likeminded men and women who were coordinators and naturals from both sides working together towards that shared goal and today I feel we have taken a victorious step towards that goal. I lost many friends and trusted comrades, but I shall ensure that their memories will live on and their deaths will not be in vain."

Nicholas took a breath as he crowd remained silent.

"We all lost many friends and family in their terrible war and so I ask of all of you today to ask yourselves this question. What kind of world do we want to leave behind when our time in this world ends when we leave this world to those who will inherit it? Who will inherit it you wonder…the children when we grow old and our time comes they grow up and inherit this world we have left them. Ask yourselves what kind of world would you want to leave behind for them? Do you want them to inherit a world full of hate and bloodshed, or a world of peace where they can grow up happily and then share that world with their children when they raise a family of their own? Can you honestly say you want them growing up in a world full of war and bloodshed…we as a race have made mistakes and yet we have managed to keep on living despite those mistakes and we can always make the first steps to correcting them we only need but to work together to build a better future."

Athrun watched as Lacus and Heero seemed almost moved by his words, but Heero saw a familiar style in speech, for a moment Heero imagined Treize standing in Nicholas's place.

"The road will not be easy that is no doubt, but we as a race have endured many trails since humans first walked the Earth and we can overcome this obstacle. Because I will tell you what the true purpose of coordinators spoken from the words of George Glenn himself: Coordinators were meant to help humanity towards the next step of evolution and coordinate that effort, but he saw that you didn't need to be genetically modified to help humanity…anyone with a genuine desire to help humanity better itself is a true coordinator that is what George Glenn intended. And as a coordinator I will carry out that purpose and help humanity in what ways I can…as an act of good faith I hereby disband White Fang as the purpose of our organization has achieved its purpose. I ask all of you to consider my words and remember the question I asked…what kind of world you would want to leave for your children. I am Nicholas Peacecraft of Axis formerly of ZAFT and pilot of Gundam Epyon…thank you."

As Nicholas stepped down virtually all members in attendance with the exception of a few delegates from the Atlantic Federation stood up in ovation.

"That man has a way with words?" Duo commented.

"He's a Peacecraft…what did you expect?" Heero pointed out.

"Yeah I know, but" Duo stopped short when a bottle hit him in the head, the Gundam pilot turned and saw Relena giving him a Heero Yuy style-death glare. "Ok your kid is starting to scare me; she can do your I-am-going-to-kill-you stare."

"How dare you talk about my daughter like that?" Natarle retorted before whacking Duo in the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Hey I am just saying your kid has something against me or something."

"Now Duo that is just crazy, Relena isn't like that kid from Omen or something." Murrue added.

"That might be the case, Duo has been carrying a few more small crucifix in his pockets nowadays" Cagalli commented.

"You're kidding?" Natarle asked as she crocked an eyebrow as a few small crosses fell out of Duo's pockets.

"I am not going there." Athrun said as he got up from the couch.

"Dinner time!" Lacus chimed happily.

A few hours later on the Gwadan heading back to Largepoint Four; Nicholas Peacecraft was entering his cabin to retire for the evening, he took a deep breath as he entered. Once inside the door closed and without even looking he spoke.

"What did you want to see me about Haman?"

"I am merely here to compliment you that your speech was inspiring." Haman answered as she stepped away from the wall she was leaning against that was just a few feet away from the door on the right side.

"I spoke my heart at that moment."

"Yes and you no doubt have a talent for giving such speeches."

"It's in the family"

"Naturally"

"What is your real reason for being in here?" Nicholas demanded as he suspected an ulterior motive to Haman's visit.

"Quick to the point, well I was hoping to surprise you." Haman sighed as she uncrossed her arms over her chest before walking over grabbing Nicholas's face and pulling him right before planting her lips right on top of his while her tongue forced its way in, but the Lightning Count, surprised at first, decided to return the kiss as he threw his arms around him holding her tightly while at the same time Haman wrapped her arms around his neck as they shared a passionate kiss with their tongues fighting for dominance.

Their kiss lasted well over a minute before the two broke it off, still holding onto one another.

"Tell me did you really disband White Fang?"

"No, only publicly people believe it's been disbanded, but it has merely gone underground to hide in the shadows until the time is right."

"Planning for the future"

"Of course, a second war is all but inevitable within a few years with or without Gilbert manipulating events."

"I agree, but what do you really think about his Destiny Plan. It sounds appealing at first, but I have my doubts."

"Well" Nicholas said as he whispered into Haman's ear and told her his exact thoughts on the Destiny Plan.

The female regent chuckled "is that so, somehow I expected such a response from you."

"Oh and what about you Haman Karn, what do you really think of the Destiny Plan?" Nicholas inquired, but Haman grinned at the young man before he got his answer.

"We'll make our own destiny." With Haman's declaration the two shared another deep kiss.

Back on the island; Athrun was standing outside alone on the beach looking up at the sky as he silently glazed up at the stars high above him deep in thought wondering what the future was going to bring after he finished watching the peace conference and the signing of the Junius Seven Treaty. The young man was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Cagalli approaching until she placed one hand on his right shoulder.

"Athrun are you alright?"

"Cagalli" Athrun looked over his shoulder alerted to the young woman's presence. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"You don't have to tell me…I can tell by your eyes."

"So much is happening so fast, but yet…how long will the peace last?"

"I wish I knew, but you sound like another war is going to happen."

"The Junius Seven Treaty didn't dismantle Blue Cosmos and one of its leaders Azrael is still alive, if not him then other parties may end up restarting the war later on."

"I see, but Athrun we don't really know what will happen tomorrow."

"What should I do then?"

Cagalli turned Athrun around so the former ZAFT pilot would face her. "Just have faith in tomorrow, and just stay focused on the present for right now. We have this moment of peace; if it won't last for very long then at least let's have our own moment of peace." Cagalli said as Athrun smiled before they took each other into their arms and shared a deep kiss.

_I'll just have faith then, and see what tomorrow brings _Athrun thought as he redirected his thoughts on enjoying his moment with Cagalli.

Meanwhile somewhere in a darkened room a young man had finished donning a new uniform, but before leaving the room he opened the drawer to his metallic desk and drew out a dark gray helmet-styled mask with red lines above the eyes and on the sides. Once he donned the mask he quietly said to himself.

"I'll find a way to end it for good."

FIN

A/N: well a little shorter than I imagined, but it's finally done after what has taken me a long time to complete. I had originally planned to make the wedding between Heero and Natarle be the final chapter, but it was decided this was better. Anyway the sequel will be along in a couple weeks after I fine tune some of the chapters I am doing and I'll give the poll a couple days more before I close it from the day this chapter goes up. Thank you all for reading and for the reviews and hits along with all of the support. The sequel will be entitled: He Who Brings Salvation.

Sephiroth12285 


End file.
